Schwarz trifft Pink 1 : Große Klappe,nix dahinter!
by Mantisfera
Summary: Tonks trifft im OotP wieder auf Snape,sie lernt Voldemort näher kennen, als ihr lieb ist und auch Snape scheint trotz Dumbledores Fürsprache nicht immer so hundertprozentig auf der *weißen* Seite zu stehen. Warnung Folter/Lemon/Romanlänge
1. Vorwort

* * *

**Titel: Schwarz trifft Pink 1 : Große Klappe, nix dahinter!**

Autor: istina  
Genre: Romanze/Horror/Drama/Thriller

Kapitel: 70, Wortanzahl: 177,526

Status: beendet

Disclaimer:

Alle Personen und Orte im Potterverse , sowie Auszüge aus den Originaltexten sind Eigentum der grandiosen J. K. Rowling.

Die Handlung Eigentum der oben genannten Autorin, die in keiner rechtlichen Beziehung mit den Besitzern, Urhebern oder anderen Unternehmer jeglicher Medienvermarktung steht.

Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.

istina verdient hiermit kein Geld und schreibt nur aus Spaß an der Freud´.

Bezahlung in Form von Reviews gestattet und ausdrücklich erwünscht.

_Schön, dass du mich gefunden hast. Diese Story ist meine erste und auch das Pairing findet man nicht sooo oft, bin gespannt, wie es ankommt!_

_Übrigens, die saloppe Redensart ist Absicht...die Verwendung der `alten` Rechtschreibung mangels Intelligenz meinerseits auch *gg*_

_Rating bewahrheitet sich später, Story wirklich nur für Erwachsene geeignet._

_Keine expliziten Warnungen vor „schlimmen" Kapiteln. _

* * *

**1.1 **

**Vorwort**

Jungaurorin Nymphadora Tonks wird von ihrem Chef Kingsley für den OotP rekrutiert, dort trifft sie zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Schulzeit wieder auf Snape. Ihre immer schon bestehende Abneigung gegen ihren ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor wandelt sich, als sie sieht und miterlebt, was genau er für den Orden bei Lord Voldemort tun muss.

Ihr Ehrgeiz, endlich auch einmal eine richtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wird geweckt, doch der Auftrag den der Orden ihr zuweist, fordert einiges ab von ihr, soll sie doch an Snapes Seite die brave Todesserbraut mimen.

Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass sie echte Gefühle für den fiesesten Menschen, den sie kennt entwickelt, wo sie doch gerade erst zarte Bande zu einem Werwolf geknüpft hat.

Als sie schließlich in Notwehr etwas schreckliches tun muss, wird es Zeit, dass Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vernichtet wird.

_Warnung:Folter/Missbrauch/CharacDeath/BadEnd/Lemon/EgoPerspektive_

_**

* * *

-istina-  
**_


	2. Ein etwas anderer Feierabend

"Ach, _hmchrm_, Nymphadora, ich würde Sie gerne kurz wegen Ihres Antrages sprechen!", ruft mein Chef Kingsley doch tatsächlich kurz nach Feierabend- irgendwie übertrieben laut- quer durch den Ministeriumsgarten hinter mir her._ Mist, wieso trödle ich auch immer so..._

Verdutzt bleibe ich stehen und warte, bis er vor mir steht. Er nimmt mich wie ein kleines Kind an der Hand und zieht mich nach gründlichem Umsehen hinter ein dichtes Gebüsch.

_Moment...was wird das denn??_

"Vertrauen Sie mir?", fragt er, mich eindringlich ansehend. Ich nicke mechanisch und hoffe, dass der zweifelnde Blick in meinen Augen mich nicht Lügen straft. Langsam kommt mir das irgendwie komisch vor, ist er doch normalerweise äußerst seriös und so ein Verhalten passt irgendwie gar nicht zu ihm. Auch sein freudiges Grinsen, welches eine Reihe perfekter, blendend weißer Zähne entblößt, sieht in Kombination mit dem starken Griff, mit dem er meine Hand festhält, fast schon beängstigend aus.

Sein Griff verstärkt sich noch etwas mehr und ehe ich richtig kapiere, was geschieht, appariert er mit mir.

Merlin, wie ich das hasse, kann er mir nicht einfach sagen, was das soll?!

Kaum am Ziel angekommen, zaubert er mir eine Augenbinde auf und ruft meinen Zauberstab zu sich.

_Super, Tonks, lässt dich entwaffnen wie `ne Anfängerin, Moody wäre echt stolz!_

"Vertrauen Sie mir", sagt er einfach und ich höre wie sich eine Tür öffnet. Er schiebt mich fast schon grob vorwärts und drückt mich nach einem schier endlosen Gang auf einen knarzenden Stuhl. Ich ziehe prüfend die Luft ein, riecht ziemlich muffig hier drin. Leise murmelnde Worte dringen an mein Ohr, ich erkenne einige Schutzzauber, meine außerdem einen Hauselfen genervt brummen zu hören. Bin wohl in einem reichen Haushalt zu Gast.

_Gast...Geisel trifft es wohl eher..._

"Entschuldigen Sie, die Maskerade muss leider sein, bis Sie einen kleinen Test bestanden haben", höre ich Kingsley hinter mir und dann entfernt er sich ein paar Schritte.

Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das alles hier nichts mit meinem Antrag auf unsere demnächst geplante Aurorenfortbildung zu tun hat.

"Entspannen Sie sich", flüstert plötzlich jemand direkt vor mir und ich glaube, diese Stimme zu kennen. Irgendwo in meiner Vergangenheit habe ich sie schon einmal gehört, und das Aufrichten meiner feinen Körperhärchen verrät mir, dass es sich nicht unbedingt um gute Erinnerungen handelt.

_Woher kenne ich diese Stimme bloß?_

Meinem Instinkt folgend, Kingsley zu vertrauen, versuche ich mich zu entspannen...Und bekomme plötzlich rasende Kopfschmerzen!

Jemand dringt mit schier unendlicher Kraft in meinen Geist ein, ohne Augenkontakt wohlgemerkt, ich halte mit allem, was ich an Okklumentik aufbieten kann dagegen. Was natürlich aufgrund dieses mächtigen Legilimentors ziemlich zwecklos ist.

_Erde an Tonks, Du bist ...was noch gleich?_

Ich verwickle meine Erinnerungen schnell in kleine Gedankenknäuel, die ich auf verschiedene Gestalten - im Geist angenommen - verteile, was diese Wahnsinnsmacht, die gerade versucht, mein Hirn zu übernehmen, ein wenig abschwächt.

Nach gefühlter Ewigkeit zieht er sich zurück und ich muss mich etwas um Fassung bemühen. Ich warte noch ein wenig ab, bis mir schließlich die Geduld abhanden kommt. Wütend springe ich auf, rufe mir meinen Zauberstab zurück und löse die magische Augenbinde.

_Verdammt, nicht ganz das, was ich erwartet hatte...was hab ich eigentlich erwartet?_

Okay, ich bin knapp über zwanzig und im Moment prädestiniert dazu, einmal an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben. Vor mir steht ein Mann, den ich gehofft hatte, nie wieder sehen zu müssen, und neben ihm ein gesuchter Massenmörder.

Spüre eine Bewegung hinter mir. Kingsley stellt sich links neben mich und im rechten Augenwinkel erkenne ich die unverwechselbaren, knallbunten Roben meines ehemaligen Schulleiters. Er lächelt mich gutmütig an und sieht zu `Graf Dracula`.

Dieser nickt Dumbledore bestätigend zu. Dann bleibt sein Blick wieder etwas angewidert an mir heften. "Diese Farben haben Sie nicht verdient!"

Wie habe ich nur diese Stimme nicht sofort zuordnen können? Gut, jetzt, wo er laut und natürlich verärgert spricht, erkenne ich die tiefe sonore Stimme meines einstigen Zaubertrankprofessors nur allzu leicht. Allein die Tatsache, mich grundlos zu verspotten, identifiziert ihn eindeutig.

_Apropos, was meinte er?_

"Slytherin in und auf dem Kopf", kichert Dumbledore und nimmt sich eine Strähne meines Haare, das, wie ich verwundert feststelle, grün- silbern gestreift geworden ist.

Lasse es schnell wieder pink werden und sehe abwechselnd zu Kingsley, der noch meinen Zauberstab hat und...Sirius Black.

"Äh, was genau ist hier los?" Weiß nur zu gut, wie lächerlich diese Frage klingt, aber muss irgendwie bisschen Licht ins Dunkel hier bringen. Sirius reicht mir ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und lächelt mich tatsächlich an.

"Hier, das wirst du brauchen."

Nehme das Glas an, trinke aber nichts.

_Ja, Alastor, ein wenig hab ich schon von Dir gelernt!!_

"Willkommen im Orden des Phönix!", sagt Dumbledore und klatscht begeistert in seine Hände.

_Hä?_

Snape nickt ihm erneut zu und verschwindet einfach. Würde auch gerne gehen, dieses komische Haus ist irgendwie....dunkel...sehr dunkel...mächtig dunkel.

"Trinken Sie ruhig, Sirius hat noch genug davon", lächelt Dumbledore mir zu und ich trinke einen Schluck.

Während ich langsam mein Glas leere, erfahre ich alles über Sirius, Harrys Entkommen aus den Fängen Voldemorts während des Turniers und die Tätigkeiten des Ordens.


	3. Von Hunden und Maulwürfen

"Also nochmal für ganz Doofe...", beginne ich mit einem sehr unanständigen Grinsen. Dumbledore grinst auch, natürlich nicht unanständig. Sirius schon eher. Wir sitzen mittlerweile in seiner ziemlich vergammelten Küche. "Wir, die `Guten`, haben Askabanausbrecher, einen Werwolf, den mächtigsten weißen Zauberer des Universums, Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat, diverse Professoren und Auroren und... den fiesesten Tränkebrauer Europas auf unserer Seite?"

Kingsley lacht kurz auf. "Wieso zum Salazar wurden dann die Capeträger noch nicht von Dementoren geküsst? Mir egal, ob mit oder ohne Zunge..."

"Nymphadora, soo einfach ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Ich begrüße zwar ihren unvergleichlichen...Enthusiasmus, aber wir müssen uns sehr zurückhalten. Über die Vorgänge im Ministerium brauche ich _Sie_ ja nun wirklich nicht zu informieren, der arme Harry wird es dieses Jahr nicht leicht haben in Hogwarts...wieder einmal.", seufzt Dumbledore und sieht irgendwie aus, als schwane ihm Böses.

"Wie geht es ihm eigentlich? Hab das mit den Dementoren am Rande mitbekommen", frage ich.

"Oh, Sie werden sich bald selbst überzeugen können. Kingsley, Remus, Alastor und ein paar andere werden ihn morgen abholen. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass Sie auch zur Leibgarde gehören, aber ich habe mich entschieden, Sie gleich für den Orden einzusetzen. Sie können ein Gästezimmer hier beziehen, bis die Schule wieder anfängt, dann werden Sie natürlich in Hogwarts wohnen, wenn Sie meinem Auftrag annehmen."

"Klar nehme ich an, hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste alles, was Mad-Eye und King Shack mir beigebracht haben hinter einem staubigen Schreibtisch vergessen. Freue mich über richtige Aufträge, erst recht, wenn sie nicht direkt von Fudge kommen", erkläre ich und hoffe, nicht zu offensichtlich begeistert zu klingen.

Sofort verfinstert sich Kingsleys Miene. "Nymphadora, deswegen wollte ich auch noch mit Ihnen reden. Weshalb ich überhaupt auf Sie aufmerksam geworden bin- und seien Sie froh, dass nur ich es bin- ist, weil Sie etwas zu direkt Ihre Meinung über die Wiederauferstehung des Bösen äußern. Nehmen Sie sich etwas zusammen! Es ist in diesen Tagen nicht ratsam, sich negativ über das Ministerium zu äußern, ein Mitglied in Askaban nützt uns nichts!"

Ich nicke etwas verlegen mit dem Kopf. _Erst denken, dann reden._

"So, Sirius hat uns das Haus als Hauptquartier angeboten, ich brauche etwa eine Stunde, bis ich den Fidelius gesprochen habe, also raus hier und merken Sie sich die Adresse!"

Dumbledore setzt eine ungewohnt ungeduldige Miene auf und scheucht uns aus dem Haus.

Vor der Tür hake ich mich bei Kingsley unter und blicke verwundert zu dem großen schwarzen Hund, der uns hinterher läuft.

"Das ist Sirius", flüstert Kingsley und meine Augen weiten sich.

"Jetzt wird mir einiges klar!" Dementoren können keine Tiere sehen..hören..spüren...was auch immer. Wir gehen zu einem Pub und ich lasse mich von meinem Chef zu einem Guinness einladen. Sirius bzw. Schnuffel, wie Kingsley mich informiert, legt sich unter den Tisch und positioniert seinen bärigen Kopf auf meinem linken Fuß. Gut, dass ich kniehohe, klobige Stiefel unter meinem ziemlich kurzen Rock trage. Vorsichtshalber schlage ich die Beine übereinander.

_Kann ein Hund enttäuscht gucken?_

"Tonks, da ist noch etwas, was Sie wissen müssen", beginnt Kingsley und sieht mich ein bisschen sorgenvoll an.

Mir ist natürlich aufgefallen, dass er meinen Nachnamen benutzt, der - wie alle die mich kennen, wissen - von mir bevorzugt wird. Er nähert sich meinem Ohr und ich kann seinen Ohrring im Licht der Fackeln glitzern sehen.

"_Die_ haben mehrere Spione im Ministerium, und ich fürchte, auch Percy Weasley gegenüber müssen wir mehr als vorsichtig sein, er steht voll und ganz hinter Fudge, er weiß nichts vom Orden, und erst recht nicht, dass fast seine ganze Familie mitmacht."

Ich kenne den unsympathischsten Weasley natürlich, schließlich war sein Bruder Charlie in meiner Klasse und Percy als größter Wichtigtuer der Schule unübersehbar. Langsam steigt mir das Bier in den Kopf. Noch dazu der Whisky von vorhin. Verdammte Fledermaus! Okklumentik war schon immer sehr kräftezehrend für mich.

"Wie haben Sie eigentlich Snape so heil überstanden? Alle anderen sind nach seiner Attacke in Tränen ausgebrochen..."

"Ach so? Dumbledore hat mich speziell auf die Metamorphmagie hin ausgebildet, ich erschaffe mich im Geiste mehrfach neu und verteile meine Gedanken auf die verschiedenen Leute, von denen jeder seine ganze Okklumentikkraft auf einige wenige Erinnerungen konzentrieren kann, statt auf den geballten Haufen auf einmal." _Ich war noch nie gut im Erklären._

"Zumindest hat er danach ein bisschen wütender ausgesehen, scheint als hätte er nicht so viel zu sehen bekommen, wie er gehofft hatte", sagt Kingsley mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und krault den wedelnden Schnuffel am Rücken. Ach wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich nicht ganz so kontaktfreudig bin, wie alle von mir denken. Kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass Snape sich über meine intimsten Erinnerungen lustig macht... Nicht, dass es da allzu viele gibt...

"Was soll ich eigentlich für Dumbledore tun?"

"Schätze, dass Haus muss für unser erstes Treffen bewohnbar gemacht werden", murmelt Kingsley.

Ich hoffe doch schwer, mich verhört zu haben. "Ich soll putzen?" _Hallo, ich bin Aurorin, schon vergessen?_

"Die Weasleys, Hermine Granger und Sirius werden Ihnen natürlich helfen."

"Oh, Danke, da bin ich aber beruhigt. Und was genau macht Snape? Putzmittel mixen?"

Er lacht kurz auf und auch unterm Tisch ertönt ein Geräusch, ähnlich dem Kichern einer Hyäne.

"Nein, der hat anderes zu tun."

Ich lache plötzlich alleine weiter, denn meine beiden Begleiter sehen nun verlegen zu Boden.


	4. Der gnädige Knochenbrecher

Ein paar Tage später im Blackhaus.

"Nymphadora Tonks, sieben Jahre Hogwarts, ein paar Ohnegleichen, mehrere Erwartungen übertroffen, Treiberin des Quidditchteams von Hufflepuff vom zweiten bis zum letzten Schuljahr, staatlich examinierte Aurorin, Probejahr ohne Zwischenfälle absolviert, das ein oder andere Lob von Chefausbilder in VgdDK Alastor Moody Himself, beseitige im Rahmen meines ersten Außeneinsatzes eine widerliche Mischung aus Vogel- und Pferdescheiße", maule ich vor mich hin.

Ron hält sich längst den Bauch vor Lachen, Hermine kichert verschmitzt, Ginny muss aufpassen, dass sie nicht mit der Nase in Seidenschnabels Mist fällt, so sehr kugelt sie sich.

"Genau so hatte ich mir die Ausübung meines Berufs vorgestellt..." Verärgert betrachte ich meine schweinchenrosa Muggelgummihandschuhe, nachdem ich Hermine und den Weasleykindern ein paar Tipps gegeben habe, wie sie Molly Weasley besser austricksen und vor allem unsere Abwehrzauber erkennen können während der Versammlungen, hat uns eben diese zum Ausmisten auf Muggelart verdonnert.

"Wieso lebt er eigentlich hier in der Dachkammer? Haben die Blacks keinen Garten?", fragt Ron missmutig.

"Und dann? Soll er den ganzen Tag an einer Kette hängen? Hier kann er wenigstens umher wandern", ereifert sich Hermine. "Und vergiss nicht, dass er genauso ein gesuchter Verbrecher ist, wie sein Herrchen."

"Würde jedem, der versucht Malfoy einen Arm abzuhacken ´nen Orden verleihen", murmelt Ron in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Wie charmant", lächele ich ihm zu und ernte ein paar rote Ohren seinerseits.

_Pubertät..._

"Puh, jetzt brauch ich aber ´ne Pause, ist ganz schön heiß hier." Schon bevor ich die Tür öffne, spüre ich eine Veränderung der Magie im Raum, jemand betritt das Haus.

"Oh Harry, wie schön Dich zu sehen", höre ich Molly ganz leise zu dem Jungen im Flur sagen, der von Zauberern umringt etwas verdutzt im Eingangsbereich steht. Ich informiere meine Putzkumpanen und steige die Treppen hinunter, um ihn zu begrüßen.

"Hi Harry, schön dich endlich auch mal kennen zu lernen."

Sein Blick wandert über mein ziemlich versautes Shirt hoch in meine Augen. Ich versuche, nicht auf die Narbe zu starren und lasse meine Haare genau so wirr vom Kopf abstehen wie seine. Erstaunt sieht er zu Molly, die ihn sofort aufklärt.

"Das ist Nymphadora Tonks, sie ist Aurorin und auch Mitglied des Ordens. Und ein Metamorphmagus, wie du sehen kannst.. Komm jetzt erst mal in dein Zimmer, wir müssen uns auch etwas beeilen, ich muss noch die Getränke vorbereiten."

Harry nickt und geht langsam nach oben zu seinen Freunden. Den Leibwächtern zugewandt fügt sie noch leise hinzu. "Setzt Euch doch schon einmal, er wird bestimmt gleich kommen."

Ich folge Molly, bestimmt kann sie Hilfe gebrauchen. Kurz vor der Küchentür dreht sie sich zu mir um und reicht mir meinen Zauberstab, den sie irgendwo in den Weiten ihrer Schürze versteckt hatte. "So kannst Du nicht rein, Tonks, das ist unhygienisch."

_Für eine Reinblüterin hat sie ganz schön viele Muggelsachen drauf..._

Sie verschwindet in die Küche und ich beschließe erst einmal zu duschen. Klebt eindeutig zu viel Seidenschnabeldreck an mir.

Nach einer schnellen, heißen Dusche entschließe ich mich, meine Haut an der Luft trocknen zu lassen, bleibe nackt vor dem Spiegel stehen und versuche schnell ein paar ausgefallene Haarfarben und -längen. Als ich bei weinrot und hüftlang angekommen bin, öffnet sich die Tür und ich sehe im Spiegel einen peinlich berührten Werwolf hinter mir stehen. Schnell noch ein paar Zentimeter längere Haare und ich bin wenigstens notdürftig bedeckt.

"Ich wollte ja für Playwiz modeln, aber sie sagten, für eine Aurorin würden sich nur die Sadomasokerle interessieren und ich muss immer lachen, wenn ich jemanden züchtigen soll."

Verwirrt sieht er mich an und bemerkt erst jetzt, dass er mich die ganze Zeit, statt sich höflich um zudrehen, angestarrt hatte. Seine Augen leuchten irgendwie animalisch, passt gar nicht zu dem so schüchtern wirkenden Mann. Scheint kurz vor Vollmond zu sein.

Endlich geht er mit einem leisen Sorry wieder hinaus und schließt die Tür. Kann nicht verhindern, dass ich ziemlich dümmlich grinsen muss. Ich bin mir meiner Reize durchaus bewusst.

Schön, könnte obenherum etwas fülliger sein, aber untenherum bin ich Weltklasse gebaut.

Muskulöser Hintern mit dem man Walnüsse knacken könnte, wohl geformte schön definierte Beine und zierliche Füße, die ich schnell in meine schweren Schnallenstiefel stecke, aus einem Muggelbikeladen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Zaubere mir noch schnell meinen Slip, schwarzen Nappahosen und ein weinrotes Netzshirt mit Trompetenärmeln plus schwarzer Lederweste - ohne wäre wohl bisschen nuttig - an den Körper und lass meine Haare etwa bis zum Ellenbogen schrumpfen.

Kurzer Blick in den Spiegel...

Ja geht, ausgefallen, aber seriös genug, für ein `Dienstgespräch`. Kaum im Flur stolpere ich über etwas knorriges. Autsch! Uärg, dieser Hauself ist so unglaublich eklig!

"Missgebildetes Mädchen, Kreacher achtet nicht auf sie, Freundin von allen unwürdig..."

"Hi Kreach, Danke, dass du Fackeln sparst, sind echt nicht billig." Blödes Vieh hat tatsächlich alle Feuer gelöscht. Man sieht ja die Hand vor Augen nicht. Aus dem Stimmengewirr weiter unten schließe ich, dass die Versammlung in der Küche stattfindet und renne schnell die Treppe runter.

Keine gute Idee, bleibe natürlich am blöden Treppenteppich hängen - so was haben auch nur Leute, die nicht selber putzen müssen - und falle krachend in die Samtvorhänge dieses bescheuerten Porträts. Wenigstens spendet die Kerze auf dem Tischchen von Sirius´ Mutter ein wenig Licht.

**"Blutsverräter, Schlammblüter, verrecken sollt ihr alle, ich verfluche Euch! Schluck Drachenpisse, Du nichtsnutzige, verhurte, dumme..."**

Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, die Vorhänge zu schließen, kommt mir endlich jemand zu Hilfe, die sind wirklich schwer und widerspenstig noch dazu. Als es uns endlich gemeinsam gelingt, sie zu schließen, berühre ich kurz die Hände meines Retters, die sofort aus meinem Blickfeld verschwinden. Plötzlich packt er mich grob am Arm und schiebt mich neben sich her in Richtung Küche.

Schaffe es noch einmal zu stolpern, diesmal über diesen Trollfuß und halte mich reflexartig irgendwo fest. Ritsch! Die Küchentür öffnet sich und das helle Licht blendet mich.

"Mehr als zehn Schritte an Ihrer Seite sind lebensgefährlich!" Verwirrt blicke ich in ziemlich schwarzen Augen. Snape zieht wütend seinen Umhang aus, der in Höhe der Schultern eingerissen ist. Toll, von allen Möglichkeiten in diesem engen Flur halte ich mich ausgerechnet an seinem Umhang fest...zu fest... Verlegen richte ich meinen Zauberstab auf seinen Umhang, um den Riss zu reparieren.

Er stößt noch wütender meinen Zauberstab weg und macht es selbst. Ohne Zauberstab und ungesagt.

_Okay... Angeber!_

Plötzlich stockt er. Aus seiner linken Manschette glüht es eigentümlich, seine Augen verengen sich und er hebt seinen Zauberstab. Mit der linken, offenbar schmerzenden Hand nimmt er eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und steckt mit der anderen die Spitze seines schwarzen Zauberstabs in seine ungewaschenen Haare. Nachdem er den silbrigen Gedankenfaden in das Fläschchen gelegt hat, drückt er es mir in die Hand.

"Ich werde gerufen, geben Sie das Dumbledore, es ist wichtig." Er ignoriert die Versammelten, die uns verwirrt anstarren und wirft sich den Umhang wieder über die Schultern. "Versuchen Sie, es nicht kaputt zu machen."

Spricht ´s und verschwindet wieder im dunklen Flur.

_Jawohl, Sir, werde Befehl sofort ausführen, Sir!_

Unverschämtheit, als wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie zerbrechlich... Gut, bin nicht gerade für Fingerspitzengefühl bekannt, aber Hagrid ist auch sehr tolpatschig! _Und niemand würde ihm eine winzige Glasflasche mit Gedanken anvertrauen..._

Reiche Dumbledore mit spitzen Fingern die Phiole. Etwas, dass aus Snapes Haaren kam, möchte man sowieso nicht länger in der Hand halten als nötig. "Soll ich Ihnen geben, er wurde gerufen, ist schon weg."

"Was ist das?", fragt Molly ihn.

"Nun, wir werden es uns ansehen." Dumbledore ruft nach Dobby, der mit einem Plopp erscheint und sofort den Kopf einzieht. Selbst er spürt die dunkle Macht in diesem Schuppen. Werden wohl alte Erinnerungen wach. Dumbledore bittet ihn, uns sein Denkarium zu bringen und der nette Hauself mit den komischen Mützen verschwindet nach einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Was glauben Sie, wieso Er ihn ausgerechnet jetzt ruft?", fragt Kingsley Dumbledore. Dieser sieht kurz auf seine magische Sonnenuhr und seine Miene verfinstert sich.

"Es ist Zeit, die Anwärter aufzunehmen. Voldemort schläft nicht."

Es knallt laut und Dobby müht sich mit dem schweren Denkarium ab. Ich will ihm helfen, werde jedoch von Dumbledore zurückgehalten. "Danke, Nymphadora, ich mache das schon."

Toll, traut hier irgendjemand mir irgendwas zu? Außer Ausmisten... Dumbledore stellt das Denkarium auf den Küchentisch und kippt Snapes Gedanken rein. _"Memoria visibilas panoramicon"!_

Aus dem eigentümlichen Licht des Denkariums steigt Dampf auf, in dem sich langsam ein Bild formt, so dass alle gleichzeitig zusehen können, was passiert, ohne mit dem Kopf einzutauchen. Sieht fast aus, wie Muggelfernsehen. Das Bild klärt sich und alle keuchen entsetzt auf.

Niemand geringeres als Lord Voldemort persönlich lächelt uns an...bzw. einen Mann in schwarzer Kutte, den ich nicht erkennen kann, weil er natürlich die silberne Maske der Todesser trägt. Sie scheinen in einem Wald zu sein, man kann vereinzelt Bäume erkennen, aber es ist ungewöhnlich dunkel. Bestimmt sorgt Voldemort hinreichend dafür, dass er keine heimlichen Beobachter hat.

"Seht doch, wer sich doch noch dazu entschieden hat, meinem Ruf zu folgen", zischt er ihn an und sein Lächeln wird diabolischer. Sofern das überhaupt möglich ist... In den roten Reptilienaugen glitzert es und Lord Voldemort fängt an zu zischeln.

"Bei Merlins Bart", ruft Molly und schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Ich sehe eine leise Bewegung im Gebüsch. Eine riesige Schlange kommt auf uns zu und beginnt langsam an dem armen Kerl hoch zukriechen. Er steht weiterhin ruhig da, man merkt ihm nur an, dass die Schlange wohl ziemlich schwer ist, denn er atmet etwas lauter wegen der Anstrengung. Sie wickelt sich komplett um seinen Körper und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Voldemort stellt sich dicht vor ihn und wischt die Maske von seinem Gesicht.

_Mir wird plötzlich schlecht._

Ich wusste, dass Dumbledore einen Weg gefunden hat, an Informationen über den Unnennbaren zu kommen, aber so?? Keine Sekunde habe ich die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass er ihn ausspionieren lässt. Oder das jemand verrückt genug ist, das zu riskieren. Checkt denn keiner wie gefährlich das für Snape ist?

_Klar, Tonks. Dumbledore braucht gerade Dich, um irgendwas zu `checken`._

Gespannt widme ich wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Szene direkt vor mir. Voldemort zischelt schon wieder und Nagini wickelt sich etwas enger um Snape. Molly neben mir wendet den Blick ab und greift nach der Hand ihres Mannes.

"Warum kommst du erst jetzt? Überlege dir gut, was du antwortest. Ich gebe dir Zeit, mir eine glaubhafte Antwort zu geben, bis deine ersten Knochen brechen. Danach werde ich ein wenig ungnädig sein müssen."

_Ach, Knochenbrechen ist gnädig?_

Snape murmelt etwas, was ich nicht verstehen kann, Schweiß tritt auf seine Stirn, Naginis muskulöser Körper windet sich immer weiter. Der Tränkemeister geht in die Knie. "...nur so...Dumbledore ...Informationen an Euch weitergeben über...", presst Snape mit seiner letzten Atemluft heraus, bevor...

_Knack!_

Ich schmecke Galle. Augen zu. Tief durch atmen.

_Knack!_

Man sieht deutlich, dass Snape schreien würde, wenn er denn noch etwas in seinen Lungen hätte, dass er heraus schreien könnte. Nach dem dritten Knacken zischt Voldemort kurz und die Schlange lässt sich zu Boden fallen. Snape kippt nach vorne und bleibt eine Weile hustend und würgend vorn über gebeugt knien. Plötzlich hält Dumbledore das Bild an und deutet auf etwas graues in Voldemorts Nähe.

"Greyback!", ruft Lupin und springt auf.

_Oh, super, warum nicht auch noch gegen ein paar Werwölfe kämpfen, es soll ja schließlich nicht zu einfach werden. _

Dumbledore lässt das Bild weiterlaufen und wir beobachten ein wenig schadenfroh, wie Voldemort den Werwolf angewidert ansieht. Greyback achtet nicht auf den hustenden Mann und verbeugt sich wenig überzeugend demütig. "Malfoy sagt, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

"Du kannst einige meiner Diener haben, um Dir bei Deinem... Projekt ...zu helfen. Lasst Euch nicht erwischen. Geht behutsam vor, ich brauche viele von Euch an meiner Seite", mahnt Voldemort.

"Aber wie soll das funktionieren? Nur wenige Menschen werden dort sein, wo Sie mich hin schicken. Es wird zu lange dauern."

"Du wirst dich eben gedulden müssen." Man sieht Voldemort nur allzu gut an, dass er nicht gerne mit solch schäbigen Kreaturen zu tun hat.

"Diese ganze Mühe nützt Ihnen sowieso nichts, Sie haben keine Kontrolle über meine Brüder, wenn sie verwandelt sind. Dazu bräuchten Sie den Trank, soweit ich weiß, gibt es nur einen Mann in Großbritannien, der ihn herstellen kann, und dessen Kopf steckt in Dumbledores Arsch."

Voldemort lächelt fast gutmütig. "Nicht immer."

Greyback sieht zu Snape, der mühsam versucht sein Blut mit Sauerstoff anzureichern. Nicht gerade einfach, wenn die Lungen dreifach von gebrochenen Rippen durchstoßen sind. Er hebt den Kopf und einen kurzen Moment sieht es so aus, als hätte er echte Angst vor dem Werwolf. Kann mich aber auch getäuscht haben. Mein Adrenalinspiegel ist komischerweise ziemlich hoch. Mag damit zusammenhängen, dass ich es nicht gewohnt bin, Zeugin von Folter und Quälerei zu sein. Greyback fängt an zu lachen, verneigt sich, nun respektvoll, und verschwindet im Gebüsch.

"Du kannst gehen", erlöst Voldemort seinen Anhänger und löst sich in eine graue Rauchwolke auf, Dumbledore löscht das Bild.

"Wieso hat dieser Bastard nicht schon früher was gesagt? Es könnte längst schon unnötige Opfer gegeben haben, wieso erfahren wir erst jetzt davon?", knurrt Mad-Eye.

"Alastor, bitte, ich weiß davon schon seit Wochen, Remus hat angefangen Kontakte zu knüpfen, er wird demnächst in einer Kolonie untertauchen", antwortet Dumbledore nicht mehr ganz so gutmütig. "Ich wollte vor allem die Zweifler unter Euch beruhigen. Wie ihr sehen konntet, steht Severus zu hundert Prozent auf unserer Seite."

"Das bisschen Würgen? Das beweist gar nichts. Wahrscheinlich ist die Entschädigung groß genug, soweit ich mitbekommen habe, fanden seither schon drei Treffen statt, zu denen Snape ohne zu zögern gegangen ist. Wenn ihn das alles so quält, würde er nicht mehr hingehen."

Ich starre Moody ärgerlich an. Das kann er nicht wirklich ernst meinen...

"Moody, Du weißt genau, dass das Mal crutiatusartige Schmerzen macht, wenn der Träger dem Ruf nicht sofort folgt. Ganz zu schweigen von den Verbrennungen", schaltet sich Arthur Weasley ein.

"Das Mal verheilt immer sofort", mault Alastor weiter.

Dumbledore sieht ihn traurig an. "Ich musste Severus lange dazu überreden, uns diese Erinnerung zu zeigen, und glaube mir, das war bei weitem nicht das schlimmste, was Voldemort ihm bisher angetan hat."

"Jeder so, wie er´s verdient. Sie nehmen also gerade Anwärter auf?", versucht Moody das Thema zu wechseln.

"Severus wird erst morgen wieder zurück sein, wir müssen jetzt vor allem klären, wie wir die Schüler daran hindern, das Schulgebäude zu verlassen", sagt Kingsley.

"Wieso?" fragte ich ziemlich verwirrt.

"Greyback bevorzugt Kinder", antwortet Lupin und mir wird schon wieder schlecht.


	5. Wer kann gute Reinigungszauber?

Klonk. Klonk.

Moody humpelt rechts neben mir, seine Nerven liegen ziemlich blank. Viel öfter als sonst greift er nach seinem ollen Flachmann. Ich bezweifle, ob ich wirklich wissen will, was da drin ist. Hoffentlich ein gescheiter Beruhigungstrank oder so.

Seit der Sache mit Crouch hat seine Gemütsverfassung sich zusehends verschlechtert. Er war vorher schon nicht gerade beliebt, jetzt lacht eigentlich fast jeder im Ministerium über den Ehemaligen.

Sicher, es ist nicht besonders klug von Siri...äh Schnuffel uns und die Kinder zum Bahnhof zu begleiten, aber der arme Kerl kommt ja nie vor die Tür. Kein Grund ihn deswegen so anzufahren, finde ich zumindest. Hat schon genug an Snapes Lästereien zu knabbern, braucht er nicht auch noch Schelte von Moody.

Harry hat sich jedenfalls gefreut. Die beiden haben wirklich ein enges Verhältnis, besonders, wenn man bedenkt wie wenig und kurz sie sich eigentlich kennen. Auch Lupin scheint Harry zu mögen, und alle mögen Harry. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.

_Solche Sprichwörter können auch nur Muggel erfinden._

Ups, Schnuffel ist mit Harry verschwunden.

"Mad-Eye, beruhige dich, ich kann keine Todesser da drin sehen", flüstere ich ihm zu, misstrauisch in die Wartekabine spähend. "Lass ihnen doch ein bisschen Zeit, sie werden schon nicht..."

"Hast du den gesehen? Was versteckt er da?" Er nickt zu einem alten Muggel hinüber, der einen klapprigen Einkaufswagen vor sich herschiebt.

"Essen, Schnaps, wärmere Kleider?", antworte ich augenrollend. Moody setzt wieder den Flachmann an die Lippen. "Hast du Angst, er hat geballte schwarze Magie in dreckige Lumpen eingewickelt?"

Jetzt sieht mein Mentor mich böse an. Schuldbewusst senke ich den Blick.

"Ich war dagegen, dass Sie aufgenommen werden, Nymphadora", zischt er mich an und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mein Haar rot wird.

"Sie legen einfach nicht die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit an den Tag, könnten auch die Weasleyzwilllinge aufnehmen, würde unsere Lage auch nicht weiter verschlimmern."

Bevor ich nun ziemlich wütend etwas ziemlich respektloses erwidern kann, stoßen Harry und Schnuffel wieder zu uns und wir gehen weiter zum Gleis 9 3/4.

Nicht ernst genug. So ein Quatsch. Nur, weil ich öfter lache als Snape und weniger trinke als Moody heißt das nicht, dass ich mir der Gefahr unserer Situation nicht bewusst wäre. Letzten Endes sind wir nur eine Hand voll Leute, die versuchen, sich gegen gut trainierte, hoch gefährliche, heimtückische und vor allem loyale Gegner zu stellen. Und noch dazu gegen das Ministerium.

Als ich die Ausbildung anfing, hätte ich im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass ich Fudge einmal hintergehen würde.

Wir passieren nacheinander die Wand und treffen die Weasleys, Hermine und Kingsley dahinter. Ich nicke ihm zu, während Moody einen genauen Bericht über jede verdächtige und unverdächtige Person, die unseren Weg gekreuzt hat, abliefert. Auch Kings beobachtet skeptisch Moodys andauernde Trinkerei.

"Was glauben Sie, hat er da drin?", fragt Kingsley mich leise, als Moody das Einsteigen unserer Schützlinge in den Express überwacht.

"Keine Ahnung, Alkohol jedenfalls nicht, er riecht nicht", sage ich nur wenig überzeugt.

"Nun, es gibt Flüche, die den Alkoholdunst verringern. Severus sagte, Alastor rieche schwach nach Amethyst", meint Kings.

Ich sehe ihn erstaunt an. Geriebener Amethyst ist ein uraltes Muggelmittel gegen Kater. "Snape kann Amethyst riechen? Snape riecht...Steine?" Lache prustend in mich hinein.

Er lächelt mich väterlich an. "Sie sollten ihn nicht unterschätzen, seine Braukünste und alles was dazu gehört, sind brillant."

"Äh, das weiß ich, ich hatte ihn schließlich auch sieben Jahre an der Backe." Ich muss kurz nachdenken.

"Stimmt das was Greyback gesagt hat? Ist er der einzige, der den Wolfsbanntrank brauen kann?"

"Ja, soweit wir wissen schon. Der Tränkemeister von Durmstrang kann es angeblich auch, aber Severus hat ihn wohl einmal auf spezielle Zutaten angesprochen, die es wohl in dessen Heimat gibt, er schien sie nicht zu kennen."

"Sind die wertvoll? Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur nicht teilen", sinniere ich.

Wieder dieses väterliche Lächeln.

"Tonks, Severus´ Fähigkeiten im Brauen werden nur noch von seiner Legilimentik übertroffen. Niemand macht ihm so schnell etwas vor. Sie können ja mal einen Versuch riskieren."

Jetzt wirkt sein Lächeln schelmisch.

"Wissen Sie, die alten Hasen des", er senkt seine Stimme noch mehr, so dass ich ihn kaum noch verstehen kann,"Ordens versuchen schon lange ihm einen Streich zu spielen, aber er merkt sofort, wenn jemand etwas im Schilde führt." Er räuspert sich. "Wir sollten das bei einer gemütlicheren Gelegenheit besprechen, hier ist wohl nicht der geeignete Ort für Schabernack. Sie werden mitfahren, ich fürchte Harry ist seit den Geschehnissen auf dem Friedhof nicht gut auf die zu sprechen."

Ich sehe mich um und entdecke scheinbar überall Kinder von Todessern. "Wie soll ich die alle gleichzeitig beaufsichtigen?", frage ich mit einem Anflug von Panik.

Sie steigen alle in verschiedene Abteile ein. Kingsley verdreht genervt die Augen. "Sie werden natürlich nur Harry beaufsichtigen. Gute Fahrt."

Ja!

Ich hatte gehofft, dass er das sagt. Äußerst gut gelaunt steige ich auch in den Zug und finde schon nach kurzer Zeit Harrys Abteil.

"Hey Leute", begrüße ich den verdutzten Harry, der mit Ginny, einem blonden Mädchen und einem Jungen im Abteil sitzt, der nur Alice Longbottoms Sohn sein kann.

Unglaublich diese Ähnlichkeit. Wie oft bin ich schon an der Ehrentafel im Aurorenbüro stehen geblieben, wo auch das Portrait der Longbottoms hängt, als einziges ohne schwarzes Trauerflor, wobei sie es, wie ich gehört habe genauso verdient hätten. Oder noch mehr.

Hoffentlich hänge ich dort in ferner Zukunft nur übersät mit Orden, weil ich mehrere Todesser verhaftet und ehrenhaft im Kampf gefallen bin! Alles, nur nicht irgendwo herum vegetieren. Als seelenlose Hülle.

"Tonks? Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Harry vorsichtig.

"Klar, wieso?"

"Dein Haar sieht so komisch aus."

Ich versuche mein Spiegelbild im Fenster zu erkennen. Modell Mauerblümchen passt nun wirklich nicht zu mir. Meine Harry werden wieder pink und ich schaffe es sogar, Harry an zulächeln.

"Das ist Neville Longbottom und das ist Luna Lovegood", stellt Ginny nun auch Harry das Mädchen vor.

"Ich bin Tonks, bin heute eure Anstandsdame", antworte ich. Ginny fängt an zu kichern während Neville verlegen aus dem Fenster sieht.

"Kann der irgendwas?", fragt Harry auf das komische Gewächs in Nevilles Armen deutend.

"Oh ja, warte." Während er nach einer Feder in seiner Tasche langt, setze ich mich neben Harry auf die Bank.

Schwerwiegender Fehler.

Bekomme eine heftige Dusche jauchigen Stinksaft ab, nachdem Neville das Ding ziemlich heftig mit der Feder gepiekt hat. "Oh, entschuldigt, ich wusste nicht, dass es so heftig...tut mir Leid..", murmelt er verlegen und wischt sich mit der Hand im Gesicht herum.

"Nicht verreiben, vor allem nicht in die Augen, davon kannst du für Stunden blind werden."

Er sieht mich erschrocken an, ein bisschen was hat er schon ins Auge bekommen.

"Keine Sorge, es gibt einen Trank, ich bin sicher Professor Snape hat den auf Vorrat...Neville?" Merlin, der Junge sieht aus, als falle er gleich in Ohnmacht.

"Also...ein Auge reicht doch vollkommen aus...nicht wahr?" Er zittert.

"Mensch Neville, schon gut, er ist ja nicht hier, du sollst eventuell nur seinen Trank nehmen, von Madame Pomfrey natürlich", sagt Ginny beruhigend.

Neville wird zunehmend gelassener. Gerade als ich meinen Umhang ausziehen will, um den widerlichen Stinksaft besser wegzaubern zu können, öffnet sich die Abteiltür und ein sehr hübsches nervöses Mädchen begrüßt Harry. Er sieht ein wenig verzweifelt aus. Aber irgendwie süß, mal abgesehen vom Stinksaft...

Genauso schnell wie sie her gekommen war, verschwindet sie auch schon wieder. Ich muss mir das Lachen verkneifen beim Anblick von Harrys betretenem Gesicht. "Keine Sorge Harry, wir Mädels mögen Jungs, die sich blamieren, besser als Angeber."

Ich reinige mit Ginnys Hilfe, die die Reinigungszauber eindeutig besser drauf hat als ich, das Abteil, gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Tür geht wieder auf und Ron und Hermine setzen sich seufzend uns gegenüber. "Was machst du hier? Ist was passiert?", fragt Ron und legt ächzend wie ein alter Mann seine müden Beine auf die Bank neben Luna.

"Nein, ich bin nur zur Sicherheit hier, nur des lieben Friedens willen", grinse ich ihn an.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murmelt Harry und ich sehe, wie sich die Tür ein drittes Mal öffnet. Meine Hand fährt unwillkürlich zu meinem Zauberstab, dort in der Tür steht eine jüngere Version von Lucius Malfoy.

"Was gibt's?", fragt Harry sofort und es klingt, als müsste ich meine Dienstzeit doch nicht nur auf dem Hintern absitzen.

"Benimm dich, Potter, oder ich verpasse Dir eine Strafarbeit. du siehst, dass ich im Gegensatz zu Dir Vertrauensschüler bin und..."

"Er lebe hoch", rufe ich plötzlich aufspringend und applaudiere dem hochnäsigen Slytherin. Ein hämisches Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Wow, Potter, DAS ist Deine Nanny?" Er fängt an zu lachen, die zwei Gorillas neben ihm stimmen sofort gehorsam ein. Bin mir sicher, dass keiner von denen weiß, was eine Nanny ist... Malfoy Junior geht einen Schritt näher an mich heran und lässt seine Augen über meinen Körper wandern.

"Wissen Sie, Vater erwähnte, Sie versuchen sich gerade im Ministerium", er sucht nach dem richtigen Wort," Vorteile durch _Körpereinsatz_ zu verschaffen. Offen gesagt, glaube ich das nicht."

Ich muss ziemlich verwirrt aussehen, denn er erklärt sofort weiter. "Sie sind nicht reizend genug für diese Art der Beförderung."

King und Kong stimmen sofort Lobeshymnen auf Malfoys grandiosen Witz an und Hermine tritt vor mich. "Raus hier!"

Ich lege ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter. "Schon gut, weißt du, ich will Deine Welt nicht ins wanken bringen, aber Dein Vater hat sich alles, was du und er glaubt erreicht zu haben, gekauft, deswegen kann er nicht anders, als diejenigen, die tatsächlich etwas leisten, zu verspotten."

Mein Lächeln ist honigsüß. Seins nicht. "Bald werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie hätten einen Schwanz mit dem Sie freudig wedeln können, wenn Sie meinen Vater sehen, freudig wie ein Hund!"

Und schon verschwinden sie durch die Tür. Harry, Hermine und ich sehen einander entsetzt an, offenbar hat jeder die besondere Betonung des Wortes Hund bemerkt, kann einfach kein Zufall gewesen Malfoy glaubt, dass zwei hochrangige Auroren bzw. ein Ex-Auror und ich mit einem Schwerverbrecher auf dem Bahnsteig herum tollen, weiß das bestimmt auch bald Fudge.

Und wenn die Kasse stimmt, ist Fudge sehr leicht zu überzeugen...Ach was, Fudge ist auch so leicht zu überzeugen.

Wir verbringen die restliche Zugfahrt mit Zaubererschach, vor Luna und Neville können wir sowieso nicht offen reden. "Wir sind da, Mann hab ich Hunger." Ron springt fluchtartig aus dem Zug und reserviert eine Kutsche für uns, als wenn er so schneller zum köstlichen Abendessen auf Hogwarts kommt.

Ich streichle kurz über den Kopf des Thestrals, das unsere Kutsche zieht. Harry sieht mich erleichtert, die anderen eher sorgenvoll an. Klar, wie sollen sie mich auch sonst ansehen, nachdem ich in ihren Augen gerade Luft gestreichelt hab. Luna liest weiterhin unbeeindruckt in ihrem kopfstehenden Magazin. Wir fahren eine Weile, als sich die Kutschen plötzlich verlangsamen.

"Was ist jetzt los? Wir können hier nicht halten, da drüben ist der Wald", flüstert Ron leicht panisch.

Ich stelle mich hin und sehe nach Professor Raue-Pritsche, die Lehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe , die Hagrid vertritt. Ausnahmsweise sind alle Schüler mit Kutschen unterwegs, auch die Neuen, da es einfach zu wenig Personal gibt, im Moment. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, scheinbar weiß sie auch nicht, was mit den Thestralen los ist.

"_Sonorus!_ Okay, alle bleiben sitzen, Zauberstäbe raus!", rufe ich den Schülern zu. Super, jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnen. Gerade als ich einen Wasserabwehrzauber sprechen will, zieht mich jemand am Ärmel.

"Tonks, wieso ist der Regen so schwarz?", haucht Ron mit piepsiger Stimme.

"Was?" Eine eisige Faust scheint nach meinem Herzen zu greifen, nur widerwillig sehe ich nach oben in den fast vollen Mond. Es gibt nur eine Flüssigkeit, die im Mondlicht schwarz aussieht...

Okay, keine Panik.

"_Expecto Patronum!_ Schwimm zu Albus Dumbledore, sag ihm es regnet Blut, die Kutschen stehen. Schnell!"

Mein silberner Oktopus saust in Richtung Schloss und Prof. Raue-Pritsche und ich beschwören abwechselnd Wasserabweiser über die Kutschen. Als ich bei der hintersten Kutsche angekommen bin, wird der metallische Blutgeruch fast unerträglich. Das kommt eindeutig aus dem verbotenen Wald. Ich überlege kurz, ob ich wissen will, was dort los ist, als ich die ersten Helfer apparieren höre. Ich gehe zurück zu den anderen und berichte McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und Mme Pomfrey kurz was passiert ist.

"Jede Kutsche wählt einen Gegenstand aus, der in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt wird, so kommen wir direkt in die große Halle, Prof. Dumbledore hat die Banne so eingerichtet, dass das möglich ist. Schnell!", kommandiert McGonagall und wir verwandeln die ausgewählten Gegenstände in Portschlüssel.

Kurze Zeit später sind alle wohlbehalten in der Halle angekommen. Die meisten Schüler ziehen sofort ihre blutigen Sachen aus und werfen sie zu Boden.

"du meine Güte, was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?", fragt Mme Pomfrey und schnappt sich zwei ohnmächtige Schülerinnen, um sie zum Krankenflügel zu bringen. Die Lehrer fangen an, die blutgetränkten Sachen zu reinigen und nach und nach nehmen die verschreckten Schüler an ihren Tischen Platz. Ich ziehe meinen Umhang aus und will ihn gerade reinigen, als mir mein Umhang aus der Hand fliegt und direkt in Snapes Hand landet. Ohne ein Wort verschwindet er durch eine verborgene Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch.

"Klar, schenke ich ihnen!" Verärgert setze ich mich an den Hufflepufftisch. Alte Gewohnheit.

"Liebe Schüler, ich bitte um Ruhe", beginnt Dumbledore und sämtliches Getuschel erstirbt. "Ihr könnt euch beruhigen, hier seit ihr in Sicherheit, wir werden der Sache nachgehen. Professor Snape analysiert schon das Blut, es hat die Thestrale, die die Kutschen ziehen in eine Art Rausch versetzt, weswegen sie nicht weiter gegangen sind. Sie werden sich später wieder normal verhalten. Ich habe dieses Jahr ein paar sehr wichtige Ankündigungen zu machen, doch zunächst möchte ich ihnen die neue Lehrerin für VgdDK vorstellen. Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Ich huste den Kürbissaft, den ich gerade trinken wollte, um den widerlichen Geruch zu vergessen quer über den Tisch. Dolores unterrichtet Verteidigung?! Und ich übernehme ab morgen den Ballettkurs.

Die kleine rosa Hexe ist selbst unter den richtigen Ministeriumsfans unbeliebt, sie versucht einfach alle und jeden anzuschwärzen. Cornelius hier, Cornelius da. Hab mich schon des öfteren gefragt, ob die was miteinander haben...Uärgh... Wie löscht man nochmal die Bilder aus dem Kopf?

Dumbledore klatscht, anscheinend hat sie ihre Rede beendet, ich glaube, ich bin nicht die einzige, die ihr nicht zugehört hat. Er tritt wieder ans Pult und Snape kommt zurück und stellt sich mit grimmiger Miene neben den Direktor. Die Schüler, die am Anfang der Tische sitzen, rutschen etwas näher an ihre Kameraden heran.

"Dieses Jahr herrschen leider sehr strenge Sicherheitsregeln, es wird keinem Schüler gestattet, das Schloss allein zu verlassen, durch zuverlässige Quellen ist es uns gelungen, auch sämtlich Geheimgänge zu verschließen, bitte versucht erst gar nicht die Banne zu brechen, Professor Snape hat sie mit speziellen Tränken kombiniert, jeder, der es versucht, wird einen Tag lang mit grünem Gesicht herumlaufen und sich dafür verantworten müssen, die Regeln missachtet zu haben."

Ich höre Harrys Seufzen bis hier her. Snape lächelt hämisch. Harry denkt wohl auch, dass Dumbledores Quellen zwei ehemalige Rumtreiber sind, jeder mit Affinität zu Hunden, wenn auch auf unterschiedliche Weise.

"Die die mögen, können essen, die die lieber Baden, können sich Essen mit in die Gemeinschaftsräume nehmen", beendet Dumbledore das Abendessen.

Kollektives Stuhlrücken, kein Mensch fühlt sich durch die Anwendung von Reinigungszaubern wirklich richtig sauber, erst recht nicht, wenn es um Blut geht. Die Halle ist ziemlich schnell leer und ich begebe mich langsam zum Lehrertisch.

"...Sie uns sagen, um welche Art Blut es sich handelt?",fragt Dumbledore gerade Snape.

"Ja."

"Und?", fragt Umbridge ungeduldig, da er seine Antwort hinauszögert.

"Es war zu gleichen Teilen gemischt aus Zentauren- und Einhornblut."

"Oh, Merlin", flüstert McGonagall. Umbridge sieht komischerweise gelangweilt aus. Klar, sind ja nur Halbmenschen, schade, dass es nicht nur das Blut von denen war. Arme Einhörner..

"Was glauben Sie, hat das zu bedeuten?", frage ich in die Runde.

"Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung", sagt Dumbledore.

"Nun, offensichtlich haben diese Gäule erst Einhörner abgeschlachtet und sich dann ganz nach ihrer Natur gegenseitig getötet. Das Blut haben sie verteilt, damit auch jeder weiß, wer es getan hat", erklärt Umbridge ganz selbstverständlich.

"Es hat auf alle dreißig Kutschen gleichzeitig geregnet, Dolores, dazu braucht man schon ein paar Liter...", antworte ich ärgerlich auf ihre dumme Unterstellung.

"Soweit ich weiß verkraftet es so ein Gaul, ein Drittel seines Blutes zu verlieren ohne Schaden zu nehmen, wenn er also..."

Platsch!

Ihr Kopf ist nach vorne in ihre Suppe gefallen. Snape packt sie mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck an ihren fusseligen Haaren und reißt ihren Kopf nach hinten, damit sie nicht in der Suppe ertrinkt.

Sie schnarcht.

"Danke Severus. Sie werden allerdings zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit Dolores´ Gedächtnis manipulieren müssen.."

Uuuu nein, so was würde ein Snape nieee tun!

"Also, wer hat eine bessere Erklärung?"

"Was kann es für einen Zweck haben, die Schüler mit Blut zu berieseln, wen oder was sollte das anlocken?", fragt Professor Sprout.

"Vollmond ist erst morgen, Werwölfe scheiden also aus, was lebt noch im Wald, das Blut nicht widerstehen kann?", fragt McGonagall.

Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, was passiert wäre, wenn wir gezwungen gewesen wären, zu Fuß zu gehen. Schließlich kann man normalerweise nicht mir Portschlüsseln ins Schloss reisen, wegen der...Oh!

"Könnte es ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen sein? Damit Sie die Banne aufheben?", frage ich Dumbledore.

"Nun, ich habe die Aufhebung auf die Halle beschränkt, wenn jemand sozusagen als blinder Passagier mitgekommen wäre, hätten wir ihn doch gesehen, oder?"

Snape fängt plötzlich an zu lachen. Ein sehr ungewohntes Geräusch! Alle sehen ihn entsetzt an. "Vor zwei Wochen habe ich einen neuen Invisibilistrank entworfen. Scheint zu funktionieren."

Erschrocken ziehen alle ihren Zauberstab und sehen sich suchend um.

_Hallo, invisibilis im Sinne von unsichtbar.._

Snape und Dumbledore stehen auf und stellen sich Rücken an Rücken. Jeder ergreift die Hände des anderen und beide schließen konzentriert ihre Augen.

"Es ist niemand außer uns hier im Raum", erklärt Dumbledore. Wow, wusste gar nicht, dass es auch einen Legilimensscan gibt.

"Die Türen waren die ganze Zeit geschlossen, man hätte es bemerkt, wenn sie sich wie von Geisterhand geöffnet hätten", überlegt McGonagall. "Oh nein, Poppy."

Stimmt, die Medihexe hat ja zwei Schülerinnen in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Dumbledore rennt mir erstaunlichem Tempo nach draußen und die Treppe hoch. Ich will hinterher, doch Snape stellt sich mir in den Weg.

"Ich brauche kurz ihren Patronus."

Bitte was? Sein durchdringender Blick lässt mich zögern.

"Jetzt!", faucht er genervt, stelle mir vor, wie ich ihm gekonnt in den Allerwertesten trete.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Mein Oktopus bricht erneut hervor und sieht mich mangels Dementoren fragend an. Snape rollt seinen linken Ärmel hoch und legt zu meinem Entsetzen seine rechte Hand auf meine. Ich fühle eine schwere Welle Magie durch meine Hand in meinen Zauberstab strömen. Er dirigiert meinen Patronus direkt in den Schlund des Totenkopfes und zu meiner größten Verwunderung taucht der Oktopus darin ein, direkt in Snapes Haut.

Snape führt meine Hand wieder von seinem Arm weg und mein - nun schwarz gewordener - Patronus steigt als Dampfwolke aus den Augen der Schlange wieder auf und verteilt sich im Raum, hinaus in den Flur und schließlich im ganzen Schloss. Ich stehe mit offenem Mund da und merke jetzt erst, dass Snape meine Hand losgelassen hat. Widerstehe dem Drang, sie an meiner Hose ab zu wischen...

"Sie können doch nicht meinen Patronus für einen schwarzmagischen Fluch missbrauchen!"

"Wenn der Eindringling Sein Zeichen trägt, wird er ihn erreichen."

"Und was passiert dann mit ihm, wenn er ihn erreicht?"

Laute Schmerzschreie dringen aus dem Treppenflur bis zu uns hindurch. Snape grinst mich arrogant an und begibt sich zur Quelle des Krachs.

"Wann verliert der Trank seine Wirkung?", fragt Dumbledore den am Fenster stehenden Tränkemeister. Vor uns in einem Krankenbett liegt offenbar eine Person, zumindest verraten das die Konturen, die die magischen Fesseln bilden.

"Es ist Rabastan." Alle sehen Snape entsetzt an. Ein so hochrangiger Todesser hat versucht in Hogwarts einzudringen? Was kann der nur wollen?

_Oh, mal überlegen... Dumbledore töten, Harry töten, Kinder für Greyback sammeln..._

Rabastan Lestrange. Mein äh... Schwiegeronkel. Schade, hätte gerne seine Augen gesehen bei der Festnahme.

"Wir können ihn nicht hier gefangen halten, ich werde Kingsley eulen, er soll ihn notfalls ins Hauptquartier bringen, Severus, Sie übernehmen das Verhör, wir werden...", beginnt Dumbledore, doch Snape schüttelt seinen Kopf.

"Verzeihen Sie, Direktor, aber ich kann nicht!" Er hält seinen linken, zitternden Arm fest umschlossen. Sein sonst so teilnahmsloser Gesichtsausdruck ist nun dramatisch verändert. Schmerz steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Das Mal brennt stark. Er ist sehr wütend."

Dumbledore sieht ihm sorgenvoll hinterher, als er geradezu zur Tür hinaus stürzt. "Poppy, du solltest ein Bett für ihn vorbereiten. Und für ausreichend Tränke sorgen..." Mme Pomfrey nickt stumm und eilt in ihr Büro. "Ich hoffe, er hat für den Fluch nicht seinen Patronus genommen?"

"Nein, es war meiner", antworte ich verwirrt.

"Gut, dann wird Er ihn wenigstens am Leben lassen."

Erstaunlich, wie oft mir schlecht wird in letzter Zeit.


	6. Die ausspionierten Kinder

_**Snape.**_

"Mein Lord, wenn ich Euch den Wolfsbanntrank fertig stellen soll, wäre es von Vorteil, wenn meine beiden Arme ihre Funktionalität behalten würden", keuche ich ein wenig übertreibend zwar, doch er hat das Mal noch nicht erlöschen lassen, obwohl ich jetzt schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten vor ihm knie. Allerdings lasse ich, wie immer mein rechtes Bein angewinkelt stehen, um meinen Rang zu verdeutlichen. Nur einige wenige Diener dürfen das, niedrige Ränge legen sogar die Stirn auf seinen Fuß, nur Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange und ich dürfen uns weniger kriecherisch verhalten.

Mein linker Arm scheint in Flammen zu stehen. Das Mal verheilt zwar unmittelbar nach einer Verletzung, was auch recht hilfreich ist, aber es nimmt mir in keinster Weise den Schmerz, der von dem glühenden Totenkopf langsam über Millionen Nervenbahnen in meine gesamte linke Körperhälfte verteilt wird. Schon längst hätte Er es aufheben müssen, die Selbstheilung der verletzten Nerven braucht etwas mehr Zeit.

In dieser Phase zittert mein Arm für gewöhnlich noch Stunden, was bei der Herstellung eines Trankes, der seltene und auch explosive Zutaten enthält, nicht dienlich ist. Ich versuche mich weiterhin in Geduld zu üben und sehe meinem Herrn direkt in die Reptilienaugen.

"Wie du Dir vorstellen kannst, mein alter Freund, weiß ich natürlich, dass Rabastan nur wegen Dir gefasst wurde." Er spricht sehr ruhig, fast freundlich.

Ich spüre eine schwere Last auf meinem Rücken und wechsle widerwillig die Position. Er hat meinen Körper gezwungen, die entwürdigende Position mit der Stirn im Schlamm einzunehmen. Ich höre Schritte neben mir und jemand verpasst mir einen kräftigen Fußtritt in die linke Seite. Kleine schwarze Punkte tanzen vor meinen Augen.

"Was hast du Dir dabei gedacht?", keift Macnair mich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. Er wendet sich zu unserem Herrn und sinkt auf die Knie. "Mylord, ich bitte Euch, lasst mich ihn bestrafen! Schließlich hat er Rodolphus´ Bruder verraten, ich habe das Recht..."

Der Dunkle Lord hebt kurz die Hand und Macnair verstummt. "Ich möchte hören, was er damit bezweckt hat."

"Aber, Herr, das war offene Sabotage, kein Grund der Welt gibt einem unwürdigen Diener wie ihm das Recht, einfach so Eure Pläne zu …" Ein ungesagter Fluch schnürt ihm die Kehle zu und es wird wieder angenehm ruhig.

"Ich höre."

"Mein Lord, Dumbledore misstraut dem Ministerium, er wird Rabastan noch eine Weile in der Schule lassen, ich selbst soll ihn Verhören." Ich versuche meinen Kopf zu heben, er lässt es geschehen. "Später wird er ihn entweder ins Hauptquartier des Ordens bringen lassen, oder, wovon ich ausgehe, dem Ministerium übergeben."

"Aber dann kommt er nach Askaban!", schaltet sich Macnair wieder ein.

"Genau." Voldemort lässt mich mit einem Wink seiner Hand aufstehen und dringt in meinen Geist ein. Ich versuche mich zu entspannen und zeige ihm das, was er sehen will. Ein sehr teuflisches Grinsen zeichnet sich auf seinem verunstalteten Gesicht ab.

"Soso, du kennst Dich also mit Muggelwissenschaften aus. Normalerweise müsste ich Dich dafür töten." Macnairs Augen leuchten auf. "Aber in diesem Fall...du kannst gehen."

"Aber, Mein Lord! Ihr könnt doch nicht, einfach so..."

Ich entferne mich langsam und kann mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Niemand widerspricht dem Lord. Macnair fängt an zu schreien, wenig später kann ich nur noch ein leises nasses Röcheln hören. Der Lord liebt es, sich an der Angst seines Opfers zu weiden. Ich denke Walden bekommt gerade ein Gefühl dafür, wie es sich anfühlen würde, an seinem eigenen Blut zu ersticken.

ooooo

_**Tonks.**_

Am nächsten Tag flaniere ich mit Dolores durch die Schulflure. Irgendwie scheint sie mich als eine Art Kollegin zu sehen, die einzige Ministeriumsverbindung hier unter all den Professoren. Wir streiten ein wenig über unsere ziemlich verschiedenen Ansichten. Sie findet, sie müsse hier einmal gründlich aufräumen.

"Dolores, du kannst doch nicht einfach hier die Kontrolle übernehmen, schließlich ist das eine Schule und du bist erst einen Tag hier, du hast ja noch gar nicht alles gesehen, glaub mir, Dumbledore ist..."

"Ist was Nymphadora? Ist was? Ein seniler alter Spinner, der sich von Jahr zu Jahr mehr heraus nimmt? Ich bitte Dich, er beschäftigt hier Halbmenschen und sogar ehemalige du-weißt-schon-was. Ich darf Dich daran erinnern, dass du genau wie ich Cornelius unterstellt bist, was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich konnte in deinen Einsatzplänen keinen Außendienst erkennen."

_Hm, was mach ich eigentlich offiziell hier...Moment was hat die alte Schnepfe mit meinen Dienstplänen am Hut?_

"Seit wann kommst du an auroreninterne Pläne ran?"

Sie wird ein wenig rosa und sieht zu Boden. "Anweisung von Cornelius natürlich. In deinen Plänen steht, dass du als Sicherheitsberaterin in schulischen Angelegenheiten tätig bist. Als ob unsere Sicherheit gefährdet wäre."

_Puh, Danke Kingsley._

Plötzlich kommt mir eine zugegeben fiese Idee. Ich lege ihr meinen Arm um die runden Schultern und senke verschwörerisch meine Stimme. "Weißt du, das steht da, falls die falschen Leute einen Blick da rein werfen. Ich bin eigentlich..." Ich mustere sie skeptisch.

Ihre Augen sind merklich größer geworden. "Kann ich Dir was anvertrauen?" Sie nickt eifrig, ihre Augen noch größer in heller Aufregung, über die Wahnsinns Sensation die ich ihr gleich mitteilen werde.

"Ich wurde beauftragt, inkognito sozusagen, ein paar gewisse Kinder von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern auszufragen, irgendwie schaffe ich es schnell Freundschaften zu schließen. du glaubst gar nicht, was die mir alles erzählen!"

Sie scheint Mühe zu haben, nicht vor Neugier zu Platzen.

Gerade, als ich sie mit ein paar unwichtigen, erfundenen Tatsachen füttern will, ertönt eine tiefe Stimme hinter uns. Dolores zuckt heftig zusammen.

"Ich denke, Sie sollten erfahren, dass ein paar Schüler versucht haben, in der Verbotenen Abteilung das Umgehen von Schutzbannen zu recherchieren." Dolores nickt kurz und verschwindet eilig in Richtung Schulbibliothek.

Snape sieht nun zu mir und sein Mund verzieht sich leicht angewidert beim Begutachten meines Outfits bestehend aus einem asymmetrisch geschnittenen, zerrissenen Shirt und engen rot/schwarz karierten Hosen.

"Miss Tonks, der Schulleiter wünscht, dass Sie in ihrer Funktion als Aurorin dem Verhör beiwohnen."

"Schön."

Er dreht sich schwungvoll um und rauscht in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Nach einem kurzen Sprint hab ich ihn eingeholt. Es scheint ihm gut zu gehen, er sieht gesund aus. Also, nicht weniger gesund als sonst. Sein Schritt ist auch gewohnt sicher, nichts lässt auf irgendeine Verletzung schließen. Dass er gestern Nacht schon zurück gekommen ist, hab ich erst heute Morgen, beim Frühstück erfahren. Dumbledore und Mme Pomfrey schienen zwar darüber ebenso verwundert wie ich, aber letzten Endes haben sie sich einfach nur gefreut, dass es ihm gut geht.

Ich finde das schon irgendwie komisch, erst machen alle ein Theater, als würde er in Einzelteilen zurückkehren, dann kommt er nur wenige Stunden später unversehrt daher und keiner wundert sich.

Begutachte ihn noch etwas genauer. Er läuft rasch, wie immer, durch diesen blöden aufgebauschten Umhang kann ich zwar nicht viel erkennen, aber er scheint wirklich nicht verletzt zu sein. Mein Blick wandert tiefer, ich versuche durch den Umhang hindurch Bisswunden oder ähnliches an Snapes Hintern zu erkennen, was mir natürlich nicht gelingt.

"Der Lord hat meine Erklärung für mein Verhalten akzeptiert", zischt er mich an und dreht sich zu mir herum.

Schicke meine Augen weiter hoch und erwidere seinen angewiderten Blick.

"Wenn Sie ihre Hormone nicht im Griff haben, werde _ich_ Ihnen bestimmt nicht helfen."

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

Plötzlich geht mir ein Licht auf.

"Ich habe nicht auf Ihren Hintern gestarrt, ich wollte nur...". beginne ich wenig überzeugend. Er geht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich versuche nicht zurückzuweichen und halte mit Mühe seinem niederschmetternden Blick stand.

"Sie haben Ihre Emotionen nicht im Griff, Nymphadora, ich kann in Ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem Buch." Ich muss kurz schlucken. Wie schafft er es nur immer so bedrohlich zu klingen, fühle mich plötzlich wieder wie ein Schulmädchen.

"Ich hab aber wirklich nicht..."

Er dreht sich schwungvoll wieder um und ich folge ihm hinein.

Rabastan, nun fast vollständig sichtbar liegt noch auf seinem Bett und starrt Dumbledore, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihm sitzt hasserfüllt an.

Als er Snape erblickt, verfinstern sich seine Augen. Natürlich weiß er, wie er entdeckt wurde.

"Severus, gut. Fangen Sie gleich an, Mr. Shacklebolt ist schon mit vier Dementoren und Mr. Weasley unterwegs."

Snape sieht seinen Kameraden gleichgültig an.

"Was hast du hier gesucht?"

Rabastan beugt sich vor und spuckt Snape auf den Umhang.

Dieser reinigt seine Kleidung mit einem kurzen Schwenk seiner Hand und zieht seinen schwarzen Zauberstab. Jetzt kann ich ein wenig Panik in Lestranges Augen erkennen.

"Legilimens!"

Sofort fängt Lestrange an zu schreien, so laut, dass Dumbledore schnell Schweigezauber über den gesamten Krankenflügel spricht.

Snapes Gesicht verkrampft sich, er tritt etwas näher an Rabastan heran und sieht ihn noch intensiver an. Rabastan fängt an zu krampfen, Blut läuft in dünnen Rinnsalen aus seiner Nase und aus den Ohren.

Snape lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken und verstärkt den Zauber noch, indem er den Zauberstab in beide Hände nimmt.

Rabastans Kopf sackt zur Seite, er ist kollabiert.

Ich sehe Dumbledore bestürzt an, auch er sieht einigermaßen beunruhigt aus.

"Der Lord hat seinen Geist abgekapselt, ich kann absolut nichts tun, ohne ihn zu töten."

"Schade, ich hätte gern erfahren, was er hier wollte...Nun, kann man nichts machen. Nymphadora, wenn Sie mich zum Mittagessen begleiten würden."

"Sir?"

"Severus muss Mr. Lestrange noch versorgen, es kann sonst sein, dass er ernsthaft Schaden genommen hat."

_Was ja ein unglaublicher Verlust wäre..._

Ich nehme Dumbledores Arm und begleite ihn hinaus. Ein letzter Blick über die Schulter zeigt mir, dass Snape Lestrange per Hand auszieht. Ich sehe Dumbledore fragend an, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

"Glauben Sie mir, das wollen sie nicht wissen."

Irgendwie ist mir der Appetit vergangen.


	7. Schmusekätzchen stehen auf Fledermäuse

Patrouillieren. Wirklich das mit Abstand langweiligste, was man in Hogwarts tun kann. Außer man muss nicht für alle gut sichtbar durch die Gänge laufen, gerader Rücken, Bauch rein, Brust raus, Zauberstab aktionsbereit im linken Ärmel. Seit Dolores mir die Nummer mit der Kinderspionin abgekauft hat, verhalte ich mich so, wie sie sich wohl eine Sicherheitsbeauftragte vorstellen würde.

Kann mir Musterlehrerin D.J. lebhaft vorstellen. "Das Ministerium sagt, tut das und das damit so und so … ausschließlich vom Ministerium gestattete Flüche.._.chrm chrm_..."

Kichere vor mich hin und registriere nicht genau, wo ich hin laufe. Plötzlich durchfährt mich ein eiskalter Schauer. "Peeves! Was treibst du hier?" Jetzt bin ich doch tatsächlich durch diesen vermaledeiten Geist gerannt. Uärgh was für ein Gefühl!

Er packt mich am Umhang und wickelt mich schneller darin ein, als ich Quidditch sagen kann. "Eindringling im Schloss! Eindringling im Schloss!" Er schreit aus vollem Hals.

"Peeves! Nein, hör schon auf, lass das!" Er dreht sich immer weiter mit mir herum, langsam wird mir schwindlig. Verdammt, so eingewickelt komme ich nicht an meinen Stab. Er geht mich weiter drehend mit mir nach unten, die Treppen hinunter. Nur mit sehr viel Glück schaffe ich es, die Stufen zu treffen. Als ich anhand der zunehmenden Kälte erkenne, wo er mich hinbugsiert, ergreift mich leichte Panik. "Nein, Peeves, was soll das, Schluss jetzt endlich!" Er kichert, lässt mich los und mit dem verbleibenden Schwung knalle ich an die Wand.

"Na warte, das wirst du büßen! Ich... verdammt!" Mist, schaffe es einfach nicht aus dem Umhang heraus. Dieser Bastard muss ihn irgendwo verknotet haben. Ab heute werde ich keinen Umhang mehr tragen, hasse das Ding sowieso. Drehe mich um mich selbst, wie ein Hund der seinen Schwanz jagt, was mich noch ein wenig schwindliger macht.

Ah, da ist der Knoten, genau in der Mitte meines Rückens. Werde ans Ministerium eulen, dass sich gewöhnliche Umhänge auch problemlos als Muggelzwangsjacke Zweckentfremden lassen. Ich hake den Knoten unter einer Türklinke fest und werfe mich nach vorne. _Brillante Idee, Tonks_. Ich wusste nicht, dass der Stoff stabiler ist als Messing. Laut scheppernd fällt die Türklinke auf den Marmorboden und ich knalle noch einmal an die Wand. Oh, diese ist aber angenehm weich. Durch den Rückstoß plumpse ich sehr undamenhaft auf meinen Hintern und kann aufgrund meiner Haare im Gesicht nichts mehr sehen.

"Ziemlich beeindruckende Vorführung", meint Snape mit deutlichem Spott in der kalten Stimme. War ja klar. Bin ja schließlich im Kerker. Lass meine Haare bleistiftlang werden und begutachte meine Umgebung. Die schwarze Kellerassel steht mit missbilligendem Blick vor mir und ich erkenne ein langes, pinkfarbenes Haar an seiner Knopfleiste, etwas über dem Hosenbund. Oh, Treffer... versenkt...Er geht vor mir in die Hocke. "Wissen Sie, Nymphadora", beginnt er, sich natürlich darüber bewusst, wie sehr ich meinen Vornamen hasse, "Dolores nimmt Ihnen Ihr kleines Theater bestimmt nicht besser ab, wenn Sie selbst die größte Gefahr für die Schule darstellen. Eine Sicherheitsberaterin sollte sich zumindest aus ihrem eigenen Umhang befreien können." Dieser miese Schweinehund grinst mich tatsächlich schadenfroh an. "Bevor Ihre Haare wieder dieses scheußliche Rot annehmen, lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen."

_Grrrrrrr._

Er packt mich wieder einmal an den Schultern und stellt mich auf die Füße. Kann er nicht einfach diesen blöden Knoten öffnen? Schwungvoll werde ich umgedreht und stehe jetzt immer noch gefesselt mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Der Traum einer jeden Frau, gefesselt in einem Kerkerflur zu stehen, dem charmantesten Menschen den man sich vorstellen kann, hilflos ausgeliefert. Er öffnet meinen Umhang ohne Magie und dreht mich wieder herum. Er überragt mich um gut einen Kopf, was mich unglücklicherweise dazu zwingt, meinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken zu legen, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Wir werden wohl demnächst gezwungen sein, ähnlich...eng...zusammen zu arbeiten", erklärt er mit einer nun hypnotischen Nuance.

_Bitte was?_ "Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie?" Jetzt werden meine Haare doch rot, sein Lächeln ist äußerst überheblich.

"Ihre Freundin hat damit begonnen, sich unbeliebt zu machen."

ooooo

"Minerva, ich muss doch sehr bitten, schließlich sind gerade Sie es doch, die sich solch große Sorgen um ihre Schützlinge macht. Dieser Beschluss muss Ihnen doch entgegen kommen", höre ich Dolores´ Kleinmädchenstimme aus Dumbledores Büro.

"Das kann doch nicht Ihr ernst sein! Sie können doch nicht die Lehrer in dem Schloss gefangen halten!" McGonagall Stimme klingt ungewöhnlich schrill.

"Von Gefangennahme kann ja keine Rede sein. Schließlich... ah, Nymphadora, gut dass du da bist."

Die Gesichter der Hauslehrer und Dumbledores wenden sich mir zu.

"Nymphadora hat sich als sehr vertrauenswürdig erwiesen, sie wird die Ausgänge öffnen können. Und ihr Vorgesetzter natürlich." Sie reicht mir ein Amulett mit eingravierten Runen. Und dem Wappen des Ministeriums. Ähnliche Amulette bekommen Auroren, wenn sie Gefangene in Askaban besuchen müssen. Passt also.

"Das heißt, immer, wenn einer der Lehrer hinaus möchte, muss erst Nymphadora gerufen werden? Und wenn sie gerade anderweitig beschäftigt ist?", fragt Professor Sprout.

Meine Augen weiten sich. Was hat sie sich denn jetzt einfallen lassen?

"Sie wird nicht anderweitig beschäftigt sein, es ist schließlich ihre Aufgabe, sich um die Sicherheit zu kümmern. Außerdem was haben Sie schon für Gründe, andauernd das Schloss zu verlassen?", säuselt Dolores.

"Was für Gründe? Mein Unterricht findet immer noch draußen statt! Oder haben Sie jetzt die Gewächshäuser in die große Halle gezaubert?"

"Sie werden, genau nach meinem Vorbild, Ihren Unterricht auf die Theorie beschränken, und nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist, die Schüler mit nach draußen nehmen. Und Nymphadora wird Sie dann eben rein und raus lassen. Sie beherrschen wohl alle den Zauber der Silbernachrichten."

Die Tür öffnet sich und Snape schließt sich unserer netten Versammlung an.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Sie betrifft das auch. Sie werden Ihre häufigen Unternehmungen einschränken müssen, falls Sie das Gelände verlassen müssen, um Vorräte oder ähnliches zu sammeln, wird Nymphadora Sie begleiten."

"Moment, wieso das? Ich kann ihn doch einfach raus lassen, wie die anderen auch", sage ich mit ungläubigem Blick. Ich werde auf das Vergnügen, Snape irgendwohin zu begleiten dankend verzichten.

"Nun, sagen wir einfach, Professor Snape hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, als er in letzter Zeit wiederholt über die Ländereiern spaziert ist, zu unmöglichen Tag- und Nachtzeiten."

Snapes Blick ist mörderisch.

"Und deswegen soll ich jetzt seine Babysitterin spielen?"

Snapes mörderischer Blick wandert zu mir. Eine Eule klopft an Dumbledores Fenster. Mir fällt auf, dass der Schulleiter sich bisher noch nicht zu dem Thema geäußert hat. Er öffnet mit einem Wink seiner Hand das Fenster und die Eule landet auf Dolores´ ausgestrecktem Arm. Sie sieht sehr offiziell aus, genau, wie das Pergament, das sie trägt. Dolores öffnet es und die Stimme von Percy Weasley verkündet:

_"Cornelius Fudge, seinerseits Minister der Zauberei, erlässt hiermit den Ausbildungserlass Nummer 23. Dolores Jane Umbridge wird mit sofortiger Wirkung das Amt der Großinquisitorin ausüben. Ihre Aufgaben schließen Verfügungen im Rahmen der Sicherheit und Beendigung des zunehmendem Absinkens des Niveaus in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ein. Der Erlass gilt ab sofort, die Eltern der Schüler können die Neuigkeit aus dem morgen erscheinenden Artikel im Tagesprophet entnehmen."_

Das Pergament löst sich in Rauch auf und für kurze Zeit verschwimmen die entsetzten Gesichter der Lehrer. Dumbledore verneigt sich lächelnd und Dolores macht einen leichten Knicks.

"Ich frage mich, Mme Großinquisitorin", erklingt Snapes höhnische Stimme neben dem Eingang,"Was genau die Sicherheit der Schule derart bedroht, dass die Eingänge überwacht werden und Lehrer sich nicht frei bewegen können."

Hat er recht, schließlich vertritt das Ministerium die Meinung, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer eben nicht wieder da ist.

"Nun, Professor Snape, es hat schon einmal einer der Lehrer den gefährlichen Massenmörder Sirius Black in die Schule gelassen, nicht wahr?"

_Oh, komm schon, was besseres fällt dir nicht ein?_

"Soweit ich weiß, waren Sie auch in seinem Jahrgang, nicht wahr? Wie dieser Halbmensch Lupin. Oder nicht?"

Snapes Augen leuchten fast auf, so wütend ist er plötzlich. Als er seine Antwort an Dolores richtet, spricht er sehr ruhig. Jeder der ihn nicht kennt, wäre angenehm eingelullt von dieser unglaublich sanften allerdings läuft ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dolores kann einem fast Leid tun.

"Das was Sie andeuten, Dolores, ist lächerlich. Niemals würde ich die Sicherheit meiner Schüler gefährden. Nichts auf dieser Welt könnte mich dazu bewegen, mit Black zusammen zu arbeiten. Absolut Nichts." Sein Gesicht passt so gar nicht zu seiner ruhigen Stimme. Purer Hass spiegelt sich darin. Dass er und Sirius nicht die besten Freunde sind, konnte ich schon an den liebevollen Blicken, die sie sich im Blackhaus zuwarfen, erkennen. Dolores nickt zufrieden und verabschiedet sich. Die anderen Lehre verlassen Dumbledores Büro nacheinander.

"Severus, Nymphadora, ein Moment noch bitte", hält uns Dumbledore auf, als wir nach den anderen auch sein Büro verlassen wollen. "Nymphadora, Sie sollten mit Severus ein Zeichen vereinbaren, damit Sie ihn unauffällig hinaus lassen können, wenn er gerufen wird. Ich muss nichts darüber wissen, das machen Sie unter sich aus." Er wendet sich nun dem schönen Phönix zu und spricht leise mit ihm. Fawkes geht in Flammen auf und verschwindet. "Der Orden weiß jetzt Bescheid. Ach ja, Severus. Rabastan hat seine Zelle in Askaban unbeschadet erreicht. Die Durchsuchung nach versteckter Magie hat er anstandslos überstanden. Es wurde nichts entdeckt."

Snape nickt nur und geht nun auch hinaus.

"Erfahre ich jemals, um was es geht?", frage ich vorsichtig.

"Ich fürchte, Sie werden es früh genug erfahren, Nymphadora."

Wieso spricht dieser weise Mann immer in Rätseln??

ooooo

"Professor Snape? Snape?! Professor?!Warten Sie doch mal kurz, müssen Sie immer so rennen, wie ein aufgescheuchter..."

Das Wort Gockel bleibt mir Merlin sei Dank im Hals stecken, Snapes Zorn scheint ihn jetzt schon fast zum explodieren zu bringen. Er ist stehen geblieben und sieht mich schon wieder angewidert an. "Ich werde es Sie wissen lassen, wenn ich Sie brauche."

Muss ihm ja schwer stinken, jemand zu brauchen."Ja, aber wie?", frage ich ihm wieder hinterher rennend. Er bleibt wieder stehen und ich remple ihn leicht an. Er schiebt mich mit ausgestrecktem Arm weit von sich. Mann, ich bin ja nicht ansteckend...

"Sie werden es merken."

Und rauscht davon. Ich bleibe verdattert im Flur stehen.

ooooo

Gleich gibt es Mittagessen. Ich gehe langsam in Richtung Foyer und beobachte einen Silberwolf, der durch die Mauer bricht und auf mich zu schwebt.

"Tonks, ich bin es, Remus, kannst du mich rein lassen?", fragt er leise mit Lupins Stimme.

Ich renne zum Haupteingang und aktiviere das Amulett mit meinem Zauberstab. Eine Nummernreihe erscheint darauf und ich muss meine Dienstnummer mit dem Zauberstab eingeben. Meine Hand vibriert etwas, als das Amulett meinen Zauberstab identifiziert und das Portal öffnet sich endlich. Remus lächelt mich freundlich an und zieht mich schnell in eine dunkle Nische. Er sieht fürchterlich aus. Sein Haar ist zerzaust und schon ganz schön grau, er ist etwas mager und sein Umhang scheint nur noch aus Flicken zu bestehen.

"Ich muss zu Severus, du weißt schon. Der Trank", erklärt er etwas verlegen. Ich nicke und spreche einen Ignorierzauber über uns. Unbemerkt von den Schülern, die jetzt in die große Halle drängen, laufen wir in den Kerker . Fühle mich langsam ziemlich heimisch, wo ich soviel Zeit da verbringe. Wir warten vor Snapes Klassenzimmer. Natürlich hat er seine Klasse noch nicht in die Mittagspause entlassen obwohl es bereits geläutet hat. Endlich öffnet sich die Tür und die Klasse verlässt fluchtartig den Raum. Unter ihnen auch ein ausgesprochen wütender Harry.

"Ich meine, na gut, ich hab nicht die Spitzennote erwartet, nicht, wenn er nach ZAG-Standard benotet, aber ein `Bestanden` ist vorerst ganz ermutigend, meint ihr nicht?" Hermine wie sie leibt und lebt. Snape benotet also jetzt schon nach ZAG-Standard. Ich muss ein Kichern unterdrücken. War ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Bei uns hat er das damals erst später gemacht, aber immer noch zu früh für uns armen Schüler. Wenn er jedes Jahr früher damit anfängt, werden demnächst schon Erstklässler mit einigen `Trolls´ den Unterricht verlassen.

Als die letzten Schüler zur Tür hinaus gegangen sind, schlüpfen wir schnell hindurch, bevor sie krachend ins Schloss fällt. Der Klassenraum ist leer. Mensch, sieht genau so beklommen aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Nur seine Sammlung hat sich verändert, ist noch ekliger als zu meiner Zeit.

"Wo ist er?", fragt Remus und zieht prüfend die Luft ein.

Ich muss lachen. "Wonach riecht er für Dich?"

Er legt die Stirn in Falten. "Nach Rauch, Zedernholz und Kernseife." Sein Blick wird seltsam weich „Du riechst sehr viel besser."

Ich brauch keinen Spiegel. Ich kann deutlich spüren, dass sowohl mein Gesicht als auch meine Haare die Farbe wechseln.

"Ich dachte, die Farbe für sexuelle Frustration wäre violett."

Remus und ich zucken zusammen. Wie kann er uns trotz Ignorierzauber sehen?

"Ich brauche euch nicht zu sehen, Ihr verbreitet genug... Schwingungen."

Verdammte Legilimentik! Er tritt aus dem Schatten heraus. Ein Teil der Wand, die mit Einmachgläsern gefüllt ist, scheint eine verborgene Tür zu sein, die jetzt halb geöffnet ist und offensichtlich zu Snapes Privaträumen führt, denn er kam seinen Gehrock locker über seinem Arm tragend, dort heraus. Er trägt nur sein weißes, hochgeschlossenes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe er gerade schließt. Derart freizügig gekleidet habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen, ich denke auch sonst niemand. Sind das Narben an seinem Hals?

Er wirft seinen Gehrock über den Schreibtischstuhl und lehnt sich gegen die Tischkante. Beim Schließen der Manschettenknöpfe gelingt es mir, einen flüchtigen Blick, auf das nun nur hellgrau schimmernde Dunkle Mal zu erhaschen. Er hebt die Hand und löst den Ignorierzauber. Wieder ungesagt und ohne Zauberstab. Remus sieht ihn erstaunt an.

"Seit wann kannst du zauberstablose Magie?" Sein Blick wird misstrauisch.

Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass immer wenn ich Snape in letzter Zeit zaubern gesehen hab, er das meist ohne Zauberstab tat.

"Was kann ich für Euch tun? Ich müsste den Trank, der dir eventuell helfen könnte erst noch brauen, ihr müsstet also noch ein paar Tage enthaltsam leben." Er schenkt Remus ein ziemlich fieses Grinsen.

"Oh, ich bin sicher, du hast den ´Trank der ewigen Freude´ auf Vorrat, Severus, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

Snapes Grinsen erstirbt. Er verschwindet in seinem Labor und Remus sieht mich stolz lächelnd an.

"Wieso packt ihr ihn nicht aus und lasst mich nachmessen", kichere ich und jetzt wird Remus rot. Steht ihm eindeutig besser als dieses kränkliche blass. Snape kommt mit einem dampfenden Becher und einer großen verschlossenen Flasche zurück zu uns und drückt Remus den Becher derart heftig in die Hand, dass ein paar Tropfen auf den Boden fallen. Der Trank brennt sich ins Parkett. Remus prostet mir zu und kippt das widerliche Zeug runter. Die Flasche, deren Inhalt an Erbrochenes erinnert, steckt er in eine Umhängetasche, die er unter seinem Umhang verbirgt.

"Vergiss nicht, ihn auf exakt 17,4 Grad minus herunterzukühlen, bevor du ihn zu dir nimmst. Die Schäden wären immens."

Remus lächelt ihn wieder an. "Wie schön, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Ich muss sagen..." Plötzlich hält er inne und zieht wieder prüfend die Luft ein. "Was riecht hier so nach Katzen?"

Snape reagiert schneller, als ich realisieren kann und bugsiert uns beide in seinen Vorratsraum. Schon ertönt ein zaghaftes Klopfen und nach Snapes unwirschem "Herein!" erkenne ich die süße Stimme von Dolores. Ich spüre, dass Remus sich versteift, schließlich stehen wir fast Nase an Nase in dem engen Vorratsraum. Jetzt auf die klapprige Leiter zu steigen und so etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen, wäre wohl nicht anzuraten.

"Was kann ich jetzt schon wieder für Sie tun, Mme Großinquisitorin?", höre ich Snape mit gereizter Stimme fragen.

"Oh, Professor, waren Sie nicht schon bei Dolores?", säuselt sie scheinbar verführerisch. Ich kann Snapes Ekel fast riechen. Remus bemüht sich krampfhaft, seinen Lachanfall zurückzuhalten. "Wissen Sie, Sie müssen das Schloss nicht verlassen, wenn Ihnen nach Gesellschaft ist."

Oh Merlin, das muss ich sehen! Sie denkt, er geht ins Bordell, wenn er das Schloss verlässt? Ich gehe in die Knie und spähe durchs Schlüsselloch. Snape steht mit der Seite zu mir, ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, dafür aber Dolores´ um so besser. In ihren Augen steht etwas, dass wohl Erregung sein muss. Mir entfährt ein leises Hicksen, bei Versuch nicht hysterisch los zu lachen. Snape hört es und er legt seinen rechten Zeigefinger an die Lippen, als würde er nachdenken. Ist aber wohl eher ein Signal für mich, die Klappe zu halten. Ich greife neben mich und ziehe Remus zu mir hinunter. Unsere Gesichter sind sich so sehr nah, als auch er einen Blick auf die Seifenoper vor uns riskiert.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen."

"Ach komm schon Severus, ich weiß genau, warum du nachts übers Gelände schleichst. Bestimmt ist es für einen so..." Sie geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, " ...mysteriösen..." Noch ein Schritt. "...dunklen..." Noch ein Schritt. "...gefährlichen..." Sie legt ihre Hände auf Snapes Brust. "...unanständig attraktiven Mann nicht leicht, Kontakte zu knüpfen. Ich wette, die meisten Frauen fürchten sich vor dir." Sie legt seufzend ihre Wange an Snapes Brust, der wegen des Schreibtisches hinter ihm nicht zurückweichen kann. Und alles andere als erfreut aussieht. Remus und ich strahlen um die Wette.

"Das Passwort zu meinen Gemächern ist `Schmusekätzchen`. Du bist herzlich dazu eingeladen, mich zu besuchen, wann immer dir danach ist."

Snape fasst sie an den Schultern und schiebt sie ein Stück von sich. "Ich fürchte, das würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, Dolores", sagt er und die besondere Betonung zaubert ein Glitzern in ihre Augen.

Snape legt plötzlich seinen linken Arm hinter den Rücken und verkrampft sich merklich. Durch den Ärmel des weißen Hemdes, sehen wir, wie das Mal zum Leben erwacht. Es beginnt vom Kopf der Schlange aus zu Glühen. Als ob es mit Benzin gemalt wäre, wandert das Glühen den Körper der Schlange aufwärts, am Totenkopf hoch und leuchtet dann dunkelrot. Da Snape nicht darauf reagiert, pulsiert es heftig und Snape hat alle Mühe, das Zittern seines linken Armes vor Dolores zu verstecken. Sie schwallt irgendwas von wegen heimliche Treffen, doch ich folge ihr nicht richtig, meine Aufmerksamkeit ist vollends gefesselt von dem Dunklen Mal.

Ich habe es noch nie live und in Farbe brennen gesehen, die Bilder die es davon gibt, kommen an das Original nicht einmal ansatzweise heran. Es übt eine seltsame Faszination auf mich aus und mir wird klar, welch großes magisches Potential hinter dem Erfinder des Zaubers stecken muss. Man denke allein schon an Snapes Aufspürzauber für Rabastan.

_Okay Tonks, hör auf von Voldemorts Magie zu schwärmen._

"Wir müssen ihm helfen, sie loszuwerden, nicht mehr lange und man kann das verbrannte Fleisch riechen", flüstert Remus neben mir.

Dolores deutet Snapes unterdrücktes Keuchen natürlich falsch und versucht sich seit einiger Zeit schon an ihn zu pressen, was er mit einem Arm nur unzureichend verhindern kann.

Ich hab plötzlich eine Idee. Ich richte mich auf und schließe meine Augen. Remus beobachtet fasziniert wie ich meine Haare kupferrot und ellenbogenlang werden lasse. Eine kleine Stupsnase, ein sinnlicher Schmollmund folgt. Lasse meinen Busen unanständig groß anschwellen und meine Hüften etwas runder werden.

Remus´ Mund steht offen. Ich ziehe meine Weste aus, darunter trage ich nur noch ein mehr oder weniger durchsichtiges weißes Trägertop, verkürze meinen Rock magisch, so dass er meinen nun ziemlich runden Hintern nur noch knapp bedeckt und meine Bikerstiefel werden zu Lackstiefeln.

Ich deute Remus an, auf die Leiter zu steigen und öffne die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Dolores weicht sofort von Snape zurück und sieht mich ungläubig an.

"Sevie, du kannst mich nicht erst an diese gammlige Leiter fesseln und mich dann solange allein lassen, hörst du? Das ist nicht nett von dir!"

Ich ziehe eine Schnute und stelle mich vor ihn. Nichts in seinem Gesicht verrät seine Emotionen. Ich sehe gespielt eifersüchtig zu Dolores und lege Snape meine Arme um den Hals. "Ein Dreier kostet aber mehr, wenn du willst, dass ich mich um deine Freundin kümmere." Ich reibe mich ein wenig an seinem Bein und er legt tatsächlich seinen Arm um meine Taille.

"Geld spielt keine Rolle...Candy, aber lasst uns nach nebenan gehen, dort ist es gemütlicher." Er sieht Dolores auffordernd an, die es plötzlich ziemlich eilig hat, das Klassenzimmer und Snape zu verlassen. Kaum ist sie verschwunden stößt mich Snape weit von sich und umklammert seinen Arm. Er rauscht in seine Wohnung und Remus tritt laut lachend aus dem Vorratsraum.

"Bei Merlin, ich dachte wirklich, sie fällt gleich über dich her, so ein mysteriöser, ungezogener Kerl aber auch!"

Wir lachen beide herzhaft, ich nehme wieder meine normale Gestalt an und verwandle meine Kleidung zurück in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand. Irgendwas riecht hier verbrannt. Snape packt mich am Arm und zieht mich in seine Wohnung, durchs Wohnzimmer hindurch, direkt ins Schlafzimmer. Ich sehe entsetzt auf das riesige Himmelbett, natürlich in Slytherinfarben bezogen. Was wird das denn?

"Ähm, das sollte ein Scherz sein..."

Schon wieder dieser mörderische Blick... Snape murmelt etwas und das Bett erhebt sich in die Luft. Ein Tropfen Blut aus seinem Zeigefinger und ein paar Zauberstabschwünge später erscheint ein vorher unsichtbarer Gang unter dem schwebenden Bett. Er steigt die Stufen hinunter und brüllt mich an ihm zu folgen. Renne wieder einmal hastig hinter ihm her und bemühe mich, nicht auf dem glitschigen Boden auszurutschen.

"Aufmachen"! zischt er mich an und nun rieche ich deutlich seine verbrannte Haut. Ich öffne mit dem Amulett die Schutzbanne und die kleine, efeubewachsene Tür springt auf. Er tritt hinaus und ich folge ihm und erstarre. Wir befinden uns direkt im verbotenen Wald. Er zieht seine Todesserkluft über das weiße Hemd und zaubert seine silberne Maske auf sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Dann schiebt er seinen Ärmel hoch und drückt seinen Zauberstab auf die matschige Wunde, die einmal sein Dunkles Mal gewesen ist. Es verfärbt sich unmittelbar schwarz und er disappariert lautlos. Auch das habe ich heute zum ersten Mal hautnah gesehen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Todesser lautlos apparieren können, hat aber bestimmt Vorteile, wenn man sich von hinten anschleichen muss....

Ich schließe die Tür und beschwöre die Banne. Nach schier endloser Wanderei komme ich wieder in Snapes Schlafzimmer an, der Gang verschwindet kaum dass ich ihn verlassen hab. Das Bett senkt sich und ich schlendere in sein Wohnzimmer. Auch hier schreit es förmlich nach Slytherin. Dunkles Eichenparkett, schwere dunkelgrüne Samtvorhänge vor den niedrigen Kerkerfenstern, dunkelbraunes Ledersofa und ein gemütlich aussehender Sessel direkt am Kamin. Darin sitzt ein breit grinsender Werwolf.

"Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal in Snapes heiliges Reich eindringen werde. Wundert mich, dass er nicht..."Remus stockt plötzlich. Er sieht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus den Fenstern. "Raus hier!" Er springt auf und schiebt mich vor sich her durch die verborgene Tür ins Klassenzimmer zurück. Im Augenwinkel erkenne ich, dass aus den Blumentöpfen auf der Fensterbank auf magische Weise Alraune gezogen werden, deren Geschrei Merlin sei Dank von der schweren Eichentür gedämpft wird. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Remus mich leicht zitternd.

"Ja, und mit dir?" Irgendwie sieht er blass aus.

"Nein." Er sinkt in Zeitlupe zu Boden. Sein ausgeprägtes Werwolfgehör ist wohl etwas empfindlicher als meines. Ich spreche wieder den Ignorierzauber und lass ihn vor mir her schweben. Werde ihn wohl erst einmal mit in mein Zimmer im Hufflepuffturm nehmen. Dort kann er sich in Ruhe ausschlafen.


	8. Das Wappen Durmstrangs

**Snape. **

Irgendwo in einer kalten Höhle.

"Herr, dass Ihr mich am helllichten Tag zu Euch ruft, ist ungewöhnlich", sage ich und hoffe, angemessen neugierig zu klingen.

Ich knie in gewohnter Position vor dem Dunklen Lord, der auf einer Erhöhung in einem thronartigen Stuhl sitzt. Voldemorts Mund, oder das was davon übrig ist, verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln..

"Ich habe einen Auftrag für Dich. Eine gute Gelegenheit, Deine Position zu festigen", antwortet er und lehnt sich entspannt zurück.

Mein Herschlag erhöht sich ein wenig. Das klingt nicht besonders gut. Ein schleifendes Geräusch ertönt und Macnair kommt zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy auf mich zu. Zwischen ihnen, nur notdürftig gestützt, hängt eine halbnackte Frau, offenbar ohnmächtig. Ihr etwas rundlicher Körper ist von diversen Striemen überzogen, manche müssen dem Grad der Vereiterung nach schon Tage alt sein, vielleicht sogar Wochen.

Sie wird losgelassen und klatscht mit dem Gesicht auf den felsigen Boden. Dem Klang nach, ist das Nasenbein gerade gebrochen.

Macnairs Gesicht ziert ein irres Grinsen, ich möchte nicht wissen, was genau er mit ihr gemacht hat. An seinem Hals kann ich noch einen zartroten Strich erkennen, seine Strafe dafür, den Lord unterbrochen zu haben.

Malfoy zieht angewidert auf seine penibelst manikürten Finger, ich bin mir sicher, dass es das erste und letzte Mal war, dass er die Frau angefasst hat. Er hat sich noch nie gerne die Finger schmutzig gemacht. Und Vergewaltigungen hält er genauso für unter seinem Niveau, wie ich. Macnair, wie ich schon oft beobachten durfte, erfindet immer wieder gerne grausame Methoden, den Körper einer Frau Stück für Stück auseinander zu nehmen.

Er spricht einen Aquamenti über die bewusstlose Frau, die kurz darauf prustend erwacht. Sie erkennt ihren Peiniger und ein Schwall osteuropäisch klingender Worte strömt aus ihrem Mund. Ich kämpfe gegen den Drang an, meine Augen zu schließen. Ich kenne diese Sprache.

"Bring sie zum schweigen, mein Sohn."

Ich trete vor die Frau, die sich ein wenig aufrappelt und mit ihren blutigen Händen meinen Umhang umklammert. Da ich nun mit dem Rücken zu Voldemort stehe, erlaube ich mir kurz, meine Augen zu schließen, um die nötige Kraft zu sammeln. Es wäre eine Erlösung für sie, rede ich mir ein und ziehe meinen Zauberstab.

Ihr Redeschwall wird schneller, lauter, flehender.

"Avada..."

"Moment, fast hätte ich es vergessen", unterbricht Voldemort mich und springt freudig von seinem Platz auf. Er geht zu einem nahegelegenen Stalagmiten und öffnet magisch die Kette, die um ihn herum geschlungen ist.

Ich sehe nach oben. Ein kettenumwickelter Körper fällt mit rasender Geschwindigkeit nach unten und klatscht mit voller Wucht auf den Boden neben mir. Voldemort lässt ihn sich drehen, solange bis er vollständig aus der Umschnürung ausgewickelt ist. Die Frau kriecht auf den bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelten Körper zu und wimmert nun nur noch leise.

Voldemort nickt Malfoy zu und dieser wirft etwas in meine Richtung. Es gelingt mir, es einigermaßen elegant aufzufangen. Zögernd öffne ich meine Hand und erstarre. Es sind ein paar Goldzähne. Einer trägt das Wappen Durmstrangs.

"Du dachtest also, es würde Igor gelingen, sich vor mir zu verstecken?!"

***

Im einem Zimmer im Hufflepuffturm.

Nett sieht er aus, so unschuldig schlafend. Überhaupt nicht gefährlich. Gut, er hat sich noch nicht verwandelt, aber selbst dann wird er Dank Snapes Trank keine wirkliche Gefahr sein. Ich hab ihn hoffentlich warm genug zugedeckt, er zittert manchmal. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht genau weiß, welche Wirkung Alraunenschreie auf Werwölfe haben...Ich hab mich vorsichtshalber neben ihn gelegt-auf die Decke- um ihn noch ein bißchen mehr wärmen zu können.

Nicht, dass ich überhaupt viel über Alraunen weiß, oder Werwölfe.

Da fühlt man sich einmal etwas sicher in der Höhle des Löwen, pardon der Schlange und schon wird man eines besseren belehrt. Alraunen als Diebstahlschutz. Wie gemein ist das denn. Hat er doch ernsthaft unseren Tod einkalkuliert, wenn Remus die Blumentöpfe nicht gesehen hätte... Also ich hab die hässlichen Dinger gar nicht bemerkt. Als ob mich Snapes Zimmerdekoration interessieren würde...

Remus bewegt seinen Kopf und ich habe nun freie Sicht auf sein erstaunlich junges Gesicht. Ich dachte, er wäre genauso alt wie Snape, aber der sieht älter aus. Naja, sein Leben ist auch nicht gerade streßfrei, oder...

Aber das von Remus auch nicht. Ich fahre ihm mit der Hand durchs angegraute Haar und er öffnet erschrocken die Augen.

"Hey, wieder auferstanden? Wie fühlst Du Dich?" Er sieht sich verwirrt um. "Wo sind wir?"

"Das ist mein nettes Zimmerchen, wir sind im Hufflepuffturm, ich hoffe, es macht Dir nichts aus, dass ich Dir Deinen Umhang ausgezogen habe?" Er hebt entsetzt die Decke hoch und stellt erleichter fest, dass er Hose und Pullover noch an hat.

Ich lächle ihn an.

"Glaubst Du ernsthaft, ich würde mir einen fast fremden nackten Mann zu mir ins Bett holen?" Er lächelt schüchtern zurück und streicht mir eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Geht es Dir gut?" Seine Hand hinterlässt eine kribbelnde Spur auf meiner Wange.

Schaffe es zu nicken. Er richtet sich auf und stützt sich auf dem Ellenbogen ab. Seine mit den Jahren verblassten Kratzspuren heben sich deutlich von seinem freundlichen Gesicht ab. Er beugt sich etwas zu mir herunter und legt seine Hand an meine Wange. Schon wieder dieses Kribbeln, diesmal aber an meinem ganzen Körper...Sein Gesicht nähert sich meinem und ich versinke in seinen gelben Augen.

Erschrocken fahren wir auseinander. Wie lange haben wir eigentlich geschlafen? Ich hebe meinen Kopf um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, was natürlich sinnlos ist. Erstens sind die Vorhänge geschlossen und zweitens hindert Remus mich daran, mich überhaupt irgendwie zu bewegen. Er liegt halb auf mir, sein Gewicht scheint sich langsam aber sicher zu verdoppeln.

Sein Gebiss bildet bedrohliche Fangzähne aus, seine Hände, mit denen er mich nun auf die Matratze drückt, verlängern sich zu hässlichen Klauen. Ein reißendes Geräusch erklingt und seine Kleidung fällt auf mich, sein sich wölbender Rücken hat sie gesprengt. Er richtet seinen Oberkörper ein wenig auf und es gelingt mir, zwischen seinen Beinen hindurchzuschlüpfen. Ein bißchen ängstlich stolpere ich in die gegenüber liegende Ecke meines Zimmers. Ich rufe meinen Zauberstab auf und spreche einen Schweigezauber, er hat angefangen zu schreien.

Ich hatte schon gehört, dass die Verwandlung äußerst schmerzhaft sei.

Nachdem sein Körper sich vollständig verformt hat, reißt er den Kopf nach hinten und stößt ein lautes Geheul aus. Ich ziehe die Vorhänge zurück und starre in den vollen Mond.

_Na vielen Dank auch, gerade als er mich küssen wollte..._

Wenigstens ist er bei Verstand.

Er hockt zusammengesunken vor meinem Bett und atmet heftig ein und aus.

Vorsichtig gehe ich auf ihn zu und strecke meine Hand nach seinem Kopf aus. Er fährt herum und starrt mich aus seinen gelben Augen an. Sein Gesicht wirkt unglaublich traurig, ich muss ihn einfach anfassen. Ich streichle einmal über seinen Kopf, das spärliche Fell ist erstaunlich weich, doch er versteift sich derartig, dass ich meine Hand wieder zurückziehe. Er trottet gebückt- voll aufgerichtet würde er wahrscheinlich an die Dachschräge stoßen- zu meinem Schreibtisch und rollt sich darunter zusammen. Mein Hass auf Greyback wächst. Niemand hat es verdient, sich so zu fühlen. Ich hoffe er denkt nicht, dass ich ihn abstoßend finde.

"Remus, gerade Dein Leid macht Dich menschlicher als manch `normalen` Mann den ich kenne", flüstere ich und gehe hinaus. Sein Blick verrät deutlich seine Scham. Er möchte nicht, dass man ihn so sieht.

Ich gehe durch die kleine Tür hinunter in die Küche, schließlich haben wir Mittag- und Abendessen verpasst. Sofort bin ich von mehreren Hauselfen umzingelt, die sich darum streiten, wer mich bedienen darf.

Ich nehme lachend von jedem Teller etwas und genieße mein Mitternachtsmahl. Aus einer dunklen Ecke tritt Dobby hervor und sieht traurig zu mir herüber. Seine Ohren hängen fast bis auf den Boden.

"Dobby? Was ist los? Wer hat Dich geärgert?", frage ich mit drohendem Blick und ziehe meinen Zauberstab. Ein leises Lachen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht.

"Schön, dass Miss noch witzig ist, Dobby mag Miss gerne, wirklich..." In seinen Augen sammeln sich dicke Tränen.

Ich knie mich neben den Stuhl und nehme seine Hand.

"Dobby, was ist denn passiert?" Aus unerfindlichen Gründen bin ich nun wirklich ernsthaft besorgt, er verhält sich bestimmt nicht ohne Grund so. Ob was mit Harry ist? Der kleine Kerl mag Harry sehr, wie ich schon gesehen habe.

"Wir werden den bösen Lord nicht mehr bekämpfen können... nicht seit...seit..." Er schneuzt sich heftig in sein viel zu großes Shirt. Langsam macht sich Panik in mir breit.

"...der dunkle Master tot ist..." Er bricht heftig schluchzend zusammen.

_Was??_

Ich lass meinen Teller fallen und stürze hinaus. Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro begegne ich dem blutigen Baron, der teilnahmslos durch die Gegend schwebt. Wenn jetzt sogar schon die Geister traurig sind....

Renne noch schneller und werde gerade noch von Kingsley daran gehindert, gegen den Wasserspeier zu laufen.

"Tonks, ich wollte Dich gerade rufen", sagt er tonlos und steckt seinen Zauberstab ein. Ich fasse mir an die Brust, mein Herz bricht alle Geschwindigkeitsrekorde.

"Was ist passiert? Dobby sagt, es wäre jemand gestorben?"

Er seufzt tief und macht sich bereit, mir schonend die Nachricht zu überbringen.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, Merlin sei Dank. Wo ist er?" Mme Pomfrey stürzt mit einer alten Arzttasche auf uns zu.

"Grimmauldplatz."


	9. Werwolfphobie, im positiven Sinn

Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf. Wie ich sehe, hat auch Kingsley Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren. Mme Pomfrey hingegen, wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Scheint, als hätte sie schon einiges mit dem Orden erlebt, schließlich war sie schon beim ersten Mal dabei...

Endlich, das Haus quetscht sich zwischen den beiden Muggelhäusern hervor und wir gehen endlich rein.

Die normalerweise sowieso schon düstere Stimmung scheint noch um einige Nuancen gesunken. Wir hören leise Stimmen von oben und steigen vorsichtig die Treppen rauf.

Als könnte das was ändern.

Neben der Tür links hinten im Flur stehen Sirius und Athur, beide mit hängenden Köpfen und reden leise miteinander. McGonagall sitzt mit dem Rücken an der Wand auf dem _BODEN?_ und weint lautlos.

Mme Pomfrey öffnet resolut die Tür und verschwindet im Zimmer. Kingsley spricht mit Arthur. Ich kann kaum verstehen, was sie sagen.

Ich lege zögernd meine Hand auf die Türklinke, doch Sirius hält mich fest. "Das solltest Du Dir nicht antun, Kleines."

Ich nicke trotzig und öffne die Tür.

_Oh, Merlin, was für ein Gestank!_

Ich schnappe mit der Hand auf der Brust nach Luft, hier riecht es wie in einem Krematorium. Molly sitzt sichtlich erschöpft auf einem Hocker, das Gesicht voller Tränen und...Ruß?

In ihrer Hand hält sie einen Mundschutz, der genauso schwarz ist wie ihre Hände.

Ich gehe zu ihr und lege ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter, die sie sogleich fest drückt.

Ich schließe meine Augen, atme nicht allzutief durch und drehe mich um. Mme Pomfrey steht vorn übergebeut neben Dumbledore, der langsam über etwas schwarzverkohltes streicht. Auch sein Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt.

Er bemerkt meine Anwesenheit und tritt einen Schritt zur Seite.

Dankbar nehme ich das Geschenk in Form der Dunkelheit an, die über mich hereinbricht.

***

"Nymphadora? Nymphadora, komm schon! TONKS!" Ein schmerzhaftes Klatschen an meiner rechten Wange. Ich öffne die Augen und erkenne Sirius´Gesicht über mir.

"Ich sagte ja, lass es."

Er lässt sich nach hinten in seinen Sessel fallen und stürzt ein randvolles Glas Feuerwhiskey hinunter.

Ich erhebe mich von dem muffigen Sofa, auf das mich jemand gelegt hat und erröte ein wenig.

Plötzlich bricht die Erinnerung auf mich ein.

"Was ist mit ihm...ist er tot?"

Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass man das überleben kann...

Sirius seufzt. "Nein, noch nicht. Poppy meint, das schlimmste war das Gift, sie hat ihm zwar geriebenen Bezoar irgendwie aufgelöst und in den Arm gejagt, mit so einer Metallröhre..."

"Das nennt man Spritze, Sirius", helfe ich meinem reinblütigen Großcousin ungeduldig.

Er nickt.

"Und die übrigen ...Verletzungen?"

"Dumbledore versucht die ganze Zeit schon, in seinen Kopf zu kommen, Poppy gelingt es einfach nicht, irgendetwas von der Sauerei zu heilen, solange sie nicht weiß, was die Ursache der Verletzung war. Voldemort hat es irgendwie geschafft, dass die normalen Heilzauber und Diagnosesprüche nichts bringen, Du verstehst? Einen Gegenfluch für Verbrennung, ein Trank um Muskeln nachwachsen zu lassen, ein Serum für..Finger."

Finger..._Finger???_

Okay, das ist nicht gut.

"Und er kommt nicht rein?"

"Nein, eins muss man Schniefelus lassen, Okklumentik beherrscht er einwandfrei."

Er sieht resigniert aus.

Dumbledore kommt als Schatten seiner selbst herunter zu uns und nimmt neben Sirius Platz.

"Wie geht es Dir?"

Anscheinend schweißt uns das alles enger zusammen.

"Ich bin okay, Danke...Albus", antworte ich und muss fast lachen, so seltsam klingt der Vorname meines Direktors aus meinem Mund.

"Wer von uns kennt Severus am besten?", fragt er leise und blickt uns mit seinen unglaublich blauen Augen an.

_Mann, seit wann kann Stille so laut sein?_

Die anderen stoßen zu uns, nur Poppy ist anscheinend noch bei Snape.

Sie sehen Dumbledore fragend an, er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich komme nicht an ihn heran, er scheint wach zu sein, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wir wissen nicht viel über Naginis Gift." Er lacht trocken auf. "Er selbst weiß wohl am besten Bescheid. Ich muss ihn irgendwie emotional berühren."

"Hat er eine Freundin?", fragt Kingsley zögernd und Sirius schnaubt belustigt. Mollys Blick lässt ihn allerdings schnell wieder die Beherrschung wahren.

"Wir könnten Harry herholen, er soll ihn richtig wütend machen", schlägt McGonagall vor. Sirius springt auf.

"Auf keinen Fall, soll der Junge für den Rest seines Lebens Albträume bekommen?"

"Wir müssen es schaffen, extreme Gefühle in ihm zu wecken, vielleicht schaffe ich es dann, seine Erinnerung anzuzapfen", sagt Albus und streicht grübelnd durch seinen Bart.

"Er hat angst vor Werwölfen", sagt Sirius zögernd.

Natürlich! Dann war das im Denkarium doch keine Täuschung, dass war wirklich Angst in seinen Augen, als Greyback aufgetaucht ist.

Dumbledores Gesicht ist eine Spur heller geworden. "Wo ist Remus?"

McGonagall sieht ihn traurig an. "Niemand weiß, wo er sich zurückzieht, bei Vollmond."

Chrm chrm. "Er ist in meinem Zimmer", rufe ich, die fragenden Blicke ignorierend.

Dumbledore springt mit neuer Kraft auf.

"Schön, er muss hierher. Kingsley, Du und Nym...Tonks holt ihn her. Minerva, ich brauche ein leeres Porträt, Molly, Arthur, ihr holt Harry, wir brauchen einen Übersetzer und bringt die anderen gleich mit, sie müssen ihn ja nicht sehen, aber sie werden sowieso alles erfahren. Beeilt euch!"

Alle außer Sirius stürzen aus dem Haus und apparieren nach Hogwarts.

***

"Schnell, Remus, zieh den Kopf ein!"

Kein Zauber kann einen Werwolf unsichtbar machen. Harry hat uns seinen Tarnumhang geliehen, was allerdings Remus dazu nötigt, auf allen Vieren zu gehen, damit er wenigstens einigermaßen bedeckt ist. Kingsley geht voraus, ich bilde die Nachhut. Merlin sei Dank schläft das Schloss, aber mein Chef vermutet zurecht, dass einige Portraits zu Umbridges Inquisitionskommando gehören. Nicht auszudenken, sie würde uns mit einem ausgewachsenem Werwolf im Arm erwischen. Denke, das wäre´s dann mit Kingsleys lang ersehnter Beförderung.

Remus schnüffelt immerzu, gut, dass Dolores so unverkennbar riecht.

"Da vorne ist der Gang", zischt Kingsley und steuert auf eine Hexenstatue zu. Plötzlich bleibt Remus stehen und lässt ein tiefes Grollen ertönen. Wir bleiben wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Ich sag Dir, ich hetz ihr nen Imperius auf den Hals!", zische nun ich und suche die Umgebung nach D.J. ab. Nichts zu sehen.

"Wo, Remus? Wo?"

Ein unförmiger Schatten erscheint auf dem Marmorboden, unverkennbar von einer Fackel beleuchtet. Also kein Zauberer...

"Filch!"

Ich packe Kingsleys Handgelenke und überkreuze sie hinter meinem Rücken, drücke ihn an die Wand und beginne ihn übertrieben stürmisch zu küssen.

Einen Moment wie versteinert sieht er mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Mnach scho bnit!"

Endlich fällt der Groschen. Er umschließt meinen Hintern-HEY!- und erwidert sehr geräuschvoll meinen Kuss. Filch beschleunigt seine Schritte und steht schon neben uns.

"Oh, Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht..." Ich stöhne lustvoll auf und lass meine Hüften gegen Kingsleys Unterleib kreisen.

Er schenkt Filch einen genervten Blick und wedelt wild mit der Hand. Als wolle er Schmeißfliegen verscheuchen.

Filch grinst anzüglich und entfernt sich rückwärts, den Blick auf meinen wackelnden Hintern gerichtet.

Als er endlich verschwunden ist, tippt Remus Kingsley auf die Schulter.

"Meine Güte Tonks! Bist Du wahnsinnig! Und das in meinem Alter!" Er schnauft tief durch und öffnet den Geheimgang mit seinem Amulett.

Augenzwinkernd lässt er mir den Vortritt.

Endlich etwa in der Mitte des Geheimgangs angekommen apparieren wir uns alle drei an den Händen bzw. Klauen fassend zurück zu den anderen.

(A/N: können verwandelte Werwölfe Dank des Tranks apparieren?Sag einfach mal ja...*gg*)

***

Gott, dieser Geruch. Sie haben Snape irgendwie ins riesige Wohnzimmer gebracht, er liegt mit einem weißen Laken zugedeckt auf dem massiven Esstisch. Dumbledore beschwört gerade ein leeres Portrait, Molly und Poppy mühen sich mit einem Paravent ab, offenbar um die direkte Sicht auf Snape zu blockieren.

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen und gehe ihn mir noch einmal ansehen.

Er hat die Augen geöffnet, sie sind eigenartig leer und noch dunkler als sonst. Mehrere Kapillarblutungen lassen das Weiß seiner Hornhaut seltsam rot erscheinen, fast als hätte er geweint. Eine magische Vorrichtung tropft in regelmäßigen Abständen eine milchige Flüssigkeit hinein, um zu verhindern, dass sie austrocknen. Verwundert fuchtle ich mit meiner Hand vor ihm herum, seine Lider zucken noch nicht einmal.

"Er scheint vollständig gelähmt", erklärt Poppy nun neben mir und hebt das Laken ein wenig hoch.

Aus seinem rechten Brustkorb ragen zwei Schläuche, die in einem Blasebalg enden, der seine Lungen mit Luft füllt, seine gelähmten Atemmuskeln sind dazu ja nicht in der Lage..

"Oh, bei..um Himmels...sind das...?"

"Rippen", beendet Poppy meinen Satz. Mehrere spitze, gelbliche Knochen haben seine Haut durchstoßen, von manchen tropft Blut.

Sie legt das Laken wieder runter und geht um den Tisch herum, um noch einen Schlauch auf der anderen Seite zu kontrollieren. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo der drin steckt und sehe nach, ob ich den anderen helfen kann.

Alle scheinen fertig zu sein, mit dem was auch immer sie getan haben und ich setzte mich neben Harry, Hermine und Ron.

Auch Ginny und die Zwillinge sind hier, sind aber im Moment noch unten und bestaunen Remus.

"Seid ihr sicher, dass alle das miterleben müssen?", frage ich obwohl ich eigentlich selbst nicht weiß, was uns erwartet.

"Je mehr Augen das sehen, umso besser, vielleicht sieht der eine etwas, was dem anderen verborgen bleibt", erklärt Dumbledore und bittet alle Platz zu nehmen. Auch die anderen sind hochgekommen, Remus steht unsicher neben Dumbledore.

"Wir werden, wenn es mir gelingt Severus´ Okklumentik zu brechen, alles was er erlebt hat seit dem Ruf auf ähnliche Weise sehen, wie mit einem Denkarium. Ich werde seine Erinnerung für kurze Zeit in dieses Portrait fließen lassen, das kostet mich weniger Kraft, denn davon werde ich eine Menge brauchen. Alle bereit?" Kollektives, unsicheres Nicken.

"Versucht auf so viel wie möglich zu achten, jede Kleinigkeit, die ihm angetan wurde, muss erkannt werden, damit Poppy ihn heilen kann." Wieder Nicken.

"Gut, Remus, ich möchte, dass Du Dich so schlimm verhältst, wie Du nur kannst, brülle, heule, knurre, zeige ihm Deine Zähne, er muss sich wirklich fürchten, ich werde neben ihm sitzen und mein Bestes versuchen."

Auch Remus nickt.

Beide gehen hinter den Paravent und Remus startet seine Show.

Obwohl wir ja wissen, wer sich dahinter verbirgt, jagt er uns allen gehörige Angst ein mit seinem Gebrüll. Auf lautes Grollen aus tiefer Brust folgt herzzerreißendes Heulen, Zähnefletschen, jetzt springt er sogar auf den Tisch, wirft dabei den Paravent um und nähert sich Snapes Hals, tut so als wolle er ihn beißen, leckt ihm über den Hals, sabbert ihn voll. Es scheint zu funktionieren.

"Da!" Molly deutet auf das Portrait und wir sehen, quasi als würden wir neben Snape hergehen, wie er seine Maske auf sein Gesicht zaubert. Man sieht mich, wie ich in der Tür stehe und Snape seinen Ärmel aufrollt.

Dumbledore beschleunigt ein wenig, während Remus vom Tisch steigt und sich hinter uns stellt.

Voldemort.

"Du hast also gedacht, es würde Igor gelingen, sich vor mir zu verstecken."


	10. Nehme Tränkemeister, gut durch!

_In diesem Kapitel werde ich extrem heftige Folterungen, physischer Art beschreiben, wer es überspringen will, kann dies tun, der Orden wird sich später in abgeschwächter Form darüber unterhalten, damit ihr den Anschluss nicht verliert. - chr-istina- _

* * *

Voldemorts Blick ist eine Mischung aus Vorfreude und Zorn.

Wir bekommen alle eine ausgeprägte Gänsehaut. Nur Dumbledore wusste, dass Snape es war, der Karkaroff geraten hat zu fliehen. Niemand hat ihn seit dem Trimagischen Turnier je wieder gesehen. Oder Post von ihm erhalten. Karkaroff kennt viele Leute, auch einige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter standen in regem Briefkontakt mit ihm. Bis dahin zumindest.

Es war wohl doch zu riskant, seine eigene Haut zu retten, indem er seine Kollegen ans Ministerium verraten hat. Wir haben die Ereignisse damals in einem Juraseminar durchgesprochen.

Alle Todesser in Askaban, die nicht von Moody geschnappt wurden, sind aufgrund Karkaroffs Redseligkeit dort inhaftiert.

Diese unförmige Etwas auf dem Felsboden erinnert nur noch entfernt an den Direktor von Durmstrang.

Voldemort lässt ihn schweben und hält ihn direkt vor Snape an.

Snape hat die Hände hinter seinem Rücken überkreuzt, seine Fäuste fest geschlossen. So fest, dass wir sehen können, wie seine Fingerknöchel langsam weiß werden.

Er sieht scheinbar gleichgültig in das eine Auge von Karkaroff, das sich noch an seinem rechtmäßigen Platz befindet. Dessen linkes Auge baumelt, nur noch an einigen wenigen Nervensträngen hängend vor seiner Wange.

Nicht nur ich muss bei dem Anblick schlucken.

Seine Lippen formen lautlose Worte, wenn ich mich nicht irre, bittet er Snape darum, ihn zu töten.

Snape richtet sich kerzengerade auf und schlägt mit voller Wucht in Karkaroffs blaugeschwollenes Gesicht.

Während der zurückprallt, Voldemort hat wohl seinen Schwebezauber gelöst, legt Snape wieder seine Hände in den Rücken, als wäre nichts geschehen, er kümmert sich noch nicht einmal um das Blut an seiner rechten Hand.

"Wie kannst Du es wagen, Lügen über mich zu erzählen, Du alter Narr!", hören wir ihn sagen.

Macnair klatscht seit Snapes Schlag Beifall, Voldemort hebt kurz die Hand und er hält inne.

"Stop!", ruft Minerva und Dumbledore friert das Bild ein. Sie zeigt auf Snapes linke Hand, er reibt mit seinem Ziegefinger fest auf dem Daumen.

"Was macht er da?"

"Wie ihr nicht wissen könnt, gehört es zu Snapes Hobbys, Flüche zu erfinden. Ich glaube das ist...wie hat er ihn noch genannt...Fraktura Dens... oder so", erklärt Sirius leise.

Fraktura Dens? Ein Fluch, der einem das Genick, bzw. den zahnförmigen Knochen, oder eben Dens auf dem der erste Halswirbel aufsitzt, bricht?

"Snape erfindet Flüche?", fragt Kingsley erstaunt.

Dumbledore lässt die Erinnerung weiter laufen.

"Vielleicht möchtest Du Dich auch ein wenig um seine Frau kümmern", fragt Voldemort liebenswürdig.

Hinter ihm entspannt sich Karkaroffs zerschundener Körper, während weder er noch Macnair oder Malfoy bemerkt haben, dass Snape ihn getötet hat.

Er wäre wohl früher oder später sowieso an seinen massiven Verletzungen gestorben.

Die Frau heult laut auf und Voldemort schießt herum.

Sichtlich genervt vom Geschrei der Frau packt er sie an den Haaren und schleudert sie einen Felsvorsprung hinunter.

Erst nach Minuten hören wir ein leises Krachen, als sie endlich tot und somit erlöst, irgendwo weiter unten aufschlägt.

_Gut, Snape zuzusehen, wie er sich um die Frau kümmert, wäre wohl zu viel für mich geworden..._

Voldemort steht mit dem Rücken zu uns nah an dem Abgrund, seine Nackenmuskeln sind stark angespannt, er öffnet und schließt abwechselnd seine Leichenhände.

Er dreht sich langsam zu Snape um, der seinem vor Wut blitzenden Blick ungerührt stand hält.

"Schön, schön. Igor erzählte mir von eurem kleinen Gespräch, ich denke, ich werde es mir ansehen müssen.

Noch steht Aussage gegen Aussage, freue Dich nicht zu früh", sagt er, als Snape sich entspannt."Ich habe nur wenige Gründe, Dir mehr zu glauben, als ihm."

Wir können alle Voldemorts ungeheure Präsenz spüren, als er in Snapes Geist einfällt. Seine roten Augen bohren sich glühend in Snapes fast schwarze.

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde sieht er wütender aus.

Er zieht seinen hellen Zauberstab aus seinem Gewand und auf Dumbledores Gesicht erscheint ein Anflug von Stolz.

Einen Legilimens später bilden sich sowohl auf Snapes, als auch auf Voldemorts Stirn kleine Schweißperlen.

Frustriert löst er den Zauber und Snape sinkt sehr bleich zu Boden.

"Herr, er hat definitiv mit Karkaroff gesprochen, ich selbst sah sie zusammen auf der Tribüne beim Turnier sitzen. Sie sind..waren Freunde. Mit Sicherheit war er es, der ihm dazu geraten hat sich zu verstecken. "

_Gott, wie ich diesen schmierigen Malfoy hasse._

Macnair tritt näher an Snape heran und beugt sich zu ihm hinunter.

"Komm schon, Saftpanscher, gib es zu, dann schenkt er Dir bestimmt einen schnellen Abgang."

_Macnair in der Rolle ´guter Henker´??_

Snape steht etwas umständlich wieder auf.

"Ich habe nichts zu verbergen."

"Das sehen wir noch."

Voldemort zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf Snapes Füße und eine Art Stacheldraht schlingt sich um seine Knöchel.

Mit einem Ruck seiner Hand wird Snape umgeworfen und hängt nun kopfüber vor ihm. Sein Umhang fällt ihm übers Gesicht und berührt fast den Boden.

Macnair fängt wieder an zu klatschen.

Voldemort nickt und Malfoy beginnt Snape zu entkleiden.

Er öffnet lächelnd seinen Umhang und wirft ihn in den Staub. Das schwarzsilberne Drachenlederhemd, das alle Todesser tragen, da es ein wenig vor Flüchen schützt, folgt.

Malfoys Lächeln wird breiter, als er grob das weiße Hemd zerreißt.

Durch den Schwung dreht sich Snape etwas, so, dass er nun mit dem Rücken zu uns hängt.

Molly atmet hörbar aus und nimmt wieder Arthurs Hand. Minerva sieht traurig zu Dumbledore, der langsam den Kopf schüttelt.

Snapes helle, fast durchsichtige Haut ist von unterschiedlich alten Narben übersät. Manche scheinen Jahrzehnte alt zu sein. Einige sehen zerrissen aus, ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass ihm die dazugehörigen Verletzungen während des Wachstums, also in seiner Kindheit zugeführt wurden.

Nicht nur ich wende den Blick ab, als Malfoy Snapes Hose, Unterhose und seine Stiefel verschwinden lässt.

Er keucht ein wenig auf, als der Stacheldraht nun in seine Fußknöchel schneidet.

Voldemort packt ihn an seinen Haaren und dreht ihn herum. Snape hat die Augen geschlossen, es sieht fast aus, als würde er meditieren.

"Walden."

Er tritt zurück und nimmt wieder auf seinem Thron Platz. Macnair lässt aus seinem Zauberstab eine Peitsche springen, eine neunschwänzige Katze, deren Enden kleine Metallkügelchen aufweisen.

Nach dem ersten Schlag verbirgt Ginny ihr Gesicht hinter Harrys Armen. Sie weint. Und nicht nur sie. Hermines Tränen laufen, seit sie Snapes Rücken gesehen hat.

"Nagini", flüstert Molly und tatsächlich, die magische Schlange kommt hinter Voldemorts Thron hervor. Sie richtet sich vor Snape auf, ihre Zunge berührt fast sein Gesicht.

Sie züngelt eine Weile und zischelt dann.

Alle sehen Harry an.

"Sie sagt, er wäre nicht bei sich", übersetzt er sofort.

Stimmt, Snape hat noch nicht einen Ton von sich gegeben, obwohl Macnair mit voller Kraft zuschlägt und Snapes Haut schon an mehreren Stellen aufgebrochen ist.

Voldemort springt wütend auf und reißt Macnair die Peitsche aus der Hand. Er dreht sie herum und schlägt Snape den schweren Metallgriff ins Gesicht.

Das Geräusch, dass Snapes zersplitternder Wangenknochen macht, werden wir wohl nie vergessen.

Wieder kein Ton. Snapes Geist muss seinen Körper verlassen haben.

Voldemort lässt in seiner rechten Hand ein grünes Feuer aufflackern und umschließt Snapes Hals.

Ich kann förmlich die schwelenden Haare riechen.

Als er immer noch keine Mine verzieht und die Augen noch geschlossen hält, fährt Voldemort eine Brandspur hinterlassend, über Snapes Brust und an seinem linken, herunterhängenden Arm entlang.

Das grüne magische Feuer sorgt dafür, dass die Haut noch ein bißchen weiter schwelt, nachdem seine Hand schon längst an einer anderen Stelle angekommen ist.

Sein Dunkles Mal nimmt seltsamerweise keinen Schaden, seine Hand dafür umso mehr. Voldemort hält das Feuer so lange darauf fest, bis schwarzer Rauch aufsteigt.

Ich glaube, Snapes Finger schmelzen zu sehen.

Ich glaube außerdem, dass Minerva ohnmächtig geworden ist.

Voldemorts Hand wandert wieder nach oben, diesmal Richtung Snapes Bauch.

Die wenigen, schwarzen Haare schmelzen sofort.

Voldemort treibt das Feuer an seiner Leiste entlang, den Oberschenkel hoch. Kein Ton.

"Er schafft es nicht, ihn zu brechen", flüstert Dumbledore, und ja, das ist Stolz in seinen Augen.

Voldemorts Zorn ist fast greifbar. Immer wieder dringt er in Snapes Geist ein, offenbar ohne Erfolg.

Er bekommt einfach nicht die Erinnerung zu sehen, die er haben will.

Er nimmt das Feuer zurück und zieht wieder seinen Zauberstab.

Malfoy kramt eine Weile in Snapes Umhang herum und zieht ein kleines Fläschchen heraus.

Er geht zu ihm und zieht seinen Kopf an den noch immer kokelnden Haaren soweit hoch, dass er ihm den durchsichtigen Inhalt einflößen kann.

"Oh Gott!"

Ich glaube, das war ich. Macnair hat sein Henkersbeil aus dem Ministerium in der Hand, das gleiche, dass er zum Hinrichten gefährlicher magischer Kreaturen benutzt.

"War das Veritaserum?", fragt Harry leise und Kingsley und ich nicken.

Ich habe schon gehört, dass es Tränkebrauer gibt, die durch jahrelangen Kontakt zu bestimmten Substanzen dagegen resistent geworden sind. Hoffe, dass das auch für Snape gilt.

Wenn Voldemort das alles nur wegen eines vagen Verdachts macht, möchte ich nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn er von ihm ein Geständnis erhalten hat.

Voldemort spricht mehrere Varianten des Enervate und setzt Snape unter den Imperius.

"Mach die Augen auf!" Nichts.

"Sofort!" Wieder nichts.

Voldemort nimmt den Stab in beide Hände und legt seine ganze Kraft in einen Enervate.

Snape fängt an zu zittern und öffnet die Augen. Voldemort hat es geschafft, seinen Geist zurück zu holen.

Als sein Gehirn die Schmerzinformationen seines Körpers empfängt, fängt er an zu keuchen.

_Keuchen?? Ist das alles?_

Voldemort startet einen letzten Legilimentikversuch, wieder erfolglos. Macnair holt aus und schlägt sein Beil in Snapes Rücken. Allerdings nur mit halber Kraft, er soll schließlich nicht sterben. Noch nicht.

Endlich schreit Snape, er schreit seinen gesamten Schmerz heraus, all seine Qual. Macnair schlägt noch einmal zu und Snapes Rippen stoßen vorne aus seinem Brustkorb. Seine Schreie werden mangels Atemluft schwächer. Schließlich wird er bewusstlos. Voldemort weckt ihn wieder mit einem Enervate.

Ein sattes Platschen ertönt, ein Stück Fleisch aus seinem Rücken ist zu Boden gefallen.

Ein zweites Platschen, als Ron sich herzhaft, über die Sofalehne gebeugt, auf den Boden erbricht.

"Dieser verfluchte Dumbledore! Nur er kann ihm das beigebracht haben!!", schreit Voldemort weiß vor Zorn und lässt seine Wut nun an seinem erfolglosen Folterknecht aus.

"Herr, ich bitte Euch, niemand beherrscht Okklumentik gut genug, um Euch zu täuschen. Wenn es diese Erinnerung in seinem Kopf nicht gibt, existiert sie wohl wirklich nicht."

_Wow, wer hätte Hilfe ausgerechnet von Blondchen erwartet?_

Voldemort löst den Draht und Snape fällt zu Boden.

"Wenn er es schafft, zu überleben, werde ich ihn befördern."

"Herr?" Malfoys Augen weiten sich.

Voldemort murmelt einen offensichtlich schwarzmagischen Fluch, denn Snape wird von grünem Rauch verhüllt. Das war wohl der Fluch, der die Heilzauber neutralisiert.

Er zischt Nagini etwas zu und verschwindet wieder in dieser komischen grauen Wolke.

Harry sitzt wie versteinert da, er scheint keine Kraft zum sprechen zu haben.

Nagini schlägt ihre Zähne in Snapes verkohlten Oberschenkel und pumpt ihr Gift in seinen Körper. Sofort wird sein Blick so leer, wie jetzt.

Macnair und Malfoy wickeln mit abgewandten Gesichtern Snapes qualmenden Körper in seinen Umhang und tragen ihn hinaus.

Kingsley und ich beugen uns gespannt vor, als wir erkennen können, wo sich die Höhle befindet. Sieht aus wie Island. Sie disapparieren mit ihm und wir befinden uns plötzlich im verbotenen Wald. Dort werfen sie Snape zu Boden und verschwinden wieder.

Endlose Minuten sehen wir nur den oberen Teil der Bäume, als endlich Schritte zu hören sind. Zentauren.

Ihr Anführer stößt in ein geschwungenes Horn und hebt dann vorsichtig Snapes Umhang an, um ihn zu untersuchen. Er scheint die schwarze Magie zu fürchten, die Snapes Körper umhüllt, denn alle weichen einige Schritte zurück.

Schwere laute Schritte erklingen und ich erkenne Hagrids dröhnende Stimme.

"Firenze? Was ist passiert, wieso schlägst Du Alarm? Ich sehe keinen...Professor?" Er lässt sich auf die Knie fallen und hebt Snape hoch auf seine Arme.

Und rennt. Ich hätte ihm nie solche Wendigkeit zugetraut. Innerhalb weniger Minuten erreicht er das Schlosstor und tritt laut polternd gegen die Tür. Er kann sie ja nicht öffnen. Tränen tropfen in seinen Bart. Er schreit aus vollem Hals nach Dumbledore, Harry, Kingsley. Nichts hilft. Endlich fällt ihm Dobby ein und der erscheint nach einem leisen Plopp.

"Schnell, bring ihn zu Dumbledore, ich glaube er ist tot!" Dobby fängt an zu zittern und umarmt Snape mit seinen dünnen Armen. Die Magie der Hauselfen ermöglicht ihm, ins Schloss zu apparieren. Wir landen im Flur, vor Dumbledores Büro.

"Was hast Du da gestohlen? Du darfst nicht...", der blutige Baron verstummt, als er den Lehrer seines Hauses erkennt. Er schwebt sofort durch die Wand und wenige Augenblicke später kommt ein besorgt aussehender Dumbledore die Stufen des Wasserspeiers herunter und nimmt dem weinenden Dobby seine Last ab.


	11. Eigentlich müsste er längst tot sein

_Diejenigen von euch, die das vorhergehende Kapitel nicht übersprungen haben, überspringen einfach jetzt den Teil bis zu ***._

_Ab da geht´s für alle neu weiter._

_thx - chr-istina-  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Nach gefühlter Ewigkeit lässt Voldemort von Snape ab und verschwindet.

Macnair und Malfoy wickeln mit abgewandten Gesichtern Snapes qualmenden Körper in seinen Umhang und tragen ihn hinaus.

Kingsley und ich beugen uns gespannt vor, als wir erkennen können, wo sich die Höhle befindet. Sieht aus wie Island. Sie disapparieren mit ihm und wir befinden uns plötzlich im verbotenen Wald. Dort werfen sie Snape zu Boden und verschwinden wieder.

Endlose Minuten sehen wir nur den oberen Teil der Bäume, als endlich Schritte zu hören sind. Zentauren.

Ihr Anführer stößt in ein geschwungenes Horn und hebt dann vorsichtig Snapes Umhang an, um ihn zu untersuchen. Er scheint die schwarze Magie zu fürchten, die Snapes Körper umhüllt, denn alle weichen einige Schritte zurück.

Schwere laute Schritte erklingen und ich erkenne Hagrids dröhnende Stimme.

"Firenze? Was ist passiert, wieso schlägst Du Alarm? Ich sehe keinen...Professor?" Er lässt sich auf die Knie fallen und hebt Snape hoch auf seine Arme.

Und rennt. Ich hätte ihm nie solche Wendigkeit zugetraut. Innerhalb weniger Minuten erreicht er das Schlosstor und tritt laut polternd gegen die Tür. Er kann sie ja nicht öffnen. Tränen tropfen in seinen Bart. Er schreit aus vollem Hals nach Dumbledore, Harry, Kingsley. Nichts hilft. Endlich fällt ihm Dobby ein und der erscheint nach einem leisen Plopp.

"Schnell, bring ihn zu Dumbledore, ich glaube er ist tot!" Dobby fängt an zu zittern und umarmt Snape mit seinen dünnen Armen. Die Magie der Hauselfen ermöglicht ihm, ins Schloss zu apparieren. Wir landen im Flur, vor Dumbledores Büro.

"Was hast Du da gestohlen? Du darfst nicht...", der blutige Baron verstummt, als er den Lehrer seines Hauses erkennt. Er schwebt sofort durch die Wand und wenige Augenblicke später kommt ein besorgt aussehender Dumbledore die Stufen des Wasserspeiers herunter und nimmt dem weinenden Dobby seine Last ab.

* * *

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dumbledore löscht das Bild und sackt merklich zusammen. Poppy geht sofort zu Snape und versucht nun einige zielgerichtete Heilzauber.

"Episkey!"

Ein grässliches Knirschen ist zu hören, als Snapes Wangenknochen wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position springt.

Erleichtert aufatmend stellt sie wieder den Paravent auf und bewahrt so wenigstens einen kleinen Rest von Snapes Privatsphäre.

Molly geht zu ihr, um ihr zu assistieren, ich weiß von Ginny, dass sie auch einige banale Heilzauber beherrscht. Kein Wunder, bei so vielen Rabauken ist bestimmt schon mal die ein oder andere Verletzung aufgetreten.

Hermine steht auf und liest ihre Notizen noch einmal durch.

_Notizen? Bemerkenswertes Mädchen. _

Sie gibt Harry die Liste, der sie auch gründlich durchliest. Danach Sirius. Er schreibt noch etwas dazu, danach reicht er die Liste mir.

Art der Verletzungen:

Gesicht: zertrümmerter Wangenknochen rechts

Ursache: dumpfer Schlag mit Metallgegenstand

Arm links: schwerste Verbrennungen

Ursach: schwarzmagisches, grünes Feuer

Hand links: schwerste Verbrennungen und Verlust mehrerer vorderer Fingerglieder

Ursache: schwarzmagisches, grünes Feuer

Oberkörper vorne: schwerste Verbrennungen, durchgestoßenes Muskelgewebe und Haut, kollabierter Lungenflügel beidseits

Ursache: schwarzmagisches, grünes Feuer, zersplitterte Rippenknochen

Oberkörper hinten: aufgeplatzte Haut, V- förmige Fleischwunde zwischen Schulterblättern und Hüfte

Ursache: Auspeitschen mit Ledergeißel inkl. Metallkugeln, mehrmaliges Einschlagen mit Beil...

Oberschenkel links: schwerste Verbrennungen

Ursache: schwarzmagisches, grünes Feuer

Und Sirius hat hinzugefügt:

Einschnürungen an beiden Fußgelenken von Stacheldraht.

Ich füge hinzu:

Bisswunde am linken Oberschenkel, Zufuhr unbekannter Menge unbekannten Gifts von Serpensis magica.

Ich gehe mit der Liste zu Molly und Poppy hinter den Paravent

Sie leisten gute Arbeit, Snapes Gesicht sieht fast schon wieder normal aus.

Poppy reicht mir eine Schere.

"Schneide sein verbranntes Haar ab."

Seine Augen sind immer noch offen, was mich ein wenig unsicher macht.

Ich stelle mich hinter Snapes Kopf und hebe ihn leicht an um seine Haare darunter hervor holen zu können.

Er wird wohl einen Teil opfern müssen...

"Sirius, kannst Du mir einen Kamm und eine Schüssel mit Wasser bringen?"

Die beiden Frauen sehen mich erstaunt an.

"Ich möchte es ein bißchen waschen, es ist voller Blut...und Ruß, würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen...", murmle ich.

Sirius bringt mir die verlangten Sachen und ich beginne Snapes Haare auszuspülen. Magisches Reinigen würde die Heilzauber stören.

Ein paar Scherenschnitte später sieht es schon wesentlich besser aus.

Sein Haar ist noch sehr voll und kein bißchen grau, wäre die Situation nicht so irreal könnte man fast sagen, es fühlt sich erstaunlich gut an.

Ich muss schon einige Zeit über seine schwarzen Haare streichen, denn Molly sieht lächelnd zu mir rüber.

"Er hasst es, wenn man sein Haar berührt."

Ich muss auch lächeln. Stell mir vor, wie er mich zusammenstaucht, weil ich ihm die Haare abgeschnitten hab, obwohl sie jetzt bestimmt noch über seine Schultern ragen, würde man die Veränderung sofort bemerken...

Etwas kitzelt mich an der Wange. Ich wische darüber. Meine Hand ist nass. Ich weine.

Molly kommt zu mir und nimmt mich in eine feste, mütterlich Umarmung.

"Sch, ist ja gut, lass es raus. Einfach rauslassen."

Ich weine mich hemmungslos an ihrer Schulter aus. Kann gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Irgendwann wird sie von Kingsley abgelöst, er bringt mich nach vorne in die Küche. Auch alle anderen sind dorthin geflüchtet, nur Dumbledore ist wieder in die Schule zurück gekehrt. Sie länger so schutzlos zu lassen wäre wohl auch unverantwortlich.

Minerva sitzt auf einem bequemen Stuhl und hat einen nassen Waschlappen auf der Stirn liegen. Ihre Füße hat sie auf den Tisch gelegt.

Sirius verteil gerade Whiskeygläser an alle, Arthur gestattet sogar all seinen Kindern diese Stärkung. Fred und George haben heute noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben, die Zwillinge derart sprachlos zu sehen ist für sich allein genommen schon beunruhigend genug.

Ginny lässt sich von Harry trösten, Hermine von Ron.

Sehen nett aus, so harmonisch. Kingsley setzt sich neben mich und sieht mich besorgt an.

"Ich kann kaum glauben, dass er noch lebt", flüstere ich und Ginny schluchzt auf.

"Gott, ich schäme mich so." Kann nicht verhindern, dass mir wieder die Tränen kommen. Kingsley drückt meine Hand.

"Nicht doch, ist schon in Ordnung Gefühle zu zeigen, ist schließlich heftig gewesen."

"Nein, das meine ich gar nicht, wann hast Du mich jemals keine Gefühle zeigen sehen..." Ist immer noch komisch, meinen Chef zu duzen.

"Ich dachte, er wäre einfach ein fieser Mistkerl!"

"Na das ist wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, ich würde Vol..."

"Ich meine Snape!", unterbreche ich Arthur wütend.

"Ich meine, ich... Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so zugerichtet wird, oder?", frage ich in die Runde.

"Nein, ich schätze, das war das dritte Mal", antwortet Sirius.

"Ich gebe zu, dass das besonders ausgeklügelt war, aber er ist schon öfter in ähnlichem Zustand in Hogwarts erschienen", schließt sich Minerva der Unterhaltung an.

Ich schüttle fassungslos den Kopf.

"Wieso macht er dann weiter?"

"Weil er Ihn bekämpfen will, er sehnt den Tag Seines Untergangs genauso herbei wie wir." Kingsley wischt sich über seine müden Augen.

"Was hat Er eigentlich damit gemeint, wenn er das überlebt, wird er befördert?", fällt mir plötzlich ein.

Sirius lacht trocken auf. "Das ist Voldemorts perverser Gerechtigkeitssinn. Je mehr jemand ertragen kann, umso mehr steigt er in seiner Achtung. Glaubst Du nicht auch, Er hätte Severus getötet, wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte?"

_Daran gedacht habe ich schon..._

"Ich glaube, es lag ihm auch daran, Albus zu quälen", sagt Minerva leise.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht warum genau, aber er liebt diesen Jungen. Es bricht ihm jedes Mal fast das Herz, ihn so leiden zu sehen."

Jungen? Muss fast kichern.

"Wenigstens steigt er dann noch weiter auf, vielleicht schafft Er es ja, ihn eines Tages zum Stellvertreter zu foltern..." sagt Kingsley, nun wirklich kichernd.

"Nein, nicht solange Snape alleinstehend ist."

Alle sehen Sirius verwundert an.

"Voldemort wird seine Unsterblichkeit bestimmt nicht mit einem Stellvertreter teilen, da der aber irgendwann stirbt, muss er gleichzeitig einen Nachfolger ausbilden, einen Erben natürlich."

"Woher weißt Du das?", frage ich Sirius.

"Mein Bruder war einer von seinen Leuten. Er wollte aufhören und hat Albus so viel erzählt, wie er konnte, bevor er ... Egal."

Er sieht sehr müde aus.

"Das heißt, Er würde nur einen Todesser zu seinem Stellvertreter machen, der Kinder hat?"

Sirius und Kingsley nicken.

"Was ist mit Malfoy?"

"Weder Lucius noch Draco verfügen über ausreichendes magisches Potential, sie sind beide allenfalls leicht überdurchschnittliche Zauberer", erklärt Minerva.

"Was muss ein Kandidat für das Amt des Stellvertreters denn können?"

"Nun, er müsste überdurchschnittlich intelligent sein, absolut hervorragend schwarzmagisch zaubern können, am besten noch neue Sachen entwickeln und natürlich von Grund auf Böse sein". erklärt Sirius.

_Nun, wenn das alles ist..._

Ein grässliches Schreien unterbricht unsere Überlegungen.

Ich renne, gefolgt von Sirius und Kingsley nach hinten ins Wohnzimmer.

Remus liegt sich windend und krümmend am Boden.

"Was ist los?", frage ich und versuche zu verhindern, dass er nicht mit seinem riesigen Kopf gegen das Tischbein schlägt. Moment, soo riesig ist sein Kopf gar nicht mehr.

Sirius zieht die Vorhänge zurück und schummriges Tageslicht sucht sich einen Weg in dieses dunkle Haus.

Die Rückverwandlung. Wenige Minuten später liegt Remus in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nackt vor uns. Sirius legt seinen edel aussehenden Hausmantel über den vor Anstrengung zitternden Körper seines Freundes und lässt ihn schweben.

"Er schläft jetzt erst mal, ich bringe ihn hoch ins Bett."

Ich nicke und Kingsley geht wieder zurück zu den anderen.

Ich stecke meinen Kopf noch einmal hinter den Paravent und taumle erschrocken zurück.

Der Paravent fällt knirschend zu Boden und ich lande unsanft auf meinem Hintern.

Schwarze Augen beobachten mich ärgerlich dabei, wie ich versuche, wieder hoch zu kommen. Molly hat schließlich Erbarmen und hilft mir auf.

"Raus!"

Renne fluchtartig aus dem Zimmer, direkt in die Arme von Kingsley.

"Was ist passiert, was war das für ein Krach?"

"Ich bin gestolpert, er hat mich erschreckt...", stottere ich verlegen.

"Wer?"

"Snape."

"Er ist wach?"

Er lässt mich etwas uncharmant los und verschwindet im Wohnzimmer.

Kurz darauf fliegt meine Waschschüssel klappernd an die Wand, nur knapp an Kingsleys Kopf vorbei.

"Raus habe ich gesagt!"

Kingsley nimmt mich an der Hand und wir flüchten lachend in die Küche.

Die anderen, blassen Gesichter sehen uns verwirrt an.

"Es geht ihm blendend", erkläre ich und trinke meinen Whiskey aus.

***

Ein paar Tage später im Gryffindorturm.

"Sie macht was? Alle Lehrer?"

Harry hat mich gerade darüber informiert, dass Dolores dabei ist, alle Lehrer auszukundschaften.

"War Sie schon in Zaubertränke?", frage ich kichernd.

Harry nickt begeistert.

"Hat sich die Zähne an ihm ausgebissen, er hat relativ anständig auf ihre Fragen geantwortet und sich nicht provozieren lassen. Sogar, als sie seine Vergangenheit angesprochen hat und gefragt hat, warum Dumbledore ihm nicht VgdDK gibt, ist er ruhig geblieben."

"Harry, kann es sein, dass Du langsam Sympathie für Deinen Erzfeind entwickelst?"

Er wird etwas blass.

"Nein. Aber nach dem letztens...mir war nie richtig klar, was er macht, wenn er gerufen wird, weißt Du."

Er sieht sich hektisch um, weder Dolores noch Snape in Sicht.

"Harry, wir sind an dem Ort, wo Snape am unwahrscheinlichsten auftaucht", beruhige ich ihn und lache über Neville, der beim Klang von Snapes Namen zusammengezuckt ist.

"Kommt schon Leute, er tut euch ja nix." Ich stehe auf und spreche nun zu allen. Harry, Ron Hermine, Ginny, die Zwillinge, alle eben.

"Ihr vergesst, dass er auch mein Lehrer war, und ich hab ihn auch überstanden. Und ihr kennt mich ja mittlerweile ein bißchen, was denkt ihr wieviele Hauspunkte er mir im Laufe eines Schuljahres abgezogen hat?" Alle denken demonstrativ nach. Ich spüre einen leichten Luftzug, achte aber nicht weiter drauf. Einen Fuß auf die Sitzfläche eines klobigen Sessels stellend, lasse ich meinen Umhang hinten hoch flattern.

Meine Haare werden schwarz und ich versuche eine tiefe Stimme.

"So, und? Habt ihr jetzt angst vor mir? Ich weiß ja, dass er eine riesen Menge an Wissen hat, aber es ist echt nicht leicht, das gut rüber zu bringen, vielleicht wäre er ja in der Forschung besser aufgehoben, als in einer Schule. Aber er ist nun mal euer Lehrer und ihr solltet dankbar sein. Dankbar und fleißig. Denn wenn ihr ohne albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel Ruhm, Ehre und sogar Tod in Flaschen abfüllen wollt, müsst ihr die exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei aus dem Effeff beherrschen."

Ich lasse meine Gestalt schrumpfen, mein Gesicht breiter werden und mein Haar ergrauen.

"Denn obwohl das Ministerium, chrm chrm, nicht besonders erbaut darüber ist, chrm chrm, dass ehemalige Du-weißt-schon-was, chrm chrm, die Nachfolge von Halbblütern antreten, chrm chrm, obwohl Dumbledore genau genommen ihn gerade das aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht tun lässt, chrm chrm, ist Professor Snape chrm chrm, in erster Linie...chrm chrm...Mensch, ihr habt auch schon lauter gelacht..."

Seit einigen Minuten sehen alle in eine andere Richtung, Neville hat es irgendwie geschafft, ganz in seinen Sessel einzutauchen.

Ich spüre einen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken und ein Schauer durchfährt mich. Ich schließe meine Augen und drehe mich langsam um. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe unmittelbar vor mir eine lange Reihe schwarzer Knöpfe auf einem schwarzen Gehrock. Ich schließe wieder meine Augen, vielleicht ist er ja weg, wenn ich sie diesmal aufmache.

"Eure kleine Therapiegruppe ist heute aufgeflogen, Professor Umbridge hat einige eurer Mitglieder mit meinem Serum verhört, dagegen anzukämpfen übersteigt natürlich Euren Horizont", sagt er fast fröhlich.

Ich öffne meine Augen.

"Therapiegruppe?"

Harry sieht etwas verlegen zu Boden.

Snape sieht mich bedauernd an, seine Augen strotzen nur so vor Spott.

"Oh, haben Ihre kleinen Freunde Sie nicht aufgenommen, das würde mir zu denken geben..."

Er dreht sich schwungvoll um, was auch ohne seinen Umhang bedrohlich aussieht.

"Wieso haben Sie uns das nicht früher gesagt?", brüllt Harry ihm hinterher.

"Wie war das?" Er ist nur stehen geblieben, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Wieso haben Sie uns nicht schon früher gewarnt, SIR?"

Jetzt dreht er sich um, ich wünschte er würde uns nicht so zornig ansehen.

"Noch entscheide ich, was ich wann wem sage."

Kaum ist er zur Tür heraus, wirft Harry ein Buch gegen die Wand.

"Ich wünschte, Er hätte ihn umgebracht!! Da hatte ich doch fast Mitleid mit ihm, dieser miese Bastard!! Es macht ihm trotzdem Spaß, uns zu quälen, obwohl wir ihm geholfen haben, obwohl wir das alles gesehen haben...Er ist einfach...AAAAAh."

Harry rennt wütend hoch in die Schlafräume.

"Wie kommt er eigentlich hier rein?", fragt Ron und Hermine verdreht ihre Augen.

"Ron, er ist Lehrer, schon vergessen? Er weiß alle Passwörter!"

"Sogar das von Dolores", kichere ich und verlasse ebenso wie Snape mich energisch umdrehend den Gryffindorturm.

***

"Professor? Professor Snape? Professor..."

Das bringt nichts, renne schon wieder hinter ihm her, wird langsam zur Gewohnheit.

"Sevie!"

Ah, jetzt ist er stehengeblieben. Nein, er kommt zurück. Direkt auf mich zu. Hmchrm.

Nervös mache ich einen Schritt zurück, sein Gesicht sieht beängstigend aus.

Schon schlägt mein Kopf hart an die Wand.

Seine Hand umklammert meine Kehle, ich umklammere seinen Arm.

"Wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich aufhören, sich über mich lustig zu machen..."

Ein paar Slytherins sehen belustigt zu uns rüber und er verstärkt noch den Druck auf meine Kehle. Meine Füße berühren gerade noch so den Boden.

"...nicht...lustig..." schaffe ich mühselig zu flüstern und seine Augen verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

"Ich kenne Sie schon lange, Tonks", und er spuckt meinen Namen so angeekelt aus, dass ich mir zum ersten Mal wünsche, bei meinem Vornamen genannt zu werden.

"Viel zu lange. Hufflepuff, das sagt doch schon alles , nicht wahr. Einfach jeder wird aufgenommen, jeder, es braucht weder besonderes Talent, noch hohe Magie um in ihr Haus aufgenommen zu werden." Seine Stimme ist eiskalt. Er zittert ein wenig vor Zorn.

Ich versuche mich aus einem Klammergriff zu befreien, meine Versuche enden natürlich ohne Erfolg.

"Kannst Du nicht verkraften, dass ich Dich fast sterben gesehen hab?" Sowohl die Verwendung des lockeren Du als auch das was ich sage scheint ihn wieder Herr über sich selbst werden zu lassen.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe lässt er mich los. Ich fasse leicht hustend an meinen Hals. Zornestränen steigen mir in die Augen. Was erlaubt der sich eigentlich.

Er steht immer noch vor mir und starrt mich an.

"Verschwinden Sie!"

"Ich lass mich nicht länger von Dir herumkommandieren, wir sind auf der selben Seite, oder nicht? Und Du hast keinen höheren Rang als ich, also ich entschuldige mich hiermit, ich wollte mich nicht über Dich lustig machen, wenn Du genau zugehört hättest, würdest Du schnallen, dass ich Dich eigentlich sogar verteidigt habe, ich hab immerhin..."

"Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht."

"Oh schon klar, natürlich nicht, hab schon verstanden. Nur weil Du diese schrecklichen Narben hast? Bin ich erst ein vollwertiges Mitglied, wenn ich verletzt worden bin? Ist es das?"

Langsam bin ich echt sauer.

Ich knöpfe meine Bluse ein Stück auf und ziehe den Kragen auseinander.

"Na los, verpass mir einen. Kannst auch Deine Maske anziehen, wenn´s Dir dann leichter fällt jemand zu töten..."

Ich lege meinen Zeigefinger und Daumen aufeinander.

"Wie geht das? Fraktura Dens, nicht wahr?"

Seine Augen werden immer dunkler. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr aufhören, es wird Zeit, dass mich endlich jemand ernst nimmt. Oder dass er mich ernst nimmt.

Er packt meine Hand dreht mir meinen Arm auf den Rücken und mein Kopf knallt ein zweites Mal an die Wand.

Diesmal mit der Stirn voraus.

"Halten Sie endlich Ihren Mund. Sie sollten mich nicht unnötig provozieren, Schüler oder nicht, ich lasse mich nicht derartig respektlos behandeln.

Von niemandem."

"Na, ich wüsste schon von wem..."

Er drückt meinen Arm noch ein wenig hoch. Ich warte förmlich auf das knallende Geräusch, wenn die Bänder reißen.

"Nein, Nymphadora, Er behandelt mich vieles, aber nie, ich wiederhole nie ...respektlos."

Er lässt mich los und ich schaffe es gerade noch, nicht mit der Nase an der Wand entlang zu rutschen.

Großer Gott, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Er scheint einen ernsthaften Dachschaden abbekommen zu haben.

Ich schlendere zum Hufflepuffturm und vergesse diesen Abend am besten so schnell wie möglich.

Wie hätte ich auch ahnen können, dass es klüger gewesen wäre, mir seine genauen Worte noch einmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.


	12. Die Arschbombe

**Snapes Wohnung.**

"Als ob es nicht schon lästig genug wäre, mich mit unfähigen Schülern zu malträtieren, jetzt schieben Sie mir auch noch unfähige Auroren unter! Ich verlange, dass meine Meinung bezüglich neuer Ordensmitglieder in Zukunft gehört wird!"

"Sie ist nicht unfähig", versucht Dumbledore mich zu beruhigen. Er hält einen Tiegel mit Murtlap-Essenz in seiner Hand. Sein übertrieben sorgenvoller Blick nötigt mich dazu, meinen Oberkörper frei zu machen. Macnairs Beil hat mir eine Wunde beschert, die etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit benötigt.

Dumbledore stöhnt verhalten auf, als er meinen zerschundenen Rücken vor sich hat.

"Es hat wieder angefangen zu bluten, Sie sollten sich doch schonen..." Ich weiß auch ohne ihn anzusehen, dass er seinen Kopf schüttelt.

Ich schnaube verächtlich auf.

Dumbledore schmiert ein wenig Essenz in das handgroße Loch, welches glücklicherweise nur noch wenige Zentimeter tief ist. Dank Mme Pomfreys Heilkunst. Wenigstens ein Ordensmitglied verfügt über hervorragende Fähigkeiten.

Und Dank der genauen Alleswisserinanalyse der Geschehnisse genau der Mitglieder, von denen ich am wenigsten gewollt habe, dass sie sehen, was Er mit mir gemacht hat.

Oder ich mit Karkaroff.

Wenigstens hat es dazu beigetragen, dass sie ihre kleine, rosarote, perfekte Welt ein wenig realistischer betrachten. Wahrscheinlich ist dieser flohverseuchte Black jetzt ein wenig zufriedener mit seinem Hausarrest.

"Was ist mit ihrer Hand?", holt Dumbledore mich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.

Ich schüttle den linken, magisch verlängerten Ärmel meines Gehrocks zurück und betrachte genau wie mein Mentor meine Hand. Die Fingerkuppen haben mehr Ähnlichkeit mit angefressenen, zerfetzten Fischkadavern im Wasser als mit meinen ehemals relativ gepflegten, kraftvollen Fingern, aber ich kann sie immerhin wider vollständig bewegen.

Habe mir angewöhnt, den linken Arm immer in den Rücken gelegt zu tragen. Diese Memmen fürchten mich auch so schon genug, ich denke dieser Anblick, würde dazu führen, dass sie dem Unterricht keine einzige Sekunde lang folgen.

Noch schlimmer als die Angst in ihren Augen, ist das neu hinzugekommene Mitleid, wenn sie mir irgendwo im Schloss über den Weg laufen. Diese Granger scheint jedes Mal mit den Tränen kämpfen zu müssen, Weasley wird des öfteren eigentümlich grün in seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht.

Dumbledore hat sowohl dem Baron als auch diesem stotternden Hauselfen befohlen, mit niemand über meine Ankunft an diesem Abend zu reden.

So beschränkt sich dieser mitleidige Blick wenigstens auf die paar Gryffindors.

Dann ist der Anblick von Tonks neuerdings kampflustigere Mine um einiges angenehmer. Wenn sie nur nicht so unfähig wäre, ich erinnere mich nur allzu gut an jede einzelne Zaubertrankstunde, die ich gezwungen war, mit ihr durchzustehen. Sie hatte zwar Talent, schließlich musste ich ihr sogar ein `Erwartungen übertroffen´ geben, selbst ihre UTZ-Prüfungen und das Aurorenexamen hat sie mit Bravour abgeschlossen.

Aber jeder der sich längere Zeit in ihrer Nähe aufhält, läuft irgendwann Gefahr, niedergerannt, umgewoffen, übergossen, angezündet oder verflucht zu werden. Ihre unglaubliche Ungeschicklichkeit wird nur noch von ihrem Unvermögen, Gefühle zu verbergen, übertroffen. Diese lächerliche Rotfärbung ihrer Haare, wenn sie wütend wird, die grün-silbernen Strähnen, als ich sie legilimentiert habe, ihr blasses...

"Dafür, dass Sie vorgeben, sie zu hassen, denken sie erstaunlich lange an sie."

Dumbledore. Ich bin kurz versucht, ihm sein Grinsen vom alten Gesicht zu wischen.

"Ich hasse sie nicht, ich kann ihre Gesellschaft nicht ertragen. Das ist ein Unterschied."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Moment allzuviel Wert auf Ihre Gesellschaft legt, ich glaube, sie hat da eher jemand anderen im Sinn."

Natürlich. Lupin.

"Wenn Sie möchten, schaffe ich Lockheart her, damit er noch einmal die große Halle schmücken kann", grummle ich und verteile die Essenz selbst auf meiner Hand.

Dumbledore erhebt sich und geht endlich zur Tür. "Es würde mich freuen, wenn auch Sie eines Tages Gefühle zulassen könnten, Severus."

"Die hohe Kunst, Gefühle ignorieren zu können, rettet mir jedes Mal meinen Verstand."

Jetzt wird auch sein Blick mitleidig.

"Sie kommen doch später in die Halle, zum Abendessen?"

Ich verkneife mir, was ich eigentlich sagen möchte und nicke einmal.

Er geht mit sich selbst zufrieden zur Tür hinaus und ich bin endlich allein. Wieder allein.

***

Gefängnis von Askaban, Ostflur, 6. Zelle. Gefangenennummer 77.34.

"Ich kann ihn spüren, Bella, mein ganzer Arm leuchtet!"

"Meiner nicht. Mensch Rabastan, sei still, wenn sie Dich hören, schaffen sie Dich runter in Einzelhaft!"

"Sollen Sie doch, solange unser Herr bei mir ist..."

"Keine Sorge, er wird uns befreien, wir werden für unser Opfer entschädigt werden!"

"Ihr ja, ich wohl eher nicht..."

"Was soll das heißen? Du auch! Alle seine treuen Anhänger werden belohnt! Und die anderen Feiglinge werden qualvolles erleiden müssen, Karkaroff, Malfoy, Snape..."

"Ich sagte bereits, Karkaroff ist unauffindbar..."

"Ha!"

"Malfoy hat fast das ganze Ministerium in seiner Hand und Snape wird uns retten!"

Etwas rutscht über den Steinboden näher an die Gitterstäbe heran.

"Rabastan, sieh mal her zu mir. Wusste ich es doch, Du spinnst. Die Dementoren bekommen Dir nicht, hattest immer schon ein zu weiches Gemüt!"

Würgelaute.

"Was bei Salazar machst Du da eigentlich?"

"Ich werde Dich befreien, Bellatrix und Du wirst mich rächen."

"Was? Was machst Du da?"

"Snape sagte, er müsse mir etwas vom Dunklen Lord geben, er sagte, ich muss es runterschlucken, damit die Auroren es nicht finden."

"Du hast etwas geschluckt, dass der Giftmischer Dir gegeben hat??"

"Hör mir endlich einmal zu! Nicht ganz geschluckt. Er hat mit so einem Muggelbohrer..."

"Muggel?"

"Ja, Bella, Du weißt genau, dass kurz zuvor angewandte Magie von den Auroren aufgespürt wird, wir mussten auf diese veraltete Muggeltechnologie zurückgreifen, damit sie es nicht entdecken!"

"Dass Snape sich mit Mugggeltechnik auskennt, sagt doch schon alles!"

"Verdammt nochmal Bella, hör mir endlich zu!! Er hat mit einem Muggelbohrer meinen hintersten Backenzahn durchbohrt und eine durchsichtige Angelschnur daran festgeknotet. Am anderen Ende hing ein kleiner Behälter mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit, den hab ich geschluckt."

"Wieso soll er ihn zuerst festgebunden haben, das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

"Damit ich ihn nicht ein paar Tage später ausscheiße und DIE ihn finden, Du blöde Kuh!! Einen zweiten kleinen Behälter hat er mir in meinen... also...Du weißt schon gesteckt und festgenäht."

"Du hast ihn Dir einen Behälter in Deinem Arsch festnähen lassen? Hast Du völlig den Verstand verloren?"

"Es ist der zweite Teil einer Bombe, Bella. Darin ist eine kirschfarbene Flüssigkeit, ich soll die beiden Mischen, wenn das Mal anfängt zu leuchten. Also meins leuchtet!"

Etwas Blut spritzt quer über den Flur.

Glas zerspringt.

"Ruf einen Auroren her, ich brauche einen Zündung und geh in Deckung, hast Du verstanden?"

"Gut. Wie Du willst. HILFE, HILFE!!!MEIN SCHWAGER VERBLUTET!!!HILFE!!"

Hektische Schritte, Stoff raschelt.

"Lumos"!

***

Große Halle in Hogwarts, Mittagszeit

_Massenausbruch aus Askaban!_

"Wie Cornelius Fudge uns unter Berufung auf Arthur Weasley, einen ausgewiesenen Muggelexperten, am Morgen mitgeteilt hat, ist der obere Teil des östlichen Zellenblocks von Askaban nach einer Muggelmethode explodiert. Offenbar ist es Rabastan Lestrange, Auroren sind immer noch damit beschäftigt, kleine Bröckchen seines Körpers zu beseitigen, gelungen eine mehrteilige Muggelbombe ins Gefängnis zu schmuggeln, die unwissentlich von einem der zuständigen Auroren gezündet wurde. Es ist unverkennbar, dass er dabei Hilfe hatte, es ist ihm wohl kaum gelungen, die Teile der Bombe in seinem Körper selbst zu verstecken. Fudge lässt verlauten, dass es sich hierbei nur um Hilfe in der Person des ebenfalls ausgebrochenen Massenmörders Sirius Black handeln kann. Als Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem sind ihm Methoden, den Körper eines Mannes auf so grausame und unanständige Weise zweckzuentfremden natürlich geläufig. Der Sprecher des Ministeriums, Percy Weasley, der eine Verwandtschaft mit dem Muggelexperten bestreitet, verkündet, dass sogar der Muggelpremierminister über den Ausbruch in Kenntnis gesetzt worden ist, da es Black sogar gelungen sei, die Dementoren der Führung des Ministeriums zu entreißen. Merlin allein weiß, was dieser wahnsinnige und überaus gefährliche dunkle Zauberer ihnen als Gegenleistung für ihren Gehorsam versprochen hat....usw. usw. "

Hermine legt ihren Tagespropheten weg und alle sehen mich entgeistert an.

"Er kann doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Sirius das war", fragt Harry zweifelnd.

"Sicher glaubt er das, dafür wird Malfoy schon gesorgt haben", antworte ich.

"Tonks, heißt das, dass jetzt nur ihr Auroren nach denen", sie deutet auf die Fotos der ausgebrochenen Todesser, "sucht? Ohne die Dementoren?"

"Ja, alle außer mir. Ich bin mit Remus, der von Kingsley als - Persönlicher Berater in schulischen Fragen der Sicherheit - eingestellt worden ist, zuständig für euren Schutz hier in der Schule. Falls eins der Todesserkinder auf dumme Gedanken kommt..."

"Der Minister hat einen Werwolf eingestellt?", fragt Hermine zweifelnd.

"Weißt Du, Kingsley hat sich für ihn verbürgt und Fudge berichtet, wie genau Remus die ganzen Geheimgänge der Schule kennt und dass er außerdem mit Snapes Trank auch das übrige Gelände ohne Gefahr für sich oder sonst jemanden überwachen kann", erkläre ich und lege Harry einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Wäre schon toll, wenn Remus wieder Verteidigung übernehmen könnte, oder?"

Er reibt sich die feuerrote Signatur auf seinem Handrücken.

"Hätte nichts dagegen, wenn die olle Kröte sich verziehen würde. Sieh sie Dir nur mal an, als würde sie der Ausbruch gar nicht interessieren."

Dolores sitzt tatsächlich gelangweilt vor ihrer Müslischale und beteiligt sich nicht an der hitzigen Diskussion, die die anderen Lehrer angefangen haben. Snapes Platz ist mal wieder leer. Dumbledore sagt, er muss sich noch schonen. Ich fasse unwillkürlich an meinen Hals, als könnte ich seine Hand immer noch dort spüren. Die Erinnerung an die Wut in seinen Augen jagt mir eine leichte Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

"Oh nein", stöhnt Ron.

Ich folge seinem Blick und versteife mich etwas.

Snape ist durch die verborgene Tür hinter Dumbledores Stuhl getreten und steuert nun auf unseren Tisch zu.

"Tonks, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber kannst Du Dich nicht in Zukunft woanders hinsetzten? Wir haben nachher noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. So viel Fledermaus an einem Tag ist einfach nicht gut für mich", fügt er hinzu und Hermine knufft ihn in die Seite.

"Sei ein bißchen netter zu ihm, er ist noch nicht vollständig genesen!"

"Ich glaube kaum, dass er das möchte", lache ich und stehe auf.

Wenn ich ihn schon ertragen muss, dann wenigstens mit Würde. Er rauscht ohne ein Wort mit grimmiger Mine an mir vorbei und streift dabei leicht meinen Umhang mit seinem Arm.

Verwundert setze ich mich wieder hin und sehe ihm nach, wie er mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verlässt.

"Was ist das?", fragt Hermine und deutet auf eine Ausbuchtung in meiner Umhangtasche.

"Was? Oh." Hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt. Ich greife in die Tasche und ziehe einen roten Tiegel heraus. Ein Schildchen mit Snapes gestochen scharfer Handschrift verrät den Inhalt.

"Murtlapessenz. Oh, warte, das kenne ich!"

Ich öffne das Döschen und schmiere Harry etwas auf den Handrücken. Verblüfft sieht er zu, wie die "Ich-soll-keine-Lügen-erzählen"- Schrift verheilt.

Er gibt es an die anderen DA- Mitglieder weiter und schließlich steckt Fred oder George es mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ein.

"Wow, wie nett von ihm", murmle ich und lächle Harry strahlend an.

"Siehst Du, er kann auch nett sein!"

"Weißt Du was über Nebenwirkungen?", fragt er misstrauisch und Neville sieht entsetzt auf seine frisch verheilte Haut.


	13. Ertappte Teenager

**Eingangsbereich von Hogwarts, kurz vor Mitternacht.**

"Nymphadora! Nymphadora, warte. Um Merlins Willen warte doch!"

Wieso schaff ich es eigentlich nie, dass Personen, die ich ignoriere, einfach verschwinden...

Dolores rennt, so schnell es ihre kurzen Beine erlauben, auf mich zu und reißt mich beim Versuch hinter mir in Deckung zu gehen fast um.

"Schnell, zieh Deinen Zauberstab, da kommt er! Frechheit einfach so hinter meinem Rücken solche Unmenschen einzustellen, schließlich bin ich hier die Großinquisitorin und Direktorin der Schule!"

Alarmiert ziehe ich meinen Stab und ziele in die Richtung, in die sie deutet.

"Wer kommt?", frage ich, meine aufsteigende Angst unterdrückend. In ihrem Gesicht steht echte Panik, sehr beunruhigend.

"Da, oh Merlin steh uns bei!" Sie klammert sich zitternd an meinen Umhang, ich versuche angestrengt die Ursache ihrer Angst zu entdecken. Remus kommt um die Ecke. Ein ganzes Stück dahinter folgt Snape, er scheint zu versuchen, Remus mit Blicken zu erdolchen.. Wen genau meint sie denn nun...

"Oh Dolores, ich bitte Dich, keiner von ihnen wird Dir etwas tun", seufze ich und versuche, sie hinter mir hervor zu ziehen.

"Hi, Remus", grüße ich und Dolores scheint es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben ins Bett zu kommen.

"Du solltest sie anknurren, vielleicht muss sie dann wegen Berufsunfähigkeit in Rente gehen."

Er sieht mich eigenartig traurig an.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand Angst vor mir hat."

_Super Tonks, mit Leichtigkeit das einzige Fettnäpfchen weit und breit getroffen._

Ich nehme Remus´ Hand und entschuldige mich.

"Du warst echt super neulich, ohne Dich hätte es nicht funktioniert", versuche ich erneut mein Glück.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich nicht. Es ist trotzdem ein seltsames Gefühl, dass der meistgefürchteste Mann in Hogwarts sich ausgerechnet vor mir fürchtet."

"Wie hat er eigentlich die Nachricht aufgenommen, dass Du ihm geholfen hast?"

"Nun, er ignoriert mich seither. Wie Du Dir vielleicht denken kannst, sind wir nicht gerade die besten Freunde gewesen in unserer Schulzeit."

"Ja, ich glaube, das hab sogar ich geschnallt ", pruste ich lachend.

"Denke seine Aversion gegen Dich ist nur wenig geringer als die gegen Sirius."

"Ich glaube, Severus hat Aversionen gegen jeden, außer Dumbledore. Und selbst da bin ich mir nicht sicher...", sinniert er.

"Wo ist Dumbledore eigentlich? Seit D.J. sich ihren Hintern auf seinem Stuhl breitsitzen wollte, hat ihn da jemand vom Orden gesehen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich irgendwo hier im Schloss versteckt. Zumindest konnte ich seinen Geruch heute Morgen in der Nähe von Snapes Wohnung wahrnehmen."

"Was treibt Dich in die Nähe von Snapes Wohnung?"

"Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob er schon Tränke für Greyback brauen musste, aber er hat mich nur angefaucht, dass ich es zur selben Zeit wie die anderen erfahren werde, wenn er wieder gerufen wird."

"Schon heftig, dass jetzt noch mehr von denen frei sind, oder?", frage ich mich leicht schüttelnd.

Er sieht mir plötzlich tief in die Augen.

"Ich würde nie zulassen, dass Dir jemand weh tut."

Merlin diese unglaublich sanften Augen! Könnten doch alle nur sehen, was ich darin sehe und niemand würde je auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen, Angst vor ihm zu haben.

Meine Wange kribbelt schon wieder, er hat seine Hand darauf gelegt. Ich streiche mit meiner Hand über seine Kratznarben im Gesicht, die er sich offenbar selbst zugefügt hat, irgendwann vor langer Zeit.

Unsere Gesichter nähern sich, ich spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Lippen.

Er hebt seinen Kopf und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, so vorsichtig und leise, dass ich fast fürchte, es mir nur eingebildet zu haben. Ich lass mich in eine feste Umarmung ziehen und lege mein Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge. Sein Herz schlägt so laut, hoffentlich wachen die neugierigen Portraits davon nicht auf.

Seine warmen Hände streichen fast schüchtern über meinen Rücken, ich würde schnurren, wenn ich könnte.

Ich reibe meine Nase an seinem Hals und bedecke lächelnd sein kratziges Kinn mit kleinen Küssen.

Dadurch ermutigt beugt er sich zu mir hinunter und küsst mich endlich. Meine Hände wandern in seinen Nacken, ich ziehe mich ein wenig hoch, er ist ein Stückchen größer als ich. Er hält mich fest, so fest, als fürchte er, mich jeden Moment zu verlieren. Über uns quietscht eine Tür und wir fahren wie ertappte Teenager auseinander.

"Was war das?", fragt er, ein wenig atemlos.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und lausche angestrengt. Nichts zu hören.

"Sollen wir nachsehen gehen? Immerhin sind wir..."

Er unterbricht mich mit einem wilden Kuss und drückt mich gegen das Treppengeländer. Nach einem sehr zarten Biss in meine Unterlippe öffne ich meinen Mund ein wenig. Sofort tippt seine heiße Zunge gegen meine und ich presse mich gegen ihn. Er keucht verhalten auf, als meine Hüfte seine Erektion berührt, sofort versucht er mich ein wenig von seinem Unterleib weg zu schieben, was mich fast zum lachen bringt.

"Remus, was soll das, glaubst Du es geht mir nicht genauso?", flüstere ich und ein Flackern in seinen Augen verrät zusätzlich sein Verlangen.

Ich sehe mich ein wenig verlegen um, einige Portraits täuschen ihren Schlaf so offensichtlich schlecht vor, dass ich nun wirklich lachen muss.

Er scheint meine Gedanken zu lesen und drückt mich nun seinerseits an sich. Ich spüre seine Zunge nun an meinem Hals und klammere mich an ihm fest, meine Knie sind so wacklig...

Sein Blick wandert kurz zu den Bildern.

"Ich wäre jetzt auch lieber mit Dir allein."

Ich quieke kurz auf als er mich hochhebt und wie ein Kartoffelsack über die Schulter legt.

"Hey, ich bin eine Respektsperson, Respektspersonen trägt man nicht mit dem Hintern voraus durch die Schule."

Ich versuche mich halbherzig zu befreien, als er plötzlich wie angewurzelt auf der Treppe stehen bleibt und mich langsam zu Boden gleiten lässt.

"Arthur wurde gebissen, er ist im St. Mungos, Harry und die Weasleykinder müssen zum Grimmauldplatz, ihr beide bringt sie hin, außerdem brauchen sie Geleitschutz, wenn sie ihn morgen besuchen", flüstert Minerva und verschwindet in Richtung Kerker.

_Langsam bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass irgendjemand nicht will, dass ich mit Remus allein bin..._

_***_

"Da sind sie ja die Blutsverräter-Gören. Stimmt es, dass ihr Vater im Sterben liegt?"

"Halt die Klappe, Großgroßtante Black!", fauche ich, mich mühsam hochrappelnd.

Remus, Harry, die Wealsleys und ich sind in der düsteren Küche des noblen Hauses Black gelandet, wo Sirius uns schon nervös erwartet.

"Was ist passiert, Phineas meinte, Arthur sei schwer verletzt?"

Wir lauschen gespannt und von Minute zu Minute entsetzter Harrys Schilderung seiner Vision von Naginis Angriff.

Er sieht fürchterlich aus, fix und fertig mit den nerven. Sirius legt ihm den Arm auf die Schulter.

"Es war doch nicht deine Schuld, Du bist es schließlich nicht selbst gewesen..."

"Es fühlte sich aber genau so an", sagt Harry verzweifelt und wir Erwachsenen sehen uns kurz an.

"Wir sollten uns jetzt nicht verrückt machen und einfach abwarten", versuche ich zu beruhigen, doch Fred oder George, kann die beiden einfach nicht unterscheiden, fährt mir sofort über den Mund.

"Einfach warten?? Hier?? Auf keinen Fall, wir gehen sofort ins Mungos, wir müssen-"

"Nein, das werdet ihr nicht, ihr könnt nicht einfach dort auftauchen, ihr wisst es ja noch gar nicht offiziell", erkläre ich nun etwas energischer.

"Na und? Es geht um unseren Dad, mir schnurzegal, ob irgendwas offiziell ist oder nicht, wir gehen da jetzt hin, Sirius, kannst Du uns Mäntel leihen oder so?"

"Jetzt is aber gut, ihr geht nirgendwo hin. Denk doch mal nach. Ihr liefert Harry Umbridge aus, was glaubt ihr was passiert, wenn sie erfährt, dass Harry Visionen hat von etwas, das Millionen Meilen entfernt passiert. Wer hier raus will, muss erst mal an mir vorbei kommen!", rufe ich nun genau so wütend wie er.

Einen Moment sieht es so aus, als wolle er über meine Drohung lachen, dann scheint er sich doch darüber zu besinnen, dass ich ein paar Flüche mehr als er beherrsche und setzt sich krachend auf einen Stuhl.

Remus nickt mir anerkennend zu und acciot ein paar Flaschen Butterbier.

Alle trinken schweigend, vor allem Harry ist froh darüber, eine Beschäftigung für seine Hände gefunden zu haben.

Ginny hat sich auf dem Lehnstuhl zusammengerollt wie eine Katze, ihr Augen sind allerdings geöffnet. Die anderen starren vor sich hin, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach.

Ich lege meinen Kopf an Remus´ Schulter und döse langsam weg.

Um zehn nach fünf schwingt endlich die Küchentür auf und Molly tritt ein.

Sie ist leichenblass, lächelt aber leicht, als alle sich von ihren Stühlen erheben.

"Er wird durchkommen, aber muss noch eine Weile im Mungos bleiben, seine Wunden schließen sich nicht, das Gift verhindert es, wie bei Professor Snape."

Alle erschauern angesichts der Erinnerung an Snapes Wunden.

"Ihr könnt ihn später besuchen, jetzt schläft er erst einmal. Und ihr auch, so fertig wie ihr alle ausseht."

Sie geht mit den Kindern nach oben und ich bleibe mit Sirius und Remus in der Küche zurück.

"Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um Harry, ihn nimmt das alles zu sehr mit", sagt Sirius tonlos.

"Ja, scheint, als fühlt er sich allein dafür verantwortlich. Der arme. Stell Dir mal vor, Du-weißt-schon-wer ist in Deinem Kopf." Der Gedanke daran lässt mich erneut erschauern.

"Also mir hat Snape schon gereicht..."

"Ja, mir auch", antwortet Sirius.

"Du wurdest auch überprüft?", frage ich verdutzt.

Sirius lacht ein trockenes, kratziges Lachen. Scheint sich in letzter Zeit zu sehr mit Feuerwhiskey anzufreunden.

"Schniefelus hat nicht locker gelassen, bis er absolut jede Erinnerung in meinem Kopf begutachtet hat. Meine Okklumentik ist erbärmlich, er hatte leichtes Spiel. Auf dem Weg hat er auch heraus gefunden, dass das mit Remus damals meine Idee war..."

"Was war Deine Idee?", frage ich neugierig. Remus lässt seinen Kopf hängen.

"Als wir in der Schule waren, hat Sirius ihn in einen Geheimgang gelockt, der zur heulenden Hütte führt, in der ich mich während der Verwandlung immer versteckt habe. Du weißt, dass Severus den Trank erst viel später entwickelt hat, also war ich nicht bei Sinnen damals. Die dreispurige Narbe auf seiner Brust bis hoch zum Hals stammt von mir. Ich hätte ihn mit Sicherheit getötet, wenn nicht..."

"Wenn nicht?", dränge ich.

"Wenn Harrys Vater ihn nicht weggestoßen hätte", erklärt Sirius.

"James Potter konnte es mit einem Werwolf aufnehmen??", frage ich skeptisch.

"Als Hirsch schon..."

"Bin ich eigentlich der einzige Nicht-Animagus im Orden?"

Die beiden Freunde lachen.

"Wir sollten auch ein wenig schlafen gehen, ich verzieh mich. Gute Nacht und seid anständig!", grinst Sirius uns an.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du redest", rufe ich Sirius hinterher.

Er verwandelt sich in den bärigen Hund und hebt seine Schnauze schnüffelnd in die Luft.

"Ihr verströmt massig Pheromone", erklärt er wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt und lässt uns alleine.

Remus lächelt mich schüchtern an. Ich nehme ihn an der Hand und wir gehen zum Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Er legt sich dicht an dir Rückenlehne und hebt seinen Arm. Die Einladung annehmend lege ich mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor ihn, er schiebt seinen Arm unter meinem hindurch und drückt mich an sich.

"Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn ich ihn getötet hätte", murmelt er sein Gesicht in meinem Haar vergrabend. Ich nicke.

Kann nicht widerstehen und drücke meinen Hintern provozierend gegen ihn, was zur Folge hat, dass er auch sein Bein um mich legt und mich festumklammert hält. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlafe auch ich ein.


	14. Muggelsnape

"Was willst Du denn hier?", zischt Sirius unüberhörbar im Flur.

Remus und ich schrecken aus unserer kuschligen Position hoch. Es muss Mittag sein, ein paar wenige Sonnenstrahlen haben ihren Weg ins Haus gefunden.

"Nicht, dass es Dich etwas angehen würde, Black. Der Schulleiter schickt mich."

_Ist das Snape?_

"Wieso das denn, zwei Begleiter sind ja wohl genug, Molly geht ja auch mit", sagt Sirius, nun deutlich genervt.

Schritte nähern sich. Sirius folgt Snape ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich beide einander gegenüber auf zwei riesige Sessel setzten.

Ich reibe verwundert meine Augen, ich muss träumen.

Nein, es stimmt. Snape trägt Muggelkleidung.

Ich sehe, dass Remus ihn genauso entgeistert ansieht.

Snape schlägt lässig seine langen Beine übereinander, das einzig unveränderte sind seine schweren Stiefel, und lehnt sich im Sessel zurück. Er trägt schwarze Lederhandschuhe, offenbar ist seine Hand noch nicht so ganz vorzeigbar.

Außerdem hat er ein blauschwarzes, teuer aussehendes Satinhemd, ein schwarzes Jackett, einen Ledergürtel mit einer Schnalle aus Sterlingsilber und dunkelblaue Jeans..._Jeans, ich fass es nicht_... an. Ich glaube, Muggel nennen das stone-washed...Außerdem hat er anscheinend frisch gewaschene Haare.

"Du sollst Dich bei Umbridge melden, sie braucht jemanden, der sich mit den Zentauren unterhält. Seit den Morden zum Schulbeginn und dem jetzigen Verhalten des Ministeriums sind sie wohl nicht gut auf ... Menschen zu sprechen", erklärt er Remus mit dieser sanften, einlullenden Stimme. Man muss erst zweimal hinhören, bevor man merkt, das er ihn gerade zutiefst beleidigt hat.

"Ich werde für Dich einspringen."

Er steckt seinen Zauberstab, den er bisher locker in der Hand gehalten hatte in seinen linken Ärmel.

Ich fühle mich ein wenig nackt unter seinem durchdringenden Blick, er hat natürlich registriert, dass Remus und ich zusammen hier auf der Couch geschlafen haben.

Sein Blick wandert an mir herunter, ich verschränke unwillkürlich die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was?!", fauche ich ihn ärgerlich an.

"Sie sollten Ihre Kleidung wechseln, man sieht deutlich, dass Sie darin geschlafen haben."

Ich stehe auf und versuche einen ähnlich wütenden Blick wie er sonst. "Das hatte ich auch vor!"

Als ich an der Tür angekommen bin, bin ich kurz davor ihn zu verprügeln. Denn...

"Dürfte ich vorschlagen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir _Kinder_ durch halb London begleiten, Sie etwas aussuchen, dass Sie weniger wie eine ...Muggelprostituierte aussehen lässt."

Lautes Zähneknirschen ertönt, bin mir nicht sicher, ob es von Remus, Sirius oder mir kam.

Auf der Treppe begegnen mir Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys.

Molly sieht mir erstaunt hinterher, als ich wütend die Treppen hoch poltere.

Alle tragen unauffällige Muggelkleidung, Minerva hat ihr Gepäck und auch eine kleine Tasche für mich hinterhergeschickt.

"Was ist los?", fragt sie mich.

"Wart´s einfach ab", murmle ich und verschwinde in einem Gästezimmer. Auf dem unbenutzten Bett steht eine kleine Tasche, deren Inhalt ich nun übers Bett schütte.

Ich wähle ein rotes Neckholdertop, darüber ein schwarzes Bolerojäckchen, einen knielangen, schwarzen Rock und rote Netzstrumpfhosen, von denen man eh nicht viel sehen wird, wegen meiner kniehohen Schnallenstiefel, unauffälligeres besitze ich nun mal nicht.

Meine Haare werden schwarz mit roten, zum Top passenden Strähnen und kinnlang. Denke so geht´s. Schließlich sind wir in London, hier laufen viele Muggel rum, als wären sie Teil der Schicksalsschwestern.

Als ich die Treppe wieder hinunter gehe muss ich mir auf die Hand beißen. Ron starrt Snape so irre an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

In der Mitte der Treppe angekommen bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich einmal im Kreis, damit er mein Outfit absegnen kann. Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein Rock ziemlich hoch schwingt und Snapes Blick in Höhe meines Hintern gibt mir da, glaub ich, ziemlich recht.

"Gut so?", frage ich fröhlich und Snape reißt die Tür auf.

Ich drücke Remus noch schnell einen lauten Schmatz auf den Mund, er wird direkt nach Hogwarts apparieren. Ärgere mich direkt, dass ich Dolores´ Gesicht nicht sehe, wenn sein Silberwolf sie um Einlass bittet.

Aber Snapes Gesicht als ich Remus küsse ist auch nicht schlecht.

Wann er wohl das letzte Mal geküsst wurde...Wurde er überhaupt schon einmal geküsst?

Kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass es eine Frau auf der Welt gibt, die sich freiwillig von ihm küssen lässt...obwohl, küssen Prostituierte?

Okay, das war gemein. Schluss jetzt!

Snape geht voraus, Hermine direkt hinter ihm, dann die Weasleys mit Molly, dann Harry und ich zum Schluss

Wir verhalten uns so unauffällig wie möglich und betreten nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch den Londoner U-Bahnhof.

Bin zugegeben etwas überrascht, als Snape sowohl mit dem Ticketautomat als auch der Rolltreppe klar kommt.

Kann mir auch nur schwer vorstellen, dass er mich um Hilfe bitten wollte... Ausgerechnet mich. Vor allen auch noch.

Wir finden ein halb leeres Abteil und setzen uns zuammengedrängt hin. Snape bleibt natürlich stehen, an meine Sitzbank gelehnt mit verschränkten Armen.

Rons Augen wandern immer noch ungläubig über seine Kleidung.

"Wenn Sie auf meine Stiefel sabbern, tackere ich Ihnen Ihren Mund auf Muggelart zu."

Ron sieht ihn erschrocken an, schließt seinen offenstehenden Mund und wird so rot wie sein Haar. Snape ignoriert Mollys wütenden Blick.

Fred und George haben leichte Probleme, ihr Lachen zurück zu halten.

Ein Fahrkartenkontrolleur kommt auf uns zu und Snape reicht ihm unsere Tickets.

"Sie hätten ein Familientiket nehmen können, das wäre billiger gewesen", erklärt er gelangweilt und entwertet unsere Fahrscheine.

Jetzt muss ich mein Lachen unterdrücken. Er hat doch nicht Molly für Snapes Frau gehalten...oder doch?

Endlich im Zentrum angekommen steigen wir aus und schlendern scheinbar für die vielen blinkenden Dinge in den Schaufenstern interessiert durch die Einkaufspassage.

Ich entdecke _Reining & Tunkunter GmbH_ und melde uns bei der Schaufensterpuppe an, während Snape die Umgebung beobachtet.

Wir treten nacheinander durch das Fenster und Molly meldet uns nun bei der Rezeptionistin an.

Im Fahrstuhl stehe ich direkt hinter Snape und ... er riecht so gut heute. Ja, er riecht tatsächlich nach Aftershave.

Erster Stock, wir steigen aus und Snape steuert auf die zweite Tür rechts zu. Er hält sie für Molly und die Kinder auf und schlägt sie mir dann vor der Nase zu.

"Zuerst die Familie."

Ich stelle mich links neben die Tür, wir sehen aus wie Türsteher.

Ein limonengrün gekleideter Heiler kommt auf uns zu, erkennt scheinbar Snape und begrüßt ihn freudig.

"Professor, wie schön Sie mal wieder hier zu sehen."

Er schüttelt ihm überschwenglich die Hand und dreht sich dann zu mir.

"Wer ist denn ihre reizende Begleitung?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, ich bin..eine Kollegin sozusagen."

"Heiler Manilow, aber nennen Sie mich ruhig Freddie."

Snape greift in die Innentasche seinen Jacketts und gibt Freddie eine kleine Phiole.

Der Heiler bekommt große Augen.

"Ist das das Gegengift? Aber wie haben Sie nur..."

"Ich habe es aus meinem Blut gewonnen, ich werde Ihnen demnächst noch mehr zukommen lassen, es scheint gegen mehrere verschiedene Gifte einsetzbar zu sein, auch gegen Acromantula."

Er nickt und betritt Arthurs Zimmer.

"Ist er auch im Orden?", frage ich, denn wenn nicht wundert es mich, dass er es einfach so hin nimmt, wenn Snape sagt, er habe das Gegenmittel gegen das potenteste Gift des Kontinents einfach so aus seinem Blut gewonnen.

"Natürlich, oder glauben Sie ich würde sonst so offen reden", faucht er mich an und ich fühle mich wieder wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.

Die Tür geht auf und Molly umarmt ihn stürmisch.

"Danke", flüstert sie und verschwindet mit den erstaunten Kindern in Richtung Cafeteria.

Ich winke Arthur durch die offenstehende Tür zu und wir folgen den anderen.

***

"Möchtest Du auch etwas essen?", fragt Molly Snape, der ungeduldig neben mir sitzt.

Er schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf und beobachtet einen jungen Mann, der die Blumen gießt. Er schiebt einen Wagen neben sich her, mit Gießkanne, mehreren Blumentöpfen und Dünger.

"Was ist?", frage ich ihn leise.

"Anwärter."

Ich erstarre.

"Was macht er hier?", frage ich noch leiser, nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich die Antwort wirklich hören will.

"Sich als würdig erweisen." Er nimmt seelenruhig einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Sich als würdig erweisen? Du meinst, er...hier...heute??"

Er nickt einfach.

"Wen? Doch nicht Arthur?!"

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein, das wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen." Ich starre ihn ungläubig an.

Seine Lippen kräuseln sich. "Der Heiler vertraut mir, er hat Arthur ohne zu zögern das Serum verabreicht, mir hätte ja ein schwerwiegender Fehler unterlaufen können."

"Klar, jeder weiß, dass Dir nie ein Fehler unterläuft."

_Hab ich Snape gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?_

"Da wäre ich mir nun nicht so sicher."

* * *

_Man verzeihe mir folgendes: Ich überspringe jetzt den Teil im Buch mit Lockheart und den Longbottoms, muss ja nicht jede einzelne Seite hier abarbeiten. - chr-istina -_


	15. Konkurrenzkampf

**Ein paar Tage später wieder zurück in Hogwarts.**

"Oh, heilige..."

Mir ist schlecht, so unglaublich schlecht.

Harry nimmt mir verdutzt den Tagespropheten aus der Hand und liest vor.

"Tragischer Tod eines Ministeriumsangestellten.

Das St.-Mungos Hospital versprach gestern Abend eine umfassende Untersuchung, nachdem Broderick Bode, 49.....erwürgt von einer Topfpflanze???Tonks, mein Gott, glaubst Du..."

"Ja, das war bestimmt der Kerl in der Cafeteria. Snape sagte, er sei ein Anwärter. Oh Mann..."

Hermine nimmt meine Beine und hebt sie hoch, ch lege mich nach hinten, mit dem Kopf in Ginnys Schoß und stelle die Füße auf die Bank. Ich glaube, ich bin blasser als Snape.

"Ich hätte das verhindern müssen. Ich wusste ja, dass er etwas vor hat, nicht genau was mit wem, aber ich hatte die untrügliche Information, dass ein zukünftiger Todesser im Mungos plant, jemandem zu schaden! Ich werde morgen kündigen. Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein..." Tränen der Verzweiflung steigen in meine Augen. Ginny streicht mir behutsam über die Haare, die schon seit Minuten mausbraun sind.

Ich erzähle lieber nicht, dass ich indirekt auch von dem Ausbruch aus Askaban wusste, schließlich hab ich beinahe gesehen, was Snape mit Rabastan gemacht hat.

Die Erkenntnis durchfährt mich wie ein Blitz.

Ich springe auf und renne hinunter zu Snapes Wohnung.

***

**Voldemorts Höhle.**

Er gestattet mir, die wesentlich würdigere Position mit aufgestelltem linken Bein einzunehmen. Malfoy, Macnair und Er sehen mich fast schon stolz an.

"Erhebe Dich." Ich gehorche.

"Nun mein Sohn, begrüße Deine Brüder und Deine Schwester."

Er winkt und alle alten Freunde treten aus dem Schatten. Rodolphus Lestrange, Dolohow, Jugson, Rookwood, alle sind da und manche lächeln sogar dankbar.

Eine weitere Gestalt löst sich und ich erkenne Bellatrix. Sie hat nicht mehr ihre einstige Schönheit und ihren Glanz, aber der Wahnsinn in ihren Augen scheint sich in der zwölfjährigen Haft nicht besonders verringert zu haben.

Sie tritt nahe an mich heran, ich kann ihr aufdingliches Parfum schon von weitem riechen.

Ihre Lippen streifen meine rechte Wange und dann ist sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Sie stellt sich hinter Seinen Thron und legt ihre Hand auf die Rückenlehne. Wäre sie meine Frau, würde ich verlangen, dass sie bei mir steht.

"Severus, sei Dir der Dankbarkeit und der Bewunderung Deines Herrn versichert, ich danke Dir für Deine glänzende Idee, die meine Kinder so spektakulär befreit hat, so spektakulär, dass nun selbst die Dementoten meine Macht fürchten und sich uns angeschlossen haben."

Ich neige mein Haupt.

"Und für Deine Ausdauer und Kraft während unserer letzten Zusammenkunft kann ich Dir nur meine Bewunderung aussprechen."

Er macht eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

"Auch die Empfehlung der Teufelsschlinge stammt von Dir genau wie der Blutregen, der den allwissenden Dumbledore dazu gezwungen hat, die Schutzbanne seiner Schule aufzuheben.

Ja, ihr staunt zurecht, auch dieser Erfolg muss ihm zugesprochen werden, euer Lord möchte sich nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken. Ich habe nun einen ganz speziellen Auftrag für Dich und ich bin sicher, es wird Dir gelingen, ihn zu meiner vollsten Befriedigung zu erfüllen."

"Ich versichere Euch, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde."

Er neigt nun seinen Kopf.

"Ich möchte, dass Du auf Brautschau gehst."

Bellatix´ Mund klappt herunter. Malfoy schnaubt ungläubig. Die anderen sind wie versteinert.

"Aber Herr, Ihr habt mir gesagt..." beginnt Lucius, doch unser Herr winkt ungeduldig ab. Dann scheint er eine Idee zu haben, eine hinterhältige natürlich.

"Mal sehen, lasst uns doch einen Wettstreit daraus machen. Lucius bringt mir die Prophezeiung, Severus eine willige Braut. Willig, hörst Du, sonst funktioniert die Magieübertragung auf den Erben nicht. " Ich nicke, Lucius sieht ein bißchen nervös aus.

"Der Gewinner wird mein Stellvertreter und somit tiefer in die dunkle Magie eingeführt, als jemals ein Zauberer zuvor."

Alle starren Lucius an, der nun noch nervöser wird. Mir ist klar, dass sie ihm mit aller Macht helfen werden.

Jeder weiß, wenn es mir gelingt, dem Lord eine geeignete `Braut` vorzuführen wird er mich zu seinem Stellvertreter machen.

Dann unterstehen sie alle meinem Kommando. Und müssen mir endlich den Respekt erweisen, der mir schon lange zusteht.

***

**Tonks**

Poch. Poch. Poch.

"Severus, mach sofort auf! Ich bin ´s, Tonks."

Ich hämmere schon seit Minuten gegen seine Tür. Ich weiß nicht, ob er nur nicht da ist, oder ob er mich ignoriert. Vermutlich letzteres.

Nach dem durchprobieren von verschiedenen Bann-Gegenflüchen versuche ich den lächerlichen "Alohomora!" und werde von einem Strahl eiskalten Wassers getroffen.

Neben mir bricht ein silberner Feuersalamander durch die Wand und bittet mit verfremdeter Stimme um Einlas.

Ich renne hoch zum Haupttor und aktiviere wieder einmal das Amulett. Während die Tür aufschwingt spreche ich einem Trockenzauber über meine Kleidung und erschrecke fast zu Tode.

Vor mir steht ein Todesser in voller Montur inklusive Maske.

Ich packe ihn am Handgelenk und ziehe ihn schnell in den dunklen Treppengang zum Kerker. Mensch, wenn ein Schüler ihn so sieht!

Einige Sekunden später sind die Bannsprüche wieder aktiviert und ich folge ihm zum Kerker hinunter.

"Wer hat Dich rausgelassen? Kingsley? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er hier ist, so spät noch..." Es ist mittlerweile dunkel, die meisten Schlossbewohner schlafen schon.

Er antwortet nicht sondern steigt unbeirrt die Treppen hinunter. Ich folge ihm, wie immer.

Vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer bleibt er abrupt stehen und ich laufe krachend in seinen Rücken.

"´Tschuldige." Aus den Augenlöchern der Maske funkelt es böse. Er sieht mich auffordernd an und irgendwie wütend.

"Was ist denn los?" Langsam macht sich Nervosität in mir breit.

"Was??!"

Er packt mich grob an den Handgelenken und schleudert mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Mit seinem rechten Knie drückt er meine Beine auseinander und presst seinen Oberschenkel schmerzhaft gegen mein Schambein.

Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr, ich bin wie gelähmt.

Er hält mich mit schraubstockartigem Griff umklammert und keucht in seine Maske.

Ich schließe meine Augen und hoffe, dass was auch immer er mit mir vor hat, schnell vorbei ist.

Ein leises Rauschen ertönt und ich öffne meine Augen. Snape hat seine Maske entfernt und starrt mich äußerst wütend an. Ich registriere erst jetzt, dass er mich losgelassen hat und schließe meine Beine.

"Du hast gerade einen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords ins Schloss hinein gelassen, ohne seine Identität zu überprüfen."

_Ach jetzt duzt er mich auf einmal..._

"Offenbar kennst Du noch nicht einmal meinen Patronus, sonst hättest Du wenigstens Verdacht geschöpft."

"Dein Patronus ist ein Salamander?", frage ich, die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterschluckend.

"Nein, eben nicht."

"Aber wie hast Du...?"

"Du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen. Erklär mir lieber, wieso Du Dich ohne Widerstand zu leisten, vergewaltigen lassen würdest."

"Würde ich nicht", antworte ich wenig überzeugend.

Er tritt wieder nah an mich heran, ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich die Wand nicht hinter mir hätte, würde ich zurückweichen.

"Du hast nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht mich zu überprüfen oder Deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen."

Ich spüre heiße Tränen auf meinen Wangen.

Er weicht vor mir zurück, presst seine Handfläche gegen die Tür, die daraufhin aufspringt und wirft sie krachend ins Schloss.

Ich lasse mich an der Wand hinunterrutschen und kämpfe nicht mehr gegen meine Tränen an.


	16. Unterm Kerker noch ein Kerker

Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon heulend vor Snapes Tür kauere. Nach unzähligen Tränen sehe ich auf und erkenne erstaunt einen violetten Umhang direkt vor mir.

Dumbledore reicht mir seine Hand und ich lasse mich von ihm hochziehen. Hat ganz schön viel Kraft für einen über Hundertjährigen.

Er öffnet die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und lässt mir den Vortritt. Wir setzen uns hin, er auf Snapes Platz, ich setze mich auf einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe und lass meine Füße baumeln.

Dumbledore hat seine Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und seinen Kopf darauf abgestützt.

"Schön, dass Du Dich mal wieder blicken lässt", murmle ich schniefend.

Er nickt nur.

"Wo versteckst Du Dich eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Im Raum der Wünsche?"

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

"Hier."

"Hier? Im Klassenzimmer?"

"Nein, hier im Kerker meine ich. Ich habe mir ein kleines Appartement neben dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum eingerichtet. Von dort aus ist es mir möglich, die Wassermenschen zu beobachten."

_Clever, niemand würde ihn ausgerechnet hier suchen._

"Was bedrückt Dich, Nymphadora?"

Ich lache etwas heiser.

"Du wusstest das alles, oder?"

Er lächelt.

"Was genau meinst Du?"

"Der Ausbruch, Harrys Armee, der Einbruch hier von Rabastan, der Mord im Mungos, das alles eben."

"Ich bin sicher, der Hut hätte Dich nach Ravenclaw stecken können."

Er lächelt immer noch, ich spüre leise Wut in mir aufsteigen.

"Tonks, nichts ist so wie es scheint. Manch schlimme Dinge müssen passieren, damit Gutes daraus hervorgehen kann.

Sieh mal, ich bin sicher, dass Du nie mehr irgendjemanden einen Fuß in dieses Schloss setzen lassen wirst, ohne genau über ihn Bescheid zu wissen."

"Er hätte es mir ja auch sagen können, hätte mich ja nicht gleich fast..." Ich reibe nachdenklich meine Handgelenke.

Es mißfällt mir zwar zuzugeben, aber Snapes Demonstration hat eindeutig mehr gebracht, als nur einfache Worte. Schließlich habe ich genug "Worte" in der Ausbildung gehört und vergesse sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit.

Plötzlich fällt mir etwas ein.

"Er hat aber nicht Zentauren und Einhörner abgeschlachtet?" frage ich zweifelnd.

"Nein, das würde er nie tun."

Ich atme erleichtert aus.

"Aber wie kommt er dann an deren Blut? Sie haben es ihm wohl kaum geopfert."

Dumbledore erhebt sich und streckt mir seine Hand entgegen.

"Ich werde Dir jetzt etwas zeigen, damit dieses triste braun wieder aus Deinen Haaren verschwindet."

Er nimmt eine Strähne und hält sie mir vor die Nase. Hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass meine Haare sich meiner Stimmung angepasst haben.

Lasse mich mal wieder wie ein kleines Kind an der Hand führen, er steuert direkt auf die ekligen Einmachgläser zu und öffnet per ungesagtem Zauber die verborgene Tür.

Ich folge ihm etwas zögernd mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Wie bringt man nochmal Alraunen zum schweigen?

Wir betreten Snapes Wohnzimmer und ich beäuge ängstlich die hässlichen Blumentöpfe auf der Fensterbank.

Sie verhalten sich absolut ruhig. Verwundert lasse ich mich von Albus auf die Couch platzieren, er selbst bleibt direkt vor mir stehen.

Er bemerkt meinen ängstlichen Blick.

"Oh, die unsichtbare Hand, die sie herauszieht hat mich erkannt, Du musst Dir also keine Sorgen machen."

Er atmet tief durch und sieht mich mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen an.

"Nymphadora, ich weiß, wie schwer es ist das zu glauben, aber Du musst mir und Severus einfach vertauen."

Meine Augen wandern über die zahlreichen Bücher, überall im Raum. Moment...ist das...?

Ich stehe auf und versuche ein unscheinbar aussehendes Buch aufzurufen, doch es bewegt sich nicht.

Dumbledore lächelt, als ich den klobigen Sessel heranrücke und mich darauf stelle um das Buch manuell zu holen. Eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckt alle umstehenden Bücher, dieses scheint in letzter Zeit benutz worden zu sein.

Der Buchdeckel ist mit griechischen Buchstaben beschrieben, ich versuche einen Übersetzungszauber und sehe Dumbledore verwirrt an.

"Das glaub ich jetzt aber nicht...Wie kommt er an die `Tabula Smaragdina` ?" (A/N: .org/wiki/Tabula_Smaragdina)

"Ich habe sie ihm zu seinem 35. Geburtstag geschenkt", sagt er schlicht.

"Und woher hast Du sie?"

"Das würde den Rahmen sprengen, ich wollte Dir doch etwas zeigen. Komm."

Ich verstaue das unglaublich wertvolle Buch wieder im Regal und betrete mit Dumbledore gemeinsam Snapes Schlafzimmer.

"Würdest Du das übernehmen?" Er hält mir seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und eine feine, silberne Nadel mit reich verziertem Griff hin, die er von der Kommode neben der Tür aufgehoben hat.

Ich pike ihn damit in seinen Finger, während er den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen weggedreht hält.

_Super, der weise weiße Magier hat Angst vor Nadeln..._

Er quetscht einen Blutstropfen hervor und schwingt seinen Zauberstab in der gleichen Weise, wie ich es schon von Snape gesehen hab.

Dessen Bett steigt wieder in die Luft und ich folge diesmal Albus in den muffigen Geheimgang.

Wir laufen viel weiter, als Snape damals und erreichen schließlich eine Wand, die über und über mit wibbelnden Weberknechten behängt ist.

Er fordert mich auf, die Banne zu öffnen und ich weiche geblendet von meinem leuchtenden Amulett, auf das gleißendes Licht gefallen ist, zurück.

Albus schreitet unbeeindruckt durch den Vorhang aus Weberknechten und ich verziehe angeekelt mein Gesicht.

Allen Mut zusammennehmend trete ich auch hindurch und entferne hektisch ein paar der Tiere aus meinen Haaren.

Ein ungesagter Zauber trifft mich und ich spüre, wie meine Zunge für einen Moment anschwillt.

"Du wirst später nicht darüber reden können", erklärt Snapes höhnische Stimme.

Bevor ich ihn für diesen verbotenen schwarzmagischen Fluch zurechtweisen kann, bleibt mir der Mund offen stehen.

Wir befinden uns in einem hell erleuchteten Raum, offenbar tief unter der Erde, ich erkenne ein paar Baumwurzeln, die oben durch die Decke gewachsen sind.

Der Raum erinnert an ein Muggelchemielabor, das ich einmal in London besichtigt habe. Boden und Wände sind weiß gefließt, in der Mitte steht ein Labortisch, ebenfalls weiß gekachelt. Darauf erkenne ich einige Muggelinstrumente, ich glaube, dass da hinten ist ein Mikroskop. Snape sieht gerade hindurch und nickt zufrieden mit dem Kopf. Links neben mir steht eine riesige Zinnwanne, gefüllt mit...

"Ist das Blut?", frage ich erbleichend, der Geruch ist einfach erdrückend.

_Moment..._

"Zentauren- und Einhornblut?"

Albus legt Snape seine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich erwähnte ja bereits, dass sie nicht unfähig ist."

Snape widmet sich einer merkwürdig aussehenden Vorrichtung, aus der in regelmäßigen Abständen Dampf aufsteigt.

"Das ist ein Aludel", erklärt Snape, als könne ich etwas damit anfangen. (A/N: .)

Hufgetrappel erklingt und ... wie heißt er noch...Firenze? kommt auf mich zu.

Die große Öffnung in der Wand direkt neben den Weberknechten verschließt sich automatisch hinter ihm.

Er scheint mich mit seinen hellblauen Augen zu durchleuchten, ich starre ihn einfach nur an. Auf seiner Brust ist noch ein zarter Hufabdruck zu erkennen, offenbar hatte er vor kurzem Streit mit seiner Herde.

"Ihr Herz ist rein", sagt er schlicht und streckt Snape seinen Arm hin.

Verblüfft beobachte ich, wie Snape ihn auf Muggelart zur Ader lässt und sein Blut in die riesige Wanne tröpfelt.

Ich erkenne erst jetzt, dass in dem in die Wand eingelassenen Regal mehrere kleine Fläschchen stehen, aus denen durch feine Schläuche Blut in unterschiedlichen Farben ebenfalls in die Wanne fließt.

"Wenn Du auch ein wenig erübrigen könntest, wäre ich Dir sehr dankbar", sagt Dumbledore ein wenig belustigt über meinen bestimmt sehr intelligent aussehenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich verstecke sofort meine Arme hinterm Rücken. Albus legt nun seine Hand beruhigend auf meine Schulter.

"Keine Sorge, er hat das schon tausend Mal gemacht."

Firenze drückt einen weißen Mulltupfer in seine Armbeuge und verschwindet wieder durch den Gang.

Snape hält ein Tablett in der Hand, dessen Inhalt mich entfernt an Folterinstrumente erinnert und rückt mir einen Stuhl zurecht.

Mich ergebend nehme ich darauf Platz und schlüpfe aus meinem engen Ärmel.

Er stellt sich neben mich und schnürt meine Oberarm mit einem Stoffgürtel mit komischer Schnalle ab.

Arthur hätte bestimmt seinen Spaß hier.

Er sprüht etwas kaltes, nach Alkohol riechendes auf meine Armbeuge und schraubt eine Metallnadel auf einen riesigen Glaskolben.

Mir fällt auf, wie dick die Nadel ist.

"Wieso entnimmst Du es nicht magisch?", frage ich nur wenig erfolgreich die Angst in meiner Stimme verbergend.

"Es würde Deine Magie beeinflussen." Er schiebt vorsichtig die Nadel in meine hervorstehende Vene und öffnet den Gürtel.

Während mein Blut in den Spritzenkolben strömt, betrachte ich seine Hände.

Seine linke Hand sieht wieder vollkommen normal aus, er hat gepflegtere Hände, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte. Bestimmt fühlt sich seine Handfläche rau an, er muss sich wer weiß wie oft schon an einem Kessel verbrannt haben. Ganz zu schweigen von den absurdesten Zutaten, von denen die wenigsten ungefährlich sind, die schon seine Haut verletzt haben müssen. Er beendet seine Arbeit, zieht die Nadel heraus und drückt mir auch so einen Tupfer auf die Einstichstelle. Seine Finger berühren kurz die empfindliche Haut meiner Armbeuge und ich bin erstaunt, wie warm sie sind. Angesichts seiner immer blassen Haut, habe ich erwartet, dass sie zumindest so kalt sind, wie seine Umgebung, in der er sich aufhält. Ich hätte längst Rheuma bekommen in den zugigen Kerkerräumen.

Es ploppt und Dobby steht plötzlich vor mir.

Er verneigt sich vor mir und schiebt nun bereitwillig auch seinen Ärmel hoch.

Was geht hier vor?

"Severus versucht die Magie zu extrahieren, bei einigen ist es ihm schon gelungen, manches Blut verhält sich allerdings nicht so freigiebig."

Er deutet auf die vielen Fläschchen hinter der Wanne. Neben manchen stehen kleine Phiolen, in denen eine winzige Spur eines Pulvers in der gleichen Farbe wie das Blut daneben enthalten ist.

Meine Augen weiten sich.

"Das da ist Magie in Pulverform?"

"Ja. Zuerst gelang es ihm die Magie der Wassermenschen zu binden, ihr Blut ist nicht besonders widerspenstig, ich denke das hat damit zu tun, dass ihnen im Wasser des Sees keine Gefahr droht, zumindest nicht aus der magischen Welt."

"Das Blut der Einhörner und Zentauren verhält sich dagegen äußerst unkooperativ, was sich wohl durch die hohe Anzahl ihrer natürlichen Feinde im Wald erklären lässt", fügt Snape hinzu, der dem heftig zitternden Dobby eine winzige Menge Blut entnommen hat.

"Manche Blutsorten lassen sich nur in Verbindung mit bestimmten anderen Blutsorten ihrer Magie berauben. Zum Beispiel Acromantulablut musste zuerst durch Basiliskenblut gelöst werden, bevor ich es weiter verarbeiten konnte."

Aha, deswegen diese riesige Mischung hinter mir.

"Severus ist seit einiger Zeit eine wahrhaft unerschöpfliche Quelle Wissens über die Magie des Blutes. Er war es auch, der herausgefunden hat, dass Petunia Dursleys Blut Harry einen mächtigeren Schutz bietet, als jeder Schutzzauber.

Mein Kopf dröhnt.

"Wie kommst Du an Basiliskenblut?"

"Severus unterrichtet Harry seit kurzem in Okklumentik. Er hat die nötigen Parselworte aus seiner Erinnerung beim Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens entnommen und ist hinabgestiegen."

"Verdammt, bin ich eigentlich die einzige, die nicht in alles eingeweiht wird?"

Harry hätte mir ja auch mal was sagen können, bestimmt macht es ihm keinen Spaß, Extrastunden mit Snape zu haben.

"Ich muss mich nicht vor Dir rechtfertigen, Nymphadora, Dein Blut enthält eine ganz besondere Magie, wenn dem nicht so wäre, hättest Du auch das hier nicht erfahren."

"Ich dachte ich werde hiermit", ich fuchtle wild mit den Armen umher ,"belohnt, weil ich heraus gefunden habe, dass ihr beide was gemeinsam ausheckt!"

Snape lacht kurz auf.

"Wieso habt ihr mein Blut dann nicht gestohlen, wenn es nicht auf meine Kooperation ankommt?"

"Deine hervorragende Okklumentik macht es unmöglich, Gedächtniszauber anzuwenden", murmelt Snape und ich muss fast lachen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Professor Severus Snape eines Tages ein Lob für mich übrig hat.

Plötzlich hören wir heftiges Knallen über uns.

Snape schiebt mich durch die Weberknechte und wir rennen zurück ins Schloss Albus übernimmt die Überwachung des Aludels und unterhält sich mit Dobby.

* * *

_Wenn du nicht weißt, wie das hier erwähnte Zeugs aussieht, lohnt sich ein Klick auf meiner Hpmepage - _


	17. Schnuffels Kampf

_Ein wenig veränderte Reihenfolge damit es voran geht, und Grawp lass ich komplett untern Tisch fallen..sorry

* * *

_

**Tonks.**

Mehrere Schüler stehen wütend am Haupteingang und reden wild durcheinander. Als sie Snape und mich erblicken, verstummen sie sofort - wegen Snape - und lassen uns vortreten.

"Was ist hier los?", blafft er Hermine an, die mit Tränen in den Augen neben Harry steht, dem der Zorn tief ins Gesicht geschrieben ist.

"Sie greifen Hagrid an!"

Ich habe längst mein Amulett gezückt und öffne das Portal. Minerva rauscht mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit zwischen uns durch und fängt sofort an zu brüllen.

"Wie können Sie es wagen!"

Mehrere Flüche prallen einfach an Hagrid ab, ich frage mich ob Snape schon einige Liter seines Blutes genommen hat. Ich verschließe schnell die Tür um speziell Harry daran zu hindern, etwas unüberlegtes zu tun und folge mit einiger Mühe Minerva, die direkt auf eine Gruppe schockender Zauberer zurennt.

"Minerva, nicht!", rufe ich noch, als ich Dolores erkenne mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab.

"Mit welchem Recht greifen Sie ihn an? Er hat nichts getan, nichts, was rechtfertigen würde-"

Mein Herz bleibt stehen als ich sehe, wie ganze vier Schockzauber sie treffen, sie rot aufleuchtet und dann hart zu Boden fällt. Sie bleibt reglos liegen.

Zwei Sekunden später fliegt ein junger Ministeriummitarbeiter schreiend über mich rüber, Hagrid hat ihn eigenhändig geworfen.

Ich stelle mich vor den beängstigend wütenden Halbriesen und versuche ihn zu besänftigen, doch er bückt sich nach seinem ebenfalls bewusstlosen Hund Fang und rennt in die Dunkelheit.

"Dolores, das hat Konsequenzen!", schreie ich sie an und öffne die Tür für Snape, der die bewusstlose Minerva auf seinen Armen trägt. Wahrscheinlich traut er sich nicht sie schweben zu lassen, wer weiß wieviel Magie ihr schon etwas in die Jahre gekommener Körper überhaupt noch verträgt.

Wir lassen die verdutzten Schüler in der Halle stehen und rennen hoch zum Krankenflügel, dessen Türen sofort aufgestoßen werden. Poppy versiegelt sie hinter uns und Snape legt Minerva auf ein schon hergerichtetes Bett.

"Ich hab es gesehen", erklärt Poppy und deutet auf ein Fenster.

Sie schwingt vorsichtig ihren Zauberstab über der Gryffindorhauslehrerin, die stöhnend auf die Magie reagiert.

"Sie muss ins Mungos, ich kann sie hier nicht richtig untersuchen, man darf ihr im Moment keine Magie mehr zumuten", erklärt sie uns und bereitet Minervas Transport vor.

Jemand hämmert an die Türen, Snape reißt sie auf und eine verdutzte Ginny Weasley weicht erschrocken zurück.

"Professor Snape, Sir, bitte, Umbridge hat sich jetzt Harry als nächstes Opfer ausgesucht ... er ist in ihrem Büro ... sie glaubt er will zu Dumbledore... er hatte wieder eine Vision", keucht sie atemlos.

Snape rauscht mit ihr davon, ich sehe Poppy fragend an. "Ich brauche Dich für den Transport!"

Ich nicke und helfe ihr, Minerva in warme Decken einzuwickeln.

***

**Snape.**

"Miss Weasley, sie laufen direkt..."

Es hat keinen Sinn, sie ist direkt in die Arme von Millicent Bulstrode gelaufen. Natürlich hat die zierliche Weasley gegen die bullige Slytherin nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Ich bleibe am Treppenanfang stehen, von da oben bin ich für Millicent nicht zu sehen. Sie zieht Ginny an den Haaren in Umbridges Büro.

Langsam steige ich die Stufen hoch. In dem Büro poltert es, dann reißt Draco die Tür auf und stolpert gegen mich.

Zutiefst erschrocken richtet er seinen Umhang.

"Sir, die Schulleiterin wünscht Sie zu sehen."

Ich lasse ihn stehen und betrete das Büro das an den VgdDK-Klassenraum anschließt.

Für kurze Zeit bin ich geblendet. Mein Wunsch, eines Tages dies mein Büro nennen zu dürfen wandelt sich in heftiges Verlangen um, diesen Raum sofort zu verlassen.

Sie hat doch tatsächlich die Wände rosa gezaubert, ich weiß nicht ob die fürchterlichen Katzenteller, Spitzendeckchen oder das plüschige rosa Sofa meinen Augen mehr Schmerzen bereitet.

Potter sieht mich eigenartig erleichtert an, Umbridge steht förmlich der Schaum vor dem krötenartigen Mund.

"Snape, da sind Sie ja endlich. Potter hat in höchst unverschämten Maße die Schulregeln verletzt und weigert sich, ein Geständnis abzulegen. Gehen Sie und holen Sie mir mehr Veritaserum, auf der Stelle!"

Ich schaffe es gerade noch, die Beherrschung zu wahren. Normalerweise würde sie es _auf der Stelle _bereuen, mich so anzufahren.

Ich zaubere ein falsches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

"Sie haben meine Vorräte aufgebraucht um _Dumbledores Armee_ auszufragen", ich hoffe verächtlich genug zu klingen.

"Ich gab Ihnen doch eine große Flasche für Potters Verhör, Sie werden doch wohl nicht alles aufgebraucht haben, ich sagte, drei Tropfen würden genügen bei einem so kümmerlichen Burschen."

Hinter mir fängt Draco an zu lachen. Dolores´ nächste Worte lassen mich Potter etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

"Aber, ich habe ihn erwischt, wie er versucht hat, über meinen Kamin mit mehreren Leuten in Kontakt zu treten, dann brauen Sie eben neues, ich kann warten. Mit einem durch Veritaserum beglaubigtem Geständnis kommt er diesmal direkt nach Askaban."

Ich versuche geduldig zu bleiben.

"Sie können warten. Gut. Die Herstellung eines wirksamen Serums dauert einen ganzen Mondzyklus, ich ..."

"Einen Monat?? Einen Monat? Aber ich brauche es jetzt!"

"Dann müssen Sie eben einen anderen Weg finden, seine Zunge zu lockern."

"Ich hätte wirklich mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Snape. Lucius Malfoy spricht immer in höchsten Tönen von Ihnen, Sie verweigern mir mutwillig Ihre Hilfe!"

Ich drehe mich um und mache Anstalten, das Büro zu verlassen.

"Er hat Tatze! Er hat Tatze an dem Ort, wo _Sie_ versteckt ist!" Potters flehentliche Stimme kann einem wirklich den letzten Nerv rauben.

"Tatze?? Was soll das sein? Wo ist was versteckt, Snape? Antworten Sie auf der Stelle!"

Noch einmal und ich vergesse mich.

Ich drehe mich mit möglichst gleichgültiger Mine um und lüge ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon er redet, wahrscheinlich hat ihm einer Ihrer Hundefänger hier einen Babbelfluch aufgehalst."

Nachdem ich Crabbe noch daran erinnert habe, wieviel Papierkram es für mich bedeuten würde, sollte er es schaffen, Longbottom vollständig zu erwürgen, verlasse ich das schrecklich rosafarbene Büro.

Einigermaßen außer Sichtweite beschleunige ich meine Schritte und bleibe vor der Eingangstür abrupt stehen.

_Ich kann nicht hinaus!_

Wütend zur Kerkertreppe rennend höre ich, wie das Portal geöffnet wird.

Umbridge schleift Potter und Granger durch die Tür in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Unglücklicherweise hat sie die Tür direkt hinter sich verschlossen.

Also schicke ich, diesmal in Gestalt eines Bären, einen Patronus zu Tonks.

Sie wird schon das Richtige tun, versuche ich mich selbst zu überzeugen.

Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

***

**Tonks.**

"Sie wird doch durchkommen?", frage ich Freddie, den Heiler besorgt. Er lächelt mir beruhigend zu.

"Sie ist zwar schon älter, aber sehr zäh. Sie wird sich gründlich erholen, wir werden ein paar Tage ihre Lebensfunktionen überwachen, dann sollte sie ohne bleibenden Schaden wieder ihr Tätigkeit..."

Verwirrt hält er inne und zieht mich in eine kleine Nische, in der ein paar Stühle stehen.

Ein eindrucksvoller Bär schwebt auf uns zu und bleibt vor mir in der Luft stehen.

Er spricht so leise mit Snapes Stimme, dass ich nicht alles verstehe.

"...Potter ... Vision... Black geschnappt...Mysteriumsabteilung ... dabei Dummheiten zu machen..."

"Mysteriumsabteilung? Hier im Ministerium hier in London?"

"Ich muss da sofort hin, können Sie die anderen Mitglieder informieren?"

"Selbstverständlich!", sagt er sofort, offenbar froh darüber, mal was anderes zu tun als nur immer Mitglieder zusammen zu flicken.

Ich drücke ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange, renne wie eine Irre hinaus und appariere vors Ministerium.

Fast schon unheimlich hier, so still wie es ist. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Lärm, der hier zur Tageszeit herrscht.

Ich steige in die Telefonzelle und gebe meine Dienstnummer ein. Sie versinkt im Boden und ich finde mich im Atrium wieder, in dem es dunkel ist. Jemand ist hier, ich kann sie förmlich riechen. Tatsächlich riecht es hier nach Lunas Radieschenohrringen, müssen direkt vor mir sein.

Ich gehe durch unzählige Türen, vorbei an den seltsamsten Dingen, die die Kinder wohl gerade gesehen haben.

Da ich im Gegensatz zu ihnen den Weg in die Mysteriumsabteilung kenne, hoffe ich vorsichtig, dort anzukommen, bevor sie etwas unvernünftiges tun.

Verdammt, ich höre Malfoys ölige Stimme. Ich komme zu spät.

Mein Herz scheint hoch in meinen Hals gewandert zu sein.

Geduckt näher ich mich den Todessern, in deren Mitte Harry und die anderen stehen.

Oh, Merlin, so viele. Da sind Malfoy, Nott, Jugson...und Bellatrix.

Sofort schießen mir die Bilder der Longbottoms ins Gedächtnis und mein Blick wandert zu Neville. Hoffentlich tut er nichts unüberlegtes, gegen so viele Todesser können wir allein nicht bestehen. Hoffentlich hat dieser Freddie die anderen erreicht...

"Longbottom? Nun, ich hatte das Vergnügen, Deine Eltern kennen zu lernen, Junge!"

"Das weiß ich", schreit Neville Bellatrix an und stürmt nach vorne.

"Crucio!"

Ihr Unverzeihlicher reißt Neville von den Füßen, er bleibt laut schreiend liegen.

Sie hebt ihren Zauberstab und Neville wimmert leise weiter.

"Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack", höhnt sie und Malfoy streckt seinen Arm zu Harry hin.

Man sieht genau, dass Harry die Entscheidung nicht schwer fällt.

Malfoy hat ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt, her mit der Prophezeihung, die er die ganze Zeit schon in der Hand hält, oder seine Freunde erleiden noch viel Schlimmeres.

Über mir fliegen krachend zwei Türen auf.

_Endlich!_

Malfoy wirbelt herum, doch ich bin schneller und bisher unentdeckt!

Sirius und Lupin rennen aus der einen Tür auf die Todesser zu, Moody und Kingsley aus der anderen. Ich habe freies Schussfeld und schicke einen Schockzauber auf Malfoy.

Harry duckt sich sofort weg und kriecht zu Neville, der heftig blutet, anscheinend hat er sich während des Crutiatus auf die Zunge gebissen.

Ein Fluch schlägt neben mir ein, Bellatrix hat mich entdeckt.

Ich sehe, wie Macnair Harry am Hals packt und er blau anläuft, doch ich habe keine Chance, von Bella los zu kommen, die unablässig Flüche in meine Richtung schleudert. Ich hechte von einer Bank zur nächsten und benutze alles, was ich erreichen kann als Deckung, doch diese Wahnsinnige ist einfach zu kampferfahren.

Ich rutsche auf Moodys magischem Auge aus - oh nein, er liegt blutend und bewusstlos am Boden- und schlage mit der Stirn auf eine Stufe.

Mir wird schwarz vor Augen, kann meine Umgebung nur noch schemenhaft erkennen. Ich höre Macnair einen Tarantella gegen wen auch immer sprechen und gleich darauf zappeln irgendjemandes Beine wild umher.

Dolohow versucht die Prophezeihung aufzurufen, doch es scheint ihm nicht zu gelingen, er flucht laut vor sich hin. Neben mir reißt Stoff und gleich danach zersplittert Glas. Ich kann die leise Stimme der Prophezeihung hören, doch ich verstehe nicht, was sie sagt.

Mein Kopf dröhnt furchtbar, ich schaffe es mich auf alle Viere aufzurichten und ziele mit meinem Zauberstab irgendwo vor mich. Durch die vielen kleinen Sterne erkenne ich Bellatrix´ schreckliches Grinsen. Das ist nicht gut...

Blut, das von meiner Platzwunde an der Stirn in meine Augen läuft, verschleiert mir zusätzlich die Sicht.

Sie schwingt ihren Zauberstab, Sirius springt in mein Sichtfeld und wirft sie nieder. Sie rollen sich beide geschickt ab und duellieren sich nun aufs äußerste.

Sirius lacht.

"Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!", ruft er ihr zu und ich überlege, ob es klug ist, eine Wahnsinnige zu verspotten.

Ihr nächster Fluch trifft ihn. Ein Unverzeihlicher. _Der Unverzeihlichste!_

Durch ein Meer von Blut und Tränen erkenne ich, wie Sirius in Zeitlupe zu Boden fällt, ich kann sogar noch das Restglühen des grünen Blitzes erkennen.

Hinter mir schreit Harry aus vollem Hals nach seinem Paten, Bellatrix bricht in triumphierendes Gelächter aus.

Harry will zu Sirius stürzen, doch Remus hält ihn umklammert.

"Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry. Er ist ...tot."

Mein Kopf schlägt ein zweites Mal hart auf die Stufen auf, als ich das Bewusstsein verliere.

* * *

_So *schnief* hab mir erlaubt Buch und Film ein wenig zu mischen, da ich die Kampfszenen im Buch zu verwirrend und umfangreich finde, die im Film dagegen geradezu sträflich vernachlässigt. Auch das weglassens des komischen Bogens ist Absicht :-)_


	18. Scheiß auf Merlinsorden

Merlin, diese Kopfschmerzen... Gedämpfte Stimmen dringen wie durch Watte an mein Ohr.

Ich glaube es früher Morgen, oder Abend, das Licht ist auf jeden Fall dämmrig.

Unendlich langsam öffne ich meine Augen und erkenne Molly, die neben meinem Bett auf einem Stuhl sitzt.

"Hey, Kleines, schön Dich wieder bei uns zu haben", flüstert sie und streichelt behutsam über meinen Kopf.

Ich habe keine Kraft mich wegen ihrer Anrede zu ärgern, irgendwie tut es ja auch gut, ein bißchen Bemuttert zu werden.

Mein Blick schärft sich und ich sehe, dass sie geweint hat.

Mein Schädel brummt noch mehr, als ich versuche, mich an die letzten Ereignisse zu erinnern, das war doch was...etwas furchtbar Schlimmes...ich wurde getroffen... und dann...

"Sirius!" Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Lippen sich bewegt haben.

Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, ich wende mein Gesicht ab.

Schlechte Idee, Moody liegt neben mir in einem anderen Bett.

Er sieht schlecht aus. Noch schlechter als sonst und das will schon was heißen.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf zurück zu Molly.

"Es geht ihm gut, er hat nur ein paar Lähmzauber gleichzeitig abbekommen, aber er hat es deutlich besser verkraftet als Minerva ihre _Stupors_."

Sie wischt sich mit einem geblümten Taschentuch über die Augen.

Sehe mir Moody noch einmal an. Ja, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich in ruhigen Abständen, ab und zu bewegt sich sein Auge unterm Lid, als würde er träumen. Seine linke Augenhöhle ist seltsam eingefallen.

Ich erinnere mich, dass sein magisches Auge auf dem Boden lag, schließlich bin ich darauf ausgerutscht.

"Sind wir im Mungos?" frage ich verwirrt, denn die Decke sieht so alt aus.

"Nein, Du bist in Hogwarts. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Du behälst wahrscheinlich eine kleine Narbe, aber sonst hast Du keinen Schaden genommen."

_Zumindest keinen physischen._

"Wie geht es den Kindern?"

"Keine Sorge, Kleines, ihnen geht es gut, Albus hat die Todesser in die Flucht geschlagen. Kingsley hat die Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht, während Albus sich mit _Ihm_ duelliert hat."

Ihre Stimme klingt so eigenartig, dass ich mich fast nicht traue, zu fragen.

"Das klingt schwer nach einem Aber." Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick verrät mir, dass ihre Tränen nicht nur Sirius gelten. Mein Herz versucht verzweifelt durch meine Brust zu brechen.

"Sie haben Remus." Sie redet so leise, doch ihre Worte hinterlassen einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.

Ich setze mich mühsam auf.

"Wiederhol das." Ich hab mich bestimmt verhört.

"Nachdem Sirius ... getroffen wurde, hatte Remus alle Mühe, Harry davon abzuhalten, Bellatrix zu jagen. Er war wohl durch seine eigene Trauer so sehr abgelenkt, dass Harry sich losreißen konnte... Nein, ich sagte doch es geht allen Kindern gut", unterbricht sie, als sie mein entsetztes Gesicht sieht.

"Just in diesem Moment hat Malfoy ihn mit einem _Incacerus_ gefesselt und Bellatrix ist während dem Duell zwischen Albus und Du-weißt-schon-wem, zusammen mit Remus disappariert."

"Malfoy!" Ich spucke diesen verhassten Namen förmlich aus.

"Er wurde verhaftet. Alle wurden verhaftet, sie wollten ihrem Meister zu Hilfe eilen, als sie bemerkt haben, dass er nicht gegen Albus ankommt. Albus fürchtet allerdings, dass sie nicht lange in Askaban bleiben werden, jetzt wo die Dementoren dort nicht mehr wachen."

Sieht meiner Tante ähnlich, sich gekonnt aus der Schusslinie zu befördern.

"Zumindest haben sie die Prophezeihung nicht gehört."

"Ja, ich hab sie zerbrechen hören. Ist Sirius ... ich meine... sein Körper ...ist nicht noch im Ministerium?"

"Nein, er ist hier. Kingsley hat ihn hergebracht, nachdem seine Schulter wieder eingerenkt war."

Ich erinner mich, dass auch er schwer getroffen wurde. Von Dolohow, glaub ich.

"Oh Molly... Remus...", ich schaffe es nicht länger, meine Tränen zurück zu halten.

"Wenn ich besser gekämpft hätte, wäre er jetzt auch hier... und Sirius..." Ein heftiges Aufschluchzen verhindert, dass ich weiter spreche.

Die Matratze senkt sich, als Molly sich neben mir aufs Bett setzt.

Sie packt mich in bester Snape-Manier an den Oberarmen und schüttelt mich kräftig.

"Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, Du wurdest schwer getroffen! Du hast eine Menge Blut verloren. Wie schwer Kopfwunden bluten, weiß ich, schließlich habe ich mittlerweile vier Quidditch- spielende Kinder. Du darfst Dir dafür nicht die Schuld geben, Severus schwärmte früher schon davon, wie schnell Bellatrix sich duelliert."

Er schwärmte, ach so..._schwärmte_??

"Severus trainiert _alle _für _Ihn_, wusstest Du das nicht? Er hat übrigens auch diejenigen von uns fit gemacht, die ein wenig eingerostet waren, im Laufe der Jahre."

Ich glaub das einfach nicht.

"Und da war es ihm nicht möglich, ihnen irgendwie...ich weiß auch nicht..."

"Nicht - funktionierende Flüche beizubringen?" Sie lacht - völlig untypisch für sie - höhnisch auf.

"Wohl kaum, wenn _Er_ den Fortschritt überwacht."

_Schön, das sehe ich ja ein._

Sie erhebt sich und streicht mir noch einmal über die Haare.

"Albus möchte Dich bitten, morgen ein paar Worte zu sprechen."

"Wieso, was ist morgen?"

"Sirius´ Beisetzung."

"Warum ich?", frage ich noch, doch sie ist schon zu weit weg um meine kraftlose Stimme hören zu können.

***

Ich sollte nicht nervös sein, schließlich ist die Trauergemeinde sehr klein.

Wir stehen etwas unterhalb der Peitschenden Weide vor einem grauen, unscheinbaren Felsblock, in den Albus Sirius´ Namen und Daten eingraviert hat, allerdings nur für dessen wahre Freunde zu lesen. Für alle anderen Betrachter bleibt es ein Felsblock.

Vereinzeltes Schniefen erklingt weiter hinten. Hagrid steht in der letzten Reihe und ich sehe seinen dicken Tränen zu, wie sie in seinen Bart tropfen.

Ich vermisse Remus und seinen aufmunternden Blick. Merlin allein weiß, wie es ihm gerade geht.

Es ist dunkel, hinter mir leuchtet Hogwarts in seiner ganzen Pracht. Harry hat uns erzählt, wie schön Sirius diesen Anblick gefunden hat.

"Der Sirius den ich, leider erst vor kurzem, kennen gelernt habe, hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass wir um ihn weinen. Er ist, wie ein tapferer Krieger, im Kampf gefallen, ehrenvoll und nicht ohne einige Leben zu retten. Hier kehrt er nun nach Hause zurück, denn in dem Haus seiner Kindheit, indem er die letzten Monate seines Lebens verbacht hat, fühlte er sich weder willkommen noch heimisch."

Ich hoffe, es klingt nicht allzu anklagend, denn Albus hat den Kopf gesenkt. Ich möchte wirklich niemandem ein schlechtes Gewissen machen, was ich sage, entspricht schließlich vollständig der Wahrheit.

Harry, Hermine und alle Weasleykinder halten jeder eine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand. Luna und Neville wirken ein wenig fehl am Platz, sie sind immer noch überrascht, was Albus ihnen bezüglich Sirius´ Unschuld erklärt hat.

Kingsley und Arthur tragen offizielle Ministeriumstrauerumhänge. Nach Kingsleys Aussage und Albus´ Bericht wurde Sirius offiziell rehabilitiert und erhält sogar den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse. Posthum. In einer kleinen schwarzen Schachtel in meiner Tasche trage ich ihn bei mir.

Eigentlich ist mir danach, ihn in den See zu werfen, aber ich will keinen der Wassermenschen damit verletzen.

"Es hätte ihm viel besser gefallen, wenn wir auf ihn Trinken, also hebt eure Flaschen", alle halten ihre Butterbierflaschen hoch.

"Auf unseren lieben Tatze, den besten Freund, den sich ein Mensch wünschen kann. Möge er über uns von da oben wachen", und über seinen besten Freund füge ich in Gedanken hinzu," ich bin mir sicher, er frischt gerade alte Bekanntschaften auf."

Harry nickt mir zaghaft lächelnd zu und alle prosten dem Felsblock zu.

Nicht alle, Snape steht etwas abseits mit verschränkten Armen an einen Baum gelehnt. Unmöglich sein Gesicht zu erkennen, das entweder von seinen Haaren oder vereinzelten Ästen verdeckt ist.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen ihn noch nicht bemerkt haben, wofür ich insgeheim dankbar bin. Ich glaube, Harry wäre durchaus imstande, selbst heute einen Streit mit ihm vom Zaun zu brechen.

Ich weiß natürlich, dass er ihn sehr viel mehr als mich für Sirius´ Tod verantwortlich macht. Er denkt Snapes Spott hat ihn dazu getrieben, das sichere Haus zu verlassen, gegen Dumbledores direkte Anweisung.

Alle stellen sich um Schnuffels Grab und jeder einzelne nimmt still Abschied von ihm.

Schon sind einige wieder unterwegs zurück ins Schloss, ich bleibe noch ein wenig. Ich muss mit Sirius allein reden.

"Du törichter Hund", flüstere ich und muss lachen. Schließlich war er ja wirklich ein Hund.

Ich lege die Schachtel mit dem Orden neben den Fels und zeihe meinen Zauberstab.

"Fast hätte man _mir_ wegen _ihm_ einen verliehen."

Ich lass vor Schreck meinen Zauberstab fallen.

"Verdammt, Snape! Musst Du immer so schleichen, ist so schon unheimlich genug hier!"

_Toll, Tonks, hast ihm gerade gesagt, dass Du Dich im Dunkeln fürchtest..._

"Nimm den hier, ich bin mir sicher, Sirius legt keinen Wert darauf."

Ich hebe die Schachtel auf und will sie Snape in die Hand drücken. Er rührt sich nicht und sie fällt zu Boden.

"Ich schmücke mich nicht mir fremden Federn."

_Wo hab ich diesen Satz schon gehört?_

Ich bücke mich nach der Schachtel und Snapes Arm zittert direkt vor meiner Nase.

Erschrocken richte ich mich auf und sehe ihm ängstlich in die schwarzen Augen.

"Perfektes Timing", höhne ich.

Er zieht seine magisch verkleinerte Todesserkluft aus seiner Innentasche und zieht in aller Ruhe seinen Umhang und Gehrock aus. Beides drückt er mir seltsam lächelnd in die Hand und zieht das schwarzsilbern geprägte Drachenhauthemd über.

Dem Kapuzenumhang folgt die Maske und er schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch.

Das Mal brennt schon dunkelrot, er drückt lässig seinen Zauberstab darauf.

"Soll ich Lupin Grüße von Dir bestellen?"

Mein Fuß tritt ins Leere, denn er ist schon lautlos disappariert.

***

Ein paar Tage später warte ich mit dem wieder aufrecht stehenden Moody - der seinen Bowler seiner Meinung nach unauffällig über das magische Auge trägt - Kingsley, den Weasleyeltern und den Weasleyzwillingen, welche in feinster grellgrüner Drachenhaut gekleidet sind darauf, dass die Kinder die Wand passieren.

Etwas entfernt von uns steht eine Familie in totschicker Muggelkleidung. Sie sehen aus, als würden sie von hier aus direkt zu einem wichtigen Ball mit hochrangigen Gästen gehen.

Allerdings scheint ihnen das keinen Spaß zu bereiten, wenn man sich ihre verkniffenen Gesichter so ansieht.

Endlich tut sich was.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny treten durch die Backsteinwand und vor allem Harry ist sichtlich erfreut, uns hier stehen zu sehen.

Alle anderen Hogwartsschüler werden wie immer freudig von ihren Eltern begrüßt, ich bin sicher, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass Harry so was hier passiert.

Der schicke Familienvater kommt auf uns zugewalzt und packt Harry am Kragen.

"Nun mach schon, Bursche, glaubst Du, wir haben nichts besseres zu tun, als hier auf Dich zu warten. Glaubst Du wir wollen riskieren, dass uns irgendjemand mit all diesen...diesen..."

"Diesen was?", frage ich und er weicht erschrocken vor mir zurück. Mein Haar ist feuerrot geworden, ich kann die Strähnen im Fahrtwind der Muggelzüge flattern sehen.

Harry grinst bis über beide Ohren.

Moody packt Harrys Onkel nun vorne am Kragen und schiebt seinen Bowler soweit zurück, dass er sein magisches, riesiges Auge sehen kann.

"Wir werden es bemerken, wenn ihr den Jungen schlecht behandelt. Ich werde es sehen, hast Du verstanden? Und gib ihm gefälligst mehr zu essen, kann Dir nicht schaden, weniger zu verdrücken, oder deinem Junior!"

Junior hätte wirklich weniger essen sollen, denn er versucht verzweifelt, seinen massigen Körper hinter seiner Bohnenstangenmutter zu verstecken.

Ich umarme Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys, wobei es auch Fred und George irgendwie schaffen, mich auffällig lange zu drücken, obwohl wir uns bestimmt öfter sehen werden, jetzt wo sie ihren Laden in London haben.

Kingsley schüttelt Harry die Hand und beugt sich runter zu ihm.

"Achte auf die Muggelzeitungen, bestimmt findest Du bald ein unbewegliches Foto von mir darin!"

Er lässt der verwirrten Harry stehen und die schicke Familie drängt sich zwischen ihn und uns. Bald schon sind sie verschwunden. Können erstaunlich schnell laufen, diese Muggel.

Wir wollen uns gerade von den Weasleys verabschieden, als eine Eule auf Moodys Schulter landet.

Er ignoriert die verblüfften Muggel und nimmt ihr das zusammengerollte Pergament ab.

"Eine Nachricht von Albus, wir sollen uns bei euch in Fuchsbau treffen, heute Abend. Snape hat Neuigkeiten", liest er flüsternd vor, während sein Auge die Umgebung so schnell absucht, dass mir vom zusehen schlecht wird.

"Na dann auf zum Fuchsbau!", ruft Arthur und wir verlassen Muggellondon.


	19. OsdS:Orden sucht die Superbraut

**Im Fuchsbau.**

"Ihr geht in eure Zimmer!", weist Molly Ron und Ginny an.

"Aber Mom, das betrifft uns auch, schließlich sind wir Harrys beste Freunde! Wir haben auch gekämpft und wir wurden sogar verletzt! Und wir machen uns auch Sorgen um Remus und...", versucht es Ron.

"NEIN! IHR-GEHT-SOFORT-IN-EURE-ZIMMER-HAB-ICH-GESAGT!!", brüllt ihn Molly furchterregend an.

Puh, hast man es geschafft Molly richtig wütend zu machen, kommt man ihr besser nicht zu nahe...

Nach und nach treffen noch andere Mitglieder ein. Kingsley kommt nicht, erklärt Arthur, er wurde zur Sicherheit des Muggelpremierministers in dessen Büro versetzt.

Ich bin etwas überrascht, als ich Freddie sehe, hat er doch noch nie an einem Treffen teilgenommen...

Er trägt sogar noch seinen Heilerkittel.

Gänsehaut überzieht meine Körper. Brauchen wir einen Heiler? Jetzt? Ist Remus frei, womöglich schwer verletzt? Oder ist Snape wieder... nein, dann würden sie ihn wohl kaum in Mollys Wohnzimmer bringen...

Die Tür öffnet sich noch mehrmals und erstaunlich viele Frauen unterschiedlicher Statur und Alters treten nacheinander ein. Einige sehen aus, als würden sie Hagrids Vorliebe für gefährliche Tiere teilen, andere sind bestimmt danach noch zu einem Portraitiertermin eingeladen, so sehr strahlen und glitzern sie.

Ich glaube, die Blonde neben mir hat Veelablut. Ob Snape seine Folterinstrumente mitbringt?

Nach gefühlten Stunden erscheint auch Albus, ganz in weinrot gekleidet.

_Was wird das denn?_

Fühle mich zusehends underdressed mit meinem legeren Outfit bestehend aus grauem Kapuzenshirt mit dem Aufdruck der Schicksalsschwestern, meiner klobigen Stiefel, aus denen noch ein Stück hellblauer Muggeljeans mit dekorativen Rissen an den richtigen Stellen, hervorlugt und meinen vom Wind zerzausten, hellrosa Haaren. Harry hat es gefallen...

Albus betrachtet einige der Frauen sehr genau, bin mir nicht sicher, wie _tief_ er ihnen wirklich in die Augen sieht. Die Veela zumindest starrt ihn wütend an, bestimmt hat sie, wie ich auch, eine von Natur aus verstärkte Okklumentik.

"Er kommt gleich", nickt er Arthur zu, der irgendwie vergnügt aussieht. Verhalten sich seltsam verdächtig, die "Jungs".

Molly wuselt umher und versucht die teilweise echt absurden Getränkewünsche der Mädels zu erfüllen.

"Muggelprosecco schmeckt viel besser, wussten Sie das nicht??"

Ich stehe auf um ihr zur Hand zu gehen, als plötzlich zwei sehr hübsch zurecht gemachte Frauen neben mir entsetzt aufschreien.

Meine Augen schließen sich kurz. So furchterregend ist allein der Anblick eines Todessers nun wirklich nicht. Snape wischt seine Silbermaske mit einem Wink seiner Hand vom Gesicht, geht schnellen Schrittes auf die beiden entsetzten Frauen zu, packt jede von ihnen mit einer Hand an ihren bestimmt teuren Umhängen und hebt sie aus ihren Stühlen hoch. _Wieso ist er so wütend?_

Ich kann sehen, dass beide ernsthaft angst vor ihm haben.

Er stellt sie neben die Tür und zieh seinen Zauberstab. Eine der Frauen steht kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

_"Obliviate!" _

Beide Frauen bekommen nacheinander ihr Gedächtnis verändert und haben kurz diesen seltsam leeren Blick. Albus geleitet sie hinaus und Snape zieht seinen Umhang aus.

Diesmal keuche auch ich entsetzt auf, sein rechter Drachenlederärmel ist dunkelrot.

Er zieht es auch aus und Molly versucht sofort einige Reinigungszauber.

Nun nur noch mit seinem weißen Hemd bekleidet, dessen rechter Ärmel er selbst reinigt, ungesagt aber diesmal mit Zauberstab, stellt er sich neben Albus und sieht mit funkelnden Augen in die Menge.

Sein Blick bleibt kurz an mir hängen, aber seinen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich unmöglich deuten.

Er sieht schwer genervt aus.

Mehrere Frauen sehen ihn erstaunt an, einst war er auch ihr Lehrer und sie haben ihn immer nur in seinen schweren Lehrerklamotten gesehen.

"Albus ist also damit einverstanden, dass Du einfach so Gedächtnisse von Mitgliedern manipulierst?", fragt Moody verärgert in die Runde.

"Kandidatinnen, die den Anblick von Todessern nicht ertragen können, scheiden aus", antwortet Snape und sieht die Veela eigenartig an.

Was meint er mit Kandidatinnen?

Albus lächelt ihm zu und ergreift nun das Wort.

"Zuerst sei gesagt, dass außer ein paar ausgewählten Mitgliedern sich später niemand an dieses Treffen erinner wird", empörtes Aufschnauben um mich herum, "ich darf um Ihr Verständnis bitten."

Arthur hat sich in die Tür gestellt, es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als wolle er jede einzelne eigenhändig daran hindern, sein Haus zu verlassen.

Langsam beschleicht mich ein ungeheurer Verdacht.

Molly schafft es die ganze Zeit, meinem Blick auszuweichen, Moody scheint so wütend auf Snape, dass es ihn alle Kraft kostet, seine Beherrschung zu wahren.

Scheine wieder einmal nur zur Hälfte eingeweiht zu sein.

"Wie einige von Euch wissen, ist Severus unser Spion, der mich immer unter Einsatz seines Lebens mit wichtigen Informationen über Lord Voldemort", er hebt die Hand beim Aufkeuchen einiger , "bitte! Es ist doch nur ein Name. Jedenfalls freut es mich Euch mitzuteilen, dass es ihm gelungen ist, Lord Voldemorts vollstes Vertrauen zu erlangen. Auch Dank der jüngsten Ereignisse im Ministerium ist Er nun gewillt, Severus zu seinem Stellvertreter zu machen."

Er muss eine Pause machen, denn nicht wenige, darunter auch Moody halten nicht mit ihrer Meinung hinterm Berg.

"Kommt Dir ja entgegen, oder?"

"Was musste er dafür tun?"

"Er wird ganz zur dunklen Seite wechseln"!

"Was bringt Er Dir denn Schönes bei, damit Du ihn vertreten kannst?"

"Wessen Blut war das eigentlich?"

Snapes Blick auf Albus sagt deutlich, er habe schon von vornherein gewusst, dass es so ablaufen würde.

"Meine Damen und Herren, bitte! Noch ist er ja nicht Stellvertreter. Denn es gibt noch eine winzige Kleinigkeit, die ihm dazu fehlt, dieses Amt auszuüben zu dürfen, das uns tiefere Einblicke in Voldemorts Pläne bringt, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt."

"Hast Deine Mordquote noch nicht erfüllt?!" Moody hebt zum x-ten Mal heute Abend seinen Flachmann an die Lippen.

Manche Frauen nicken zustimmend.

Langsam reicht ´s mir aber. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!

"Er braucht eine Frau."

Okay, _jetzt_ bricht das Chaos los.

"Hast Du Hausverbot in der Nockturngasse?"

"Kannst Dir keine Gesellschaft leisten?"

"Bist Du jetzt unter die Zuhälter gegangen?"

"Als wenn er sich nicht einfach eine nehmen würde, wenn er so dringend eine braucht..."

Ich bewundere Snape für seine Geduld. Lediglich seine Augen sind dunkler geworden, sonst sieht man ihm den Zorn, der bestimmt in ihm brodelt, kein bißchen an.

"Nein, Sie verstehen nicht", versucht Albus wieder zu Wort zu kommen.

"Er braucht eine Frau, keine Gesellschaft."

Jetzt klickt es endlich in meinem Kopf.

Er braucht eine ... eine... wie sagte Er noch dazu... _Braut_!

Auch die Veela scheint kapiert zu haben.

"Wie sähe seine ´Traumfrau´ denn aus?", fragt sie und wirft ihr langes strahlend blondes Haar so schwungvoll zurück, dass es Molly ins Gesicht schlägt.

Ich unterdrücke ein Kichern, lass mein Haar ebenso erblonden und nach und nach einer Glatze weichen.

Sie hat es mitbekommen und funkelt mich böse an, was ihr schönes Gesicht ein bißchen gruselig aussehen lässt.

Ich erinner mich an die zornigen, hässlichen Veelas, bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft.

"Es spielt keine Rolle wie sie aussieht, sondern was sie ertragen kann", sagt Snape ruhig.

"Ja, das glaub ich!", höhnt eine kleine rundliche Hexe mit angewidertem Blick auf Snapes Haare.

Mein Blick wandert da eher zu seinen blutverkrusteten Händen...

"Also, Sie muss vor allem gut ausgebildet in Okklumentik sein. Diejenigen von euch, die glauben, Severus´ Test bei ihrer Aufnahme war heftig, sollten vor treten". sagt Albus.

Fünf Frauen treten vor, Snape zieht noch eine weitere am Ärmel dazu.

Albus bringt sie hinaus und verändert dort bestimmt ihr Gedächtnis.

"Wieso ist Okklumentik so wichtig?"

Snape erhebt sich, richtet seinen Stab zwischen ihre Augen und sie fällt schon nach kurzer Zeit laut aufschreiend zu Boden.

Blut läuft ihr aus der Nase.

"Das war nichts im Vergleich zu _Seinen_ Tests!", sagt er ganz sanft und sein Blick trifft kurz meinen, bevor er der blutenden Frau aufhilft.

Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Freddie hier ist, er gibt ihr sofort einige Heiltränke und untersucht ihren Kopf mit seinem Zauberstab.

"Es geht nicht darum, ihn zu heiraten, das möchte ich ihm nicht antun", beginnt Albus noch einmal...

IHM nicht antun?

"Es geht zuerst einmal darum, Voldemort eine geeignete Frau zu präsentieren, es kommt nur darauf an, ob Er Severus´ Wahl zustimmt."

"Das heißt, sie wird IHN treffen?", fragt die Veela und als Snape langsam nickt, leuchtet ihre Aura auf. Sie sieht aus wie ein leibhaftiger Racheengel.

"Nein, Angelique, sie wird _nicht_ versuchen, Ihn zu töten...", murmelt Albus, nachdem er ein bißchen tiefer in sie rein geschaut hat.

"Wenn sich die Möglichkeit bietet, wieso dann zögern!"

"Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Ihre Chancen, gegen den Dunklen Lord anzukommen, wären größer, als meine?"

Snape hat schon wieder diese gefährlich sanfte Tonlage...

Das ist angekommen. Sie lässt sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken, wobei ihr schweres Dekolletee ein bißchen hüpft und spielt etwas verlegen mit ihren Haaren. Einige Männer sind äußerst angetan von diesem Schauspiel, und es scheint sie sehr zu stören, dass Snape kein bißchen auf ihre Reize reagiert.

"Wie genau sehen denn die Aufgaben aus, die dieser Auftrag beeinhaltet?", fragt die kleine Hexe nun.

"Es muss glaubhaft der Eindruck erweckt werden, dass die Frau in Severus verliebt ist und bereit ist, alles für ihn zu tun."

Glaube mein Mund steht weit offen.

Snape ist ein wenig zusammengezuckt bei `verliebt`.

Welche Frau sollte in der Lage sein, DAS glaubhaft vermitteln zu können...

Die Arme tut mir jetzt schon leid.

"Klar. Und er lässt sich völlig kostenlos den Schwanz polieren", wirft Moody ein.

Ich glaube, Snape würde ihn verletzen, wenn er nicht so viele Zeugen hätte.

"Nun, welche von Ihnen verfügt über etwas... sagen wir ... schauspielerisches Talent?"

Ein paar Hände strecken sich in die Luft. Auch die der Veela.

"Nymphadora? Was ist mit Dir?"

Fast wäre ich vom Hocker gefallen.

"Ich bin auch eine Kandidatin??!" Dachte bin hier in beratender Funktion...

Albus lächelt mich väterlich an.

"Sicher, Deine Okklumentik ist hervorragend, Du bist weder zart besaitet noch besonders empfindlich und Du als Metamorphmagus verstehst es bestimmt in andere Rollen zu schlüpfen."

Ich bin sprachlos, was nicht selten vorkommt.

"Aber ich bin nicht reinblütig, eine Aurorin, ich meine Malfoy und Macnair kennen mich, und ich habe eigentlich so etwas wie eine Beziehung mit einem Werwolf... Nicht gerade die Traumfrau eines Todessers..."

Nun sieht diese Kuh auch mich so angewidert an. _Werwolf? _formt sie lautlos mit ihren roten Lippen.

"Voldemort ist auch nicht reinblütig, Severus auch nicht."

Ich horche auf. Nicht? Das wusste ich nicht. Dachte, beide sind Reinblüter.

Mir fällt ein, wie gut Snape mit Muggelsachen zurecht kommt. Wie gut er in Muggelsachen aussieht....

"Ja, aber diese vorgetäuschte Liebe", die kleine Hexe nun wieder," beinhaltet das sexuelle Handlungen?"

Sämtliche Augen huschen voller Abscheu über Snape, der nun arrogant grinst.

"Nur, wenn der Dunkle Lord es zu sehen wünscht."

Na Danke.

Sex mit Snape, lecker.

Sex mit Snape vor Zeugen, noch besser.

Sex mit Snape und ein paar seiner Spielkameraden vor IHM, äußerst delikat.

Um mich herum werden Mordpläne geschmiedet, die Hälfte davon gegen Albus.

"Was ist mit Kindern? Wenn Er einen Stellvertreter mit _Braut_ wünscht, dann geht es ihm doch wohl um Nachwuchs, oder nicht?"

"Sicher."

Snape scheint davon genau so wenig begeistert, wie alle anderen.

"Je höher das magische Potential ist, umso besser."

"Also meine Gene versprechen ein sehr hohes magisches Potential, durch mein Veelablut. Aber wie hoch ist seines?"

Sie stellt Snapes Magie in Frage?? Spinnt die?

"Severus´ weiße Magie ist sehr potent, seine schwarze wird von Tag zu Tag stärker. "

Moody schnaubt ärgerlich.

Albus fährt ungerührt fort.

"Es liegt Voldemort daran, einen perfekten Stellvertreter zu bekommen, auch nach Severus. Deswegen wird sich die Frage nach einem Erben erst später stellen."

"Wieso?", fragt die kleine Hexe.

"Erst wenn er meine _Ausbildung_ abgeschlossen hat."

Ach so, verstehe. Snapes Magie wird erst hoch gezüchtet und dann mit einer schon bestehenden, starken Magie gekreuzt.

Komme mir langsam vor, wie in einem Muggelkaninchenzuchtverein.

Um ich herum diskutieren alle, welch grandiose Informationen es wert sind, sich von Snape anfassen zu lassen. Bis jetzt hat keine eine gute Idee.

Langsam werde ich richtig wütend.

"Hat eine von Euch schon einmal gesehen, was Snape eigentlich mitmachen muss? Was _Er _ihm antut, während er für euch, damit ihr eure hübschen Fingernägel in Ruhe verzaubern könnt, seinen Hals riskiert?" Gerate langsam in Rage.

"Er musste sich abschlachten lassen und wer weiß was alles tun, damit er soweit gekommen ist und ihr glaubt, sich von ihm anfassen lassen zu müssen, ist schlimm?"

Bevor ich richtig realisiere was ich sage...

"Ich mach´s."

Totenstille.

Molly schüttelt leise den Kopf, Moody und Arthur starren mich an.

"Sie hat doch nur eine große Klappe..."

"Jaja", unterbreche ich die Veelakuh.

"Große Klappe, nix dahinter. Ich weiß, dass man das von mir denkt. Zeit, euch das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

Ich stehe auf und trete vor Snape und Albus.

"Spricht etwas gegen mich? Meine Ungeschicklichkeit oder mein Aussehen?" Glaube, sogar meine Augen sind rot geworden.

"Nein."

Snape zieht mich am Ärmel hinter sich her, Molly und Arthur, Moody und Freddie folgen uns in die Küche.

Ich höre, wie Albus die Obliviates spricht.

Snape nimmt auf einem Stuhl platz und klopft auf den neben sich, ich setze mich zögernd.

"Angst vor der eigenen Courage?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf und atme tief durch.

"Wie geht es Remus?", fragt Molly plötzlich.

Oh, Merlin, hatte ich fast vergessen.

"Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen."

Albus kommt rein, sehr zufrieden mit sich.

"Du warst meine Favoritin, Nymphadora."

"Ist Rapunzel sehr sauer, dass ich ihr die Chane verwehre, Voldemort zu killen?"

"Ihre Eltern wurden getötet, sie waren auch im Orden, im ersten Kampf."

Oh.

"Von wem war nun das Blut?" fragt Moody noch einmal misstrauisch.

"Herbert Chorley."

"Wer?"

"Der Stellvertreter des Muggelministers", antwortet Arthur.

"Bellatrix´ Spezialität ist der Crutiatus, den Imperius beherrscht sie nur unzureichend."

"Gib uns nicht zu viele Infos auf einmal, wir kommen kaum noch mit...", sage ich ärgerlich.

"Er war kurze Zeit im Mungos, weil er wie eine Ente gegackert hat, ein verpatzter Imperius-Fluch. Er ist dann aber entwischt,", erklärt Freddie.

"Er sollte keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr erregen."

Moody haut so fest auf den Tisch, dass sämtliche Gläser umfallen.

"Verdammt Snape, tu wenigstens so, als würde es Dir keinen Spaß machen!"

"Es macht sicher keinen _Spaß_, erbärmlich weinende Muggel zu töten."

Langsam bekomme ich doch etwas Angst vor der eigenen Courage.


	20. Petunias Überraschungsgäste

"Wir müssen jetzt aber nicht Händchen halten?" Komischerweise haben wir mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, wie ich mich als seine zukünftige Braut verhalten muss...

Meine zugegeben provokative Frage erntet lediglich einen ärgerlichen Blick meines düsteren schwarzhaarigen Begleiters, scheinbar hält er es nicht für nötig eine so dumme Frage zu beantworten..

Er bleibt mitten auf der Straße stehen und zieht seinen langen schwarzen Stab aus seinem Ärmel.

Ich schaffe es gerade so, nicht vor ihm zurück zu weichen und ziehe nach kurzem Zögern auch meinen Zauberstab, allerdings aus meiner schicken Muggelhandtasche.

Trage heute eine neue schwarze Cordhose, ein violettes Spitzentop und einen schwarzen zur Hose passenden Cordblazer.

Meine armen unschuldigen Füße allerdings stecken in hochhackigen violetten Samtpumps, welche hervorragend zu dieser ebenfalls violetten Handtasche passen.

Snape sieht sich mit geübtem Blick um, ob wir auch tatsächlich nicht von neugierigen Muggel beobachtet werden, obwohl die wohl alle längst im Bett sind.

"Autsch!" Wer hatte eigentlich die Idee mit diesen bescheuerten Schuhen?!

Ich stolpere laut fluchend unbeholfen hinter ihm her, was ihn schließlich dazu nötigt, mir seinen Arm anzubieten, an dem ich mich dankbar und ein wenig verlegen festklammere.

Endlich bleiben wir unter einer Straßenlaterne in diesem vornehmen Viertel stehen, dessen Vorgärten insgeheim um den Titel - Bestgepflegtester Rasen Englands- zu wetteifern scheinen.

Snape greift nun in die Innentasche seines schwarzen Jacketts und zieht ein merkwürdiges, an ein Sturmfeuerzeug erinnerndes Ding hervor, dass sofort nach Öffnen der Kappe das Licht der Straßenlaterne aufsaugt.

In der vollständigen Dunkelheit entspannt er sich sichtlich und wir steuern nun direkt ein schickes Haus mit frisch geputzten Fenstern an, in dem einige Lichter brennen.

Mein Blick wandert an der Fassade hoch und bleibt an einem Fenster im oberen Stockwerk hängen, von dem Harry nun wie durch die plötzliche Dunkelheit aufgeschreckt, sein Gesicht von der Fensterscheibe nimmt, gegen die gelehnt er wohl eingeschlafen war.

Weiter links vergnügt sich ein dicker Junge mit Videospielen.

Im Erdgeschoß sehe ich eine pferdegesichtige Frau, die voller Eifer die sowieso schon strahlend sauberen Küchenflächen abwischt.

Snape betätigt mit seinem Zauberstab die Klingel, als scheue er sich davor, sie anzufassen.

Sofort poltern Schritte auf der Treppe und wütendes Gebrüll erklingt direkt hinter der Tür.

Snape sieht mich prüfend an und wappnet sich, wie ich, für unser kleines Theater.

Er zeigt auf meinen Kopf.

"Deine Haare."

Oh, stimmt.

Meine pinkfarbenen Harre werden unauffällig schwarz und schon reißt jemand die Tür auf, der starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem fetten Mönch, meinem ehemaligen Hausgeist, hat.

"Was erlauben Sie sich um diese Zeit noch an der Tür von anständigen Leuten zu klingeln, Sie haben Glück, dass Sie uns nicht geweckt haben, denn sonst..."

Er weicht erschrocken keuchend zurück, zuerst dachte ich, er habe mich erkannt, doch sein ängstlicher Blick gegen Snape erklärt einiges.

Mein charmanter Begleiter, der mit seinem schwarzen Anzug und seinen Haaren heute übrigens aussieht, wie ein aalglatter Cop aus einer Muggelpolizeiserie, hatte kurz mit der Hand gefuchtelt und offenbar seine Zunge verhext, die nun an dem Gaumen des wütenden Hausherrn zu kleben scheint.

Er packt mich am Arm und schiebt mich vor sich her ins Haus.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen zücken wir beide unsere gefälschten Ministeriumsausweise und halten sie dem würgenden Walross vor die Nase.

"Wir sind die Agenten Tank und ..."

-hm, wie soll ich ihn nennen-

"Snoopy, vom Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei. Wir wurden beauftragt, sie von der Anwesenheit des Potterjungen zu befreien", erkläre ich ihm und klinge dabei sehr geschäftsmäßig.

Die Laune des Hausherren bessert sich schlagartig. Wollen er und seine Familie normalerweise nichts von der Existenz von Zauberern wissen, so scheinen welche, die ihn von der Anwesenheit seines verhassten Neffen befreien wollen, durchaus willkommen.

Besagter Neffe springt nun die restlichen Stufen der Treppe hinunter und starrt Snape und mich aus großen Augen an.

Vor allem dessen langer Zopf hat es ihm dermaßen angetan, dass er kaum seine Augen davon lösen kann.

"Äh Prof..."

"Agent Tank, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf", sage ich etwas laut und schüttle Harry Potter übertrieben förmlich die Hand.

Zeige auch ihm meinen Ausweis, dessen Foto ständig die Haarfarbe wechselt. Und zwinkere ihm kurz lächelnd zu.

"Das ist Agent Snoopy, mein ... Partner. Wir wurden dazu beauftragt, ihre Zieheltern von ihrer lästigen Anwesenheit zu befreien, wenn Sie uns nun also folgen würden?"

"Aber ich dachte, Dumble..."

"Holen Sie ihre Sachen, Potter und legen Sie einen Zahn zu, wir haben noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun", zischt Snape ihn nun böse an, sehr zur Freude des Hausherrn.

Offenbar denkt er, der Bursche ist dem düsteren Agenten genauso zuwider wie ihm.

Womit er nicht ganz unrecht hat...

Er hat schon längst vergessen, dass eben dieser Agent ihm die Zunge verhext hat, so sehr freut es ihn offensichtlich zu hören, wie der Bursche von ihm zusammengestaucht wird.

Harry rennt die Stufen wieder hoch, Snapes Kopf ruckt kurz in seine Richtung und ich folge ihm brav.

Einen Schallschutz später reiße ich mir Harry in die Arme und drücke ihn fest an mich. Etwas verlegen und überrascht legt er seine Arme auch um mich und sieht meine Klamotten verwirrt an.

"Cool, oder? Sehen aus wie diese Muggel sich Zauberagenten vorstellen würden, oder?"

Harry nickt grinsend, während er schnell seinen Krimskrams in einem alten Koffer verstaut.

"Tonks! Wieso kommt ihr und nicht Dumbledore, wieso ausgerechnet Snape? Und wer hatte die Idee mit dem Pferdeschwanz?" Nun braucht er sein Kichern nicht mehr zurück zu halten.

"Dumbledore ist im Moment ein wenig krank, er hat uns gebeten, Dich zum Fuchsbau zu bringen. Und Snape will glaub ich noch mit Deiner Tante reden."

"Was?"

Ihm ist deutlich anzusehen, wie gerne er dabei zuschauen würde, wie seine Tante, die unter ausgeprägter Zaubererphobie leidet, ausgerechnet von dem furchteinflößendsden Zauberer, den er und ich kennen, ausgefragt wird.

Habe Erbarmen mit ihm, krame in meiner Handtasche und ziehe etwas heraus, das Harry wahrscheinlich für ein dunkle kreisförmige Plastikfolie hält. Ich lege sie vor seine Füße und beobachte genauso fasziniert wie er, dass der Fußboden durchsichtig wird. Wir können nun direkt von oben in die blitzende Küche seiner Tante sehen.

"Snapes Erfindung!"

Sie steht dicht hinter der Tür, offenbar versucht sie zu hören, was im Wohnzimmer vor sich geht.

Die Tür wird energisch aufgestoßen und triff sie fest ins Gesicht.

Ich hebe eine Hand hoch und Harry klatscht mich ab.

Tante Petunia stolpert rückwärts und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, Blut tropft aus ihrer Nase, die deutlich sichtbar gebrochen ist.

Snape steht in der Tür und lächelt sie höhnisch an.

Er tritt dicht vor sie, nimmt ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht weg, mit denen sie versucht hat zu verhindern, dass ihr Blut auf den frisch gewischten Boden tropft, und zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihre Nase.

Ihre Augen sind vor Entsetzen geweitet. Habe fast Mitleid mit ihr.

Harry macht mich, ein wenig schadenfroh, darauf aufmerksam, dass sie vor Angst zittert.

"Episkey!"

Sie legt erschrocken ihre Hände zurück aufs Gesicht und betastet ihre Nase, die nun wieder vollkommen verheilt ist.

"Danke, Severus", murmelt sie und Harry schnappt keuchend nach Luft.

Seine Tante kennt also Snape?

Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie über Dementoren und Dumbledore Bescheid wusste...aber dass sie Snape beim Vornamen nennt, ist auch für mich überraschend.

Er sieht mich fragend an, doch ich schüttle nur kurz den Kopf, es geht weiter da unten.

"Petunia, welche Freude Dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen."

Weder Harry noch ich erkennen die angesprochene Freude in Snapes Gesicht.

"Nun, wie Du Dir denken kannst, bin ich nicht ohne Grund hier."

Er packt eine zusammengerollte Ledermappe aus, Harry kennt sie noch von seinen katastrophalen Okklumentikstunden.

Zu seinem größten Erstaunen befinden sich darin Muggelutensilien, die man gewöhnlich zur Blutabnahme benutzt.

Petunia zittert mittlerweile so stark, dass ihr Stuhlbein auf dem Boden klapperte.

"Vernon?", ruft sie krächzend nach ihrem Mann, doch nichts rührt sich.

Ich schiebe kurz meine Zauberfolie nach links und wir sehen, dass Onkel und Cousin aneinandergelehnt auf der Couch schlafen.

"Bestimmt ein Dormenosus-Zauber", überlege ich und ziehe die Folie wieder über die Küche.

Snape bereitet in aller Ruhe seine Arbeitsmaterialien vor und nimmt nun Petunia gegenüber Platz.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand knallt ihr linker Arm auf den Tisch, mit der Unterseite nach oben.

Starr vor Entsetzen lässt sie ihn gehorsam liegen, als er den Stauchschlauch um ihren Oberarm legt.

Er muss mehrmals zustechen, offenbar ist ihr Blutdruck im Keller.

Endlich hat er eine ausreichende Menge ihres Blutes entnommen.

Er hält die Spritze gegen das Fenster und begutachtet die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit.

"Erstaunlich wenig Magie, aber das war zu erwarten, nicht wahr."

Petunia sieht ihn beleidigt an, als hätte er ein Schimpfwort benutzt.

"Natürlich habe ich keine Magie, ich bin schließlich keine Mißgeburt, wie...Du."

Harry findet es äußerst unklug, Snape zu beleidigen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab und eine spitze Nadel in der Hand hält...

"Oder sie es war."

Wir kapieren beide sofort dass sie seine Mutter meint und hoffen gemeinsam, dass Snape sie noch ein paar mal sticht.

Am liebsten in ihr arrogantes Gesicht.

"Immer noch neidisch auf Lily? Albus hat mir Deinen Brief erst kürzlich noch gezeigt, warte ich schaffe es bestimmt mich zu erinnern:

´ Bitte Herr Schulleiter, wenn Sie nur einmal diese kleine Ausnahme machen könnten, ich verspreche, Sie werden es nicht bereuen...`

Erbärmlich, Petunia."

Seine dunkle Stimme trieft nur so vor Spott.

Tante Tunia läuft dunkelrot an und sieht zu Boden.

Snape hat also auch Harrys Mutter gekannt.

Eigentlich logisch. Sie war schließlich etwa in seinem Alter.

Snape sieht plötzlich hoch, scheinbar direkt in Harrys Augen.

"Potter, wenn Sie nicht in zehn Sekunden unten sind, vergesse ich mich!" Er wedelt mit der Hand und meine schöne Folie schmilzt zu einem unansehnlichen stinkenden Haufen zusammen. Harry war erschrocken davor zurückgewichen.

"Seit wann kann _der_ zauberstablose Magie, durch Decken hindurch?"

"Oh, es gibt einige Neuigkeiten, manche kann ich kaum selber glauben...", heize ich Harrys Neugier noch mehr an.

Wir suchen Harrys restliche Sachen zusammen und ich lasse seinen Koffer vor uns die Treppen runter schweben und trage Hedwigs Käfig. Harry trägt seinen Feuerblitz wie ein rohes Ei.

Snape steht mittlerweile im Wohnzimmer und zapft auch Dudley Blut ab.

Er sieht auf, als wir die Treppe hinunter kommen und sein Blick verfinstert sich ein wenig.

Harry dreht sich zu mir um und sein Blick wandert an mir herunter.

"Du hast da Eulenkacke an der Hose."

Egal, keine Zeit, muss hier raus aus dieser klinisch sauberen Wohnung.

Draußen angekommen laufen wir ein Stück die Straße rauf, während ich vorgebe den schweren Koffer und den Käfig tatsächlich zu tragen.

"Weißt Du, unter Muggeln ist es eigentlich üblich, dass der Mann die schweren Sachen trägt."

Snape schnaubt nur kurz, übernimmt es dann aber zu Harrys größtem Erstaunen, den Koffer schweben zu lassen.

Wir betreten den Tunnel, in dem Harry und Dudley angegriffen worden waren, wie er mir schnell erzählt und Snape reinigt ungesagt meine Hose.

"Ich wäre Dir sehr dankbar, wenn Du aufhören könntest dauernd an mir herum zu zaubern."

Er sieht mich wütend an und disappariert Wort- und lautlos.

"Männer!", seufze ich.

"Los komm, ich bring Dich schnell zu Molly."

"Du bleibst nicht?"

"Nein, ich werde meinen Urlaub woanders verbringen."

"Echt? Wo denn?"

Sie lache trocken auf.

"In Snoopys Hütte." Harry sieht mich verwirrt an, greift aber schnell nach meinem Arm und wir apparieren ploppend direkt vor den Fuchsbau.

Ich klopfe und die Tür öffnet sich ein wenig.

"Ah, Harry, mein Lieber. Oh, Moment... Tonks, wessen Tod hast Du mitangesehen?"

Nun sieht Harry Mrs. Weasley verwirrt an.

"Regulus."

Jetzt wieder mich.

Ich frage Molly zögernd:

"Was zeigt Dir ein Irrwicht?"

Sofort treten Tränen in Mollys Augen.

"...tote Familie..." murmelt sie und öffnet nun ganz die Tür.

"Ich hab mich letztes Jahr schon gefragt, warum Du auch die Thestrale sehen konntest. Aber als Regulus starb, da musst Du erst sechs oder sieben Jahre alt gewesen sein."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es sich um ihn handelte, ich hab als Kind zufällig beobachtet, wie maskierte Männer einen Mann durch die Straßen gejagt haben, und ihn schließlich tot geprügelt haben. Ich hab erst durch den Okklumentikunterricht mit Albus erfahren, wer das war", erkläre ich und erschauere ein wenig.

Das war wirklich kein schöner Anblick gewesen.

Ich straffe meine Schultern und verabschiede mich schon wieder.

Molly nickt mir etwas traurig und irgendwie sorgenvoll zu und schon verschwimmt der Fuchsbau vor meinen Augen.

***

Mitten auf einem ehemaligem Fabrikgelände lande ich ploppend und nehme wieder meine echte Gestalt mit schulterlangen zerzausten, pinkfarbenen Haaren an und trete hinter einem verrosteten Müllcontainer hervor.

Verwandel schnell die Folter- Pumps wieder in meine Stiefel und nähere mich einem vom Wind verbogenen Maschendrahtzaun.

Angewidert ziehe ich meine Hand wieder zurück, hatte mich an einem Ast festgehalten, der mit irgendeinem ekligen Schleim überzogen ist, welcher in dicken Tropfen zu Boden fällt.

Auch meine Hose ist mal wieder verschmiert. Da ich auf keinen Fall riskieren will, dass wieder _jemand_ an mir herum zaubert, ziehe ich meinen Stab, um die Hose zu reinigen.

Und fahre plötzlich erschrocken hoch.

_Ich bin nicht mehr allein hier!_

Nach kurzer Zeit erkenne ich zwei vermummte Gestalten direkt vor mir, die sich offenbar zanken.

Werfe mich der Länge nach zu Boden.

"Hier lebt er? In dieser Muggelkloake?"

_Bellatrix Lestrange!_

Die beiden Frauen, an ihrer zierlichen Silhouette unschwer zu erkennen, steuern genau auf Snapes Haus zu.

Ich behalte meine Deckung und wartet, bis Snape die Tür öffnet.

Er scheint ein wenig überrascht, die beiden Frauen, statt mir zu sehen.

"Narzissa, welche Überraschung!"

_Narzissa Malfoy und Tante Bellatrix. Was haben die vor?_

Snape lässt die beiden Frauen ein und sucht kurz die Umgebung mit seinen schwarzen Augen ab. Ich hebe kurz eine mit Schleim bedeckte Hand und er nickt.

Die Tür schließt sich und ich erhebe mich fluchend.

Sehe aus, als hätte ich mich in Bobutubler-Eiter gesuhlt.

Resigniert nehme ich auf einer umgekippten Mülltonne Platz und warte, meine Kleidung reinigend darauf, dass Snapes Überraschungsgäste verschwinden.


	21. Obliviate bitte, dringend!

Schwere, dunkle Magie erschüttert plötzlich Snapes Haus, ich sehe ein rotes Glühen, drei Mal hintereinander aufleuchten.

_Was machen die da drin??_

Kurze Zeit später öffnet sich die Tür und eine wesentlich ruhigere Narzissa Malfoy spaziert, gefolgt von ihrer Schwester hinaus.

Snape wirft die Tür zu und ich warte noch eine Weile, bevor ich mir sicher sein kann, dass die beiden Ladys verschwunden sind.

Ich klopfe an Snapes Tür und den restlichen Staub aus meiner Hose.

Er öffnet nur einen kleinen Spalt und reißt mir fast den Arm ab, als er mich schnell hinein zieht.

"Herrgott, ist ja schon gut, ich hab gesehen, wie sie disappariert sind", schnarre ich ihn an und reib mein Handgelenk.

Sein Griff hat tatsächlich Striemen hinterlassen.

"Wow, home sweet home..."

Das Wohnzimmer sieht fürchterlich aus. Und eigentlich verdient es nicht die Bezeichnung Zimmer. Erinnert eher an eine Gummizelle, randvoll mit zum Teil bestimmt sehr alten Büchern...

Ich kann keine einzige Tür erkennen.

"Ich benutze dieses Haus normalerweise nicht", erklärt er, als sieht, wie ich meinen Finger über eine sehr staubige Anrichte ziehe.

Mir fällt auf, dass er sagt _dieses_ und nicht _mein _Haus.

Mein Blick wandert kurz zu einem stark zerfetzten Lederriemen, der neben der Tür hängt.

Auch das hat er bemerkt, rennt hin und nimmt ihn ab.

Ich versuche, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Sofort habe ich seine zerrissenen Narben auf dem Rücken vor Augen, Narben, die ihm in der Kindheit beigebracht wurden..

Er wedelt mit der Hand und eine verborgene Tür erscheint mitten im Bücherregal.

"Du hast ein Faible für versteckte Türen, oder?"

Er ignoriert mich, zieht seinen Gehrock aus und legt ihn über das staubige Sofa.

Wortlos geht er die Stufen hoch ins obere Stockwerk.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, mich näher umzusehen. Ein beladener dunkler Esstisch steht vor dem Fenster, als hätte ihn jemand aus dem Weg geschoben. Er hat sogar einen Kamin, mit einer kleinen Dose Flohpulver auf dem Sims, allerdings scheint er versperrt zu sein, selbst ich kann eine schwache magische Strahlung erkennen.

"Was hatte das rote Leuchten eigentlich zu bedeuten?" rufe ich hinauf und setze mich auf ein Stück Sofa, das ich mir schnell notdürftig gereinigt habe.

Er kommt, obenrum nur noch mit seinem weißen Hemd bekleidet, dessen Ärmel aufgerollt sind die Stufen runter gerannt und zieht mich an den Handgelenken vom Sofa hoch.

"´ Tschuldige ich wollte nicht..."

"Verwandel Dich in Candy."

"Was? Spinnst Du? Warum..."

"Ich sagte, verwandle Dich in Candy, jetzt!"

Seine Augen huschen kurz zur Tür. Ich gehorche und lass meine Haare wieder kupferrot und lang, meinen Busen riesig und meinen Hintern runder werden. Er fährt mit der Hand über meine Hose, die sich daraufhin in einen etwas breiteren Gürtel verwandelt.

"Komische Vorstellungen hast D..."

Er fegt mit seinem Arm antikes Zeug vom wuchtigen Esstisch, packt mich an der Hüfte uns setzt mich darauf. Ich keuche kurz auf, als mein halbnackter Hintern die kalte Platte berührt.

"Wehr Dich, ernsthaft!"

_Bitte was??!_

Er reißt meinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und drängt sich zwischen meine Knie.

Okay, jetzt reicht es aber!

Ich versuche ihn weg zu schieben, was ihn allerdings, wie ich mit Entsetzen feststellen muss, noch mehr anzustacheln scheint. Er greift neben mich und zieht einen gammligen Tischläufer zu uns herüber, mit dem er meine Hände zusammen bindet.

"Hey, das ist nicht witzig, was genau..."

Sein wilder Blick bringt mich zum Schweigen. Ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen und ich mich mit schwindendem Widerstand an den Tisch fesseln lasse.

"Ich sagte, wehr Dich!"

Leicht gesagt, ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper, sie hatten alle recht. Er ist ein Monster. Er hat nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit gewartet.

Er zerreißt mein Top und sein Blick wandert genießerisch über meinen riesigen, falschen Busen. Seine unglaublich harte Erektion drückt schmerzhaft gegen meine Scham. Mit einiger Mühe schaffe ich es, mein Gesicht abzuwenden. So erregt wie er ist, wird es bestimmt nicht lange dauern. Er hakt seine Daumen unter den Bund meines Slips und zerreißt auch ihn. Er landet auf dem Sofa. Als ich höre, wie er seine Hose öffnet, regt sich ein Funken Stolz in mir und ich beginne nach ihm zu treten. Sofort hält er meine Beine fest und lächelt mich an.

"Ja, so ist gut."

Sammle alle Kraft und versuche mich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien, während er gleichzeitig versucht, seine Hose ganz zu öffnen und mich auf dem Tisch zu halten. Eiskalte Hände umschließen plötzlich meine Kehle und drücken mir die Luft ab.

Ich drehe den Kopf etwas nach links und blicke direkt in Bellatrix´ irre Augen.

Hätte nie gedacht, dass es mich erleichtern würde, sie zu sehen. Ein Funken Hoffnung, dass das alles nur Schauspiel ist, regt sich in mir und ich verstärke meine Fluchtversuche, was sich allerdings ein wenig schwierig gestaltet. Mir wird langsam schwarz vor Augen, denn Bellatrix scheint Übung darin zu haben, Leute zu erwürgen. Und Snape scheint Gefallen daran zu finden, denn zwischen den immer zahlreicheren Funken, die vor meinen Augen tanzen kann ich sehen, dass er sie küsst.

Er lässt meine Beine los und umfasst ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Sie stöhnt auf und lockert ihren Griff um meinen Hals. Als sie mich schließlich komplett los lässt, drehe ich mich hustend und würgend zur Seite...Und falle vom Tisch. Meine Hände hängen noch im Tischtuch fest.

Heiße Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinunter, ich versuche mühsam mich aufzurichten, noch immer tanzen Funken vor meinen Augen.

Schließlich schaffe es, mich einigermaßen gerade hinzusetzen und erstarre.

Snape sieht mir direkt in die Augen, allerdings scheint seine grandiose Selbstbeherrschung ein wenig ins Schwanken geraten zu sein, denn Bellatrix kniet vor ihm und ihr Kopf bewegt sich in eindeutiger Weise vor und zurück.

Mit meinem Rest Selbstbeherrschung schaffe ich es, nicht auf den Boden zu kotzen.

Ein neuer Hustenanfall schüttelt mich durch, Snape sieht mir weiterhin direkt in die verheulten Augen. Er hebt seine Hände und krallt seine Finger in Bellas dunkle Mähne.

Sie verstärkt ihre Bemühungen und Snape schließt seine Augen.

Seine Atmung hat sich ein wenig beschleunigt. Ich schaffe es einfach nicht woanders hinzusehen, finde es gleichsam faszinierend und überaus ekelerregend mitanzusehen, wie sein gesamter Körper sich verkrampft und er unterdrückt aufkeucht, als er sich in ihren Mund ergießt.

Er tritt einen halben Schritt zurück und schließt seine Hose. Dann streicht er leise lächelnd über Bellas Wange, woraufhin sie sich erhebt und ihre Frisur richtet.

Sie dreht sich um, kommt zu mir und geht vor mir in die Hocke. Ich zucke heftig zusammen, als sie ihre Hand nach mir ausstreckt, doch sie hebt nur meinen Kopf unterm Kinn ein bißchen höher. Hinter ihr steht Snape mit verschränkten Armen am Kamin angelehnt und sieht uns seelenruhig zu.

Bellatrix nähert sich meinem Gesicht, mich ergreift leichte Panik, ich möchte sie nun wirklich nicht küssen, nachdem...

Sie lächelt... und spuckt mir Snapes Sperma ins Gesicht. Dann richtet sie sich elegant und mit einem irren Lachen auf und verlässt das Haus.

Snape geht auch hinaus und ich höre, wie er die Schutzzauber des Hauses erneuert.

Er kommt wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, drückt seinen Zauberstab aufs blasse dunkle Mal und murmelt einen komplizierten Bannspruch. Danach wandert sein Blick zurück zu mir. Ich sitze nach wie vor auf dem schmutzigen Fußboden. Er bindet mich los, nimmt seinen Gehrock, hebt mich an den Oberarmen hoch und stellt mich auf die Füße.

Ich lass mir wie ein kleines Kind von ihm seinen Gehrock anziehen und kümmre mich nicht um meine Tränen, die in endlosen Strömen aus meinen Augen quellen. Mit einem Stofftaschentuch wischt er mir übers Gesicht und sieht mich eindringlich an.

"Wenn Du willst, lass ich Dich das vergessen."

Jetzt wirkt er doch ein wenig verlegen. Ich schüttle langsam den Kopf und nehme wieder meine normale Gestalt an.

"Nein, aber warn mich das nächste Mal vor, wenn Du planst, über mich herzufallen."

Jetzt wirkt er geknickt.

"Du dachtest ich meine es ernst."

Das ist mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Ich nicke, nun selber verlegen. Er nimmt mich tatsächlich in den Arm. Ich lege meine Wange an seine Brust, sein Herz rast schneller, als man aufgrund seines ruhigen Verhaltens vermuten würde.

"Ich kann nichts garantieren, aber ich versuche, Dir soviel wie möglich zu ersparen. Aber mach Dir keine großen Hoffnungen."

"Schon klar. Danke."

Er lässt mich schnell wieder los, als hätte er erst jetzt gemerkt, was er tut und geht wieder nach oben. Schade eigentlich, hab grad angefangen, es zu mögen.

"Seit wann ist Bella eigentlich so nett zu Dir, dachte sie misstraut Dir", rufe ich ihm hinterher.

"Ich denke, sie will sich gut mit mir stellen, wenn ich demnächst bedeutend ranghöher bin. Das war nicht das erste Mal", fügt er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.

Den Eindruck hatte ich allerdings auch.

"Die Banne geben ein Alarmsignal, wenn sich jemand mit Seinem Zeichen nähert", ruft er nun hinunter und ich reiße mich wieder zusammen.

Fast unmittelbar nach seinen Worten wabert die Luft um mich herum und er stürzt wieder die Treppe hinunter. Ich sehe ihn verdutzt an.

"Soll ich wieder...Can.."

"Nein, Zeit, Dich meinen _Freunden_ vorzustellen."

Kann gut und gerne darauf verzichten...

"Moment, Deine _Freunde_ sind alle inhaftiert!"

Er verzieht sein Gesicht nachdem er aus dem Fenster gesehen hat.

"Nicht alle", sagt er und öffnet die Tür.

Ein kleiner hässlicher Mann mit einem silbernen Handschuh und wässrigen Augen steht vor ihm.

"Peter, komm rein. Darf ich vorstellen, das ist..."

Mehrere Dinge passieren gleichzeitig. Pettigrew schleudert einen Stupor gegen mich, Snape schlägt ihm ins Gesicht und der Fluch, der mich verfehlt hat, lässt das Bücherregal über mir zusammenbrechen. Schon wieder diese Funken.


	22. Willst Du mit mir gehen?

Gewöhne mich langsam an das ständige Dröhnen meines Schädels. Ich betaste meinen Hinterkopf und entdecke eine leichte Beule, die bestimmt viel größer war, denn in meinen Haaren klebt irgendein Heilzeugs von Snape.

Ich öffne meine Augen und starre auf den schmutzigsten Baldachin, den ich je gesehen hab.

Das Licht ist sehr schummrig, ich befinde mich unverkennbar in einem Schlafzimmer, habe aber nicht die geringste Idee, wie ich dort hingekommen bin.

Ich schwinge die Beine aus dem Bett und versuche den aufkommenden Schwindel zu ignorieren.

Von unten kommen Stimmen, ich schleiche vorsichtig zur Tür.

Einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet, kann ich sogar verstehen, was da geredet wird.

"...und er ist nicht der Einzige!", erkenne ich die Stimme desjenigen, der den Stupor gesprochen hat.

"Es überrascht mich immer wieder, wie wenig Du von Tränken und deren Wirkung verstehst, wo doch Du es warst, der unserem Meister bei seiner Wiederauferstehung geholfen hat."

"Jetzt wo Du es erwähnst, kannst Du dagegen nichts machen?"

"Du meinst gegen Dein Veilchen oder gegen Deine wächserne Haut."

Das ist unverkennbar Snape.

"Wieso sollte sich ausgerechnet eine Aurorin in Dich verlieben? Du hast ihr einen Trank verabreicht, nur um Lucius auszustechen!"

"Ich finde, wenn Du mir diese Beurteilung gestattest, dass Lucius sich ganz gut selbst ausgestochen hat. Außerdem ist sie nicht unsterblich in mich verliebt, wir haben nur angefangen uns privat zu sehen, bis jetzt. Und Du weißt genau, dass meine _Braut_ willig sein muss. Und zwar wirklich willig und nicht wegen eines bedröhnenden Trankes."

"Ach und Dein Hobby akzeptiert sie einfach stillschweigend?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Jetzt klingt Snape ein wenig ungeduldig.

"Ich weiß schon, was Du vorhast. Du versuchst uns - und mit ihrer Hilfe die Phönixleute - um Dich zu scharen, nicht wahr, kannst gar nicht genug Macht bekommen."

Ich kann förmlich hören, wie sich Snapes Augen verengen.

"Wieso glaubst Du, sie sei im Orden?"

"Seit den letzten Runden Crutiatus hört diese Bestie gar nicht mehr auf von ihr zu reden. Er bettelt doch tatsächlich darum, sie noch einmal sehen zu dürfen, bevor der Lord ihn sterben lässt."

Er kichert heiser, ich spüre, wie sämtliche Farbe aus meinem Gesicht weicht.

Er kann nur Remus meinen.

"Liebe lässt die Menschen seltsame Dinge tun, das sagt auch Dumbledore andauernd. Du wirst sehen, wenn sie mich erst heiß und innig liebt, was sie bereit sein wird, für mich zu tun. Sie denkt mein Hobby, wie Du es nennst, sei nun mal ein notwendiges Übel, um das Vertrauen des Lords zu erschleichen."

"Was findest Du nur an ihr, sie ist nicht mal außergewöhnlich hübsch, Bella scheint da doch eher Deine Kragenweite, sie redet nur noch davon, wie mächtig Du geworden bist und wie gern sich sich um Dich kümmert..."

"Peter, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man denken, Du bist eifersüchtig."

Peter schnaubt verärgert.

"Verstehe. Sie zeigt wohl kein Interesse an _Dir_, nicht wahr, kommst Du Dir vernachlässigt vor?"

Also echt, wenn man Snape nicht kennt, hört man seinen Sarkasmus keinen Meter heraus.

"So, Du solltest nun gehen, ich muss noch einmal nach ihr sehen. Und lass mich Dir noch einen Rat erteilen, alter Freund. Du tätest klug daran, Dir nicht allzu offensichtlich zu wünschen, dass Lucius Stellvertreter wird. So wie ich das sehe sind seine Chancen verschwindend gering. Du solltest ebenso wie Bellatrix versuchen Dich mit mir gut zu stellen. Wenn auch auch eine andere Art", fügt er noch schnell hinzu.

"Du sollst übrigens einen Trank entwickeln, der die Okklumentik des Werwolfes schwächt."

"Nichts kann die natürliche Okklumentik schwächen, man kann nur das erlernte Niveau senken."

"Soll ich Dir jedenfalls ausrichten. Der Meister langweilt sich mittlerweile bei seinen endlosen Verhören."

Die Tür öffnet sich und fällt gleich darauf wieder ins Schloss.

Ich schleiche die Treppen runter, vorsichtig Richtung Tür spähend.

Snape steht auf und greift nach einer roten Dose.

Ich setze mich aufs mittlerweile saubere Sofa und lass meine Haare verschwinden, damit er sich meinen Kopf ansehen kann.

Er schmiert etwas von der Paste darauf und setzt sich seufzend mir gegenüber in einen durchgesessenen Sessel.

"Sie foltern Remus?", frage ich leise und blinzle meine Tränen weg. Meine Haare werden lang, allerdings ein wenig brauner als sonst.

"Natürlich. Wundert mich, dass ich es nicht tun soll."

"Was? Wieso?"

"Der Lord weiß natürlich von unserer Schulzeit, er sähe es als eine Belohnung für mich an, wenn ich ihn foltern dürfte."

"Na super. Glaubst Du er wird irgendetwas wichtiges ausplaudern?"

"Nein."

"Was macht Dich so sicher?"

"Werwölfe sind sehr zäh und haben gutes Heilfleisch. Er kann einiges an körperlichen Schmerzen ertragen."

"Na da haben wir aber nochmal Glück gehabt..."

Ich begutachte meine Hände.

Snape steht auf und setzt sich neben mich.

"Du solltest versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen, wir müssen Morgen zurück nach Hogwarts."

Er gibt mir ein Blatt Pergament, das seine Schrift erst zeigt, als er mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen getippt hat.

Es ist von Albus.

_"Nymphadora, Severus, ich brauche Euch bei der Verstärkung der Schutzbanne des Schlosses. Albus"_

"Ich kann doch nicht seelenruhig schlafen, während Remus... Wieso unternimmst Du eigentlich nichts dagegen?"

"Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo er sich befindet."

Kann nichts gegen die leisen Zweifel, die sich in mir regen tun.

Er steht wieder auf und macht es sich in seinem Sessel bequem.

"Ich will Dir nicht Dein Bett wegnehmen, ich kann bequem auf der Couch schlafen, ich kann mich schrumpfen lassen, weißt Du."

"Ich schlafe niemals in diesem Bett."

Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme hält mich davon ab, das Thema zu vertiefen. Also schleppe ich mich immer noch ein wenig schwindlig die Stufen hoch und leg mich hin.

Morgen also schon nach Hogwarts. Gut. Dieses Haus macht mir zwar keine Angst, wie der Grimmauldplatz, aber es macht einen ungeheuer depressiv.

Erst kurz vor dem Einschlafen fällt mir ein, dass Albus noch nie Verstärkung beim Beschwören der Schutzbanne gebraucht hat. Er muss wirklich krank sein, dachte Snape hätte das nur als Ausrede um persönlich zu den Dursleys zu gelangen, genommen.

***

Ein paar Tage später in Hogsmead.

"Kannst Du Harry irgendwo sehen?", frage ich ein wenig ängstlich Hermine neben mir, die mit mir zusammen die Menge absucht.

"Nein, er kommt nicht, aber er war auf jeden Fall im Zug."

"Hm, ich werde das da mal checken, da sind die Rollos unten, vielleicht..."

"Oh, Hallo, Mme. Snape, wie ich höre haben Sie ein Auge auf unseren Hauslehrer geworfen", höhnt Malfoy Junior hinter uns und man kann deutlich hören, was er davon hält.

Hermine sieht mich mit ungläubigen Augen an. Ich schaffe es nicht ganz, mein Erröten zu unterdrücken.

"Frag mich, was er an der findet, sieht immer aus, wie ein Muggeljunkie."

"Vielleicht blase ich besser als Deine Tante", flüstere ich ihm zu und genieße seine Reaktion.

Sein blasses Gesicht nimmt ein hässliches Dunkelrot an und er verzieht sich gefolgt von seinen beiden Gorillas.

"Tonks, was hat er gemeint mit, Du hast ein Auge auf Snape geworfen?"

"Augen auf Snape werfen? Sag mir wann und wo, ich bin sofort dabei."

Hermine dreht sich augenrollend zu Ron um, der mich begeistert begrüßt.

"Hast Du eine Ahnung, was Harry macht?"

"Is er nich hier?"

"Kannst Du ihn denn sehen?", fragt Hermine ihn ärgerlich und bringt mich damit auf eine Idee.

Ich zeige dem Schaffner meine Aurorenplakette und bitte ihn mit der Abfahrt zu warten.

Öffne die Tür des abgedunkelten Abteils und taste mich mit dem Fuß vorwärts.

Tatsächlich stößt mein Fuß etwa in der Mitte des Bodens auf etwas weiches.

"Finite Incantartem!"

Harry reißt sich wütend den Umhang runter und sieht mich gleich darauf verlegen an.

"Wow, nette Maske! Warte, Hände weg. Was hat Snape noch gesagt? Episkey!"

Seine gebrochene Nase richtet sich wieder und er bedankt sich leise.

"Lass mich raten, Malfoy?"

"Ja, woher weißt Du das?"

"Da." Ich deute auf die Rückenlehne hinter ihm, in die jemand auf Muggelart das Slytherinabzeichen reingeritzt hat.

"Komm, die anderen warten auf uns."

Wir verlassen den Zug und müssen überrascht feststellen, dass die Kutschen schon verschwunden sind.

Ron und Hermine stürzen sich auf Harry und Hermine befreit ihn von seinem Blut. Hab diese Reinigungssachen einfach nicht drauf...

"Hm, dann eben zu Fuß."

"Zu Fuß? Aber das müssen hunderte von Meilen sein!", seufzt er, ergibt sich dann aber in sein Schicksal.

"Halt wartet, ich glaub da kommt uns jemand abholen", sagt Harry und deutet nach oben.

Tatsächlich, ich erkenne drei Thestrale, die direkt auf uns zu fliegen. Ich muss grinsen, denn...

"Oh nein, nicht ER!" Ron sieht plötzlich aus, als wären ihm Tausende Meilen zu laufen lieber, als...

"Ich will keine lahmen Ausreden hören."

Snape springt vom größten Thestral runter, ich glaube sein Name ist Tenebrus.

"Aufsitzen."

Harry zieht sich gekonnt an einem hervorstehenden Wirbel des zweiten Thestrals herauf, während Ron und Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben.

"Sind sie jetzt schon nicht mehr in der Lage, einfachste Aufforderungen auszuführen, Weasley?"

"Wir können sie nicht sehen, Sir!", presst Ron zwischen seinen Zähnen durch.

Snape umfasst kurzerhand Hermines Taille, sie quiekt erschrocken auf und hebt sie auf das Pferdewesen.

Er macht einen Schritt auf Ron zu, der entsetzt zurückweicht.

"Sie wollen doch mich nicht auch..." Muss lachen bei der Vorstellung, wie Snape Ron umarmt und aufs Pferd hebt...

"Natürlich nicht."

Er wedelt mit der Hand und Ron beginnt zu schweben.

Ron krallt sich Halt suchend an Hermines Umhang fest und Snape lässt ihn auf den Rücken des Tieres sinken.

Er hält sich ausgesprochen gründlich an Hermine fest, die ein wenig albern kichert.

Snape packt nun mich um die Taille und hebt mich auf Tenebrus.

"ICH kann sie sehen", brülle ich ihn an, doch er springt nur hinter mich und wir steigen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit hoch in die Luft.

Hermine beobachtet argwöhnisch, wie Snape seinen rechten Arm um mich legt und mich an sich ran zieht.

Sein warmer Atmen streift meinen Hals, als er mir ins Ohr flüstert.

"Dank Pettigrew, Bellatrix und Draco denkt die halbe Schule, wir ` gehen miteinander` also wäre es passend, wenn Du Dich verhalten würdest..also nicht zu auffällig, ich meine..."

"Als wäre ich in Dich verliebt, ohne mich wie eine schmachtende Muggelromanheldin zu verhalten. Schon klar", helfe ich ihm und lehne mich nach hinten gegen seinen Oberkörper. Er versteift sich kurz, lässt mich aber.

Im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Hermine versucht Ron - laut genug, damit er es verstehen kann und leise genug, damit ich es nicht höre - zu beschreiben, was Snape und ich tun.

Muss mir wieder ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Denke, es wird leichter Deine Freunde zu überzeugen, als meine..."

Tenebrus beschleunigt sein Tempo und Snape hält mich fest gegen sich gepresst. Man könnte es fast genießen...

***

Endlich in der großen Halle angekommen, teilt das Trio seine neu erworbenen Erkenntnisse sofort dem restlichen Gryffindortisch mit.

Snape und ich nehmen natürlich nebeneinander Platz am Lehrertisch und warten auf Dumbledores Rede.

"Auch dieses Jahr sind die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärkt worden, Nymphadora Tonks, eine Aurorin wie Sie alle längst wissen, wird dieses Jahr permanent in Hogwarts sein, allerdings bezieht sie ein Gästeappartement in der Nähe des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes, weil die Gästezimmer des Hufflepuffturms renoviert werden müssen."

Lahme Ausrede, die ihm niemand abnimmt, wie ich sofort feststellen kann.

Plötzlich keuchen alle entsetzt auf, sein Ärmel ist zurück gerutscht und entblößt seine rechte Hand, die eigenartig verkohlt aussieht.

Er schüttelt seinen Ärmel lächelnd darüber und ich sehe Snape an. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Also später.

"Nun, ich möchte Professor Horace Slughorn bei uns Willkommen heißen, er wird den Unterricht im Fach Zaubertränke übernehmen..."

Bitte was? Ein kleiner Tumult bricht los, und wird noch lauter, als Dumbledore fortfährt.

"Während Professor Snape, in Zukunft Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen wird."

Sehe wieder zu Snape, der selbstgefällig seinen Slytherins zuwinkt.

Sehe außerdem, dass Harry kurz davor ist, ihm an den Hals zu springen.

Ich schließe kurz meine Augen und lass das alles nochmal Revue passieren.

Das verspricht ein wirklich interessantes Jahr zu werden...

***

bis morgen danke im voraus für die lieben Reviews...gg istina


	23. Flüche über Flüche

sorry fürs warten. :-)

***

Ein paar Tage später.

"Herr, ich fürchte, Ihr überschätzt ihn. Er kann es unmöglich schaffen, dass sie echte Gefühle für ihn entwickelt...Obwohl, wenn man bedenkt, zu welchen Kreaturen sie sonst Kontakt hat..."

"Meine liebe Bellatrix, ich bin überrascht, wie wenig Du für Deine Nichte übrig hast. Ausgezeichnet.

Ich möchte daran erinnern, dass es nicht wichtig ist, was _er_ für sie empfindet, sondern nur, was sie fühlt. Einem Mann wie Severus hätte ich natürlich bedeutend besseren Geschmack zugetraut.

Aber ich muss sagen, seine Wahl ist ausgezeichnet. Sie ist ein Metamorphmagus und außerdem Dank der Aurorenschulung hervorragend ausgebildet - zumindest im Rahmen deren Möglichkeiten. Du wirst Deine Zweifel verlieren, wenn er dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie sich gegen das Ministerium stellt, und vielleicht sogar in Kauf nimmt, dass sie ihre Anstellung verliert. Beides wird sie nur tun, wenn sie wirklich etwas für ihn empfindet. Ich bin sehr gespannt, ob und wie er es schaffen wird, dass sie sich wirklich in ihn _verliebt_. Du hast nicht vor, es uns zu erklären, oder Severus?"

Seine roten Augen wandern zu dem dunklen Mann am Ende des Raumes, der verneinend seinen Kopf schüttelt.

"Vorerst denkt sie, es reicht , nur so zu tun."

"Ich fürchte, Du wirst sie ein wenig an Deinen Schwächen teil haben lassen müssen. Nichts ist einfacher, als eine emotionale Frau zu manipulieren."

Voldemort lehnt sich lächelnd zurück und zieht Bellatrix an ihrem Arm auf seinen Schoß.

"Ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt.

Hol den Werwolf, ich brauche ein wenig Unterhaltung."

***

Hogwarts. Gästeappartement.

Dieses grüne Licht schmerzt in den Augen, ab und zu schwimmt ein Wassermensch an meinem `Fenster` vorbei, fühle mich permanent beobachtet. Mein Alltag sieht erstaunlich langweilig aus, Snape ist seit gestern verschwunden, nehme an er wurde gerufen. Das Trio weicht mir aus, zumindest habe ich den Eindruck.. Die Lehrer sind voll damit beschäftigt, die Kinder in ihre UTZ-Kurse aufzuteilen und auf die Widrigkeiten des Lebens vorzubereiten. Und ich sitze auf einer grellgelben Couch im Kerker. Das Appartement schreit nach Albus, man sieht deutlich, dass er hier viel Zeit verbracht hat.

Fast wäre ich weggedöst, als es energisch an der Tür klopft.

"Nymphadora? Seid ihr da?"

Ihr?

Ich öffne die schwere Eisentür und Minerva stürmt herein.

"Ist Severus nicht hier?"

"Guten Morgen. Nein, wieso sollte er?"

Sie scheint ein wenig verlegen nach Worten zu suchen.

"Er ist nicht in seinen Räumen, Albus braucht ihn. Und außerdem muss er nachher unterrichten."

Wie gern würde ich sie über unser kleines Theater aufklären. Doch vom Orden wissen nur Albus, Moody und die Weasleys Bescheid.

"Er wurde gestern Abend gerufen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann er zurückkommt. Er versucht, so lange wie möglich dort zu bleiben, um etwas über Remus in Erfahrung zu bringen. Was braucht Albus denn?"

"Oh, ähm, es geht um seine Verletzung, sie macht ihm heute mehr zu schaffen, Severus hat einen Trank aufgesetzt, der den Prozess verlangsamt, aber seit dem Duell hat Albus nicht mehr ganz so starke Abwehrkräfte. Der Fluch scheint sich schneller auszubreiten, als gewöhnlich."

"Gewöhnlich? Das was mit Albus´ Hand passiert, haben schon mehrere durch gemacht?"

"Ja, hat Severus es Dir nicht erklärt?"

"Nein, was denn?" Spüre leichte Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen, als sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln bilden. Habe Minerva McGonagall in den fast zehn Jahren, in denen ich sie kenne selten weinen sehen. Selbst im Grimmauldplatz hat sie nur wenig geweint.

"Albus hat dummerweise", sie schlägt sich fest auf ihren Oberschenkel, "einen verfluchten Gegenstand angefasst."

Oh Nein. Nicht für alle schwarzmagischen Flüche existiert eine Heilung.

"Was für ein Fluch?"

Sie lacht heiser auf.

"Erinnert Dich seine Hand nicht an etwas?"

"Sie sie tot aus, oder als würde sie langsam absterben. Sie sieht fast aus, wie die Hand..." Mein Hals schnürt sich zu.

"Wie die Hand eines Dementors", beendet Minerva den Satz für mich.

"Aber das kann nicht sein, Dementoren sind Brüter, man verwandelt sich doch nicht in einen." Oder doch?

Eigentlich ist nicht so wahnsinnig viel bekannt über diese Rasse, sie lassen sich einfach nicht in Labore einsperren und erforschen...

"Nymphadora, Dementoren waren einst Menschen. Squibs um genau zu sein. Etwas nach den Gründerzeiten, als Salazar Slytherin anfing, mit diesem Reinblütergetue haben sich aus Zwangsehen Squibs entwickelt.

Die Chance, wenn absolut keine Liebe im Spiel ist, und das war es selten in diesen arrangierten Reinblüterehen, sind sehr hoch, dass aus zwei magisch sehr potenten Zauberern ein Kind entsteht, gesund zwar, aber ohne die Magie der Eltern zu erben."

Muss sofort an Filch denken.

So verbittert, wie der ist, gab es in seiner Familie bestimmt keine Liebe.

"Und Snape? Seine Narben..."

"Es reicht, wenn ein Part verliebt ist. Jedenfalls war Salazar so erzürnt darüber, dass echte Reinblüter keine Liebe füreinander empfanden, was in seinen Augen Verrat an der eigenen Rasse war, dass er sie bestraft hat. Er verfluchte die Kinder, die als Squibs geboren wurden und nahm ihnen die Möglichkeit, jemals Glück zu empfinden und er nahm ihnen die Möglichkeit zu sterben.

Über die Jahrhunderte haben sie sich verändert, ganz nach dem Prinzip der Balance versuchten ihre Körper die fehlenden Empfindungen auszugleichen, und sie ernährten sich vom Glück der anderen Menschen. Allerdings hält fremdes Glück nicht lange an, deswegen brauchen sie immer Nachschub.

Wie Du vielleicht weißt, verändert sich die Seele eines Menschen, wenn er andere Menschen tötet. Sie stirbt jedes Mal ein bißchen mehr. Aber das was wir heute Dementoren nennen, tötet die Opfer nicht, es macht noch viel schlimmeres. Also starben gleich große Teile ihrer Seele komplett ab. Und da sie ohne Glück und ohne Seele mehr tot als lebendig waren, aber nicht sterben konnten, haben sich ihre Körper entsprechend ihrer Bedürfnisse entwickelt. Sie haben nur die Körperfunktionen, die sie brauchen. Einen Mund zum Aufsaugen ihrer `Nahrung` und eine Hülle, die ihnen Fortbewegung und Fortpflanzung ermöglicht."

"Und diesen Fluch hat Albus erwischt?"

"Ja, allerdings konnte Severus die Macht des Fluches vorerst kanalisieren. Er nimmt sich nur seinen Körper und verschont bisher seine Seele."

"Das heißt, Albus wird sterben?"

"Nein", jetzt laufen Tränen ihre faltigen Wangen hinunter.

"Das heißt wenn Albus spürt, dass es ihn nach dem Glück der anderen verlangt, wird er sich umbringen."

Ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Nichts auf der Welt - und schon gar nicht der Tod - wäre für Albus schlimmer, als sich in einen Dementor zu verwandeln.

"Und wir können nichts tun?"

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf.

"Wir können nur hoffen, dass der einzige Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin eines Tages für all das zur Reschenschaft gezogen wird."

***

"Expelliarmus!"

"Erbärmlich, Potter, wie immer. Jeder, absolut jeder kann sehen, was Sie vor haben. Sie müssen endlich lernen, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren."

Ich persönlich kann zwar nicht sehen, was Harry vor hat, aber seine Emotionen sind selbst für blinde Flubberwürmer nicht zu übersehen.

"Ich werde es Ihnen zeigen."

Snape nickt mir zu, ich klettere umständlich aufs Podest, das Snape heraufbeschworen hat, wie schon damals mit Lockheart, wie mir einige mit träumerischem Blick berichtete haben und gehe in Ausgangsposition.

Albus hat mich gebeten, Snape bei einigen Demonstrationen zu helfen. Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass die Schüler nach dem unbefriedigenden Unterricht von Dolores lernen, sich zu verteidigen.

Auch diejenigen, die nicht in DA waren...

Ich trage ein paar silberne Stretchhosen und ein weinrotes Trägertop, bin hoffentlich beweglich genug für diese Demo.

Snape hat lediglich seinen Umhang ausgezogen, schwer zu glauben, dass er sich in dieser steifen Lehrerkluft schnell bewegen kann.

Eigentlich sieht er nicht nach Duell aus, er hat noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Diese Nutte trägt nicht mal Unterwäsche", flüstert Malfoy Junior für alle gut hörbar mit direktem Blick auf meine Brust.

Plötzlich brechen alle - außer seinen Gorillas - in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Er steht mit hochrotem Kopf hinter Goyle und versucht seine mit kleinen Kobras bedruckte Boxershorts mit Goyles Umhang zu verstecken.

Ich lächle Harry zu, der mir anerkennend zunickt. Verschwindezauber kann ich erstaunlich gut.

Snape wedelt mit seinem Stab und Malfoys Klamotten erscheinen in dessen Armen.

Er zieht sich an, während er scheinbar versucht, mich ungesagt und zauberstablos zu erdolchen.

"Zurück zum Anschauungsunterricht. Wie Sie Dank ihrer geringen Lebenserfahrung nicht wissen können, gibt es für ... spezielle Flüche keine Gegenzauber. Man muss sich den Auswirkungen manuell stellen", Snapes leise Stimme bringt wieder Ruhe in die Klasse.

"Kennst Du einen solchen Fluch?"

"Ja, ich weiß einen von Moody", beginne ich zögernd, denn der ist wirklich...speziell.

Er nickt mir auffordern zu und geht leicht in die Knie. Seinen Stab hält er locker in der rechten Hand.

"Sprich ihn laut!"

Ich vollführe eine tänzelnde Bewegung und schwinge meinen Stab über meinem Kopf.

"Gattovhydra maligo!"

Eine hellrote Peitsche bricht aus meinem Zauberstab hervor und fängt an, wild nach ihm zu schlagen.

Er fängt sie mit seinem linken Arm ab, um den sie sich sofort wie eine Schlange wickelt.

"Lösungsvorschläge? Miss Brown?"

Lavender springt hinter Ron und hält sich Schutz suchend an seinem Umhang fest. Hermine versucht es tapfer zu ignorieren.

"Ein Evanesco vielleicht...Sir?"

"Zehn Punkte Abzug, ich sagte manuell, Miss Brown. Aber sehen wir, was passiert."

Bevor ich ihn daran hindern kann, richtet er seinen Zauberstab auf die Peitsche.

"Gattovra evanesca!"

Die Peitsche verwandelt sich in eine neunschwänzige Katze und ein paar Riemen wickeln sich nun auch im seinen rechten Arm, während eine Geißel ihm den Stab aus der Hand reißt. Er fällt weit nach hinten im Raum.

"Weitere zehn Punkte Abzug, wegen Gefangennahme eines Lehrers."

Ron macht die Umstehenden auf die Blaufärbung von Snapes Händen aufmerksam und auf Harrys Gesicht erscheint ein schadenfrohes Grinsen.

"Miss Granger, wenn Sie mit ihrer Allwissenheit eine Lösung parat hätten, und zwar bevor meine Hände absterben, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden."

"Vielleicht müssen Sie ihre Jacke mitsamt der Peitsche ausziehen...Sir?"

Snape aufzufordern, sich auszuziehen beschert ihr einige entsetzte Blicke.

"Nun, wir werden sehen."

Er legt soweit es die Peitsche gestattet die Hände aneinander und die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks springen auf.

Hermine flüstert etwas zu Harry, der daraufhin argwöhnisch nickt.

Snapes Gehrock hebt sich hinten hoch und zieht sich selbst über seinen Kopf, seine Arme und fällt schließlich, mit der sich wild windenden Peitsche zu Boden.

Es sieht aus, als wolle die Peitsche die auf links gedrehte Jacke erwürgen.

"Nicht besonders einfallsreich aber effektiv", sagt er und schüttelt seine Hände, um die Blutzirkulation wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Ich finde das äußerst unfair, das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die Peitsche loszuwerden und hätte mindestens zwanzig Punkte wert sein müssen.

Er streicht sich durch die Haare und wendet sich der Klasse zu.

"Man kann die Gattovra nicht stoppen, jegliche magische Manipulation lässt sie sich vervielfältigen, wie man, wenn man einigermaßen intelligent ist, an dem Zusatz -hyda erkennen kann. Dieser alte schwarzmagische Fluch wurde entwickelt, um sein Opfer zuerst zu bestrafen, deswegen die anfänglichen Schläge und schließlich zu fesseln. Folgeschäden ergeben sich aus der Auftritsstelle der Peitsche. Trifft die Peitsche auf bloße Haut, kann sie nicht entfernt werden. Das Opfer wird entweder stranguliert oder verliert eine Extremität. Da Miss Tonks diesen Fluch, wie Sie bereits sagte, von Alastor Moody kennt, wissen Sie nun, wie der ehemalige Auror zu seinem Holzbein gekommen ist."

Kollektives Aufkeuchen der Gryffindors.

Snape ruft seinen Zauberstab auf und meinen zu sich.

Verblüfft sehe ich ihn an.

"Miss Tonks wird sich nun genauso bereitwillig als Anschauungsobjekt zur Verfügung stellen, wie ich es getan habe."

Sein gemeines Lächeln macht mich ein wenig nervös.

Nicht nur ich registriere einigermaßen beunruhigt, dass er seinen Zauberstab in die linke Hand nimmt.

"Das - ihr wisst schon - verstärkt schwarzmagische Flüche", flüstert Hermine ihren beiden Freunden zu, die mich sofort besorgt ansehen.

Das scheint auch Malfoy zu wissen, denn er spitz neugierig die Ohren, offenbar hofft er, einen besonders gemeinen Fluch zu lernen.

Snape zielt mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf mich und murmelt, sehr zum Ärger seiner Slytherins etwas unverständliches.

Sie Luft um seinen Zauberstab herum scheint sich zu erhitzten, denn seine Gestalt verschwimmt kurz.

Er senkt seinen Arm und nimmt beide - seinen und meinen- in die rechte Hand.

Sein Lächeln wird etwas strahlender.

"Wer weiß, wie man sich gegen die heimtückische Flamme wehrt?"

Klasse, das kann nicht sein ernst sein.

Ich durchsuche hektisch den Raum, aber das was ich brauche, gibt es hier nicht.

Hermine läuft dunkelrot an und Malfoy sieht aus, als würde er gerne Popcorn holen gehen.

Snape verschränkt seine Arme und ich beobachte fieberhaft nachdenkend die wilde Peitsche, die sich immer noch um seine Jacke windet.

Ich muss nicht lange warten, bis Dampf aus meinen Stiefeln steigt.

"Sn... Severus, bitte!"

Doch er lächelt nur weiter. Sieht aus, als könnte er auch eine Portion Popcorn vertragen.

***

geht gleich weiter. was ihr da wohl passiert*gg*mfg istina


	24. Kann man Herzen brechen hören?

"Sn..Severus bitte!"

Verdammte Schlange!

Ich öffne meine Stiefel, nicht ohne mich gehörig an den glühenden Schnallen zu verbrennen, streife die Schuhe ab und werfe sie nach Snape.

Er fängt sie lässig auf und stellt sie ordentlich neben sich.

Kann fast nix mehr sehen, der Dampf aus meinem Top lässt meine Augen tränen.

"Nun, Miss Granger, haben Sie keine Idee?"

"Die heimtückische Flamme bezieht ihre Energie aus anorganischem Material am Körper des Opfers. Es erhitzt sich auf über dreihundertneunzig Grad und verursacht schwere Verbrühungen. Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch, man kann versuchen, die Kraft des Fluches abzuschwächen, in dem man sich ein paar Stunden ins Wasser stellt, aber sonst ist man gezwungen... also... man muss..."

"Absolut alles anorganische von seinem Körper entfernen", beendet Draco den Satz und beißt genüsslich in einen Apfel.

Ich hüpfe auf einem Bein, während ich meine Hosen ausziehe und werfe auch sie Snape vor die Füße.

Wenigstens habe ich heute keine bequemen geblümten Liebestöter an, sondern einen weißen, knappen String, denn diese silberne Hose sitzt wirklich gut.

Mein Top landet dampfend in Snapes Gesicht und ich versuche mit einem Arm meine Blöße zu bedecken, während ich mit der anderen Hand an meinem String herumzupfe, um den Hautkontakt zu verringern.

Bin sicher, ich werde davon Brandblasen bekommen.

"Verdammt Snape!" schrie ich ihn an und endlich bewegt er sich.

Er scheucht die Klasse ans andere Ende des Podests und stellt sich als Sichtschutz mit dem Rücken zu mir vor mich.

Ich ziehe heftig dampfenden String aus und lass ihn fallen.

Muss ein bißchen warten, bis der Fluch sich verflüchtigt, mangels anorganischer Nahrung.

"Auch dieser Fluch ist nicht aufzuhalten und es erfordert starke Magie und andere Gegebenheiten", er winkelt leicht seinen linken Arm an, "um ihn überhaupt auszusprechen. Er diente einst dazu, junge Frauen in Verruf zu bringen, da sie durch ihn gezwungen waren, sich mitten in einer Menschenmenge nackt auszuziehen, wie Miss Tonks gerade so unterhaltsam demonstriert hat. Zwei Rollen Pergament über Vor- und Nachteile manueller Abwehrmechanismen. Und jetzt raus hier!"

Er wedelt mit der Hand, die Tür schließt sich und er geht meine Sachen holen.

Habe meine Haare inzwischen knielang werden lassen, sie bedecken mich zwar ungefähr so gut wie ein Schleier, aber besser als nichts.

"Du verstehst, dass ich Dich nicht ungestraft meinen besten Schüler beleidigen lassen darf."

Er reicht mir anzüglich grinsend meinen String, schafft es aber, mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen zu sehen.

"Draco bester Schüler, dass ich nicht lache. Hermine hätte heute mindestens Fünfzig Punkte erhalten müssen."

Ich reiße ihm wütend mein Top aus der Hand und schlüpfe auch schnell in meine Hose.

"Du solltest öfter ohne Rüstung rumlaufen, scheinst den Mädels zu gefallen", zische ich.

Ich mühe mich mit den vielen Schnallen an meinen Stiefeln ab.

"Nicht so gut, wie Du diesen hormongesteuerten Jungen."

Ich wackle kichernd mit dem Hintern in seine Richtung und er schließt meine Schnallen verärgert magisch.

"Verdammt Du sollst aufhören, an mir herum zu zaubern", brülle ich doch meine Wut verflüchtigt sich, als er scharf die Luft einzieht.

Das Mal leuchtet dunkelrot durch seinen Ärmel.

"Wieso glüht es nicht erst?" frage ich verwirrt.

Er stürmt runter in den Kerker und ich wieder einmal hinter ihm her.

"Severus, wieso glüht es nicht zuerst?"

Er öffnet seine Wohnung und stürmt sofort ins Schlafzimmer.

Sich seine Todessersachen überwerfend öffnet er den Geheimgang unter seinem Bett und läuft hinein.

"Wieso antwortest Du nicht?"

Ich weiche erschrocken vor ihm zurück, er ist plötzlich stehen geblieben und sieht mich sehr wütend an.

"Es ist offenbar dringend!"

Er tritt durch die efeubewachsene Tür hinaus in den Wald und zaubert seine Maske aufs Gesicht.

Seine Haut riecht stark verbrannt, als er seinen Ärmel zurückschiebt.

"Dein Lord weiß schon, dass ein Tränkemeister beide Hände braucht?"

Er packt mich um die Taille und drückt mich fest an sich.

"Frag ihn, wenn Du willst."

Fast reißt es mich in Stücke, als er lautlos mit mir zusammen disappariert.

***

"Herrgott nochmal, was soll das, Du kannst doch nicht... ich hasse Schnee!" brülle ich ihn an, als wir uns wieder materialisieren.

_Schnee?_

"Wo sind wir?"

"Keine Ahnung."

Verwundert sehe ich mich um. Kilometerweit nur Schnee.

Snape hält seinen linken Arm in die Luft und schreitet das Gelände ab.

Plötzlich zittert der Boden vor meinen Füßen und eine Felsplatte schiebt sich knirschend zur Seite.

Ich folge ihm ordentlich zittern, bin nicht für einen Skiausflug gekleidet.

Der Gang ist spärlich mit Fackeln beleuchtet und die Wände sind mit einer dünnen Eisschicht bezogen.

Direkt vor uns erklingen laute, qualvolle Schmerzensschreie, die mich langsamer werden lassen.

Snape bemerkt es und nimmt mich an der Hand.

Die Schreie werden lauter, das Licht heller.

Wir betreten einen ovalen Raum, in der Mitte brennt ein großes Feuer, über dem mit unzureichendem Abstand eine schreiende Person schwebt.

Um uns herum sitzen einige Todesser auf in den Fels gehauenen Bänken und genießen die Show.

Ich erkenne einigermaßen entsetzt fast alle aus dem Ministeriumskampf. Alle außer Malfoy.

Es stand gar nichts über einen erneuten Ausbruch in der Zeitung...

Links neben einem Thron steht Bellatrix und zielt mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den armen Kerl überm Feuer.

Plötzlich werfen sich alle außer Bella zu Boden, so dass ihre Stirn den harten Fels berührt. Auch Snape kniet nieder, allerdings mit aufgestelltem Bein und hoch erhobenem Kopf.

Ich überlege noch, ob ich auch knien soll, als mein Blick auf _Seine_ nackten, bleichen Füße fällt. Er hat sich vor mir aus einer grauen Wolke materialisiert und betrachtet mich neugierig.

Er entfernt Snape seine Maske und legt kurz seine Hand auf seine Schulter, woraufhin Snape sich aufrichtet und ein paar Schritte zurücktritt.

Ich zittre immer noch, allerdings nicht mehr unbedingt nur vor Kälte.

Er legt seinen Zeigefinger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich, ihm in die roten Augen zu sehen.

Sofort fällt er mit ungeheurer Macht in meinen Geist ein, ich verstecke die Gespräche, die er nicht sehen soll schnell im Kopf einer kleinen Muggelfrau, die ich in meinem Kopf erschaffe.

Er fängt an zu lächeln.

Zumindest würde ich das was er mit seinem Mund macht so nennen.

"Du hast nicht erwähnt, wie intelligent sie ist. Allerdings hätte ich mir denken können, dass Du Dir keine dumme Frau aussuchst."

Seine Stimme klingt unnatürlich hoch und zischend.

Er nimmt auf seinem Thron Platz und Nagini schlängelt sich auf seinen Schoß.

"Zeige sie mir."

Ich spüre dass Snape hinter mich tritt und erahne mehr als ich es wirklich verstehe, was er mir sagt.

"Sieh ihm in die Augen."

Ich nicke kaum merklich und lass mir von ihm mein Top über den Kopf ziehen. Konzentriere mich auf diese roten Reptilienaugen und unterdrücke den Reflex, meinen Busen zu bedecken.

Ein paar Handgriffe später stehe ich nur noch mit meinen Stiefeln bekleidet nackt und stärker zitternd vor Voldemort.

Snape umfasst mit seinen wunderbar warmen Händen meine Oberarme, was mich kurz zusammenzucken lässt.

"Walden."

Meine Knie werden weich, als Macnair sich erhebt und auf mich zu geht.

Snape verstärkt den Druck auf meine Arme ein wenig.

Walden lässt seine Augen über meinen zitternden Körper wandern und kickt schließlich meine Beine ein wenig auseinander. Mein Herzschlag erreicht ungeahnte Höhen.

Snape zieht meinen Oberkörper an sich, ich spüre das warme Drachenleder an meinem Rücken.

Macnairs Hand wandert über meinen Körper, er drückt prüfend an meinen Brüsten herum.

"Könnte mehr sein."

Er drückt mich gegen sich, knetet meinen Hintern und flüstert.

"Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich das schon machen will. Stolzierst jahrelang mit diesem unglaublichen Arsch vor mir herum und wagst es mir einen Werwolf vorzuziehen?" Er geht einen Schritt zurück und schlägt mir kräftig mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Hätte Snape mich nicht gehalten wäre ich bestimmt an die Wand geflogen.

Ich schmecke Blut und sehe schon wieder die vertrauten Funken.

Walden tritt wieder dicht vor mich, seine Erektion ist nicht zu übersehen und treibt mir Tränen in die Augen.

Er fasst sich in den Schritt und lacht.

"Zeig mir Deins, ich zeig Dir meins."

Er schiebt ziemlich grob seine Hand zwischen meine Beine und kneift mich fest in meine Scham.

Ich weiche automatisch zurück doch Snapes eiserner Griff hält mich in der demütigenden Position.

Mein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen, als er mit zwei seiner wulstigen Finger in mich eindringt lässt ihn sich genießerisch die Lippen lecken.

"Turn ich Dich nicht an, Du mich schon.

Wer weiß, vielleicht verbringen wir ja mal ein paar nette Stunden miteinander. Ich bin sicher ich werde eine Frau finden, mit der er sich inzwischen die Zeit vertreiben kann."

Sein Blick wandert kurz zu Snape, der ihn anscheinend nicht so ansieht, wie er es erwartet hat, denn Macnair lässt endlich von mir ab und zieht sich ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Sie ist schön warm und enger als eine Jungfrau, Mein Herr."

Er nimmt wieder Platz und ich sehe im Augenwinkel, wie er sich demonstrativ die Finger ableckt.

Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, Ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen zu sehen.

Meine Verlegenheit scheint auch ihn erregt zu haben, wie ich unschwer von hier erkennen kann.

Er winkt mich zu sich.

Meine Beine gehorchen ihm , ich gehe mit wackligen Schritten auf ihn zu.

Meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sich, als er mich auffordert mich vor seinen Thron zu knien und er sein Gewand öffnet.

Sein steil aufgerichteter Penis ist etwas bläulich und erinnert mich an eins von den schleimigen Dingern in Snapes Einmachgläsern.

"Du zögerst? Bella, wenn Du so nett sein würdest?"

Ich atme erleichtert aus. Komme vielleicht mit Zuschauen davon, wenn Bellatrix meinen Platz einnimmt.

"Crucio!"

Erschrocken drehe ich mich um.

Bellas vorheriges Opfer liegt ohnmächtig am Boden.

Etwas daneben krümmt sich Snape und versucht nicht zu schreien.

Voldemort packt meinen Kopf und drückt mich in seinen Schoß.

"Sie wird erst aufhören, wenn ich ...zufrieden bin."

Bella löst den Fluch und Snape erhebt sich heftig zuckend.

Sie hebt wieder ihren Zauberstab und diesmal schreit er unterdrückt auf.

Ich erwache aus meiner Fassungslosigkeit und schließe meine Augen.

Meine aufsteigende Übelkeit unterdrückend schiebe ich meine Lippen über seine Erektion und er legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

Ich höre Snape wieder keuchen, anscheinend gönnt sie ihm eine kurze Pause.

"Du strengst Dich nicht genug an."

Snape bricht wieder zusammen und schreit diesmal laut auf.

Ich bemühe mich ein wenig mehr, ziehe sogar meine Zähne über seinen Schaft, was ihn sofort noch härter werden lässt.

_Also auf die rabiate Tour. Kannst Du haben._

Ich umschließe mit einer Hand seine Hoden und grabe die Fingernägel meiner anderen Hand in seinen Schwanz, drücke fest zu und beiße sogar etwas in seine Eichel, was ihn endlich dazu bringt, ein bißchen unruhig zu werden.

Nach kurzer Zeit greift er in mein Haar und hindert mich so zurückzuweichen, als er in heißen Schüben seinen Höhepunkt erreicht.

Er stößt mich weit von sich zu Boden und Bellatrix beendet ihren Fluch.

Ich drehe mich um zu Snape, der direkt vor mir liegt. Er flüstert mir etwas zu. Es klang wie runterschlucken.

Mit letzter Selbstbeherrschung gehorche ich und erhebe mich, wie Snape in die kniende Position.

"Sie hat Talent. Du kannst sie haben."

Snape nickt und steht etwas mühselig auf. Er legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter und ich versuche ihn ein wenig zu stützen.

Ich hab völlig vergessen, dass ich noch nackt bin.

Pettigrew kommt herein und führt jemanden Stolpernden an einem Stachelhalsband hinter sich her.

"Du wolltest sie doch noch einmal sehen. Hier ist sie."

Voldemort lächelt mitleidig.

"Aber wie Du selbst sehen kannst, scheint sie Dich schnell vergessen zu haben. Zuerst hat sie sich nicht anständig gegen ihre TANTE gewehrt und jetzt vergnügt sie sich mit Deinem Freund. Welch Tragik."

Mein Herz bleibt stehen.

Remus.

Er sieht mich fassungslos an, sein Blick wandert zwischen dem zitternden Snape, den ich umarmt halte und mir immer wieder hin und her.

Ich kann förmlich hören, wie sein Herz bricht.

Ich würde ihm gerne zu verstehen geben, dass das alles nicht so ist, wie es aussieht, aber wir werden von absolut jedem im Raum schadenfroh beobachtet.

"Los!", zischt Snape und schiebt mich vorwärts.

Wir verlassen das Versteck, während ich durch Millionen Tränen behindert versuche, nicht auf dem glatten Boden auszurutschen.

Der Gang verschließt sich automatisch als wir ihn verlassen haben und Snape sinkt zu Boden.

Ich knie mich neben ihn in den Schnee, keine Kälte der Welt kann mir etwas anhaben, nicht nachdem, was gerade passiert ist.

Sie werden Remus einreden, dass ich mich kaum das er weg war Snape an den Hals geworfen habe. Eigentlich denkt er das auch so schon, ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

Pettigrew hat ins Snapes Haus gesagt, dass er darum gebettelt hat, mich noch einmal sehen zu dürfen. Bestimmt hat ihn der Gedanke an das was sich zwischen uns zu entwickeln schien stark sein lassen.

Nun habe ich ihm sein Herz gebrochen.

Ihn gebrochen.

Sie werden ihn töten.

Er wird sich töten lassen.

Ich bemerke nicht, dass meine Hände bluten, ich grabe schon die ganze Zeit in dem vereisten, scharfkantigen Schnee herum.

Ich spüre kaum, dass ich in schweren Stoff eingewickelt und hochgehoben werde.

Ich lege meinen Kopf an Snapes Schulter und lass mich treiben. Es spielt keine Rolle, wohin.

Jeder wird erfahren, dass ich Remus auf dem Gewissen habe.

Ich bin Schuld, dass er überhaupt erst gefangen wurde. Ich selbst hab das schon gesagt.

Und jetzt...

Sie werden mich hassen.

Ich hasse mich.

Gott, wie sehr ich mich hasse!


	25. Genug Muggelmedizin für dieses Leben

Zur Abwechslung tut mir mal mein Hals weh.

Die salzigen Spuren auf meiner Haut erinnern mich daran, dass ich geweint habe. Lange. Und heftig.

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe Snape, der über dieses Mikroskopdings gebeugt steht.

Er sieht auf und nickt mir zu.

"Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

Höre ich da eine Spur von Mitgefühl?

"Mein Hals tut weh."

Wieso eigentlich.

"Ich habe Deinen Magen ausgepumpt", sagt er einfach und deutet auf eine monströse Apparatur hinter mir.

"Aha. Darf ich erfahren, wozu?"

Er hebt eine kleine Flasche mit grünlich- milchigem Inhalt hoch.

"Deswegen."

"Urgh, ich hoffe es ist erst durch die Magensäure grün geworden."

Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

"Sein Sperma ist schon immer grün."

Okay, tief einatmen.

"Schön, dass ich Dir bei Deinem Forscherdrang helfen durfte."

Ich stehe auf und blicke verwundert an mir herunter.

"Deine Sachen sind noch dort."

Ich wickle mich fest in seinen Umhang. In letzter Zeit sehen mich zu viele Leute nackt...

Er stöhnt auf und setzt sich auf den Boden.

"Was ist?"

Bin in Sekundenbruchteilen bei ihm.

Er zittert heftig.

"Das sind nur leichte Schübe. Gleich vorbei."

Bekomme sofort schlechtes Gewissen.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Was tut Dir leid?"

"Wenn ich mich mehr angestrengt..."

"Hör endlich auf mit diesen Selbstvorwürfen!" schreit er mich mit erstaunlicher Kraft an.

Sofort schießen mir wieder Tränen in die Augen.

Er zieht mich am Umhang zu sich und ich setze mich verwundert seitlich auf seinen Schoß.

Er drückt mich gegen seine Brust und hält mich einfach nur fest.

"Wenn der Dunkle Lord eins beherrscht, dann ist es Manipulation, Tonks. Er will, dass Du Dich so fühlst. Oder Lupin."

Ich zucke ein wenig zusammen, er legt seine Hand an meinen Kopf und drückt mich fest gegen sich.

"Dein Herz stolpert."

"Immer. Der Crutiatus, besonders von Bellatrix verstärkt die elektrischen Impulse im Organismus. Das hält noch eine Weile an."

"Sie werden ihn töten, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, Er wird ihn wahrscheinlich eher dazu überreden, etwas für ihn zu tun. Ihm klar machen, dass er unter Greyback viel besser leben wird, unter seinesgleichen..."

Ich schließe meine Augen.

Snape streichelt langsam über mein Haar.

"Es ist braun geworden."

Ich weiß es längst.

"Komm, ich bring Dich hoch. Ich muss das noch fertig machen."

"Was genau machst Du eigentlich mit seinem ... urgh."

"Sperma enthält winzige Blutbestandteile, wenn es mir gelingt, die zu isolieren, bekomme ich vielleicht eine Ahnung, wie stark seine Magie ist und worin ihre Schwächen liegen."

"Du glaubst ernsthaft, seine Magie hat Schwächen?"

"Lass Dein Haar pink werden."

"Wieso?"

"Versuchs."

Ich schließe meine Augen. Nichts passiert.

"Was... wieso geht das nicht?"

"Deine Schwäche sind Deine Gefühle, Tonks. Deine Selbstvorwürfe zerstören Deine Kraft. Du bist noch anfälliger als Potter, sein Problem sind genauso seine Emotionen, wenn auch mit anderer Auswirkung als bei Dir."

Na super.

"Was ist mit normalem zaubern?"

"Das dürfte kein Problem sein, allerdings wärst Du jetzt etwas weniger in der Lage, einen Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals war."

"Woher kennst Du Rowle."

Fast hätte ich die Kontrolle über meine Blase verloren.

"Was? Ich..."

"Ich habe Dir ein Muggelnarkotikum gespritzt, um Seine Magie nicht zu beeinflussen. Du hast Rowle im Rausch gerufen."

"Ich... "

_"Sei schön still, dann wird es Dir gefallen!"_

_"Komm schon Rowle, sie ist nur ein dummes Mädchen, lass sie, wir müssen hier verschwinden!"_

"Tonks, ich weiß, dass er einer der Todesser war, die Blacks Bruder getötet haben."

Ich stehe auf und stürze zum Ausgang.

"Mach das auf."

Er steht hinter mir.

"Das Passwort lautet Paracelsus."

Die Tür öffnet sich und ich trete diesmal unbeeindruckt durch die Weberknechte.

Oben angekommen versuche ich Snapes Eingangstür zu öffnen.

"Verdammt lass mich raus hier!" ich hämmere wie eine Furie gegen die Tür.

Er hält meine Hände fest und dreht mich um.

Meine Beherrschung bricht und ich werfe mich in seine Arme.

"Ist schon gut. Es ist vorbei. Er kann Dir hier nichts tun."

Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe ihm in die schwarzen Augen. Echte Verständnis steht darin.

"War er auch dort...vorhin?"

Er nickt.

"Der große Blonde."

Ich kann mich an helles Schamhaar erinnern.

"Ich kann nicht weitermachen, was wenn Er will, dass dieser Rowle...mit mir...."

"Nein. Das wird er nicht."

"Komm schon, wenn Er hemmungslos seinen Stellvertreter foltern lässt, wieso sollte Er dann..."

"Du verstehst nicht, Tonks. Du gehörst jetzt mir. Niemand wird es wagen, mein Eigentum zu beschädigen. Lieber werden sie Seine Strafen ertragen."

"Du erwartest jetzt aber nicht, dass ich Dir glaube, dass sie Dich mehr fürchten, als Ihn."

"Nein, aber ihn müssen sie nur fürchten, wenn sie dort sind. Mich jederzeit. Ich kenne genug Gifte, die erst Tage nach der Einnahme wirken, die wenigsten davon sind tödlich...einige bewirken, dass gewisse Teile abfallen. Glaube mir, niemand wird Dich anfassen. Selbst Macnair hat aufgehört."

Stimmt.

"Komm, ich bringe Dich ins Bett."

Er begleitet mich bis zu meiner Appartementtür und ich öffne sie.

"Honigkuchen.

Danke. Es geht."

Er zögert.

"Ich bräuchte meinen Umhang zurück."

Oh. Ich trete hinter die Tür und ziehe den Umhang aus. Reiche ihn ihm mit ausgestrecktem Arm und schließe die Tür.

"Gute Nacht."

Nach wenigen Sekunden höre ich seine Tür ins Schloss fallen und verkrieche mich tief in mein Bett.

Hätte mir einen Traumlosschlaftrank geben lassen sollen.

Ich befürchte, der Tag meines Lebens, den ich bisher erfolgreich verdrängt habe, wird mich heute Nacht einholen.


	26. Unerwünschte Gemeinsamkeiten

huhu, bin mir nicht sicher mit den Zeitangaben, man möge mir verzeihen...gg

***

"Du siehst fürchterlich aus. "

"Danke, da fühlt frau sich doch gleich besser." Ich fahre mit der Hand über meine müden Augen."Ich schlafe nicht gut, in letzter Zeit."

Molly sieht mich traurig an. Minerva und ich haben uns mit Poppy im Fuchsbau getroffen.

` Phönixinnenabend `.

Wir haben schon einiges von Snapes teurem Wein intus, schließlich muss ich ja auch einen Vorteil davon haben, mit ihm zu `gehen`.

"Ist es schlimm...mit Severus?"fragt mich Molly zögernd, nur sie weiß wie die Dinge wirklich stehen. Und wir haben uns seit dem `Casting` nicht mehr allein unterhalten.

Sofort sehen mich Minerva und Poppy neugierig an.

Offenbar erhoffen die Damen sich ein wenig Nähkästchengeplauder. Gut, können sie haben.

"Was? Nein, er ist sogar erstaunlich nett zu mir, wenn es mir für fünf Minuten gelingt, ihn nicht anzurempeln."

Sofort lächelt Molly mich an und schenkt uns von ihrem frischaufgebrühten Kaffee nach.

"Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass er nicht so böse ist, wie er tut. Wäre ja auch ziemlich undankbar, wenn er Dich nicht gut behandeln würde, nicht wahr? Oder hat Du-weißt-schon-wer noch nicht angefangen ihn auszubilden?"

Die offizielle Variante ist, dass ich mich zufällig zum passenden Zeitpunkt in Sevie verliebt habe, so dass er nun endlich aufsteigen kann...

"Ich denke, er hat schon vor langer Zeit damit angefangen, Molly. Severus beherrscht erstaunlich gut zauberstablose Magie."

"Nein, das hat Albus ihm beigebracht", sagt Minerva.

Ich horche auf.

"Nun sagen wir, Severus weiß aus Erfahrung, dass man nicht immer einen Zauberstab zur Hand hat", Molly flüstert fast und ihr steigen Tränen in die Augen.

Minerva sieht sie strafend an.

"Tonks, Albus gibt Severus schon lange Privatunterricht. Wir erwarten beinahe täglich einen Bericht von Albus, dass der Schüler seinen Meister überholt hat."

Wie meinst Du das?"

"Es war Severus, der das mit Harrys Blutschutzzaubern herausgefunden hat. Es war Severus, der das Gegengift zu Nagini entwickelt hat, es war Severus, der den Wolfsbanntrank verfeinert hat, es war Severus, der es geschafft hat, diesen grässlichen Fluch in Albus´ Hand zu bannen und Du darfst nicht vergessen, welch ungeheure Kraft es kostet, so starke Okklumentik aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn Du...."beginnt Minerva.

"In Stücke gehackt wirst... ja ich verstehe schon."

"Ich glaube, Albus betrachtet ihn schon lange als eine Art Sohn. Kein Wunder, immerhin hat er ihn bei sich aufgenommen, nachdem er herausgefunden hat...." Molly kassiert einen kräftigen Fußtritt von Poppy.

Mein Kopf ruckt zu ihr herum.

"Was herausgefunden?"

"Wie intelligent Severus ist", sagt sie zu schnell und ich weiß sofort, dass sie mir etwas verschweigen.

"Was meinst Du mit er hat ihn bei sich aufgenommen?"

Mir fällt ein, dass Snapes Haus aussieht, als hätte Jahrzehnte dort niemand gewohnt.

"Du willst sagen, er ist dort aufgewachsen? In Hogwarts?"

"Kein Wort davon zu Severus!", schnarrt Minerva und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

"Ladys, ich hab es schon einmal geschafft, Severus aus meinem Kopf raus zu halten, also kommt schon. Ich verpetze Euch bestimmt nicht."

Sie scheinen noch mit sich zu ringen.

"Na gut. Vielleicht hilft es Dir ja auch dabei, seine Launen zu ertragen."

Molly räuspert sich und lässt eine weitere Flasche Wein zu uns schweben.

"Weißt Du, Severus war schon so schwer verletzt, dass er rund um die Uhr versorgt werden musste. Ich bin dann nach Hogwarts gekommen und hab Poppy abgelöst. Und Minerva mich. Ab und zu hat er im Fieber geredet. Von seinem Vater.

Wir haben schließlich Albus gefragt, weil Severus abgeblockt hat und er hat es uns genauso zögernd, wie ich jetzt erklärt. Albus war wirklich in jedem Winkel in Severus´ Kopf, während seiner Okklumentikausbildung."

Sie macht eine Pause und wringt mit ihren Händen das Tischtuch.

Bekomme da so eine Ahnung.

_Ich schlafe nie in diesem Bett._

"Du hast ja seinen Rücken gesehen. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal unbekleidet gesehen habe, hatte er nur diese gezackten Narben, die die aussehen, als wären sie zerrissen.

Solche Narben bekommt man nur, wenn die Haut nach der Verheilung weiter wächst. Die Narben stammen von seinem Vater", erklärt Poppy.

"Neben seiner Eingangstür hängt ein Lederriemen..." sage ich tonlos.

Molly nickt.

"Du musst wissen, dass Eileen, Severus´ Mutter gerne Hexe war. Sie fand es faszinierend zu fliegen, zu zaubern und war ähnlich begabt in Zaubertränke wie ihr Sohn. Es gibt sogar heute noch Pokale von ihr, die sie während internationaler Koboldsteinturniere für Hogwarts gewonnen hat", erzählt Minerva stolz.

Sie hebt ihr Glas an die Lippen und nimmt einen großen Schluck.

Dann erfahre ich nach und nach die ganze Geschichte.

"Aber sie verliebte sich ausgerechnet in einen Muggel, der große Angst vor Magie hatte. Sie hielt sich ihm zu Liebe so sehr zurück, dass er lange Zeit nicht wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Tobias Snape war ein einfacher Arbeiter, groß und breitschultrig und sehr stark. Sie hatte natürlich keinen Muggelschulabschluß und arbeitete in einer Suppenküche.

Sie hatten nie viel Geld. Das spielte für Eileen natürlich keine Rolle, sie liebte ihn sehr und auch er vergötterte sie.

Nach ein paar Jahren kam Severus zur Welt und das Geld wurde noch knapper. Eileen zauberte heimlich, um ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten in Schuss zu halten und wenn Tobias überhaupt irgendetwas bemerkt hat, so hat er es verdrängt.

Aber als Severus älter wurde und anfing unwillkürlich zu zaubern, musste sie ihrem Mann die Wahrheit erzählen und ab da kriselte ihre Ehe.

Tobias verbot sämtliche Anwendungen von Magie in seinem Haus.

Er fühlte sich in seiner Ehre verletzt, dass sein Stammhalter seine besonderen Fähigkeiten einer Frau zu verdanken hat, und nicht seinem Vater. Sämtliche Erklärungsversuche, dass es auch muggelgeborene Zauberer gibt, wollte er nicht hören. Er fing an Severus mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Lilly hat mir mal erzählt, dass Severus damals schon die Leute verängstigt hat."

Sie lächelt beim Gedanken an Harrys Mutter.

"Sie kannten sich?", frage ich nur wenig verwundert.

"Ja, sie waren Nachbarn.

In der Grundschule wurde Severus dann wegen seiner schäbigen Sachen oft gehänselt und verprügelt von seinen Mitschülern. Statt ihn jedes Mal in ein Muggelkrankenhaus zu bringen, hat seine Muter ihn schnell mit Heilzaubern und verschiedenen Tränken behandelt, alles heimlich, natürlich.

Aber sein Vater wunderte sich, wie schnell Severus´ Wunden verheilten und hat angefangen, ihn eigenhändig zu verletzen, um Eileen auf frischer Tat ertappen zu können.

Severus war schon immer sehr clever und hat seine Wunden vor seiner Mutter versteckt, um sie nicht in Bedrängnis zu bringen.

Also hat Tobias ihn blutig geschlagen, so dass die Wunden seiner Mutter auffallen mussten. Sie hat ihn eines abends ausgezogen und wahrscheinlich mit Entsetzen festgestellt, dass Severus mehrere alte Wunden hat und schon zahlreiche Narben. Sie hat seine Wunden geheilt und ihren Mann zur Rede gestellt. Er hat sofort auf sie eingeschlagen, und dann auf Severus, als er sich schützend vor seine Mutter gestellt hat.

Sie hat es zwar geschafft, Tobias mit Magie aufzuhalten, doch als sie sich um Severus gekümmert hat, nahm er ihr ihren Zauberstab ab und hat ihn zerbrochen."

"Oh Mann. Und er musste das alles mit ansehen, mit zehn Jahren? Oder elf?"

"Acht. Ohne Zauberstab war sie ihm natürlich schutzlos ausgeliefert und er hat sie im Keller eingesperrt, wie ein Tier.

Severus musste ab dann die Pflichten seiner Mutter übernehmen und den Haushalt führen, und wehe er machte einen Fehler. Seiner Mutter durfte er einmal am Tag nach strengster Kontrolle etwas zu Essen bringen. Eines Tages sah er in einer Muggelfernsehserie, wie sich Häftlinge mit einem Löffel ein Loch in die Wand gruben und er schaffte es, einen zu seiner Mutter nach unten zu schmuggeln. Er hoffte wohl, sie wüsste auch davon und würde sich einen Weg in die Freiheit graben."

"Aber das hat sie nicht", sagt Poppy leise.

Tränen tropfen langsam von Mollys Wange aufs Tischtuch.

"Sie hat sich damit umgebracht", schließe ich.

Molly nickt nur.

"Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er aufgehört hat sie zu lieben und sie als etwas Abscheuliches sah. Tobias hat Severus danach fast tot geschlagen, immer wieder ins Gesicht und hat sich dann nicht um seine Verletzungen gekümmert."

Deswegen sieht seine Nase so krumm aus.

"Aber viel schlimmer als das war, dass er es schaffte, Severus glauben zu lassen, Schuld an ihrem Tod zu haben. Schließlich hat er ihr ja den Löffel gebracht", fährt Minerva fort.

"Als er dann elf war kam Albus zu ihm nach Hause und erzählte ihm und seinem Vater von Hogwarts.

Er konnte seinem Vater die Zustimmung abringen, indem er ihm erzählte, wie viel Geld ein ausgebildeter Zauberer verdienen könnte. Aber ich glaube eher, dass Tobias berechtigte Angst vor Albus hatte, also ließ er Severus zur Schule gehen."

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schön es für Severus gewesen sein musste, zum ersten Mal unter Gleichgesinnte gekommen zu sein", sinniere ich und muss lächeln. Kann mich noch gut an meinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts erinnern.

"Nicht ganz", holt Minervas Stimme mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Wie gesagt, Severus jagte den Leuten schon immer Angst ein, er hatte damals schon diesen alles durchdringenden Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen , außerdem entwickelte er eine merkwürdige Sammelleidenschaft, ich denke, niemand, noch nicht einmal Hagrid oder die Rumtreiber haben so viel Zeit im verbotenen Wald verbracht, wie er."

"Du kennst seine Sammlung ja. Merlin allein weiß, wo er das alles gefunden hat. Er trug seine schönsten Schätze tagtäglich mit sich herum und zog natürlich die Hänseleien der Mitschüler auf sich.

Einzig Lilly konnte er mit diesem widerlichen Zeug begeistern, sie hatte auch eine Schwäche für Zaubertränke", fügt Poppy hinzu.

"Allerdings bemerkte sie trotz ihrer Intelligenz nicht, dass Severus mehr in ihr sah, als nur eine Freundin, die seine Leidenschaft teilt und sie fing an mit James Potter aus zu gehen, einer der Jungs, die Severus am meisten hasste, wegen der Streiche, die er ihm spielte."

"Und Sirius", sagt Molly.

"Und Remus gehörte auch zu seiner Clique, wenn er auch nicht ganz so gemein zu ihm war, wie die anderen."

"Ich kenne die Geschichte mit Remus ´ Angriff, Sirius und er haben es mir erzählt."

Gott, das scheint Jahre her zu sein, als wir zusammen am Küchentisch gesessen sind.

"Zu der Zeit zog Severus sich fast immer in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurück und knüpfte Kontakte zu Todesserkindern", sagt Minerva verärgert.

"Sie bewunderten ihn für sein zwangloses Umgehen mit gefährlichen Zutaten und seiner weitreichenden Kenntnis von giftigen Pilzen, Tieren und sonstigem Kriechzeugs.

Er blühte förmlich auf in Gegenwart seiner Bewunderer und Lilly zog sich vor ihm zurück, da sie erkannte, dass seine neuen Freunde der schwarzen Magie sehr zugetan waren.

In den Sommerferien seines dritten Schuljahres bemerkte sein Vater, dass Severus nicht mehr mit dem hübschen Nachbarmädchen sprach und unterstellte ihm daraufhin, dass er wohl ´von anderen Ufer wäre`, ja ich glaube so hat er sich ausgedrückt."

Minerva läuft dunkelrot an, ob wegen des Weins oder Verlegenheit kann ich nicht sagen.

"Er hat ihm dann...demonstriert... was man(n) dann miteinander macht..."

Okay, jetzt bin ich sicher, dass es nicht am Wein liegt.

"Er hat ihn missbraucht?" frage ich fast lautlos.

"Mehrmals. Er hat ihn immer wieder verprügelt und sich damit gerechtfertigt, dass er ja schließlich wegen Severus keine Frau mehr habe und was weiß ich was für Mist er dem Jungen aufgetischt hat."

"Da war er mittlerweile vierzehn, oder?"

"Ja."

"Er hat sich nicht gewehrt?"

"Tobias ist ein Riesenkerl, wie gesagt sehr stark."

"Er lebt noch?", frage ich nun ernsthaft verwundert.

"Ja, in einem Muggelpflegeheim. Er hat seinen Verstand verloren, die Muggel glauben, er hat einen schweren Schock erlitten."

Spüre, wie sich meine Nackenhaare aufstellen.

"Severus ist in dieser Nacht ... danach...noch in den verbotenen Wald zurückgekehrt und hat sich dort verkrochen. Einer der Zentauren hat ihn bei Albus gemeldet und er hat ihn dann im Schloss wohnen lassen. Allerdings wusste er da noch nicht, was Severus getan hat."

Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen will.

"Ich finde, er hat sich angemessen gerächt", zischt Poppy ungewohnt heftig.

_Ich kenne genug Gifte, die erst Tage nach der Einnahme wirken, die wenigsten davon sind tödlich...einige bewirken, dass gewisse Teile abfallen. _

"Oh Mann."

Alle nicken.

"Im vorletzten Schuljahr hat er dann vermutet, was mit Remus nicht stimmt und Sirius hat ihm ´aus Versehen` gesagt, wo sie sich verstecken", sagt Molly deutlich verärgert über Sirius.

"Endlich in der Lage, seine Erzfeinde von der Schule werfen lassen zu können, wollte er sie auf frischer Tat ertappen und wurde schließlich von Harrys Vater gerettet. Lilly schwärmte daraufhin nur noch von James. Das und der Glaube, dass ihn töten zu wollen offenbar keine große Sache sei, wenn man noch nicht mal dafür suspendiert wird, wurde Severus immer verschlossener und konzentrierte sich auf sein Hobby Zaubertränke. Selbst Albus kam nicht mehr an ihn heran, obwohl sie sich wirklich nahe standen. Ich hätte dafür gestimmt, wenigstens Sirius zu suspendieren, aber ihr kennt ja Albus", erklärt Minerva.

"Irgendwann versuchte Severus ein schwarzmagisches Tränkelexikon zu bestellen bei Borgin & Burke´s.

Und dreimal darfst Du raten, wer ihn dort gesehen hat", fährt Molly fort.

"Malfoy."

Wieder nicken alle.

"Endlich bekam er die Anerkennung, die er ersehnt hatte und wurde schon bald Du-weißt-schon-wem vorgestellt. Und wurde Anwärter."

"Was musste er tun, um sich - wie heißt das noch - würdig zu erweisen?"

"Er sollte Albus ausspionieren, Er wusste natürlich, dass Albus Severus verärgert hatte", antwortet Poppy.

"Er hat dann Albus andauernd verfolgt und Sybill belauscht, als sie die Prophezeihung über Voldemort machte, aber er wurde erwischt und konnte Ihm nur die Hälfte mitteilen. Zum Dank über so eine wertvolle Information wurde er sofort aufgenommen, obwohl er erst knapp über siebzehn war und Malfoy durfte ihm ein Tränkestudium in Rumänien bezahlen", lacht Minerva ein wenig schadenfroh.

"Er erfuhr dann bei einem Todessertreffen, auf welche Söhne die Prophezeihung zutreffen könnte und bat Du-weißt-schon-wen darum, wenigstens Lilly, für die er trotz allem noch Gefühle hatte, zu verschonen. Seine Bitte wurde ihm abgeschlagen und er wand sich in seiner Verzweiflung an Albus. Dieser empfing ihn mit offenen Armen und versicherte ihm, dass die Potters Dank des Fidelius in Sicherheit seien. Und Severus bezeugte Albus seine Loyalität und Willen, für den Orden zu spionieren mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur. Ich habe ihn bezeugt.

Er erfuhr beim letzten Todessertreffen, dass der Fidelius wegen eines Verräters unwirksam ist und unterrichtete Albus sofort, doch sie kamen zu spät. Nun, Du weißt ja was passiert war."

Minerva leert ihr Glas und holt ihren karierten Schottenmantel.

"Komm, Poppy, wir alten Weiber sollten früh ins Bett gehen, ich muss morgen unterrichten und Du wirst bestimmt gebraucht. Morgen ist Quidditch!"

Poppy und sie verlassen den Fuchsbau und ich drehe langsam meinen Kopf zu Molly.

Sie stürzt sich auf mich und drückt mich fest gegen ihren mütterlichen Busen.

"Du darfst Severus auf keinen Fall wissen lassen, dass Du das weißt, er wird sonst kein Wort mehr mit Dir oder einer von uns reden."

"Schon gut, Molly. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass das jemand weiß."

Sie setzt sich neben mich und hält meine Hand.

"Jetzt erzähl mir von der Begegnung mit Ihm!"

Ich beginne leise zu erzählen, es tut gut, sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Es würde bestimmt auch Severus nicht schaden, mit jemandem zu reden...

***

war bissi kompliziert. gg bis nachher! istina

Review?


	27. Verräterischer NichtGeruch

hoffe, die allgemeinen Werwolfsachen gelten auch im Potterverse...gg

***

""Hatte ich nicht gesagt, wir üben ungesagte Zauber, Potter?"

"Ja."

"Ja, Sir."

"Sie brauchen mich nicht Sir zu nennen."

Und dann ist sein Gesichtsausdruck echt bedrohlich geworden. Hast Du Snape schon mal richtig wütend gesehen, ich meine so richtig?", fragt Ron mich grinsend.

"Hallo, Du vergisst mit wem Du redest. Ich mach Severus andauernd wütend."

"Puh, ist immer noch ungewohnt daran zu denken, dass ihr zwei...uärgh", schüttelt er sich.

Ich puste in die Pfeife und schicke lachend meinen Komet in einen rasanten Senkrechtstart. Bin als Trainingsschiedsrichterin-/-beraterin engagiert und helfe dem Gryffindorteam, welches neuerlich unter mysteriösem Mitgliederwechsel leidet.

Ein Klatscher nähert sich Sucherin Ginny, sie weicht gekonnt aus und hinter uns wirft Demelza den Quaffel ins Tor.

"Ron, verdammt, jetzt pass doch auf!", brüllt Ginny ihren Bruder an.

Ron läuft dunkelrot an und ich fliege neben ihn.

"Wenn Du willst können wir später Koordination üben."

"Wie das?"

"Ich beschieße Dich mit Klatschern und Du weichst aus."

"Klar, wollte mich schon immer ausgerechnet von Dir beschießen lassen..."

Ich vollführen einen Rückwärtssalto und bleibe lächelnd vor Ron in der Luft stehen, doch er scheint nicht so recht von meinen Flugkünsten überzeugt.

"Nich mal hier hat man seine Ruhe..."

Folge seinem Blick und entdecke eine schwarzen Gestalt auf der Tribüne der Slytherins.

Steure auf sie zu und sehe, wie Draco erbost aufspringt und gefolgt von King und Kong ins Schloss stürmt.

Mache direkt vor Snape eine gewagte Vollbremsung, diese Pansykuh ist vor Schreck von der Bank gefallen.

Er hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Jeder, der mich und meine Fähigkeiten in der Feimotorik kennt, wäre zumindest ein kleines bißchen ängstlich geworden...

"Was ist, ich dachte Harry muss bei Dir nachsitzen."

Er sieht kurz zu Pansy, deren dümmliches Gekicher sofort verstummt.

"Miss Parkinson, wenn Sie denken, es sich erlauben zu können, hier herumzusitzen und diese Farce zu beobachten, statt ihren Hausarbeiten mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sonst zukommen zu lassen, sind Sie naiver, als ich erwartet hätte."

Sie steht auf und verlässt mit gesenktem Kopf die Tribüne.

"Du hättest sie auch einfach weg schicken können..."

Hüpfe von meinem Besen neben ihn auf die Holzbretter und bleibe mit meinem Fuß zwischen zwei stecken.

Er beugt sich runter und zieht an meinem Bein, ich muss mich an ihm festhalten, damit ich nicht umfalle.

Spüre die Blicke der gesamten Mannschaft in meinem Rücken.

Als er es geschafft hat mich zu befreien drücke ich ihm einem feuchten Kuss auf den Mund und setze mich neben ihn.

Er sieht kurz zu den Gryffindors, die schnell in eine andere Richtung sehen und ihr Training wieder aufnehmen.

"Mach das nicht nochmal."

Ich lege meine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, er legt seine Hand sofort darauf und schiebt sie ein wenig Richtung Knie.

"Was gibt´s nun?"

"Wir werden Montag versuchen, Greyback zu beobachten. Im Wald. "

Ich rechne kurz nach.

"Bist Du verrückt? Weißt Du nicht, dass wir Montag Vollmond haben?!"

Sein Blick lässt ihn tatsächlich ein bißchen irre aussehen.

"Deiner Aufmerksamkeit ist es bestimmt nicht entgangen, dass ich hier der zuständige Tränkebrauer bin."

"Äh, nein, das hab ich tatsächlich bemerkt."

"Dann dürftest Du auch wissen, dass ich des öfteren in den Wald gehe, um verschiedene Zutaten zu sammeln."

"Ja, ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen."

"Dann dürftest Du auch zumindest eine Ahnung davon haben, dass gewisse Erntezeiten an Mondphasen gebunden sind."

Langsam wird mir langweilig.

"Ja, habe eine kleine Ahnung."

"Dann wirst zu mir verzeihen, dass ich Deine Frage bezüglich meiner Kenntnis des Monstandes nicht beantworten werde."

"Hättest auch einfach sagen können: Doch, liebste Tonks, ich weiß, dass wir dann Vollmond haben."

Grinse ihn frech an, doch er steht einfach nur auf.

Stelle mich neben ihn und will ihm noch einen Abschiedskuss geben, doch seine Finger bohren sich tief in mein Trikot.

"Ich. Sagte. Mach. Das. Nicht. Nochmal." Er rauscht die Treppe runter und ich reibe verärgert meine Arme.

Springe wieder auf meinen Besen und sehe gerade noch, wie Ron etwas zu Ginny sagt, die daraufhin ihren Kopf schüttelt und mich böse ansieht.

Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt?  
"Ich dachte, Du wärst einigermaßen emanzipiert!"

"Ja, und weiter?", frage ich sie skeptisch.

"Wieso lässt Du Dir von ihm weh tun?"

"Was? Ach das. Ich hab ihn geärgert, und er hat mir nicht weh getan, er hat nur..."

Sie fliegt neben mich und reißt meinen Ärmel hoch. Man sieht deutlich die Abdrücke seiner Finger auf meiner Haut.

"Tonks, wach auf! Du weißt genau wie ich, wie wir alle, dass er nicht ganz dicht ist-"

"Ach, weiß ich das", unterbreche ich sie verärgert.

"Ja klar, nach all dem, was Du-weißt-schon-wer mit ihm gemacht hat, muss er ja schließlich einen Dachschaden bekommen, kein normaler Mensch hält das einfach so aus."

"Wie Du und ich und alle wissen, hält er das nicht einfach so aus, es macht ihm ja schließlich keinen Spaß sich verbrennen, zerhacken und vergiften zu lassen."

Sie weicht meinem Blick aus.

"Trotzdem Tonks, weißt Du Dad hat ein paar Sachbücher zu Hause, Muggelbücher über Pychogelaber, da steht drin, dass Opfer von Gewalttaten oft selbst dazu neigen, gewalttätig zu werden, obwohl sie es ja eigentlich besser wissen müssten."

"Wow, Ginny, ich bin beeindruckt."

Ron fliegt neben uns.

"Wenn er Dich verletzt, oder Dir Dein Herz bricht, oder Dich zu ...Dingen... zwingt, dann..."

"Ron, hör auf, wenn Du noch roter wirst, fängt Dein Haar an zu dampfen. Im Ernst Leute. Ihr kennt ihn einfach nicht so gut, wie ich. Er ist wirklich nicht immer so, wie im Unterricht. Glaubt ihr, ich bin masochistisch veranlagt?"

"Naja, vermutet..."

"Ginny! Woher willst Du wissen, was maso..."

"Oh Ron, bitte, ich bin nicht von vorgestern."

Die Glocke läutet zum Mittagessen und wir gehen unsere Quidditchsachen ausziehen. Ich weiß natürlich, dass Ginny das gemeinsame Duschen dazu benutz, mich auf Misshandlungen zu untersuchen und lass meine Haut so durchsichtig werden, dass man die Blutgefäße sehen kann.

"Uärgh, Tonks, also echt."

Sie fühlt sich ertappt und ich wuschel ihr lachend ihre roten Haare.

"Ich weiß Deine Sorge zu schätzen, aber es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Mach Dir keinen Kopp wegen mir."

***

"So, ein letztes Mal durchzählen, haben auch alle Geld und warme Jacken dabei?", frage ich kichernd in die Runde.

"Schon gut, schon gut. und los!"

Hogsmeadeausflug auf einen Nachmittag alle zwei Wochen beschränkt. Alle sind wahnsinnig übermotiviert, wollen alles zur gleichen Zeit erledigen und sind nicht wirklich begeistert, dass ich als Anstandsdame hinterher rennen darf.

"Tonks, kann ich Dich mal was fragen?"

"Klar Harry, nur zu."

Er bremst mich ein bißchen ab, so dass zwischen uns und den anderen ein größerer Abstand entsteht.

"Du kennst Dich doch mit dem Dunklen Mal aus, oder? Jetzt wo Du es sozusagen dauernd siehst..."

"Harry, glaubst Du, Snape und ich rennen den ganzen Tag nackt rum?"

Er sieht verlegen zu Boden.

"Was willst Du denn wissen?"

"Hoffe, Du hälst mich nicht auch für paranoid. Malfoy trägt es, da bin ich mir zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher."

"Wie kommst Du darauf?"

Anscheinend froh, dass ich ihn nicht sofort für verrückt halte, entspannt er sich etwas und berichtet etwas ausführlicher.

"Er hat offensichtlich Schmerzen an seinem linken Arm, gestern hat Goyle ihn angerempelt und er hat ihn mordsmäßig angebrüllt. Das hat er noch nie gemacht, selbst wenn der was total dummes gemacht hat. Und er trägt nur noch lange, dunkle Kleidung. Früher ist er oft mit seinen superteuren, weißen Seidenhemden mit dem Malfoywappen rumgerannt, aber seit diesem Jahr, hat er dauernd seinen Schulumhang drüber. Und er scheint sich nicht mehr um seine Hausarbeiten zu kümmern, McGonagall hat ihn in Verwandlung schon zweimal Punkte abgezogen, weil er nichts abgegeben hat."

"Du glaubst, er heckt was aus."

"ich glaube, Voldemort hat ihm einen Auftrag gegeben, und jetzt ist er sich zu wichtig für andere Sachen wie Schule und Quidditch. Er hat schon drei Trainings verpasst und bei den Spielen war er auch krank gemeldet. Außerdem verschwindet er von der Karte, und die zeigt normalerweise jeden, egal wo es ist.

Ich denke, er hat den Platz seines Vaters eingenommen."

Muss an Narzissas Besuch bei Snape denken und daran, das Malfoy senior noch im Knast sitzt...

"Hm, ich werde Sn...Severus auf jeden Fall fragen, beobachte auf jeden Fall die Karte weiter, er muss ja irgendwo sein."

"Okay. Danke Tonks. Hör mal, tut mir leid, dass ich...das wir Dir aus dem Weg gegangen sind. Weißt Du, es ist wirklich komisch, mit Dir über Snape zu reden, man weiß nicht, ob Du..."

"Ob ich sofort zu ihm hinrenne und mich an seiner Schulter ausheule, wie gemein die kleinen Jungs zu mir sind?"

Er lächelt.

"Ja, genau. Ginny denkt, er verprügelt Dich bestimmt und Ron will eigentlich gar nichts davon hören. Er sagt dauernd, aber sie ist doch so gut, zu gut für ihn... Er mag Dich wirklich."

"Kannst ihm ausrichten, dass Charlie sich schon die Zähne an mir ausgebissen hat, ich kann mit Möchtegern -großen Brüdern gut umgehen."

"Wie war er so, als Schüler?"

"Er war der totale Draufgänger, wenn das was er getan hat keine Spuren hinterlassen hat, hat´s ihm keinen Spaß gemacht. Schätze, Hagrids Kröter würden ihm gefallen, so als kleine Übung zwischendurch. Er hat einige Zeit bei Poppy verbracht, weil er in den Quidditchspielen immer seinen Hals riskiert hat. Hab ihn einmal mit nem Klatscher voll erwischt, er ist mindestens drei Minuten k.o. gewesen."

Muss mädchenhaft Kichern.

"Als Entschädigung musste ich mit ihm ausgehen, wir haben aber schnell gemerkt, dass wir gute Kumpels sind, und nicht mehr."

"Ja, ist echt schwierig, wenn aus zwangloser Freundschaft mehr zu werden scheint."

Sehe ihn überrascht an.

"Du redest von Ron und Hermine."

"Hm? Oh, ja genau. Ron..."

Das war nicht gerade überzeugend. Denkt, kein Mensch merkt, wie er Ginny ansieht.. Hi hi, Jungs.

Ron und Hermine haben offenbar Harrys Abwesenheit bemerkt und warten auf uns.

"Da bist Du ja, wir dachten schon....meine Fresse!"

Ron greift sich ans Herz und stolpert rückwärts in den Schnee.

Ich wirble herum und berühre mit der Nase einen schwarzen Reiseumhang.

"Dieses lautlose Apparieren ist echt gruselig", sage ich und helfe Ron aufzustehen.

Snape rauscht an der verdutzten Schülerschar vorbei und befiehlt allen, ihm zu folgen.

Wir betreten "Die drei Besen" und Snape fuchtelt mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Alle Fensterläden verschließen sich und Madam Rosmerta kommt wütend hinter ihrer Theke hervor.

"Professor Snape, immer wieder eine Freude Sie zu sehen. Darf ich erfahren, was Sie damit bezwecken?"

"Es wurden mehrere Anhänger des Dunklen Lords gesichtet."

Einige Schüler Keuchen entsetzt auf.

"Und?", fragt Draco frech und setzt sich gelangweilt auf einen Barhocker.

Harry sieht mich mit einem Siehst-Du?-Blick an.

Draco zieht ein bißchen seinen Kopf ein, als Snape auf ihn zugeht, doch er läuft an ihm vorbei und späht aus dem Fenster.

"Oh heilige Helga Hufflepuff! Ist das Greyback?" ruft einer der Gäste und verschwindet im Männerklo.

"Alle bleiben, wo sie sind!", sagt Snape drohend und öffnet die Tür.

Er zieht mich am Umhang hinter sich her und flüstert mir etwas zu.

Wir entfernen uns exakt vier Schritte vom Wirtshaus und ich spreche gleichzeitig mit ihm seinen Zauber.

"Argentum circulum habitare!"

Aus unseren Zauberstäben bricht eine Schnur aus Silber und legt sich um das Haus. Als die Enden aufeinander treffen vibrieren unsere Stäbe kurz und ich stelle mich direkt neben Snape.

Ein schweres Schnaufen nähert sich, ich sehe, wie sich um uns herum sämtliche Passanten in ihre Häuser verziehen und jeder seine Fenster verbarrikadiert.

Etwas weiter entfernt huscht eine große Gestalt zwischen zwei Häusern hindurch. Ich will mich herumdrehen, doch Snape legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

"Nicht bewegen, sonst löst sich der Kreis."

Das Schnaufen wird lauter und ich suche die Gegend ab, doch der Schnee fällt jetzt dichter, man kann kaum das nächste Haus erkennen.

Plötzlich ist es still. Sehr still. Zu still.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf, um durch einen Schlitz im Fensterladen nach den anderen zu sehen.

Im Augenwinkel sehe ich etwas Graues herunterfallen und zucke erschrocken zurück.

Snape hält mich fest umklammert, ich schaffe es gerade noch so, den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten.

Fenir Greyback.

Er ist vom Dach des gegenüberliegenden Hauses gesprungen.

Er nickt Snape grüßend zu und heftet seine blutunterlaufenen, eisblauen Augen auf mich. ( w w w . potters - wel t . n e t / film6/ potter - 6 - 3 0 . j p g ohne leerzeichen gg )

Er beugt sich runter, er ist ein ganzes Stück größer als Snape und sieht irgendwie aus, als wäre seine Kleidung eingelaufen und als würde ihn das dazu zwingen, gekrümmt zu stehen.

Er schnüffelt an mir.

Der Verwesungsgestank aus seinem Mund- Maul- was auch immer treibt mir Tränen in die Augen, ich bemühe mich, nicht zurückzuweichen, er beugt sich weiter schnüffelnd weiter runter.

Schlage verärgert meinen Umhang vor seine Nase zu.

"Ich dachte Du fickst sie", wendet er sich nun wieder voll aufgerichtet an Snape.

Mein Herz beschleunigt sich.

"Sie riecht nicht nach Dir."

"Woher weißt Du wie sein Schwanz riecht?", frage ich mutiger als ich mich fühle.

Greyback faucht und geht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Snape streckt seinen rechten Arm aus und der mehr Wolf als Mann weicht vor dem Silber zurück.

"Was willst Du?"

Er packt Snape mit seinen deformierten Händen an der Kehle und spuckt ihm ein bißchen ins Gesicht, während er ihn anbrüllt.

"Dein Trank taugt nichts, er verursacht Schmerzen!"

"Dann hast Du ihn falsch verabreicht", antwortet Snape sehr leise, nimmt langsam seinen Arm von meinen Schultern und umschließt Greybacks Handgelenk.

Hinter dem Haus heult jemand auf, anscheinend hat jemand versucht, das Silber zu durchbrechen.

Er pflückt Greybacks Finger von seinem Hals und stößt ihn nach hinten.

"Du musst ihn vor dem Trinken auf zehn Grad Minus abkühlen, wie ich Dir bereits erklärt habe."

Zehn? Ich dachte 17,4...

_Die Schäden wären sonst verheerend..._

Greyback schnaubt, stößt ein eigenartiges Grollen aus und neben ihm tauchen ein paar andere Werwölfe auf.

Vollmond ist erst in zwei Tagen, doch offenbar verlieren Werwölfe, die die meiste Zeit unter ihresgleichen verbringen mit der Zeit ihre Menschlichkeit. Sie sehen zwar noch nicht so wölfisch aus wie ihr Anführer, ihr wilder Blick ähnelt aber eher dem tollwütiger Hunde als kranken Zauberern.

Suche automatisch nach Remus.

"Oh, Dein Freund ist nicht hier, er weigert sich noch, sich uns anzuschließen. Noch."

Er winkt und sie ziehen sich zurück.

Snape geht einmal um mich herum und verknotet so unsere Silberschnur. Dann legt er sie auf den Boden und wir gehen wieder rein ins Wirtshaus.

Totenstille.

Harry und Ron lassen schnell ein paar Langziehohren in der Tasche verschwinden.

"Schick den Wildhüter her", flüstert Snape mir zu.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Mein Patronus rennt sofort los und durchbricht die Wand.

Rennt?

Sehe Snape verwirrt an.

"Was war das? Dachte Dein Patronus ist ein Krake?", fragt Harry.

"Ein Octopus, Harry kein Krake", korrigiert Hermine ihn augenrollend.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist."

"Wie ich bereits sagte, Deine Gefühle schwächen Dich", flüstert Snape mir zu und sieht wieder aus dem Fenster.

Super, mein Patronus ist ein Hund geworden. Dachte, das Thema, ich-bin-Schuld-an-Sirius-Tod ist abgehakt.

"Es war ein Wolf, Nymphadora."

Jetzt muss ich schlucken. Hervorragend.

Nach kurzer Zeit hören wir Hagrids schwere Schritte und er öffnet die Tür. Sein Haar ist voller Schnee und er trägt eine riesige Armbrust.

Die Pfeile haben alle Silberspitzen.

Hagrid führt unsere Reisegruppe an, immer wieder seine Waffe hin und her schwenkend.

Ich laufe ungefähr in der Mitte und Snape bildet die Nachhut.

Ist mir eigentlich nicht recht, Madam Rosmerta so schutzlos zu lassen, Snape hat zwar die Silberschnur liegen lassen, aber der Zauber wird natürlich schwächer mit der Zeit.

Ihr Blick war ganz glasig vor Angst, als wir gegangen sind.

***

"Katie? KATIE!!!! Hilfe, Oh Gott, KATIEEE!"

Renne nach vorne zu einer kleinen Gruppe, die sich um eine schreiende Schülerin gebildet hat. Direkt darüber schwebt Katie Bell in seltsamer Position und steigt immer höher.

Snape kommt angerannt und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

"Was hat sie angefasst? WAS?", brüllt er Leanne an, die heftig weinend auf dem Boden kauert.

Sie deutet auf ein wunderschönes Opalhalsband im Schnee und ich sehe kurz zu Snape.

Er scheint leicht beunruhigt.

"Bring die Kinder hier weg!", sagt er zu Hagrid, der daraufhin die Schüler die restlichen Meter zum Schloss begleitet.

Das Trio versucht Leanne zu beruhigen und Snape sieht nun konzentriert zu Katie.

Sie sinkt langsam von seinem Zauber gehalten zu Boden. Und schreit.

Sie schreit, als würde ihr Körper in Flammen stehen, ihr Köper verbiegt sich in absurde Positionen und sie schreit und schreit und schreit.

"Was machen Sie mit ihr?", brüllt Harry Snape an, der wütend seinen Ärmel zurückschiebt.

Ich blicke mich automatisch nach Zeugen um, gut, dass der Schnee so dicht fällt.

"Zurück!" zischt er Harry an und alle weichen etwas vor ihm und Katie zurück.

Er reißt Katies Jacke und Pullover vorne auseinander und ich habe ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, Harry und Ron davon abzuhalten, Snape zu überwältigen.

Er setzt sich mit seinen Knien rechts und links neben ihrer Hüfte auf Katie drauf und legt seine linke Hand zwischen ihre Brüste.

Mit seinem Zauberstab umkreist er seinen Kopf und murmelt einen sehr alt klingenden Zauberspruch.

Sein Mal leuchtet grellgrün auf und Katies Schreie verstummen. Ihr Köper erschlafft, sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren.

Snape fährt damit fort, seinen Stab über dem Kopf zu kreisen und wir sehen verblüfft zu, wie grüner Dampf aus Katies Körper in das Mal strömt. Der Schlund des Totenkopfes scheint ihn gierig zu schlucken. Endlich nimmt er seine Hand weg von ihr und repariert ihre Kleidung.

Er nimmt Katie auf seine Arme und ich wickle das Halsband in meinen Schal.

Er bleibt kurz vor Harry stehen, der mit Ron zusammen Leanne stützt.

"Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mich an kleinen Mädchen zu vergreifen Potter, kapieren Sie es endlich!"

Und er rauscht mit ihr davon.

Harry sieht mich verlegen an, ich zucke mit den Schultern.

Oben angekommen erfahren wir, dass Katie schon ins Mungos gebracht worden ist.

Snape packt mich am Arm und rauscht mit mir und dem verfluchten Halsband hinunter in den Kerker.

"Du wirst ab sofort bei mir schlafen", sagt er, kaum in seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen.

"Was wieso?"

"Es scheint erforderlich, dass man mich an Dir riechen kann."

"Oh, stimmt."

Na das kann ja heiter werden.

*gg* istina


	28. Heiße Falle

Klonk. Klonk.

"Snape? Mach auf!"

Sitze in Snapes Wohnzimmer und beobachte, wie er versucht den Fluch des Halsbandes zu brechen. Ich renne zur Tür und öffne sie. Moody stößt mich grob zur Seite und baut sich vor Snape auf.

"Herzlich Willkommen Alastor, schön Dich zu sehen", murmle ich.

"Was genau tust Du eigentlich?", fragt er Snape wütend.

Er sieht nicht einmal auf.

"Er versucht einen schwarzmagischen Fluch zu brechen", antworte ich für ihn.

"Du weißt was ich meine! Das ganze Ministerium steht Kopf, Werwölfe in Hogsmeade? Und Du gibst ihnen Deinen Trank? Tickst Du noch ganz richtig?", brüllt Moody Snape an, mich völlig ignorierend.

"Tonks, erklär doch diesem gutmütigen Mitmenschen hier, was passiert, wenn man pulverisierte Feuersalamanderflammenasche nicht auf genießbares Niveau herunterkühlt."

"Das weiß ich selber, ich hatte auch UTZ-Unterricht in Deinem Fach Du Idiot. Die Asche brennt winzige Löcher in den Verdauungstrakt, man verdaut sich durch die austretenden Verdauungssäfte quasi selbst von innen heraus, ohne es sofort zu merken."

"Zehn Punkte für...in welchem Haus warst Du eigentlich?"

Ja genau...?

"Nun, da die Asche geschmacksneutral ist und die Farbe des Trankes ohnehin an Schlamm erinnert, füge ich den Wolfsbanntränken, die ich für den Dunklen Lord braue ein paar Unzen der Asche hinzu. Ab wann ist die Asche ungefährlich? Miss Tonks?", fragt er mit seiner süßesten Lehrerstimme.

"Ab 17,4 Grad minus, Professor Snape, Sir!", antworte ich lachend.

Allerdings vergeht mir das Lachen wieder, als ich mich an Snapes Worte an Greyback erinnere.

"Du hast denen gesagt, zehn Grad minus."

Moody sieht ihn überrascht an und fängt plötzlich an zu lachen. Er geht um Snapes Couchtisch herum und klopft ihm herzhaft auf die Schulter.

"Appetitlosigkeit, Durchfälle, Magenschmerzen, Kotzerei, Blutscheißen, Blutpissen, Bluthusten...Jeder wird anders darauf reagieren, je nachdem, wo die Asche hinwandert.

Ich muss schon sagen, Snape, alter Giftmischer, diesen Schneid hätte ich Dir nicht zugetraut. Du vernichtest Seine Anhänger vor Seiner Nase, und zwar so geschickt, dass keiner ein System dahinter vermuten wird."

"Du vergisst Skorbut- ähnliche Symptome und andere Mangelerscheinungen wegen der fehlenden Fähigkeit, Vitamine aufzunehmen."

Moody lacht sich schier kaputt.

"Denen werden die Fangzähne schneller ausfallen, wie sie kucken können....Schluckt Greyback das Zeug auch?"

"Sicher."

"Und Remus?", frage ich leise.

Moodys Lachen verstummt.

Er kommt zu mir und nimmt mich an den Schultern.

"Wenn er den Trank nimmt, heißt das, dass er sich ihnen angeschlossen hat. Dann verdient er es nicht anders."

"Du willst ihn dann einfach sterben lassen??"

"Tonks, es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern. "

"Wieso versuchen wir eigentlich nicht alles, um ihn zu befreien?"

"Du warst doch da, dann kannst Du mir sicher sagen, wo sich sein Versteck befindet."

"Nein", muss ich zugeben.

Ein grellgrüner Blitz schießt plötzlich durchs Wohnzimmer und setzt Snapes Bücherregal in Brand.

"Aquamenti"! rufe ich und es gelingt mir, schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Ein Blick auf seine Bücher zeigt allerdings, dass er sie mit einem Zauber vor Zerstörung geschützt hat und sie absolut unbeschadet sind.

"Ich dachte, es wäre keine schlechte Idee, meine Sachen zu schützen...vor Dir."

Lächle honigsüß und sehe mir das nun zersplitterte Halsband an.

"Das war ein sehr alter Fluch", erklärt Moody und hebt das Halsband ins Licht.

"Ein wirklich abscheulicher noch dazu. Woher weißt Du den Gegenfluch?", fragt er Snape und sieht ihn wieder misstrauisch an.

"Mad-Eye, er sitzt an der Quelle, schon vergessen?"

Er humpelt dicht vor Snape und berührt mit seiner halben Nase fast dessen Kinn.

"Solltest Du jemals Deine neuen Kräfte gegen einen von uns einsetzen, wirst Du mich kennenlernen!"

Er nickt mir zu und verlässt den Kerker.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus. Es ist längst dunkel, eigentlich Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen... Snape legt das Halsband in eine Holzschachtel und lässt es in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches verschwinden. Dann stellt er sich, mit verschränkten Armen davor. Finde meine Hände heute äußerst interessant...

"Äh, ich hole dann mal mein Zeug", beginne ich und erhebe mich vom Sofa.

"Brauchst Du nicht, Du wirst in meinen Sachen schlafen."

Mein Körper friert in seiner momentanen Position ein.

"Es sei denn, Du hast eine bessere Idee, meinen Geruch an Deinen Körper zu bringen."

"Ach so, ich dachte wir schlafen Löffelchen, Du hinter mir oder ich hinter Dir, mir egal."

Er geht langsam auf mich zu, spüre einen kleinen Anflug von Nervosität in mir aufsteigen.

Seine Hände legen sich um meine Taille und er senkt seine Stimme so sehr, dass mein Herz zu vibrieren scheint. Nicht nur mein Herz.

"Weißt Du, Moody ist eingeweiht, Du hättest mich nicht verteidigen müssen."

"Ich hab Dich ja nicht direkt verteidigt..." flüstere ich und versinke in seinen schwarzen Augen.

"Könnte es sein, dass Du Deine Angst vor mir verlierst?"

"Ich habe schon lange keine Angst mehr vor Dir." Klinge sehr überzeugend heute.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es genügt, _hintereinander_ zu schlafen. Wir sollten nichts riskieren, Greyback hat recht", er legt seine rechte Hand an meine Wange und streicht mit seinem Daumen über meine Lippen. Mein Herz hämmert fest gegen meinen Brustkorb.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mein ... Revier markieren."

Sein Kopf kommt langsam näher und ich halte die Luft an. Diese verdammte Stimme hat mein Herz dazu gebracht, in meinen Schoß zu rutschen, ich hebe meine Arme und lege sie ihm um den Hals.

"Wir sollten wirklich nichts riskieren", flüstere ich und strecke mich ihm entgegen.

Meine Augen sind längst geschlossen, meine Lippen öffnen sich in Erwartung seines Kusses. Endlich berühren seine Lippen meine und ich bin etwas überrascht, wie angenehm sich seine Lippen anfühlen. Schon schiebt er mich Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sein Tempo macht mir nicht wirklich viel aus. Aufgehalten durch die Tür versuche ich mich aus seinem wilder werdenden Kuss zu befreien, um Luft zu holen, doch er greift in meinen Nacken und zwingt mich, seinen Kuss weiterhin zu erwidern.

Du meine Güte, wer hätte vermutet, dass Fledermäuse so gut küssen können, oder so gut riechen, oder sich so gut anfühlen. Moment, was machen meine Hände da? Ich hab tatsächlich meine Hand auf seinem Hintern liegen und drücke ihn an mich.

Einen Knall später ist die Tür offen und er wirft mich aufs Bett. Und legt sich halb auf mich. Er beginnt sofort damit mich auszuziehen, seine Hände sind plötzlich überall. Bevor ich richtig reagieren kann liege ich in Unterwäsche vor ihm. Er richtet sich ein wenig auf, zieht sein Hemd aus und wirft es mir ins Gesicht.

Verwirrt beobachte ich, wie er ins angrenzende Bad geht.

Äh, hallo?

Folge ihm zögernd, sein Hemd in der Hand haltend.

"Zieh es an. Die Poren der Haut öffnen sich bei sexueller Erregung, so ist die Aufnahme meines Geruchs effektiver."

Er wirft die Tür vor meiner Nase zu und kurze Zeit später rauscht die Dusche.

Sehr wütend und enttäuschter, als ich zugeben werde, sollte er mich noch so foltern, ziehe ich meinen BH aus und schlüpfe in sein Hemd.

Verdammter Slytherin.

Spüre immer noch seine unglaublich sanften Lippen auf meinem Mund, diese kraftvollen Hände, die genau zu wissen scheinen, wo sie mich wie berühren müssen, diese schwarzen Augen, die erstaunlich cool...

Verdammter Slytherin!!

Und verdammtes, naives Huhn.

In seinen Augen stand kein bißchen Leidenschaft oder Verlangen, ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass er mich verarscht. Und erregt war er auch nicht, hab mich ja oft und fest genug gegen ihn gepresst... Oh Mann, wie albern. Bin ich ihm tatsächlich und noch dazu bereitwillig in die Falle getappt.

Memo: Jahrelange Enthaltsamkeit führt dazu, sich dem gemeinsten unter den Fiesesten an den Hals zu werfen.

Therapie: Mehr Kontakt zur Männerwelt.

Klar, Tonks, die Männer werden Dir zu Füßen liegen, sofern sie es schaffen, ihre Angst vor meinem bestimmt eifersüchtigen _Freund_, zu verdrängen. Mein _Freund_, der zufällig ein paar nette Mittelchen kennt, um sich äußerst effektiv und unerkannt zu rächen... Ha ha.

Drehe mich auf die Seite und stelle mich schlafend, als er schließlich ganz am anderen Ende des Bettes hereinschlüpft und uns beide zudeckt.

***

*gg* istina. mehr heute am späten Abend. komme ab 21 Uhr wieder an pc. Bussi und klickt bitte!!


	29. Neidische Slytherins

nicht vergessen, Slytherin durch und durch...gg

danke für die lieben Reviews, werde unsere Helden wohl bißchen schmusiger werden lassen müssen, wenn eine was dagegen hat, möge sie ihren Finger in die Luft strecken...gg

***

Schummriges Licht.

Verdammte Haare.

Pffft. Pffft.

Mist, bin eigentlich zu faul mich zu bewegen. Aber diese blöden Haare kitzeln mich an der Nase. Was soll eigentlich diese düstere Farbe, hab wohl schlecht geträumt...

Also Augen zu und Haare pink!

Hm.

Augen feste zu und Haare PINK!!

Okay, meine Schaltkreise sind morgens noch nicht wirklich funktionstüchtig. Wird besser nach dem ersten Kaffee.

Streiche mir meine dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht und erschrecke fast zu Tode, als ein warmer Hauch über meinen Handrücken streicht.

Oh nein. Ich neige zu ausgeprägtem Bettzeugwrestling, habe hoffentlich nicht ausgerechnet hier... Oh Shit.

Taste mit der Hand unters Kopfkissen, finde meinen Zauberstab und öffne die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge.

Dank des kümmerlichen Sonnenlichts, das wohl zu schüchtern zu sein scheint, hier herein zu kommen erkenne ich, dass ich diagonal im Bett liege, auf dem Rücken, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und um die Bettdecke gewickelten Beinen.

Mein Kopf ruht neben Snapes Schulter und es waren wohl seine Haare, die mich gekitzelt haben.

Was meine erfolglosen Versuche erklärt, sie pink werden zu lassen.

Er atmet ruhig, schläft wohl noch.

Drehe mich vorsichtig auf die Seite und begutachte seinen unbekleideten Oberkörper.

Sieht irgendwie komisch aus. Öffne die Vorhänge ganz und spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Seine mir zugewandte linke Seite ist total entstellt, die Haut auf seinem kompletten linken Arm sieht aus, als hätte jemand Wachs darauf geträufelt und trocknen lassen. Nur der Bereich um das nun blasse Mal ist unversehrt.

Seine Brust ist völlig haarlos, die alten Narben, die Remus verursacht hat sind nur noch an seinem Hals zu sehen, doch auch dort ist sie durch die verdeckende Brandnarbe nur für Eingeweihte zu erkennen.

Meine linke Hand streicht vorsichtig über die wulstige Haut auf seinem Bauch. Auch sein Nabel sieht verzogen aus. Ich erstarre kurz, als er seinen Kopf zu mir dreht.

Doch er schläft offenbar tief, was mich ein wenig übermütig werden lässt.

Schiebe vorsichtig den Hosenbund seiner schwarzen Pyjamahose ein bißchen runter, will eigentlich nur sehen, ob die Haut dort auch so schlimm ist und ob er noch irgendwo Haare hat, als seine Hand plötzlich nach unten schießt und er mein Handgelenk so fest hält, dass fast unmittelbar meine Finger anfangen zu kribbeln.

"Morgen", strahle ich ihn an und versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

"Was genau hast Du vor?", fragt er drohend und mein Blick wandert grübelnd zu seiner Hand, die meine so unnachgiebig fest hält.

Sie befindet sich knapp über seinem Hosenbund.

"Äh..."

Er wirft meinen Arm auf mich drauf und schiebt ohne besondere Mühe meinen gesamten Körper auf meine Seite des Bettes.

"Ich schlafe schon immer un..."

"Ein Niffler würde ruhiger in einem Bett aus Gold schlafen."

Er reibt leicht über seine Brust.

"Entschuldige, ich wollte Dir nicht weh tun", murmle ich.

"Es tut nicht weh. Nicht mehr. Die Nervenenden sind zerstört."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass solche Narben bleiben", flüstere ich und versuche ihn nicht allzu mitleidig anzusehen.

"Es war schwarze Magie. Nur Verbrennungen mit normalem Feuer verheilen spurlos."

Setze mich in Schneidersitz und berühre die Überbleibsel von Remus´ Narbe unter seinem Hals.

"Jetzt weiß ich, wieso Du immer so viel an hast..."

Er nimmt meine Hand und legt sie in meinen Schoß, steht auf und während er ins Bad verschwindet, starre ich auf die zahlreichen silbernen Striche auf seinem Rücken. Die Beilwunde ist offenbar komplett verheilt, zumindest jenseits des Hosenbundes.

Betaste meine Stirn, wie lächerlich unscheinbar meine eigene Narbe ist, die ich natürlich verschwinden lassen kann, wenn ich will.

Ein paar Minuten später kommt er komplett angezogen inklusive Gehrock wieder heraus.

"Du kannst natürlich zurück in Dein Appartement gehen."

Schwinge die Beine aus dem Bett und stell mich hin. Sein Blick wandert an seinem Hemd, welches mir bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reicht, herunter und bleibt kurz an meinem schwarzen Slip hängen, der natürlich hindurchschimmert.

"Okay. Ich bring es Dir gleich zurück."

Ich schlüpfe in meine Stiefel und raffe meine Sachen zusammen, die ich in der Hand behalte.

Tripple an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer , öffne die Tür und schau nach, ob die Luft rein ist.

Kein Mensch zu sehen.

Drei Schritte später stehe ich vor meiner Tür, die sich etwas weiter den Flur runter auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befindet.

Neben dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Meine Hose rutscht mir aus der Hand und ich bücke mich leise fluchend danach, als mich plötzlich jemand an den Haaren packt und ich durch eine Tür geschleift werde.

Ich umklammere mit beiden Händen den Arm meines Angreifers und werde kraftvoll nach vorne gestoßen.

Vielstimmiges Gelächter erklingt.

Erhebe mich langsam vom Kaminvorleger, auf dem ich gelandet bin und sehe mich um.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, alle Juniors kringeln sich vor Lachen und nicht wenige starren auf meinen ziemlich unzulänglich bekleideten Körper.

Draco schlendert lässig auf mich zu und richtet seinen Blick nun ungeniert auf meinen Busen.

Er streckt seine Hand aus und erweitert den Ausschnitt ein wenig, in dem er den Kragen etwas zur Seite schiebt.

"Soso, jetzt rennst Du schon in seinen Sachen rum, ja. Wie romantisch."

Er dreht sich beifallheischend zu den anderen herum, sie sofort gehorsam lachen.

"Hättest Du ´s lieber, wenn ich in Deinen rumrenne?"

Sein Kopf schießt zu mir herum und kurz sieht es so aus, als wolle er mich schlagen.

"Verdammte Hure, wage es ja nicht so mit mir zu reden! Glaub nur nicht, ich würde Dich nicht durchschauen! Freundest Dich hier mit allen und jedem an und verkaufst Informationen ans Ministerium. Nun, wir werden sehen, wie lange es noch bestehen bleibt..."

Wieder lachen alle.

"Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, es nimmt Dir jemand ab, dass Du ihn freiwillig ran lässt! Ganz ohne Hintergrundgedanken? So langsam verstehe ich, was er an Dir findet", sein Blick wandert wieder mehrmals an mir hoch und runter.

"Bist schon knackig und biegsam bestimmt auch, ich hab Dich fliegen sehen."

"Mach Dir keine Hoffnungen Draco, Du wärst mir in jeder Hinsicht unterlegen, in jeder!"

Irgendjemand lacht kurz auf, verstummt aber sofort, als Draco ihn mit mörderischem Blick ansieht.

"Wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir beide uns an einem _anderen_ Ort treffen, vielleicht bist Du dann ein wenig netter zu mir", flüstert er mir zu und streicht kurz über seinen linken Unterarm.

"Auch dann wärst Du mir unterlegen", antworte ich lächelnd und bin mir nun ziemlich sicher, dass Harry Recht hat.

Nähere mich seinem Ohr.

"Selbst wenn, wir uns _woanders_ treffen, mein Kleiner, Du bist wie lange dabei? eine halbe Sunde? Ich hingegen, bin die Frau, die sich Sein Vize ausgesucht hat, ich denke, das macht mich ein wenig ranghöher als Dich."

Er fängt an zu grinsen und streicht mit seinem Handrücken über meine Dank der im Kerker herrschenden Kälte aufgerichteten linke Brustwarze.

"Malfoy..." zischt Goyle warnend, doch Draco grinst noch stärker.

"Sein Vize, wie Du ihn nennst, ist aber nicht hier."

Jetzt fange ich an zu grinsen, Draco scheint ein wenig verunsichert und muss heftig schlucken.

Er dreht den Kopf nach links, wo Snape wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist.

Nutze den Moment und ramme ihm mit voller Kraft mein Knie zwischen seine Beine.

Verdammt, das gibt nen blauen Fleck!

Er klappt sofort zusammen und windet sich nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden.

"Du hast Deinen Zauberstab in meinem Schlafzimmer liegen lassen", sagt Snape unbeeindruckt und reicht mir meinen Stab, den ich lächelnd entgegen nehme. Steige beim Hinausgehen auf Draco drauf und nehme ein wenig schadenfroh zur Kenntnis, dass Snape noch im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben ist.

Sammle im Flur meine Klamotten auf und springe erst einmal unter die Dusche.

Schlangennester scheinen erstaunlich schmutzig zu sein.

Kann danach vor lauter Dampf nichts mehr sehen und trete nackt in mein Wohnzimmer, durchsuche meinen Kleiderschrank und lasse gleichzeitig meine Haare von einem verzauberten Föhn trocknen, der mit auf Schritt und Tritt folgt.

"Wo hab ich denn..."

Suche das Zimmer nach meinem zweiten Netzstrumpf ab und sehe auf diesem Weg auch Richtung Tür.

"Herrgott Snape!"

Er steht lässig am Türrahmen angelehnt und beobachtet mich.

Meine Haare werden wieder sehr lang, er verzieht leicht die Mundwinkel nach oben. Der Föhn schwebt ins Bad und hängt sich selber auf.

"Du solltest besser auf Deine Sicherheit achten."

"Seltsam, jetzt da Du mich fickst, wie Greyback es so charmant formuliert hat, dachte ich eigentlich, dass mir von _euch_ zumindest keine Gefahr droht."

"Du vergisst, dass nicht jeder mit der Wahl des Dunklen Lords zufrieden ist."

"Wo Du gerade davon sprichst, was hat Draco eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir?"

"Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich Hoffnungen gemacht, eines Tages die Nachfolge seines Vaters als Vize anzutreten."

"Ach nein, wirklich? Für wie blöd hält Du mich eigentlich. Das weiß ich wohl."

Er kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich weiche automatisch zurück.

"Gestern warst Du nicht so schüchtern."

Werde sofort rot und wünsche ihm die Pest an den Hals.

"Seit wann ist er Mitglied?"

"Noch nicht lange."

"Wieso hast Du das nicht gesagt?"

"Du hast nicht gefragt. Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass er sich selbst verrät. Potter verdächtigt ihn bereits, wer hätte das gedacht."

"Wieso ist es wichtig, dass er sich selbst verrät?"

"Es ist wichtig, weil es ihm dabei hilft, von seinem hohen Ross herunter zu fallen. Sein Ego ist noch nicht ausreichend geschädigt, er hat ernsthaft Bedingungen über seinen Auftrag verhandelt."

"Auftrag? Welchen Auftrag?"

"Der Lord hat ihn aufgenommen, obwohl er sich noch nicht als würdig erwiesen hat. Er hat ihm einen wichtigen Auftrag erteilt, sollte er scheitern, wovon Er und ich ausgehen... Nun ja, Er ist nicht besonders geduldig."

"Wieso nimmt er ihn dann auf, wenn er sowieso denkt, dass er nix taugt als Todesser."

"Damit Er ihn finden kann, wenn Draco wegläuft."

Oh. Aufspürzauber des Mals. Na toll. Und Draco ist bestimmt besonders stolz, dass er gezeichnet wurde.

Ich schließe meine Augen.

"Das Halsband war sein Werk?"

"Ja, wenngleich es nicht die richtige Person getroffen hat."

"Wen sollte es treffen?"

Harry, es kann nur Harry sein.

"Den Schulleiter."

Reiße meine Augen verwundert auf.

"Dumbledore? Draco soll Albus töten und er glaubt ernsthaft, dass es ihm gelingen könnte? Er muss größenwahnsinniger sein, als ich dachte."

Erinnere mich dunkel an etwas.

"Narzissa. Was wollte sie bei Dir?"

Das rote Leuchten.

"Sie hat mich gebeten, den Lord zu überreden, nicht Draco für das Versagen seines Vaters zu bestrafen."

"Du hast es ihr versprochen. Mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur."

"Nein."

"Severus, ich hab die drei roten Blitze durchs Fenster gesehen. Das war definitiv ein Unbrechbarer."

"Ja. War es."

"Aber?"

"Aber ich habe nicht versprochen, den Lord zu überreden."

"Sondern?"

Er schweigt.

Oh verdammt.

"Du hast geschworen, Dracos Auftrag auszuführen. Statt ihm."

Sein erneutes Schweigen ist Antwort genug.

Ich stürme Richtung Tür.

"Wo willst Du hin?" Er hält mich an den Oberarmen fest.

"Ich gehe zu Albus. Er muss das erfahren." Versuche ihn abzuschütteln.

"Nymphadora..."

"Lass mich los."

"Nympha..."

"Ich sagte Du sollst mich los lassen!"

"Erstens bist Du nackt", verdammt hatte ich vergessen.

"Und zweitens", fährt er fort, während ich in meine Klamotten schlüpfe, "habe ich auf Dumbledores Anweisung gehandelt."

Mein Hirn braucht einige Sekunden, bis es die neuen Informationen verarbeitet hat.

"Aber... er hat Dir gesagt, Du sollst das tun?"

Er nickt.

"Aber, wenn Du einen unbrechbaren Schwur brichst... musst Du ..."

"Sterben. Ja. Ich habe nicht vor ihn zu brechen."

"Aber Du hast auch Dumbledore gegenüber einen unbrechbaren Schwur bezüglich Deiner Loyalität geleistet, also wirst Du einen brechen müssen."

Seine Augen verengen sich plötzlich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

"Ich meine, niemand würde es als loyal ansehen, wenn Du ihn tötest."

"Es sei denn, er verlangt es von mir."

Oh, der Dementorenfluch.

"Woher weißt Du davon?", fragt er plötzlich leise.

"Was wovon?"

"Von meinem unbrechbaren Schwur an ihn."

Meine Wangen werden heiß. Verdammt ich blöde Kuh.

"Ich weiß nicht... Minerva hat es mir im Vertrauen erzählt, weil ich mir am Anfang nicht sicher war, ob ich Dir trauen kann."

Seine Miene entspannt sich etwas und ich bin unglaublich froh, dass ich Okklumentik so gut beherrsche.

"Du kannst übrigens nicht zu ihm, er ist nicht hier."

"Wer?"

"Der Schulleiter."

"Oh, wo ist er?"

Er sagt etwas, dass klingt wie - mit Potter Horkruxe suchen- was ja wohl kaum stimmen kann.

Seinem Gesicht nach, muss es stimmen.

Wieso erzählt mir hier eigentlich nie jemand was.

Bevor ich ihn wütend zurecht weisen kann, rutscht ein Pergament unter meiner Tür durch und bleibt vor Snape in der Luft stehen. Es entfaltet sich und fängt an mit der Stimme von Slughorn zu sprechen.

_"Severus, alter Freund, hiermit lade ich Sie und ihre reizende Freundin zu einer kleinen Weihnachtsfeier in meinem Büro ein, es werden nur Freunde und ausgesuchte Gäste erscheinen, ich bitte um festliche Kleidung, es darf getanzt werden! In tiefer Vorfreude auf ein besinnliches Fest, ihr Horace Slughorn._

_PS: Bitte sofort mit Ja antworten, sonst werden Sie es nie los."_

Snape begutachtet das Wirrwar in meinem Kleiderschrank, während das Pergament anfängt Weihnachtslieder zu singen.

"Du solltest Dir etwas festliches zulegen", sagt er und tippt das nervende Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab an.

Ich sehe, wie darauf "Ja, 2 Personen" erscheint und es wieder unter meiner Tür durch hinaus rutscht.

Also muss ich shoppen gehen.

Uärgh.

***

gg* es ist 0:46, ich schaff noch eins, versprochen...Bussi


	30. Shoppen mit mir

Hi Leute, bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, aber man(n) hat mich einfach nicht an Pc gelassen...dafür gibt' s jetzt tippfehlerfreie Kapitel in Zukunft, denn zu Schatzis Updates gehört auch ein besseres Schreibprogramm als wortpad... extra für seine Autorin **gg** geholt... okay. Shoppen mit Tonks...

***

"Miss? Miss? Oh Sie sehen bezaubernd aus?" ruft Mme. Malkin verzückt, als ich mit einem Kleid ihrer Wahl aus der Kabine trete.

Es ist bonbonrosa, hat Puffärmel?? oder wie auch immer das heißt und eine riesige Schleife über meinem Hintern.

"Haben Sie nichts schlichteres?"

"Aber nicht doch, Kindchen, Sie sagten, es ist für eine Weihnachtsparty- Schrägstrich- -ball. Das würde ausgezeichnet zu diesem Anlass passen."

Blicke sehnsüchtig zu meinen Stiefeln, Hotpants und dem Kapuzenshirt, welche Mme. Malkin mit spitzen Fingern auf einen Sessel gelegt hat und sehe gerade noch, wie Hermine und Luna am Schaufenster vorbeilaufen.

Ich reiße mir das Kleid vom Leib, zaubere mir meine Sachen an und rufe Mme. etwas von Noteinsatz zu.

***

"Hermine? Luna? Wartet kurz!"

Sie bleiben stehen und strahlen mich freudig überrascht an.

"Tonks, was machst Du denn hier?"

Ich blicke mich verwirrt um.

"Was macht ihr denn hier? Wer begleitet Euch?"

"Tonks, na das ist ja eine Überraschung", vernehme ich eine vertraute Stimme hinter uns.

"Molly, was machst Du hier?"

"Die Mädchen haben mich gebeten, sie zu begleiten, damit sie sich was nettes kaufen können. Ich nehme an, Du bist aus dem gleichen Grund hier."

Sehe die Mädels etwas strafend an.

"Es würde euch nicht schaden, wenn ihr euch ab und zu mit mir unterhalten würdet, ihr hättet mit mir kommen können, dann hätte Molly nicht extra herkommen müssen!"

"Oh nein, schon gut, ich muss sowieso zu den Zwillingen. Die Mädchen sind noch etwas unentschlossen, wir waren aber eigentlich schon in jedem Laden hier..."

Ginny kommt hinzu und begrüßt mich lächelnd.

"Mom, wir können ja jetzt mit Tonks gehen, dann kannst Du in Ruhe Fred und George bemuttern."

"Ich weiß nicht, meinst Du?"

"Klar, gerne, kommt mit."

Molly sieht uns etwas besorgt an.

"Molly, ich denke nicht, dass jemand versuchen würde, uns bzw. _mich_ zu überfallen."

Sie hat den Wink verstanden und lässt uns beruhigt losziehen. Wir haken uns untereinander ein und schlendern als muntere Vierergruppe durch London.

"Geht ihr freiwillig hin, oder werdet ihr gezwungen, wie ich."

"Beides", antwortet Ginny.

"Luna geht mit Harry, ich gehe mit Dean bzw. er mit mir und Hermine geht mit Cormac."

"Oh wow, Cormac `Schrank` McLaggen? Schafft er es wenigstens, Deinen Namen richtig auszusprechen?"

Luna bricht in hysterisches Gelächter aus und Ginny kichert in sich hinein.

"Also, er ist wirklich nett. Manchmal. Und er ist ein guter Schüler. Und guter Spieler."

"Und nicht zu vergessen, Ron hasst ihn", kichert Ginny.

Hermine sieht sie sofort missbilligend an.

"Du versuchst Ron eifersüchtig zu machen?"

"Was quatsch nein, wieso sollte ich?"

"Hermine Hermine, zwischen euch knistert ´s ziemlich heftig, fast so stark, wie zwischen Harry..."

Ups.

"Harry? Und wem?"

"Und Cho damals", weiche ich aus.

"Tonks, nur weil man Dir Deine Gefühle ansieht, heißt das nicht, dass das bei allen anderen auch so ist."

"Was soll das denn heißen?", frage ich Hermine skeptisch.

"Na ich finde, man sieht, dass Du Professor Snape wirklich magst. Und er ist auch ein bißchen weniger fies, wenn Du dabei bist. Das mit Katies Fluch war sehr beeindruckend. Oder mit Greyback. Ich meine, er hatte die Situation absolut unter Kontrolle! Ein wirklich beeindruckender Zauberer.."

"Gott, Hermine Du kannst aufhören zu schwärmen. Dann doch lieber Cormac! Ich meine, der wäscht sich wenigstens die Haare",schüttelt sich Ginny.

"Severus auch, er benutzt nur so ein Öl, damit seine Haare nicht immer nach Rauch stinken", erkläre ich ärgerlich.

Schweigen. Ginny und Hermine sehen mich an, als hätte ich gerade etwas sehr intimes ausgeplaudert.

„Fragt nicht, wenn ihr es nicht wissen wollt."

„Wir haben ja nicht.."

„Los, ich brauch was festliches...Hmpf."

Wir stöbern eine Weile in verschiedenen Läden herum, bis endlich alle inklusive mir zufrieden sind. Es ist längst dunkel und wir beschließen gerade, uns auf den Rückweg zu machen, als plötzlich Luna sich zu Wort meldet.

"Dieser Mann dort, er verfolgt uns seit dem Schuhladen."

Drehe mich um und lasse meine Einkaufstasche fallen.

Eliot Owens, Chefausbilder der Auroren und wie ich seit neuestem weiß, seit drei Jahren _Mitglied_.

Er trägt einen edlen, schwarzen Reisemantel und hat die Kapuze tief im Gesicht.

"Verzeihen, Sie, Miss Tonks, Ihre Anwesenheit wird erwünscht."

"Der Minister braucht mich?", frage ich charmant lächelnd.

Er lächelt und schiebt die Kapuze seines Reiseumhangs zurück.

„Nein."

Die Mädels sehen mich beunruhigt an, Hermine und Ginny sind kurz davor, ihre Zauberstäbe zu zücken.

Sein Blick wandert über Lunas blondes Haar, danach über Ginnys rotes.

Ich stelle mich vor ihn und hoffe inbrünstig, dass er nicht auf Streit aus ist.

"Mr. Owens, Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich von Ihnen irgendwo hin bringen lasse, ohne zu wissen, was mich dort erwartet."

Um seiner Einladung mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, winkelt er seinen linken Arm an und lächelt mich wieder an.

Ich lächle zurück.

"Verstehe, wissen Sie, _dorthin_ bringt mich nur ein Mann: Meiner. Wenn Sie gestatten", sage ich und schieb ihn zur Seite.

Die Mädels vor mir hertreibend, kann ich gerade noch so verstehen, was er sagt.

"Ohne Dich ist Snape ein Nichts!"

Treibe die Mädchen an und nach zahlreichen verwinkelten Abzweigungen betreten wir schließlich Fred und Georges Laden.

Muss mich setzen.

"Mein Gott, Tonks, das war eine offene Morddrohung!", flüstert Hermine. Ich nicke mechanisch.

"WAS?", kreischt Molly, die plötzlich hinter uns steht.

"Da war ein Todesser, er sagte, dass Snape ohne Tonks nichts wert ist, er war wirklich dreist."

Molly schwingt ihren Zauberstab und ein Silber-Huhn flattert durch die Wand.

"Was tust Du?"

"Ich rufe Severus her, ich lass euch nicht allein zurück gehen!"

Springe wütend auf.

"Verdammt Molly, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, auf drei Schülerinnen aufzupassen, ich..."

"Mom, wir hätten sie ja begleiten können", meldet sich Fred oder George.

"Nein, keine Widerrede, zwecklos. Ich denke nicht, dass es lange...Ah Severus, gut."

Snape tritt durch die grellbeleuchtete Tür und scheint einen Moment geblendet von all den kreischenden, schrillen, leuchtenden Dingen um ihn herum.

Er schenkt Fred und George, die in ihren magentafarbenen Umhängen an der Theke stehen nur einen kurzen Blick und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust.

"Wo sind sie?"

"Wer?", frage ich verwirrt und sehe Molly an, die ein wenig errötet.

Er geht auf sie zu und sieht etwas genervt aus.

Sein Umhang rutscht ein bißchen auseinander, er trägt das Todesserhemd darunter.

"Wieso rufst Du mich her und bittest mich darum, meine `Jungs` zurückzupfeifen."

Molly sieht zu Boden.

"Es war nur einer, Severus, Owens um genau zu sein", erkläre ich und er sieht mich kurz an, als würde er sich Sorgen um meine Verfassung machen.

Ich schüttle den Kopf, mir geht´s gut.

"Er hat gedroht, ihr was anzutun", versucht Molly sich zu verteidigen und Snapes Kopf ruckt zurück zu mir.

"Was genau hat er gesagt?"

"Er sagte: Ohne Dich ist Snape ein Nichts". wiederholt Hermine und man sieht ihr an, wie unangenehm es ihr ist, so etwas schlechtes über ihren Lehrer zu sagen.

Zu aller Erstaunen fängt Snape an zu grinsen.

"Das war ein Fehler..Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, ist er nachher auch zugegen."

Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, in seinen Augen ist kurz etwas aufgeflackert, ich ziehe ernsthaft in Erwägung, mich um Owens´ Wohlbefinden zu sorgen.

"Das nächste Mal rufst Du mich erst, wenn mindestens zwei Seiner Anhänger sich gleichzeitig mit ihr duellieren", sagt er zu Molly gewandt und alle sehen ihn verwundert an.

Das kann man eindeutig als Lob verbuchen.

"Miss Weasley, Sie halten sich an Nymphadora. Sie beide kommen mit mir", sagt er und rauscht hinaus.

Ginny küsst schnell ihre Mutter und wir folgen ihm.

Er nimmt Hermine und Luna am Arm und nickt mir zu.

"Haupttor."

Ich reiche Ginny meinen Arm, doch sie beobachtet fasziniert, wie die drei lautlos verschwinden.

"Wow, hab noch nie gehört, dass einer mit zwei Begleitern appariert ist..."

Sie nimmt meinen Arm und zwei Sekunden später stehen wir neben Snape und den beiden anderen.

Das Tor öffnet sich und alle drei rennen rein.

Kann hören, wie sie schon wieder über ihr Partyoutfit reden.

Snape führt mich neben sich her bis hinunter in sein unterirdisches Labor.

Werde mich weder schnell an die Weberknechte, noch an den Blutgeruch hier drin gewöhnen.

Er zieht seine Todessersachen aus und fährt mit seiner Arbeit an zwei Kesseln fort.

"Du traust mir zu, es gleichzeitig mit zwei Todessern aufzunehmen?", frage ich ihn und greife nach einer Flasche mit hellrosa Inhalt.

"Sicher, Du bist immerhin sehr gut ausgebildet. Du solltest Handschuhe tragen."

Stelle die Flasche wieder hin und wische überflüssigerweise meine Hand am Pulli ab.

"Was ist das, es sieht seltsam aus."

"Vampirblut."

"Wie kommst Du denn daran?", frage ich erstaunt, denn Vampire leben eigentlich weit weg, verborgen und unter sich.

"Du wirst nachher zwei auf der Party kennenlernen."

"Oh, super. Warum ist es so hell?"

"Vampire sind eigentlich tot, ihre Organe sterben ab. Und ihr Knochenmark."

"Ach ja, deswegen können sie kein Blut mehr bilden und sind auf das anderer Leute angewiesen... Und Slug hat tatsächlich zwei eingeladen? Wo sind sie jetzt?"

"Im Moment sind sie im Wald."

"Was machen sie im Wald?"

"Sich kopfüber an Bäume hängen."

Sehe überrascht auf.

"Sie helfen mir mit einigen Zutaten, die sich nur Untoten zeigen."

Bestimmt nicht für gewöhnliche Heiltränke...

Er legt seinen Rührstab zur Seite und friert die Tränke in den Kesseln ein.

"Ich möchte, dass Du das Schloss nicht mehr ohne mich verlässt."

"Pft, klar."

Sein Blick verhärtet sich und er tritt dicht vor mich.

"Ich möchte nicht - und ich bin sicher Dumbledore auch nicht - dass Dir etwas passiert."

Seine Hand streicht über meinen Arm und ich bekomme sofort Gänsehaut.

"Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich, Professor?", frage ich mit Muggelhollywoodaugenaufschlag.

"Berechtigte, ja."

"Das heißt, Sie können im Moment vielleicht eventuell meine Gegenwart unter etwas weniger Qualen ertragen?"

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich das nicht erwartet habe, aber, ich habe in der Tat schon mehr gelitten."

"Wie nett. Und das aus dem Mund eines Mannes, der ein behütetes Leben führt", schmolle ich.

Sein Blick wird ernst.

„Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass Dir etwas passiert. Ich finde, wir arbeiten gut zusammen."

Er drückt meinen Arm und geht voraus in seine Wohnung zurück.

Bleibe einigermaßen verwirrt stehen.

Okay, ich fange wirklich an, ihn zu mögen, ist das zu fassen?

Aber er fängt wohl auch an, mich ein wenig weniger zu hassen.

Na, gehasst hat er mich vielleicht nicht, aber ich war nicht gerade seine beste Freundin.

„Komm endlich, ich habe den Fotografen des Tagespropheten schon hier."

Hä was ?

„Wie meinen?"

Er kommt zurück und lächelt charmant?!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es viele Fotos von Dir in etwas festlichem gibt."

_Grrrrrrr_

***

okay, diesmal schwör ich bei meinem Augenlicht, dass heute noch eins kommt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen istina


	31. Rumänische Untote und ihre Freunde

***

Schreite _Ha ha_ an Snapes Arm die Treppe hoch zur Slug- Club- Weihnachtsparty im Büro des Gastgebers, das sich oberhalb des VgdDK- Klassenraumes befindet.

Snape hatte sich geweigert- nicht ohne Grund- sein Büro und Wohnraum im Kerker zu verlassen.

Denke mal, es überschreitet selbst Albus´ Fähigkeiten, ein unterirdisches Labor inklusive Geheimgängen und Neunzig Quadratmeter Wohnung so weit nach oben ins Schloss zu manövrieren.

Trage aus Gründen der Grazie flache Ballerinas in Blutrot, hautfarbene Seidenstrümpfe, ein schwarzes, schulterfreies, knielanges Kleid mit einem breiten ebenfalls blutroten Gürtel, darüber ein dünnes, durchsichtiges - daher überflüssiges aber egal - Bolerojäckchen und ... Rubinohrstecker.

Snape hat mir tatsächlich Ohrstecker geschenkt.

Hoffe schon die Ganze Zeit, dass keiner weiß, was die Wert sind und sie mir vom Ohr reißt...

Mein Haar offen und pink, aus Gründen der Rebellion.

Snape trägt seine üblichen, vielschichtigen Klamotten, allerdings ist der Stoff seines Gehrocks von feinerer Art und er hat auf den Umhang verzichtet. Ausnahmsweise.

Er schnaubt unwirsch, als wir die dröhnende Musik hören, die aus Slughors Büro schallt.

„Severus, Nymphadora, oder Dora? Oder Nymphe?", begrüßt uns Horace kichernd und stupst Snape mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Tonks, einfach Tonks."

„Och kommen Sie, das ist doch Ihr Nachname, was wenn Sie verheiratet sind, soll man Sie dann Snape rufen?", kichert er hinter seinem riesigen Schnurrbart und Snape reißt ihm sein Whiskeyglas aus der Hand.

„Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich zügeln, Horace."

„Nun, ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich vertrage und außerdem bin ich in der Lage, mir um einen fürchterlichen Morgen zu umgehen, einen Trank brauen zu können, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, mein Lieber. Oh Mister Owens, schön, dass Sie gekommen sind", ruft er quer durch den Raum und torkelt mit einem frischen Glas zu meinem netten Nachmittagsdate.

Owens nickt Snape respektvoll zu, der seinen Gruß leicht erwidert.

Mir wird immer noch schlecht beim Gedanken daran, dass ausgerechnet der Chefausbilder zu Seinen Anhängern gehört. Er ist natürlich zu wichtig, sich persönlich Arbeit mit den Azubis zu machen, aber zur Begrüßungsstunde und später beim überreichen der Diplome war er dabei. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob Moody es wusste.

Quatsch, natürlich wusste er es, Snape hat es bestimmt dem Orden erzählt und wenn ich so zurück denke, hat Mad- Eye kein gutes Haar an Owens gelassen.

„Ich werde das kaum ohne Alkohol ertragen, ich besorg uns was", sage ich zu meinem Begleiter, doch er schüttelt den Kopf und geht selbst.

Ich begrüße freudig die Mitglieder des Slug- Clubs, die ich kenne und treffe schließlich auf Hermine, Ginny und Harry, der in Begleitung von Luna erscheint. Sie sieht recht hübsch aus in ihrem silbernen Kleid und Hermines ist ´ne Wucht.

Ihr Rock ist knöchellang und golden, das Oberteil rot und reich bestickt.

Gryffindorfarben zu Ehren des Hüters. Fragt sich nur welchen der beiden.

Nur ihre Haare hat sie scheinbar nicht hinbekommen, ihre Frisur löst sich wieder in Wohlgefallen auf.

„Nein, vergiss es, ich werde keine Sekunde mehr mit ihm zusammen.."

„Ärger im Paradies?", höhnt Snape hinter ihr und Harry ballt sofort seine Faust in seiner Tasche.

Er reicht mir ein Glas Rotwein und stellt sich dicht neben mich.

„Siehst Du die beiden Männer bei Horace?", flüstert er mir gut für meine Freunde hörbar zu, die sofort zu Slughorn sehen.

„Vampire", flüstert Hermine ehrfürchtig und Ginny sieht mich zweifelnd an.

Sie hören dem wild mit den Armen gestikulierenden Gastgeber offenbar nicht zu, ihre dunklen Augen huschen durch die Menge.

Sie entdecken uns und gleiten, anders kann man ihre Art zu gehen nicht nennen, zu uns herüber.

Sie verbeugen sich tief vor Snape, der etwas in einer fremden Sprache sagt.

Der größere von ihnen reicht Snape einen Stoffbeutel, aus dem ein eigenartiger Geruch kommt.

„Will ich wissen, was da drin ist?", frage ich ihn naserümpfend, auch die anderen haben ihren Abstand zu uns ein wenig vergrößert.

„Kitzpurfeleingeweide."

„Uärgh", macht Harry.

„Aber, wie haben Sie die gewonnen? Ich meine, dieser Parasit frisst sich doch sofort in alles Magische", fragt Ginny, immer noch fasziniert auf diesen Beutel starrend.

„Miss Weasley, es ist mir also tatsächlich gelungen, einem Mitglied ihrer Familie etwas beizubringen", beginnt Snape und Ginny wird ein bißchen rot.

„Vampire haben ihre eigene Art von Magie, die Ihnen zwar übermenschliche Kräfte beschert, aber zaubern können sie nicht."

„Ihr Haar riecht ausgezeichnet", flüstert plötzlich einer der Vampire hinter mir und ich lasse zutiefst erschrocken mein Glas fallen, welches Snape sofort repariert und Ginny den Boden reinigt.

„Gute Teamarbeit", murmle ich verlegen.

Die beiden sprechen noch eine Weile mit Snape in dieser harten Sprache und verschwinden dann sehr zu Slugs Bedauern wieder.

„Sie sprechen rumänisch?", fragt Hermine Snape mit großen Augen.

„Das ist eine der Grundvorraussetzungen, wenn man vor hat, in Rumänien zu studieren, Miss Granger."

„Wow, dann sind sie Alchemist, oder nicht?", fragt sie mit noch größeren Augen.

„Wieso, wird man das automatisch in Rumänien?", fragt Harry.

„Rumänien? Faszinierendes Land, sehr warmherzige, wenn auch äußerlich schroffe Bewohner", schaltet sich Slughorn ein, der nun wieder bei uns steht.

Hermine sieht ihn ungewohnt böse an, wieso muss er auch ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen, und das Gespräch an sich reißen, wo Snape doch gerade eben dabei war, ihre Neugier zu befriedigen.

„Was riecht hier so?"

„Kitzpurfeleingeweide", antworten wir alle – außer Snape- im Chor und Slughorn verschluckt sich heftig an seinem Whiskey.

„Woher haben Sie die?"

„Von Ihren zwei besonderen Gästen", antwortet Snape schlicht und nimmt den Beutel aus Slughors Reichweite, denn der starrt darauf, als wäre pures Gold darin.

„Aber wieso sollten die Ihnen helfen? Ich meine, Vampire halten sich für noch edler als reinblütige Zauberer, mir ist kein Fall bekannt, in dem Sie Menschen halfen..."

Sein Blick wandert von Snapes Beutel zu Snapes linkem Arm.

Er sieht kurz hoch in seine Augen, ich erkenne für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Grauen darin, doch dann wendet er sich schnell wieder an Harry.

„Also, mein Lieber, wie Sie den Sud des lebenden Todes so perfekt gebraut haben, dachte ich, das kann er nur von Ihnen gelernt haben, Severus", versucht Slughorn das Gespräch in eine unverfänglichere Richtung zu lenken.

„Merkwürdig, ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass ich es geschafft hätte, Sie je dazu zu bringen, bei mir etwas zu lernen", sagt Snape leise und sieht Harry komisch misstrauisch an.

„Meine Rede! Ein Naturtalent! Genau wie seine Mutter! Ich glaube, nicht einmal Sie, Severus, haben es beim ersten Versuch geschafft, den Sud so..."

„Horace, tanzen Sie mit mir?", rufe ich dazwischen, denn sowohl Harry als auch Snape sehen aus, als würden sie ihn demnächst bis ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen.

Slug nimmt bereitwillig meinen Arm und führt mich zur Tanzfläche.

Er packt mich herzhaft um die Taille, wobei es mir ziemlich schwer fällt, gerade zu stehen, da sein riesiger Bauch und seine feste Umarmung mich in eine relativ gekrümmte Haltung zwingen.

Eigentlich drehen wir uns nur langsam auf der Stelle, worüber ich nicht unglücklich bin, denn meine Tanzkünste halten sich in Grenzen. Auch seine, wie ich nach wenigen Minuten und mehreren zehenzerquetschenden Fußtritten feststelle.

„Wissen Sie, Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, meine Liebe, Ihr Severus ist wirklich eine gute Partie", schwärmt er und zwinkert Snape neckisch zu.

„Sie müssen keine Werbung für ihn machen, Horace, ich weiß, was ich an ihm habe."

Seine Hand rutscht etwas zu tief und ich lege sie mir wieder nördlich meines Hinterns.

„Er behandelt Sie doch gut, oder?"

„Nein, ich habe eine ausgeprägte masochistische Ader und lass ihn seinen ganzen Frust wegen seiner dummen Schüler an mir auslassen", flöte ich und schiebe wieder seine Hand hoch.

Filch kommt plötzlich triumphierend herein geschlurft und zieht Draco am Ohr hinter sich her.

Drehe uns so, dass ich die Gruppe um Snape besser sehen kann, doch Filch bringt ihn zu Slug.

„Professor Slughorn, ich habe diesen Jungen in einem der Korridore oben herumlungern gesehen, damit verstößt er gegen die Schulregeln, die nächtliches Herumschleichen verbieten", zischt er schwer atmend.

„Na schön", ruft Malfoy und befreit sich aus Filchs Griff, „ ich habe versucht, mich hier reinzuschmuggeln, zufrieden?"

„Ich würde gerne ein Wort mit Ihnen reden, Draco", sagt Snape hinter Slug, der fürchterlich zusammenzuckt und sofort seine Hand von meinem Hintern nimmt, die wieder, von mir unbemerkt, runter gerutscht war.

Draco läuft wütend Snape hinterher, der mit ihm zusammen hinaus verschwindet. Slug packt mich- nun wieder mutiger wieder um die Taille - und wirbelt mich herum. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Harry den beiden Slytherins folgt, ich will ihn davon abhalten, doch Slug muss unbedingt noch was loswerden.

„Bestimmt wissen Sie von Severus´... besonderen ... Talenten", strahlt er mich an.

„Hm, da sind so viele, welche genau meinen Sie", grinse ich und lasse meine Wangen ein bißchen erröten.

„Oh, verstehe. Nein, ich meinte, Talente, die er da drüben ausgebildet hat."

Okay, jetzt bin ich neugierig.

Sehe ihn auffordernd an und ignoriere seine Hand, die wieder meine rechte Pobacke umschließt.

„Nach deren Gesetzen ist er Alchemist, hier wurde ihm allerdings aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit die Lizenz verweigert.

Wissen Sie, manche Talente scheinen sich wirklich zu vererben. Er ist ein Zaubertrankgenie, seine Mutter war auch sehr begabt, naja kein Wunder, bei den Vorfahren, nicht wahr?"

Okay, jetzt bin ich noch neugieriger.

„Oh, ich sehe, das wissen Sie nicht, vielleicht sollte nicht ausgerechnet ich Ihnen das erzählen", murmelt er verlegen.

„Nein nein, schon okay, sagen Sie es mir ruhig."

„Severus´Mutter ist eine der vielen Enkeltöchter eines sehr berühmten, _stein_reichen Alchemisten, der außerdem ein guter Freund von Dumbledore war."

„Sie meinen Flamel."

„Pst, es darf niemand wissen. Von _denen_."

„Dann sollten Sie etwas vorsichtiger mit Ihren Informationen umgehen, Professor."

„Pah, die sind sowieso hinter mir her, und zwar nicht deswegen, weil ich weiß, dass Severus in der Lage sein könnte, einen Stein herzustellen, könnte, sage ich, denn ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es stimmt."

Mein Kopf tut weh, wegen dem Whiskey und Slug.

Meine Füße tun weh, nur wegen Slug.

Dieser Mann scheint einen neuen Rekord über Zehen- quetschen abschließen zu wollen.

„Danke, Horace", sagt Snape, der wieder wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist und nimmt mich aus Slugs Armen.

Er streicht über meinen Hintern und sofort beschleunigt sich mein Puls.

„Er hat Dein Kleid zerknittert."

„Hm."

Gott, diese Augen wirken in dem gedämpften Kerzenlicht noch viel dunkler. So dunkel wie die der Vampire.

Er führt mich so geschickt, dass ich gar keine Möglichkeit habe ihm auf die Füße zu steigen und auch meine Zehen freuen sich über die neu gewonnene Freiheit.

Snape zieht mich enger an sich und ich lehne meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Was hat er Dir über mich erzählt", fragt er und ich hebe meinen Kopf.

Aus dieser Position könnte er mich hervorragend küssen.

„Nur dies und das."

„Ich brauche keine Legilimentik um zu sehen, dass Du lügst, Tonks."

Tonks, er hat mich Tonks genannt.

Ohne abfällige Betonung, einfach Tonks.

„Was wolltest Du von Draco? Ach ja , Harry ist euch gefolgt", flüstere ich ihm zu und lege wieder meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich habe ihm nur meine Hilfe angeboten. Bei seinem Auftrag. Er hat abgelehnt, denkt, ich will ihm seinen Ruhm stehlen."

„Er ist noch ein Kind, Severus, er sollte das nicht tun müssen."

„Er wird definitiv scheitern."

Ein neuer kalter Schauer durchfährt mich und ich drücke mich fest gegen ihn.

Zu meinem größten Erstaunen wehrt er sich nicht, hält mich sogar ein bißchen fester.

Wie wissen beide, was Dracos Scheitern bedeutet.

***

**weiter morgen um die gleiche zeit und nein, Sev ist bei mir kein vampir,,,gg...istina Review?**


	32. Magische Urologie

Wird am Schluss bissi eklig...istina

***

„Wieso zum Kuckuck traust Du ihm?", fragt Harry mich am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zu Hagrid.

„Harry, auch Du kannst ihm trauen, er weiß, was er tut, und vergiss nicht, auch..."

„Ja ja, Dumbledore vertraut ihm, ich weiß. Wisst ihr, dass ist immer euer einziges Argument, was wenn Dumbledore sich irrt?"

„Aber Harry, er hat uns und speziell Dir mehrfach das Leben gerettet, und Du hast gesehen, wie sehr er gelitten hat", versucht es Hermine.

„Wie oft hast Du ihn schon verdächtigt, und es war immer anders, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte."

„Komisch ist es trotzdem. Vampire helfen ihm, er bändigt Werwölfe, als wären sie Schoßhündchen, er zieht Flüche in sich rein, ohne Schaden zu nehmen, also ich stimme Harry zu, der Mann ist oberfaul. Also an ihm ist was oberfaul..Oder so", pflichtet Ron Harry bei.

„Und vergiss nicht seine Anfangsrede in Verteidigung, oder Ode an die Dunklen Künste, wie ich sie nenne", sagt wieder Harry.

„Das hatten wir schon, Harry, denk doch nur mal, was er alles weiß, er ist Alchemist, er hat Unterricht bei Dumbledore und bei IHM, er vereint die Vorzüge beider Seiten, der schwarzen und der weißen Magie", schwärmt Hermine weiter.

„Ja, hoffen wir nur, dass er auch wirklich auf unserer Seite ist", murmelt Harry.

Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Harry, Du hattest übrigens recht mit Draco."

„Was? _Er_ hat diese Pfeife aufgenommen?", höhnt Ron.

„Pscht, das darf niemand wissen, oder jemand erfahren, dass ihr es wisst!", zische ich und klopfe an Hagrids Tür.

„Es scheint niemand da zu sein."

„Äh, Tonks, können wir vielleicht in den Wald gehen, mit Dir meine ich?", fragt Hermine vorsichtig.

„Klar, keine Angst?",frage ich mit Blick auf Ron, der ein wenig erblasst ist bei ihrer Bitte.

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und gehe voraus.

Hermine hält ein paar Vorträge über verschiedene Pflanzen und Pilze, als mir plötzlich die Gegend bekannt vorkommt.

Tatsächlich bei genauerem Hinsehen kann ich den Felsen, der komplett mit Efeu zugewachsen ist, erkennen.

Versuche ein paar Bannsprüche, doch nichts tut sich.

„Was machst Du?", fragt Hermine und wundert sich bestimmt, was an diesem Gestrüpp so interessant ist.

„Ich wollte nur etwas versuchen, aber es klappt...nicht..."

Die kleine Holztür materialisiert sich vor unseren Augen und das Trio weicht erschrocken davor zurück.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Snape tritt heraus.

Ihn umgibt ein schwacher Duft nach verbranntem Fleisch und er hat seine Todessersachen an.

_Na super, Audienz gefällig?_

„Ich dachte, Du wolltest zu Hagrid?", zischt er mich an, die Augen fest auf Harry gerichtet.

„Wollte ich auch, aber er ist nicht da."

Er schwingt seinen Zauberstab und ein Silberrabe bricht hervor.

„Wie machen Sie das eigentlich, Ihren Patronus zu ändern?", fragt Hermine und die beide Jungs sehen sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, ihn etwas so persönliches zu fragen.

„Es gibt einen Trank, der das Bewusstsein verändert, verbunden mit einem hohen Legilimentiklevel kann man verschiedene Patroni erzeugen, allerdings nur Tiere, die die gleiche Fell- oder Federfarbe wie die Augen des Erzeugers haben."

Etwas überrascht über diese ausführliche Antwort, habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er angefangen hat, meine Klamotten zu verzaubern.

Ist irgendwie kühler geworden.

„Aber der Trank bräuchte haluzinogene Substanzen, die äußerst illegal sind."

„Miss Granger, sollte ich jemals vor ein Gericht gestellt werden, glauben Sie ernsthaft, jemand würde sich um Drogendelikte scheren."

Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und begutachtet sein Werk.

Hermine sieht erst betreten zu Boden und dann mich mit offenem Mund an.

Ich trage jetzt eine knappe, schwarze Lederhose, die gut die Hälfte meines Hintern entblößt, meine Schnallenstiefel hat er so weit verlängert, dass sie bis in die Mitte der Oberschenkel reichen und oben trage ich ein hauchdünnes Nichts aus Seide, in Silber.

Bedecke sofort meinen Busen, dieses Teil zeigt mehr, als es verdeckt.

Gut, dass ich gegen meine Gewohnheit heute einen BH trage...passenderweise einen schwarzen.

Harry und Ron mustern schon die ganze Zeit einen schleimigen Pilz vor ihnen.

„Professor Snape?", fragt Hagrid, der plötzlich neben uns steht.

War so geschockt von meinem Outfit, dass ich einen trampeligen Halbriesen überhört habe.

Er nickt, als er Snapes Klamotten sieht und zieht Harry und Ron zu sich her.

„Ich bringe Sie sicher zurück, keine Sorge."

Snape zaubert seine Maske auf sein Gesicht, packt mich fest um die Taille und schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch.

Ein paar Sekunden später stehen wir vor einem riesigen schmiedeeisernen Tor mit großen geschwungenem ´Ms` im Torbogen.

„Bleib hier stehen, ich kann Dich nicht hineinbringen."

Kaum hat er das gesag,t verschwindet er mit erhobenem linken Arm direkt durch das Tor hindurch.

Was soll das heißen er kann...oh, schon klar.

Draco kommt auf mich zu stolziert, hebt seinen Arm und geht genau wie Snape vorher mitten durch das Tor hindurch.

„Miss Tonks, Sie gestatten, es ist nur Familienmitgliedern möglich, auf das Anwesen zu apparieren."

Er umarmt mich fest und mit beiden Armen, schließt die Augen und ... zögert.

„Wenn Sie mich zersplintern, dann werden Sie das büßen!", zische ich und klammere mich an ihm fest, was er mit einem arroganten Grinsen quittiert.

Er schließt erneut die Augen und endlich sind wir drin. Wir stehen zwar so knapp auf der anderen Seite des Zauns, dass er mich zwei Zentimeter weiter links gelandet, pfählen würde, aber immerhin finden sich alle Körperteile vollständig und am richtigen Platz.

Auch Draco scheint erleichtert, das war bestimmt das erste Mal, dass er mit jemandem zusammen appariert...Moment...

„Sie haben noch keine Apparierprüfung abgelegt, oder?"

„Zumindest keine vor dem Ministerium. Meine Tante unterrichtet mich, auch im Duellieren, Okklumentik usw."

Memo: lautloses Todesserapparieren fürs Ministerium nicht aufspürbar.

Er stolziert ins Haus herein und ich lasse einer Eingebung folgend mein Haar schwarz werden, mit einer silbernen Strähne im Seitenscheitel.

Snape diskutiert heftig mit Pettigrew, der mit eingezogenem Kopf vor ihm steht.

„Sofort!", sagt er so leise und bedrohlich, dass Pettigrew unmittelbar nach unten verschwindet.

Er dreht sich zu mir um und er scheint ernshaft besorgt zu sein.

„Was ist los?", frage ich leise, seinen dargebotenen Arm nehmend.

„Diese Idioten verstehen es nicht zu foltern, sie werden ihn noch umbringen."

„Wen?", frage ich atemlos.

„Ollivander."

„Der Zauberstabmacher? Er ist hier und...oh nein."

Pettigrew trägt einen heftig zuckenden Mann über seinen Rücken gelegt herein, dessen Füße aufgrund Pettigrews geringer Körpergröße über den Marmorboden schleifen.

Snape eilt zu ihm, nimmt ihm Ollivander ab und legt den älteren Mann auf ein Canapé. Er zittert so stark, dass seine Zähne laut klappern.

Seine Augen sind leer und blutunterlaufen.

Ich knie mich vor ihn und lasse eine Karaffe mit Eiswasser zu uns schweben, die auf einem Glastischchen stand.

Snape reicht mir sein Stofftaschentuch und ich fange vorsichtig an, Blut aus Ollivanders Gesicht zu wischen.

Seine Lippen sind aufgesprungen, offenbar hat er nichts zu Trinken bekommen, denn als ich mit dem nassen Tuch seinen Mund berühre stöhnt er auf und versucht ein paar Tropfen zu ergattern.

Ich benetze seine Lippen immer wieder, schon bald wird sein Blick etwas klarer, er scheint mich zu erkennen.

„ Miss Tonks? Erle, vierzehn Zoll und Phönixfeder, nein, Esche, vierzehn Zoll und ...und..."

Es scheint ihm wirklich schlecht zu gehen.

„Kirsche, vierzehn Zoll und Drachenherzfaser", helfe ich ihm. Seine nächsten Worte, lassen mich zusammensinken.

„Das ist unwichtig, die Auro... Auroren sind hier.. Oh Merlin sei Dank, ich bin gerettet..gerettet..."

Er schließt die Augen und tastet nach meiner Hand. Ich ergreife sie, drücke sie fest und schüttle leise den Kopf.

Er sieht mich wieder an, und begreift, dass ich ihn nicht retten werde.

Jemand klatscht.

„Tja, Du bist nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, Pfuscher, sie gehört jetzt zu uns", höhnt Macnair und sein Blick bleibt an mir kleben, nachdem ich mich aufgerichtet habe.

Snape richtet sich ebenfalls zur vollen Größe auf und Macnair senkt sofort seinen Kopf.

Draco kommt herein und kniet nieder, Macnair folgt ihm und Ollivander stöhnt auf.

Mein Haar wird im Nacken zusammengefasst und ich spüre warmen Atem auf meiner Haut.

„Du hast sie gut geformt, sie sieht bezaubernd aus", zischt Voldemorts unnatürliche Stimme hinter mir.

„Ihr irrt, Herr, sie musste nicht geformt werden."

Voldemort tritt vor mich und sieht mir tief in die Augen.

„Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, Severus, meinen Glückwunsch. Sie mag Dich wirklich."

Seine merkwürdige Betonung des Wortes ´mag` gefällt mir nicht.

„Ich sehe, Walden hat es übertrieben, Er ist fast hinüber."

Er tastet nach Ollivandes Puls, der verängstigt vor ihm zurück weicht.

Sein Kopf ruckt zurück zu mir, ich bemühe mich, weiter in diese roten Augen zu sehen.

„Weißt Du, es überrascht mich ein bißchen, um ehrlich zu sein. Hoffentlich ist Dir bewusst, was Dein Liebster den ganzen Tag tut."

„Ich weiß nur soviel, dass er seine Kraft nicht an einen alten Mann verschwendet, der offenbar das was Sie wollen nicht besitzt, oder glauben Sie, Mr. Ollivander hätte es Ihnen nicht schon längst gegeben?", frage ich erstaunlich zornig.

Ollivander nickt heftig mit seinem Kopf, Snape sieht mich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an und Voldemort ... lächelt.

Mir wird ein bißchen panisch zumute.

„Es war einmal ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das verzückt über ihre Fähigkeiten versteckt hinter Müllcontainern, ihr Spiegelbild in einer alten Silberplatte bewunderte. Haare kurz, Haare lang, Haare grün, rot, schwarz, was auch immer."

Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass meine Ohren Rauschen.

Voldemort wirbelt herum, wie ein fürchterlicher Geschichtenerzähler und fährt fort.

„Dann erschienen plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts, sechs maskierte Männer, die einen Verräter verfolgen."

Spüre Snapes Hand in meinem Rücken.

„Sie überwältigen ihn und nachdem der Feigling gestanden hat, erhält er seine gerechte Strafe. Die da wäre?"

„So lange auf ihn einschlagen, bis er tot ist", flüstere ich und kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Haare braun werden.

Ich zittere.

Voldemort winkt in Richtung Tür.

„Als sie - nach kurzer Zeit versteht sich - fertig sind und sich ein Stück entfernen, kommt das Mädchen, gesegnet mit einem ausgeprägten Helfersyndrom, hinter den Containern hervor um nachzusehen, ob dem armen Kerl noch zu helfen ist.

Sie verliert die Kontrolle über ihre Blase, als sie jemand an ihren Haaren packt und von dem Toten weg reißt."

Er kommt zu mir, zwingt mich meinen Kopf zu heben und tritt zur Seite.

Snape tritt hinter mich und umschließt meine Arme.

Meine Beine zittern heftig.

Thorfinn Rowle steht vor mir. Groß, breit , blond. Wie in meinen Alpträumen.

„Erkennst Du ihn?", fragt Voldemort hämisch grinsend.

Nehme allen Mut zusammen.

„Ja."

„Hat er Dir Angst gemacht damals?"

„Ja, sehr."

Rowle fängt an triumphierend zu grinsen.

„Hat er Dich angefasst?"

„Ja", meine Stimme, nur ein Flüstern.

„Wo?"

Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, Macnair steht deutlich Schadenfreude im Gesicht.

„Hat er Dir etwa unter Deinen niedlichen Rock gefasst?"

Nicke nur.

„Was hast Du empfunden?"

„Angst. Scham. Schmerz."

Rowle sieht kurz zu Snape und wird zunehmend nervöser.

Ich wage es nicht, mich zu bewegen, aus Angst, es könnte meine Qual verschlimmern.

„Du warst ungefähr sieben, nicht wahr?"

Nicke.

„Wie fühlen sich siebenjährige Jungfrauenmösen an, Thorfinn?"

Rowle schluckt, Voldemorts Stimme ist härter geworden.

„Herr?"

„Beantworte gefälligst meine Frage!"

„Gut. Eng. Sehr eng..."

„Nun, das dachte ich mir."

Snape drückt mich leicht gegen sich. Ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar, ohne ihn hinter mir, wäre ich schon längst zusammengebrochen.

„Hast Du Dich gewehrt, Kleines?"

„Nein."

„Dann hat es Dir gefallen?"

„Nein."

„Hm."

„Er sagte, es würde mir gefallen, wenn ich schön still bin."

„Aber das hat es nicht, offenbar hattest Du panische Angst vor ihm. Wusstest Du, was er vor hatte, mit Dir zu machen?"

„Nein, aber ich wusste, dass es sich nicht gehört."

„Wie niedlich. Hörst Du, Thorfinn, es gehört sich nicht, kleine Mädchen zu fingern."

Rowle wird blass, irgendwie scheint das nicht so zu verlaufen, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Hast Du es ihr besorgt, Thorfinn?"

„Nein, Herr."

„Nein? Konntest Du oder wolltest Du nicht?"

„Einer unserer Männer hat mich aufgehalten, Auroren sind aufgetaucht. Die Kleine hat sich sogar auch versteckt."

Voldemort sieht ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an.

„Severus, ich glaube, es wäre nur Recht, wenn Du ihn bestrafst."

Snape nickt, drückt mich fest und lässt mich los. Er geht zur Tür hinaus und Rowle fällt auf die Knie.

Mehrere Personen betreten den Raum, darunter Narzissa, Bellatrix und Draco.

Voldemort winkt und sämtliche Möbel inklusive Ollivander rutschen an die Wand.

Ich zittere heftig, Voldemort schreitet mit aneinander gelegten Händen auf der frei geworden Fläche hin und her.

„Ts ts, Rowle. Weißt Du, niemand schert sich darum, was Du mit Muggelkindern machst, es kümmert mich nicht, wie Du Dich mit verfeindeten Hexen vergnügst."

Er bleibt vor Rowle stehen, der nun anfängt zu wimmern.

Voldemort geht vor ihm in die Hocke und sieht ihn mitleidig an.

„Du weißt, was er mit Dir machen wird?"

Rowle schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nun, vielleicht solltest Du wissen, wie sehr Severus Vergewaltigungen verabscheut. Deswegen sind solche Kreaturen wie Walden oder Du für ihn weniger wert, als der Dreck unter seinen Stiefeln.

Eine gewisse Zeit lang, habe ich versucht, ihn zu zwingen, euch nachzueifern. Aber er hat jedes Mal seine Strafe für Ungehorsamkeit ertragen und nie eine Frau gegen ihren Willen angefasst. Er hätte sich mindestens die Hälfte seiner Narben ersparen können, wenn er wie ihr auf meinen Befehl hin an diversen Massenvergewaltigungen teil genommen hätte. Ein wirklich edelmütiger Mann."

Eine Welle tiefer Zuneigung für Snape durchläuft mich.

Und Stolz. Ich bin stolz auf ihn.

Die Tür schwingt auf und er kommt wieder herein.

Sämtliche Anwesende, außer Voldemort natürlich knien nieder.

Er reicht mir eine Phiole mit klumpigem, bläulichen Inhalt.

„Wenn Du willst..."

Ich ziehe sofort meine Hand zurück und schüttle energisch den Kopf.

Voldemort klatscht wieder.

„Thorfinn, wenn Du damals gewusst hättest, dass Du sozusagen meine Schwiegertochter ängstigst, was hättest Du getan."

Rowle fängt an zu betteln.

„Nein, Herr, wie konnte ich wissen, bitte nicht, ich wusste es nicht, ich wusste es doch nicht..."

Snape geht zu ihm hin und gibt ihm die Phiole.

Rowle sieht mich an und entkorkt sie.

Er fleht mich lautlos um Gnade an, doch ich wage nicht zu sprechen.

Er schließt seine Augen und kippt sich die klumpige Flüssigkeit in den Mund.

Snape nimmt ihm die Phiole ab, Rowle rappelt sich auf.

Snape tritt wieder hinter mich und nimmt mich fest in den Arm.

„Du darfst nicht weg sehen", flüstert er mir kaum hörbar zu und mir steigt Galle in den Rachen.

Bellatrix tritt auf Voldemorts Wink hervor und zieht Rowle aus.

Was auch immer er geschluckt hat, es scheint nur langsam zu wirken, er sieht, bis auf eine ungesunde Blässe völlig normal aus.

Versuche zwar ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch mein Blick wird nach weiter unten gelenkt.

„Severus, erklär uns Banausen doch, wie das Serum wirkt."

„Das Serum wurde aus Drachenniere, dem Gift einer nichtmagischen Spinne namens Schwarze Witwe und Ingwerwurzel gewonnen."

Rowle heult auf und legt seine Hände schützend über sein Geschlecht.

Bellatrix nimmt seine Arme und zieht sie ihm auseinander.

Er hat eine Erektion beachtlichen Ausmaßes, allerdings sieht das schmerzhaft aus, sein Penis läuft dunkelviolett an, als würde er stranguliert.

Er krümmt sich keuchend nach vorne, doch Snape hebt seine Hand, und Rowle richtet sich kerzengerade auf. Snape lässt ihn ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben.

Rowles Hodensack schwillt bis zur Größe eines Fußballes an und verfärbt sich entzündlich rot.

Knisternd wie Zauberbrause platzt an mehreren Stellen sein Hodensack auf, eine grellgelbe, stinkende, eitrige Flüssigkeit tritt aus.

Tierische Schreie erklingen aus Rowles Mund.

„Das Serum wurde so präpariert, dass es sich nur im Bereich der Geschlechtsorgane ausbreitet. Ingwerwurzelpulver als Aphrodisiakum verschafft in dieser Konzentration eine sehr schmerzhafte Dauererektion, der Blutdruck erhöht sich und der Körper pumpt immer mehr Blut hinein, lässt aber durch die gestauten Venen keines mehr abfließen. Das Gewebe beginnt abzusterben."

Rowles Eichel ist jetzt blauschwarz und zähflüssiges Blut perlt an seinem Schaft herunter.

Snape spricht einen Schweigezauber und alle atmen erleichtert aus. Er schreit wirklich fürchterlich.

Draco sieht Snape voller Entsetzen an. Und nicht nur er.

„Das Gift der Schwarzen Witwe bewirkt ebenfalls dass jegliches Gewebe abstirbt und sich in dieses matschige Sekret auflöst", erklärt Snape weiter und deutet auf Rowles Hodensack, der nicht mehr so prall ist, dafür ist nun die blutige Lache, die sich unter ihm gebildet hat, mit kleinen Stückchen versehen.

Ein Geräusch, ähnlich einer auf Asphalt auftreffenden Melone lenkt meinen Blick wieder höher, wo Rowles Penis etwa in der Mitte aufgeplatzt ist und nun schlaff herunter hängt.

„Die Essenz der Drachenniere verhindert, dass man an der Prozedur stirbt oder das Bewusstsein verliert. Was man über den Verstand nicht sagen kann."

Weiß längst, an wem er das Serum erprobt hat...

Er senkt seinen Arm und Rowle stürzt zu Boden.

Dieser starrt auf das, was einmal seine Männlichkeit gewesen ist und hört auf zu schreien.

Liebevoll lächelnd rührt er mit seinen Händen in dem Gemisch aus Blut, Sperma, Urin und vorverdautem Gewebe herum.

Scheint, als würde jeder seinen Verstand verlieren, der in den Genuss dieses Trankes kommt.

Snape sieht plötzlich alle finster an.

Sein Blick bleibt an Eliot Owens heften.

„Sollte es noch einmal jemand wagen, Nymphadora auch nur respektlos anzusprechen, zeige ich demjenigen einen Trank für Fortgeschrittene."

Owens nickt heftig, kommt vor mich gelaufen, kniet nieder und legt meine Hand auf seinen Kopf.

„Verzeiht mein Benehmen, Gebieterin, ich liefere mich Eurer Gnade aus."

Sehe verdutzt Snape an, der mich auffordernd anlächelt.

„Schon gut, Eliot. Du kannst aufstehen", murmle ich verlegen und er entfernt sich rückwärts gehend und immer wieder tief verbeugend.

Snape nimmt mich am Ellenbogen und wir knien beide vor Voldemort nieder.

„Bedank Dich", erahne ich Snapes gehauchte Worte.

„Herr, ich werde nun in Zukunft ohne Alpträume schlafen, ich danke Euch vielmals." Hoffe das war überzeugend, trotz meiner zittrigen Stimme.

Er legt mir und Snape je eine Hand auf den Kopf und streicht kurz über unsere Haare.

„Das beweist eindeutig, dass Du Sie liebst, Severus. Für niemanden sonst hätte er so etwas grauenhaftes mit solcher Begeisterung getan, Nymphadora."

Kar, die Tatsache, dass Du Hirni ihn und mich für Ungehorsamkeit fast zu Tode foltern würdest, spielte natürlich nur eine untergeordnete Rolle...

Wir erheben uns und gehen Richtung Tür.

„Es wäre schön, wenn ihr heute meine Gäste sein würdet", ruft uns Narzissa hinterher.

„Wie schön, die ganze Familie unter einem Dach. Wirklich eine nette Idee Zissy", zischt Voldemort ihr zu und küsst sie zum Entsetzen ihres Sohnes hingebungsvoll.

„Ihr könnt Lucius´ Zimmer nehmen, Du wirst heute bei mir sein."

Snape nickt und ich lasse mich widerstandslos die reich verzierten Treppen hochführen. Oben auf der Galerie angekommen, sehe ich, wie Owens die Sauerei mit einem gewöhnlichen Lappen aufwischen muss.

Im Zimmer bleibt mir kurz das Herz stehen.

„Ihre Ehe ist arrangiert, sie haben seit Draco gezeugt wurde in getrennten Zimmern geschlafen."

Nun, das erklärt das sehr sehr schmale Bett...

***

gg * hoffentlich bin ich nicht eines Tages für Strafmaße zuständig... istina.

Ps: manche Sachen sind Klinikalltag auf der Urologie, manches hab ich etwas dramatisiert... bleibt Euch überlassen, was. * evilgrin *


	33. Der auserwählte Lebensretter

Ein bißchen kuschliger als Entschädigung für das letzte...* ggg*

***

Meine Knie sind immer noch etwas weich, nehme erst einmal Platz auf dem weichen Bett.

Snape beobachtet mich von der Tür aus.

„Geht es Dir gut?"

„Klar, sicher doch."

Er stellt sich vor mich und streckt seine Hand nach mir aus.

Ich ergreife sie und lass mich von ihm hochziehen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich warten, bis mir weniger schlecht ist."

Befreie mich aus seinem Griff und gehe zum Fenster. Es lässt sich nicht öffnen.

„Der Lord traut nicht all seinen Anhängern."

Toll, Tränen steigen mir in die Augen.

„Ich möchte doch nur ..."

Er wedelt mit der Hand.

„Versuch es jetzt."

Es lässt sich natürlich problemlos öffnen.

Atme tief durch und erschrecke ein wenig, Draco trainiert mit Bellatrix im Garten.

Will mich hinterm Vorhang verstecken, doch Snape hindert mich.

„Warte, sie sollen uns sehen."

Er setzt mich auf die Fensterbank und positioniert sich zwischen meine Beine.

Eine Hand im Rücken, die andere in meinem Nacken drückt er mich an sich und küsst mich vorsichtig.

Schließe meine Augen und versuche gar nicht erst, meine Tränen zu verbergen.

Er hält mich fest und drückt meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Verkrieche mich in seiner Halsbeuge und genieße seinen herben Geruch.

„`tschuldige, bin ein Weichei, ich weiß."

Er lacht trocken auf.

„Ich würde annehmen, Du hast es besser verkraftet, als Draco."

Ich drehe mich etwas und beobachte einen Moment Tante und Neffe beim Duell.

Draco ist irgendwie unkonzentriert, als Bella ihn volle Breitseite mit einem Stupor trifft, erbricht er sich lautstark in einen riesigen Magnolienstrauch.

Muss kurz lachen und sehe wieder zurück in Snapes Augen, die gerade an mir runter wandern.

„Er hat übrigens recht. Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Verdammt, vor wenigen Minuten habe ich einen Schwanz explodieren sehen und kaum höre ich diese tief treffende Stimme, bin ich sofort gefesselt.

Ich streiche ihm sein schwarzes Haar hinters Ohr und lege ihm beide Arme auf die Schultern, verschränke die Hände hinter seinem Kopf.

Seine Hände streichen an meiner Seite hoch und runter, was mich ein bißchen unruhig werden lässt.

Er beugt sich etwas zur Seite und sieht an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster.

„Du kannst aufhören, sie sind hinein gegangen", raunt er mir zu und reibt seine Nase hinter oder unter meinem Ohr.

Bin auch ein wenig unkonzentriert...

„Ich will gar nicht aufhören", schaffe ich zu flüstern und rutsche noch ein bißchen vor, damit ich noch dichter an ihm dran bin. Zu meinem Unglück überschätze ich die Breite der Fensterbank und plumpse relativ unromantisch herunter.

„Verdammte Hühnerkacke", fluche ich, doch er nimmt nur mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsst mich wieder.

Seine Zunge ist etwas ungeduldig, drängt mich seinen Kuss zu erwidern, was ich nur zu gerne tue. Er lässt seine Hände an meinem Rücken hinunter wandern und umschließt mit beiden Händen meinen Hintern, die nackte Haut unterhalb meiner knappen Hose steht sofort in Flammen. Er drückt mich an sich und hebt mich wieder auf die Fensterbank. Überkreuze meine Beine hinter ihm und press ihn fest gegen mich. Er löst seine Lippen von meinen und sieht mich verschmitzt an.

„So stürmisch?", fragt er leise und ich frage mich, wie tief er seine Stimme noch absenken kann.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", antworte ich ein wenig verlegen.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, ehrlich, ich bin nicht... okay ich weiß, dass mich alle für ne Schlampe halten, aber-"

„Ich nicht, Tonks. Und auch sonst keiner, dessen Meinung etwas zählt."

Er begutachtet noch einmal mein Outfit.

„Du hast durchaus eine provozierende Art, Dich zu kleiden..."

„Hey, das da war Dein Werk", verteidige ich mich.

„Und Du neigst dazu, die Menschen, mit denen Du redest zu berühren. Das wird gerne missverstanden."

„Quatsch, ich befummel doch niemanden!"

„Nein, das meinte ich auch nicht. Du legst Deine Hand auf einen Arm, in meinem Fall auf mein Bein, Du drückst dauernd jemandes Hand, Du hättest kein Problem damit, im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors zu übernachten..."

„Hey, unterstell mir keine.."

„Nur als Freundin, nicht als Bettgenossin."

Muss lachen.

„Bettgenossin? Wo hast Du denn das her?"

Er sieht rüber zum Bett.

„Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich es vorziehen, wenn wir uns hinlegen. Wenn wir so zufällig eingeladen werden, über Nacht zu bleiben, möchte Er wohl ein paar... Einblicke ... haben."

„Oh."

Versuche mich mit Snapes Körper abzuschirmen.

„Wie... ich meine..."

„Erinnerst Du Dich an die Folie?"

Na klasse.

„Jaahaa."

„Ich hab sie für Ihn entwickelt. Er ist etwas voyeuristisch veranlagt."

Nee echt?

„Mhm. Wen beobachtet er denn sonst?"

Er wird plötzlich ernst.

„Das was Er normalerweise beobachtet, basiert nicht immer auf freiwilliger Basis."

Okay, mehr muss ich nicht wissen.

„Ich bin übrigens schwer beeindruckt."

Fange an seinen Gehrock aufzuknöpfen.

„Von meiner Braukunst?"

Sehe ihn verärgert an.

„Es ist ziemlich leicht, Dir eine Falle zu stellen", grinst er und hilft mir von unten entgegen kommend mit den vielen Knöpfen.

„Ich schlafe wieder in Deinem Hemd?"

„Musst Du nicht, wenn wir so dicht zusammen liegen-"

„Ich möchte aber", platze ich heraus, ohne vorher nachzudenken.

„Du riechst so gut."

Er sieht mich verblüfft an.

„Was?!"  
„Nichts."

„Severus..."

„Er hat recht, Du magst mich wirklich."

„Nein ich knutsche immer mit Männern die ich hasse an offenen Fenstern. Wird übrigens kalt."

Rutsche diesmal mit Absicht von der Fensterbank, als plötzlich ein Huhn durchs Fenster fliegt.

Molly.

„Ron wurde vergiftet, von Harry mit Bezoar gerettet, bitte komm schnell!"

Oh verdammt.

Snape rauscht hinaus, er muss erst um Erlaubnis fragen, bevor er das Anwesen verlassen darf.

Zwei Minuten später stehen wir vorm Haupteingang von Hogwarts.

„Wundert mich, dass er Dich gehen lässt", rufe ich ihm zu, während wir zum Krankenflügel rennen.

„Wenn Weasley es überlebt und vielleicht den Verdacht auf Draco verstärken kann, kommt _Ihm_ das gelegen."

Er stößt die Tür auf, die gesamt Familie Weasley steht um Rons Bett versammelt, Molly zerquetscht gerade Harry, der Ron geistesgegenwärtig einen Bezoar in den Hals gestopft hatte.

Snape lauscht den Schilderungen der Zeugen und verschwindet in den Kerker.

„Alles okay?" frage ich Hermine, die sich sofort in meine Arme wirft.

Snape tritt aus dem Kamin und rollt seine Ledermappe auf.

„Was haben Sie damit vor?" kreischt Ron, als er die dicke Nadel an Snapes Spritze sieht.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen!", donnert er Ron an, der sofort erstarrt und sich tapfer mehrere Röhrchen Blut abnehmen lässt.

Als er fertig ist, sieht er wieder Harry so misstrauisch an.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Potter, gute Reflexe. Ein Bezoar, wie Sie aus meiner ersten Stunde wissen, anscheinend haben die zwei Minuten, die Sie mir aufmerksam zugehört haben, Mister Weasley das Leben gerettet."

Hermine und Molly schluchzen gleichzeitig auf, doch Harry versucht die ganze Zeit, Snapes Blick auszuweichen.

„Bringen Sie es her. Sofort."

Alle sehen Snape ob seiner bedrohlich klingenden Stimme verwirrt an.

„Sir?", fragt Harry, doch ich meine, er weiß genau was Snape will.

„Das Buch. Jetzt, Sofort."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", sagt Harry und schafft es, Snape in die Augen zu sehen.

Snape zieht seinen Zauberstab und Slughorn poltert herein.

„Ah Severus nun können Sie ja das Gegengift suchen, schön, wirklich schön."

Er sieht kurz zu Ron, wendet sich aber sofort an Harry.

„Der Auserwählte, der dauernd Leben rettet." Er klopft Harry fest auf die Schulter und Snape verschwindet wieder im Kamin.

„Was meint er?", frage ich Harry, der energisch den Kopf schüttelt.

„Na komm schon, ihr wisst genau dass ihr mir vertrauen könnt."

Harry schüttelt wieder den Kopf und nickt in Richtung der vielen Weasleys.

Verstehe. Also später.

Trete in den Kamin und rufe „Professor Snapes Wohnzimmer."

Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer ist offen, ebenso der Geheimgang.

Verblüfft höre ich Dumbledores Stimme von unten.

Renne hinunter und schrecke entsetzt zurück.

Dumbledore sitzt nur noch mit Hosen auf einer Liege und Snape steht Bannsprüche murmelnd hinter ihm.

Albus rechte Hand, sein ganzer Arm und Teile seines Brustkorbs sind geschwärzt.

Er lächelt mich an.

„Oh Albus..."

„Nicht doch, nicht doch. Severus tut alles menschenmögliche für mich, nicht wahr?"

Snape nicht nur.

„Alles, Nymphadora", sagt er, mir seine gesunde Hand entgegenstreckend, die ich ergreife.

„Einfach alles."

Er sieht Snape voller Liebe an, der weiter unbeeindruckt versucht, den Fluch zu bannen.

***

bin dann mal weg, nächstes chap gibt's evtl. morgen nachmittag, oder dann est wieder mittwoch. Okay. Cu istina.


	34. Auf der anderen Seite des Zaubers

Hallo, sorry aber hatte Urlaub im Hotel Mama. Bin aber wegen Unwetterwarnungen früher zurück, hier also das nächste Kapitel und wundert euch nicht, ich mag nichtoriginale Paare...gg

und gibt wieder andere Reihenfolge, als im Buch.

***

„Professor? Sir? Professor Snape? Bitte es ist ... nun ja... ein Notfall!! SIR"!

Ich öffne Snapes Bürotür und erkenne Harry und Ron, die heftig miteinander ringen.

„Lass mich zu ihr, ich weiß, dass sie da drin ist", schimpft Ron und versucht sich an Harry vorbei zu schieben.

„Tonks, Gott sei Dank! Er hat einen Trank untergejubelt bekommen, Slughorn macht nicht auf, bitte, kannst Du..."

Ron hat ihm einen ordentlichen Magenrempler verpasst und Harry keucht auf. Ron stürzt an mir vorbei und rennt völlig kopflos in Snapes Büro herum, durch die Tür in sein Wohnzimmer und ruft nach irgendeiner Romilda.

„Warte Ron, da drin gibt es einen Schutzzauber mit Alraunen!", rufe ich, doch Snape steht schon im Zimmer und scheint sich über Rons Zustand zu amüsieren.

„Harry, sie ist nicht hier, Du hast mich belogen! Oder dieser widerliche Bastard versteckt sie, weil er sie für sich haben will!, brüllt Ron und fängt an auf Snape einzuschlagen.

„Kein Bezoar zur Hand, Potter?", höhnt Snape und gibt dem prügelnden Ron eine schallende Ohrfeige, die in rückwärts aufs Sofa taumeln lässt.

„Musste das sein?", faucht Harry und eilt zu seinem halbohnmächtigen Freund.

Snapes Blick scheint Harry daran zu erinnern, wen er vor sich hat und er setzt sich einfach neben Ron, der leise vor sich hin murmelt.

„Sie will mich nicht, sie mag mich nicht, ich bin armselig.."

Snape geht in seinen Vorratsraum und kommt gleich darauf mit einer kleinen Flasche zurück.

„Romilda Vane also. Sechzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagt er und Harry sieht ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Und weitere zwanzig für Ihre unglaubliche Dummheit, nach einem Mordanschlag erneut eine Ihnen unbekannte Substanz zu sich zu nehmen, Weasley!", donnert er den wimmernden Ron an, nachdem er ihm den Gegentrank eingeflößt hat.

Ron sieht zuerst sehr verlegen zu Boden und sich dann sehr fasziniert in Snapes Wohnzimmer um. Plötzlich wabert die Luft um uns herum und Snapes Kopf ruckt zu seinem Kamin rüber.

„Ziehen Sie sofort ihren Tarnumhang an!", zischt er Harry an, der Ron und sich schnell damit bedeckt.

Snape stellt sich vor seinen Kamin und schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch.

Indem er seinen Zauberstab zuerst über sein Mal streicht und dann einen ungesagten Zauber sprich, schließt sich der Kamin ans Flohnetzwerk an und Rodolphus Lestrange tritt gefolgt von Narzissa Malfoy heraus.

Beide knien nieder, während Snape den Zugang wieder versiegelt.

Er dreht sich zu mir und fordert mich stumm auf, mich neben die Couch zu stellen.

„Ihr könnt das lassen. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Narzissa und mein Onkel stehen auf, wobei sie sich an Snapes dargebotenem Arm festhält.

„Wir – das heißt ich habe eine sehr persönliche Bitte an Dich, Severus", sagt Rodolphus zögernd und ich erschaure. Ich höre ihn zum ersten Mal reden, ich habe seine Stimme positiv in Erinnerung, sie klingt so warmherzig und vertraut.

„Ich höre", erwidert Snape mit leichter Ungeduld.

Narzissa geht ein wenig zittrig zum Sofa, unglücklicherweise genau dorthin, wo Harry und Ron unter ihrem Tarnumhang sitzen.

Ich setzte mich schnell auf – Rons glaube ich – Schoß und schnappe mir ein dickes Sofakissen, dass ich umarme um zu verbergen, dass ich ein paar Zentimeter über dem Sofa zu schweben scheine.

Narzissa setzt sich neben mich und lächelt mich erstaunlich echt an.

„Ich möchte, dass Du dieses Monster dazu überredest, sie in Ruhe zu lassen", flüstert Rodolphus tonlos und sieht Snape herausfordernd an.

Snape hebt langsam seine Hand und Rodolphus´ Oberkörper biegt sich weit nach hinten. Narzissa springt auf und wirft sich vor Snape zu Boden.

„Nicht, bitte, Severus hör mich an, ich flehe Dich an."

Snape sieht sie an, als wäre sie Trollrotz auf seinem Teppich. Unter mir hat Ron die Luft angehalten. Er und Harry wissen längst, dass Rodolphus Lestrange Nevilles Eltern bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert hat, sie wünschen sich bestimmt keine Gnade für ihn von Snape.

Narzissas edles Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt.

„Bitte, Er hat mir schon meinen Sohn genommen, nimm Du mir nicht meinen Mann."

Hoppla. Lucius ist doch.. Oh.

Snape löst den Zauber und Rodolphus steht wieder aufrecht.

„Verdammt. Jetzt weiß ich, warum Bellatrix Dich so toll findet."

Ich glaube, ich werde rot.

„Foltern ohne Zauberstab ist ihr Traum."

Rodolphus streckt sich in alle möglichen Richtungen.

„Danke, Severus." Narzissa weint leise in ihre Hände, Rodolphus hebt sie an den Armen hoch und setzt sie wieder neben mich auf die Couch.

Ich lehne sie gegen das Kissen, das ich im Arm halte und streichle ihre hellblonden Haare.

Snape öffnet ein Geheimfach in seinem Bücherregal und holt eine Flasche Whiskey und vier Gläser hervor.

Er verteilt eins an jeden von uns und bietet Rodolphus den zweiten Sessel an.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, wie hoch ihr meine Macht einschätzt, aber selbst ich bin nicht in der Lage, Ihn zu überreden, wie ich Dir bereits gesagt habe, Narzissa. Draco weigert sich Ratschl-"

„Es geht diesmal nicht um Draco, Severus, es geht um Lucius.

Kannst Du nicht dafür sorgen, dass Er ihn wieder zurückholt?"

Hä? Geht 's jetzt um Rodolphus oder Lucius, blick nicht mehr durch.

Ihre blassen Augen sehen flehentlich zu Snape, der sein Glas in der Hand dreht.

„Verstehe, ihr glaubt, dass würde Ihn dazu bringen seine Wut direkt an dem Urheber auszulassen, statt an Dir. Was musst Du für Ihn tun", fragt er Narzissa eindringlich, die sofort verlegen zu Boden sieht.

Rodolphus sieht mich die ganze Zeit schon so seltsam an, senkt aber jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ansehe seinen Blick.

„Du vermutest richtig. Sie muss für Lucius´ Versagen büßen. Jede Nacht. Zumindest jede Nacht, in der sich Bellatrix ihm nicht an den Hals schmeißt."

Er klingt nur angewidert, kein bißchen eifersüchtig.

Es knackst leise, Snape hat sein Glas so fest umklammert, dass es zersprungen ist.

Er stellt es auf den Tisch und presst seine Faust zusammen. Blut tropft auf den schweren Teppich.

Ich stehe auf, lehne das Kissen so gegen die Armlehne, dass Narzissa hoffentlich keinen Kontakt mit den beiden Jungs darunter hat und nehme seine Faust in meine Hand. Einen Heilzauber später hat sich die Wunde geschlossen und Snape sieht mich kurz an.

Ich nicke, lächle und will mich wieder aufs Sofa setzen, doch er zieht mich zu sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Was Du verlangst ist sehr gefährlich. Für euch und erst recht für mich. Für uns beide."

Beide nicken. Snape umarmt mich fest. Ich spüre, dass sein Herz rast.

„Ich verlange absolutes Vertrauen."

Wieder nicken beide.

„Und uneingeschränkten Einblick.

Sie sehen sich kurz an und nicken.

Narzissa rutscht ein Stück nach links und setzt sich uns genau gegenüber.

Snape zieht seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf mich.

„Keine Angst, ich möchte nur, dass Du es auch siehst."

„Ich vertraue Dir längst, Severus", antworte ich und sehe Narzissa fragend an. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern, es scheint sowieso egal, sie geht bestimmt davon aus, dass Snape es mir erzählen wird.

Er spricht einen ungesagten Zauber, umschließt dann meine Hände und richtet zusammen mit mir seinen Zauberstab auf Narzissa, deren Hand jetzt Rodolphus genommen hat.

„Legilimens!"

Eine wahre Bilderflut stürzt auf mich ein. Ich sehe Narzissa als junges Mädchen, wie sie von Lucius umgarnt wird, der sie dauernd anlächelt, aber dessen Lächeln nie seine Augen erreicht.

Ein paar Monate später, knien beide vor dem noch recht gut aussehenden Voldemort, der mit Lucius´ Wahl einverstanden ist, ich spüre Narzissas Angst, Schmerz und Scham als Lucius sich vor mindestens zwanzig Todessern und Ihm mit ihr auf einer Art Altar vereinigt, ihren Ekel, als danach ein herangerufener Todesser- bestimmt Severus – ihr einen Trank gibt, der eine Schwangerschaft garantiert, ihren Hass, als Er ihr Neugeborenes zuerst noch vor ihr oder seinem Vater auf den Arm nimmt, ihre Angst und Schüchternheit, als sie auf den Mann ihrer Schwester aufmerksam wird, der sowohl von Bellatrix´ Verhalten, als auch von Ihm gedemütigt wird, ihre tiefe echte Liebe ein paar Monate später für Rodolphus, der vorsichtig und behutsam mit ihr schläft, ihre Panik, als er ein Jahr später von Moody geschnappt nach Askaban kommt, ihre Schadenfreude, dass Bellatrix auch geschnappt wird, ihre Wut, dass Lucius davon kommt, ihre Freude und Unglauben, als Rodolphus zu einem Treffen erscheint, nachdem er befreit wurde, ihre Panik, als Draco seinen Auftrag erhält, ihre Verzweiflung und kurz darauf Zuneigung für Snape, als sie bei ihm zu Hause ist.

Snape löst sich und ich fühle mich, as wäre ein Güterzug durch mein Gehirn gefahren. Ich kann absolut keine Legilimentik, ich hätte nie gedacht, wie ungeheuer anstrengend es ist, auf der anderen Seite des Zaubers zu sein.

Narzissa steht etwas wacklig auf und als Snape mit mir in Rodolphus´ Geist einfällt, weiß ich wieder, woher ich seine Stimme kenne. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, Snape zu helfen, ihm zu helfen. Alles!

***

Na? Habt wenige Stunden Zeit, zu raten, bevor es weiter geht! Bussi istina


	35. Was vom Werwolf übrig blieb

hi, auch bissi eklig ab und zu...

***

Ich sehe mich, mit sieben Jahren auf dem Boden kauernd, eine aus Rodolphus´ Perspektive nicht mehr ganz so riesige Erektion vor meinem tränenüberströmten Gesicht.

"Komm schon Rowle, sie ist nur ein dummes Mädchen, lass sie, wir müssen hier verschwinden!"

Rowle. Wie er Rodolphus wütend ansieht, sich dann aber zurückzieht und alle disapparieren, Rodolphus Wut und Angst, weil er aus seiner Zelle seinen Bruder nicht daran hindern kann, sich in die Luft zu sprengen, Wiedersehensfreude mit Narzissa beim ersten Treffen, tiefe Liebe und Sorge, als die beiden kurz allein und unbeobachtet sind, Wut und Verzweiflung, als er mit ansehen muss, Abend für Abend, wie Er Bellatrix hinaus schickt und Narzissa zu sich ruft, seine Abscheu, als er Bellatrix vorgaukelt, mit Freude und Genuss seine ehelichen Pflichten zu erfüllen, was Bellatrix gerne mit dem ein oder anderen Mord oder Folter verbindet – das Bild wechselt – anscheinend greift Snape tiefer, ich spüre deutlich, dass Rodolphus sich wehrt, er hat aber keine Chance gegen Snape.

Plötzlich muss ich schlucken, Frank und Alice Longbottom liegen vor Bella und ihm auf dem Boden, noch ein paar andere Todesser, die ich nicht erkennen kann stehen auch dabei, sie sprechen abwechselnd den Cruciatus, während Bella ihnen immer wieder Fragen stellt, über Voldemorts Tod, Dumbledore, über den Minister, über den Orden, Rodolphus´ Abscheu und Selbsthass sind deutlich zu spüren, als er merkt, dass die Longbottoms langsam den Verstand verlieren und nur noch wirres Zeug murmeln, Bellas Erregung in ihren Augen beim Anblick der schmerzverzerrten Gesichter, seine man könnte sagen Erleichterung, als plötzlich Auroren – angeführt von Moody – auftauchen und alle festnehmen, seine Sorge um Narzissa, als er sieht, dass Lucius nicht vor Gericht steht. Seine echte, respektvolle Bewunderung gepaart mit Hoffnung, als er Jahre später erfährt, dass Snape aufgestiegen ist, seine Verblüffung, als Remus ihm erzählt, dass er sich mit seinem Problem beruhigt an Snape wenden kann...

Snape zieht sich plötzlich zurück, gerade als Remus ins Licht treten wollte und ich muss mich bemühen, da es sehr auffällig wäre, ihn nicht anzubrüllen, dass ich sehen will, wie es Remus geht.

Snape fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Was macht euch so sicher, dass ich damit nicht zum Lord gehe?"

Jetzt sieht Rodolphus mich direkt an.

„Sie."

„Ich?", frage ich verwirrt. Narzissa sieht mich voller Wärme an.

„Man sieht deutlich, dass ihr wahre Zuneigung füreinander empfindet, vielleicht überrascht es euch selbst sogar", beginnt sie und ich staune, wie Recht sie hat.

„Du bist sehr stark Nymphadora. Mit Severus auszukommen ist nicht einfach, ich weiß es, ich kenne ihn fast so lange wie Lucius. Er leidet sehr in Askaban, er bekommt dort einfach keine anständige Maniküre."

Muss laut auflachen. Selbst Snape lächelt ein wenig schadenfroh.

„Versteht mich nicht falsch, Lucius war immer gut zu mir und er liebt Draco wirklich. Aber er hat dieser Ehe aus den gleichen Gründen zugestimmt, wie ich. Wenigstens hassen wir uns nicht, sonst wäre Draco noch unbegabter geworden, als er ist. Wenn seine Magie stärker wäre, müsstest Du das alles nicht tun", sagt sie und sieht mich ein wenig traurig an.

„Schon gut, Severus passt auf mich auf", antworte ich lächelnd. Snape streicht sanft über meinen Rücken.

„Lucius´ Magie ist zu schwach, Er hätte ihn nie zum Stellvertreter gemacht, ich bezweifle stark, dass Lucius in der Lage wäre, die Ausbildung, die ich erhalte, auch nur ansatzweise erfolgreich zu absolvieren. Ich kenne mittlerweile mehr magische Wege Leben auszulöschen, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Das meiste ist äußerst kompliziert und nur unter großem Kraftaufwand ausführbar."

„Ja, Dein Muskelaufbau in letzter Zeit ist auch einer der Gründe, weshalb Bella so auf Dich steht."

Stimmt, Snapes Hemd scheint sich in letzter Zeit ein bißchen über seinem Oberkörper zu spannen.

„Nein, das kommt von den vielen Crutiatus- Flüchen, wenn ich einen Zauber nicht sofort schaffe."

Ich glaube, einer der Jungs hat unterdrückt aufgelacht. Vermute, es war Ron.

„Ich werde Ihm sagen, dass es Draco zusätzlich unter Druck setzt, unter der Beobachtung seines herrischen Vaters zu stehen. Nymphadora wird mit ihm reden."

Blicke überrascht auf.

Gut, dass ich nicht als Letzte über meine Zukunft aufgeklärt werde.

Die beiden erheben sich und gehen zum Kamin. Narzissa umarmt und küsst zuerst Snape, dann mich. Kann nicht anders, umarme sie sehr gerne und fest. Bin froh, dass ich wenigstens nicht alle meine Tanten hasse. Nicht mehr.

Auch Rodolphus umarmt Snape und steht dann vor mir. Mir treten Tränen in die Augen und ich werfe mich in seine Arme.

„Danke. Für alles. Damals", flüstere ich in seinen Umhang und er drückt mich väterlich oder onkellich an sich.

„Ich musste das tun. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wer Du bist, aber das was Rowle tat habe ich oft genug mitansehen müssen. Auch wenn es mir nur dieses eine Mal vergönnt war, ihn zu hindern.."

Sie treten zurück, damit Snape den Kamin passierbar machen kann und verschwinden kurz darauf.

„Ich glaube, ich muss meine Meinung über Sie noch einmal überdenken", sagt Harry, der nun ohne Umhang wieder sichtbar ist.

„So? Na da fühle ich mich doch gleich besser, wenn der Auserwählte sich dazu herablässt, seine Meinung zu überdenken."

Ron sieht Harry ungläubig an.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?"

„Kapierst Du nicht, Ron? Er schafft es, dass sich Seine Anhänger nach und nach in seine verwandeln."

Ron kapiert offenbar nichts.

„Er will damit sagen, dass immer mehr Leute hinter Severus stehen, statt Voldemort", erkläre ich und Ron zuckt wie immer beim Klang seines Namens zusammen.

Außerdem sieht er aus, als bezweifle er stark, dass es eine echte Verbesserung ist, wenn Voldemorts Fans zu Snapes werden.

***

„Willst Du nicht an meinem Outfit zaubern?", frage ich am nächsten Tag Snape, der mich vor Malfoy Manor appariert hat. Seit Voldemort sich dort aufhält, kann man nur noch über das Mal dorthin gelangen. Oder Blutsbande.. Anerkannte zumindest...

Er sieht mich lange an.

„Sei vorsichtig. Du darfst nicht allzu begeistert klingen."

Ein dezentes Augenrollen meinerseits.

Er lächelt mich an und gibt mir einen warmen Kuss.

Gerade, als ich ihn zurück küssen will, disappariert er.

Ich betrachte eine Weile das Tor. Wie komme ich eigentlich herein? Können die mich sehen, oder ist das Haus abgeschirmt. Bestimmt hat es Sicherheitszauber. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und schicke einen Stupor gegen das Eisentor.

Sofort erscheinen vier Todesser vor mir und umzingeln mich.

Ups.

„Zu Schade, dass es hier nur so von Aurorenaufspürzaubern wimmelt. Bist recht hübsch für ne Ordnungshüterin, dachte immer..."

„Frances halt ´s Maul, erkennst Du sie nicht?", fragt ein kleinerer und löst seine Maske vom Gesicht. Die anderen folgen seinem Beispiel und alle knien nieder. Alle außer Frances, der mich offenbar nicht erkennt.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Madamme Snape?"

Madamme Snape? Sind die irre? Klingt ja fürchterlich.

Aber jetzt hat ´s Frances auch geschnallt und wirft sich mir vor die Füße.

„Verzeiht, Herrin, ich habe Euch nicht erkannt, Euer Haar war anders, nicht so rosa, ich wusste nicht, bitte verzeiht..."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ihr alle könnt... also aufstehen."

Mensch, muss mir abgewöhnen, immer rot anzulaufen.

Herrin. Man reiche mir Reitgerte und eine Leine für meine neuen Hündchen....

„Ich müsste kurz mit Lord Vol... ähm mit unserem Lord sprechen", verbessere ich mich schnell, kein Todesser sagt jemals seinen Namen. Wobei ich rein technisch kein Todesser bin...

„Sicher, einen Moment noch."

Sie treten alle außer Frances mit erhobenem linken Arm durchs Tor. Sehe ihn fragend an.

„Ich werde Euch mit meinem Leben beschützen."

Nicke langsam.

Stimm, hier direkt vor dem neu präparierten Tor der Malfoys droht mir eindeutig ernsthafte Gefahr.

Narzissa kommt heraus und nimmt mich in den Arm.

Als wir den Salon betreten, höre ich wieder laute Schmerzensschreie von unten.

Klingen aber nicht nach Ollivander, klingen animalischer.

„Das ist der Werwolf", klärt mich Narzissa auf und mein Blut gefriert.

„Oh, welch hoher Besuch! Sei gegrüßt, Nichte Nymphadora", flötet Bellatrix und klettert von Voldemorts Schoß, der ein wenig gelangweilt auf seinem Thron sitzt.

Nagini liegt zusammengerollt vor ihm auf dem Tisch und wendet ihren Kopf mir zu.

Voldemort bittet mich neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.

„Narzissa, geh und nimm sie in euren Stammbaum auf, damit sie das Anwesen betreten kann. Schließlich gehört sie zur Familie. Nicht wahr?"

Narzissa nickt und strahlt scheinbar stolz, während Bella nur halb so begeistert aussieht.

„Sprich, mein Kind."

Er legt seine Leichenhand auf meine und ich schaffe es, sie zu ergreifen.

„Ich habe eine private Bitte an Euch. Bezüglich eines Gefangenen."

Er winkt und Pettigrew kommt herbeigeeilt.

„Bring unseren Gast her."

Pettigrew verneigt sich und verschwindet nach unten.

„Nein, Herr, ich meinte einen Gefangenen in Askaban", versuche ich es nun deutlich verunsicherter.

Er lehnt sich lächelnd zurück und klopft auf seine Oberschenkel.

Bin ich neun oder was??

Setze mich gehorsam auf seinen Schoß, er beginnt sofort mit seiner gespaltenen Zunge über meinen Nacken zu lecken, was ich normalerweise mögen würde, wenn nicht ausgerechnet Er es tun würde.

„Sprich nur weiter."

Er rutscht etwas nach vorne und drückt seine Erregung gegen meinen Hintern.

Pettigrew schleppt eine vermummte Gestalt herein und lässt ihn auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Bedenke", unterbricht er mich, als ich anfangen will, „ Ich gewähre Dir eine einzige Bitte bezüglich eines Gefangenen, mein Kind." Seine überdeutliche Betonung macht mich ein bißchen misstrauisch.

„Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich Dir Deine Bitte in jedem Fall erfüllen werde. Also sprich sie nur aus."

Bekomme das Gefühl in eine Falle zu laufen.

„Herr, ich bitte Euch nur, Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban zu befreien", sage ich vorsichtig, meinen Blick immer wieder auf die vermummte Gestalt gerichtet, die nun herzhaft stinkendes Zeug zu Boden hustet.

„Wieso Malfoy?", fragt Voldemort skeptisch und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich möchte Severus ein Geschenk machen. Ich möchte, dass Malfoy sich vor ihm verbeugen muss. Als Jubiläumsgeschenk sozusagen. Morgen sind wir exakt ein halbes Jahr zusammen, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ihm sonst schenken könnte. Natürlich nur, wenn Ihr ihm sagen würdet, dass es meine Idee war, Lucius zu befreien."

Gott hoffe das klang für ihn nur halb so grauenvoll, wie es das in meinen Ohren tat.

„Hm. Sehr anständig von Dir. Lucius hat sich nicht immer respektvoll gegenüber Severus verhalten. Es wäre auch einen Genuss für mich, zu sehen, wie er ihm den nötigen Respekt zollt. So sei es. Sag Owens, er soll dafür sorgen, dass Lucius frei kommt."Er wedelt mit der Hand Richtung Pettigrew.

Puh, bin einigermaßen erleichtert.

War fast schon zu einfach. Aber er hatte mir ja versprochen, dass er mir diese Bitte auf jeden Fall erfüllt... Wieso eigentlich.

„Du siehst, sie hatte die Chance, Dich zu befreien. Sie hat sich eintschieden, ihre Bitte an einen Deiner Feinde zu verschwenden, Du bist ihr gar nicht erst in den Sinn gekommen. Du bist ihr egal. Akzeptiere es endlich."

Die Gestalt schüttelt langsam den Kopf. Dabei verrutscht die Kapuze und ich muss einen Schrei unterdrücken.

Oh Gott. Das kann nicht sein.

Blutunterlaufene braune Augen starren mich zuerst fassungslos, dann wütend an, mehrere Kratzspuren im Gesicht, das Haar mehr grau als braun.

Remus.

Zumindest das, was von ihm übrig ist.

In seiner Rechten Wange ist ein großes Loch, so groß, dass ich sein entzündetes Zahnfleisch erkennen kann. Mehrere seiner Zähne sind ausgefallen, auch im Unterkiefer muss ein Loch sein, Speichel tropft daraus zäh auf seinen lumpigen Umhang.

Er ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten, seine Nägel sind blutverkrustet.

Voldemort erhebt sich langsam und verlässt gefolgt von seinen Anhängern den Salon.

Remus lacht trocken auf.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot."

Er bedeckt seine müden Augen mit einer Hand.

Ich stehe auf und lege ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter.

Er zittert. Nein, er weint.

„Remus, ich kann das erklären, Du darfst das nicht falsch verstehen, ich..."

„Verschwinde", knurrt er so leise, dass ich ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte.

„Hör mir doch mal kurz..."

Er springt erstaunlich kraftvoll auf und wirft mich fast um, stolpere unbeholfen rückwärts.

Sein Umhang rutscht auseinander und entblößt seinen unbekleideten Oberkörper. In Höhe des Brustbeins pulsiert ein riesiges Geschwür, das jeden Moment zu platzen droht.

Etwas weiter unten rinnt Galle aus einem kleinen Loch und verätzt in breiten Bahnen seine Haut.

„Remus, mein Gott..."

Er sieht an sich herunter.

„Das war Dein Liebster, Tonks, er verunreinigt den Trank, die anderen kapieren es nur nicht, bei ihnen ist es nicht so schlimm, sie nehmen ihn nicht so häufig wie ich", blafft er mich an.

„Wieso nimmst Du ihn auch? Heißt das Du gehörst jetzt zu Greybacks Meute?"

Er lacht wieder trocken auf.

„ICH gehöre nicht dazu, im Gegensatz zu Dir."

Er springt mit einem Satz zu mir und reißt meinen linken Ärmel herunter.

Offenbar verblüfft über die unversehrte Haut stolpert er nun zurück.

Er sieht mich voller Ekel an.

„Du stinkst nach ihm. Ich kann ihn überall an Dir riechen. Wieso er? Suhlst Du Dich in seiner neugewonnenen Macht? Bist Du jetzt seine Hure?"

Er hat mich längst am Arm gepackt und schüttelt mich heftig. Bekomme langsam Angst.

„Nimm Deine Pfoten weg, Lupin. Sofort", donnert Snape ihn an und Remus zuckt heftig zusammen.

Er lässt mich los und dreht sich zu ihm.

„Siehst Du? Weißt Du woher er das kann, dieses lautlose Anschleichen, hast Du Dich das nie gefragt?"

Eigentlich schon...

„Weißt Du, dass nur Vampire das können?"

Snape lächelt mitleidig.

„Willst Du ihr damit sagen, dass ich ein Untoter bin, Wolf?"

Ich gehe einen Schritt auf Snape zu. Remus sieht abwechselnd zu mir und zu Snape.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Tonks. Du liebst ihn. Schniefelus hat eine Freundin. Ich verrotte im Keller dieses Schlosses und Du lässt Dich von IHM... warum ausgerechnet er!"

Ich gehe noch einen Schritt dichter an Snape heran, Remus muss wahnsinnig sein, sein Blick ist es zumindest.

„Dir bekommt der Trank nicht, oder?", fragt Snape höhnisch, als wenn es nicht offensichtlich wäre.

„Du mieses Schwein! Du verdammtes, mieses..."

Er setzt zum Sprung an, die Tür fliegt knallend auf und Greyback springt ihm entgegen. Ihre Körper treffen in der Luft knirschend aufeinander, beide fallen laut aufheulend zu Boden.

„Schluss damit", brüllt Snape die beiden Werwölfe an und reißt Remus an den Haaren zurück. Was allerdings nicht den gewünschten Erfolg hat, denn er hat lediglich ein dickes Büschel Haare in der Hand, die er ihm ausgerissen hat.

Er lässt sie angewidert fallen und zieht seinen Zauberstab.

„Argentum magica", ruft er und sein Zauberstab überzieht sich selbst mit einer Schicht aus reinem Silber.

Greyback und Remus brüllen schmerzerfüllt auf, als er ihnen nacheinander seinen Stab ins Genick rammt.

Pettigrew kommt herbeigerannt und packt Greyback mit seiner silbernen Hand im Nacken und zieht ihn unter immenser Kraftanstrengung weg von Snape.

Remus schlägt mit beiden Händen fest auf den Boden und brüllt mich an.

„Ich dachte, Du liebst mich! Du verdammte Hure! Wieso hast Du mich getäuscht, ging es Dir um Mitleid? Hattest Du nur Mitleid mit mir? Was empfindest Du dann für ihn? Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass Du ihn liebst?!"

Werde rot. Sehe erst Snape, dann wieder Remus an.

„Doch. Ich habe mich schon ein bißchen in ihn verknallt, aber nicht so..."

„Was soll das heißen, liebst Du ihn oder nicht?"

Ich zögere.

„Genug, das reicht als Antwort. Ein Werwolf war Dir wohl nicht ausgefallen genug, was? Nein, es muss der zukünftige Lord sein. Da kann ich natürlich nicht mithalten. Sicher, sein Schwanz ist größer, das konnte ich früher sehen, als Du vor mir kopfüber in der Luft hingst!!" Er steht wieder dicht vor Snape, der ihn aus kalten Augen anblickt.

„Halt endlich Dein dreckiges Maul!", sagt er so leise und ruhig, dass Pettigrew und Greyback ihren Kopf einziehen.

Jemand klatscht.

„Schön schön. So viele Emotionen. Hass, Wut, Verzweiflung, Schuld und natürlich", Voldemort geht nah an Remus heran, „ Liebe. Liebe lässt einen seltsamen Dinge tun, nicht wahr, Remus. Sag ihr, warum Du den Trank nimmst, obwohl Du Dich uns nicht angeschlossen hast."

„Du drohst mir ständig damit, sie zu mir in meinen Käfig zu stecken. Bei Vollmond."

„Wie niedlich. Er nimmt den Trank, der es mir möglich macht, ihn zu kontrollieren, wenn er verwandelt ist, aus Liebe zu Dir. Damit er Dich nicht verletzt. So ein braver Wolf."

Er tätschelt Remus´ Kopf und wischt die hängengebliebenen Haare an dessen Hose ab.

„Offenbar bekommt Dir die Dosis nicht, denn, Nymphadora, nachdem Peter ihm _ungeschickterweise_ erzählt hat, dass der Trank verdünnt ist, nimmt er die doppelte Menge zu sich, vor lauter Angst, er könne jemanden verletzen. Schafft ihn weg, er blutet den ganzen Boden voll."

Pettigrew nimmt Remus am Arm und zieht ihn hinter sich her. Remus wendet seine Augen nicht ab von mir, sie sind voller Hass und Abscheu.

„Danke, Nymphadora, ich denke es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich mir anschließt."

Voldemort verschwindet wieder, dicht gefolgt von Bellatrix.

Narzissa kommt zu uns und drückt meine Hand.

„Du bist im Stammbaum aufgenommen und kannst jetzt jederzeit das Haus betreteten."

Sie lächelt Snape an.

„Sie hat mich gerufen."

„Ich hatte wirklich angst um Dich. Er ist eine Bestie."

Wir gehen gemeinsam hinaus in den Garten.

„Nein. Dazu habe erst ich ihn gemacht", flüstere ich, nur für Snape hörbar.

***

"Was soll eigentlich das alles mit den Vampiren, irgendwie scheinst Du ja doch zu ihnen zu gehören", frage ich ein paar Stunden später ist Snapes Labor, in dem mehrere Kesseln brodeln und im Moment wieder Albus halbnackt vor mir liegt. Snape behandelt seine Lunge, offenbar fällt dem alten Mann das Atmen schwer.

"Du hast es ihr nicht erzählt?" kichert Albus und schüttelt seinen Kopf.

"Er ist zu bescheiden. Severus hat während einer Erkundungstour in Rumänien einem Vampirfürsten das Leben gerettet."

Snape sieht mich seufzend an und legt seinen Zauberstab hin.

"Er hatte sich lediglich in einer Falle verfangen, aus der ich ihn befreit habe. Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Vampir ist."

"Dann verwandeln sie sich wirklich in Fledermäuse?", frage ich begeistert.

"Nur die reinblütigen, gezeugten Vampire. Die verwandelten nicht. Später wurde ich von seinem Vater, einem Nachfahren von Dragul eingeladen und apparierte zu einem Schloss in den Felsen. Ich landete direkt vor zwei plötzlich auftauchenden Wächtern, die mich hineinbrachten und versuchten auszufragen. Sie sperrten mich sechs Tage in ein Loch im Felsen um meine Kondition zu testen. Anscheinend habe ich ihren Test bestanden, denn ich durfte Baden und wurde dann dem Jungen, den ich gerettet hatte vorgestellt. Er gab mir zum Dank ein Geschenk. Das ist alles."

"Super, bin total viel schlauer als vorher. Was hat er Dir geschenkt?"

"Rituell geopfertes Blut. Sein Blut."

"Teile der Vampirmagie sind in Severus´ Körper gewandert. Seine Augen wurden dunkler, er kann viel besser sehen bei Nacht, als wir. Und es ist ihm wenn auch mit Anstrengung möglich, sich lautlos und fast unsichtbar zu bewegen, genau wie sie."

"Musstest Du sein Blut trinken?", frage ich, doch er ist verschwunden.

"In einem Trank, der die Aufnahme in meine Zellen gewährleistet. Ja", sagt er plötzlich direkt hinter mir.

Erschrecke einigermaßen heftig.

"Vererbst Du das weiter?"

"Nymphadora, ich dachte, wir wollten noch mit dem Nachwuchs warten", lächelt er und beißt sanft in meinen Hals. Meine Haut kribbelt bis runter zu meinen Füßen.

"Zeig Deine Zähne!" Ich drehe mich um und umarme ihn.

Er dreht den Kopf und zeigt seine normalen Eckzähne.

"Puh."

Ich ziehe mich lächelnd an ihm hoch und küsse ihn genüsslich. Gefällt ihm mindestens so gut wie mir, er hebt mich etwas an und presst mich dabei noch fester gegen sich.

"Wir sind fertig, oder?", fragt Albus grinsend und steht auf.

"Ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit Harry, er bringt mir hoffentlich heute noch die letzte Erinnerung, die wichtigste überhaupt. Wenn es stimmt, was ich vermute, finde ich auch bald die letzten Horkruxe. Mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit, ich kann euer Glück schon überdeutlich spüren."

Spüre, wie sich Snapes Körper versteift.

"Nymphadora, Severus. " Er nickt uns eigentümlich lächelnd zu.

Review? istina


	36. Da braut sich was schlimmes zusammen

So, musste erst mal alles selber Betalesen und durch das Korrigierprogramm jagen, waren doch einige Tippfehler dabei. Die Titel kommen erst jetzt, weil ich dummes Huhn eben durch Zufall erst herausgefunden habe, wie das geht...** *** hüstel *

***

„Katie! Du bist wieder da! Alles okay mit Dir?" ruft Hermine quer über den Flur und Katie Bell wird sofort von mehreren Mitschülern umringt.

„Mir geht`s richtig gut. Nein, bitte, ich komme gerade von Professor Snape, ich will es jetzt wirklich nicht noch einmal erzählen", sagt sie erschöpft und alle sehen sie bei Snapes Erwähnung sofort mitfühlend an.

„Nicht doch, ihr versteht nicht, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern und er hat auch nichts in meinem Kopf gefunden. Ich hatte gehofft, er findet etwas. Hab das mit Ron gehört, wenn er den Täter gesehen hätte, in meinen Gedanken, wäre Dir das nicht passiert", erklärt sie traurig und legt Ron eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Schon gut, mir ist ja nichts passiert", antwortet Ron verlegen.

„Miss Tonks, würden sie ihm das hier geben, das hab ich in der Aufregung ganz vergessen."

Sie kommt zu mir ans Treppengeländer und reicht mir einen niedlichen Miniaturschutzengel. Er lächelt und flattert mit seinen Flügeln, als ich ihn in Empfang nehme.

„Er fliegt ja, ich habe ihn vom Laden der Weasleys, sie haben ihn so verzaubert, so dass er nur zu Personen fliegt, die derjenige, für den er bestimmt ist, auch beschützen würde."

Der Engel flattert höher und umkreist die Schüler.

Hm, Snape will wohl einfach alle beschützen.

Draco taucht auf, sieht mich und verkriecht sich ins Jungenklo.

Harry hat genau wie ich bemerkt, dass Draco sehr nervös aussieht und ist ihm gefolgt.

Der Schutzengel flattert vor der Tür herum, beschleunigt stark und versucht schließlich durch die Tür zu kommen.

„Was ist los, was macht er?", fragt Katie verwirrt, alle sehen dem verzweifelten Engel zu, der immer wieder versucht, mit dem Kopf voran durch die Tür zu fliegen.

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und will gerade die Tür öffnen, als Myrte völlig hysterisch durch die Tür und mich schwebt.

„MORD!MORD IM KLO! MORD!"

Ich schüttle das kalte Gefühl ab, dass sie in meinem Körper hinterlassen hat und werde unsanft zur Seite gestoßen.

Snape stürmt an mir vorbei, die von ihm aufgestoßene Tür schlägt laut knallend hinten an der Wand an und bleibt weit geöffnet stehen.

Jeder kann Draco sehen, der in einer riesigen Blutlache auf dem unter Wasser stehenden Boden des Klos liegt, sehr viel blasser noch als sonst. Harry kniet neben ihm und murmelt nur verstört:

„Ich wusste nicht, was dieser Zauber bewirkt, das wollte ich nicht, ich wusste es nicht..."

„Bringen Sie mir sofort das Buch, unverzüglich!", faucht Snape und kniet sich nun selbst neben Draco ins Wasser.

Harry rennt blutgetränkt und völlig geschockt an mir vorbei, während Snape einen merkwürdig klingenden Heilzauber spricht, der sich fast wie ein Lied anhört. Dracos Wunden schließen sich sofort und der Zauber bewirkt, dass sein Blut wieder zurück in seinen Körper fließt.

Mittlerweile hat sich eine riesige Menschenmenge um mich gebildet, Minerva und Poppy stehen mit aufgerissenen Augen rechts und link neben mir.

Harry rennt atemlos zurück zu Snape, der ihm das Buch, das er bei sich trägt zornig aus der Hand reißt.

„Lebt er? Wird er wieder gesund?", keucht er und tritt zurück, als Snape sich mit Draco auf den Armen erhebt.

Er ignoriert Harry und geht mit Poppy hoch in den Krankenflügel.

Harry steht da wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Was zum Hippogreif ist da drin los gewesen?", donnert ihn Minerva an, erstaunlich bedrohlich.

„Wir gerieten in Streit, er wollte einen Crutiatus benutzen, ich hab einfach reflexartig reagiert, ich wusste ja nicht, dass der Zauber ihn so schwer verletzt."

„Welcher Zauber war es?"

„Sectusempra", antwortet Snape wieder neben ihr und Harry erbleicht ein bißchen mehr.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragt Harry misstrauisch.

„Ich durfte ihn unter anderem am eigenen Leib kennenlernen."

Harry nimmt ihm das nicht ganz ab, kann ich ihm ansehen.

Snape hält das noch tropfende Buch in der Hand.

Harrys Augen wandern zwischen dem Buch und ihm hin und her, man sieht deutlich, wie es in ihm arbeitet.

Er versucht Hermine Zeichen zu geben, nickt immer zu Snape hin, doch sie versteht nicht, was er meint.

Ich auch nicht.

„Sie kommen mit mir", sagt Snape, auf das Trio zeigend.

Er rauscht zur Kerkertreppe und die drei folgen ihm mit gesenkten Köpfen. Ich bilde die Nachhut und frage mich, warum Ron und Hermine auch geknickt sind.

Snape führt die drei zu deren Erstaunen in sein Wohnzimmer und versieht nachdem auch ich eingetreten bin, den gesamten Raum mit einem Schweigezauber.

„Muffliato. Kommt der Ihnen bekannt vor, Potter?", fragt er so leise und drohend, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammen zucke.

Hermine sieht ihn mit ihrem Ich – hab – es – Dir – doch – gesagt – Blick an und Harry sinkt sich ergebend aufs Sofa.

„Wie kommen Sie nur dazu, einen Ihnen unbekannten, handgeschriebenen und damit möglicherweise illegalen Fluch zu verwenden. Ihr Verstand ist doch geringer, als ich gehofft hatte."

Harry sieht ihn an, sein Gesicht ist nun weiß vor Zorn.

„Und Sie, Miss Grnager wussten davon, genau wie Weasley und keiner von Ihnen ist auf die Idee gekommen, es jemandem zu melden. Nymphadora zum Beispiel", faucht er nun die beiden Freunde an und wendet sich dann wieder an Harry.

"Es ist schon erstaunlich, dass Sie ihn sprechen konnten, er ist sehr schwarzmagisch und äußerst schwer zu kontrollieren. Sectusempra!" Er ist plötzlich herumgewirbelt und hat mir ein einzelnes, vom Kopf abstehendes Haar abgeschnitten.

Er zielt etwas tiefer und schneidet nach und nach die winzigen Knöpfe meiner Bluse ab.

Greife schnell nach den Kragen und halte die Bluse manuell geschlossen.

Mit einem Wink seiner linken Hand fliegen die Knöpfe wieder an ihren Platz und schließen den Ausschnitt.

Snape öffnet mit einem zweiten Wink das auf dem Tisch abgelegte Buch und beginnt, jede einzelne Seite des Buches in winzige Fetzen zu zerschneiden.

Harry sieht ihm zitternd vor Wut zu und Hermine ist einfach nur fasziniert von Snapes Können.

„Sie sind der Halbblutprinz", flüstert sie erstaunt und Harry nickt.

Ron schüttelt heftig den Kopf.

„Ich rate Ihnen, sich in Zukunft fern von verhexten Büchern zu halten, Potter. Haben sie nichts aus dem Schicksal ihrer Freundin gelernt. Ich meine Ihre Schwester, Sie Idiot!"

Ron sieht von Snape zu Harry, von mir zu Hermine, alle sehen ihn direkt an.

„Was meint er damit?"

„Er meint gar nichts Ron, besser ihr geht jetzt. Ich denke, Du bist durch den Anblick von Draco schon genug bestraft. Geht jetzt ins Bett", antworte ich und lege Snape beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

Als die drei hinausgeschlurft sind packt er mich schmerzhaft am Handgelenk.

„Seit wann bist Du für deren Bestrafung zuständig!", faucht er mich an.

„Autsch, Du tust mir weh! Was soll das, hör auf, Severus!", schreie ich ihn immer lauter an, denn er hat meinen Arm so verdreht, dass das Ellenbogengelenk droht auszukugeln.

„Unergrabe nie wieder meine Autorität! Hast Du verstanden? Nie wieder!" Er lässt meinen Arm los und verschwindet im Schlafzimmer. Ich höre, wie sich der Geheimgang öffnet und beschließe, ihn sich erst mal abregen zu lassen.

Trete durch die verborgene Tür in den Klassenraum und erwische Draco dabei, wie er etwas aus dem Zutatenschrank stehlen will.

„Haben Sie sich vorgenommen, heute so viele Straftaten, wie möglich zu begehen? Erst ein Unverzeihlicher, dann Diebstal, wie ich sehe sind sie wieder vollständig genesen?"

Er hat beim Klang meiner Stimme fast eine Phiole fallen lassen und sieht mich jetzt errötend an.

Ich ziehe vorsichtshalber meinen Zauberstab, er sieht komisch aus, eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut. Sehr gefährlich.

Sein Blick wandert zu meinem wundgescheuerten Handgelenk.

Ich lege die Hand in den Rücken.

„Wusste ich es doch! Er zwingt Dich dazu, keine Frau würde sich freiwillig von diesem Monster anfassen lassen", zischt er mich an und sucht weiter nach den Zutaten, die er braucht.

„Ich wäre vorsichtig an Deiner Stelle, Draco, vergiss nicht, mit wem Du sprichst."

„Pah, Du machst mir keine Angst, ich bin sowieso tot. Es ist bald vorbei. Ich schaffe es nicht. Er wird mich töten. Nichts kann mir helfen, niemand-"

„Doch Draco, Severus kann. Du musst Dich ihm anvertrauen, er hat geschworen, Dich zu schützen. Er hat Deiner Mutter mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur versprochen, Dich zu schützen."

Ich lege meine Hand auf seinen Arm, Tränen steigen in seine geröteten Augen.

„Ich darf nicht, ich muss es tun, er quält meine Mutter jetzt schon, wer weiß, was er mit ihr macht, wenn ich.."

Seine Stimme bricht und er wühlt wieder im Schrank herum.

„Was suchst Du denn?"

„Die Kitzpurfeleingeweide."

Muss lachen.

„Die bewahrt er doch nicht hier auf, ich werde etwas davon holen und danach reden wir, einverstanden? Immerhin bist Du mein Cousin. Wir müssen aufeinander aufpassen."

Er nickt ein bißchen hoffnungsvoller und schleicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie rührend."

Jetzt lass ich die Phiole fallen und fluche wie ein Rohrspatz.

Snape stellt sich hinter mich und streicht mir meine Haare aus dem Nacken.

Sofort überzieht meinen Körper eine Gänsehaut, besonders an den Stellen, die seine warmen Finger berührt haben.

Er streicht langsam meinen rechten Arm hinunter und küsst die wunden Stellen auf meinem Handgelenk.

Ich zucke ein bißchen zurück, es brennt, als hätte ich versucht, mit meinem Arm Brennnesseln zu sensen.

„Ich wollte Dich nicht verletzen. In letzter Zeit bin ich ein bißchen..."

„Gemein, grob, unausgeglichen. Du solltest Bellatrix sich um Dich kümmern lassen, das würde Dir gut tun", fauche ich überraschend wütend und befreie mich von ihm.

„Wenn Du das willst. Du kannst auch wieder zusehen", raunt er in mein Ohr und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mich eine Welle von Eifersucht durchflutet.

„Oder Dich selbst um mich kümmern", sagt er leise, bevor er sich gegen mich drängt und mich leidenschaftlich küsst.

Er fährt mit seiner Zunge die Konturen meines Kiefers nach und widmet sich meinem Hals. Ich versuche mir ein Aufstöhnen zu verkneifen, doch er hat eine Stelle gefunden, die direkt mit meinem Schoß verbunden zu sein scheint. Lasse mich wiederstandlos und weich wie Wachs von ihm auf einen Schülertisch heben und umschließe ihn mit meinen Beinen.

Diesmal scheint er nicht zu spielen, er ist unverkennbar erregt. Er unterbricht seinen Kuss und sieht mich seltsam an, als ich mich fest gegen seine Erektion presse.

„Was ist?", frage ich ein wenig ungeduldig, denn ich finde es nicht gerade schön, dass er aufhört... mit allem..

Er schüttelt leise den Kopf und nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Sein Herz schlägt so fest, dass es fast meinen Puls aus dem Rhythmus bringt.

Er legt seine Stirn gegen meine und ergreift meine Hände.

„Das fühlt sich anders an. Neu."

Begreife nicht ganz, was er meint.

„Weil Du noch nie was mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin hattest?", kichere ich, doch verstumme sofort, als ich seinen ernsten Blick sehe.

„Nein, weil Du es wirklich zu mögen scheinst."

Muss wieder lachen.

„Mögen ist gut, ich verdampfe hier in Deinen Händen, schmelzen wäre untertrieben."

Er lächelt zaghaft, ich streiche ihm durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Wenn sich das neu anfühlt, heißt das Du warst nie mit einer Frau zusammen? So richtig? Ich meine mit Gefühlen und so..."

Jetzt lacht er.

„Du bist die erste Frau, die mich küsst, die weder Angst, noch Abscheu noch ein krankes Geltungsbedürfnis hat."

Fange an seine vielen Knöpfe am Gehrock zu öffnen.

„Dann führst Du ein sehr einsames Leben."

„Nicht mehr", haucht er und küsst mich so liebevoll, dass mein Herz vor Rührung kurz stehen bleibt.

Ich vertiefe seinen Kuss, versuche, ihn so fest es geht gegen mich zu drücken, er soll mich nie wieder los lassen.

Ich werde ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Als ich etwas stürmischer in seine Unterlippe beiße, zieht er scharf die Luft ein.

„´tschuldige, ich..."

Er schüttelt den Kopf und zeigt mir seinen Arm.

„Verdammt, hat das nicht Zeit, Du kannst mich doch nicht am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen!" Er lächelt mich an, küsst mich noch einmal kurz und verschwindet in seine Wohnung.

Mir wird erst bewusst, dass ich mit zerwühlter Kleidung mit gespreizten Beinen auf einem Schülertisch sitze, in Slughorns Klassenzimmer, als die Tür aufgeht und eben genau dieser herein kommt.

Springe vom Tisch und ordne meine Sachen.

Er grinst bis über beide Ohren.

„Schon gut, schon gut, keine Sorge, ich werde Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich ... huch."

Er greift sich erschrocken ans Herz als ein Silberotter auf mich zu schwebt.

„Harry ist mit Professor Dumbledore unterwegs, einen Horkrux zerstören. Er hat uns angewiesen, Felix felicis zu nehmen, etwas schlimmes braut sich zusammen. Bitte komm hoch und nimm auch von dem Trank", flüstert Hermine mir ins Ohr.

Ich lass Slughorn einfach stehen und renne die Treppen hoch.

Dumbledore mit Harry unterwegs, Severus wurde gerufen, alles irgendwie verdächtig. Sehr verdächtig.

Habe allerdings auch den Eindruck, dass sich da was zusammenbraut, hätte aber niemals erwartet, das es so schlimm kommen könnte.

***

Ihr wisst ja, was jetzt passiert, allerdings werde ich natürlich von dem Buch abweichen. Soll ja interessant bleiben. Seid ihr noch bei mir? Review? istina


	37. Traumlose Schlacht

So, ab jetzt wird alles anders als in den Büchern, manche Ideen werde ich noch ausleihen, aber im Grunde verletze ich in Zukunft kein Urheberrecht mehr. Macht euch auf Verrat, Leidenschaft, Qual, Folter, Grauen, Liebe, Drama ach, einfach alles gefasst! *händereib*

***

„Willst Du uns nicht herein bitten?", fragt Greybacks grollende Stimme unter seiner tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze hervor.

„Versau mir nicht meinen Teppich!"

Snape öffnet die Schutzbanne der Tür im Verbotenen Wald und mehrere maskierte Todesser treten in den Geheimgang.

„Was ist das für eine Tür? Ah, sie ist versiegelt, was verbirgst Du dahinter?", faucht Greyback hinter sich, als er die Tür zu Snapes unterirdischem Labor sieht.

„Komm weg hier, die Tür lebt ja", zischt Bellatrix, in ihren Haaren fühlen sich schon mehrere Weberknechte heimisch.

„Morsmordre!" dröhnt Snapes volle Stimme bis zu ihnen in den Geheimgang vor.

Alle stehen dicht gedrängt vor seiner Wohnungstür, die er nun mit Hilfe eines Blutstropfens öffnet.

Bella steigt als erste aus dem Gang in Snapes Schlafzimmer und blickt sehnsüchtig zur angelehnten Badetür.

Sie ist etwas verdreckt, sie stand im engen Gang direkt vor Greyback, der ihr dauernd auf den Umhang gesabbert hat.

„Nett hast Du es hier", sagt sie und streicht dem herausgetretenen Snape über den linken Arm.

Sein Ärmel ist noch aufgerollt, seine Haut jenseits des Mals sieht erstaunlicherweise unversehrt aus.

Er öffnet seinen Schrank und legt eine frische Lehrergarnitur aufs Bett, dass sich nun, da alle drin sind, wieder auf den Boden abgesunken hat.

Er zieht unter Bellatrix´ Blick seine blutbefleckten Todessersachen aus, sie betrachtet fasziniert das Muskelspiel seiner Arme.

„Das Mal ist hoffentlich über dem Schloss und schwirrt jetzt nicht im Wald herum?", fragt Greyback misstrauisch und will ins Wohnzimmer treten.

Snape lacht kurz auf.

„Es ist bisher alles so, wie es sein soll."

Er schlüpft an Greyback vorbei, der angesichts der auftauchenden Alraunen auf der Stelle festgefroren scheint.

Snape wedelt mit der Hand und die Alraunen senken sich wieder in die Blumentöpfe.

„Wartet hier, ich muss erst etwas erledigen."

Alle gehen zurück ins Schlafzimmer und Snape beschwört einen Patronus- Dobermann, der sofort durch die Decke rennt.

Wenige Minuten später klopft es an der Tür.

***

„Hermine, was ist eigentlich los hier?", frage ich die Gryffindor, die mir zitternd eine kleine Flasche reicht. Ein winziger Rest Felix felicis ist noch darin zu erkennen, ich sehe sie skeptisch an.

„Wir haben alle davon getrunken, nimm Du den Rest, bitte!"

Ich trinke aus und erkenne sofort Minerva, die auf uns zugerannt kommt.

„Sie sind hier, das Mal schwebt über dem Schloss!"

„Aber sie können hier nicht herein, oder?", fragt Ginny, sich nervös umsehend.

Ich spüre, wie ich erröte. Minerva bemerkt es.

„Tonks?"

Die Verwendung meines Nachnamens - was sie sonst nie tut - lässt mich noch mehr erröten.

„Es gibt einen Weg herein? Den SIE benutzen können?"

„Naja, man braucht Severus´ Blut, um ihn zu öffnen...", beginne ich zögernd.

„Ist er hier?"

„Nein, er wurde gerufen, vorhin. Sah dringend aus, er ist sofort verschwunden."

Minerva sieht mich nachdenklich an. Sie denkt offenbar das gleiche, wie ich. Was wenn Er Severus zwingt, Seine Todesser ins Schloss zu bringen?

„Vertraust Du ihm?"

Oh, offenbar denken wir doch nicht das gleiche.

„Ja", sage ich mit fester Stimme, die Augen fest auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

„Er würde nie etwas tun, dass Hogwarts gefährden..."

Ein silberner Dobermann rennt zu mir und schickt mich in den Kerker. Allein.

„Ich muss kurz runter, ich rufe noch Verstärkung." Ich lasse meinen Wolf hinaus an die frische Luft mit Notalarm an die Ordensleute. Minerva schickt ihm ihre Katze hinterher. Danach richtet sie ihren Zauberstab an ihre Kehle.

„Sonorus! Sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer gehen sofort und ohne Hast in die große Halle. Das ist keine Übung!"

Ich renne die Kerkertreppen runter, mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals.

Snape öffnet kaum dass ich geklopft habe die Tür und umarmt mich heftig.

„Geht es Dir gut? Hast Du das Mal gesehen?", frage ich atemlos, während er sich umwendet und mir ein Glas Wasser reicht.

Er scheint nervös, er hantiert lange mit der Karaffe.

Sein eigenes Glas füllt er ebenfalls und trinkt es in einem Zug leer.

„Ich möchte vermeiden, dass Dir etwas passiert", beginnt er zu erklären, sein angespannter Ton lässt mich auch ein bißchen nervös werden. Setze mich ihm gegenüber aufs Sofa.

„Du weißt, dass sie kommen, nicht wahr?" Mein Blick wandert über seinen Teppich, das sind eindeutig keine Fußabdrücke. Sieht eher aus wie...

„Sie sind schon hier, nicht wahr. Und Werwölfe hast Du auch ins Schloss gelassen."

Seine Schlafzimmertür öffnet sich und Bellatrix tritt gefolgt von mindestens zehn maskierten Todessern hinaus.

Snape hebt ungeduldig die Hand.

„Ich werde es Dir erklären", sagt er zögernd, ich bin aufgestanden und nähere mich der Eingangstür.

„Es wäre besser für Dich, wenn Du hier bleiben würdest."

Er geht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich weiche weit zurück.

„Bleib mir bloß vom Leib", fauche ich ihn an und versuche meinen Zauberstab zu erreichen, was er natürlich bemerkt und ihn zu sich ruft.

Er kommt nah zu mir heran. „Bitte, Tonks, Du musst mir vertrauen", flüstert er kaum hörbar, die anderen interessieren sich eher für seine Weinsammlung, als für mich.

„Trink Dein Wasser aus."

Sämtliche Alarmglocken in mir beginnen ein schrilles Klingelkonzert.

Er lässt das Glas zu mir schweben. Ich fange es auf, der Glückstrank sorgt allerdings dafür, dass ich etwa die Hälfte verschütte. Ich trinke gehorsam aus, wenn Snape bemerkt hat, dass meine Bluse nass ist, ignoriert er es.

Mein Hirn füllt sich sofort mit Nebel. Die Personen in seinem Zimmer verschwimmen vor meinen Augen.

„Nimm sie mit ins Manor, Bellatrix."

„Was, bist Du irre, ich werde ... aah"

Sie bricht getroffen von Snapes ungesagtem Stupor zusammen. Nach wenigen Sekunden der Erholung rappelt sie sich wieder auf und verneigt sich vor ihm.

Ich sehe sie auf mich zukommen und fühle mich gleich darauf eigenartig leer. Muss ein Schwebezauber sein. Es wird dunkel, kalt und still.

Sie disappariert mit mir und es wird wieder warm.

Wir müssen in einem Schloss sein, alles ist mit prunkvollen Gemälden behängt, wir gehen, bzw. ich schwebe mehrere Treppen hinunter, der Geruch wird schneidend. Und kalt ist es hier. Eiskalt.

Ich werde auf ein sehr hartes Bett gelegt, wie mir scheint und ich höre ein leises, asthmatisches Lachen. Eine schwere Tür schließt sich und Bellatrix muss brüllen, damit ich sie hören kann.

„Er sagte nur, bring sie ins Manor, nicht genau wohin. Ach ja, wenn Dir kalt ist, in ein paar Stunden bekommt er ein wärmendes Fell, er wird sich bestimmt gern an Dich kuscheln. Gute Nahacht!", flötet sie und ihre Schritte entfernen sich.

Jemand nimmt meinen Kopf hoch. Ich erkenne mit Mühe und Not Remus´ Gesicht über meinem.

„Jetzt bist Du endlich wieder bei mir."

Kämpfe nicht mehr gegen den Trank an und falle in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	38. Lebenserhaltungstrieb

***

Wieder das altbekannte Dröhnen meines Schädels. Meine Stirn lehnt gegen etwas kühles, wahrscheinlich ein Eiszauberkissen in einem warmen Bett im Krakenflügel. Bin nicht die einzige Patientin, jemand hustet rasselnd. Kann mich nicht an eine Grippeepidemie erinnern. Das klingt ja fürchterlich.

Ein Schwall ich – will – gar – nicht – wissen – was platscht zu Boden, ein Teil trifft mich am Hals.

Uärgh... es ist noch warm.

Öffne endlich meine Augen und starre verwirrt gegen eine feuchte Kerkerwand. Ach ja, Snape hat mich hierher gerufen. Aber seit wann stinkt es hier so.

Jemand schlurft zu mir herüber und hebt meinen Kopf an, die Hand meines Helfers greift voll in das matschige Zeug, dass langsam meinen Hals hinunterwandert, es scheint ihn nicht zu stören.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Remus? Was machst DU hier im Kerker?"

„Pah, glaubst Du er bewahrt seine Gefangenen im Salon auf? So wie ich rieche?". Er lacht trocken auf, es geht direkt in dieses feuchte, rasselnde Husten über, wieder spuckt er etwas widerliches neben mich. Diesmal ohne mich zu treffen.

Schlagartig weiß ich wieder, wo ich bin. Bellatrix!

Richte mich vorsichtig auf.

„Mach langsam, der Trank haut einen ganz schön um."

Er hilft mir auf, ich versuche ihn in dem schummrigen Licht genauer anzusehen.

Er lächelt. Glaub ich.

„Oh Remus" rufe ich und zieh ihn zu mir hinunter in eine feste Umarmung.

Er stinkt fürchterlich, es ist mir egal. Meine Linke fasst in etwas weiches, ich nehme sie schnell weg. Er löst sich und verzieht sich ins hinterste Eck der Zelle.

„Askaban kann kaum schlimmer sein. Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

„Woher soll ausgerechnet ich das wissen, ich verrotte hier seit Monaten, DU müsstest es doch genau wissen, oder lässt er Dich nicht an seinen grandiosen Plänen teilhaben?"

Er spuckt die Worte verächtlich aus. Ich muss nachdenken.

„Er hat mich in seine Wohnung gerufen, dort waren Greyback und Maskierte. Und Bellatrix. Er hat ihr befohlen, mich ins Manor zu bringen."

„Sicher hat sie seinen Befehl etwas großzügig ausgelegt", lacht er und unterdrückt ein erneutes husten.

„Weißt Du, er ist wirklich genial. Keiner hat ihm so richtig vertraut, aber jeder hat auf ihn gehört. Dumbledore, Du, der Rest des Ordens, sogar Sirius. Und ich."

Er steht mühselig auf und kratzt sich am Oberschenkel. Die Kuppe seines Mittelfingers platzt auf. Mir wird plötzlich bewusst, was ich gesagt habe.

Springe auf.

„Remus, das heißt ja, dass ganz Hogwarts kämpft! Ich muss zurück, die Kinder!"

Er lacht schon wieder.

„Versuch es, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, hier heraus zu kommen, dann Du allemal."

Sehe mich um, die Zelle scheint in den Fels gehauen worden zu sein, kein Fenster, nur die schwere Eisentür.

So wird das nichts.

„Und das beste kommt erst noch. In wenigen Stunden ist Vollmond, ich bekomme den Trank nicht mehr, seit drei Tagen. Ich habe mich unter ärgster Folter immer noch geweigert, mich ihm anzuschließen. Dabei ist das hier passiert."

Er zieht seinen Umhang vorne auseinander. Fast hätte ich auf seine Füße gekotzt.

Durch ein zerfetztes Loch in seiner Brust erkenne ich sein Herz. Es schlägt. Noch. Ein bißchen unregelmäßig. Es zieht sich zusammen, bläht sich auf. Zusammenziehen, Aufblähen. Zusammen-

Er schlägt den Umhang zu und nimmt mich so aus meiner tranceartigen Starre.

„Wieso lebst Du noch?"

„Danke, sehr nett. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung. Obwohl, lebensgefährlich ist das ja nicht, so lange niemand nach meinem Herz greift, aber das hast Du ja schon getan, nicht wahr?"

Sehe verlegen zu Boden.

„Remus, es tut mir wirklich leid, wie das alles gelaufen ist. Ich wollte Dich keinesfalls enttäuschen. Ich mag Dich wirklich. Nein echt!", beharre ich nachdem er aufgeschnaubt hat.

„Liebst Du ihn?"

Mensch der Boden ist aber auch interessant.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er denkt sich bestimmt etwas dabei mich hier in Sicherheit", er schnaubt schon wieder.

„Bella hat mich zu Dir gesperrt, nicht er. Hoffentlich kommen Sie rechtzeitig zurück."

Versuche unter dem Türspalt das Licht zu deuten, doch es stammt natürlich von einer Fackel.

„Kannst Du mir Bescheid sagen, wenn es anfängt?"

Beobachte ihn genau. Seine Bewegungen sind fahrig, schwer zu sagen, ob wegen seines erbärmlichen Zustandes oder einer beginnenden Verwandlung.

„Hallo, ist da jemand?"

Horche überrascht auf.

„Mr. Ollivander?", brülle ich.

„Miss Tonks? Wie sind sie nur zur Gefangenen geworden, ich dachte, Sie gehören irgendwie dazu."

„Das verdanke ich wohl Bellatrix Lestrange. Können Sie irgendwie erkennen, welche Tageszeit wir haben?"

„Sicher, ich habe ein Guckloch. Es dämmert."

War ja klar.

Remus geht soweit es ihm möglich ist weg von mir, als wenn das was helfen würde.

„Falls ich die Verwandlung überlebe, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, musst Du mich töten. Und zwar bald."

Meine Augen weiten sich und füllen sich mit Tränen. Ich weiß, er meint das ernst.

„Nein, es muss anders gehen, ich schaffe es vielleicht, immerhin bist Du geschwächt..."

Er kommt nun doch langsam zu mir. Seine Augen sind jetzt stärker blutunterlaufen, er zittert ein wenig.

„Tonks, hör mir zu. Ich will, dass Du mich daran hinderst, Dich zu beißen. Oder zu fressen, meine Kost war nicht gerade sättigend in letzter Zeit..."

„Du würdest mich echt fressen?" , frage ich angeekelt.

„Tonks, ich bin ein Werwolf, in wenigen Minuten glaub ich. Ein Werwolf handelt ausschließlich triebgesteuert. Hunger – fressen. Müde – schlafen. Drang – beißen. Ich will nicht morgen aufwachen und anhand Deiner Haare zwischen meinen Zähnen erkennen, dass Du meine letzte Mahlzeit warst."

Er sieht mich sehr warm an.

„Ich hätte es mir nicht verziehen, meine ärgsten Feind in der Schulzeit zu töten. Was glaubst Du wie ich mich fühlen werde, die Frau die ich liebe zu ermorden. Ich bitte Dich."

Spätestens seit ´Frau die ich liebe` laufen Tränen meine Wangen hinunter. Es muss einfach einen anderen Weg geben. Ich fange an zu schreien. Ich rufe nach Severus, nach Dumbledore, nach Narzissa, sogar nach Dobby. Remus fängt auch an zu schreien, allerdings aus anderen Gründen. Er sieht mich panisch an, ich werde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Mit voller Wucht wirft er sich gegen die Eisentür, ich höre, wie einige seiner Knochen brechen.

Er wiederholt es so lange, bis er stark blutend an der Wand herunter rutschend zu Boden sinkt. Sein Gesicht ist völlig zertrümmert, seine Schulter und mindestens drei Rippen sind gebrochen, ebenso sein rechter Arm, dessen Knochen weit durch seine Haut gestoßen sind.

Sein gebrochener Kiefer knirscht fürchterlich, als sein Gesicht sich dem Wolf in ihm beugt. Seine Zähne werden lang, er ist fast vollständig.

„Töte mich", brüllt er mit letzten menschlichen Zügen um seinen Mund und stürzt sich auf mich.

Ich lasse mich wehrlos zu Boden reißen, sein Körper verformt sich, die Kleidung fällt ab. Das hatten wir schon mal, allerdings in wesentlich angenehmerer Atmosphäre.

Sein verdreifachtes Gewicht fesselt mich auf den Boden, ich spüre seinen stinkenden Atem an meinem Hals, ich bin sicher, dass er mich gleich beißen wird.

„_Super, Tonks, jahrelange Ausbildung für die Katz, oder für den Wolf. Verdammt wehr Dich endlich_", erklingt Moodys Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf.

Mit wahnsinnigem Kraftaufwand schaffe ich es meine Hand zwischen uns zu schieben und taste nach dem Loch in seiner Brust. Das Gefühl, als ich in seinen Brustkorb eindringe lässt mir Galle in den Rachen steigen. Nach kurzem Gewühle finde ich eine Arterie und drücke zu. Mit der anderen Hand versuche ich seinen Kopf von mir weg zu drehen, er kämpft zwar noch dagegen an, aber der Wolf in ihm bricht immer mehr hervor. Als er merkt, was ich tue, springt er gesteuert durch reinen Überlebenswillen weg von mir und ein Geräusch, das an reißendes Gummi erinnert, begleitet seine durchgerissene Arterie, die ich immer noch in der Hand halte.

Er sieht ungläubig zu, wie literweise Blut aus seiner Brust strömt, schließlich kann man einen Werwolf normalerweise nicht so leicht verletzen, er ist eindeutig geschockt von dem Anblick. Ich starre immer noch entsetzt auf meine Hand, in der das Stück seiner Arterie etwa um die Hälfte schrumpft, in eine menschliche Größe.

Remus´ Beine knicken ein, er fällt mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf den Boden. Ich will auf ihn zugehen, rutsche aber in der riesigen Blutlache aus.

Etwas in meinem Handgelenk bricht, ich ignoriere den Schmerz und rutsche auf Knien zu Remus. Ich bette seinen Kopf, der sich nun mit schwindender Lebenskraft wieder in seine menschliche Form verwandelt und weine stumm um meinen gefallenen Freund.

Weit weg höre ich die Tür aufgehen und jemand legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, ich schüttle sie ab, werde aber von starken Armen hochgehoben und aus der Zelle geführt.

Im Schein der Fackeln erkenne ich Lucius Malfoy, der versucht, so wenig wie möglich von Remus´ Blut, das überall von mir heruntertropft, abzubekommen.

Er bringt mich ganz nach oben in ein Badezimmer, wo Narzissa anfängt, mich aus den blutgetränkten Sachen zu schälen.

Ich lasse mich wie ein Kind ausziehen und unter die Dusche stellen. Eine Hauselfe seift mich mit wohlriechender Duschlotion ein. Danach werde ich in einen Bademantel gehüllt, der unverkennbar nach ihrem Parfüm riecht und man setzt mich auf ein Sofa. Ich fange an mit meinem Oberkörper vor und zurück zu schaukeln, die Arme fest um mich selber geschlungen.

Narzissa kämmt eigenhändig mein bestimmt mausbraunes Haar und spricht beruhigend auf mich ein.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Severus wird gleich wieder hier sein. Lucius hat Bellatrix schon mit einem Lähmfluch belegt, sie hat den Kerker schallgeschützt, als wir gar nichts von unten mehr hörten, dachten wir Mr. Ollivander wäre gestorben, was Severus ausdrücklich befohlen hatte, mit aller Macht zu verhindern. Lucius hat dann das viele Blut gesehen, dass unter Remus Tür durch geflossen ist. Es tut mir leid, Nymphadora. Wirklich."

Ich habe aufgehört zu schaukeln, seit sie Bellatrix erwähnt hat.

Sie sieht mich sorgenvoll an.

„Nein, Kind. Severus wird sich um sie kümmern. Nicht Du", errät sie meine Rachegedanken. Ich nicke und lege meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

Sie hat recht. Warten wir auf Severus. Er sagte, er kenne mehr magische Arten, Leben auszulöschen, als wir uns vorstellen können. Ich finde, es wird Zeit, ein bißchen was davon zu sehen.

***

_Hab gestern ne englische Fic mit ca. 60,000 Wörtern gesehen, mit um die 1400 ja 1400, kein Tippfehler, Reviews. Nur so als Anreiz, würde gerne wenigstens die 50er Marke erreichen...*gg* istina_


	39. Die Rache der Braut

Wird eklig und derb, sorry aber Tonks ist echt sauer!

Warnung Missbrauch und hm nennen wir es Zoophilie ...

***

„Hier, der Lord wünscht angemessene Kleidung."

Narzissa legt ein langes, dunkelrotes Kleid neben mich aufs Sofa, auf dem ich wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen bin.

„Und für welchen Anlass?"

Sie sieht mich nicht an und geht zu einem Fenster.

„Bitte, zieh es einfach an und komm dann mit mir hinunter. Die anderen warten. Bitte!"

Sie spielt nervös mit ihrer schwarzen Perlenkette, die sie schließlich abnimmt und mir hinhält. „Sie passt ausgezeichnet zu diesem Kleid", murmelt sie, ohne mich anzusehen. Ich glaube, sie fürchtet zu weinen, wenn sie mich ansieht, wobei ich mir nicht ganz im klaren bin, aus welchem Grund.

Also ziehe ich das Kleid an, das mir erstaunlicherweise perfekt passt, denn sie ist sehr viel weiblicher gebaut als ich.

Sie reicht mir meine Stiefel, die sie in edle Lederstiefel ohne Schnallen verwandelt und tritt hinter mich, um mir die Kette umzulegen.

„Severus ist auch unten. Er macht sich Sorgen um Dich." Sie lächelt mich warmherzig an und blinzelt schnell eine Träne weg.

„Er ist jetzt unsere einzige Hoffnung."

Sehe sie verständnislos an, irgendetwas fürchterliches muss passiert sein.

Wir gehen zusammen runter in den Salon, ich schaffe es noch, mein Haar schwarz werden zu lassen, zu einer anderen Farbe bin ich im Moment nicht so wirklich aufgelegt.

Alle sitzen an der großen reich gedeckten Tafel.

Also Hunger hab ich auch nicht wirklich.

Voldemort steht zu meinem größten Erstaunen hinter seinem Thron, beide Hände auf Snapes Schultern gelegt, der etwas fehl am Platz wirkt in dem prächtigen Stuhl.

Als er mich wohlauf sieht, fällt ein Teil der Anspannung in seinem Gesicht ab und er wirkt weniger verkrampft.

Narzissa schiebt den Stuhl an seiner rechten Seite zurück und bittet mich Platz zu nehmen. Sie selbst setzt sich zwischen Draco und Lucius, die als Gastgeber an der Fußseite des Tisches sitzen.

Snape lässt die Weinkaraffe zu sich schweben und gießt mir ein. Irre ich mich, oder zittert seine Hand ein wenig?

Ich schaffe es, ihm zu zulächeln und Voldemort stellt sich zwischen uns. Er legt seine rechte Hand auf meine, seine linke Hand auf Snapes Schulter.

„Wie schön, die beiden Personen, die mich von äußerst lästigen Kreaturen befeit haben, vereint zu sehen."

Drehe meinen Kopf langsam zu Snape, der äußerlich gelassen sein Glas an die Lippen führt.

Ich rutsche unruhig auf meinem Stuhl herum.

„Was ist los mit euch, ein bißchen mehr Begeisterung gefälligst!", donnert Voldemort seine Anhänger an, die zögerlich zu klatschen beginnen.

Er hebt die Hand und alle hören sofort wieder auf.

„Ihr beide müsst entschuldigen, aus Zeitmangel sind noch gar nicht alle über die jüngsten Ereignisse aufgeklärt worden. Nun, wo soll ich anfangen. Unsere geschickte Nymphadora hat mit bloßen Händen, ich wiederhole, mit bloßen Händen, den widerspenstigen Werwolf erledigt", ich spüre Snapes Hand auf meinem Knie, lege meine eiskalte Hand sofort darauf.

Er sieht direkt in meine Augen.

„Und mein Sohn hat uns von dem größten weißen Magier aller Zeiten befreit, was meine , verzeih, unsere Machtübernahme rasant beschleunigen wird."

Meine Fingernägel graben sich in Snapes Handrücken, er lässt sie tapfer auf meinem Bein liegen.

Die anderen applaudieren nun begeistert, einige starren Snape voller Bewunderung an, Draco ist eigentümlich grün im Gesicht.

„Zwar geschah das eher zufällig, nachdem der junge Malfoy nicht den Mumm hatte, es zu tun, obwohl Dumbledore sowohl unbewaffnet, als auch durch Severus´ Trank geschwächt war", seine Stimme wird um einiges zorniger, Draco um einiges blasser.

Er geht zu den Malfoys und Draco fängt heftig an zu zittern.

„Nein nein, keine Sorge, junger Freund, heute muss ich mich erst um ein anderes Mitglied Deiner Familie kümmern."

Er winkt und Pettigrew, der so tief in seinem Stuhl saß, dass ich ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte, steht auf. Nach einer Weile kommt er mit der vor ihm herschwebenden Bellatrix herein.

Auch sie erbleicht, als sie mich sieht.

„Wie Du sehen kannst, meine Liebe, ist Deiner Nichte nichts geschehen. Du wirst diesen Umstand sicherlich begrüßen."

Bellas irren, hasserfüllten Blick würde ich persönlich anders deuten...

Snape wedelt mit der Hand und übernimmt für Pettigrew das Schweben.

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll."

Sehe ihn verwundert an. Ich soll sie bestrafen?

Er drückt meinen Oberschenkel so fest, dass ich ein Aufkeuchen unterdrücken muss.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Sag einfach mehr oder weniger, ich nehme an, Du würdest vorziehen, sie leiden zu sehen."

Nicke nur. Bin nicht wirklich sicher. Meine Rachegelüste halten sich , angesichts ihres panischen Blicks, als Snape aufsteht in Grenzen.

Voldemort nimmt auf seinem Thron Platz und ich setze mich wieder nach seinem Oberschenkelklopfen auf seinen Schoß.

Diesmal rutsche ich gleich dicht an ihn heran, was er mit einem genießerischen „Hm." quittiert.

Er streicht meine Haare aus meinem Nacken und haucht mir seinen heißen Atem ins Genick.

Snape zieht seinen Gehrock aus und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Bella. Mit der linken Hand, natürlich.

Zuerst löst er den Schweigezauber und den Lähmfluch. Gut, wenn schon, dann will ich sie schreien hören, wie Remus es getan hat.

Er beginnt mit der heimtückischen Flamme, bestimmt um sie bloß zu stellen, wie sich sich vor allen, selbst so niedrigen Rängen wie Pettigrew ausziehen muss.

Sie reagiert schneller als ich damals und ist schnell - ohne Verbrühungen – nackt.

Ihr Körper, der einst bestimmt sehr schön war, ist durch die vielen Jahre in Askaban etwas welk geworden, ohne ihr steifes Korsett ist sie auch nicht mehr ganz so knackig, wie ich sie eigentlich eingeschätzt hatte.

Auch Voldemorts bestimmt rabiate Art, sie zu ficken hat ihr nicht sonderlich gut getan, ihr Körper weist mehrere Bisspuren auf, vor allem im Schulter und Nackenbereich.

Snape sieht mich an.

„Mehr, viel mehr", sage ich mit erstaunlich kräftiger Stimme.

„Ich weiß, Bellatrix, wie sehr Du unter Deiner zugrunde gehenden Schönheit leidest. Sectusempra!"

Er schneidet ihr die Haare komplett ab und ein Stück ihres linken Ohrs gleich dazu.

Sie stöhnt nur verhalten auf und Voldemort schiebt seine Hände unter meinen Hintern, um mich ein wenig anzuheben, damit ich nicht zu schwer auf seinen harten Schwanz drücke.

Snape strahlt eine ungeheure Macht aus, ihn umgibt eine schwache, schwarze Aura, die auch den anderen auffällt.

Einen Schwenk später graben sich zwei tiefe S in ihre linke Wange.

Jetzt schreit sie allerdings entsetzt auf, ihre Hände schützend vors Gesicht gehalten, doch das führt lediglich dazu, dass sie die oberen Glieder drei ihrer Finger verliert.

Snape lässt sie soweit sinken, dass ihre Füße den Boden berühren.

Er sieht mich wieder an.

Mir kommt eine äußerst fiese Idee.

„Ich möchte, dass sie sich um Peter... kümmert", sage ich mit einem für mich untypischem, diabolischen Lächeln.

Snape setzt sie unter den Imperius und dirigiert sie zu Peter, der sich auf den Tisch gesetzt hat. Er schiebt seinen vor Dreck starrenden Umhang auseinander und sieht Bella gierig an.

Sie kniet sich zwischen seine Beine und öffnet seine Hose.

Ich kann sogar von hier aus sehen, dass sein mickriger Schwanz an der Spitze weiß - gelb verkrustet ist.

Nicht schlimm, Bellatrix fängt an, ihn sauber zu lecken, was Peter sofort an den Rand seines Höhepunktes bringt. Er fängt an zu schwitzen und drückt ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß, just in dem Moment, als er sich laut stöhnend entlädt, hebt Snape den Imperius auf, damit Bella mitbekommt, was sie gerade mit wem macht, bzw. wer gerade in ihren ehemals aristrokratischen Mund abspritzt. Sie will den Kopf wegdrehen, doch Snape, der plötzlich hinter ihr steht bohrt seinen Zauberstab in ihren Unterkiefer und drückt ihren Kopf weit nach hinten.

„Schlucken."

Seine sehr ruhige Stimme klingt bedrohlicher als je zuvor und Bella gehorcht zwar ungern aber prompt.

Snape lässt sie aufstehen und sie funkelt mich mordlustig an.

„Ich möchte Euch daran erinnern, Gebieterin, wie sehr meine Frau Halbblüter verabscheut", sagt Rodolphus seelenruhig und Bellatrix´ Kopf ruckt zu ihm herum.

„Verzeih, Teuerste, aber Du hast versucht, unsere Herrin zu töten. Das kann ich nicht gut heißen."

„Greyback!" ruft Snape und wenige Augenblicke später erscheint Fenir. Verwandelt natürlich, Dank des Trankes aber bei klarem Verstand. Im Gegensatz zu Snapes Ansage, kann ich bei ihm keine Nebenwirkungen des Verunreinigten Trankes feststellen. Er nimmt wohl nur sehr wenig. Schließlich ist er gerne Werwolf.

Er ist um einiges größer als Remus... es war und noch viel deformierter. Aus seiner langen Schnauze hängen lange Geiferfäden, seine Krallen sind voller Schlamm und Blut.

Sein Fell ist fast schwarz und seine Augen erstaunlicherweise so eisblau wie die der menschlichen Form.

„Du kannst mit ihr machen, was Du willst, lass Dir nur Zeit", sagt Snape und setzt sich auf meinen Stuhl.

„Nein, das kannst Du nicht tun!", faucht Bella und weicht vor dem sich ihr nähernden Greyback zurück.

Es sieht aus, als würde er grinsen, leckt sich genüsslich über die Lefzen.

Snape nimmt mich an der Hand und zieht mich von Voldemort runter auf seinen Schoss. Dieser lässt es geschehen und richtet seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Bella, die anfängt nach Greyback zu schlagen, treten und sogar zu beißen, was Voldemort auflachen lässt.

Nach einigem Gerangel packt Greyback sie an der Kehle und wirft sie mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch.

Es kostet ihn keinerlei Mühe, ihre Beine auseinander zu drängen und sich in ihr zu versenken.

Sie schreit schmerzhaft auf, seine riesiger Schwanz scheint selbst für die geübte Bellatrix eine Nummer zu groß.

Sie wimmert bei jedem von Fenirs heftigen Stößen lauter, ich wende meinen Kopf ab und versuche ihre Schmerzschreie auszublenden.

Voldemort erhebt sich und geht zu ihr. In ihren Augen flackert so etwas wie Hoffnung auf, doch er spuckt sich nur in die Hand und fängt an, sie knapp über der Stelle in die Greyback nun schneller hineinhämmert fast schon zärtlich zu reiben.

„Komm für mich."

Sie sieht ihn entsetzt an, traut sich aber nicht, ihm den Gehorsam zu verweigern. Sie schließt ihre Augen und scheint sich auf seine Hand zu konzentrieren, denn als Greyback sein Tempo noch ein wenig steigert, stöhnt sie lustvoll auf, statt zu wimmern.

Voldemort gibt Greyback Zeichen, sie zu beißen, was sie natürlich nicht mitbekommt.

Snape umarmt mich fest und flüstert mir zu, meine Augen nicht abzuwenden. Es tut gut, seine Kraft zu spüren, obwohl ich mir eigentlich nicht sicher bin, ob ich ihm noch hundertprozentig vertrauen kann.

Fenir grollt mit tiefer Stimme, als Bellatrix Voldemorts Befehl ausführt und gestattet sich nun, da Er seine Hand entfernt hat, selbst zu kommen. In dem Moment, als er auf ihr zusammensinkt, dreht sie ihr Gesicht angewidert weg von ihm und bietet ihm unwissentlich ihren schlanken Hals dar.

Sie schreit tierisch auf und versucht ihn erfolglos weg zu schieben und zu treten, als er ihr knirschend in die Schulter beißt.

Er geht danach einen Schritt zurück und kaut knatschend auf dem Stück Fleisch herum, dass er ihr ausgebissen hat.

Bellatrix rutscht laut schluchzend vom Tisch herunter und sowohl Voldemort als auch Snape sehen sehr zufrieden aus.

Mir ist einfach nur schlecht. Nicht daran denken, dass das alles hier mir zu Ehren statt findet.

Merlin ist mir schlecht. Bin wohl genauso wenig als Todesser zu gebrauchen, wie Draco, der längst ohnmächtig in seinem Stuhl hängt.

„Sperrt sie ein, sie wird sich bald verwandeln", zischt Voldemort zwei mir fremden Todessern zu, die sofort gehorchen.

Voldemort setzt sich wieder auf seinen Thron und sieht mich und Snape seltsam an.

„Es ist überaus befriedigend zu sehen, wie stark Du geworden bist, Severus. Niemand außer mir hat es bisher geschafft, Bellatrix unter den Imperius zu setzen, noch nicht einmal Lucius, der dies sogar bei erfahrenen Auroren schafft."

Snape neigt in Dankbarkeit für dieses Lob sein Haupt und drückt mich fest an sich.

„Ich denke, wir können eure Vereinigung ein wenig vorziehen."

_Super, was für eine grandiose Idee, hätte von mir stammen können..._

_*** _

_findet ihr ihre Strafe ausreichend? Gg _


	40. Phönixe im Fuchsbau

Danke für die lieben Reviews, ihr seid super!

Bitte seht mir nach, dass Todesser eigentlich mangels Glücksgefühl keine Patroni erzeugen können... hier schon.

***

„Tonks, bei Merlins Bart, was tust Du hier?", fragt Molly verwirrt, lässt mich aber sofort ein, ohne Sicherheitsfrage.

„Was ist denn hier los?", frage ich verwirrt, sieht aus, als würden die Weasleys renovieren.

„Oh das, nun wir feiern in wenigen Tagen Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit, Du bist natürlich eingeladen, ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass Severus..."

„Schon gut Molly, ich glaube er kann gut damit leben, hier nicht erscheinen zu müssen."

Ich setze mich an ihren Tisch und bekomme sofort eine Tasse heiße Schokolade.

„Wie geht es Harry?"

„Er hat noch ganz schön zu knabbern, Kleines. Aber er beginnt zu verstehen. Sie holen ihn morgen ab, Moody leitet die Aktion, alle meine Kinder werden dabei sein, naja fast alle..."

Sie sieht beunruhigt zu ihrer Magischen Uhr, jeder Zeiger der einzelnen Familienmitglieder zeigt auf Todesgefahr.

Es klopft und Molly wuselt zur Tür.

Bill, Charlie, Fred und George treten nacheinander ein.

Ich stehe auf und drücke Bill kurz, der Greybacks Signatur im Gesicht trägt, Charlie etwas länger an mich. Die Zwillinge umarmen mich so lange und intensiv, dass ihre Mutter sich laut räuspert.

„Wow Mme Snape, welch seltener Besuch."

Knuffe Fred oder George in die Seite und schenke dem lachenden Charlie einen Snape-ähnlichen Blick.

Bin echt erleichtert, hatte etwas Angst vor der Reaktion von allen. Ich war schließlich weder beim Kampf noch bei Dumbledores Beerdigung anwesend, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob, wie und was sie von der Wahrheit erfahren würden.

An Dumbledores Portrait habe ich gar nicht gedacht, so weit habe ich die Möglichkeit, dass er sterben könnte, von mir geschoben.

Aber er ist kurz vor seiner Beerdigung darin erwacht und hat dem Orden von seinen Plänen erzählt. Dass er selbst Schuld war an seinem Tod, erstens, weil er trotz besseren Wissens einen verfluchten Ring angefasst hat und zweitens, weil er Snape den Unbrechbaren Schwur abgerungen hatte, sich ihm gegenüber absolut loyal zu verhalten und er ihm deutlich befohlen hatte, ihn auf ein Stichwort hin zu töten. Und ihm so ermöglichte, auch den Unbrechbaren Schwur gegenüber Narzissa nicht zu brechen. Snape sei laut Dumbledore schlicht zu wichtig um zu sterben.

Der Trank in der Höhle, den er mit Harrys Hilfe zu sich genommen hat, war eine Kreation von Severus, die den Alterungsprozess inklusive seiner negativen Eigenschaften vorantreibt, was in Dumbledores speziellem Fall für eine rasche Ausbreitung des Dementorenfluchs sorgte.

Er sagte außerdem, dass er Snapes Grauen, das er dabei empfand, ihn töten zu müssen, so deutlich spüren konnte, als wäre es sein eigenes Gefühl.

Und Harrys Entsetzen.

Da Harry ein ebenso schlechter Schauspieler wie Okklumentiker ist, war es nicht möglich, ihn vorher aufzuklären, er musste Snape wirklich hassen und jagen, etwas anderes hätte ihm sonst keiner abgenommen.

Wie gesagt, das Trio, das kurz vor Dumbledores Beerdigung in den Orden aufgenommen und vollends informiert wurde, wusste genauso wenig wie der Rest des Ordens früher Bescheid, was dazu führte, dass Snape jetzt Dank Moody den Grimmauldplatz nicht mehr betreten kann.

Was wiederum dazu führt, dass jetzt die Ordenstreffen im Fuchsbau abgehalten werden. Sogar Kingsley soll kommen, obwohl es für den Muggelminister fast so gefährlich ist, wie für den neuen magischen Rufus Scrimgeour und seinen Stellvertreter, Eliot Owens...

Ich stehe jetzt als seine offizielle Geliebte genauso wie Snape auf der Fahndungsliste, meine Aurorenplakette hat ihren Selbstzerstörungsprozess der mit der Liste verknüpft ist, schon durchgeführt.

Ist fast spannend, wegen Hochverrats und Beihilfe zum mehrfachen Mord gesucht zu werden. Wobei niemand außerhalb des Ordens von dem einzigen wirklichen Mord, den ich begehen musste, weiß.

Niemand gibt mir die Schuld an Remus´ Tod, eher ist es Mitleid, was ich in ihren Augen sehe. Keiner will sich wirklich vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, einen Freund in Notwehr töten zu müssen.

Da Hermine schon seit einiger Zeit übt, komplizierte Tränke zu brauen, wurde ich mit ihrem Veritaserum von Minerva, Moody und Arthur verhört.

Mit dem Serum auf meinen Wunsch hin. Nicht dass zum Beispiel Moody nachher denkt, Snape hätte mich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und bringt mich nun dazu, ihm kleine Gefälligkeiten zu erweisen...War gut, dass es Serum von Hermine war, wenn Snape es gebraut hätte, würde man mir vielleicht nicht hundertprozentig glauben. Außerdem werden sie ihn erst heute wieder sehen, er hält sich schon die ganze Zeit im Manor auf.

Ich wurde in einem Gästezimmer in einem anderen Flügel untergebracht, die Zeremonie, die Voldemort für uns plant, gebietet, dass das Brautpaar sich mindestens siebzehn Tage nicht zu Gesicht bekommt. Je größer das Verlangen, umso tiefer die magische Verbindung und umso mächtiger das spätere Kind.

Doch daran will ich gar nicht denken, die siebzehn Tage sind gestern abgelaufen, einzig der Tatsache, dass Voldemort, Lucius und Owens vollauf damit beschäftigt sind, das Ministerium zu stürzen, habe ich zu verdanken, dass ich noch mit Tonks angesprochen werden kann.

Hoffe, mich ruft dann keiner Snape. Oder Madame Snape. Uärgh.

Wie genau die Zeremonie ablaufen wird, erfahre ich hoffentlich heute nach dem Treffen, wenn wir allein sind. Wobei ich den Hauptteil ja schon bei dem Besuch in Narzissas Kopf gesehen habe.

„Du siehst verhältnismäßig gut aus", reißt Charlie mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Danke, Du aber auch", antworte ich verschmitzt mit Blick auf seine muskulösen Oderarme, die durch den Verzicht auf Ärmel natürlich besonders gut zur Geltung kommen.

„Vorsicht, sonst vergiftet die Fledermaus Dich", warnt Bill ihn, der natürlich, genau wie die anderen, außer Molly nichts von meiner zunächst nur vorgetäuschten Zuneigung weiß. Mittlerweile empfinde ich echte Zuneigung für die Fledermaus, wobei ich allerdings zugeben muss, dass mein Vertrauen ganz schön auf die Probe gestellt wurde. Aber das Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Dumbledores Portrait nach Minervas Verhör hat tiefe Gefühle für Snape wieder erweckt.

Bin schon ganz aufgeregt, ihn heute endlich wieder zu sehen. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Es klopft erneut und Arthur kommt gefolgt von Moody und Kingsley herein.

Alle drei umarmen mich ebenfalls und setzten sich dann an den Tisch.

„Wir haben gestern Fangzähne eines Werwolfes gefunden. Dem Grad der Abnutzung nach, handelt es sich um Greybacks. Sie steckten im Hals eines Muggelkindes."

Bill klatscht einmal in die Hände.

„Dann hat es Snape also tatsächlich geschafft."

„Allerdings", sagt genau dieser im Türrahmen stehend, und alle ziehen erschrocken ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Wie zum Geier hast Du das gemacht?", fragt Moody misstrauisch.

„Eure Schutzzauber vom Ministerium taugen nichts, Owens ist schon lange dabei. Ich habe sie verändert. Jetzt werden nur Familienmitglieder hier herein kommen können. Die anderen müssen deutlich herein gebeten werden."

Er setzt sich neben mich. Herein bitten. Hat er bestimmt von den Vampiren abgekupfert.

„Wie geht es Dir?", frage ich und greife vorsichtig nach seiner Hand.

Er sieht müde aus.

„Der Invisibilis ist mühsam herzustellen, Lucius braucht ihn, um unbemerkt Ministeriumsangestellte unter den Imperius zu setzen. Er, Walden und Antonin befinden sich andauernd unsichtbar im Ministerium."

Arthur und Kingsley sehen sich erschrocken an.

Snape greift in seine Innentasche und reicht Kingsley eine kleine Dose.

„Was ist das?"

„Owens ist gegen Jasmin allergisch. Versuche davon - das ist Blütenstaub- jeden Morgen etwas in seinen Kaffee zu mischen. Mit verstopfter Nase ist der Imperius nur unzureichend durchführbar."

Kingsley steckt sich das Döschen ein und Snape lehnt sich erschöpft zurück.

Ich stelle mich hinter ihn und massiere seine verhärteten Schultern.

Molly und Arthur wechseln einen kurzen Blick. Snape hat die Augen geschlossen.

Moody richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Snape, der ihm sofort aus der Hand gerissen wird.

Fassungslos starrt Moody auf seine leere Hand, sein Zauberstab schwebt vor Snape, der immer noch seine Augen geschlossen hat.

„Ein ungesagter, zauberstabloser Zauber mit geschlossenen Augen. Unglaublich", fasst Arthur die Situation zusammen.

„Ihr wärt erstaunt über sein Können, er..."

„Danke, Tonks, wir verzichten auf die Details", zischt Moody und greift nach seinem Stab, der ihm jedoch immer wieder ausweicht.

„Verdammt Snape, gib ihn her!"

Snape öffnet die Augen und der Stab fällt klappernd auf den Tisch.

„Ich würde allen dazu raten, nie wieder einen Zauberstab auf mich zu richten."

Betretenes Schweigen.

„Vor allem nicht vor Zeugen."

Er hält meine Hände fest und steht auf.

„Was ist?"

Sein Arm vibriert.

Er schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch und ein schwarzer Patronus löst sich aus dem Schlund des Totenkopfes. Es ist ein Pfau. Malfoys. Wie passend.

„Der Leiter der Unsäglichen steht unter meiner Kontrolle, Gebieter."

Moody wiederholt kopfschüttelnd das letzte Wort.

Arthur starrt auf Snapes Mal, als er seinen Comodopatronus mit einer Antwort darin eintauchen lässt.

„Deine Erfindung nehme ich an?"

Snape nickt.

„Wie praktisch."

Bill, der Fluchbrecher hebt erstaunt seinen Kopf.

„Um so starke Flüche zu erfinden braucht es alte, sehr starke Magie..."

„Was Sie nicht sagen."

Snape lächelt arrogant, was Moody wieder zur Weißglut bringt.

„Was kannst Du uns über das Mal berichten, wenn Du damit zaubern kannst, musst Du ja wissen, wie es funktioniert."

„Keine Sorge, Mad-Eye, ich bemühe mich, heraus zu finden, wie man es bricht. Schon einige Jahre um genau zu sein..."

Jetzt sieht er noch müder aus und ich wünsche mir eigentlich dass das Treffen bald anfängt und genauso bald fertig ist. Will auch ins Bett und habe definitiv nix gegen Fledermäuse im Schlafzimmer.

apropos Schlafzimmer. Ist 2:31 Uhr. Gute Nacht! istina


	41. Sehende Steine

***

Endlich allein. Das Treffen war mühselig: Molly hat uns hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht, in dem es von Muggelzeug, eigentlich Werkzeug, aber das weiß Arthur wohl nicht, nur so wimmelt.

Snape legt einen Schweigezauber über die Tür und lehnt sich dagegen. Er sieht mich lange schweigend an.

„Du hattest Angst vor mir."

Gut, kommen wir gleich zur Sache.

Ich gehe zu ihm und ergreife seine Hände. Sie sind eiskalt.

Kein Wunder, er musste Molly seinen regennassen Umhang geben, die ihn vor dem Kamin aufgehängt hat. Sie sagte, das wäre schonender für das Material, als ihn magisch zu trocknen. Neuerdings kleidet sich Mister Stellvertreter in bedeutend edlere Stoffe.

Lege seine Arme um mich und schiebe meine Hände unter seinen Achseln durch. Mein Kopf lehnt gegen seine Schulter, ich schaffe es, mit meiner Nase die Haut über seinem Kragen zu berühren.

Auch da ist er eiskalt.

Sehe hoch in seine Augen.

Sie sind zwar schwarz wie immer, aber ihnen fehlt der bedrohliche Glanz.

„Hey, halt mich richtig fest, ja?"

Seine Arme liegen regungslos auf meinem unteren Rücken, ich glaube, er berührt mich nicht mal mit seinen Händen.

„Du hattest Angst vor mir, warum wirfst Du Dich mir jetzt an den Hals?"

Er klingt eindeutig gekränkt.

Funkle ihn wütend an.

„Könntest Du kurz mal die letzten Tage - ach was Monate - aus meiner Sicht sehen, ja? Ich werde aus meinem zugegeben langweiligen Arbeitsalltag herausgerissen, treffe meinen gesuchten Großcousin und Dich, erfahre, dass Du für Dumbledore bei IHM spionierst, sehe, wie Du zerhackt, verbrannt, vergiftet wirst, werde andauernd von Dir wenig zärtlich behandelt, fang trotzdem an Gefühle für Dich zu entwickeln, für Dich, hättest Du mir das vor Jahren gesagt, hätte ich Dich zu Lockheart ins Zimmer gesteckt."

Ich laufe längst im überfüllten Schlafzimmer herum wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig.

„Treffe auf meine liebreizende Tante, Sirius stirbt, Remus wird gefangen, es hat den Eindruck, als hättest Du einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass Remus so leiden musste. Ich erfahre nach und nach en detail, was genau Du so den ganzen Tag tust, wobei allen möglichen Leuten auf Muggelart Blut abnehmen noch das normalste ist. Plötzlich muss ich bei Dir schlafen und bin selber verwundert, wie wenig mir das ausmacht. Du stellst mir Fallen, blamierst mich vor der gesamten Schule, trotzdem verknalle ich mich in Dich. Sieh mich nicht so ungläubig an, als wenn man mir meine Gefühle nicht ansehen würde.

Oh und es wird noch besser, ich erfahre, dass ich von Todessern ausgebildet wurde, zumindest am Rande... ich darf zusehen, wie meine Tante nett zu Dir ist und ich selbst sogar darf nett zu IHM sein! Zwischendurch denke ich, Du willst über mich herfallen und Macnair berührt mich auf die gleiche widerliche Art wie schon einmal ein Todesser.

Trotzdem wird mein Vertrauen in Dich und mein Bestreben für unsere Sache zu kämpfen, stärker.

Dann werde ich Zeuge, wie Du unsere Feinde ins Schloss bringst, werde von Dir gezwungen, nicht mit meinen Leuten zu kämpfen, wache in einer Zelle neben dem halbtoten Remus auf, der Deinen verunreinigten Trank genommen hat, muss ihn in Notwehr töten..."

Meine Stimme bricht, muss kurz schlucken.

„Und zwar, weil Du mich in die Hände einer Verrückten gegeben hast, weil es in einem Kampf zu gefährlich ist, für die _Kleine_... lebe meine sadistische Ader aus, von der ich gar nicht wusste, dass ich sie habe, denn das was Du mit Rowle gemacht hast, war in keinster Weise eine Genugtuung für mich.

Aber es hat mir gefallen, zu sehen, wie Bellatrix leidet, und damit meine ich nicht ihre Schmerzen, sonder ihre Demütigung. Ach und zwischendurch komme ich auch noch in den Genuss zu sehen wie genau die Hochzeitszeremonie aussieht..." Bin stehengeblieben, weil er mich von hinten umarmt.

„Ich verstehe Dich."

„Toll, mehr hast Du nach diesem unendlichen Monolog nicht zu sagen?"

Er legt sein Kinn auf meine Schulter, seine Haare kitzeln mich am Hals.

„Du hast die Vampire vergessen."

Ich muss lachen. Unvergleichlicher, Snape ´scher Humor.

„Ich weiß, ich hatte Dir versprochen, so viel wie möglich Schaden von Dir fernzuhalten..."

„Gut, dass Du keinen Unbrechbaren geleistet hast", unterbreche ich ihn etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt, das was er mit seinen Händen macht, nämlich an meinen Seiten hoch und runter steifen, lässt meine Wut verrauchen.

„Wie ging es Albus zum Schluss?"

„Er konnte nicht mehr aufrecht stehen, ich sah die schwarze Verfärbung schon an seinem Hals. Ein paar Minuten später wäre die Verwandlung abgeschlossen gewesen."

Mich schüttelt es.

„Tonks, wir müssen das weitere Procedere besprechen."

Ich nicke.

Drehe mich um und umschlinge seinen Nacken.

„Wenn der Lord mich-"

„Warte. Küss mich. Bitte."

Er sieht mich etwas überrascht an, beugt sich dann aber zu mir runter und berührt zaghaft meine Lippen mit seinen.

Ich ziehe mich an ihm hoch und lege all meine Sehnsucht nach Normalität, meine Verzweiflung, meine Wut, meine Angst in einen stürmischen, fast schon brutalen Kuss, den er mit gleicher Intensität nach dem anfänglichen Zögern erwidert.

Seine jetzt warmen Hände legt er an mein Gesicht und löst sich von mir.

Seine Augen haben ihren Glanz zurückbekommen, aber er sieht nicht bedrohlich aus. Im Gegenteil. Eher verletzlich.

Er legt seine Stirn an meine und lässt uns einen Moment zu Atem kommen. Meine Knie sind weich, fast wünsche ich mir, Er möge die Zeremonie heute durchführen, auch wenn ich dabei lieber mit Snape allein wäre... Mein Körper verlangt danach, von ihm berührt zu werden. Meine Seele will endlich wieder spüren, dass sie noch lebt.

Es scheint ihm ähnlich zu gehen, denn er tritt zurück und zupft an seine Hose herum. Muss grinsen. Wenn er verlegen ist, sieht er deutlich menschlicher aus. Und nicht so fies...

„Es wird ein Bankett geben, das Seinem Stellvertreter gerecht wird, der...sexuelle Teil findet später in meiner Wohnung statt, es ist verständlich, dass ich nicht will, dass alle meine Frau beglotzen. Allerdings wird Er uns zusehen."

„Wie?"

„Es ist mir gelungen, einige Palantiri zu erschaffen", gibt er nach kurzer Pause zu.

Ich bin sprachlos. Jetzt bin ich mir fast sicher, dass er auch einen Stein der Weisen erzeugen könnte.

„Wow. Sehende Steine."

Ein düsteres Gefühl beschleicht mich.

Er sieht an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster.

„Ich musste etwas schreckliches dafür tun."

Wage es nicht zu fragen.

Er sieht unendlich müde aus. Und traurig.

„Sag schon, ich kann es verkraften, wie alles andere auch", sage ich tonlos und wappne mich innerlich.

„Man braucht ungeborene Augen, um dem Stein das Sehen zu ermöglichen."

„Ungeborene Augen", flüstere ich und setze mich aufs Bett.

Er greift in seine Tasche und einen Moment lang fürchte ich, er zieht Augen heraus.

Doch es ist eine kleine, wunderschöne Statue, die zwei sich paarende Schlangen darstellt.

Sie ist aus Kristall und die Schlangen haben schwarze Augen, die aussehen, als wären sie mit Rauch gefüllt.

„Sie sind nicht aktiviert, erst, wenn der erste Teil mit den schwarzmagischen Flüchen vollzogen wurde."

Aha, wird ja immer besser.

„Das Ritual der Schwarzmagischen Eheschließung ist sehr alt und der Verbindung durch die Zeichnung mit Seinem Mal ganz ähnlich. Wir geben beide Blut und ..."

„Sekret?", helfe ich ihm.

„Ja. Der Lord wird einen Bannspruch über uns legen, damit sich unser Blut miteinander verbindet, außerdem wird nach der Inbesitznahme Deines Körpers mein Name auf Deinem Hals erscheinen, Du bist dann für jeden Seiner Anhänger als mein Eigentum erkennbar, was Dir einen gewissen Schutz bietet. Darüber hinaus kann kein Mann, auch kein Muggel, außer dem Lord Dich danach gefahrlos anfassen, außer, ich gestatte es."

Also haben Narzissa und Rodolphus Malfoys Segen... Interessant.

Muss kurz nachdenken.

„Was genau heißt Inbesitznahme?"

Er setzt sich neben mich aufs Bett und betrachtet seine Hände.

„Du musst mir Deinen Körper in jeglicher Weise zur Verfügung stellen."

Oh.

„Nicht dass ich besonders prüde wäre, aber in jeglicher Weise heißt auch... also..."

„Ja."

„Toll, ich probier gerne neue Dinge aus."

Er sieht mich skeptisch an.

Stehe wütend auf und fang an mit den Armen zu wedeln.

„Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben zwei Männer. In den ersten war ich unsterblich verliebt, bis er mich während meines ersten Males aufgefordert hat, meinen Körper nach seinen Wünschen zu verändern, und so zu bleiben."

Er lacht kurz auf.

„Den zweiten kennst Du. Savage", fahre ich fort und er sieht mich mittelprächtig entsetzt an.

„Ja, Danke, nach drei Monaten wusste ich auch, dass er n brutaler Schläger ist. Für mehr hatte ich entweder keine Zeit, oder einfach keine Lust, die Ausbildung war nicht gerade leicht für mich, ich musste viel trainieren und seltsamer Weise fühlen sich fähige Männer von starken Frauen in Uniform, die alles im Umkreis von fünf Metern zerstören nicht besonders angezogen."

Er stellt sich wieder hinter mich.

„Meine Erfahrung hält sich zwischen zwischen Blümchensex und blauen Flecken, bin ein bißchen neugierig, was Du zu bieten hast."

Greife nach seinen Händen und lege sie mir um die Taille.

„Deine gemeine Kostprobe hat mir sehr gefallen."

Er drückt mich an sich, ich höre sein Lächeln aus seiner sanften Stimme heraus.

„Ich weiß. Mir auch."

Versuche mich umzudrehen, er hält mich aber fest.

„Du lügst, Du warst weder erregt, noch hast Du besonders begeistert gekuckt."

„Es ist mir noch nie schwerer gefallen, meine Gefühle zu verbergen, als in dem Moment, in dem Du Dich mir entgegen gestreckt hast."

Er umfasst meinen Hals und dreht meinen Kopf soweit, dass er mich küssen kann.

Mir wird direkt heiß, ich dränge mich gegen ihn, meine Zunge taucht ungeduldig in seinen Mund, sein Atmen beschleunigt sich. Ich glühe.

Nein, er glüht.

Mist.

Kurz bevor sein Arm anfängt zu brennen löst er sich von mir und zieht mich an der Hand die spiralförmige Treppe hinunter.

Bill beobachtet uns von seinem Platz am Kamin aus, wie wir Hand in Hand die Treppe runter kommen und Snape nach seinem Umhang greift.

Er sieht kurz auf sein glühendes Mal und verzieht sein entstelltes Gesicht.

„Professor, ich wollte Sie noch um etwas bitten."

Er stellt sein Glas auf den Kamin und kommt zu uns, Snape ist schon zur Tür gegangen. Sein Fleisch riecht schon verbrannt, Bill dreht seine feine Nase weg von ihm.

„Machen Sie schnell."

„Würden Sie mir etwas von Ihrem Wolfsbanntrank zukommen lassen, ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen."

„Vollmond ist erst in zwei Wochen", rechne ich nach.

Bill sieht verlegen zu Boden.

„Er meinte für die Hochzeitsnacht, damit er keinen Werwolf zeugt. Ich schicke Ihnen welchen mit Malfoys Marabu. Sein Name ist Hermes."

Bill nickt dankbar und erleichtert und Snape rauscht hinaus.

Stehe mit dem verlegenen Bill im engen Flur, der tief die Luft einzieht.

„Was habt ihr im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern gemacht?"

Seine Verlegenheit wandert zu mir und sein Gesicht ziert ein anzügliches Grinsen.

„Kannst Du auch Pheromone riechen?"

Er nickt.

„Dieses nicht -verwandelter -Werwolf -Zeug hat auch seine Vorteile."

„Bestimmt freut sich Fleur schon auf animalischen Sex", kichere ich und gehe vor ihm zurück in die Küche, um mich noch eine Weile mit Molly, Arthur und dem Rest der Familie zu unterhalten.

***

Palantir (Mehrzahl Palantiri) ist eine Erfindung aus Herr der Ringe, sieht aus wie eine schwarze Kristallkugel, wenn zwei Personen einen besitzen, können sie auch über weite Entfernungen miteinander kommunizieren, wobei ich hier vor allem die Fähigkeit zu Beobachten ausleihe. Allerdings ist die Herstellung meine Idee, da es auch im LotR-verse darüber nix gibt.

w w w . arda pedia. herr - der - ringe - film . de / index . p h p / Palantíri ohne Leerzeichen natürlich.

bis nachher Review? Gg Titel des nächsten Kapitels: Zwei Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall. Cu


	42. Zwei Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall

***

„Tonks, nein, so kannst Du nicht gehen, Du darfst doch nicht hübscher sein, als die Braut", kichert Hermine und sieht mich strafend an, zumindest versucht sie es.

Sehe in der Tat hübscher aus, als ich vermutet hätte, allerdings sieht mein veelablondes Haar sehr falsch an mir aus. Genau wie das Gold-silbern schimmernde Kleid der Brautjungfern, in das Molly mich gesteckt hat.

Hermine hilft mir beim Unterbringen der Blumen in meinem Haar, während ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein anderes Gesicht aufsetze. Prüfe meine Erscheinung im Spiegel, ja könnte jetzt als entfernte Verwandte von Fleur durchgehen.

Die Tür geht auf und Harry kommt herein geschlüpft.

Er bleibt mit offenem Mund wie angewurzelt stehen. Hermine tritt schnell hinter mich und schließt meinen weit offen stehenden Reißverschluss, der ihm freie Sicht auf meine Kehrseite geboten hat.

Hermine geht nun zu ihm und verwandelt sein Gesicht so weit, dass er als Cousin Barny Weasley durchgeht, ich muss heftig lachen, über seine roten Locken.

Lege meinen Arm um seine Schultern und drücke ihn an mich. „Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid."

„Wie geht es Dir?", fragt er lächelnd und untersucht mich auf irgendwelche Verletzungen.

„Wieder besser, und Verletzungen an der Seele kann man außen nicht erkennen, Harry. Danke, dass Du Dir Sorgen machst."

Eine sehr sehr wütende Ginny kommt herein gestürzt und Harrys Mund klappt erneut auf. Sie sieht aus wie eine Prinzessin.

„Isch wollte eigentlisch ein ´übsches Rosa, aber das wäre ein Gräuelle für die Aug von meine Familie geworde mit Deine rote ´aare", äfft sie die Braut nach. Harry und Hermine lachen laut auf und Ginny verschränkt immer noch wütend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich verstehe Deine Abneigungen gegen Veelas, kenn da auch ein ähnliches Exemplar", lache ich und Harry geht zu ihr, um sie aufzumuntern.

Ein hässlicher Marabu kreis über dem Garten, offenbar hindern ihn die Schutzbanne zu landen.

Bill sieht sich hektisch nach mir um und schlüpft durch die Menge zu unserem Fenster rüber.

„Wie bring ich ihn rein?"

„Äh, Severus sagte, sein Name ist Hermes. Du musst ihn hereinbitten... glaub ich...wer ist denn hier der Fluchexperte?"

Bill zuckt mit den Schultern und ruft mit fester Stimme:

„Ich William Arthur Weasley bitte Hermes herein, gestatte ihm..."

Doch der Marabu landet schon vor ihm.

Er legt seinen Kopf etwas schief und reicht Bill auf einem Bein stehend, das Päckchen, dass an sein anderes Bein gebunden ist.

Wie schafft ein so hässliches Tier es nur, so arrogant zu kucken? Man spürt deutlich die Malfoy-Zugehörigkeit.

Bill wickelt das Päckchen aus und ich stibitze ein Stückchen Kuchen, vom Tisch unterm Fenster, dass ich dem Marabu hinhalte, er sieht es desinteressiert an. Also werfe ich ihm ein Stück Lammbraten zu, dass er in der Luft auffängt und sich wieder in die Luft erhebt.

Wir treten geschlossen hinaus und laufen Fleur direkt in die Arme.

„Oh, quelle jolie... Aber Tonks, isch ´atte vergessen, kanns Du versuchen su strahlen? Die Frauen in mein Familie strahlen von die innerste ´eraus, kanns Du nich sehen?" Sie fummelt an einer aus meiner missglückten Hochsteckfrisur herausgelösten Haarsträhne rum.

Blicke mich um und sehe mehrere, wirklich strahlend schöne Blondinen in der Menge der Gäste.

„Vielleicht errege ich zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich mir eine brennende Leuchtstoffröhre in den Arsch schiebe", lächle ich Fleur an, die sofort ihre Hand aus meiner Nähe nimmt.

„Hier, kommt, ihr setzt euch hierhin", unterbricht uns Molly, und entführt Harry und Hermine.

Ginny läuft rot an, beim Versuch ihr hysterisches Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Wir werden nach draußen geführt, ich bleibe in der Nähe von Ginny.

Charlie, Fred und George und Ron stehen in schicken dunkelgrünen Anzügen an der Seite des Bräutigams und grinsen dämlich.

Ich erkenne mehrere Auroren, darunter Moody, der mir zunickt, sein magisches Auge erkennt mich natürlich.

Ich zupfe durch das Kleid an meinem Strumpfband herum, in das ich meinen Zauberstab gesteckt habe, und versuche an der Zeremonie interessiert auszusehen.

Endlich ertönt Musik und wir Brautjungfern stellen uns wie in einer Allee rechts und links des Weges auf, den Fleur nachher entlangschreitet.

Und da kommt sie. Sie scheint zu schweben, ihr Strahlen würde Flutlichter in einem Muggelfußballstadion vor Neid erblassen lassen, Bill und auch alle anderen Männer sehen ihr gebannt zu.

Wir Brautjungfern folgen ihr das kleine Stück bis zum Altar und ich versuche während der unendlichen Treueschwüre nicht einzuschlafen.

Ein Silberluchs schwebt zu Arthur und Kingsleys laute Stimme brüllt:

„Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Sie kommen."

Panik bricht aus, Arthur, Molly und die älteren Kinder verstärken die Schutzbanne, die Gäste stürzen in einem heillosen Durcheinander zum Gartentor, hinter dem sie apparieren können.

Moody und Williamson, ein weiterer Auror decken die Flucht, als Barny, bzw. Harry sich schmerzhaft aufstöhnend an die Narbe greift.

Unsere Blicke wandern zum Himmel, der sich plötzlich verdunkelt.

„Patroni! Schnell", brülle ich den anderen zu und jeder, der es kann, beschwört seinen Patronus herauf. Über uns, in Reih´ und Glied stellen sich mein Wolf, Mollys Huhn, Arthurs Wiesel, Bills neuer „ Ein Coyote!", wie er überrascht ausruft, Harrys Hirsch, Rons Terrier, Ginnys Pferd, die beiden Marder der Zwillinge, Hermines Otter, Charlies Drachen, Fleurs Gans – muss fast lachen – und Moodys Drossel (Schnapsdrossel?) auf.

„Merlin steh uns bei!"

Aus den Wolken brechen mindestens hundert, nein Tausend Dementoren hervor, einige Patroni erblassen durch die sich schnell ausbreitende Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Nein, konzentriert euch!", brülle ich alle an, doch noch so starke aber eben nur dreizehn Patroni haben gegen eine solche Übermacht keine Chance.

Schuldgefühle steigen in mir auf. Ich habe es nicht verdient einen Wolf zum Patronus zu haben, es müsste eine Gottesanbeterin sein, ein Tier, dass nach der Paarung dem Männchen den Kopf abreißt, sie würde viel besser zu mir passen. Ich habe den Mann der mich liebt getötet, wahrscheinlich der einzige Mann, der mich wirklich so geliebt hat, wie ich bin, Snape braucht mich nur, um an höhere Macht zu kommen. Wie hoch stehen schon die Chancen, dass er mich wirklich liebt. Selbst ein Mann wie er, der schon so manch fürchterliches in seinem Leben getan hat, ist nicht in der Lage, eine Frau, die ihrem besten Freund buchstäblich das Herz raus gerissen hat, wahre Liebe entgegen zu bringen, wer könnte das schon...

„Seht!", reißt Mollys Ausruf mich aus meinem tiefen Selbsthass.

Ein Panther in der Größe eines Drachen springt in langen Sätzen an unseren Patroni vorbei und schlägt mit seinen riesigen Tatzen nach mehreren Dementoren. Wir springen erschrocken und angeekelt zurück, als es Dementorenbröckchen vom Himmel regnet. Sofort erhellt sich der Himmel und ich schüttle die bedrückenden Gefühle ab, die mein Gehirn vernebelt haben.

Fast alle Gäste sind nun vor der Grenze appariert, der Panther kommt auf uns zu und verringert seine Größe, bevor er sich anmutig vor mir ins Gras setzt.

Er leckt seine Tatze sauber und wedelt nervös mit dem Schwanz.

„Hab noch nie gehört, dass einer Dementoren in Stücke hackt", zischt Moody ihn an, doch der Panther beachtet ihn nicht.

Er hebt seinen schönen Kopf und dreht die Ohren Richtung Süden. Wir folgen seinem Blick und erkennen mehrere vermummte Gestalten auf Besen.

„Ihr müsst mich ernsthaft bekämpfen", sagt der Panther mit Snapes tiefer Stimme und erhebt sich mit einem Satz in die Luft. Mitten im Sprung verwandelt er sich in eine Mamba und steuert auf einen der Besen zu.

„Wir sollten fliehen", schlägt Molly vor, doch Moody funkelt sie zornig an.

„Willst Du denen Dein Haus überlassen? Potter, verschwinde. Sofort"!

Harry – Barny nickt, rennt gefolgt von Hermine und Ron ins Haus und kommt gleich darauf bepackt mit einem magischen Rucksack wieder heraus.

Die drei rennen zum Gartentor und disapparieren sich an den Händen haltend.

Snape, zumindest gehe ich davon aus, dass er es ist, weil die Mamba in seinem Zauberstab verschwunden ist, fliegt zur östlichen Grundstücksgrenze und eine graue Wolke fliegt zur westlichen.

„Mein Gott!", zische ich, Voldemort materialisiert sich auf der Wolke, er fliegt ohne ein Hilfsmittel, einfach so.

Er und Snape strecken beide ihren linken Arm aus, ohne Zauberstab und eine giftgrüne Schlange aus Dampf bildet sich etwa in der Mitte zwischen ihnen. Sie lenken sie gemeinsam nach unten, als sie auf die Schutzbanne trifft, gibt es eine heftige Erschütterung der Magie und sie brechen.

Sofort nachdem sich das gleißende grüne Licht verzogen hat, stürzen sich die Todesser, angeführt von Snape aufs Grundstück.

Ich bin von „Stupor!" und „Rictusempra!" umzingelt, während Moody gleich zu Unverzeihlichen greift, wie unsere Gegner.

Hinter mir schreit Molly auf, als ihr Gartenhäuschen sich von einem schlecht gezielten „Crucio!" in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt.

Sie schleudert mehrere „Stupor!" nacheinander auf einen kleinen Todesser, der aufgrund seiner silbernen Hand unschwer als Pettigrew zu erkennen ist.

Er fällt rückwärts von seinem Besen und landet krachend in der Hochzeitstorte. Fleur stürzt sich auf ihn und fesselt ihn mit einem Incacerus.

Voldemort und Snape schwingen in weit ausholenden Kreisen ihre Zauberstäbe und ein gigantischer Schildzauber schirmt sie und alle hinter ihnen von unseren Flüchen ab.

Sie landen beide gelassen im Garten, als wären sie zur Hochzeit eingeladen, die Weasleymänner, Moody und Williamson treten vor uns_ hilflose_ Frauen.

Fleur, voller Hochzeitstorte und über die Störung ihrer Feier sehr verärgert schiebt sich zwischen Bill und Arthur durch und tritt zornig auf Voldemort zu, bevor irgendeiner auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hat, sie aufzuhalten.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, das ist eine exquisite gâteau direkt aus Paris gewesen, es ´at drei volle Wochen gedauert, sie ´erzustellen, gans su schweigen von den elf´undert Galleonen, die sie ge... aaah..."

Snape hat sie dicht genug herankommen lassen und ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst, die sie zurück bis vor unsere Füße schleudert.

Wahrscheinlich hat er ihr damit das Leben gerettet, was wohl auch Bill kapieren wird, wenn er später darüber nachdenkt, doch im Moment haben Arthur und Charlie einige Mühe, ihn davon abzuhalten, Fleurs Fehler zu wiederholen und sich auf einen der beiden Anführer zu stürzen.

Als Snape seine Maske entfernt und nun auch für die anderen erkennbar ist, folgen seine Kollegen seinem Beispiel und Williamson schnaubt auf, als er diverse Ministeriumsangestellte erkennt. Unter anderem Owens.

Snape nickt mir zu und ich trete hervor.

Williamson sieht noch entsetzter zu, wie ich meine normale Gestalt annehme und schleudert einen Lähmfluch in meinen Rücken, der allerdings auf den Schildzauber trifft, da Moody ihm in den Zauberstabarm gefallen ist.

Voldemort streckt seine Hand aus und schließt sie zur Faust.

Der junge Auror greift sich an den Hals und läuft langsam blau an.

Moody will ihm helfen, doch Snape schüttelt kaum merklich seinen Kopf.

Wiliamsons Beine zucken krampfhaft, Snape verlässt den Schildzauber und stellt sich vor Moody.

„Wo ist Potter, Mad – Eye?"

„Verpiss Dich, Verräter"!

Er muss nicht groß schauspielern, er konnte Snape noch nie leiden.

Snape legt seine Hand auf Moodys Schulter und zwingt ihn, nieder zu knien.

Da Moodys Holzbein ihn an einer respektvollen Position hindert, tritt Snape dagegen und es zerbricht.

Moody sackt laut fluchend ein. Hinter Snape zuckt Wiliamsons Körper längst nicht mehr, Voldemort löst seinen Griff von dem Toten und beobachtet die beiden Kontrahenten.

„Nun, vielleicht solltest Du Deiner Frage etwas mehr Nachdruck verleihen. Findest Du es nicht auch lästig, dass man die da nicht auseinander halten kann?"

Snape schnippt mit seinem Zauberstab und Georges linkes Ohr fällt ab. Er schreit laut auf, greift sich an den Kopf und stürzt auf seine Knie, Molly stürzt laut schluchzend zu ihm, die anderen Weasleys schleudern Flüche auf Snape, die er lässig mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs zurück schleudert.

„Er ist nicht hier, wir wissen nicht wohin sie wollten, sie haben es niemandem erzählt!!" kreischt Ginny und beugt sich ebenfalls über ihren Bruder.

Voldemort richtet seinen Zauberstab auf sie und Molly schreit entsetzt auf.

„Es stimmt, ich selbst habe mehrfach versucht, sie auszufragen, keiner hier weiß etwas, nur Dumbledore wusste von ihren Plänen!"

Freds Arm zuckt, als Snape sich vor ihn stellt. Er sieht ihm trotzig ins Gesicht.

„Was willst Du mir abschneiden? Meine Nase?"

„Sein Portrait hängt in Hogwarts, Mylord", sagt Snape, ohne seine kalten Augen von Fred zu nehmen. Voldemort löst sich in grauen Rauch auf und verschwindet. Die Todesser disapparieren, nur noch Snape und ich stehen hier.

Snape legt seine Hand auf Wiliamsons Brust, Strom scheint in dessen Körper zu fließen, er bäumt sich auf, sinkt aber sofort wieder zu Boden. Snape schüttelt seinen Kopf, richtet sich auf und geht neben George in die Hocke.

Er spricht den Heilzauber, den er schon für Draco verwendet hat, Georges Wunde schließt sich zwar und er hört auf zu bluten, das Ohr wächst aber nicht nach, ein schwarzes Loch klafft an seiner Stelle.

Fred stürzt sich auf Snape und wirft ihn ins Gras.

„Nicht!", rufe ich, doch er schlägt wie von Sinnen auf Snape ein.

„DU DRECKSAU! DU BESCHISSENE DRECKSAU"!

Snape zieht seine Beine ran und wirft Fred krachend gegen den Zaun.

Er steht auf, richtet seine Klamotten, geht zu Fred und hebt ihn an seinem Hals hoch.

„Normalerweise muss ich mit einer Hand anfangen, Du Narr", zischt Snape sehr leise, doch nicht nur Fred kann ihn hören. Er nickt. Er hat verstanden. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Er kommt zu mir und legt seinen Arm um meine Hüfte. Nachdem er seinen Ärmel hoch geschoben, seinen Stab aufs sofort schwarz werdende Mal gedrückt hat und mit mir disappariert ist, reisen die Weasleys sofort zum Grimmauldplatz.

***

Wir betreten nebeneinander das Malfoy Anwesen und ich bleibe ehrfürchtig im Türrahmen stehen. Der Salon ist reich geschmückt.

„So, jetzt zeigen wir diesen Versagern, wie man standesgemäß heiratet", ruft Macnair und reibt sich angesichts der voll beladenen Tafel die Hände.

Narzissa nimmt mich an der Hand und führt mich nach oben.

„Lass mich einfach machen."

Sie entfernt meine Sachen und bittet mich, in der riesigen Badewanne Platz zu nehmen.

„Du solltest alle Haare unterhalb Deines Gesichts entfernen", sagt sie verlegen und reicht mir ein Rasiermesser, da Rasierzauber zuweilen etwas schief gehen und es besonders in den Regionen, die sie gerade ansieht, verheerend sein kann.

Ich schüttle den Kopf und schließe meine Augen. Sie lacht.

„Du bist gerne Metamorphmagus, nicht wahr?", fragt sie, nachdem ich einfach mein dunkles Dreieck und sonstige Körperhaare verschwinden lassen habe.

„Ihr werdet ein sehr mächtiges Kind haben."

Wie gut, dass meine Verhütung schon von Anfang an unaufspürbar weil muggeltechnisch ist...

***

Review?


	43. In jeglicher Weise

Warnung: wenn ich danach kein Review erhalte, beende ich die Story mit: Vize Lord und Vize Lady lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage in Malfoy Manor *gg*

Nein, nur Spaß.

P.S.: Schreibe seit sechs Kapiteln frei von der Leber weg, meine Notizen sind schon lange zu Ende, bitte um Nachricht, wenn irgendetwas nicht zusammenpasst. Und um Nachsicht...

***

„Lucius sagte, Severus musste einen Weasley verletzen", fragt mich Narzissa vorsichtig, während sie mich mit einem blumig duftenden Öl einschmiert.

„Ja, er hat ihnen aber deutlich gemacht, dass er George hätte wesentlich schlimmer verletzen können, ich denke, sie haben ihn verstanden."

Sie winkt einer Hauselfen, der mein Haar flechten will.

„Kannst Du es länger werden lassen? Und vielleicht schwarz?"

„Klar." Mein Haar wird hüftlang und schwarz, wie gewünscht und die Hauselfe namens Tuffy flechtet einen ordentlichen, französischen Zopf.

„Ich frage mich, wieso Er nicht einfach Geiseln genommen hat, um Potter zu zwingen, sich ihm zu stellen..."

Hm. Gute Frage. Sie hat Recht...

„Vielleicht, weil Severus sowieso nach Hogwarts zurück geht, nach Eurer Hochzeit, dann kann er dort vielleicht nach Hinweisen suchen, wo er sich aufhält", beantwortet sie selbst ihre Frage.

„Wir gehen nach Hogwarts zurück?", frage ich erstaunt, aber erleichtert, hatte schon befürchtet, wir würden in Spinner `s End leben.

„Sicher, Severus wird Direktor, wusstest Du das nicht? Es war schon immer Traum des Lords, sich direkt um den Nachwuchs zu kümmern. Aber er kann es schlecht persönlich tun, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Hände zittern.

„Konzentriere Dich auf Severus, er wird Dir nicht weh tun. Nicht mehr als nötig."

Ich nicke.

„Wo wird sein Name erscheinen?"

„Hier."

Sie streicht mit ihrem Zeigefinger unterhalb meines linken Ohrläppchens Richtung Hinterkopf.

„Es tut höllisch weh. Viel mehr als das ... penetrieren..."

Sie legt ihre Hand an meine Wange.

„Du schaffst das. Lucius hat zufällig gehört, wie der Lord vorgeschlagen hat, Dich zu zeichnen, aber Severus hat ihn schnell davon abgebracht."

Sehe sie verwundert an.

„Er sagte, er wünscht, dass Du einzig und allein sein Zeichen trägst. Er hat damit sein Leben riskiert. Auch wenn er eine wichtige Position inne hat, ist es ihm nicht gestattet, dem Lord zu wiedersprechen."

Gut, wenn schon jemandes Eigentum, dann nicht SEINS. Sie reicht mir ein weißes Gewand, das bis auf den Boden reicht. Sonst nichts.

Sieht aus wie federleichter Gardinenstoff.

Schlüpfe hinein und Narzissa schnürt das zerbrechlich wirkende Mieder in meinem Rücken.

Durch die mehrlagigen Schichten ist es nicht vollständig durchsichtig, aber bei genauerem hinsehen, kann man(n) alles sehen.

„Es ist meins. Ich hoffe, dass es Dir die Qualen erspart, die ich durchlitten habe während der Zeremonie. Ich war um einiges jünger und natürlich unberührt. Ich hatte vorher nie einen nackten Mann gesehen und in den feinen Kreisen meiner Familie redete man nie über...privates. Lucius bemühte sich zwar, doch er hat mir unglaublich weh getan. Das eine Vereinigung mir gefallen könnte, erfuhr ich erst mit Rodolphus", sie blickte sich vorsichtig nach der Hauselfe um.

Diese öffnet die Tür und verneigt sich tief.

Von unten erklingt dezente Harfenmusik, ab und zu lacht einer der Männer laut. Ich höre deutlich Bellas irres Lachen unter den Gästen heraus.

„Sie ist auch hier?"

„Sicher, alle Familienmitglieder sind hier."

Sie sieht mich plötzlich nicht mehr an und ich erstarre. Alle?

Schaffe es mit Mühe und Not, nicht die Treppen hinunter zu stürmen.

Am Treppenanfang steht ein edel gekleideter Mann, mit kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren, mit dem Rücken zu uns.

Mein Herz bleibt stehen.

„Dora?"

„Dad!" falle ihm um den Hals und unterdrücke ein aufschluchzen.

„Aber wie? Ist Mom etwa auch hier?"

Er hält mich ein Stück von sich entfernt fest.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus. Der Lord wird begeistert sein."

Hä?

Sehe ihn genauer an, er sieht aus wie immer, auch seine Augen sind normal.

„Natürlich ist Deine Mutter hier, denkst Du, sie würde die Hochzeit ihres einzigen Kindes verpassen wollen?"

Oh Scheiße.

Nehme den Arm meines Vaters und ziehe ihn in eine Nische neben meiner Zimmertür.

„Was soll das, wie kommt ihr hierher? Dad, Du bist Abschaum in deren Augen, Du bist Muggelgeboren!"

„Pscht. Verdirb es nicht. Wir spielen nur Theater. Dumbledore wusste, dass Du uns nicht beunruhigen wolltest und uns von all dem nichts erzählen würdest, deshalb hat er persönlich es getan, kurz nach dem Treffen, in dem Du als Braut ausgesucht wurdest. Nachdem du von jedem im Land wegen Hochverrats gesucht wurdest, kamen ständig Kollegen von Dir um uns zu verhören. Wir haben das auf Dumbledores Rat hin zum Anlass genommen, offen unsere Antipathie gegen die Regierung zu bekunden. Ich kann aufgrund meiner Herkunft kein Todesser werden, aber ich habe mit Professor Snapes Hilfe das Gedächtnis Deiner Großeltern verändert und meine Muggelherkunft verleugnet. Deine Mutter wurde natürlich bereitwillig aufgenommen, schließlich weiß sie, wie man sich als geborene Black verhalten muss. Freu Dich einfach."

„Freuen? Aber Er wird euch kaum gehen lassen, wenn ihr es wollt."

Er sieht mich streng an. So kenn ich ihn gar nicht.

„Ich kann nicht zu Hause untätig herum sitze, während eine Tochter hier ihren Hals riskiert. Ich weiß das alles, Nymphadora. Wir müssen das Risiko eingehen. Es ist es wert, auf lange Sicht. Vielleicht können wir Dir irgendwie helfen."

„Aber, was ist, wenn Er euch legili-"

„Professor Snape hat sich darum gekümmert, Dora. Er hat uns ein paar Mal besucht und unsere Erinnerungen unzugänglich gemacht. Dieser Wahnsinnige wird denken, dass das Dumbledores Werk war."

Mein Mund klappt auf. Das wusste ich nicht.

„Wir erhalten schon lange regelmäßig Nachrichten, von Auror Moody. Komm jetzt, bevor sie Verdacht schöpfen."

Er nimmt meinen Arm und führt mich die Treppe hinunter.

Mir ist eiskalt. Meine Mutter sitzt zwischen ihren beiden Schwestern, den Blick stolz auf ihre Tochter gerichtet.

Als wir uns nähern erhebt sie sich und geht auf mich zu.

„Nymphadora, Du ahnst nicht, wie stolz Du uns machst!"

Sie drückt mich kurz an sich und ich spüre deutlich ihr zittern.

„Wie schön, wie schön. Die Familie wieder vereint. Bring sie zu mir, Ted"!

So freundschaftlich von Voldemort angesprochen zuckt mein Vater kurz zusammen, führt mich dann aber zu Seinem Thron am Ende der langen Festtafel.

Snape sitzt daneben und steht auf, um mir seinen Platz anzubieten, doch Voldemort gebietet ihm sitzen zu bleiben.

„Sie wird ab sofort immer bei Dir sitzen, wie es sich gehört, für junge Liebende, die die Hände kaum voneinander lassen können." Er klingt etwas spöttisch.

Sein Blick huscht zu Lucius, Narzissa und den Lestranges, die beide so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen sich gelassen haben, ohne dass die jeweilige Abneigung für den Partner zu offensichtlich wäre.

Snape zieht mich auf seinen Schoß, meine Beine zu Voldemort gewandt. Lehne mich dankbar gegen ihn, mein Kleid hält nicht wirklich warm, auch die Tatsache, dass ich barfüßig bin trägt zum schnellen Absinken meiner Körpertemperatur bei.

Snape trägt unfairer Weise sein gewohntes Outfit, als er merkt, dass ich schlottere, legt er seine Hand seitlich auf meinen Oberschenkel und spricht einen ungesagten Wärmezauber, der von seiner Hand ausgehend meine Beine erwärmt.

Ich küsse ihn zum Dank auf seinen Hals, was Voldemort, der uns ständig beobachtet, bemerkt. Er lächelt anzüglich.

„Zeit für Unterhaltung."

Er klatscht in die Hände und drei Todesser bringen drei knapp bekleidete Hexen herein, die, als sie Ihn erblicken, erstarren und sofort aufhören, sich zu wehren.

„Spielt ein bißchen miteinander!", befiehlt Macnair und die Hauselfen fangen an, jedem Gast den Teller zu füllen.

Narzissa gibt mir Zeichen, offenbar gehört es zu meinen Aufgaben, Snape zu füttern. Na toll.

Aus dieser Position muss ich es auch noch mit links tun, was nicht unbedingt erfolgversprechend ist.

Während die Hälfte von Snapes Essen auf ihm oder mir landet, was er jedes Mal geduldig mit einem zauberstablosen Reinigungszauber verschwinden lässt, fangen die drei Huren an, sich zu küssen und zu streicheln. Einige, nein, alle Todesser starren sie gierig an und feuern sie an, damit sie das Tempo steigern.

Ich bin sehr konzentriert auf meine Aufgabe, meinen Zukünftigen zu füttern, Voldemort schiebt seine Hand zwischen meine Knie und erschrickt mich heftig.

Snape dreht mich etwas herum, so dass Er besseren Zugang hat. Ich bemühe mich, Snape fest in die Augen zu sehen, während Voldemort genau prüft, ob ich auch wirklich haarlos bin.

„Sehr reizend, meine Tochter. Ich nehme an, Du hast es mit Deiner Magie entfernt?"

Ich nicke und sehe im Augenwinkel, wie mein Vater seine Fäuste ballt.

„Herr, ich würde gerne anfangen, wenn es Euch Recht ist", unterbricht Snape die angespannte Pause.

„Gefallen sie Dir? Ja, mich erregen sie auch."

Er klatscht in die Hände und die drei Todesser führen die drei Frauen unter bedauernden Blicken des Publikums wieder hinaus.

Snape legt einen Arm in meinen Rücken, den anderen unter meine Knie und hebt mich ohne Mühe hoch.

Voldemort schiebt mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand das gesamte Geschirr und Essen auf den Boden, die die von Wein oder Suppe getroffen wurden, darunter Bellatrix, springen erschrocken auf, wagen aber natürlich nicht, ihren Unmut zu äußern.

Snape legt mich mit dem Rücken auf den geräumten Tisch, zieht mich soweit zu sich, dass ich die Tischkante an meinem Hintern spüre und stellt sich zwischen meine Beine.

Dachte, das machen wir _nicht_ hier vor allen?!

Walden und Pettigrew wollen jeweils nach meinem Arm greifen, doch Snape schenkt ihnen einen so grimmigen Blick, dass sie sich wieder hinsetzen.

„Leg Deine Arme nach hinten."

Seine gebieterische Stimme macht mich ein wenig nervös, ich gehorche und umfasse meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf. Snape schiebt seine Hände unter dem Kleid an meinen Schenkeln entlang nach oben und sieht mir tief in die Augen.

Er legt seine rechte Hand auf meinen Unterbauch. Mit seiner linken Hand teilt er meine Schamlippen und legt seine Hand leicht auf meinen Eingang.

Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Vater nichts davon sieht.

Voldemort richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich und schiebt mit seiner freien Hand Snapes Ärmel hoch.

Das Mal fängt an zu brennen, ich spüre die Hitze an meinem Bein und das zittern von Snapes Hand an meiner Scham.

Voldemort ritzt mit einem langen Fingernagel Snapes Haut am Kopf der Schlange. Dunkelrotes, fast schwarzes Blut tritt aus, nicht die kleinste Regung ist in Snapes Gesicht zu erkennen.

Das Blut läuft in dünnen Rinnsalen an seiner Hand herunter, als es seine Finger erreicht und heruntertropft, lässt er einen Finger vorsichtig in mich gleiten. Voldemort fuchtelt komplizierte Bewegungsabläufe mit seinem Zauberstab und spricht leise eine alte Formel. Ich spüre eine Erschütterung meiner eigenen Magie, als Voldemort den langen Fluch beendet, just in dem Moment, als sich sein Blut sich mit der Feuchte meiner Scham mischt.

„Kein Mann, außer dem, der diesen Fluch spricht und dem Mann, dessen Blut in Deinen Körper fließt, wird Dich je wieder in lustvoller Weise berühren, es sei denn, Deine Gatte erlaubt es."

Snape zieht sich zurück und streicht mit seinem blutigen Finger über die Augen der Schlangenstatue, die Voldemort in der Hand hält, die daraufhin rot glühen.

„Nimm sie."

Panik beschleicht mich, als Snape wieder zu mir kommt, doch er nimmt mich nur wieder auf seine Arme und trägt mich zum Kamin. Die Statue drückt Voldemort mir in die Hand und er wirft etwas Flohpulver vor Snapes Füße.

„Du hast zwei Stunden, das wird reichen, Dein Verlangen zu stillen. Direktor Snapes Quartier, Hogwarts", ruft er und wir gehen in grüne Flammen auf.

***

In seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen stellt er mich zunächst auf die Füße und kontrolliert die Schutzzauber an der Eingangstür. Er war seit dem Kampf natürlich nicht mehr hier. Das neue Schuljahr hat noch nicht begonnen, es sollte uns also niemand stören.

Als würde jemand freiwillig hier runter kommen, und Snape besuchen...

Ich bleibe stehen, wo er mich hingestellt hat und beobachte, wir sein Blut an der Innenseite meiner Schenkel herunterläuft. Die Statue schwebt selbstständig auf ein kleines Eckregal in seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Kann er uns auch hören?", frage ich vorsichtig.

Er läuft an mir vorbei ins Bad und wäscht seinen blutigen Arm ab.

„Nein. Ich komme gleich zu Dir, kümmere Dich nicht um das Blut, es muss so bleiben."

„Okay.

Er schließt die Tür und ich lege mich in sein Bett auf die Tagesdecke.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich beim ersten Mal so nervös war...

Allerdings hat es mich damals auch nicht zu einer Art Sklavin gemacht. Muss ich ihm danach also wirklich immer gehorchen, egal was er sagt? Zu spät um über das Kleingedruckte nachzudenken.

„Man erwartet, dass ich grob zu Dir bin."

Er steht im Türrahmen zum Bad, außerhalb des Blickfeldes der Statue.

„Verstehe." Überkreuze unwillkürlich mein Beine.

„Man erwartet auch, dass es Dir gefällt was ich mit Dir mache."

„Okay. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ne Show abziehe."

Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, T...Dora. Ich meinte, es muss Dir wirklich gefallen."

Meine Augen werden groß.

„Ähm, ist nicht gerade einfach, sich unter den gegebenen Umständen...fallen zu lassen."

„Konzentriere Dich nur auf mich, ich werde mich bemühen."

Seine Stimme ist rau geworden und jagt mir, verstärkt durch das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen kleine Stromstöße in mein Innerstes.

„Du willst nur, dass diese Idioten sehen, dass Du in der Lage bist, eine Frau... zufrieden zu stellen..."

Er kommt lächelnd auf mich zu. Als er ins schummrige Licht der Fackeln tritt, erkenne ich, dass seine Haut auf seinem unbekleideten Oberkörper keinerlei Brandspuren mehr aufweist.

Er folgt meinem Blick und schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. Später, wir haben später Zeit für Erklärungen.

„Warum nicht das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden", murmelt er und legt sich neben mich aufs Bett.

„Verschlagener Slytherin", schimpfe ich halbherzig und lass ihn sich so mit mir herum drehen, dass ich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihm sitze.

Will etwas beschämt zu der Staue sehen, doch er greift beherzt in meinen Nacken und zieht mich runter zu sich.

Sein überaus leidenschaftlicher Kuss raubt mir fast den Atem, hatte nicht erwarte, dass Mister Kontrolle so heißblütig sein kann.

Er nimmt sich nicht wirklich viel Zeit, zerreißt das zarte Kleid einfach, ich löse mich kurz von seinen Lippen, richte mich auf und ziehe es mir über den Kopf.

Als ich wieder freie Sicht habe, hat er sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob er Erdöl in seine Augen geträufelt hat, so dunkel und irgendwie schimmernd sind sie.

Kann auch an den Fackeln liegen. Oder an meiner Erregung. Drücke mein Becken nach unten.

Oder an seiner...

Er zieht meinen Kopf am Zopf nach hinten und schändet meinen Mund, anders kann man nicht beschreiben, was er mit seiner Zunge anstellt, er küsst mich so brutal und hungrig, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob die Schmerzen an meinen Lippen oder die Feuer, die er in meinem Schoß entfacht, stärker brennen.

Ich lege beide Hände an seine Schultern und will ein wenig von ihm abrücken, er löst sich von meinem Mund und sieht mich fast schon furchterregend streng an.

Einen Ruck später liege ich auf dem Rücken und er legt mir meine Arme über meinem Kopf ins Kissen.

Er zielt mit seinem Zauberstab, den er zu sich gerufen hat über mich.

Meine Handgelenke werden von rauen Seilen umschlungen und ans Kopfteil gefesselt.

„Serve-"

„Nein, Nymphadora. Jetzt gehörst Du mir."

Seine dunkle Stimme und das was er sagt bringen mein Blut zusätzlich in Wallung, vergessen sind all die schlauen Sprüche über selbstbestimmtes Leben.

Ich will ihm gehören.

Ich will, dass er mich besitzt.

Gott, wie sehr ich ihn will.

Er umschließt mit seiner linken Hand meine Brust, versenkt, während er sie hart an der Schmerzgrenze knetet, seine Zunge in meinem Mund, als er etwas zu fest zudrückt, stöhne ich in einer Mischung aus Qual und Lust auf und er öffnet ein wenig erschrocken seine Augen.

Doch dieser Ausdruck verschwindet gleich wieder, reines Verlangen spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht.

Er legt seinen Zauberstab neben meinen Kopf und zieht schnell seine Hose aus.

Kann aus diesem Winkel nicht erkennen ob das mit der Nasentheorie stimmt, bin auch zusätzlich durch seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen abgelenkt.

Er findet problemlos meine empfindsamste Stelle und beobachtet mich genau, während er mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringt.

Er greift, sich nur noch auf dem Ellenbogen abstützend nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Sie die Schlangen an."

Ich drehe gehorsam meinen Kopf nach rechts und spüre, wie er mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs seinen Vornamen auf meinen Hals unterm Ohr schreibt.

Was hat sie nur geredet, tut gar nicht weh...

Er legt den Stab wieder neben mich, greift zwischen meine Beine und dringt ohne Vorwarnung in mich ein.

Er lässt mir keine Zeit, mich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen, stößt sofort kraftvoll in meinen Leib.

Ich zerre an den Seilen, würde mich lieber an ihm festhalten, doch da mich die Vehemenz, mit der er mich nimmt, dazu veranlasst, mich am Kopfteil des Bettes abzustützen, damit ich nicht bald mit dem Kopf anschlage, erübrigt sich dieses Vorhaben.

Er schiebt seine Arme unter meine Schultern und hält mich zusätzlich fest, ich überkreuze meine Beine in seinem Rücken, was er mit einem Lächeln quittiert.

Seine rechte Hand legt er unter meinen Hintern, hebt mich etwas an und versenkt sich so noch tiefer in mir.

Drehe meine Kopf überrascht von den Schlangen weg zu ihm, er trifft in dieser Position Punkte, von denen ich gar nicht wusste, dass ich sie habe...

Als er sieht, dass mein Blick sich verklärt, spricht er eine ähnlich klingende Formel, wie Voldemort vorhin und mein Unterleib fängt an zu vibrieren.

Wehe, Du hörst jetzt auf!

Kann nicht mehr klar denken, längst recke ich mich so weit er es zulässt ihm entgegen, versuche jeden seiner kräftigen Stöße tiefer aufzunehmen, bin mir sicher, dass genau das der Grund ist, warum sein Rhythmus und seine Atmung etwas unregelmäßiger werden.

Er schiebt seine Hand von meinem Hintern vor zwischen meine Beine und stöhnt leise, als ich mich heftig zuckend aufbäume, genüsslich auf.

Er streicht mir eine verschwitze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lässt mich etwas zu Atem kommen, löst sich zu meinem größten Entsetzen von mir und legt sich schwer atmend neben mich auf den Rücken.

Die Seile lösen sich, ich richte mich auf und beuge mich etwas verwirrt über ihn, er sieht mich kurz an und schiebt meinen Kopf nach unten.

Ah ja, erinnere mich. In jeglicher Weise...

Ich lege meine Hand um seinen heftig pulsierenden Schaft, ein Wunder, wenn er es schafft, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten.

Lecke mit der Zunge über seine Eichel, die feucht von mir im Schein der Fackeln glänzt.

Memo: Nasentheorie stimmt.

Als ich ihn in meinen Mund nehme, greift er mir in die Haare und zwingt mich, ihn tiefer aufzunehmen, schaffe es gerade so, nicht zu würgen.

Er dirigiert meinen Kopf so, wie er es haben will und ich kann hören - ein wenig schadenfroh - dass er leichte Schwierigkeiten mit der Rezitation der Formel hat.

Kaum hat er sie beendet, reißt er mich hoch, zurück zu seinem Gesicht und küsst mich wieder hart.

Muss angesichts seiner angespannten Mimik dümmlich grinsen, was ich sofort bereue, denn er wirft mich wieder auf den Rücken.

Diesmal gestattet er mir, ihn festzuhalten, was ich mit Genuss tue.

Seine Arme und Schultern sind viel muskulöser, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ich taste mich an seinem Rücken nach unten und knete nun seinen Hintern ziemlich fest.

Er legt mir sofort meine Hände wieder über den Kopf.

Jaja schon gut, Du hast die Kontrolle.

Er greift wieder zwischen meine Beine, umschließt seinen Schaft und verteilt meine Nässe großzügig an mir und sich.

Ahne was er vor hat und verkrampfe mich unwillkürlich.

„Scht, ich will Dir nicht weh tun", haucht er in mein Ohr.

„Soll ich mich nicht umdrehen", frage ich ohne die Lippen zu bewegen.

Hatte eigentlich vor, evtl. Schmerz- und / oder Lustschreie im Kissen zu ersticken.

„Ich will Dein Gesicht sehen."

Er bestimmt auch...

Er küsst mich erstaunlich sanft und lenkt somit wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

Erwidere seinen Kuss, der langsam wieder verlangender wird und lege meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Er drückt in dem er sein Bein anwinkelt meine Schenkel etwas weiter auseinander und rutscht etwas dichter an mich heran.

„Nimm die Beine wieder hoch."

Überkreuze brav meine Beine hinter seinem Rücken und kralle mich in seine Schultern.

Er hört nicht auf mich zu küssen, drückt seine Erregung etwas weiter nach unten und bringt mich dazu, als er auf diese fremdartige Weise in mich eindringt, die Luft scharf einzuziehen.

Er tut mir nicht wirklich weh, aber es fühlt sich trotzdem unangenehm an.

Er sieht mich an, ich halte die Augen fest zugekniffen. Bin sicher, dass ich rot angelaufen bin.

„Sieh mich an."

Schüttle leise den Kopf.

Er schiebt sich tiefer in mich und ich keuche überrascht auf.

„Sieh mich sofort an!"

Seine Stimme klingt zu bedrohlich, als dass ich es schaffen würde, ihm nicht zu gehorchen, ich öffne meine Augen und versinke in zwei schwarzen Seen.

Er richtet wieder seinen Zauberstab auf mein linke Halsseite und beendet den Fluch.

Bis jetzt hat er sich nicht bewegt, ich gewöhne mich langsam an das seltsame Gefühl.

Er lächelt ein wenig, küsst mich und schiebt wieder seine Hand zwischen uns.

Keuche diesmal lustvoll auf, er lässt zwei Finger in mich gleiten und reibt zusätzlich mit seinem Daumen über meine Klitoris.

Verliere gleich den Verstand.

Nach kurzer Zeit zieht sich mein Körper zusammen und er erlaubt sich, seinen Rhythmus wieder aufzunehmen, allerdings wesentlich vorsichtiger als vorhin.

Als mein Höhepunkt mich noch enger werden lässt, beschleunigt er sein Tempo und hält mich wieder mit beiden Armen fest.

Eigentlich tut er mir weh, so fest wie in mich stößt, gerade als ich glaube, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, gestattet er sich zu kommen und unterdrückt sein Stöhnen, indem er mir in die Schulter beißt.

Spüre diesen Schmerz nicht, denn genährt von seinem Samen erwacht die Schrift an meinem Hals und es fühlt sich an, als würde jemand seinen Namen mit einer glühenden Eisenstange in meine Haut brennen.

Er löst sich von mir und hindert mich daran, reflexartig meine Hände auf die brennende Wunde zu pressen.

„Wie ich bereits sagte", beginnt er ein wenig atemlos. „Jetzt gehörst Du mir."

***

nu?


	44. Aufgeflogen?

Come back in an few minutes..haha.. wohl eher in a few days...sorry aber war nicht meine Schuld...

***

„Wieso hast Du meine Eltern da mit rein gezogen?"

Snape steht vor seinem Kleiderschrank und zieht sich an.

Durch die Schranktür wird er soweit verdeckt, dass es Ihm nicht möglich ist, Snapes Mimik zu deuten oder sogar von seinen Lippen zu lesen. Ich liege mit angewinkelten Beinen auf der Seite und hoffe, dass Voldemort sich so nicht für meinen Kopf interessiert.

„Dumbledore hat sie damals informiert, nicht ich."

„Wieso hast Du mir nichts gesagt?", fahre ich, nun wütender, fort.

Er dreht sich um, knöpft sein Hemd zu und lächelt mich an.

„Hättest Du dann weiter gemacht? Oder hättest Du versucht, Deine Eltern und Dich außer Landes zu bringen?"

„Hmpf."

Hab vergessen, wie durchschaubar ich für ihn bin.

Streiche eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich in meiner nässenden Wunde verfangen hat, was ziemlich weh tut.

„Du wolltest mir noch sagen, wieso Du so hübsch aussiehst."

Er sieht mich strafend an, setzt sich neben mich aufs Bett und legt sich zurück.

Streiche über seine Haut unterm Kehlkopf, er hat noch nicht alle Knöpfe geschlossen.

„Der Dunkle Lord war so gütig, mich zu heilen."

„Er kann heilen?", frage ich erstaunt.

„Ein Zauberer mit Seiner Kraft kann die Folgen der Flüche, die er ausgesprochen hat, abschwächen. Die Verbrennung wanderte hoch in die oberste Hautschicht, ich hab sie gelöst und neue Haut nachwachsen lassen, durch einen einfachen Heiltrank."

„Du hast sie gelöst? Uärgh. Hat das weh getan?"

Er sieht hoch zu mir und lächelt wieder.

„Nicht so sehr, wie das Verbrennen."

Fahre über eine silberne Linie an seinem Hals. Remus´ Linie.

„Nur die oberste Hautschicht, Dora, manche Narben sind zu tief", beantwortet er meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Seit wann heiß ich eigentlich Dora für jeden?"

„Dich immer noch mit Tonks anzureden, finde ich unpassend."

„Besser als Madame Snape..." nuschle ich und beuge mich zu ihm runter.

Er greift in mein Haar, zieht mich ganz zu sich und küsst mich. Bin überrascht über die Wärme in seinem Blick.

Dabei streift er unabsichtlich seinen Namen mit der Hand und ich zucke zurück.

„Entschuldige. Bis morgen ist die Schrift verheilt. Dann sehen nur wir sie."

„Wir?"

„Wir Todesser."

Ach so. Klar...

„Wann müssen wir zurück?"

Seine Augen wandern kurz zur Statue, die Augen sind wieder schwarz und rauchig.

„Jetzt."

Er streicht noch einmal über meine Lippen und richtet sich auf.

„Äh, was soll ich anziehen?"

Werde nicht zur Unterhaltung der Geister und Portraits beitragen, indem ich nackt und frisch gebrandmarkt über den Flur in mein Appartement renne...

Er zieht mir das zerfetzte Kleid über den Kopf und fügt es mit einem zauberstablosen „Reparo!" wieder zusammen. Allerdings nur notdürftig, es sollen alle sehen, das wir ... äh... sein Verlangen gestillt haben...

Ich hoffe, ich werde am Ende dieses ereignisreichen Tages nicht noch mehr Fans dazugewinnen, als ich eh schon habe.

***

„Deine Sorge rührt mich, Yaxley, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie Du an Deinem Lord zweifeln kannst", sagt Voldemort sehr freundlich, zu freundlich zu dem vor ihm knienden Todesser, als wir im Kamin erscheinen.

„Herr, ich zweifle nicht an Eurer Fähigkeit, ich zweifle an Snapes Loyalität", antwortet Yaxley, zieht aber, als Snape aus dem Kamin tritt sofort den Kopf ein. Ist ihm unübersehbar unangenehm, dass wir bzw. Snape das gehört haben.

„Ist Dein Zweifel begründet?"

„Ja, Herr... Durchaus." Yaxleys Augen huschen kurz zu Lucius, doch der sieht nur gelangweilt auf seine Fingernägel.

Voldemort dreht seinen weißen Zauberstab in der Hand, zunehmend ungeduldiger.

Weiter hinten im Raum sehe ich, wie meine Mutter, angezogen wie eine Dienstmagd das Geschirr des Gelages, was wohl während unserer Abwesenheit stattgefunden hat, ohne Magie wegräumt. Vater fegt den Boden, der mit unzähligen Scherben übersät ist.

Aufnahme zu Seinen Bedingungen. Schon klar.

Seine anderen Anhänger sitzen noch auf ihren Plätzen, nur Bellatrix scheint ein wenig unruhig. Und begeistert...

Ihre hasserfüllten Augen huschen immer wieder zu Snape, der nun vor Yaxley getreten ist. Ich bleibe lieber vor dem Kamin stehen...

„Nenn Deine Gründe", fordert Snape den nun zitternden Mann auf.

„Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle," diesmal sieht er etwas länger zu Lucius, doch der bemerkt es nicht, Dank meines Standortes, bin ich wohl die einzige, die es sieht..."dass Du mit Untoten kooperierst. Und wertvolle, magisch tödliche Zutaten besitzt."

Snape lacht kurz auf. Er geht zu seinem Platz und winkt mich zu sich. Setze mich wieder auf seinen Schoß, während Yaxley etwas überrumpelt aussieht, ob Snapes gleichgültigem Verhalten.

Er gießt sich und mir von Voldemorts Wein ein, der ihn die ganze Zeit schon argwöhnisch ansieht.

Snape leert in aller Ruhe sein Glas und sieht seinen Herrn nun direkt an.

„Du hast nichts dazu zu sagen?"

Snape lächelt mitleidig zu Yaxley hin, der sich etwas aufgerichtet hat. Man könnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, einzig die Geräusche, die meine Eltern beim Aufräumen machen, unterbrechen die spannungsgeladene Stille.

„Ich hatte Euch schon von meinen Kontakten zu den Vampiren berichtet", sagt er mit lauter Stimme und einige schnauben empört auf.

Yaxley, nun etwas mutiger, ergreift wieder das Wort.

„Du gibst also zu, dass Du unseren Herrn hintergehst?"

Sehe nun selbst Snape fragend an, wie alle anderen auch.

„Ich muss mich vor _Dir_ nicht rechtfertigen."

Voldemort springt auf, schlägt auf den Tisch und sagt etwas in Parsel. Nagini taucht hinter mir auf und legt sich auf meine Schultern.

Merlin, dieses Vieh wiegt mehr als Hagrid, glaube ich.

Snape schenkt sich völlig unbeeindruckt nach, bin einigermaßen verwirrt.

Mein Rücken schmerzt langsam, Nagini richtet sich auf meinen Schultern auf und legt ihren Kopf auf meinen Scheitel.

Sie züngelt .

„Wieso hast Du ihr keinen Trank gegeben?", fragt Voldemort, nachdem Nagini Ihm mitgeteilt hat, dass ich nicht schwanger rieche.

„Ich weiß Herr, dass Eure Kenntnisse der menschlichen Anatomie ausreichend genug sind, um zu wissen, dass man bei dieser Art der Kopulation keine Nachkommen zeugen kann", antwortet Snape seelenruhig und ich laufe wieder rot an.

„Dann hättest Du die Reihenfolge ändern müssen", zischt Voldemort sehr wütend und richtet Seinen Zauberstab auf mich.

„Es wird ein mächtigeres Kind, wenn es gewollt ist."

Voldemorts rote Augen rucken hoch in meine und werden zu engen Schlitzen.

„Du wünschst also nicht, die Frucht, die Dein Gatte in Dir sät, auszutragen?"

Äh...

„Sie muss erst einige Dinge lernen, um ihren Charakter zu festigen", antwortet Snape und sieht mich wie eine dumme Schülerin an. „Ihr Herz ist derart rein, dass es fast schon widerlich ist. Die Information stammt von einem Zentauren."

Jeder, selbst Seine Anhänger wissen, dass Zentauren nicht lügen können...

Mehrere Todesser schnauben verächtlich auf.

„Zentauren, Du verkehrst also auch mit Ackergäulen?", ergreift nun Yaxley wieder seine Chance.

Snape sieht ihn nicht einmal an.

„Ich verkehre nicht, ich nehme mir, was ich brauche. Sie kriechen vor mir im Staub, obwohl ich bisher noch nichts für sie getan habe, geben sie mir alles, was ich will. Sogar ihre Magie."

Mein Herz bleibt stehen. Ich zucke leicht, als wolle ich aufstehen, Snapes Hand umschließt sofort meinen Hals.

„Sitzen bleiben!"

Sein Blick ist sehr hart geworden, genau wie seine Stimme, meine Härchen richten sich auf.

„Ich habe auch ihre."

Er nimmt ein kleines Schnupftabakdöschen und lässt es zu Yaxley schweben. Dieser fängt es auf, öffnet es und betrachtet skeptisch das Pulver darin, dass in regelmäßigen Abständen die Farbe wechselt.

„Du musst es inhalieren, so kommt es am schnellsten in die Magie, die in Deinem Kopf sitzt", fordert Snape ihn auf, doch er gehorcht erst, als Voldemort ihm zunickt.

Yaxles tupft sich etwas davon auf seinen Handrücken und schnupft das jetzt gelbe Pulver geräuschvoll.

Er würgt, hustet, niest. Seine Augen tränen, Blut tropft ihm aus der Nase. Voldemort richtet langsam seinen Stab auf Snape.

Bella kreischt verzückt auf, Yaxleys Haare sind grün geworden.

Seine Nase wird lang, seine Ohren wachsen in Richtung Decke.

Alle lachen sich schief, mehrere Todesser stehen von ihren Plätzen auf und knien demütig nieder, den Kopf zu Snape gedreht.

Voldemort lacht ein überaus teuflisches Lachen.

Yaxley fängt an zu schreien, seine Unterlippe ist so groß wie die eines Riesen, doch scheinbar lässt die Wirkung des Pulvers nach, er kann die Verwandlung nicht wieder zurück nehmen.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich das Pulver bisher noch nicht an Menschen getestet habe, ich verspreche Euch, dass ich mich in aller Sorgalt um die ... Nebeneffekte kümmern werde."

Yaxley wird blass. Sofern man überhaupt noch was von seinem Gesicht erkennen kann.

Seine Nasenhaare sind lang und dicht geworden, er klingt, als hätte er Schnupfen.

„Mach das rückgängig, ich krieg kaum Luft!"

Snape sieht ihn an, als mache er sich im Geist Notizen, über die unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen.

„Entschuldige, nur Du kannst das tun. Nimm noch eine Prise."

Yaxley hält seine Nase direkt in das Döschen, doch die Haare verhindern, dass irgendetwas von dem Pulver, seine Blutbahn erreicht.

„Oh, vielleicht hätte ich die Konzentration etwas abschwächen sollen, ein Zauberer mit Deinen... begrenzten Fähigkeiten kann fremde Magie nur schwer kontrollieren. Tut mir leid, ist mir wirklich unangenehm. Aber schließlich macht jeder mal Fehler, nicht wahr?"

Bella liegt auf dem Boden vor lachen, Yaxley hat den Kopf nach hinten gelegt und kippt den gesamten Inhalt der Dose in seine Nase, doch anscheinend kann er jetzt gar nicht mehr durch sie atmen, er zieht die Luft ein, aber nichts passiert, dass Pulver bewegt sich nicht.

„Du warst nie besonders attraktiv, Yaxley. Du wirst Dich auch an diesen Anblick gewöhnen."

Der arme rennt zu einem Gold umrandeten Spiegel und schreit entsetzt auf, als er sein Spiegelbild sieht.

Riesige Unterlippe, Kaninchenohren, Nasenhaare, die wie Tentakeln in alle Richtungen aus seiner Nase ragen, die völlig nutzlos geworden ist.

Voldemort lacht die ganze Zeit schon, hält aber kurz inne, als Snape ihn seltsam ansieht.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, Herr, dass Ihr ihm mehr vertraut habt als mir."

Voldemort sieht tatsächlich ein wenig schuldbewusst aus.

„Ihr selbst habt gesagt, wie leicht es ist, emotionale Kreaturen zu manipilieren, es war Eure Idee, Nymphadora an meinen Schwächen teil haben zu lassen, damit sie mich mit anderen Augen sieht, es war Eure Idee, meine Haut in ihrem enstellten Zustand zu lassen, damit sie ... Gefühle für mich entwickelt, es war Eure Idee, ihre dunkle Seite zu wecken, als ich Bellatrix bestrafte, nachdem sie den Wolf töten musste. Alles läuft so, wie ihr es geplant hattet. Ihr habt die Kontrolle über alles Geschehen. Wieso glaubt Ihr, Ihr hättet die über Euren Sohn verloren?"

Snape sieht ehrlich enttäuscht aus. Ein unglaublicher Schauspieler!

„Ich vertraue Dir, mein Sohn. Ich vertraue Dir sogar mein Leben an. Stell eine Mischung her, die meiner Macht entspricht. Wenn die Welt erst uns gehört, kannst Du Dir nehmen, wonach Dir am meisten der Sinn steht. Ich werde es Dir dann mit Freude schenken."

Snape lächelt, steht mit mir auf den Armen auf und tritt in den Kamin.

„Ich habe bereits, was ich wollte."

Eine Prise Flohpulver fällt zu Boden und wir gehen in grüne Flammen auf.

***

Hi zurück. Muss gestehen, dass ich die Zeit, in der man sich nicht einloggen konnte, nicht zum schreiben genutzt habe, sondern zum recherchieren.

Fällt niemandem etwas auf, was ich erwähnen müsste, oder klären? Bilde mir nicht ein, dass meine Gedankengänge immer so leicht nachzuvollziehen sind... Bitte Bitte Review! Dankeschön!

P.S.: auch ich habe unzählige Fics gelesen, wenn euch etwas bekannt vorkommt, ist das nicht böser Diebstahl, eher Ausdruck meiner Verehrung an andere Autoren... Ich möchte wirklich nix klauen. Danke an alle Musen!


	45. Verletzter Stolz

Hi, eine treue Reviewerin – ja, es gibt sie - hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass der Orden ein wenig schnell über Lupins Tod weggekommen ist, ohne groß Fragen zu stellen. In Kapitel 39 wird Tonks von Minerva, Moody und Arthur mit Hermines Veritaserum verhört, über Lupins Tod, bzw. ob Tonks wirklich in Notwehr gehandelt hat...muss zugeben, dass das nicht rüber kam, man denkt, es ging im Verhör um ihre Abwesenheit im Kampf in Hogwarts und bei Albus´Beerdigung. Ich sollte aufhören, nachts um 2 zu schreiben... Hab das Kapitel an dieser Stelle um 2 Sätze ergänzt, damit es besser raus kommt. Aber sowohl Tonks, als auch Snape müssen sowieso noch vor Gericht, nach Voldis Sturz – ja, es wird ihn geben...bin mir nur nicht sicher, wann ...gg Sorry und vielen Dank an Dich, Treueste. Gruß an die sieben Zwerge...hihi

P.S.: mag es auch nicht, wenn um Reviews gebettelt wird, aber diese Erotik – Sachen sind echt schwer zu schreiben, wobei ich mich beherrschen muss, nicht zu derb zu werden, bin da wohl eher unprüde...hab noch keinen guten Mittelweg gefunden zwischen Dirty Talk und geschmacklos...gg

Hoffe, es ist mir auch gelungen, klar oder eben nicht klar zu machen, ob Snape wirklich meint was er sagt und tut, oder wen er eigentlich hintergeht... gg okay finis.

***

Peng. Die hat gesessen.

Mein roter Handabdruck leuchtet auf Snapes Wange, ich muss mir auf die Lippen beißen, um den Drang, ihn hemmungslos zu verprügeln, unterdrücken zu können. Klappt nicht. Ich hole erneut aus, seine schwarzen Augen blitzen kurz auf, doch erstaunlicher Weise wehrt er sich nicht. Oder hindert mich.

Peng.

Verdammt, fühle mich kein bißchen besser.

„Sag Bescheid, wenn Du mich weiter schlagen willst."

Er geht seelenruhig an mir vorbei ins Schlafzimmer, nimmt die Statue und stellt sie in seinen Kleiderschrank.

Ich zittere vor Zorn.

Und Scham.

Und Wut.

Wut über mich selbst.

„Er hat Recht, nicht wahr? Du hast mich mit voller Absicht manipuliert!", schaffe es, so leise und bedrohlich zu reden, wie er, wenn er unglaublich wütend ist.

Er legt seine Hände auf die Schranktür, die er eben geschlossen hat und starrt darauf. Packe ihn am Arm und drehe ihn zu mir herum.

„Nicht wahr?"

Meine Stimme verliert an Kraft.

„Es war wichtig, dass Du..."

„Dass ich mich wirklich in Dich verliebe? Wunderbar, das hast Du geschafft, Plan aufgegangen. Verdammt, Ich wollte vor einer Stunde, dass Du mich besitzt, es hat mich tatsächlich angemacht, mich Dir zu unterwerfen."

Eine neue Welle Scham durchströmt mich, fange an mit meinen Fäusten gegen seine Brust zu trommeln.

„Nymphadora..."

„Lass mich! Eben konntest Du es kaum erwarten, dass ich Dich zum abreagieren... Aaah!"

Ein heißer Schmerz überwältigt mich, jemand hat hinterrücks glühende Kohlen in meine Eingeweide getan. Ich klappe zusammen wie ein Taschenmesser und lass mich stöhnend zu Boden sinken.

„Hör auf damit!", keuche ich kraftlos. Er geht vor mir in die Hocke und nimmt mich an den Armen.

„Das bin ich nicht."

Stehe mit seiner Hilfe auf, muss mich allerdings mehr als mir lieb ist an ihm fest halten, mir ist als hätte ich hohes Fieber.

„Was meinst Du, wer soll das sonst gewesen sein..."

Oh Scheiße.

„Das ist unsere Verbindung, Dora."

Er bringt mich zu seinem Bett und ich lege mich in Embryonalstellung darauf. Er setzt sich neben mich und legt seine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. Seine Hände sind immer so erstaunlich warm...

„Du tust nur, was ich will. Im Moment ist mir irgendwie nicht danach, verprügelt zu werden."

„Toll. Was passiert, wenn ich mich lang genug widersetze, sterbe ich dann?"

„Nein. So leicht kommt man nicht davon. Du wirst auf Dauer Schäden davontragen. Körperteile verlieren, oder Dein Haar, die Fähigkeit zu zaubern..."

Muss schlucken.

„Wie gesagt, diese Verbindung zwischen Dir und mir ist wie die zwischen Ihm und uns."

Er streicht in seine Gedanken versunken über seinen linken Unterarm.

„Nur Sein Tod unterbricht den Fluch."

„Euren oder unseren?"

„Beide."

„Hast Du mich immer und jederzeit getäuscht? Nur mit mir gespielt?", frage ich blinzelnd.

Verdammte Tränen...

„Nein."

Wie gern würde ich ihm glauben. Aber er ist so ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Seine Finger streichen behutsam über die langsam verheilende Schrift.

„Sie ist tief schwarz."

Er lächelt versonnen.

„Wie soll sie sonst sein, es hat gebrannt."

„Narzissas ist silbern, Bellas erscheint gar nicht erst."

Sehe ihn verwundert an.

„Was beeinflusst die Farbe?"

„Je dunkler die Farbe der Schrift, umso williger die Braut."

Er sieht in meine Augen und ich erkenne einen Anflug von Unsicherheit in seinen.

„Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass jemals... eine Frau... noch dazu eine die mich schon länger kennt.... und die von meiner dunklen Seite weiß... überhaupt etwas für mich empfinden könnte..."

Vor zwei Minuten fühlte ich mich verraten, jetzt bin ich einfach nur gerührt. Er legt sich nach hinten, stützt sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab. Seine Haare kitzeln mich am Bein.

„Ich weiß, dass Du mir glauben willst. Du musst wissen, dass ich durch die Manipulationen nur die richtigen Reaktionen von Dir heraus gekitzelt habe. Deine Gefühle waren vorher schon stark. Geradezu überwältigend. Was mich ein wenig überrascht hat um ehrlich zu sein. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich nicht erwartet habe, dass es mir genauso gehen würde. Rodolphus hat mich sogar darauf angesprochen."

Sehe ihn erstaunt an.

„Er sagte, wenn ich uns unbeobachtet wähne, würde ich Dich seltsam ansehen. Er kennt mich schon seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Genau wie Lucius war er ein paar Klassen über mir. Zwar nicht unbedingt ein Freund, als wenn ich je Freunde gehabt hätte..."

Er hält kurz erschrocken inne, als hätte er ein riesen Geheimnis ausgeplaudert.

„Aber wir haben öfter miteinander geredet. Natürlich hat er sich dem Lord gegenüber jederzeit loyal verhalten, aber ich konnte damals schon gut in die Menschen hineinblicken. Ich wusste, dass seine Vorbestimmung, ein Todesser zu werden wie sein Vater, ihm zuwider war. Versteh mich nicht falsch, er glaubte an die Überlegenheit der Reinblütigen. Aber er wollte einfach nur nichts mit Muggelstämmigen zu tun haben. Nicht sie töten."

Er schnaubt kurz auf.

„Er war sehr überrascht, als er zufällig von mir erfuhr, dass der Lord auch nur ein Halbblut ist."

Muss lächeln.

„Zufällig, klar."

Er erwidert mein Lächeln, lehnt seinen Kopf gegen meine Hüfte und schiebt seinen linken Arm unter meiner Taille durch.

Seine Hand streicht langsam über meinen Hintern.

Der Fluch wirkt wohl noch, mir wird wieder heiß. „Hab ich Dir sehr weh getan... vorhin?"

Wow, das nenn ich Stimmungsschwankungen.

Schüttle energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, Severus. Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich vertrag auch was. Nur keine Psychospielchen. Vorhin hab ich echt gedacht, Du hast mich nur benutzt. Ach was mich. Uns alle! Von Dumbledore, über die Zentauren, die Vampire, Dobby...Remus..."

Er richtet sich so schnell auf, dass ich auf den Rücken geworfen werde.

„Hör auf damit. Sofort!"

„Was? Aber..."

„Sofort!", donnert er und fährt sich durch die Haare.

Was zur Hölle meint er?

Er öffnet seine Hose, dreht mich an der Hüfte gepackt herum und drängt sich zwischen meine Beine.

„Hey, warte, so schnell... eigentlich will..."

Versuche mich aufzubäumen. Er umschlingt mich mit einem Arm und zieht mich etwas hoch, halb kniend, halb liegend drückt er meinen Kopf nach unten, drehe mein Gesicht weg, damit er mich nicht im Kissen erstickt. Er dringt ohne Vorbereitung in mich ein, legt sich dann aber mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf mich und drückt mich flach auf den Bauch.

Seine Stimme vibriert, es kostet ihn hörbar Mühe, sich zurück zu halten. Mit seiner linken Hand streicht er mir liebevoll die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht, mit seiner rechten umschließt er meinen Nacken.

Er stößt ein paar mal heftig zu, ich verkneife mir ein überraschtes, ein wenig schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen, will ihn nicht noch mehr anstacheln.

„Ich weiß, dass es Dir gefällt von mir ... benutz zu werden."

Stöhne doch auf, seine Stimme vibriert direkt in meinem Zentrum.

„Vielleicht hast Du schon als Schülerin davon geträumt, wie ich Dich auf meinen Schreibtisch werfe, genug Zeit hast Du ja bei mir verbracht."

Er bewegt sich nicht, bleibt einfach in mir.

„Vielleicht hast Du ja immer mit Absicht Deinen Trank versaut, damit ich Dich bestrafen musste."

Seine Stimme wird strenger, er hat die Gabe, speziell Schülerinnen dazu zu bringen, alles zu gestehen, auch Sachen, die sie nicht verbrochen haben können, nur um seinen niederschmetternden Worten und Blicken entkommen zu können.

Als ich nicht antworte, schenkt er mir wieder ein paar heftige Stöße.

„Antworte!"

Muss an den Fluch denken.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", hauche ich.

„Hm." Er klingt belustigt. Versuche den Kopf zu drehen, um ihn anzusehen. Sofort richtet er sich auf und zieht mich in eine eher kniende Position, während er meinen Oberkörper wieder nach unten drückt. Kralle meine Finger ins Kissen, er hat sowohl das Tempo als auch die Kraft, mit der er mich nimmt, verstärkt.

Muss selber einiges an Kraft aufbieten, um dagegen zu halten.

Plötzlich zieht er sich zurück, ich plumpse ohne seinen Halt nach hinten.

„Hey?"

Er ist weg.

Ziehe die Reste meines Kleides herunter und verlasse seine Wohnung. Der Flur ist stockfinster und ich habe keinen Zauberstab.

Egal, als wenn ich mich hier nicht mittlerweile auskennen würde.

Weiter oben ist es etwas heller, da einige Portraitbewohner noch nicht ihre Kerzen gelöscht haben.

„Er ist draußen", informiert mich eine junge Frau, die gerade ihr Baby stillt.

„Danke."

Öffne das schwere Haupttor, geht eindeutig leichter mit Magie, und trete in die sternenklare Nacht.

Nichts zu sehen.

Da in Hagrids Hütte noch Licht brennt, beschließe ich dorthin zu gehen, um mir wenigstens eine Laterne auszuleihen.

Hagrid erschrickt sich heftig, als er aus seinem Garten kommt, er hat wohl gerade irgendwas gedüngt, er hat Drachenmist in einem Eimer bei sich.

„Tonks, meine Güte."

Er greift sich an Herz, nicht ohne eine Menge Mist in seinem Bart zu verteilen.

„Kann ich Deine Lampe haben?"

„Klar."

Er reicht mir seine Lampe, wird aber plötzlich kreidebleich, als das Licht auf mich fällt.

Folge seinem Blick und mir wird klar, warum.

Stehe in einem zerrissen Kleid barfuß vor ihm, ohne Zauberstab, mit einer Brandwunde am Hals, zitternd, komme zu ihm mitten in der Nacht, dass das auf der Innenseite meiner Schenkel nicht mein Blut ist, kann er kaum wissen.

„Ich finde ihn. Und dann mach ich ihn kalt!"

„Hagrid warte..."

Doch er ist schon im Wald verschwunden, kann ohne Schuhe seine Riesenschritte sowieso nicht einholen.

Also folge ich ihm langsam, bzw. Fang, der ihm zögernd hinterher läuft, anscheinend fühlt er sich ohne Herrchen mit Armbrust nicht so richtig sicher hier...

Nach wenigen Metern, für die ich unendlich brauche, da ich natürlich jeden Stein und jeden spitzen Ast treffe, fühle ich mich beobachtet. Tolle Idee, ohne Zauberstab in den Wald zu gehen, der Zusatz ´Verbotener´, ist bestimmt nur dazu da, ihn für Touristen interessanter zu machen...

***

*gg* istina. Klick?


	46. Ausbruch

***

„Hagrid? Severus?"

Überall um mich herum raschelt es, Fang sucht wohl eher Schutz bei mir, als dass ich bei ihm welchen finde. Toller Hund.

Ich glaube kaum, dass ich hier jeh wieder raus finde, manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, der schmale Weg wächst direkt hinter mir zu.

Halt! Was war das?

Vor mir erklingen Geräusche, die entfernt an Schnitzelklopfen erinnern.

Oh nein, er hat ihn...

Renne los, sieht aus wie eine Lichtung da vorne. Tatsächlich öffnet sich nach wenigen Schritten das dicht verschlungene Astwerk der uralten Bäume, Lianen, Wurzeln und was weiß ich was noch.

Der Anblick, der sich mir bietet, lässt mich mir meine Hand vor den Mund schlagen. Snape schlägt wie besessen auf eine alte Eiche ein, deren Stamm dicht mit Moos bewachsen ist. Es sieht aus, als hätte er Gesichter in das weiche Moos gezaubert, an den Stellen, an denen er sich die Hände blutig schlägt.

Ich gehe langsam auf ihn zu, er ist in einer anderen Welt, er nimmt mich nicht wahr.

„Severus?"

Er reagiert nicht.

Sehe hoch auf eins der Gesichter. Sieht ihm ähnlich. Oh Mann...

„Severus, nicht."

Lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter, er glüht.

„Severus bitte!"

Nichts, keine Reaktion. Kann seine Augen nicht sehen, seine Haare, die ihm im Gesicht kleben, verdecken sie. Ich gehe um ihn herum und tauche vorsichtig zwischen seine Arme, die er nun in der letzten Position eingefroren hält.

Lehne mich an den Stamm, dessen Rinde stark geschädigt ist. Will gar nicht daran denken, wie viele Handknochen er gebrochen hat.

Ich lege meine Hände an seine stark verschwitztes Gesicht und schiebe seine Haare zur Seite. Bin mir sicher, dass das nicht alles Schweißtropfen sind auf seinen Wangen. Er starrt geradeaus, direkt neben mich, wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das das Gesicht von James.

„Wenn Du nicht wieder zu mir zurück kommst, hex ich Dir nen Tarantella an."

Seine Blick senkt sich endlich in meine Augen und ich bin erschrocken, wie verzweifelt er aussieht.

„Geh einfach."

Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass seine sonore Stimme je so schwach geklungen hat.

„Tut mir leid, ich werde den Rückweg nicht ohne Dich finden."

Er stützt seine Hände rechts und links neben meinem Kopf am Stamm ab.

„Gehorche mir, bevor der Fluch Dir schadet!"

Oh, hatte ich ganz vergessen.

„Nein!", antworte ich mit Nachdruck. Er schließt seine Augen, als könne er mich nicht ertragen. Keuche entsetzt auf, als mich Eiswasser zu durchströmen scheint, fange heftig an zu zittern, fühle, wie meine Fingerspitzen und Zehen taub werden.

„Nein! Schon gut, dann bleib eben hier."

Er klingt echt besorgt. Das Eiswasser- Gefühl verschwindet, die Kälte allerdings nicht.

Meine Zähne klappern, so heftig zittere ich.

Er dreht sich um und bückt sich nach seinem Umhang, der über einem umgekipptem Stamm liegt.

Seit er den Blick von den Gesichtern hinter mir genommen hat, sind sie verschwunden.

Werde von ihm in seinen Umhang eingewickelt, er legt einen Wärmezauber über meinen Körper, nimmt meine Hände in seine und wärmt sie mit seinem Atem. Seine Hände sehen furchtbar aus, überall ist die Haut aufgerissen, er blutet ziemlich doll.

„Warum tust Du Dir das an?"

Er lässt mich los und fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Was ich mir antue? Was tu ich Dir an!"

Hä?

„Im Moment kann ich mir zwar einen gemütlicheren Platz vorstellen, aber sonst geht es mir ganz gut. Bis auf meine ziemlich große Neugier und Sorge über die Gründe für das hier", antworte ich und zeige hinter mich aufs Moos.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Severus, es würde Dir gut tun, Dich zu öffnen. Es reinigt."

Er schnaubt verächtlich auf.

„Selbst wenn mit der Hilfe von zehn Zeitumkehrern ununterbrochen reden würde, wäre ich nicht `sauber´."

Ruhelos, wie ein Löwe im Käfig fängt er an herum zu laufen.

„Wer waren die anderen Zwei? Das eine war James Potter."

Er zuckt zusammen und bleibt vor mir stehen.

„Wieso quälst Du Dich so? Was hält Dich davon ab, Dich mir anzuvertrauen? Du hattest intimere Einblicke in mich und meine Seele, als je ein Mensch zuvor. Und es tut gut, nicht mit allem allein fertig werden zu müssen. Bitte", ich ergreife seine Hand, versuche allerdings nicht zu viel offene Wunden zu berühren.

„Ich kann nicht, Nymphadora. Nicht mit Dir."

„Dann rede mit irgendjemand anderem. Von mir aus mit Dobby", er schnaubt schon wieder.

„Oder Arthur, oder Kingsley, oder Moody, vielleicht fällt es Dir leichter, mit jemandem zu reden, dessen Gefühle Dir egal sind."

Sein Blick wird sofort wieder hart.

„Nur weil ich es mir nicht erlauben kann, Gefühle zu zeigen, heißt das nicht, dass ich keine habe", er wird bei jedem Wort lauter. Und wütender. Ein bißchen beängstigend.

„Natürlich muss jeder denken, dass ich keine Zuneigung oder Mitleid empfinden könne, so gehört es sich schließlich auch für einen guten Spion. Alles um sich herum aufsaugen und ja nichts von sich selber Preis geben. Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, wieviele Leute sterben werden, wenn Er es eines Tages in meinen Kopf schafft? Weißt Du, wie kurz davor er war, mich zu brechen? Was wenn Er auf die Idee mit dem Werwolf gekommen wäre? Was, wenn Er auf die Idee kommt, das nächste Mal _Dich_ vor Macnair zu hängen. Glaubst Du, ich könnte zusehen, wie er Dich foltern lässt?"

Bin ehrlich ergriffen von seinen Worten. Das kann er nicht spielen, das meint er ernst.

„Fast mein ganzes Leben spiele ich schon verschiedene Rollen. Zuerst die des normalen Jungen, obwohl ich schon früh gemerkt habe, dass ich anders bin. Ein gewisses Talent für Legilimentik ist angeboren, ich konnte intensive Gedanken von Muggeln schon mit sieben Jahren in meinem Kopf hören. Wusstest Du, dass mein Vater Magie verabscheute? Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, wie es für einen kleinen Jungen, der seine Mutter vergöttert, ist, aus dem Kopf seines Vaters zu hören, dass er Schuld daran ist, dass der Vater die Mutter nicht mehr lieben kann, weil der Vater Angst vor Hexen hat? Weil der Junge aufgrund der ihn hänselnden Mitschüler schon damals so wütend war, dass er dauernd unwillkürlich zauberte? Kannst Du Dir vor stellen, was das in einem Jungen anrichtet?"

Mir steigen Tränen in die Augen.

„Du erahnst nicht, was für eine Freude es ist, für den eigenen Vater die Hausfrau zu spielen, nachdem die Mutter im Keller eingesperrt wurde, weil sie wegen den Wunden des Jungen, die sie heilte, aufgeflogen ist. Sündenbock für alles, was im Leben des Vaters schief läuft, sei es Arbeitslosigkeit, Pech im Spiel, ein kaputtes Auto, eine Sehnenscheidenentzündung im rechten Handgelenk, weil er fast eine Stunde mit seinem Lederriemen auf mich eingeschlagen hat, nachdem ich aus Versehen die Scheibe des Fernsehers schmelzen ließ..."

Er scheint nicht zu merken, dass er von der dritten in die erste Person gerutscht ist.

„Oh und stell Dir die Fäuste eines erwachsenen Mannes im Gesicht des schmächtigen Achtjährigen, der ich nun mal war, vor.

Selbst als ich mich geweigert habe, Muggelfrauen zu schänden und mich Walden angemessen bestraft hat, war mein Gesicht nicht so zertrümmert..."

Er dreht seinen Kopf ins Profil, damit ich seine gekrümmte Nase besser sehen kann.

„Das Bewusstsein, dass meine Mutter mich nicht heilt, wie sie es sonst getan hat, weil sie mich nicht mehr liebt, denn ich habe ihr den geliebten Mann genommen, nur weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, wusste er überhaupt, dass sie eine Hexe war... Zu allem Überfluss bin ich es gewesen, der ihr etwas brachte, mit dem sie sich umbringen konnte. Keine schöne Sache, die eigene Mutter völlig ausgeblutet auf dem Boden liegend zu finden! Ich habe zwei Stunden erfolglos versucht, ihr Blut zurück in ihren Körper zu zaubern, weil ich es am Abend vorher geschafft hatte, einen Tropfen Konsenswasser an der Scheibe _hoch_laufen zu lassen..."

Meine Tränen tropfen auf seinen Umhang, seine auf sein Hemd.

„Ich durfte in der Grundschule erfahren, dass andere Kinder angst vor mir hatten, wegen meiner Augen, haben sie gesagt, mich wollten nicht einmal andere Mütter im Auto mitnehmen, aus angst, ich würde Satan persönlich auf die Rückbank beschwören. Ein einziges Mädchen hat freiwillig Zeit mir verbracht, wohl auch nur, weil sie selber glaubte, nicht normal zu sein."

Er wischt sich über die Augen und verschmiert etwas Blut auf seine Stirn.

„Aber auch nur, bis sie ihren strahlenden Helden kennen gelernt hat. Keiner interessiert sich für einen Sammler, wenn es einen Sucher zu bestaunen gibt."

Er spuckt die Worte Helden und Sucher angeekelt aus.

„Richtig schön wurde mein Leben erst, als sich die niederen Kreaturen dazu herab ließen, sich mit mir zu unterhalten, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie nur einen Trank gebraut haben wollten, der ihren Horizont übersteigt, habe ich ihre Gesellschaft genossen. Endlich hat sich jemand für das was ich kann interessiert, nicht für das was ich bin, oder eben nicht bin. So, geht es Dir jetzt besser?"

Sehe ihn verwirrt an. Er schlägt sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.

„Halt, den Höhepunkt der Ereignisse hast Du noch gar nicht erfahren. Was schätzt Du , wie alt ich war, als ich versucht habe, meinen ersten Mord zu begehen."

Schließe meine Augen.

„Vierzehn. Und zwar freiwillig, nicht, weil irgendein Lord es mir befohlen hat, sondern weil ich wollte, dass er für das was er getan hat stirbt."

Er sieht mich zum ersten Mal seit seinem Ausbruch direkt an.

„Ich habe mit vierzehn meinen Vater um seinen Verstand gebracht. Nicht mal die Rolle des Mörders konnte ich richtig spielen. Er hat den gleichen Trank wie Rowle genommen."

Ich nicke, bringe es nicht übers Herz ihm zu sagen, dass ich weiß, warum.

„Natürlich war ich es gewohnt, gedemütigt zu werden, schließlich hatten Potter und seine Kameraden oft genug Spaß auf meine Kosten. Nicht zuletzt wegen meiner Gefühle für Lily.

Aber mein Vater...Witwer wegen meiner Schuld...ich war für ihn nicht nur ein unnormaler Junge, er dachte tatsächlich, ich wäre schwul, nur weil ich es nicht schaffte, Lily zu halten..."

Er lacht gekünstelt auf.

„Nun, einer von uns war offenbar homosexuell veranlagt. Ich spielte die Rolle des guten Sohnes schlecht, noch schlechter, die Rolle des beliebten Schülers. Ich konnte nur eins gut. Hassen. Ich konnte mehr schwarzmagische Flüche als die Todesserkinder, im zweiten Jahr hatte ich das Zaubertrankbuch so verfeinert, dass ich es unter einem Synonym veröffentlichen konnte, die Rohfassung hat Potter zufällig in die Hände bekommen, letztes Jahr.

Ich traf nach meinem Abschluss, der aus zehn Ohnegleichen bestand, auf den Dunklen Lord, mit Lucius an meiner Seite, spielte die Rolle des Todessers, fast schon perfekt, bis er mich zurück zu Dumbledore schickte, ab dann spielte ich die Rolle des Spions, wohl auch nicht besonders gut, denn weder die eine, noch die andere Seite traut mir hundert prozentig."

Schüttle den Kopf.

„Dumbledore hat Dir vertraut. Ich vertraue Dir."

Sein Blick wird mitleidig.

„Du kannst mir nicht vertrauen. Du weißt, was ich für ihn getan habe. Ich werde Dich jederzeit opfern, wenn Er es verlangt. Sieh mich nicht so ungläubig an, Du weißt, dass ich kalt genug bin, das zu tun."

„Du bist nicht kalt, Sev."

Lege meine Hand auf seine Wange, für einen kurzen Moment sieht es aus, als wolle er zurückweichen.

„Nymphadora, ich habe Dich einem mächtigen Fluch unterworfen. Du hast es selbst gemerkt, egal was ich von Dir verlange, Du wirst es tun. Oder leiden."

Ich nicke.

„Ich kannte das Risiko."

Er schüttelt wieder den Kopf.

„Was, wenn ich verlange, dass Du Deine Mutter folterst?"

Meine Augen weiten sich.

„Wieso solltest Du das tun?"

„Pah, weil Er solche Sachen liebt. Wer gibt zuerst nach, wer erträgt lieber die Strafe als sein Gewissen..."

„Ich habe nicht das Zeug zum foltern", murmle ich.

„Es war ein Test, Dora", sagt er, nun ein bißchen wütend.

„Mit Bellatrix. Erinnerst Du Dich, ich fragte, ob Du sie leiden lassen willst. Du hast zugestimmt. Das reicht für einen Unverzeihlichen. Der Rest ist Übungssache."

Muss schwer schlucken.

„Wieso bist Du vorhin so plötzlich aufgesprungen?"

Zeit für einen Themenwechsel. Sein Zauber lässt nach, mir ist kalt.

„Du warst erregt."

„Moment, Ich war erregt, wer ist denn über mich hergefallen?"

Er wirkt etwas verlegen.

„Ich wollte mir keine Lust verschaffen... ich wollte nur..."

„Dein Revier markieren?", helfe ich ihm. Er nickt.

„Wieso, wollte es Dir jemand streitig machen?"

Muss fast kichern. Geht ja eigentlich um mich und nicht um ein Stück Weideland.

„Lupin."

Äh...

„Remus kann nicht mehr in Dein Revier..."

„Du siehst Deinen Blick nicht, wenn Du von ihm redest."

Merlin, er ist eifersüchtig! Er lässt mich nackt und voller Verlangen zurück, weil ich zufällig Remus´ Namen erwähne?

„Das erklärt nicht, warum Du miten im Sex verschwindest."

„Siehst Du, ich beeinflusse Dich."

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Ich hatte keinen Sex mit Dir, ich hab Deinen Körper benutzt. Und Dich hat es erregt. Ich ziehe Dich auf die Dunkle Seite."

Bin sprachlos.

„Severus, es hat mir gefallen, weil ich weiß, dass Du mir nichts tun wirst. Du hast mich überrascht, vielleicht bin ich auch etwas überfordert gewesen, aber ich weiß, wenn ich laut und deutlich Nein sage, dass Du aufhören wirst."

„Du kannst nicht mehr Nein sagen."

Gehe zu ihm und küsse die Unterseite seines Kinns.

„Ich wette, Du weißt auch ohne, dass ich es ausspreche, ob ich etwas will oder nicht. Wenn Du nochmal in mir bist, und es mir gefällt, bleibst Du da, einverstanden?"

Er gibt mir einen warmen, sehnsüchtigen Kuss.

Deute hinter mich an den Baum.

„Ich musste meine Wut abreagieren."

„Wer war der dritte?"

„Lupin."

„Er macht Dich so wütend?"

„Ich habe schon einmal eine Frau an einen Rumtreiber verloren. Und hab tatenlos zu gesehen. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen."

„Mich wirst Du nicht mehr los", drehe den Kopf so, dass er direkt auf die ehemalige Wunde sieht.

„Siehst Du die Schrift?"

„Ja, sicher."

„Schwarz heißt willig, nicht wahr?"

Er nickt.

„Ich bin nicht einfach willig, Sev. Du weckst erstaunlich viele Gefühle in mir, Wut, Scham, Erregung, Zorn, Leidenschaft....Sorge...Liebe..."

Er hebt mich hoch und geht langsam zurück zum Schloss.

„Zeit, meine Braut über die Schwelle zu tragen."

Lege lächelnd meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Auf dem Weg treffen wir auf Hagrid, der erleichtert feststellt, dass er Snape nicht kalt machen muss, denn er muss zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wie.

Bräuchte eine große Portion Magie, um an den Vizelord heranzukommen. Oder nur eine geringe. Hm.

„Können wir kurz einen Test machen, in Deinem Labor?"

Er sieht mich fragend an, während ich warte, bis er den Geheimgang geöffnet hat.

„Sicher."

Gut. Glaube, hab da eine Idee.

***

Cliff? Nein... gg


	47. Altes muss Neuem weichen

Danke für die Reviews!!! Nur her mit konstruktiver Kritik, ich beiße nicht gg

***

„Nein! Auf keinen Fall!"

Gänsehaut überzieht meinen Körper. „Das würdest Du nicht überleben!"

Er sieht von seinem Mikroskop hoch und greift sich an die Nasenwurzel. Er hat bestimmt Kopfschmerzen, wir sind unzählige Male meine Idee durchgegangen, doch ein zuverlässiges Ergebnis haben wir eigentlich nicht. Zumindest aus meiner Sicht.

„To... Dora, wir können es nicht erst an Ihm testen und meine Magie ist seiner am ähnlichsten, wer sonst könnte als Testperson fungieren?"

Grüble.

„Albus hätte es gemacht", sinniere ich verzweifelt.

Er sieht mich direkt an. „Nein."

„Sicher hätte er, er hätte zu gerne..."

„Nein! ICH hätte es nicht gemacht."

„Komm schon, immerhin musstest Du ihn..."

Sein Blick verfinstert sich kurz, wird gleich darauf unglaublich traurig.

Bin kurz überwältigt, soo traurig hat er noch nie ausgesehen.

„Ich habe ihn erlöst, Nymphadora, das ist etwas anderes, als hochgefährliche Gifte an ihm zu testen."

Bin kurz davor, ihm um den Hals zu fallen und einfach nur an mein Herz zu drücken. Habe selten jemanden erlebt, der so sehr nach Trost ausgesehen hat, es aber so verzweifelt zu verstecken sucht.

Lautes Gepolter über uns.

„Oh. Die neuen Lehrer sind da."

Sehe ihn verwundert an, als auch schon Minervas Katze zu uns schwebt.

„Die _neuen_ Kollegen sind angekommen und lassen die _alten_ nicht herein, DIREKTOR!"

Muss lachen, wenn sie jetzt schon so sauer ist... viel Spaß, Kollegen...

Snape lächelt zaghaft und wir verlasses sein Labor, um die Kollegen, alte wie neue zu begrüßen.

***

Vor dem Haupttor ist es ziemlich laut. Die Hausgeister streiten ebenso heftig miteinander, eigentlich streiten alle anderen mit dem Blutigen Baron.

„Sie können uns nicht herumkommandieren, Baron, Sie haben keine Befehlsgewalt!"

„Abwarten, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, abwarten."

„Wie können Sie es wagen, meine guten Namen so respektlos zu betonen, es handelt sich um einen sehr alten, einflussreichen Namen, immerhin..."

Er kommt nicht weiter, denn Snape hat ihn mit einem ungesagten Fluch zum Schweigen gebracht. Der Baron bekommt einen hysterischen Lachanfall, wegen Nicks Zunge, die unübersehbar an seinem Gaumen festklebt.

Peeves schwebt erstaunlich sittsam neben ihm und zieht ein wenig seinen Kopf ein, als Snape das Portal öffnet.

„... bin mir sicher, Alecto, dass Sie sich darum kümmern werden, den Unterricht zu reformieren. Verzeihen Sie, wenn sich meine Begeisterung in Grenzen hält. Wir haben so unsere Erfahrungen mit Lehrern vom Ministerium und ihren Vorstellungen von Reformen", schnarrt Minerva, die vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, sechs Todessern mit gezücktem Zauberstab gegenüber zu stehen, der dicklichen Alecto Carrow Paroli bietet.

Kaum sehen sie Snape, fallen sie auf die Knie.

Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Filch, der auch nicht herein durfte, Hagrid, Poppy und sogar Madame Hooch drehen sich verwundert herum.

„Guten Tag, Direktor Snape. Nymphadora", begrüßt sie uns, einige Todesser schnauben empört auf. Wie kann sie es wagen, derartig respektlos zu sein.

Muss ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken.

Snape nickt ihr nur zu, sein Gesicht ist völlig ausdruckslos.

„Steht auf, ich gestatte euch, hier auf dem Schulgelände aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Es könnte die Nicht-Slytherin-Schüler dazu verleiten, Euch auszulachen, wenn ihr jedes mal niederkniet, wenn ich vorbei laufe."

Sie erheben sich und schenken den Hogwartslehrern fiese Blicke, die einige Mühe haben, nicht laut los zu lachen.

Snapes Kopf ruckt zu Filch herum, der sofort aufhört zu lachen und es versucht, mit einem rasselnden Husten zu tarnen.

„Sie werden mit dem da", er nickt zu Hagrid, „In seiner Hütte hausen. Ich will hier keine Muggelartigen sehen."

Filch holt Luft, um sich gegen diese gemeine Beleidigung zu wehren, doch Minerva tritt ihm heftig auf den Fuß.

Auch Hagrid sieht aus, als ob er es schon wieder bereut, Snape nicht kalt gemacht zu haben...

WG mit Filch stell ich mir auch unangenehm vor.

„Wenn mir nun alle folgen würden."

Er dreht sich um und rauscht mit gewohnt aufgebauschtem Umhang hinein, in die große Halle.

„Wie ist es mit ihm? Ist er auch so stark ... im Bett?", fragt mich Alecto flüsternd, den Blick auf seinen Namen auf meinem Hals gerichtet, den sie natürlich auch sehen kann.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass meine Potenz eine Rolle für die Reformierung der Schule spielt, meine Liebe", antwortet Snape für mich und Alecto erschrickt heftig.

„Er kann ganz gut Legilimentik, weißt Du", flöte ich und sie wird rot vor Zorn.

Hinter mir unterdrückt Pomona ein Kichern.

Wir nehmen am Lehrertisch Platz, Snape hat ein paar zusätzliche Stühle heraufbeschworen, während er ans Rednerpult tritt, sein Gesicht zu uns gewandt.

„Das was ich jetzt sage, werde ich zu keiner Zeit wiederholen, also bitte ich um volle Aufmerksamkeit", beginnt er mit seiner erste-Stunde-Zaubertränke-Stimme.

Als hätte er jemals um Aufmerksamkeit bitten müssen, jedes Mal, wenn er einen Raum betritt, schweigen sowieso erst mal alle.

„Ich stelle Ihnen frei, die Schule zu verlassen. Jetzt, sofort und unbehelligt."

Er sieht die ´alten` Lehrer nacheinander an.

Da keiner Anstalten macht, aufzustehen fährt er, nun etwas bedrohlicher klingend, fort.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen wissen unsere neuen Kollegen, was Ihnen bei Ungehorsamkeit blüht, ich möchte Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich Befehlsverweigerungen jeglicher Art mit äußerster Härte ahnden werde. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mich verstanden."

Seine schwarzen Augen fixieren wieder den Blick jedes einzelnen, mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so rosig aussehenden Lehrers. Snape knöpft seinen Gehrock auf, zieht ihn aus und hängt ihn über ehemals Dumbledores Stuhl. Danach krempelt er in aller Ruhe seine beiden Ärmel hoch, so dass sein Dunkles Mal für alle erkennbar ist.

Pomona und Filius keuchen entsetzt auf, schließlich sind sie nicht im Orden und sehen das Mal gewöhnlich nicht.

„Es stimmt also, ja? Sie haben schon immer für Ihn gearbeitet? Dumbledore hat sich immer auf Sie verlassen, er hat Sie immer verteidigt!" Die Augen des kleinen Zauberkunstlehrers füllen sich mit Tränen.

Snape lächelt, selbst jetzt noch, wo ich ihn besser kenne, finde ich sein Lächeln ziemlich beängstigend.

Allerdings dringt das lächeln nicht bis zu seinen Augen, in ihnen schimmert fast so etwas wie Scham.

„Wo warst Du die letzten Monate, Zwerg, er hat Deinem heißgeliebten Direktor das Licht ausgeknipst. Einfach so." Amycus schnippt kurz mit den Fingern.

„Das weiß ich, ich hatte nur bis zuletzt gehofft, es gäbe eine logische Erklärung dafür. Dumbledore hat Sie geliebt, wie einen Sohn", ereifert er sich nun wütender.

Snapes Hand zittert ein wenig, als er sie hebt um Flitwick die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Der kleine Zauberer reißt entsetzt die Augen auf und greift röchelnd nach seinem Hals.

Sofort springt Minerva auf und stellt sich vor Snape, der etwas überrascht den Fluch löst.

„Ich war Dumbledores Nachfolgerin. Vielleicht möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen die Eigenheiten seines Büros erläutere?"

Snape nickt nur und verschwindet mit ihr hinaus.

Alle entspannen sich etwas, mittlerweile fühlen sich alle schlecht, wenn jemand Snape provoziert, aus Angst, sein Zorn könnte auch andere treffen, wie bei Voldemort auch.

Ich scheine ihnen nicht so gefährlich zu sein, denn Alecto fängt an, die Dekoration der großen Halle nach ihren Vorstellungen zu ändern.

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen Alten?", frage ich in die Runde.

„Wen meint Ihr, Herrin?", fragt Dolohow.

„Na, Professor Binns, Charity Burbage, Professor Trewlaney...", Firenze lass ich lieber aus...

„Der Geist, Herrin, darf sich allenfalls im Kreis Seinesgleichen bewegen, im Augenblick ist er wohl im Klo mit diesem hässlichen Muggelmädchen", erklärt Alecto grinsend, mittlerweile sind sämtliche Stoffe in der Halle grün-silbern.

„Die Hokuspokustante ist wohl noch in ihrem Turm, sie wird wohl kaum noch benötigt, der Lord weiß, wie unsere Zukunft aussieht."

"Da ich den Muggelkundeunterricht übernehmen werde... nun.. Burbage erfüllt jetzt einen anderen Zweck..." Sie klingt fast so schwärmerisch wie Bella.

Alle fangen an zu kichern, Dolohow imitiert mit ausgestreckten Armen, das Öffnen eines riesigen Maules, danach Todekampf des Opfers.

Nagini. Muss fast würgen.

Es knallt und Dobby steht, mit der Nase fast den Boden berührend vor mir.

„Der Direktor wünscht Sie zu sprechen, Ma´am."

Nicke ihm zu und folge ihm in Dumbledores- nein Snapes Büro.

Er sitzt auf der Fensterbank, Minerva auf einem der Stühle vor Albus´ Schreibtisch und hält ein leeres Portrait in der Hand.

„Nymphadora, wie schön, Dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßt Albus mich aus seinem Portrait.

Er sieht so jung und lebendig aus, mir steigen sofort Tränen in die Augen.

„Na na, Kindchen. Sie müssten etwas für mich erledigen, es ist sehr wichtig."

„Klar. Hat es was damit zu tun?"

Deute auf Minervas Bilderrahmen.

„In der Tat. Könntest Du es im Grimmauldplatz aufhängen, ich fürchte, es wird nötig sein, mit dem Orden zu kommunizieren, Harry, Hermine und Ron haben einige Schwierigkeiten, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Nicke zögernd. Habe eigentlich wichtigeres zu tun, als Eule zu spielen...

„Ich weiß schon, Severus hat mir von Deiner Idee berichtet. Ich werde es nicht gestatten, dass er sich in Gefahr bringt."

Sehe ihn erstaunt an, was will er schon groß aus seinem Portrait heraus tun, um ihn zu hindern?

„Ihr werdet es an Harry testen."

Was?!

„Und für den Jungen ist es in Ordnung, sich zu gefährden?", Minervas Stimme zittert vor Zorn.

„Nein, aber ich vertraue Severus. Er wird sich um ihn kümmern. Falls etwas unvorhergesehenes passiert... Wir müssen nur irgendwie Kontakt zu Harry aufnehmen, ohne, dass es jemand merkt."

„Was ist mit Patronusnachrichten?"

„Es wird Dich freuen zu hören, dass Deine Freundin Dolores befördert wurde. Sie ist jetzt zuständig für die Überwachung von Minderjährigenzauberei und soll sich außerdem darum kümmern, dass niemand das Ministerium hintergeht."

Na das wird ihr Spaß machen.

„Sie hat eine Liste mit allen ihr bekannten Patroni erstellt. Sämtliche Patroni der Lehrer, Schüler und Ministeriumsangestellter sind darin verzeichnet. Sogar, dass Deiner sich verändert hat. Und Severus schwarze Tiere erzeugt, nur welche wissen sie anscheinend nicht."

„Okay. Was können wir tun?"

„Severus wird seinen echten Patronus schicken. Eine Hirschkuh."

Snape starrt über mich hinweg auf Dumbledores Feindglas.

Eine Hirschkuh. Soso.

„Niemand kennt ihn. Allerdings auch Harry nicht. Wir hoffen, dass er den Bezug zu seiner Mutter erkennt und sich von ihr leiten lässt."

Meine Augen verengen sich etwas.

Gott, was soll das, bin ich jetzt schon eifersüchtig auf Patroni???

„Wenn Du das Bild aufgehängt hast, habe ich noch eine wichtige Aufgabe für Dich, Dora."

Nicke wieder.

„Wir brauchen etwas Haar von Bellatrix Lestrange. Wir brauchen etwas sehr wichtiges aus ihrem Verlies bei Gringotts."

Sehe ihn überrascht an.

„Wer soll denn..."

„Hermine Granger."

„Woher wisst ihr das alles?"

Snape rutscht von der Fensterbank herunter und fuchtelt mit seinem Stab an einer blauen Kristallkugel herum.

„Capra aegagrus hircus." (lateinisch für Hausziege, fand das passend gg)

Sie leuchtet auf und das Gesicht des Wirtes vom ´Eberkopf` erscheint.

„Darf ich vorstellen, mein Bruder Aberforth."

„Bruder?"

Erinnere mich, dass in einer Schale mit Deko-Zeugs auch so eine Kristallkugel auf dem Tresen des Wirtshauses steht.

„Kurz nach meinem ...Dahinscheiden ist es Severus gelungen, Sehende Steine..."

„Ich weiß."

Er sieht mich kurz an, während ich rot anlaufe.

Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, woher ich die Steine kenne...

„Jedenfalls hat er in strategisch wichtigen Plätzen solche Steine aufgestellt, man kann sie durch ein Passwort aktivieren. Und entscheiden, ob man zu einem bestimmten Stein Kontakt aufnehmen will, oder zu allen in der selben Farbe."

Verstehe. Konferenzschaltung.

„Wo befinden sich welche... in blau?"

„Im Büro von Freddie Manilow im St. Mungos, auf Kingsleys Schreibtisch im Muggelministerium, hier und bei meinem Bruder."

Bruder.

Ein bißchen ähnlich sehen sie sich schon, vor allem im Augenbereich.

„Du musst wissen, dass Harry einst einen verzauberten Spiegel von Sirius geschenkt bekommen hat. Über ungewöhnliche Umstände ist Aberforth in den Besitz von Sirius´ Hälfte gelangt. Miss Granger trägt wohl unwissentlich Harrys Hälfte in ihrer Handtasche mit sich herum, so war es Aberforth möglich, einen Teil ihrer Gespräche zu hören, wenn sie geöffnet war."

„Warum antworten wir ihr nicht damit?"

„Der Spiegel von Aberforth ist defekt, er funktioniert nur in die andere Richtung."

„Wann soll ich los?"

Snape kommt zu mir, ich stehe auf.

„Am besten jetzt, ich spreche einen Ignorierzauber über Dich, damit_ die_ Dich nicht mit dem Bild sehen. Wir gehen runter, Du nimmst meinen Geheimgang."

„Wieso ist kein Stein im Haus der Blacks?", fällt mir gerade ein.

„Das Haus hat über Jahrhunderte Schwarze Magier beherbergt. Die Erschaffung eines Sehenden Steins ist zu neunzig Prozent alte, Schwarze Magie, ich fürchte, es würde sich mit der Magie im Haus verbinden und möglicherweise die Kommunikation auf _alle_ meine ... und _Seine_ Sehenden Steine übertragen..."

Oh. Besser kein Stein im Grimmauldplatz...

Minerva reicht mir das Bild und lächelt mich an.

„Grüß die Weasleys von uns."

„Sie sind im Grimmauldplatz? Oh. Ja mach ich."

Snape führt mich zur Tür und spricht die Formel.

„Ich werde mit ihm streiten, wir sind nicht sicher, ob die schwarzmagische Schrift den Ignorierzauber abschwächt. Deswegen werden wir evtl. Passanten ein bißchen Ablenken."

Nicke mechanisch. Snape öffnet die Tür und lässt mich voraus gehen, nimmt Minerva am Arm und schleudert sie wenig sanft in den Flur.

„Die gemütlichen Zeiten sind vorbei, McGonagall, entweder Sie fügen sich, oder Sie werden mich von einer weniger charmanten Seite kennenlernen."

Minerva wirbelt wütend zu ihm herum und reibt sich ihren Arm.

„Ich kenne bereits Ihre uncharmanten Seiten, DIREKTOR. Schließlich kenne ich Sie schon eine Weile."

Renne schnell runter in den Kerker und warte in Snapes Wohnzimmer auf ihn.

Nach einer Weile kommt er, immer noch Minerva hinterherbrüllend, zu mir.

„Hier." Er hält mir seinen schwarzen Zauberstab hin.

„Was soll ich damit?"

Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und hebt die linke Augenbraue.

„Wie Sie wünschen Miss Tonks. Dann nehmen Sie doch ihren eigenen."

Lehne das Bild an den Couchtisch und taste über die Taschen meiner Sweatjacke, drehe sie auf links, klopfe meine Jeans, mein Top, meine Stiefel einfach meine gesamte Kleidung ab.

„Hmpf." Nehme seinen Stab, den er mir wieder vor die Nase hält. Meiner ist immer noch im Ankleidezimmer im Manor.

„Was ist mit Dir?"

„Vielleicht ist es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich komme ganz gut ohne ihn zurecht."

Boxe ihm einigermaßen fest auf den Arm.

„Vielleicht ist es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen, Direktor. Aber ich bin nicht mehr Miss Tonks."

Stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und drück ihm einen nassen Kuss auf den Mund.

Er umarmt mich, seine Augen wandern über meinen Hals.

„Doch, das ist mir aufgefallen."

Lege meine Stirn an seine, er hat den Kopf gebeugt.

„Hmchrm."

„Du hast die lästige Angewohnheit, immer im richtigen Moment zu stören, Albus."

Fahre erschrocken herum, Albus ist in dem Bild erschienen.

Snape führt mich ins Schlafzimmer und öffnet mit einem Blutstropfen und ungesagtem Zauber den Geheimgang.

Als wir durch die Holztür am Ende treten sieht er mich komisch an.

„Meine Gefühle für Dich sind stärker, als sie es für sie jemals waren."

Bin verwirrt.

„Du musst nicht eifersüchtig auf eine Hirschkuh sein."

Verdammte Legilimentik.

„Nein, Dora, DAS sehe ich in Deinem Gesicht, nicht nötig, in Deinem Kopf zu suchen."

Haue ihm wieder auf den Arm.

Er zieht mich lachend an sich und küsst mich sanft, aber bestimmend.

„Beeil Dich. Ich ertrage diese Idioten nicht all zu lange, ohne ... Abwechslung."

Grinse dümmlich und disappariere.


	48. Mutterinstinkt

***

Schaffe es gerade noch rechtzeitig, meinen Kopf zu drehen und nicht auf die Straße, sondern in ein kleines, umzäuntes Gebüsch zu brechen.

Der schwarze Zauberstab ist um einiges schwerer als meiner, auch war der Zauber ungewohnt heftig, auf jeden Fall ist mir richtig schlecht.

Stecke ihn keuchend in meine Hosentasche und stelle mich auf die Treppe. Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwö...

Moody reißt die Tür auf und zerrt mich hinein.

Ich stolpere in die Arme von Charlie Weasley, der mich überrascht ansieht.

„Warte Mad-Eye, es ist Tonks."

Moody humpelt knurrend an uns vorbei, sein neues silbernes Bein aus Aluminium, wie ich vermute, klickt bei jedem Schritt auf dem Marmor der Küche.

„Wow, Tonks, Du siehst grauenvoll aus."

„Danke, freut mich auch, Dich zu sehen..."

„Was ist das?"

Er deutet auf den Rahmen, den ich fast auf den Boden fallen gelassen hätte, als ich so abrupt herum gezogen wurde.

„Wieso ist der Alarm los gegangen?", fragt Molly aus der Küche heraus.

Alarm?

„Keine Ahnung, Mom, warte, ich hole Bill, er soll das noch mal überprüfen."

Charlie lässt mich stehen und geht hoch in eines der vielen Gästezimmer. Ich schleiche erst mal in die Küche, könnte jetzt einen Fencheltee oder so was gesundes vertragen.

„Hey, Kleines, alles in Ordnung? Du bist so blass?", fragt Molly mich, nachdem sie mich fest umarmt und geküsst hat.

„Ja, alles gut, ich bin nur irgendwie komisch appariert, gut, dass ich nicht zersplintert bin..."

Sie lächelt und dirigiert einen Wasserkessel übers Ofenfeuer. Moody nimmt das Bild und hängt es neben das Fenster an die Wand. Albus muss wohl gerade in Hogwarts sein, es ist schwarz.

„Endlich. Dachte schon, wir hören nie mehr von Euch. Wie geht es Severus, und wie geht es den anderen Lehrern? Sag schon!"

Ich starre völlig Fassungslos auf Kreacher, der sich in einen zartrosa Stoff gehüllt hat und in einem großen Topf rührt.

Molly folgt meinem Blick und lacht kurz auf.

„Oh, weißt Du, Harry hat ihm befohlen, unsere Anweisungen zu befolgen, also er sagte genau, die Anweisungen der Weasleys und nun ja, sie ist ja nun auch eine..."

„Bonsoir Nymphadora, ´erzlich Willkommen in die neue, frische Maison de Noir", flötet Fleur und drückt mir rechts und links einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja, Hi." Sie ist ebenfalls hellrosa angezogen, hat sogar rosa Plüschpumps an, die so hohe Absätze haben, dass ich damit Pausenlos auf die Schnau..

„Ist es nicht ´übsch ´ier geworden? Nich immer diese ... Düsterniskeit ... Düsternischung... wie ´eißt das? Oh mein anglish is immer noch furschbar."

„Kommt daher weil sie zum Üben ihre Zunge aus Bills Hals heraus nehmen müsste", flüstert mir Ginny zu, die leise hereingeschlichen ist und nun ihrer Schwägerin ein strahlendes falsches Lächeln schenkt.

Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass sämtliche schwarzen Vorhänge durch leichten, rosafarbenen Stoff ersetzt wurden.

„Hier könnte ohne Fidelius ja jeder rein sehen", murmle ich zu Ginny, die nur mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Keine Ahnung, ist auf jeden Fall heller seit sie und Kreacher die Fenster geputzt haben."

„Wow."

Kreacher scheint mich jetzt erst bemerkt zu haben, er erstarrt mitten in seiner Bewegung, seine Augen wandern zu meinem Hals, ich lege verlegen die Hand auf die Stelle, wo ich gezeichnet wurde, doch er hat es schon bemerkt.

Er klettert von seinem Hocker, stellt sich neben mich, nimmt meine Hand in seine beiden Hände und küsst sie, während Tränen aus seinen Augen quellen.

Molly, Fleur, Ginny und Moody, der am Ofen angelehnt steht, sehen ihn verwundert an.

„Mrs. Snape, Tochter Andromedas, aus dem Hause Black, Kreacher ist Euch zu Diensten, Kreacher wirft sich vor Euch in den Staub!"

Er wirft sich tatsächlich zu Boden, soweit seine Gicht es zulässt und sabbert beim innigen Küssen meine Stiefel voll.

Moody sieht mich mit großen Augen an. Er humpelt zu mir, zerreißt meinen linken Ärmel und schwingt mit seinem Zauberstab über meinem Arm herum.

„Hey, was soll das, spinnst Du jetzt?"

Nehme meinen Arm weg, doch auch die drei Weasleyfrauen sehen mich komisch an.

„Hallo?"

„Er hasst Dich. Wieso will er Dir plötzlich dienen?"

Moodys normales Auge ist fast geschlossen, während sein magisches blaues Auge langsam über meinen Körper wandert. Es bleibt ebenfalls an meinem Hals hängen.

Lege wieder die Hand darauf.

„Interessant. Er hat sie gezeichnet."

Beide Weasleys versuchen zu erkennen, was er sieht.

„Wo?"

„Hier." Er fährt mit der Spitze seines Zauberstab über Severus´Namen.

Stehe ärgerlich auf.

„Jetzt reicht´s aber, was ist mit Euch los?"

„Sie trägt das Zeichen von Ihm?", fragt Molly leicht panisch.

„Nein, von Snape."

Mollys Augen werden noch größer.

Dann läuft sie dunkelrot an, ich folge ihrem Beispiel.

„Kann mir mal einer erklären, was los ist?", fragt Ginny ärgerlich.

„Tonks ist Snapes Sexsklavin geworden", antwortet Moody spöttisch.

Meine Gesichtszüge entgleiten mir.

„Sexsklavin? Tickst Du noch ganz richtig?"

Er humpelt zu mir und sieht mir direkt in die Augen.

„Hattest Du etwa keinen rituellen Sex mit ihm?"

„Ähm. Wüsste nicht, was Dich das angeht."

„Hattest Du oder hattest Du nicht."

„Ich hatte, ja."

Molly legt ihre Hand auf den Mund und sieht mich noch ungläubiger an.

„Vor Zeugen? Vor Ihm und denen?"

Werde noch roter.

„Ja, aber nicht alles war vor Zeugen, also... ich meine... Er hat schon alles beobachtet... aber nicht vor Ihm, sondern zu Hause..." Merlin, kapiere ja selber wie blöd sich das anhört.

„Oh mon dieu, meine Cousine ´at ja schon gesagt, dass Professeur Snape so rischtisch ekelig ist, aber das... oh, Nymphadora, wie konntest Du nur, es muss schlimm gewesen sein. Nich aussudenken, was für Neigungen er ´at.."

Cousine? Heißt nicht zufällig Angelique...

„Sag mal geht' s noch? Es geht mir gut, ich hab außerdem keine Zeit für so was, ich muss dringend..."

„Ja, beeil Dich lieber, nicht dass der Fluch Dich in kleine Teile zerstückelt."

Nach dieser wirklich hilfreichen Äußerung von Moody rücken alle ein Stück von mir weg, als fürchteten sie, mit Blut bespritzt zu werden, wenn ich explodiere.

Fleur bricht unvermittelt in Tränen aus.

Glaube, mein Haar wird gerade rot.

Die Tür springt auf, Bill eilt sofort zu seiner Frau, um sie zu trösten, die Zwillinge und Charlie bleiben wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt George, den jetzt sogar ich von Fred unterscheiden kann.

Ginny zuckt mit den Schultern, steht auf und legt unter Protest ihrer Mutter einen Arm um meine Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, flippen alle aus, weil Tonks Snapes Zeichen hat oder so..."

Charlie sucht sofort meinen Hals ab.

„Seit wann kennt ihr Euch eigentlich zu gut mit dunkler Magie aus?", frage ich skeptisch.

„Ich bin schon ne Weile dabei, To... Nymphadora. Ich habe unzählige von denen verhört, die meisten haben gesungen wie die Nachtigall, nachdem Er hinüber war. Um sich selbst zu entlasten hat Walden Macnair alle meine Fragen sehr ausführlich beantwortet. Schätze, der Deditio Marita hat es ihm besonders angetan. Oder das Zusehen."

„Deditio? Wie Unterwerfung?", fragt Ginny und nimmt ihren Arm weg.

„Ja genau. Sie muss tun was er sagt, oder sie wird von der Macht des Fluchs gequält.

Nicht wahr?"

Nicke nur.

„Das heißt, Du musst jetzt als ... als... Objekt für DIE herhalten?", fragt Ginny sich schüttelnd.

„Nein, keineswegs. Natürlich stelle ich mich freiwillig für die Orgien zur Verfügung, je mehr umso besser."

Alle sehen mich entsetzt an. Muss lachen.

„Wieso glaubt ihr, dass Snape mich an die Meute verfüttern würde?"

Alle haben plötzlich so einen Als-wenn-das-nicht-offensichtlich-wäre-Blick.

„Nymphadora, findest Du nicht, dass Severus seine Macht ein wenig zu sehr genießt?"

Hä?

„Wieso?"

Alle deuten auf Georges Kopf, wo mal sein Ohr gewesen ist.

„Oh ja, das hat ihm Spaß gemacht, wir haben noch stundenlang darüber gelacht, während wir es wie die Karnickel auf Voldemorts Thron getrieben haben."

Drehe mich um und will das Haus verlassen.

Charlies muskulöser Arm versperrt mir den Weg.

Greife unwillkürlich in meine Tasche.

„Nymphadora, siehst Du nicht, was mit Dir passiert? Er zieht Dich da zu tief herein. Du bist schon genauso sarkastisch, wie er. Du siehst aus, als würdest Du jeden Moment auf uns los gehen."

„Ihr treibt mich in die Enge, wie genau soll ich mich denn verhalten? Glaubt ihr das alles ist einfach? Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was alles passiert ist inzwischen! Nicht jeder der sein Zeichen trägt, tut das freiwillig, aber es lässt sich einfach nicht entfernen. Ihr habt ihn nur kurz gesehen, ich war Ihm nahe. Sehr nahe!"

Die Weasleyfrauen sehen mich angewidert an.

„Wollte euch sehen, wie ihr reagiert, wenn Er etwas unvorstellbares von euch verlangt."

„Man hat immer eine Wahl, Kleines."

Schnaube Snape-mäßig auf. „Klar, außer Dein Leben oder die Gesundheit anderer ist in Gefahr, dann gehorchst Du."

Zu meinem größten Entsetzen schüttelt Molly ihren Kopf.

„Du nimmst gerade Todesser in Schutz. Mörder, Vergewaltiger..."

Ziehe meinen Zauberstab, packe Ginny an den Haaren und halte ihn ihr an den Hals.

Alle keuchen erschrocken auf. Sieben Zauberstäbe sind auf meinen Kopf gerichtet.

„Wenn ich von Dir verlange, Muggel zu töten, oder ich foltere sie, wirst Du es tun. Glaub mir."

„Ist das seiner?"

Moody humpelt auf uns zu und nimmt mir widerstandslos Snapes Zauberstab ab.

Sofort verraucht meine Wut, meine Haare werden braun, ich muss mich setzen.

„Fleur schnell, hol ihr ein Glas Wasser, sie ist furchtbar blass", Mollys Worte dringen wie durch Watte an meine Ohren.

Lege meine Stirn auf die kalte Tischplatte. Wieso pocht mein Schädel so...

Moody hat Snapes Zauberstab auf den Tisch gelegt und beäugt ihn mit seinem magischen Auge.

„Er ist böse, Nymphadora. Er ist unglaublich böse. Wer weiß, wie viel Leid dieser Zauberstab über die Menschen gebracht hat, er muss platzen vor Personenechos. Du hättest eben Dein Gesicht sehen sollen."

Hebe den Kopf und starre den Zauberstab an. Fleur stellt ein Glas Wasser vor mich hin, während Molly vor mir in die Hocke geht. „Alles okay?"

Nicke.

Peng.

Ein brennender Schmerz auf meiner Wange treibt mir Tränen in die Augen.

Sehe Molly fassungslos an. Sie weint.

„Fass nie mehr meine Tochter an, hast Du mich verstanden! BLEIBT GEFÄLLIGT ALLE VON MEINEN KINDER WEG!"

Sie wirft sich weinend in Charlies Arme, ich stehe auf. Meine Anwesenheit ist wohl nicht sonderlich erwünscht.

Kurz vorm Ausgang höre ich Moodys Humpeln.

„Tonks, warte."

Drehe mich langsam um, Tränen laufen längst ungehindert mein Gesicht herunter.

„Pass auf Dich auf, ja. Nichts ist so verführerisch, wie Macht. Glaub mir."

Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, betrachtet noch einmal meinen Hals und klopft mir dann auf die Schulter.

Dann öffnet er die Tür, sieht sich um und schickt mich hinaus.

Ich verzichte aufs apparieren und gehe nach Urin stinkende Stufen runter zur U-Bahn.

Muss kurz mit Kingsley reden. Muss wissen, ob alle mich hassen.

***

Muss hier trennen, sonst passts nicht. bis nachher. Review?


	49. Dynamik

Danke Tami, werde das mit den Malfoys demnächst aufklären! War mir außerdem wichtig klar zu machen, dass Bella Snape aufs äußerste hassen muss, denke für sie gibt es nix schlimmeres, als von LV vestoßen zu werden. Denke, Werwölfe benutzt er zwar, aber würde sie nie aufnehmen... So hab ich das gerne und das hilft mir auch *gg*und Du kommst noch seltener an PC als ich wow, Mitleid hab*gg*

***

Im Büro des Muggelministers brennt noch Licht. Verwandle mich schnell in eine Amazone mit blauschwarzen Haaren, die ich mir sorgsam über die Ohren drapiere, hoffentlich verdecken sie die Schrift, falls hier... Freunde rum rennen...

Meine Kleidung lass ich lieber so, muss nicht unbedingt noch mal Snapes Zauberstab anfassen. Klopfe an die Tür, spüre, wie hinter der Tür Magie angewendet wird. Bestimmt eine Seriositätssonde.

Kingsley öffnet die Tür und sieht mich fragend an.

„Ja?" Oh, er scheint mich nicht erkannt zu haben mit seinem Zauber.

Hm.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Amanda, ich glaube ich werde verfolgt, kann ich kurz reinkommen?"

Klimpere ein wenig mit meinen langen schwarzen Wimpern. Drehe mich etwas, damit er mein Profil bewundern kann. Er scheint noch unschlüssig.

Hinter ihm sieht ein zerzaust wirkender Mann neugierig von seinen Papieren auf.

„Sie können die Kleine reinlassen, Mr. Auror, sie wird Sie schon nicht fressen."

Männer!

Kingsley öffnet die Tür vollständig, ich bemerke, dass sein Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel seines Jacketts hervorlugt und auf mich zeigt. Der Blick des Muggelministers wandert an mir hoch und runter, er steht auf und bietet mir ein Glas Brandy an.

„Danke, ich muss nachher noch apparieren."

Er sieht mich verwirrt an, während Kingsley nun offen seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtet. Der Minister springt hinter seinen Schreibtisch, ziemlich flink für einen Mann mit deutlich hervor stehender Bierwampe, ich nehme lachend meine normale Gestalt an.

Kingsley atmet laut aus.

„Verdammt Tonks."

Sein Blick verhärtet sich.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ist Dir eigentlich klar, dass es auf die Art problemlos ist, als Todesser hier einzudringen?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und deutet zur Tür.

„Im Spion ist ein Feindglas. Es hat nichts angezeigt. Gut das es nicht viele Metamorphmagier gibt."

„Und Deine Sonde?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Schätze, das Ministerium hat sie nach deren Vorstellungen geändert. Ich hab außerdem einen Zauber verwendet, einfach aber wirksam. Soll schwarzmagische Flüche anzeigen, schätze bei Voldemort würde mein Zauberstab Purzelbäume schlagen, bei Dumbledore still in meiner Hand liegen. Bei Dir hat er kurz – wirklich ganz kurz gezittert. Bist Du gefoltert worden?"

Er versucht mich durch die Kleidung zu untersuchen. Sieht ein bißchen besorgt aus.

„Nein."

Kläre ihn schnell über die jüngsten Ereignisse auf, auch über das Ritual, wobei ich dabei nicht soo ausführlich bin und die daraus resultierende Reaktion der Weasleys.

Er streicht grübelnd über seine Glatze.

„Das darfst Du nicht so engstirnig sehen. Molly hat schon seit dem Turnier Angst um ihre Kinder. Um alle Weasleys. Sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Färbt ernsthaft Snapes Zauberstab auf Dich ab? Kann ich ihn mal haben?"

Ziehe den Stab und übergebe ihn Kingsley, der ihn nur vorsichtig in die Hand nimmt.

„Weißt Du was ich die ganze Zeit denke? Was macht es mit ihm, ich meine, die Macht dieses Stück Holzes kann sogar ich spüren, was glaubst Du, wie es Severus beeinflusst?", frage ich leise.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn irgendwie beeinflusst, er hatte ihn schon als Efljähriger. Er kann unmöglich damals schon so mächtig gewesen sein. Müsste man den Hersteller fragen."

Er sieht sich den dunklen Stab genau an.

"Komisch, ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, naja Severus hat noch nie oft gezaubert, er mag dieses wutschen und wedeln nicht. Er hat mal gesagt, es würde tuckig aussehen..."

Hm. Recht hat er schon...

"Ich kenne zumindest niemanden, der einen pechschwarzen Stab hat. Was soll das für Holz sein? Selbst Erle ist nicht so tiefschwarz. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ihn gefärbt, wenn einer weiß, wie das geht, dann er."

Horche auf.

„Man kann Zauberstäbe färben?"

„Sicher, wenn man über den richtigen Zusatz verfügt. Man muss ihn in seine Bestandteile auflösen und dann das Holz gesondert behandeln. So genau weiß ich das nicht. Wurde früher oft auf dem Festland gemacht, weil man mit den Verbrechern auch immer nach deren Zauberstäben gefahndet hat. Aber das hätte er schon früh können müssen, selbst Snape hatte irgendwann einmal nur Trollniveau in Zaubertränke."

Das bezweifle ich allerdings.

Er lacht kurz auf und gibt mir den Stab zurück.

„Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, stammt er aus einer Alchemisten- bzw. Zaubertrank-Familie. Vielleicht hat er den Stab geerbt."

„Wirklich? Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß nur sehr wenig über ihn. Meine Hauptaufgabe im Orden war es mich um Sirius´ Flucht zu kümmern und neue Leute zu suchen. Dumbledore hat sich immer mit Severus beschäftigt. Und selbst er wusste nur das, was er in seinem Kopf gesehen hat. Severus redet nicht über sich."

Stimmt.

"Aber um diese Färbung zu machen, reicht es nicht einfach Tränke zu brauen, man müsste eigentlich fast schon allmächtig sein..."

Na dann. Der Minister schreit plötzlich auf, die Kugel auf seinem Schreibtisch hat angefangen zu leuchten. Wir richten beide reflexartig unsere Stäbe auf ihn.

Kingsley geht schnell zur Kugel und murmelt das Passwort.

„Weicheibeschützer."

Der Rauch in der Kugel verformt sich zu einem Bild, der Muggel sieht Kingsley wütend an.

„Weichei..."

„Pscht. Das ist wichtig! Ja, sie ist hier. Geht ihr gut ja...Ich schick sie her." Er lächelt eigentümlich, winkt mich her und zieht sich zurück.

Trete überrascht an die Kugel und erkenne Snapes Gesicht.

„Wie lautete Dein Auftrag noch?"

„Oh, ich wollte nur... also... Ich geh schon."

„Nein, ich möchte, dass Du mich vor Malfoy Manor triffst. Der Lord versammelt Seine Leute, Er muss sehr wütend sein."

„Was meinst Du?"

„Nymphadora, das war keine Bitte. Du hast nicht viel Zeit!"

Oh, verstehe.

Die Kugel erlischt.

„Ich muss los."

"Er liebt Dich, Tonks."

Drehe mich überrascht zu ihm um.

"Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er sich so große Sorgen gemacht hat. Oder jemandem seinen Stab überlassen hätte."

Er begleitet mich zur Tür, nimmt mich kurz in den Arm und will mich auf die Wange küssen, als er sich erschrocken in den Schritt fast.

„Aah verdammte Fledermaus!"

„Kein Mann wird sich mir in lustvoller Weise nähern... Ein Wangenkuss... Man sind die prüde!"

Disappariere schnell und um einiges sicherer als beim letzten Mal und lande vorm schmiedeeisernen Tor der Malfoys.

Kurz nach mir knallt es laut und ein zitternder Dobby taucht mit Snape an der Hand auf. Er verbeugt sich tief und disappariert schleunigst wieder. Snape fängt an mich gründlich abzutasten, seine Hände hinterlassen kribbelnde Spuren auf meiner Haut, kann die Hitze durch meine Klamotten hindurch spüren. Er hat seinen Stab längst gefunden, scheint aber nicht wirklich mit der Tasterei aufhören zu wollen.

"Was machst Du nur die ganze Zeit. Es wäre besser für Dich, wenn Du einfach gehorchst." Er versucht streng zu klingen, muss aber gleichzeitig lächeln. Er vergräbt kurz seine Nase in meinen Haaren, als hinter ihm plötzlich etwas Großes auftaucht.

Klammere mich entsetzt an seinem Umhang fest.

Wie die Zeit vergeht...

Die beiden Werwölfe, Greyback und Bellatrix verbeugen sich tief, Bellatrix geht durch das Tor, anscheinend funktioniert der Zauber des Mals auch mit verwandelter Gestalt, Greyback hingegen steuert auf mich zu.

Ich folge Bellatrix´relativ graziler Gestalt, ihr Fell ist dunkelgrau und sehr dicht, viel schöner, als Greyback wohl je war.

Er scheint keine Zähne mehr zu haben, auch sein normalerweise blutrotes Zahnfleisch wirkt fast weiß.

„Du musst ihn hereinbringen. Ich warte auf euch."

Er sieht Greyback streng an, der ein wenig seinen Kopf einzieht und folgt Bellatrix durchs Tor.

Ich lege mit angehaltener Luft meine Arme um Greybacks knorrige Gestalt, als mir einfällt, dass ich ja gar keinen Stab habe.

„Mein Zauberstab ist noch da drin."

Greyback grollt und setzt zu einem klagenden Geheul an. Bellatrix kommt wieder raus und drückt mir knurrend meinen Stab in die Hand.

Appariere Greyback und mich direkt in den Salon, wo Greyback erst einmal zusammenbricht.

Voldemort sieht angewidert auf den Schleim, der aus seinem Maul auf den weißen Marmor fließt.

Bella knurrt leise.

„Er stirbt, mein Sohn. Kann man dagegen nichts tun? Ich verzichte ungern auf seine Talente."

Bella rutscht sofort zu seinen Füßen, als wolle sie ihm sagen, dass sie gerne Greybacks Posten übernimmt. Voldomort gibt ihr einen kräftigen Fußtritt und sie verzieht sich laut aufheulen in eine Ecke.

Er scheint irgendwie angepisst.

Snape erscheint, er stützt Ollivander und Pettigrew schleppt einen weißhaarigen Mann, den ich nicht kenne.

Lucius schubst einen Kobold, dessen Beine offenbar verletzt sind vor sich her und sein Sohn zerrt ein blondes Mädchen an den Haaren hinter sich her. Er schleudert sie vor meine Füße und grinst mich an.

Sie hebt vorsichtig ihren Kopf und ich erkenne sie trotz ihres geschwollenen Auges und ihrer blutigen Haare, die im Gesicht kleben.

Ihr linkes Ohrläppchen ist zerfetzt, bestimmt ist sie mit ihren Radieschenohrringen irgendwo hängen geblieben. Mein Blick huscht kurz zu Snape, doch sein Gesicht ist zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske erstarrt.

"Potter wird demnächst in Gringotts auftauchen. Ihr Vater hat ihn gegen meine Anweisung entwischen lassen. Ich will, dass Du ihm einen Gruß von seiner Tochter schickst. Er soll erfahren, was es heißt, sich dem Lord zu widersetzen."

Severus nickt.

"Sag ihr, was sie machen soll!", donnert er plötzlich Snape an, der sich erst sammeln muss, bevor er sich an mich wendet.

"Ich befehle Dir Potter in der Bank abzufangen. Bring ihn, die beiden anderen und alles, was sie bei sich tragen hierher. Du hast Zeit bis heute Abend."

Sehe ihn ungläubig an. "Ich _befehle_ es Dir", wiederholt er mit etwas mehr Nachdruck in seiner Stimme.

Ich nicke. Voldemort lächelt überlegen und betrachtet die am Boden weinende Luna. Er streicht nachdenklich über Naginis Kopf auf seinem Schoß.

"Schick ihrem Vater ein Stück ihrer Zunge."

WAS?!

Snape schiebt mich vorwärts, ich stolpere über meine eigenen Füße. Er packt mich mit eiskalten Händen an meinen Armen und verhindert so, dass ich kopfvor in den Garten stürze.

"Tu einfach, was ich Dir befohlen habe. Wir müssen es ohne Test machen."

"Nein, Severus!"

"Mir bleibt keine Wahl, Nymphadora! Ich werde es weder schaffen, die Kinder zu töten noch werde ich zulassen, dass er mich zwingt, es Dich tun zu lassen..."

Schlucke meine Tränen hinunter und disappariere nach London zurück.

***

Das nächste gibts wahrscheinlich erst Montag, hab ein schwieriges vor mir, hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich nciht sonderlich auf Happy Ends stehe *gg* review?


	50. DAS nenn ich mal ein Verlies

Nicht dran denken, was er gerade mit Luna macht, nicht dran denken, was er gerade mit Luna macht, nicht dran denken...

Oh. Da ist es. London. Gringotts. Moment!

Autsch.

Shit.

Bin glaub ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben zersplintert, verstecke mich hinter einem Mauervorsprung und untersuche mein rechtes Bein.

Wiederhole: Autsch!!!

Ein etwa Handteller großes Stück Fleisch, Merlin sei Dank nicht allzu tief, fehlt in meiner Wade.

Ein ziemlich wackliger Heilzauber bringt nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, meine Hand und meine Stimme zittert.

Verlängere meine Schnallenstiefel bis über die Knie und stopfe ein paar Blätter des herum liegenden Propheten hinten hinein, das müsste wenigstens gewährleisten, dass die frische Haut ein bißchen geschützt ist.

Wie war das, meine Gefühle sind meine Schwäche?

Nun, bin dezent panisch. Keine Ahnung, welchen Trick Harry benutzt, immerhin reist er mit Hermine, oder wie ich den durchschauen soll.

Sie brauchten Haare, vermute also Vielsafttrank. Was meine Lage nicht unbedingt verbessert, JEDER hier könnte das Trio sein.

Verwandle mich so gut es geht in eine große schwarzhaarige Hexe, ein paar schmale Lippen, griechisch anmutende Nase, ein paar Falten auf mein blasses Gesicht, hm, blaue Augen.

Gut.

Jetzt noch ein langer Rock, der meine klobigen Schuhe verbirgt, einen dunkelgrauen Blazer statt meiner Kapuzenjacke und die Haare schnell zu einem Dutt gefummelt. Was mir allerdings erst nach drei Versuchen gelingt...

So. Jetzt bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als... oh da ist Bill!

Moment, wieso überprüfen die ihn so genau, er arbeitet seit Jahren für den Verein.

Zwei bullige Zauberer mit Seriositätssonden fuchteln an ihm herum, einer zieht einen silbernen Dolch und drückt die Klinge an Bills Hand.

Alles klar, verstehe, man ist sich nicht so sicher, ob er sich doch noch verwandeln würde.

Er geht mit finsterer Miene hinein, die beiden Türsteher brechen sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus und ahmen Wolfsgeheul nach, und was sie tun würden, wenn ihnen je einer in die Finger käme.

„...verstehe sowieso nicht, wieso der Meister sich mit denen verbündet hat."

Dringen die nicht wirklich leise gesprochenen Worte des Dunkelhaarigen an meine Ohren.

Aha._ Freunde_. Kümmert der Meister sich jetzt auch schon um die Sanierung des Bankpersonals...

Gut, erleichtert mir wohl das Eindringen.

Trete aus dem Schatten und stell mich in die Schlange, die sich am Eingang gebildet hat.

Als sich endlich nur noch zwei Personen vor mir befinden, ziehe ich den Kragen etwas herunter und drehe meinen Kopf nach rechts.

„Ma´am! Ma´am?"

Einer der beiden stößt die zwei Zauberer vor mir zur Seite, als wären sie aus Pappe und nimmt mich am Arm.

Er führt mich direkt hinein und bringt mich in eine kleine Nische.

Seine Augen wechseln zwischen der Schrift auf meinem Hals und meinem faltigen Gesicht hin und her.

Muss fast lachen. Denkt bestimmt, Snape steht auf ältere Frauen.

Ich lasse kurz meine echte Gestalt durchblicken und er fällt, die Sonde laut polternd zu Boden fallen lassend, auf die Knie.

Sämtliche menschliche und koboldige Augen richten sich auf uns.

Toll. Okay.

Seinem Beispiel folgend fällt ungefähr jeder dritte Mensch in dem riesigen Foyers ebenso auf die Knie.

Die anderen schreien entsetzt auf, vermuten bestimmt, Er Himself ist hier irgendwo aufgetaucht.

Äh, wie geht das noch?

„Erhebt euch", versuch ich mit kräftiger Stimme, und sofort richten sich alle auf.

Mehrere Todesser haben ihre Stäbe unauffällig auf die hier arbeitenden Kobolde gerichtet, die durch ihre eigene Magie ähnlich zaubern können, wie die Hauselfen.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragt ein sehr faltiger Kobold mich über seinen Schreibtisch anstarrend.

„Ich benötige ein Separee mit Blick auf die Halle hier", fordere ich.

Er verbeugt sich und winkt Bill.

Dieser reicht mir seinen Arm und führt mich nach hinten, wo wir eine schmale Treppe hoch steigen. Nach wenigen Schritten sind wir in einer Besucherloge, die magischen Scheiben lassen einen unbemerkten Blick auf den Eingangsbereich zu. Drei Todesser, die ihre schmutzigen Schuhe auf die Tische gelegt haben springen auf, als wir uns nähern.

Halte sie auf, bevor sie knien können.

„Schon gut, Männer. Ich brauche euch am Eingang, lasst niemand unbefugten hier rein, verstanden?!" hoffe, klinge gebieterisch genug.

Sie nicken und verziehen sich.

Setze mich grinsend auf eine Sofalehne, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche abgestellt.

„Schwirren meine Pheromone noch im Schlafzimmer Deiner Eltern rum?"

Sehe, wie die kleinen Zahnräder hinter seiner Stirn arbeiten.

„Tonks! Soll ich Dir noch schnell etwas Kuchen besorgen?"

Wow, welch herzlicher Empfang.

„Bill, ich brauch Deine Hilfe."

Er schnaubt.

„Komm schon, Bill, wir sind immer noch auf der selben Seite, oder nicht?"

Er zögert, als ob er an seiner - naja vielleicht eher meiner - Überzeugung zweifelt.

„Harry, Hermine und Dein Bruder werden demnächst hier erscheinen."

Seine Augen werden groß.

„Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, was sie hier suchen?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

Okay, dann eben Slytherin.

„Wie geht es Deiner Frau, ist sie schon schwanger, wisst ihr was es werden soll, ein Junge, oder ein Mädchen, oder ein WOLF?"

Scheint gewirkt zu haben.

„Es gibt zwei Verliese die mit sehr viel stärkeren Schutzzaubern versehen sind, als die übrigen."

Na also, geht doch.

„Nicht einmal die Kobolde können hinein, das hab ich noch nie erlebt."

Sehe überrascht auf. Das ist allerdings eine Sensation.

Wundert mich, dass sie das erlaubt haben.

„Eins gehört Deinem Gatten."

Welch Überraschung.

„Das andere den Black- Schwestern."

„Was?"

„Angeblich können nur die beiden Black- Frauen rein, Narzissa Malfoy und ..."

„Bellatrix Lestrange", beende ich seinen Satz.

„Es ist mit Blut geschützt. Sonst noch was?", fragt er sehr mürrisch.

„Bitte, geh ins Foyer und lass Dich einfach sehen, ich vermute, dass Dein Bruder vielleicht auf die Idee kommt, Dich um Hilfe zu bitten. Dann bring sie bitte her, Bill, es ist wichtig, dass keiner von denen..."

„...von euch..."

„von DENEN sie erkennt. Bitte, Bill."

Er sieht mich lange an.

„Hat Snape einen Plan?"

„Ja, hat er."

„Deinem Gesicht nach, bist Du nicht einverstanden..."

„Nicht ganz. Er bringt sich in Gefahr."

Bill bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Plötzlich sieht er mich wieder ernst an.

„Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr? Und Du vertraust ihm."

„Ja, ich vertraue ihm. Und ja... das andere auch."

Blicke ihn angriffslustig an.

„Tonks, schon gut. Ich kann es ja verstehen, dass Du eure Beziehung verteidigst. Musste meine oft genug erklären."

„Du vergleichst meine Beziehung mit dem unbeliebtesten Menschen Großbritanniens mit Deiner zu einer echten Veela, die jeder hingerissen findet?"

„Nicht jeder, Mom hatte lange was an ihr auszusetzen. Sie ist sehr dominant, falls Du es nicht bemerkt hast."

„Molly oder Fleur?"

Er schnaubt auf.

„Beide... Okay. Ich vertraue Dir. Aber vergiss nicht, ich kenn auch ein paar Flüche, Du wirst es bereuen, wenn Du mich hintergehst. Oder Snape wird es bereuen...", fügt er nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher hinterher.

„Wir sollten gehen. Kannst Du mich schnell zu dem Black-Verlies bringen?"

Er nickt.

„Bin gespannt, wie weit meine Aufnahme in den Stammbaum mich bringen wird."

Er führt mich zu einem sehr alten Kobold, der mich nach unten bringt, während er in der Halle umherwandert, Ausschau nach seinem bestimmt verwandeltem Bruder haltend.

***

„Wünschen Sie zuerst Ihr Verlies zu sichtigen?"

Hä?

„Mein Verlies ist viel weiter oben."

Er sieht ein bißchen genervt aus, der gute Kobold.

„Das Verlies des dunklen Alchemisten ist ausschließlich durch schwarzmagische Banne gesichert. Das Deditio Marita berechtigt Sie, einzutreten. Sie tragen doch sein Blut in sich?"

Verdammt, wieso weiß eigentlich jeder, wie dieses beschämende Ritual funktioniert?

Okay. Lausche kurz nach oben, natürlich ist nichts verdächtiges zu hören.

Soll ich?

Neugierig bin ich ja eigentlich schon...

Räuspere mich.

„Ja, ich möchte gern mein... unser Verlies besichtigen."

Muss man eigentlich automatisch so geschwollen reden?

Er führt mich ein paar Schritte den Flur hinunter und legt seine Hand auf eine Tür.

Sehe ihn fragend an.

Er seufzt augenrollend.

„Ihr Blut, daneben!"

Ritze mit meinem Zauberstab meine Handinnenfläche und drücke meine blutige Hand auf die Tür neben seiner.

Es klickt, ein Geräusch wie aus einer Muggeldampflok und die Tür ist offen.

Ich werde sofort von undurchdringlichem Nebel eingeschlossen, der mich dazu zwingt, flacher zu atmen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden klärt sich die Luft und ich erkenne eine Art Wohnzimmer.

Ein riesiges Wohnzimmer.

Mit Leuten?

Zwei elegante Köpfe erheben sich und fixieren mich mit finsteren Blicken. Sie sitzen an einem runden Tisch, der voll mit Plänen von Malfoy Manor ist, wie ich erkennen kann.

Und eine Liste mit Giften...

„Sie sollten sich setzen, Nymphadora, sie sind ein wenig blass", sagt einer der beiden und gleitet zu mir.

„Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?"

Taste kurz über mein faltiges Gesicht, bin noch verwandelt.

Er steht plötzlich hinter mir, ich spüre heißen Atem auf meinem Scheitel.

„Ich vergesse keinen Geruch."

Er tritt vor und sieht mir direkt in die Augen.

Merlin, sehen aus wie die von Snape. Vampire. Slugs Party. Snapes Vampire. Apropos...

„Ähm, ich wollte nicht stören, ich habe etwas dringendes zu erledigen... Also, Ciao!"

Will mich herum drehen und das Verlies verlassen, doch nun stehen beide Vampire vor mir.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann Sie unmöglich gehen lassen, jetzt wo Sie uns ... gefunden haben."

Okay... Das ist nicht gut.

„Verzeihen Sie, sehen Sie das?"

Nehme meine normale Gestalt an und tippe auf der Schrift an meinem Hals herum.

„Was genau soll ich sehen?"

Verdammt!

„Das ist schwarze Magie. Sie müssen mich gehen lassen, bitte. Ich bekomme sonst Schmerzen. Heftige Schmerzen."

Er sieht mich mit seinen durchdringenden Augen an. „Warten Sie, ich hole den Blonden."

Den was?

Er verschwindet durch eine verborgene Tür und kommt mit einem elegant gekleideten Zauberer hinein.

Wie groß ist das Verlies eigentlich...

„Miss Tonks, wie schön Sie zu sehen." Merlin sei Dank.

„Ja, ebenso Lucius. Können Sie den beiden Herren erklären, dass ich einen direkten Befehl von Severus bekommen habe, den sollte ich schleunigst ausführen, denn sonst..."

„Lautete der Befehl, hier einzudringen?", unterbricht er mich arrogant lächelnd.

„Äh, nein, nicht direkt..."

Mir wird heiß, hab mich dem Befehl schon wiedersetzt, der Fluch beginnt seine Arbeit.

Malfoy zieht seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Stock und sieht die beiden Vampire mitfühlend an.

„Muffliato! Sie sollten sich die Ohren zuhalten, sie wird gleich grässlich schreien."

Verdammt ich bekomme Fieber!

Merlin ist mir heiß!


	51. Nicht reden, handeln!

„Nein, nicht, tu mir nicht weh... nein... bitte... NEIN. Ich bin auch ganz still... ganz still...nein..."

„Sie phantasiert."

Der Vampir. Keine Ahnung wie er heißt, das Fieber vernebelt meinen Verstand.

„Nein, sie erinnert sich. Sie hat Angst. Ich rieche ihre Angst."

Der andere, glaube, sein Name war Sanguini.

„Bist Du sicher, dass es klug ist, den Retter des Fürsten zu betrügen?", fragt Sanguini seinen Freund.

Er schnaubt auf.

„Pah, er hat lediglich eine Fledermaus gerettet, es war ihm nicht bewusst, was er tut. Der Fürst war jung und naiv, sich mit einem Menschen zu verbünden."

„Und wie würdest Du das nennen, was wir tun?"

„Wir, mein Lieber vermischen nicht unser Blut mit diesem Schönling, wir werden von seinen Taten profitieren."

Heiße Lava scheint durch meine Arterien zu strömen, Schweiß dringt aus jeder Pore, ich bin längst nass geschwitzt.

Was zum Henker soll das ?

Plötzlich entfernen sich die beiden Schatten über mir.

„Sie wird das nicht mehr lange überleben, ihr Blut kocht. Ausgesprochen verführerisch!"

„Ts, ts." Lucius! „Ihr werdet sie nicht anfassen, sie wird es überleben, der Fluch tötet nicht, er verstümmelt höchstens."

Oh, diese Hitze. Durst, Wasser. Bitte, ich muss trinken!!

„Luc? Wasser...", schaffe es zu flüstern.

„Tut mir leid, meine Liebe, ich bin kein Hauself!!"

Was ist los mit ihm, seit wann ist er so gemein?

Oh Halt, wir reden von einem Malfoy. Aber hat er mir nicht geholfen? Hat er mich nicht aus Remus´ Zelle geführt? Dachte, er hilft Severus...Und Narzissa...

„Sie versucht zu verstehen, seht ihr? Ihr beschränktes Vorstellungsvermögen schafft es nicht, die Situation zu begreifen."

Er lacht hämisch.

„Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen, den Lord zu besiegen, das ist mir spätestens klar, seit Severus seine Geliebte und sogar ihre Eltern unterjocht hat.

Sehen Sie das nicht? Er versucht verzweifelt so viele Helfer für den Tag X hinter sich zu bringen, er glaubt ernsthaft, meine Frau und ihr Geliebter würden sich im Ernstfall hinter ihn stellen, er glaubt doch tatsächlich, Draco würde merken, dass er zu arrogant ist und sich Severus anschließen, ich meine, sagen Sie es mir, wie wahrscheinlich ist das schon?!"

„Was bei Salazar tun Sie hier?"

„Wir – das heißt diese beiden Herren und ich bereiten meine eigenen Karrierepläne vor. Wenn Severus nicht mehr ist, bleibe nur noch ich, ich denke, das wird mir und Draco den größten Schutz bieten, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Unser Geschlecht darf einfach nicht aussterben, wir haben bemerkenswerte Zauberer hervor gebracht! Also früher zumindest..."

„Um DAS geht es? Um ihr wertvolles, reines Blut?" Kann ihn kaum noch sehen, mir muss eine Menge Wasser fehlen.

„Es geht in diesem ganzen Krieg um wertvolles Blut, dass Sie das nicht nachvollziehen können, ist mir klar, Sie haben sich von einem Werwolf vögeln lassen", er verzieht angewidert sein stolzes Gesicht.

„Sie verstehen es genau so wenig, wie Ihre schäbige Mutter! Meine arme Schwiegermutter hat tagelang geweint, als sie kam und verkündete, ein Schlammblut heiraten zu wollen."

„Dein beschissener Lord ist auch muggelstämmig."

Meine Stimme klingt sehr schwach und kratzig.

Er drückt seinen Spazierstock an meine Kehle.

„Vorsicht!"

„Nicht, Blonder, wir brauchen sie noch!"

Sanguini stellt sich zwischen mich und Malfoy.

Erstaunlicherweise tritt Lucius ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Was zahlt er Ihnen dafür, dass Sie Severus verraten?"

Er dreht sich langsam um und beugt sein Gesicht ganz nah zu mir herunter.

„Wenn er an der Macht ist, wird er seinen Herrn von den Vorteilen unserer Kultur überzeugen, wir werden uns endlich frei bewegen können, frei vermehren, so wie es unsere Bestimmung ist. Die Zeit des Ausgrenzens ist vorbei."

Mir gelingt ein heiseres Lachen.

„Zeit der Ausgrenzung? IHR zieht euch doch zurück, wir verbannen euch doch nicht. Und wenn Sie glauben, das die Welt mit dem Blonden an der Macht besser für euch werden wird... na, jeder muss seine Fehler selber machen. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt hier herein?"

„Mit unserem Blut natürlich. Und der Hilfe des..."

... Blonden... Schon klar. Was heißt mit Eurem Blut?"

„Der Fürst schläft gerne lang und tief, er bemerkte es nicht, als ich ihm ein paar Tropfen entnommen habe."

Ach ja, Severus und er sind ja Blutsbrüder... Oh Mann.

Versuche mich aufzurichten, der Fluch gönnt mir eine kleine Pause.

Malfoy packt mich am Arm und stellt mich auf die Füße, schaffe es, einigermaßen sicher zu stehen.

„In Bellas Verlies befindet sich ein Pokal von der Gründerin Ihres Hauses, auf den persönlichen Wunsch des Lords versteckt. Aber das werden Sie gleich nicht mehr wissen, ich werde kein Risiko eingehen. Verzeihen Sie, doch ich habe andere Fähigkeiten, die Gedächtniszauber fallen mir immer schon schwer."

Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf meinen Kopf.

Anhand der Wucht, die meinen Schädel zu spalten droht, erkenne ich, dass er mit seinem Obliviate! wahrscheinlich mein gesamtes Gedächtnis gelöscht hätte, doch wie einst Snape schon ungern zugeben musste, ich bin ziemlich immun gegen Gedächtniszauber. Das müssen _die _natürlich nicht wissen, versuche einen leeren Blick, was mir aufgrund des wiederkehrenden Schwindels nicht besonders schwer fällt.

„Suchen Sie Harry Potter im Eingangsbereich und bringen Sie ihn zum Dunklen Lord, sofort, bevor Sie ohnmächtig werden!"

Werde an Händen und Füßen gepackt und vor die Tür gesetzt.

„Ma´am? Wollen Sie nun das Black-Verlies sehen?"

„Was? Oh...ja klar..."

Schaffe es, mich an dem alten Kobold festhaltend aufzustehen, er sieht mich gelangweilt an.

„Wie lange hätten sie gewartet, bevor sie mir zu Hilfe gekommen wären?"

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

„Na ich hätte ja gestürzt oder ohnmächtig geworden sein können, ich wäre da drin gestorben, während Sie hier in aller Ruhe warteten!?"

Er sieht mich belustigt an.

„Nicht das Problem der Kobolde."

Na super.

Er führt mich zu dem Verlies, das wir vorhin schon kurz besucht hatten und legt wieder seine Hand auf die Tür.

Ritze wieder meine Hand, wobei der Schnitt diesmal wesentlich tiefer ausfällt, ich sehe immer noch alles verschwommen.

Doch mir ist nicht mehr so heiß, seit ich mich wieder um meinen Auftrag kümmere, scheint der Fluch sich ein bißchen zurück zu nehmen.

Zu meiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung öffnet sich die Tür und ich trete ein.

Ein Pokal hat er gesagt...

Wische mehrmals über meine Augen, damit ich überhaupt etwas erkennen kann.

Da!

Greife zwischen allerlei Schätzen aus Silber und Edelsteinen nach dem eher unscheinbaren, goldenen Trinkpokal, dessen Vorderseite das Hufflepuff-Wappen ziert.

Oh nein, bitte keine Tricks. Der Pokal hat sich verdoppelt. Angle ihn mit meinem Stab und versuche, ihn mit weit ausgestrecktem Arm vor mir her tragend, das Verlies so unauffällig wie möglich zu verlassen. Knurriger Kobold sieht mich zwar zweifelnd an, sagt aber nichts dazu.

„Sie sollten sich setzen, Ma´am, Sie sehen gar nicht gut aus."

Ach jetzt macht er sich Sorgen...

„Bei Merlins Bart, Tonks, was ist passiert?"

„Bill, oh Bill, wie froh bin ich... ist Harry da?"

„Ja, die drei sind oben, Tonks, Du musst Dich verwandeln, Du bist auf hundert Plakaten im Foyer!"

„Na und, das Ministerium ist gefallen, oder nicht."

Bill stützt mich unterm Arm, je näher wir Harry kommen, umso schwächer wird die Kraft des Fluches.

„Ja, Tonks, aber das Aurorenbüro hat sich in eine Zentrale für Greifer verwandelt, es gibt ein Kopfgeld von fünfzehntausend Galeonen für Dich, das will sich kein schlecht bezahlter Auror entgehen lassen...Die Guten liefern ihre Gefangene bei angeblichen Ministeriumsleuten ab, die Bösen bei undercover Todessern. Jeder kassiert Scrimgeour ab. Der Narr denkt immer noch, er habe die Kontrolle. Er hat Owens nicht durschaut...und Umbridge ist auch auf DEREN Seite..."

Verwandle mich wieder in die ältere Hexe, was erstaunlich gut geht, wir müssen ganz in der Nähe von Harry sein.

Bill öffnet die Tür zum Separee und ich erstarre. Apropos Dolores.

„Was macht die denn hier?"

Dolores sieht etwas verzweifelt zu ihrem osteuropäisch aussehenden Begleiter hoch.

„Das ist Hermine, Tonks. Und das ist Ron."

Oh, okay. Muss grinsen, als Hermine versucht, über ihren massigen Busen hinweg meine Beine anzusehen.

„Du blutest!"

„Das ist nur ein Kratzer. Wo ist Harry?"

„Hier!"

Er zeiht den Tarnumhang herunter und lächelt mich mit seinem in der Luft schwebendem Kopf an.

"Was dachtest Du, kann Dolores in dem Verlies ausrichten?"

"Wir dachten, sie hätte die nötige Befugnis, haben sogar einem Mitarbeiter mit Preisgabe seines Blutstatus gedroht... aber keiner kann das Verlies öffnen und Haare haben wir ja keine bekommen...". erklärt Dolores traurig.

„Ist er das?"

Er nickt zu dem Pokal.

„Ja."

„Waren dort Drachen drin? Du glühst förmlich. Und Du siehst schrecklich aus..."

„Danke Ron, genau das was ich jetzt brauche!"

Räuspere mich.

„Also, ich muss etwas wichtiges wissen, also beantwortet mir meine Frage ehrlich und ohne groß nachzudenken, okay?"

Alle drei nicken.

„Vertraut ihr mir und Snape?"

...

.....

.......

„Ich sagte ohne Zögern."

„Ja, Tonks, wir vertrauen Dir!" Dolores stößt Harry ihren rosa Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Dumbledore hat Ihnen vertraut, Harry."

„Ist ja schon gut, ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Ja, ich vertraue euch."

Ron nickt zögerlich.

Puh.

„Ich bitte Euch, mich euch festnehmen zu lassen."

Wow, können die kucken.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe einen direkten Befehl, euch zu IHM zu bringen. Mit allem, was ihr bei Euch tragt."

„Spinnst Du? Wir haben fast alle seine Horkruxe dabei, die werden wir nicht zu ihm zurück bringen!"

„Bitte Harry, vertrau mir. Glaubst Du, ich bekomme eine Provision, wenn ich euch zu ihm bringe?"

Er scheint zu überlegen.

„Severus hat einen Plan, Leute. Es ist im gelungen, von verschiedenen Wesen Magie zu filtern. Er könnte zum Beispiel mit Dobbys Magie in Hogwarts herum apparieren, oder mit der Magie der Wassermenschen unter Wasser atmen und ihre Sprache sprechen, mit der Magie von..."

„Schon gut, ich habs kapiert."

„Wie will er das nutzen?", fragt Dolores sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Er hat versucht, einige Magien zu mischen, genau weiß ich das nicht, ich bin nicht rund um die Uhr mit ihm zusammen. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass die Antimagie Deiner Tante die Magie von magischen Tieren schwächt, ich denke, Snapes eigene Magie ist mittlerweile hoch genug, dass er die des Lords... die von Voldemort nur ein bißchen schwächen müsste, um gegen ihn antreten zu können."

„Aber Harry muss ihn töten, denkt an die Prophezeiung!", schreit Ron mit erschrockener Stimme.

„So ganz durchgesprochen haben wir diesen Plan nicht, Voldemort war ziemlich wütend, er hat mich schnell weggeschickt, Dich zu holen."

Harry senkt grübelnd seinen Kopf.

„Bitte Harry, Severus weiß, was er tut."

Er nickt langsam.

„Aber nur ich, ihr bleibt hier! Nein, ihr geht zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Bill, kannst Du sie hinbringen, bitte?"

„Klar Harry."

„Hey Moment, auf keinen Fall! Wir werden Dich nicht allein gehen lassen, Du musst nicht immer alles..."

„Doch Hermine, doch! Ich werde Euch da nicht mit rein ziehen, ich werde euch nicht als Nachtisch an ihn verfüttern!"

Mich durchfährt ein Blitz.

„Opferbereitschaft! Das ist es! Harry das ist Voldemorts Schwäche! Er würde sich nie für jemand anderen Opfern! Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es gelöst!"

Alle vier sehen mich verwirrt an.

„Wir müssen Dir Blut abnehmen, es durch Snapes Maschinerie jagen und daraus eine starke Waffe oder sowas bauen, Snape sagte, jede Magie hat eine Schwachpunkt, wie bei mir, ich kann mich nicht verwandeln,wenn ich starken Gefühlen ausgesetzt bin, Du bist impulsiv, äh...äh... hm mir fällt gerade kein anderes Beispiel ein, aber das ist die Lösung!"

Bill kommt zu mir und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Tonks, das ist alte Magie, wie Du weißt, hat so der Schutz von Harrys Mutter funktioniert, ich meine, das hat ihn schon einmal geschwächt, aber nicht getötet wie wir wissen..."

„Das lag an den Horkruxen, wir haben fast alle, wenn wir alle zerstört haben, dann wird er wohl sterben...", wirft Hermine euphorisch ein.

Bill sieht sie eindringlich an.

„Du bist ein sehr schlaues Mädchen, Hermine, aber eins habt ihr alle nicht bedacht... es reicht nicht opferbereit zu sein, es muss ein wirkliches Opfer erbracht werden. Nicht bloß darüber geredet werden. Lily hat keinen _solchen_ Schutz geschaffen, durch schlichte Worte..."

Dolores bricht plötzlich in Tränen aus und wirft sich in Rons Arme. Auch Harry ist ziemlich blass geworden.

„Da heißt, dass ich mich töten lassen muss, damit Snape ihn besiegen kann."

Mein Mund klappt ein paar mal auf und zu.

„Der eine kann nicht leben, wenn der andere überlebt...oder so ähnlich", murmelt Harry.

„Nicht unbedingt Du musst Dich opfern, nur jemand eben", flüstert Hermine. Bill schüttelt energisch seinen Kopf.

"Wieder falsch. Der Schutz überträgt sich nur auf Blutsverwandte."

Plötzlich sieht er verlegen durch mich durch.

Oh ha.

****

Review? muss gestehen, das angekündigte schwierige chap ist noch nicht richtig fertig, musste erst noch bissi was erklären, falls ihr euch wundert, was mir daran so großartig schwer gefallen ist... gg istina


	52. Handeln!

Keine Sorge, ihr Treuen! Hab mich noch nicht ausgetobt!

***

Severus

Lange werde ich die Macht des Fluches nicht aufhalten können, es nützt nichts, den Befehl in Gedanken zu widerrufen, es muss laut ausgesprochen werden, ich hoffe, die Zeit reicht Nymphadora, zu bekommen, was sie besorgen soll.

Der Alarm meines Verlieses hat mich ein wenig erschreckt, andererseits war das voraus zu sehen. Die Kobolde sind hinterhältig, schließlich weiß dieser runzlige Mistkerl, dass da drin eine Verschwörung stattfindet. Konnte nur mit einem äußerst wertvollen Trank dazu überredet werden, Malfoy und den beiden Untoten nicht zu sagen, dass ich von ihren geheimen Treffen in meinem Verlies weiß. Lucius ist so blind vor Arroganz, dass er denkt, ich hätte mein Verlies nicht gegen jede Art von Eindringlingen gesichert.

Als Narzissa mir unser vereinbartes Zeichen gegeben hat, um das Öffnen ihres Verlieses zu bestätigen war die Frist die Voldemort Dora gegeben hat schon fast abgelaufen.

Wo bleibt sie nur... Bestimmt versucht Potter gerade alle zu überreden, in Deckung zu bleiben, damit nur er sich der Gefahr aussetzt, typisch Gryffindor. Es könnte ja noch ein weiterer Name in der Überschrift des Tagespropheten neben seinem stehen.

„Der Auserwählte und seine Freunde, ohne die er es nie geschafft hätte..." nicht auszudenken, wie schwer ihm das Teilen seines Ruhms fallen muss.

Macnair versiegelt gerade ein Päckchen, in dem die Zungenspitze von Lovegood steckt, die ich ihr mit meinem silbernen Dolch abgeschnitten habe.

Auf Muggelart, wegen der Theatralik.

Sie ist sofort ohnmächtig geworden, Merlin sei Dank, ich habe einen Domenosus über sie gelegt, ungesagt natürlich, sie wird so lange schlafen, bis ich den Zauber aufhebe. Werde ihr später ihre Zunge flicken, Muggelwunden lassen sich schließlich komplett heilen, noch ein Grund, weswegen ich auf den Sectusempra verzichtet habe. Voldemort hat es gemocht, eben wegen der Theatralik. Muss schon beeindruckend aussehen, wie ein Finsterling mit einer Hand nach der Zunge eines verängstigten Mädchens greift und sie mit der anderen Hand mit einem silbernen Dolch absäbelt.

Bella wuselt die ganze Zeit schon vor Seinen Füßen herum, natürlich hat auch sie das Betreten des Verlieses wahr genommen, nur fällt es ihr aus offensichtlichen Gründen schwer, sich Ihm mitzuteilen, was mir hin und wieder ziemlich gehässige Blicke aus Werwolfsaugen beschert.

Wie lange brauchen die eigentlich bis sie hierher...

„Guten Abend, Harry Potter!"

***

Tonks

„So und nicht anders!"

„Aber Harry-"

„Ich sagte so und nicht anders! Gib mir Deine Tasche!", donnert er Hermine an, die nun wieder normal aussieht und sie ihm weinend gibt.

Er lässt mich einen kurzen Blick hinein werfen.

Da sind eine Menge Bücher, ein Zelt, ein Bilderrahmen? Klamotten für alle, ein Medallion, ein Ring mit gesprungenem Stein, der Trinkpokal, ein erstochenes Tagebuch, Gryffindors Schwert und Sirius´Spiegel.

Über ihn haben wir Kontakt mit dem Orden aufgenommen, durch Aberforth, der alles weiter geleitet hat, der Orden wird sich in Hogwarts versammeln, sie suchen das Diadem von Rowina Ravenclaw, ich bezweifle allerdings, dass sie es finden werden. Harry meinte, er habe es schon einmal im Schloss gesehen, wisse aber nicht mehr wo genau.

Ich werde also mit Harry ins Manor apparieren, Bill, Hermine und Ron wollen unbedingt vorm Tor warten, falls es mir gelingt, Narzissa zu bitten, die Familienschutzzauber aufzuheben, Severus gelingt es bestimmt, die von Voldemort zu brechen.

„Bereit?"

Alle nicken. Bill, Hermine und Ron disapparieren unterm Tarnumhang in die Nähe von Malfoy Manor, ich greife nach Harrys Hand.

„Vertrau auf jeden Fall Severus, egal was er sagt, oder tut, ich denke, wir müssen auf einen günstigen Moment warten, oder so, er wird eine Menge Mist reden, um den Lord abzulenken. Klar?"

„Klar."

Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als würde er mir glauben. Er wirkt ungeheuer entschlossen. Und Erwachsen. Verstärke den Griff um seine Hand und apparieren mit ihm zusammen direkt vor Voldemorts Thron.

„Guten Abend, Harry Potter!", zischt er sofort und entwaffnet Harry.

Ich sinke zu Boden, der Fluch und das gemeinsame Apparieren haben mich doch ein wenig geschwächt.

Snape hilft mir auf, ich spüre die Wärme seines besorgten Blickes.

„Geht es Dir gut?", haucht er. Nicke nur. Er sucht verborgen hinter meinem Rücken in seinem Umhang herum und zieht ein kleines Döschen heraus und steckt es in meine hintere Hosentasche.

„Egal was passiert, ich will das Du mit Dobbys Magie nach Hogwarts apparierst. Sobald ich Rückzug rufe. Keine Frage, ich befehle es Dir."

Drehe mich ein wenig, so dass ich in seine Augen sehen kann, in ihnen steht so etwas wie Vorfreude.

Er nickt.

„Egal wie das ausgeht, morgen werde ich frei sein."

Er will sich von mir lösen.

„Warte, Lucius ist in..."

„Ich weiß. Sie können es nicht mehr verlassen."

„Doch, sie haben Dein Blut aus dem Vampirblut des..."

„Dora, ich habe die Schutzzauber so eingerichtet, dass nur Frauen das Verlies verlassen können. Mal sehen wie lange die gekaufte Treue hält, wenn sie Durst bekommen."

Oh.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, dass wir uns so schnell wieder sehen, Harry."

„Nun, Tom, ich war in der Gegend, Sie wissen ja wie das ist.

Man kommt kurz herein, bringt Brot und Salz, ein Muggelbrauch, wie sie bestimmt von ihrem Vater gelernt haben......ah"

Harry fällt von einem starken Crucio! geschüttelt zu Boden.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal, so mit mir zu reden, Auserwählter! Nie mehr!"

Er löst den Fluch von Harry, der sich stöhnend auf die Seite dreht. Fast alle Todesser sind mittlerweile hier um sich das Schauspiel nicht entgehen zu lassen, auch meine Eltern stehen weiß wie Marmor im Türrahmen, Draco ergötzt sich an dem sich windendem Harry, Rodolphus hat seinen Arm um Narzissas Taille gelegt. Voldemorts Zorn ist fast greifbar.

„Du denkst, wenn Du mich ein bißchen provozierst, töte ich Dich schneller? Hälst Du mich für so blöd? Glaubst Du, ich mache den selben Fehler zweimal?"

Seine roten Augen leuchten irre.

Was soll das heißen, er wird ihn nicht töten?

Okay, wie lautet Plan B?

„Nymphadora, Du wirst es testen!"

„Was? Ich meine ... Herr?"

„Teste es, töte ihn mit dem Avada, ich will sehen, ob der Blutschutz noch funktioniert."

„Herr, der Schutz würde wenn, nur von Euch zu brechen sein, da Ihr Harrys Blut bei Eurer Wiederauferstehung verwendet habt. Deswegen konntet Ihr ihn auch anfassen. Bei Nymphadora würde er auf jeden Fall noch bestehen", erklärt Snape.

Voldemort tigert langsam umher.

„Du gehorchst in letzter Zeit nicht mehr ganz so plötzlich, Severus. Was gibt Dir das Recht, Deinem Lord zu widersprechen?"

„Ich widerspreche Euch nicht, ich mach Euch nur auf Fehler auf..."

„Fehler?" Voldemorts Stimme überschlägt sich.

„Ich mache keine Fehler! Es war ein großer Fehler von mir, Dir zu vertrauen. Ich weiß, dass Du mich hintergehst, Severus, ich hab es immer geahnt. Doch Gewissheit habe ich erst seit kurzem, mein SOHN."

Snape zieht unauffällig seinen Zauberstab.

„Weißt Du, es ist nicht immer einfach, seine Leute bei Laune zu halten. Sie fangen an Wünsche zu äußern. Bedingungen zu stellen. Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Nimm von dem Pulver und geh", flüstert er mir zu.

Schüttle den Kopf, er krallt schmerzhaft seine Finger in meine Seite.

„Ich weiß auch, dass Du denkst, Du wärst mein einziger Spion beim Orden des Phönix."

Schmecke Galle.

„Ein bißchen komisch ist es schon, mein Lieber, gerade Du müsstest doch wissen, wie es ist zurück gewiesen zu werden, Du wurdest doch schon einmal in Deinem Leben zurück gewiesen, nicht wahr Severus?"

Severus hat die Luft angehalten, seine Finger umschließen seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß geworden sind.

Wieso greift er nicht an?

Blicke hoch, er schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hofft er, Voldemort gibt den Verräter preis.

„Man arbeitet jahrzehntelang erfolgreich, genießt größten Respekt, doch dann flirtet man mit der Dunklen Magie, jedes Mal, wenn man einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt, wird der Flirt intensiver, die Macht, die man mit einem Unverzeihlichen erreicht, ist ungeheuerlich.

_Nichts ist verführerischer, als Macht. Oh nein._

„Mad-Eye."

Snape sieht mich überrascht an, Voldemort applaudiert.

„Schön schön, wie bist Du darauf gekommen?"

„Er konnte die Schrift sehen."

„Was?!" zischt Snape über mir.

„Jahaa, das könnte durchaus an seinem magischen Auge liegen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, das Ritual ist sehr alt, älter als Todesser, die schwarze Magie ist nur in dem Spruch enthalten, nicht in der Schrift, niemand sonst konnte die Schrift sehen, nur Alastor. Das magische Auge erkennt nur schwarze Magie die Todesser für gewöhnlich nutzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es bei einem Ritual dabei war, dann könnte es allerdings die Schrift erkennen."

Snape vermindert den Druck auf meinen Arm. Harry sieht mich entsetzt an. Und jetzt? Scheint er in Gedanken zu fragen. Ja, und jetzt...

„Wie ihr wisst, trinkt euer Freund gerne, ich glaube, es war an dem Tag, als Du ihm seine Würde genommen und ihn gezwungen hast, vor Dir nieder zu knien", zischt Voldemort sichtbar vergnügt.

„Die Hochzeit, Georges Ohr und Moodys Holzbein."

„Er kam danach völlig verstört in eine Bar in London, hat sehr viel getrunken, und sehr viel geredet, der Arme, er brauchte eine Schulter zum Ausweinen."

Seine Stimme ist voller Spott.

„Dank Deines neuen Invisibles war es mir möglich, Nagini zu ihm zu schicken. Ich habe mir erlaubt, eine schnelle Entgiftung vorzunehmen, nach wenigen Tagen, fing er an, um Absinth zu betteln, denn das trinkt er schon seit Jahrzehnten."

Snape schnaubt. Aggressives Zeug...

„Er fing an sich anzubieten, Mylord dies und Mylord das... ich konnte ihm seine Bitte nicht abschlagen, ich musste ihn einfach aufnehmen. Alastor?"

Klonk. Klonk. Nein, warte, er läuft ganz normal. Mein Blick wandert an seinem Bein herunter, es ist silbern, wie Pettigrews Hand.

„Was musstest Du dafür tun?", knurrt Snape durch seine zusammengekniffenen Lippen hindurch.

„Mich zurückhalten, und Dich machen lassen, Du Bastart. Reitest Dich selber rein, von Tag zu Tag mehr Meuterei, nicht wahr?"

Moody setzt seinen Flachmann an die Lippen, würde ihn ihm gerne ins Gesicht rammen und zuhören, wie seine Knochen brechen.

„Ach ja, Nymphadora, wie ich an ihrer Haarfarbe erkennen kann, verfügst Du jetzt über die perfekte Stimmung, einen Unverzeihlichen durchzuführen. Wenn ich bitten darf."

„Nein."

Voldemort fängt an zu lachen.

„Rodolphus, halt sie fest, ja."

Rodolphus nimmt Narzissa am Arm und stellt sich neben Snape und mich. Draco folgt nicht, obwohl seine Mutter ihm energisch zugenickt hat. Meine Eltern stellen sich hinter uns, Harry kriecht bis vor meine Füße und schleift Luna mit sich.

Snape holt weit aus mit seinem Zauberstab und beschwört wieder das riesige Schutzschild.

Voldemort lacht ungehindert weiter.

Ich ziehe das Döschen heraus und reiche es herum.

„Appariert nach Hogwarts, schnell!"

Voldemort hört auf zu lachen.

Keiner tut, was ich sage.

„Wieso greift keiner an?!" brüllt Voldemort die Umstehenden an.

„Nun ja, er ist sehr mächtig, Herr, ich meine...", versucht Draco sich zu rechtfertigen.

Voldemort holt mit seinem Zauberstab aus, schwingt ihn Richtung Draco und schleudert den Jungen dann zu uns herüber, direkt in meine Arme.

Ich fange ihn auf, höre ein entferntes Poltern. Narzissa schreit schrill auf, mir wird ganz warm. Draco sackt in meinen Armen zusammen, ich will ihn halten, doch er ist einfach zu glitschig. Bevor er ganz zu Boden rutscht greife ich in beherzt in etwas warmes, weiches, spitzes...

Draco legt sich nieder, ich starre auf seine linke Seite.

Sein Arm.

Er ist ab.

Snape kann ihm nicht helfen, er versucht mit aller Kraft den Schutzzauber aufrecht zu halten, denn Voldemort schleudert nun unablässig Todesflüche auf uns, einer trifft Dracos abgetrennten Arm, der sofort in ein Häufchen Asche zerfällt.

Dann erwachen auch die anderen Todesser aus ihrer Starre und helfen ihrem Meister.

„Nach Hogwarts, los!"

Alle nehmen nacheinander von dem Pulver, ich renne hinaus um Ron und Hermine zu holen.

Mit beiden an der Hand appariere ich wieder zurück in den Saal und auch die beiden schnupfen etwas Dobbymagie. Die Todesser in Hogwarts erlauben uns nicht, auf normalem Weg hinein zu gehen.

Macnair hat längst einen schwarzen Patronus zu ihnen geschickt, sie sind gewarnt.

„RAUM DER WÜNSCHE!", brüllt Snape alle an und endlich beginnen die ersten zu disapparieren.

Irgendwann stehen nur noch Harry, Snape und ich hinterm Schild.

„Wo immer Du Dich verkriechst, Verräter, ich werde Dich finden!"

Wir nehmen auch Dobbypulver und disapparieren laut ploppend. Im Augenwinkel erkenne ich Bellawolf, die sich auf uns und den sich lösenden Schild stürzt, sie schnappt nach Severus.

***

Purzelnd und uns überschlagend landen wir im Raum der Wünsche, der ziemlich voll ist, da auch der gesamte Orden anwesend ist. Durch einen Geheimgang bei Aberforth, wie Molly mir zuflüstert.

„Uärgh, was ist das?", kreischt Ginny entsetzt.

Snape schlägt seinen Umhang zur Seite und entblößt Bellas halben Kopf, sie hat sich in seinen Umhang verbissen.

Hatte.

„Ich glaube, Du hast Hirn auf Deinen Schuhen", erkläre ich und alle brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Fast alle, Snape richtet sich auf und umklammert seinen Arm, rieche jetzt schon das verbrannte Fleisch.

„Potter, wenn Sie nicht bald dieses blöde Ding finden, werde ich bei lebendigem Leib gegrillt."

„Harry, es ist hier, hier drin meine ich, weißt Du noch, Du hattest ein geeignetes Versteck für das Buch gesucht, ich erinnere mich wieder, es ist hier versteckt!"

„Finden Sie es!"

„Wir müssen alle raus, der Raum muss sich verwandeln."

„In mein unterirdisches Labor, dort seid ihr sicher."

Er reicht allen nochmal das Dobbydöschen, die die wissen, wie es geht, erklären es den anderen.

„Nichts anfassen, klar?"

Er beugt sich über Luna, singt diesen komischen Heilzauber und hebt den Dormenosus auf.

Das gleiche tut er für Draco, doch es bildet sich nur neue Haut über dem Stumpf, sein Arm wurde schwarzmagisch vernichtet.

„Hatte sein Zeichen nie wirklich verdient, nicht wahr..."er bricht in Tränen aus.

„Los raus jetzt, Potter und ich bleiben vor der Tür, bis wir wieder hier rein können."

Harry nickt. Ich auch.

„Du gehst."

„Nein, Severus, ich werde an Deiner Seite kämpfen, wie es sich gehört."

„Gehört? Für was?"

„Für eine Aurorin, die das Leben ihres Mannes und ihrer Schützlinge beschützen muss."

Er sieht mich an.

„Siehst Du, genau den Blick habe ich gemeint", sagt Rodolphus und klopft Snape auf die Schulter, bevor er disappariert.

***

es ist 3: 35... bis heute Abend gg istina


	53. Vereint im Kampf

***

„Potter, ich benötige ein kurze Zusammenfassung", knurrt Snape, während wir warten, bis sich der Raum verwandelt.

„Dumbledore vermutete, Voldemort..."

„Aah, nur weiter. Das Mal brennt stärker bei der Erwähnung Seines Namens..."

Dicke Schweißperlen stehen auf seiner Stirn.

„Das ER sieben Horkruxe geschaffen hat, um unsterblich sein zu können."

„Sieben? Aber dann fehlen ja..." muss kurz rechnen. „Vier."

„Drei, das Diadem ist auch einer, Er hat von jedem der Gründer etwas in einen Horkrux verwandelt, wir, das heißt Dumbledore vermutete auch, dass Nagini einer ist", fährt Harry fort.

„Okay, das macht sechs", beeindrucke ich die beiden mit meinen Mathekünsten.

„Wo ist der siebte?"

„Das wissen wir nicht."

„Oh, war es nicht möglich das zu erwähnen, bevor Severus seinen Arsch riskiert??!"

„Dora, Potter selbst ist einer", keucht Snape, reißt die Tür auf und schwankt in den Raum der Wünsche, der nun aussieht, wie eine gigantische Rumpelkammer.

Harry starrt mit offenem Mund auf Snapes Rücken.

„Sie wussten das?"

„Suchen Sie das verdammte Diadem!"

Harry geht um ihn herum und packt ihn vorne am Umhang, er muss ein bißchen verrückt geworden sein.

„Sie wussten das alles? Wieso haben Sie das nicht gesagt?"

"Potter, suchen Sie das Diadem!"

„Die Hirschkuh, die war von_ Ihnen_, oder nicht? _Sie_ haben mich geleitet, _Sie_ wussten das alles, wieso haben Sie mir nicht schon früher geholfen, wieso haben Sie mir nicht gesagt, das sich sterben muss, damit Voldemort vernichtet werden kann?"

Snape greift mit beiden Händen nach Harrys Handgelenken und drückt ihm schmerzhaft auf die Nervenstränge.

„Ich werde das jetzt ein letztes Mal sagen, Potter. Hören Sie mir genau zu. Alles, absolut alles was ich die letzten siebzehn Jahre meines Lebens getan habe, tat ich auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, Sie müssen manche Sachen selbst heraus finden, an Ihrer Aufgabe wachsen. Denken Sie nach, Potter, klingt das nicht nach ihm?"

Harry treten Tränen in die Augen, vor Zorn. Ob auf Snape oder Dumbledore kann ich nicht genau sagen.

Er lässt Snapes Umhang los und rauscht davon, verschwindet hinter irgendwelchen Regalen.

Snape lehnt sich stöhnend an einen kleinen Schrank.

Ich trete neben ihn, sein Mal brennt ein Loch in seinen Ärmel.

Helfe ihm, seinen Umhang und Gehrock auszuziehen, er schiebt den Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch, sein Arm sieht aus wie ein verkohltes Steak.

Und riecht auch so.

„Meine Güte, da ist wohl jemand sauer. Was glaubst Du wird er jetzt tun? Glaubst Du, Er wird hier her kommen?"

„Nein, noch nicht hierher direkt, Er wird Potter dazu bringen, zu Ihm zu kommen, damit Er ihn verhöhnen kann. Wir müssen die Schutzzauber verstärken, Moody hat Ihm bestimmt alles ... darüber... berichtet..."

Er wird zunehmend blasser, die Verbrennung des Mals wandert höher. Richtung Herz...

„Ich hab es!"

Harry stürmt zu uns und fuchtelt mit dem angelaufenen Diadem herum.

„Sehr gut. Ins ... Labor."

Schnupfe etwas Dobbymagie und appariere uns drei in das unterirdische Labor.

Ziemlich voll hier, Molly und Narzissa kümmern sich um Rodolphus, dessen Arm genauso aussieht, wie Snapes.

Draco sitzt auf dem Boden und wiegt sich vor und zurück, er steht unter Schock. Wenigstens quält ihn das Mal nicht.

Hinter mir zersplittert Glas, Snape ist zusammengebrochen.

Sofort eilen Ginny, Hermine und George zu ihm, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Nach ... hinten..."

Sie tragen ihn fast zu der Wand mit dem eingelassenen Regal.

Er acciot scheinbar wahllos Pulverdöschen, die sich selbst öffnen, als sie vor ihm in der Luft schwebend stehen bleiben.

„Severus nicht, Du bist zu schwach dazu, das verkraftest Du nicht!"

Er sieht mich nicht an, aus jedem Döschen fliegen große Mengen des Pulvers hoch und mischen sich zu einem ansehnlichen Haufen.

Er spricht einen Blasenzauber und nun schwebt ein Ballon in der Größe eines Hühnereis vor ihm.

„Jemand muss mir mein Jochbein brechen!"

Was?!

„Los! Sofort, Er kommt, das Mal bewegt sich!"

Tatsächlich ist nun die Schlange trotz der Verbrennung deutlich sichtbar, sie leuchtet geradezu tiefschwarz.

„Severus, bitte, das kannst Du nicht tun!"

„Nymphadora, ich befehle Dir, mir das Jochbein zu zertrümmern! Ohne Magie. Jetzt SOFORT! Gehorche oder willst DU auch den Rest des Tages hier auf dem Boden kriechend verbringen?!"

Er schleppt sich zu seinem Labortisch, acciot einen Trank, der von einem anderen Regal herschwebt und trinkt die ganze Flasche aus. Er verdreht kurz die Augen, legt seinen Kopf mit der linken Seite auf den Tisch und sieht mich auffordernd an.

Mir wird schon wieder heiß, ich suche nach einem geeignetem Gegenstand...

Ah ja, der Stößel. Accioe einen Stößel aus Kupfer, der schwer in meiner Hand liegt.

Eins... zwei... drei!

Schlage mit all meiner Kraft den massiven Metallstab auf Snapes Gesicht, alle schreien entsetzt auf, als sie seinen Wangenknochen brechen hören, und ich breche fast zeitgleich in Tränen aus.

Er richtet sich zu unser aller Erstaunen auf und schiebt sich den flexiblen Ballon, den er zusammen gedrückt hat durch das rechte Nasenloch, drückt von außen seine Knochen aus dem Weg und platziert so nach und nach das Pulver direkt in seiner Nebenhöhle.

„Episkier mich."

Gehorche und sein mittlerweile geschwollenes Gesicht sieht wieder normal aus.

„Wieso sind Sie nicht bewusstlos?"

„Harry, das war ein Enervationstrank, flüssiger Enervate, egal was passiert, er wird die nächsten Stunden nicht ohnmächtig werden!"

„Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger!"

Hermine platzt fast vor Stolz.

Snape legt Harry seine Hand auf die Schulter und gibt ihm eine winzige Menge Pulver.

„Das ist die Magie Ihrer Mutter. Lilys."

Er sieht mich kurz an.

„Gewonnen aus dem Blut Ihrer Tante, mehr konnte ich nicht bekommen, das ist alles. Was auch immer Sie damals geschützt hat, ist da drin."

Harry nickt stumm und dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit niemand seine Tränen sieht. Ginny fällt zuerst ihm, dann Snape um den Hals.

Er keucht heftig auf, er hat offensichtlich verdammt große Schmerzen. Rodolphus ist längst ohnmächtig, Narzissa hat seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet. Sie hat anscheinend kein Mal.

Plötzlich fassen sich einige, darunter auch Harry an den Kopf und schreien gequält auf.

„Euer gnädiger Lord Voldemort gibt Euch die Chance, diesen Kampf unverletzt zu überstehen, alles was Ihr tun müsst, ist folgendes:

Liefert mir Harry Potter mit all seinem Hab und Gut aus und es wird Euch nichts geschehen.

Demjenigen, der mir Severus Snape bringt - LEBEND - erfülle ich alle Wünsche. Ihr habt zehn Minuten, ich weiß, wie man ins Schloss kommt, Eure Chancen den heutigen Abend zu überleben sind verschwindend gering!", dröhnt Voldemorts Stimme direkt in unseren Köpfen.

„Wir müssen die Schutzzauber verstärken!", rufen Kingsley und Arthur plötzlich, hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt.

„Zu spät, Sie sind doch schon längst hier!", Molly deutet nach oben.

Über uns dröhnt, scheppert und poltert es, sie versuchen, sich zu uns durch zu sprengen.

„Schick die Weasleyzwillinge raus, sie sollen das da über dem Schloss verteilen", flüstert Snape mir zu und deutet auf ein Fass, in dem es die ganze Zeit schon knistert.

Gebe den Befehl an die Zwillinge weiter, die sich neugierig über das Fass beugen.

„Ist das Erumpentsekret??!", fragt Fred beeindruckt.

Snape nickt nur.

„Nur levitieren, sonst nichts, haben Sie verstanden?" (A/N: meine wingardium leviosa)

„Klar."

Sie umarmen beide das Fass und disapparieren.

„Was hast Du vor?"

„Wenn es nicht anders geht, locken wir alle hier rein und disapparieren, bevor ich das Schloss sprenge."

Muss schlucken.

Er schleppt sich zu dem Regal und nimmt noch zwei Tränke zu sich. Stärkungs- und Schmerztränke, wie ich anhand der Aufschrift erkennen kann.

Er sieht furchtbar aus, nass geschwitzt, fiebrig, schmerzgeplagt. Und doch strahlt er eine gewisse Kampfeslust aus. Ein Krieger, durch und durch.

Über uns hört man hektisches Getrampel.

„Sie haben den Geheimgang geöffnet!"

„Los raus hier, wir müssen hoch in die Halle, jeder nimmt sich eine Fackel, behaltet die Decke im Auge!", brüllt Snape mit frischer, trankgestärkter Stimme.

„Fackeln?", fragt Harry.

„Vampire. Nur sie könnten den Gang öffnen. Sie können auch Knoblauch nehmen, wenn Sie welches haben", knurrt Snape.

Wir fassen uns alle an den Händen und apparieren geschlossen in der großen Halle.

Snape beschwört einen festen Schildzauber in einer Ecke, hinter dem er Draco, Luna, Narzissa und den ohnmächtigen Rodolphus in Sicherheit bringt. Molly schupst auch ihre einzige Tochter hinein. Und fesselt sie mit einem Incacerus.

„MOM?!?!"

Molly hat Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du mitkämpfst!"

Ron versteckt sich vorsichtshalber hinter mir.

„Du bist volljährig, mach was Du willst!"

Jeder weiß, dass sie mit ihrer Härte nur ihr Angst überspielen will.

„Accio Fackeln!" brüllt Snape, sämtliche Fackeln schweben auf ihn zu, jeder nimmt sich eine und sieht sich um.

„Da!"

Oben durch den Euleneingang fliegen zwei Fledermäuse, sie verharren kurz vom Mond der verzauberten Decke angestrahlt und stürzen sich dann plötzlich auf uns herunter.

Snape schwingt seinen Zauberstab wie eine Peitsche.

„Levitare Garlicum!"

Ein feiner Sprühnebel, der penetrant nach Knoblauch stinkt, strömt aus seinem Stab, die Fledermäuse werden in der Luft zurückgeworfen und klatschen an die Wand. Sie rutschen langsam daran herunter, nehmen in Zeitlupe ihre menschliche Gestalt an. Sanguini und sein bester Freund.

„Wie sind sie da raus gekommen?"

„Die Kobolde haben sich wohl für eine Seite entschieden."

Die Türen werden aufgesprengt, die `alten` Lehrer und die restlichen Schüler stürmen mit gezückten Zauberstäben herein.

Harry klärt erst mal alle auf.

„Moody hat uns verraten, Snape hat sich offen gegen Voldemort gestellt, die Vampire und Kobolde stehen auf Seiner Seite..."

„Gringotts wird gerade geplündert", erklärt Bill, der sich auch in der Gruppe befindet.

„Die Schutzzauber sind gebrochen, als die Kobolde geschlossen die Bank verlassen haben. Und die vom Schloss sind auch hin, ich konnte einfach herein apparieren."

„Hinter mich!", ruft Harry laut und richtet seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Decke.

Alle sehen hoch und stöhnen auf.

Mehrere schwarze Rauchwolken erscheinen, in ihrer Mitte eine graue.

„Das Pulver, schnell", befiehlt Snape Harry, der sofort gehorcht und die Magie seiner Mutter schnupft.

Snape greift nach Harrys Hand und bittet ihn, seine Bewegungen nachzuahmen.

Sie schwingen beide ihre Zauberstäbe in weiten Kreisen über ihren Köpfen, während Snape eine komplizierte Formel spricht.

Sofort legt sich ein Schutzschild über uns, ähnlich dem, das er und Voldemort beschworen haben, doch bei weitem nicht so stabil. Es flimmert leicht.

Voldemort und seine Anhänger, darunter Lucius, die Carrowgeschwister, Macnair, Dolohow, Pettigrew, Owens und... Moody landen vor uns. Auch sie haben einen Schutzzauber um sich herum beschworen.

„Letzte Chance, wenn Ihr zwei", er deutet überflüssiger Weise auf Harry und Severus," euch jetzt stellt, werden wir das Schloss verlassen und niemand wird etwas geschehen."

„Klar, jeder weiß ja, dass man Ihnen uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann", knurrt Harry in bester Snape-Ironie.

„Du solltest nicht all zu viel geben auf dieses so genannte Vertrauen, Harry. Du hast die gleiche schmerzliche Erfahrung machen müssen, wie ich, Du hast jemandem vertraut, der Dir nahe stand, und wurdest bitter enttäuscht."

Voldemorts Blick sprüht puren Hass auf Severus, Harry funkelt Moody an, der immerzu seinen Flachmann an die Lippen hebt.

Hinter den Todessern kommen die Vampire zu sich und gleiten durch Voldemorts Schutzschild hindurch, bleiben aber vor unserem stehen.

Sie reden eine Weile rumänisch, Snape lacht zwischendurch höhnisch auf.

Er tritt zu Seite und lässt die Vampire zuerst in unseren Schutz und dann in den festen, zu Narzissa und den anderen hinein.

Harry, Kingsley, die Weasleys, alle sehen ihn entgeistert an.

„Sie stehen auf der Seite der Gewinner. Sie denken wohl, dass wir das sein werden."

„Warum?"

„Loyalität wiegt schwerer als ANGST."

Er lächelt Voldemort an, der wütend seine Zähne bleckt. Er hat verstanden. Seine Leute folgen ihm aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen.

Snapes Leute glauben an ihn. Der Lord sieht ein bißchen neidisch aus...

Voldemort spricht Parsel, Harry übersetzt für uns.

„Er ruft Nagini zu sich."

Alle nicken und Snape lacht kurz auf.

„Lasst sie nur heran kommen. Je dichter alle Horkruxe beisammen sind, umso schneller die Zerstörung."

Hermine zieht erst Harrys Tarnumhang und darunter nach und nach die erbeuteten Stücke aus ihrer Handtasche.

Ich spüre die Erschütterung der Magie, als Harry nach und nach die noch aktiven Horkruxe mit dem Schwert ersticht, verdeckt von Arthur und Kingsley, die sich breit vor ihn gestellt haben.

„Longbottom, Sie kümmern sich um die Schlange", ruft Snape hinter sich und Neville, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hat nickt und nimmt Harry Gryffindors Schwert aus der Hand.

Voldemort starrt uns entgeistert an, er kann wohl spüren, dass er jetzt ein kleines Problem bekommt.

„Sind Sie bereit Potter?"

„Bereit wofür, Sir?"

„Bereit zu sterben."

Harry sieht lange Ginny an, bevor er seinen Blick hoch in Severus´Augen lenkt.

„Machen Sie das Mistschwein fertig... SIR!"

Harry nimmt Anlauf und wirft sich direkt in die Menge der Todesser, die sofort anfangen, uns mit Unverzeihlichen zu beschießen. Nagini schlängelt in atemberaubendem Tempo auf uns zu, durchstößt den Schutzzauber, der sich mit Harrys Ausbruch sowieso schon auflöst und umschlingt Neville, anscheinend will Voldemort verhindern, dass das Schwert weiterhin benutzt wird.

Alle verteilen sich, dem heftigen Bombardement der Todesser ausweichend, die uns nun unablässig mit Todesflüchen beschießen.

Ich versuche Neville zu befreien, er ist so eingewickelt, dass das Schwert fest an seine Seite gepresst wird.

Nagini hakt knackend ihre Kiefer aus und richtet sich auf.

Meine Flüche prallen einfach an ihr ab, ich muss hilflos mit ansehen, wie sie ihr weit geöffnetes Maul über Nevilles Kopf schiebt, der sich lautlos schreiend versucht, aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien.

Es gelingt ihm nicht, sich auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter zu bewegen, und mir gelingt es nicht, Nagini zu verletzen.

Snape, der von mehreren Todessern und Voldemort selbst beschossen wird, sieht immer wider zu uns herüber, brüllt mir zu, ich soll sie ihn fressen lassen.

Super, er ist schon im Fieberwahn.

Nevilles Füße verschwinden in Naginis Rachen, ich gebe es auf, sie zu verfluchen und helfe Hermine, die die ganze Zeit hinter mir stand und einen Schutzzauber über mich beschworen hat, etwas weiter hinten in Deckung zu gehen.

Um uns herum explodieren die Schülertische, die von fehlgeleiteten Flüchen getroffen werden.

Einige Körper in absurden Positionen liegen mittlerweile am Boden, Merlin sei Dank, fast ausschließlich solche in schwarzen Kutten.

„Wo ist Mom?", fragt mich plötzlich Ginny neben mir. _Neben mir?_

„Die Fesseln sind einfach abgefallen", flüstert sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Sehe mich um.

Ganz rechts unter Dolohows Leiche lugen Haare hervor. Rote Haare...

Oh Molly.

Scheiße...

Nehme die heftig zitternde Ginny in den Arm und suche den Raum nach den anderen Weasleys ab.

Arthur duelliert sich verbissen mit Malfoy, Ron kämpft gegen Alecto Carrow, Hermine eilt ihm zu Hilfe, sie scheinen noch nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Ein widerlich reißendes Geräusch übertönt das Kampfgetöse, alle, selbst die Todesser halten kurz inne.

Neville klettert aus Naginis von innen heraus aufgeschlitztem Leib, Voldemort schreit entsetzt auf und löst sich in grauen Rauch auf.

„Nein, er darf nicht entkommen!", brüllt Snape und richtet einen Rictusempra auf sein eigenes Gesicht.

Der Ballon platzt, er atmet tief ein, hustet einige Male würgend und ... bricht zusammen.

„Severus?!"

Voldemort hat gesehen, dass Snape nicht mehr aufrecht steht und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Avada..."

"Nein!" Ich stürze zu Severus, beschleunige zu einem Hechtsprung ... schirme seinen Körper mit meinem ab ... sehe grünes Licht...

„...Kedavra!"

Alles, alles ist grün, Snapes Gesichtszüge verschwimmen, ich leuchte. Ich leuchte grün.

Grün. Die Muggel sagen, es sei die Farbe der Hoffnung. Das will ich doch hoffen.

***

DAS war das schwere Kapitel, hab es wieder und wieder umgeschrieben, besser krieg ichs nicht hin, bin nicht so der Schlachtenbeschreiber...

offene Mysterien werden noch erklärt, doch jetzt muss ich erst mal ins Bett. Bin gemein, ich weiß.

Titel nächstes Chap, denke mal, wird : Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Wie bei Harry `damals` gg na, wenn das nicht mal ein Hinweis war...gg


	54. Belagert

Sorry, Realleben...

***

Dora.

Hatte vergessen, wie erholsam Schlaf sein kann, in letzter Zeit war mein Schlaf eher unstet... Strecke meine schmerzenden Glieder, versuche meinen verspannten Nacken wieder einzurenken, es knackt endlich gut vernehmlich.

Oh Mann, was für eine Schlacht!

Schlacht??!

Setze mich schnell auf, zu schnell, mir wird sofort schwindlig. Mute meinem Körper eindeutig zu viel zu in letzter Zeit. Ich würde auch mit Gleichgewichtsstörungen reagieren, wenn man mich dehydriert, quer durchs Schloss appariert mit fremder Magie, ich mich von verblutenden Kerlen umreißen lassen muss, vom Unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche...

Moment. Mein Gehirn kann den Geschehnissen nur langsam folgen.

Das grüne Licht!

Ich wurde getroffen!

Mich hat ein Todesfluch getroffen, den Voldemort persönlich abgefeuert hat und der noch dazu für Snape bestimmt war. Wenn es jemals einen tödlichen Todesfluch gegeben hat, dann DEN.

Wo bin ich eigentlich?

Sehe mich um, doch meine Umgebung ist einfach nur absolut dunkel. Werde wohl mit einem Muggelscheinwerfer angestrahlt, kann aber außer meiner nackten Beine nichts um mich herum erkennen...

Nackt?

Ziehe entsetzt die Beine an und umschlinge die Knie mit meinen Armen, ich bin splitterfaser nackt.

„Schon gut, Nymphadora. Das geht uns allen so. Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit daran."

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Dumbledore.

Die Realität bricht unerbärmlich in meine Gedanken ein.

Ich wurde getroffen.

Ich bin tot.

***

Snape.

„Snape! Snape!! SNAPE VERDAMMT WACH ENDLICH AUF!"

Öffne mühselig die Augen und erkenne Arthurs Kopf, der sich deutlich vom hell erleuchteten Deckenhimmel abhebt.

„Merlin sei Dank! Alles in Ordnung?" Nicke einmal mit dem Kopf. Mein Schädel scheint ein paar Nummern zu klein zu sein.

Versuche mit meiner Zunge die Lippen zu befeuchten. Fühlt sich komisch an, spüre meine Zunge auf den Lippen, aber anders herum nicht.

Erstaunlich ruhig hier.

Ich gestatte Weasley senior mir auf zu helfen und sehe verwundert in Mme Pomfreys Augen.

„Schon gut, Severus, das wird schon wieder."

Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Erinnere mich nicht, sie je weinen gesehen zu haben.

Blicke mich um. Wir alle – und ich meine wirklich alle – befinden uns hinter einem silbrigen Schildzauber, an dessen Grenzen ein riesiger Octopus patroulliert.

„Falls Dementoren kommen, der Zauber schützt wohl gegen alle Eventualitäten", flüstert Granger und vermeidet es, mich anzusehen. Erkenne auch so an den dunklen Flecken auf Ihrem Pullover, dass sie weint.

Immer dieses Weibergeflenne...

„Das hat sich sei zwei Stunden nicht verändert, wir können nicht heraus, DIE können nicht herein", erklärt Kingsley und ich folge seinem Zeigefinger.

Hinter dem silbrigen Schild erkenne ich Voldemort und seine Bande, die es sich auf dem Lehrerpodest, oder was davon übrig ist, bequem gemacht haben.

Gehe ein paar Schritte vor, ziemlich schwankend – reiß Dich zusammen! - und berühre zögernd den Schild.

_Keine Angst, ich bin hier!_

Fahre erschrocken herum, auf der Suche nach der Quelle der gehauchten Worte, doch die anderen sehen mich teilnahmslos an, anscheinend habe nur ich das gehört.

Granger wird plötzlich heftig geschüttelt von lauten Schluchzern und deutet hinter mich.

Eine Reihe von mächtigen Emotionen durchströmen mich, während ich mich wieder langsam umdrehe.

Wärme. Vertrautheit. Wärme. Zuneigung. Wärme. Sehnsucht. Wärme.

Zucke Dank meiner jahrelang trainierten Selbstkontrolle nur ein kleines bißchen zusammen, als ich direkt in ein großes Auge des Octopus blicke, der genau vor meinem Gesicht schwebt.

Er sieht direkt in mich hinein, seine Haut wechselt leicht die Farbe, sie schimmert nun rosa statt silbern, fast so rosa wie...

Nein! Das darf nicht sein...Nicht schon wieder!

Alles wird schwarz. Schwarz ist gut. Ich mag schwarz.

„Haltet ihn!"

Mme Pomfrey packt mich beherzt am Arm, auf der anderen Seite spüre ich Kingsleys festen Griff.

„Wo ist sie", klinge mehr nach Drohung als nach Frage.

„Severus, Du musst Dich ausruhen, Du hattest eine Art Hirnschlag, Du hast minutenlang gekrampft, Du hast Dir Deine Zunge fast durchgebissen, ich musste sie wieder anwachsen lassen. Es dauert noch, bis sich die Nervenenden verbinden. Du solltest Dich bemühen, Deinen Blutdruck niedrig zu halten!"

Sehe Poppy entgeistert an. Was schert mich mein Blutdruck?!

„Ich frage nur noch einmal: Wo ist MEINE FRAU?!"

Eine Bewegung am Rand meines Blickfeldes lässt mich herumwirbeln.

„Was tust Du da, komm sofort hinter den Schild!", brülle ich Tonks an, was denkt sie sich nur, sie schwebt mitten zwischen... uns ... und... wieso schwebt sie?

„Severus, es tut mir so unendlich leid", Minerva legt mir beide Hände auf die Schultern und versucht mich weg zu drehen, schüttle sie energisch ab.

Nymphadoras Hände wandern über ihren Oberkörper, sie streichelt sich aufreizend, ihr Hände fahren in den Ausschnitt ihres Blazers, den sie noch trägt, ihren Rock hatte sie vorhin in eine bequeme Hose verwandelt, was ihr gründlich misslungen ist, denn sie ist ihr ein paar Nummern zu groß.

Sie steckt ihre Hände an den Seiten in den Hosenbund und schiebt sie langsam herunter, während sie sich so dreht, dass ich ihren unglaublichen, festen Hintern bewundern kann. Die Hose fällt zu Boden, sie beginnt, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Stelle zufrieden fest, dass sie - wie meistens - keinen BH trägt.

„Severus..."

„Scht."

Arthur. Er nervt unglaublich.

Sie winkt mir zu, deutet mir mit ihrem Zeigefinger zu ihr zu kommen, sie fährt sich über die Lippen, steckt die Spitze ihres Finger in den Mund, umkreist ihn mit ihrer bestimmt heißen Zunge...

„Severus. Nicht...Das musst Du nicht sehen."

„Scht... Ich verstehe sie nicht!"

Ihre Lippen bewegen sich. Sie spricht mit mir, ich kann sie nur nicht hören, wegen dieses blöden Schildes!

„Finite..."

„NEIN!"

Werde von mehreren Personen zu Boden gerissen, Kingsley liegt quer über meinem Oberkörper, Minerva kniet mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf meinem Zauberstabarm, Arthur auf meinem linken.

Das Mal!

Das dunkle Mal hat aufgehört zu brennen, die Haut darum ist mittlerweile wieder verheilt, die Schlange stößt andauernd in den Schlund des Totenkopfes, sie scheint unruhig, durch die physische Nähe ihres Herrn.

Mein Kopf dröhnt, langsam verstehe ich, wie Tonks sich fühlen muss.

Tonks!

„Lasst mich los!"

„Severus, ich fürchte ich muss Dir..."

Plötzlich fliegen sie in hohem Bogen weg von mir, Minerva landet krachend auf dem Boden, Kingsley fällt direkt in die Arme von Rodolphus.

Er sieht erstaunlich gut aus, auch sein Mal scheint zu ruhen.

Verdammt, diese Kopfschmerzen!

Lassen mich schon derart heftig unwillkürlich zaubern...

Richte mich auf und ziele wieder auf den Schild, ich muss ihn durchbrechen, um zu ihr zu gelangen, so ist es viel zu gefährlich für sie, Voldemort zielt direkt in ihren Rücken. Merkt sie das nicht...

Wieso ist mir das nicht vorher aufgefallen?

Tonks hat mittlerweile fast all ihre Sachen ausgezogen und hat eine Hand in ihrem Slip, bin mir sicher, dass ich erröte. Wusste ja, dass sie relativ offen ist, aber hier...vor allen... sich...

Mein Blick erreicht ihre Augen und ich erkenne selbst durch den alles etwas verzerrenden Schirm, dass ihr Blick leer ist. Emotionslos.

Plötzlich verstehe ich, warum Er seinen Stab auf sie richtet.

„Er hat...sie...zu einem... Inferius...", flüstert Arthur und springt erschrocken zur Seite, als ich mich schwallartig auf den zersprungenen Marmor erbreche.

***

Tonks.

„Was ist das hier?", frage ich verwundert, er kam einfach so aus dem Nichts. Aus der Dunkelheit heraus.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Nymphadora", antwortet Albus und klingt seltsam belustigt.

Hinter ihm tauchen zwei Gestalten auf.

„Wer sind die?", frage ich, hinter ihn nickend.

Sein Blick verfinstert sich etwas.

„Die beiden Vampire."

„Sind sie auch...tot?"

Erstaunlich wie kalt es mich lässt, gestorben zu sein.

„Ja, Dein Schutzzauber hat sie getötet, ich glaube, sie wurden in der Körpermitte halbiert."

„Oh."

Uärgh.

„Ist noch wer verletzt?", frage ich ein wenig panischer und versuche, die Gestalten, die sich uns nähern zu erkennen.

Dabei fällt mir auf, dass er auch nichts an hat.

Bin zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben froh, dass er einen so langen dichten Bart hat.

„Ich auch, das kannst Du mir glauben", lächelt er verschmitzt.

Sehe ihn überrascht und ein wenig errötend an.

„Hier gibt es keine Geheimnisse. Alles wird von jedem gehört."

_Nymphadora_

Sehe erschrocken nach unten, von dort kam mein fast nur gehauchter Name.

„Er leidet sehr, Nymphadora."

„Wer?"

„Severus, mein Kind. Severus Snape", erklärt er, während ich ihn verständnislos ansehe.

Es dämmert.

Ach ja, der Blitz.

„Solche Gedächtnislücken sind normal, ich denke, es ist ziemlich schwer für unser Gehirn, zu verkraften, dass wir gestorben sind."

„Das hier sieht so real aus. Ich meine, ich fühle mich nicht anders, nur ruhig und zufrieden. Keine Schmerzen, oder so."

„Der Tod ist nicht schmerzhaft, nur das Sterben kann es manchmal sein."

Oh ja, allerdings...

„Der Todesfluch hat seltsamer Weise die Eigenschaft, völlig schmerzlos zu töten, deswegen haben die meisten immer so einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck."

Er kichert, in Erinnerung versunken, an überraschte Gesichter.

Werde angesteckt, nach einer Weile wechseln wir in lautes, albernes Gelächter.

***

Snape.

„Ratzeputz!" Das war die kleine Weasley. Schaffe es, sie anzusehen, hoffe, es war ein dankbarer Blick.

Sitze auf dem Boden, den Kopf nach hinten an die kalte Wand gelehnt.

„Was genau ist passiert?"

„Du hast die Magie frei gesetzt und bist zusammengebrochen. Voldemort hat einen Avada auf Dich geschleudert, der sich sicher zum Explodieren gebracht hätte". Erklärt Kingsley und fährt sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Nymphadora kam angehechtet, sie hat sich auf Dich geworfen und der Fluch hat statt Dich sie getroffen."

Eine Träne rollt seine Wange hinunter, ich folge ihr, bis sie auf seinen Umhang tropft.

„Sie flog bis an die gegenüberliegende Wand, so stark war der Fluch.

Danach gab es eine Art Erdbeben. Du hast angefangen zu leuchten und aus Deinem Körper ist dieses starke Schutzfeld empor gestiegen. Der Patronus kam aus ihrem Körper und hat sich mir dem Schild vereinigt. Dabei wurde eine hohe Energie frei gesetzt, die unglücklicher Weise deine beiden Freunde halbiert hat, als das Schild sich zu Boden senkte. Sofort stoppte sämtliche schwarze Magie um uns herum, eure Male hörten auf zu brennen, es wurde absolut still und deren Flüche sind einfach abgeprallt.

Das war unglaublich, diese Macht zu spüren. Die Macht der Blutzauber. Ich denke, dass war der wirkliche Grund für den Einsturz des Potterhauses."

Potter. Lily. Erst hat Er mir sie genommen. Jetzt meine Dora.

„Poppy meinte, Du hast es mit Deiner Mischung etwas übertrieben. Verbunden mit Deiner Macht hast Du es nicht mehr geschafft, Deine Magie zu kontrollieren, Du hast einiges verwandelt, während Du bewusstlos warst. Was hast Du da nur rein getan?"

„Von jedem ein bißchen", antworte ich und stehe diesmal ohne Hilfe auf.

Harry Potter stellt sich plötzlich neben mich.

„Sir?"

„Hm?" Meine Augen kleben an meiner sich immer noch streichelnden Dora.

„Sind Sie bereit? Sir?"

„Bereit wofür?"

„Bereit zu töten..."

„Oh ja!"

***

Hab ein wenig Partystress, weiter geht's Montag. Mit freundlichen Grüßen istina


	55. Unerwartete Hilfe

so, ausgepartyt gg

***

Tonks.

„Wieso lachen wir eigentlich?", frage ich Albus, mich immer noch vor Lachen kugelnd.

„Keine Ahnung, müsste man einen Muggel- Neurologen fragen, vielleicht setzt sterben ja unendlich viele Endorphine frei, oder das Fehlen von sämtlichem Schmerzempfinden ist für unseren Rausch verantwortlich", kichert er mit Lachtränen in den Augen.

„Ich wünschte, es würde den Lebenden auch öfter so gehen, ich meine, das hier ist doch echt der Hammer, ich sitze total nackt und enthemmt vor meinem ehemaligen Schulleiter, wer in der realen Welt kann schon von sich behaupten, etwas so lächerliches getan zu haben...", klopfe auf meine Oberschenkel und versuche Albus´ Blick aufzufangen, doch er sieht plötzlich nicht mehr lachend hinter mich.

„Wie schön, dass ihr euch hier prächtig amüsiert, während meine Familie ihr Leben riskiert!"

Molly.

Höre auch sofort auf zu lachen.

Sie scheint sehr wütend zu sein, wirkt recht bedrohlich, trotz ihrer Nacktheit, mein Blick wandert zu ihrem Bauch, den zahlreiche, längst verblasste Schwangerschaftsstreifen zieren.

„Auch wenn Du es nicht glaubst, Nymphadora, ich habe _Dich_ auch sehr in mein Herz geschlossen... und Severus noch mehr, er hat unvorstellbares erleiden müssen, seit DU...", sie deutet mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Albus, der ein wenig zusammenzuckt, „ihn zu diesem Monster zurück geschickt hast, dieses Monster, dass im Moment all unsere Freunde bekämpfen, während euer größtes Problem zu sein scheint, diesen bescheuerten Lachflash zu bekämpfen!"

Wieso hat sie eigentlich keinen?!

„WEIL MIR GANZ EINFACH NICHT ZUM LACHEN ZUMUTE IST DU BLÖDE GANS!!"

Ups, hatte vergessen, dass man hier nicht lautlos denken kann...

„Ist ja gut, Molly, kannst Du mir vielleicht sagen, was ich machen soll? Ich bin tot! Und Albus auch! Und DU auch, ob Du willst oder nicht, niemand kann Tote zum Leben erwecken!"

„Doch, Er kann!"

Sie schiebt die Dunkelheit wie eine Wand zur Seite und gestattet mir einen Blick nach Hogwarts. Ich erkenne Mollys Leiche, die etwas abseits neben einem Haufen Todesserleichen liegt, die Moody gerade aufschichtet. Hass durchströmt mich, Hass auf diesen miesen, unglaublich gemeinen...Mein Blick wird abgelenkt von ... mir...

„Das bin ja ich?!"

Ich sehe mich, wie ich Voldemort und Konsorten eine sensationelle Show biete. Werde rot, so rot es nur geht!

„Was soll das? Wieso macht Er das?"

„Du bist ein Inferius, Tonks", erklärt Albus, nun doch ein wenig blass um die Nase.

Versuche, meine Eltern in der Menge zu erkennen, doch ein riesiger Schutzzauber lässt mich die Personen dahinter nur verschwommen erkennen.

Ich erkenne eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt und mir wird sofort warm ums Herz.

„Severus!"

***

Snape.

_Severus!_

Wieder ein gehauchtes Wort, es ist ihre Stimme, ich weiß nicht wieso uns der Schutzzauber so stark verbindet, aber ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass ich auf Geisterstimmen, die mich mein Leben lang verfolgen, verzichten kann.

Die Ordensleute und Lehrer stehen um mich herum, während die übrigen Schüler sich ein wenig ausruhen um neue Kraft und Mut zu schöpfen.

„Ich möchte, dass Du alle in Sicherheit bringst, Kingsley."

Fühle mich sofort von mehreren ärgerlichen Blicken durchbohrt.

„Nein, Snape, wir werden uns die Schule zusammen zurückholen!"

„Nein, _Potter_, vergessen Sie diesen alten Steinhaufen, alle außer uns beiden werden hier verschwinden, ich werde zuerst Sie töten, dann Nymphadora schnappen und uns hier raus apparieren, das Erumpentsekret entzünden und den ganzen Laden samt Inhalt in die Luft jagen. Keine Diskussion!"

Potters vor Wut funkelnde, grüne Augen versetzen mir einen schmerzlichen Stich, ich wurde aus diesen Augen schon einmal wütend angefunkelt, vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren...Und genauso wie damals spüre ich, dass ich wieder klein bei geben werde.

„Nein", er richtet seinen Stab auf mich. „Ich werde mich nicht dafür opfern, dass alles was Dumbledore aufgebaut hat, in Rauch aufgeht, ich werde mich opfern, keine Sorge, aber nicht zu diesem Preis! Und Nymphadora ist tot, vergessen Sie..."

Er fliegt laut schreiend an die harte Steinmauer und rutscht ohnmächtig an ihr herunter, bis er in einer sehr unbequemen Position am Boden liegt.

„Severus, versuch Dich zu beherrschen!", beschwichtigt Rodolphus mich, mir seine Hand auf den Zauberstabarm legend, obwohl ich gar keinen Zauberstab in der Hand halte. Schenke ihm einen todbringenden Blick, der ihn zu Zeiten seiner Unterwürfigkeit mir gegenüber hätte zusammenzucken lassen. Nicht jetzt und hier jedoch.

„Ich verstehe Deinen Schmerz, wenn ich mir vorstelle, Narzissa..."

Auch er weicht vor meine flimmernden, magischen Aura zurück, als ich förmlich explodiere.

„Du verstehst? Ist das Deine Frau, die da als Marionettennutte für deren Unterhaltung sorgt? Ist das Deine Frau, die gestorben ist, um Dich zu retten? Ist das da Deine Frau, die einzige Frau, die Dir genommen wurde, kurz nachdem Du festgestellt hast, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist, jemanden an sich heran zu lassen, sowohl emotional als auch physisch? Ist das Deine Frau..." fasse mir plötzlich an den schmerzenden Schädel und sinke in die Knie.

_Severus, hol mich zurück! _

Aah, verdammt!

„WIE?! WIE?! ZUM TEUFEL SOLL ICH DAS TUN?!"

„_Jaja, die Macht der Geister"_, erklingt nun auch Seine Stimme in meinen Ohren. „_Wie groß müssen Deine Schuldgefühle sein, eine so junge Frau, so schön, so... talentiert, so ... wie soll ich sagen... eine Frucht, bereit gepflückt zu werden, siehst Du, wie bereitwillig sie sich von mir führen lässt? Als hätte sie schon immer darauf gewartet, mir zu gehören!"_

„NEIN DU MIESES DRECKSCHWEIN, SIE GEHÖRT MIR! MIR ALLEIN!"

„Severus, beruhige Dich, Er provoziert Dich doch nur", versucht Minerva mich zu besänftigen, doch ich höre sie kaum. Spüre ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter, doch ich schüttle sie ab, ich spüre ihre Angst, sie hat gleichermaßen Angst _vor_ mir wie Angst _um_ mich.

„Was zur Hölle macht Er da?", fragt nun der nervige Potter neben mir.

Der Dunkle Lord beschwört tatsächlich ein Dämonenfeuer.

Gleichzeitig schweben mehrere Dementoren auf uns zu und etwa zwanzig Kobolde betreten die große Halle, als handle es sich um ihr eigenes zu Hause.

Ich erkenne Griphook, dessen gekrümmte Gestalt auch durch den silbrigen Schild gut zu erkennen ist.

„Die werden den Schild durchbrechen können", flüstert mir der langhaarige Weasley zu und ich weiß, dass er recht hat. Kobolde haben wie alles andere auch ihre eigene Magie, schließlich können sie die meisten geschützen Verliese und Schatzkammern betreten, allein durch ihren Willen begehbar gemacht. Durch das arrogante, Jahrhunderte alte Verbot, Zauberstäbe tragen zu dürfen, haben sie ihre eigene Magie soweit entwickeln müssen, dass sie um ihre wenigen Zauber ausführen zu können, keinen Stab brauchen. Was uns `normalen` Zauberern auch die Möglichkeit nimmt, sie zu entwaffnen...

Griphook streitet eine Weile mit Lord... mit Voldemort und tritt dann einfach durch den Schild zu uns hinein. Sämtliche Zauberstäbe richten sich auf ihn, doch ich hebe die Hand und knie mich vor ihn hin, damit wir ungefähr auf Augenhöhe sind.

„Ich habe Ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten", krächzt er leise, die Ohren nach hinten gerichtet.

Ich nicke auffordernd.

„DIE können uns nicht hören."

Er nickt zustimmend, versucht sich aufzurichten, so dass er mich überragt, was aufgrund meiner Körpergröße natürlich aussichtslos ist.

„Ich verlange die Herausgabe des Schwertes und des Diadems, was beides, wie Sie genau wissen, von meinem Volk gefertigt wurde."

Gut, jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso sie sich IHM angeschlossen haben. Sie dachten, Er besäße diese Produkte der Koboldhandwerkskunst.

Bill, Kingsley und Arthur - die beiden Weasleys mit geröteten, verheulten Augen - fangen sofort an, den hinterlistigen Kobold anzubrüllen.

Hebe wieder die Hand, was die drei augenblicklich verstummen lässt.

Wollen es wohl vermeiden, mich wütend zu machen.

„Was können Sie dafür bieten?"

„Einen Hinweis."

Er sieht mich herausfordernd an, während nun alle gleichzeitig durcheinander brüllen, Potter und Kingsley am lautesten, schweift sein Blick kurz zu meiner schwebenden Frau.

Hebe wieder die Hand, diesmal erfolglos. Wedle kurz und alle verstummen Dank eines Schweigezaubers.

„Wie?"

Er tritt einen Schritt näher.

„Sehen Sie selbst."

Fixiere seine Augen, richte meinen schwarzen Zauberstab zwischen seine Augen, bin sehr vorsichtig, ich habe noch nie ein nichtmenschliches Gehirn legilimentiert, hoffe, ich schaffe es, ihn nicht zu verletzen, sonst treten alle Kobolde hier rein...

Endlich erkenne ich sein Innerstes, der Aufruf, Gringotts zu verlassen, Voldemort, wie er den Kobolden eine glänzende Zukunft an seiner Seite verspricht, Gold, Macht, Anerkennung, eine Erlaubnis, Zauberstäbe tragen zu dürfen. Muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Dass Er tatsächlich glaubt, die Kobolde würden Ihm uneingeschränkt vertrauen... es war schon immer einer Seiner größten Fehler, in Seinen Augen niedere Kreaturen zu unterschätzen.

Weiter zurück, weiter zurück...

Plötzlich stocke ich. Erkenne Dumbledore. Und meinen Urgroßvater.

„Abgemacht", sage ich und reiche ihm die Hand, die er strahlend schüttelt.

„Wir werden nicht mit Ihnen kämpfen, nicht nachdem, was alles zwischen Ihrem und unserem Volk vorgefallen ist."

„Verstehe." Stehe auf, er reicht mir gerade mal bis zur Hüfte.

„Aber wir könnten die Hauselfen befreien. Die würden bestimmt gerne für Sie sterben", fügt er ein weinig hämisch hinzu.

Ich nicke zögerlich lächelnd, bin mir nicht sicher, in welchem Zustand sich die Schlosssklaven befinden, soweit ich weiß, ist Macnair für deren ... Aufbewahrung zuständig gewesen. Plötzlich umklammert er mein Handgelenk. Und schnüffelt tatsächlich an meinem Zauberstab.

„Wo haben Sie den her?"

Seine Augen glitzern vor Gier.

„Von einem Zauberstabmacher namens Ollivander."

Die Gier mindert sich ein wenig.

„Aus welchem Regal hat er ihn geholt?"

Hm.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, er ist nach hinten gegangen."

Seltsam, ist mir nie aufgefallen, die Stäbe zum Verkaufen bewahrt er alle im vorderen Bereich auf. Hinten sind nur die, die noch nicht fertig sind.

„Dieser ist gefärbt! Wie war seine ursprüngliche Farbe?", fragt Griphook nun, seinen Klammergriff um mein Handgelenk verstärkend.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", frage ich äußerst skeptisch.

„Er riecht nach Holunderholz, sieht aber nicht so aus, wie war seine ursprüngliche Farbe?!"

Er zittert vor Anspannung.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich bekam ihn schon schwarz im Alter von elf Jahren."

Jetzt wird er wütend.

„Kein magisches Holz ist schwarz, Sie müssen doch wissen, wo er herkommt, ist Ihnen nicht klar, was das ist? Was das sein könnte?!"

Sehe verwirrt zu den anderen, doch sie zucken auch nur mit den Schultern.

„DAS, mein Herr", sagt er zu unser aller Erstaunen," ist mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit der.. Stab des Todes."

Aufgrund der mangelnden Reaktion verdreht er genervt die Augen.

„Ihr Menschen nennt ihn Elderstab."

Jetzt erfolgt allerdings Reaktion. Die meisten brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Griphook stampft mit einem Bein auf und sieht ein bißchen so aus wie eine wütende Figur aus einem Muggelmärchen, aus dem mir früher vorgelesen wurde...

„Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ein Alchemist sich dazu herab gelassen hatte, mit einem Kobold zusammen zu arbeiten. Das ist 519 Jahre her, er war damals schon 146 Jahre alt. Sein Urahn."

Als er mit seinem hässlichen Kopf zu mir nickt, verstummen alle.

„Und meiner."

„Komm schon Griphook, der Elderstab ist doch nur eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte", lästert Bill.

„Schön schön. Ich wette das versprochene Schwert und Diadem, dass der Kern dieses Stabes Thestralhaar ist."

„Das ist unwahrscheinlich, wenn dem so wäre, hätte Professor Snape schon als kleines Kind Begegnung mit dem Tod haben müssen, sonst hätte der Stab ihn nie als Führer akzeptiert. Wie alt waren Sie, als Sie das erste Mal jemanden sterben sehen haben?"

Ich spüre genau, dass Bill eigentlich fragen wollte, wie alt ich bim ersten Mord gewesen bin...

„Er war acht, er hat seine tote Mutter gefunden", antwortet Minerva für mich. Schenke ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick. Bill erbleicht ein wenig. Griphook dagegen sieht meinen Stab mit inverminderter Gier an. Ich überlege nicht lange und halte ihm den Stab hin, was Bill und einige andere dazu bringt, entsetzt aufzuschnauben. Die Granger dagegen scheint gerührt.

„Schwingen Sie ihn, wenn Ihr Blut mit ihm in Verbindung steht, müsste er Sie ebenfalls anerkennen."

Der Kobold sieht mich mit feucht werdenden Augen an und lässt mein Handgelenk los um zögerlich nach dem schwarzen Stab zu greifen. Wenige Millimeter bevor er ihn berührt, löst sich der Stab aus meiner Hand und springt förmlich in seine.

Er leuchtet, ebenso wie Griphook.

„Wenn DAS kein Beweis ist, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen", flüstert er und schwingt den Stab leicht. Ein heftiger Windstoß erfasst alle unter dem Schild und er lässt ihn zutiefst erschrocken fallen.

Hebe den Stab lachend auf.

„Mit ein wenig Übung..."

Er reibt sich staunend sein Handgelenk, welches bereits stark angeschwollen ist. Ich reiche ihm ein wenig Murtlapessenz, die er dankbar aufträgt.

„Ich dachte, der Elderstab erkennt nur den Eigentümer an, der den vorherigen getötet hat", wirft Ron Weasley ein.

Alle sehen fragend zu Griphook, dessen Handgelenk nun wieder verheilt ist.

„Nein nein, wer sagt denn so etwas?"

Granger zieht etwas aus ihrer Handtasche. Natürlich ein Buch.

Märchen von Beedle dem Barden.

Sie gibt es dem Kobold, der es in Windeseile durchblättert.

„Ich sehe schon, eine sehr schlechte Übersetzung. Diese Geschichten dienten einst dazu, Koboldkinder zu unterhalten, es ist im Original in unserer Sprache verfasst."

„Das Märchen wurde in Koboldgack geschrieben?", fragt Ron sehr zum Ärger des Kobolden.

„Hören Sie gefälligst auf, den Herrn zu beleidigen", fahre ich in meiner besten Snape-der-Schülerschreck-Stimme den jungen Rotschopf an. Wenn man Kobolden Honig ums Maul schmiert, sind sie wesentlich umgänglicher. Und mitteilsamer.

Er nickt dankbar.

„Da es für uns ein leichtes ist, ihre Sprache zu erlernen, aber für Wesen ihrer Art fast unmöglich ist, unsere zu beherrschen, kommen oft Übersetzungsfehler zustande. Die korrekte Übersetzung des Originaltextes lautet: Der Stab des Todes unterwirft sich demjenigen, der es versteht, sich die Ausführung der Todesmacht gleichermaßen anzueignen, als auch sich reuevoll gegen diese Macht zu wehren vermag."

Blicke in viele verständnislose Gesichter.

„Sie würden sagen, jemand, der zwar hervorragend in der Lage ist, zu töten, es aber nur reuevoll und nicht voller Genugtuung tut."

Habe nie eine bessere Beschreibung meiner Selbst gehört.

Was die anderen wohl genauso sehen, denn ich blicke jetzt in ehrfurchtsvolle Gesichter.

„Aber Tonks hatte ihn kurze Zeit, er schien ihr nicht zu gehorchen, es schien eher, als müsste sie ihm gehorchen", wirft Kingsley ein und ich muss hart schlucken. Versuche mich auf Griphook zu konzentrieren.

Dieser denkt lange nach.

„Hat diese Person Tonks getötet?"

Alle nicken.

„Aber nicht weil sie es konnte, sondern weil sie musste. In Notwehr", erkläre ich.

„Dann ist es klar. Wie gesagt, der Stab des Todes gehorcht nur seinem Besitzer, wenn dieser zwar sehr gut töten kann, aber gleichzeitig bereut. Kann. Nicht muss."

„Gut, dann sind wir uns also jetzt einig, dass das da der Elderstab ist und Professor Snape sein wahrer Eigentümer. Was bringt uns das?", fragt Potter.

Griphook verdreht angesichts so wenig Demut schon wieder genervt die Augen.

„Das, mein junger Auserwählter, macht Master Snape zu dem mächtigsten weißen oder schwarzen Magier überhaupt. Je nachdem, für welche Seite sein Herz schlägt."

Alle sehen mich ein wenig beängstigt an.

„Ich denke, EIN mächtiger Schwarzmagier reicht", antworte ich und einige atmen verstohlen erleichtert aus.

***

Nun, wie gefällt diese Elderstabtheorie? gg bis nachher, istina


	56. Das Ende einer Aera

nur nebenbei erwähnt, bin kein Fan von James und Lily..*gg*

***

Packe Albus an beiden Schultern und schüttle ihn heftig. „Ich muss einfach zurück, es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben! Verdammt Du bist der mächtigste Zauberer, den die magische Welt je gesehen hat", brülle ich ihn an.

„Nymphadora, niemand kann die Toten wieder erwecken, ich selbst habe es versucht und habe mir einen bösartigen, schwarzmagischen Fluch eingehandelt! Der Ring trägt den Stein der Auferstehung", fügt er hinzu, weil ich ihn bestimmt dämlich ansehe.

„Aber diese bescheuerte Opferei muss doch einen Vorteil haben, ich bin immerhin für jemanden gestorben, das macht doch einen Unterschied zu den üblichen Verstorbenen, oder nicht?"

„Nein, Nymphadora, macht es nicht. Es ist uns lediglich gelungen, unser Liebstes zu schützen", antwortet eine leise Frauenstimme, die ich nicht kenne.

Ich weiß aber kaum dass sie ins Licht getreten ist, wer sie ist. Harrys Augen sehen mich an. DAS also ist die Hirschkuh.

Merlin ist die hübsch!

„Dank Dir", lächelt sie und wirft veelaartig ihr flammend rotes Haar nach hinten, um mir einen Blick auf ihre ausgeprägte Oberweite zu gönnen.

Werde von rasendem Neid gepackt!

„Na na, immer noch eifersüchtig?"

„Hmpf."

Verschränke meine Arme vor meiner Brust, die mit ihrer nicht einmal ansatzweise mithalten kann.

„Also das ist Schniefelus´ Freundin?"

Fast wäre ich von dieser klapprigen Liege gefallen, dachte kurz Harry ist tot, doch als er näher kommt, sehe ich, dass er viel älter ist. Und braune Augen hat.

„Ich bin nicht seine Freundin, ich bin Severus´ Frau", höre mich an wie ein trotziges Kleinkind.

„Lass nur, Dora, er wird wohl nie aufhören können, Snape zu ärgern."

Wenn ich noch Herzschlag hätte, würde er jetzt wohl aussetzen.

„Remus. Oh Remus!"

Werfe mich in seine Arme, was er bereitwillig geschehen lässt. Kann nicht verhindern, dass ich heule wie ein Schlosshund. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich vor wenigen Minuten nicht aufhören konnte zu Lachen.

„Oh Gott, Remus es tut mir so leid! So unendlich leid!"

Er streicht sanft über meine Haare.

„Nicht doch. Es war richtig. Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn ich Dich verletzt hätte! Und sieh mich jetzt an!"

Er schiebt mich ein Stück weg und ich betrachte verwundert seinen vollständig intakten Körper.

„Wow, Engel haben keine Narben, nicht wahr?"

Alle drei Lachen belustigt auf.

„Wir sind doch keine Engel, Kleines", sagt jemand mit relativ kratziger Stimme hinter den Dreien.

Renne ins Dunkle und werfe mich dem Nächsten in die Arme.

„Sirius, wie schön, Dich zu sehen!"

Er drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Tonks, kann nicht gerade sagen, dass ich mich freue, _Dich_ hier zu sehen. Was hast Du nur angestellt?"

„Sie hat sich zwischen Todesfluch und Snape geworfen", erklärt James spöttisch und kassiert sogleich einen heftigen Ellenbogenrempler seiner Frau.

„Sie hat sich für das Liebste in ihrem Leben geopfert, sie ist nicht anders als ich, also sei gefälligst höflich!"

Er verzieht sein Gesicht, als möge er es nicht besonders, vor Zeugen so zurecht gewiesen zu werden.

„Ist es wahr, dass Alastor die Seiten gewechselt hat?", fragt Remus leise.

„Ja, er hat uns für ein paar Flaschen Absinth verkauft. Er hat mich sogar indirekt gewarnt, aber ich hab es natürlich nicht geschnallt."

„Ja, er war wirklich sehr wütend darüber, dass Severus ihn so sehr gedemütigt hat, er hätte das wirklich nicht tun sollen", versucht Lily Moodys Verhalten zu rechtfertigen, was mich und meine Haare ein bißchen erröten lässt.

„Entschuldige Mal, wenn Severus ihn nicht dazu gebracht hätte, dann Voldemort höchstpersönlich, und ich schätze, dass Er es noch ein wenig schlimmer gemacht hätte, als ob ein bißchen Niederknien soo eine Katastrophe wäre!", ereifere ich mich.

„Es war für Moody bestimmt so demütigend, wie Deine Dienste an Ihm für Dich waren", erklärt Mrs. Potter charmant lächelnd.

Ist man hier gestaltlich genug um jemandem die Zähne auszuschlagen?

„Ich hätte lieber noch tausend Mal SEINEN SCHWANZ gelutscht, als meine Freunde für ein bißchen Stoff zu verkaufen!"

Lily und James verziehen ein bißchen angewidert ihre Gesichter.

Muss grinsen.

„Oh, verzeiht, schockiert euch meine Wortwahl? Wenn ihr das beobachtet habt, habt ihr dann auch mal gesehen, was Severus hat erdulden müssen?"

„Er hat sich eigenhändig entschieden, auf deren Seite zu kämpfen, er hatte wahnsinniges Glück, dass er nicht gegen uns hat kämpfen müssen, immerhin..."

Muss wieder lachen.

„Immerhin was? Immerhin warst Du Sucher in Hogwarts? Ein Animagus? Soweit ich das weiß ist es nicht sonderlich schwer ein Animagus zu werden, immerhin hat Pettigrew es auch geschafft, bild Dir nicht zu viel ein, Potter, Snape übersteigt Deine magischen Fähigkeiten um ein Vielfaches!"

„Wie süß, wie sie ihn verteidigt, nicht wahr? Er kann sich immer noch nicht selbst verteidigen, der arme dürre Schniefelus, es war so unglaublich witzig, der Schule seine abgetragenen Unter-"

„DAS übrigens ist sexuelle Nötigung gewesen, und dürre ist er schon lang nicht meh, erkenne ich da ein bißchen Neid?"

Alle vier setzen an, mich zurecht zu weisen, als plötzlich Molly aufschreit.

„Mom?"

Oh Nein. Ginny.

Sirius schiebt wie vorher Molly die Dunkelheit zur Seite und eröffnet uns eine erschreckend klare Aussicht auf die wieder aufgenommene Schlacht in Hogwarts.

***

Snape.

„Stell Dich dem Kampf, oder ich reiße ihren Körper in Stücke!", dröhnt Voldemorts Stimme in unser aller Köpfe.

„Bei Drei werde ich das Schild aufheben, ich möchte, dass ihr alle verschwindet, nehmt den Rest Dobbypulver und geht ins Black-Haus!"

Einige nicken, andere schütteln heftig den Kopf.

„Wir bleiben", erklären alle Weasleys, zu denen mittlerweile auch die Zwillinge wieder gestoßen sind, die gemeinsam mit dem Rest ihrer Familie feierlich geschworen haben, ihre Mutter zu rächen.

„Ihr braucht mich gar nicht so anzusehen, ich bleibe! Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen zu gehen!", erklärt auch die kleine Weasley trotzig und wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr trotz allem auf Unverzeihliche verzichtet, habt ihr verstanden?"

Lege so viel Autorität in meine Stimme, wie ich aufbringen kann. Es ist wichtig, dass sich nicht noch mehr mit der Dunklen Seite anfreunden.

„Machen wir die jetzt fertig, oder was?", brüllt plötzlich Longbottom und ich muss fast Lachen. „Eins!"

Alle gehen in Angriffsposition und erheben ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Zwei!"

Ich trete an die Spitze, Potter direkt hinter mich.

„Drei! Finite Incantartem! Protego mobilus!"

Der Schutzschild wird durch einen beweglichen Schutzzauber ersetzt, der sich vor uns aufbaut und nun langsam, auf die Todesser zuschwebt.

Als er durch sie hindurch tritt, vernebelt das kurz ihre Sicht, was uns eine ideale Gelegenheit gibt, anzugreifen.

Um mich herum wirbeln Rictu- und Sectusempras, Reducios, diverse schwarzmagische von Rodolphus und Narzissa, ich bemühe mich, meine Truppe mit ausreichenden Schilden zu versehen, doch da sie unsere Flüche durchlassen müssen, sind sie längst nicht so beständig, wie der feste Schild, hinter dem immer noch Draco und sämtliche anwesenden Kobolde sitzen, Lovegood ist irgendwo hinten mit im Kampfgetümmel.

„Los komm und hol mich Tom, hier bin ich, mutiger als Du jemals gewesen bist, Du Feigling!", brüllt Potter neben mir und wirft sich fast schon demonstrativ in die Flugbahn der Todesflüche, die vor allem der kriecherische Pettigrew auf ihn schleudert. Nach drei Avadas gegen Potter fängt Pettigrews Hand plötzlich an, ihren Träger zu erwürgen.

„Du kannst niemanden Töten, der Dir das Leben gerettet hat", höhne ich, natürlich wurde ich von Black und Lupin über Pettigrews Rettung durch Potter in der Heulenden Hütte informiert, da ich selbst diese huldvolle Tat ja bewusstlos erlebt habe.

Pettigrew läuft blau an und krepiert erbärmlich röchelnd an seiner eigenen Hand.

Im Augenwinkel erkenne ich etwas rotes, wallendes, kurz darauf einen vielstimmigen Aufschrei der Weasleymänner, Ginny, die wohl an Potters Seite kämpfen wollte, fällt von Malfoys Avada getroffen zu Boden und Arthur stürmt kopflos an mir vorbei.

Er beginnt mir bloßen Fäusten auf Malfoy einzuschlagen, der wohl nicht mit einem Angriff auf Muggelart gerechnet hat, nicht rechtzeitig reagiert und somit von Arthur, der rasend vor Wut und unglaublich stark ist, den Kehlkopf zertrümmert bekommt und ebenfalls jämmerlich erstickt.

Allerdings trifft nun Macnairs Beil auf Arthur, dem nach dem vielen Blut zu urteilen, das aus seiner Wunde strömt, gerade der Brustkorb inklusive Herz eingeschlagen wurde.

Da ich mich um im richtigen Moment – nämlich der Vernichtung des letzten Horkrux´ - einsatzbereit sein zu können auf Voldemort konzentriert habe, konnte ich nichts tun, um Ginny oder Arthur zu helfen. Sein Blut überflutet schon eine beachtliche Fläche des Saalbodens.

Potter stürmt auf Voldemort zu, genauso kopflos wie Arthur, wie er blind vor Wut und Schmerz. Voldemort lächelt mitleidig und rammt Potter seinen weißen Zauberstab wie ein Schwert in den Leib und spricht einen Reducio.

Schaffe es gerade noch, einen ausreichenden Abwehrzauber zu sprechen, als es Asche des Auserwählten zu regnen beginnt.

***

Meine Truppe ist in ihrer Position eingefroren, auch die Todesser halten wieder inne, die Luft ist zum zerreißen gespannt, die Zeit scheint still zu stehen.

Voldemort sieht verwirrt zu uns herüber, er leuchtet kurz grün auf und plumpst dann einfach nach hinten.

„Das ist nicht möglich!", brüllt er, scheinbar hat auch er endlich kapiert, dass er nun keine - absolut keine - Horkruxe mehr hat.

Ganz wie Albus vermutet hatte, wusste Er selbst nicht, dass Er Potter ebenfalls zu einem Horkrux gemacht hatte, in der Nacht, in der Er versuchte, Harry zu töten.

Endlich ist er wieder sterblich.

Dann stirb endlich!

Seine momentane Schwäche nutzend lege ich all meine Macht und die des Elderstabs in einen simplen , ungesagten Zauber. Einen Zauber für Drittklässler.

Meine eigene Erfindung, mehrfach von meinen sogenannten Kollegen verwendet. Nie würde er DAMIT rechnen.

„Levicorpus!", denke ich mit größter Befriedigung.

Beobachte völlig ruhig, wie Tom Riddle junior sich gelähmt in die Luft erhebt und wie ich einst, kopfüber vor mir hängen bleibt.

Sein Zauberstab liegt nutzlos in seiner gelähmten Hand, seine roten Augen weiten sich, als ich dem von Kingsley getötetem Macnair das Beil aus der verkrampften Hand nehme, mich einmal mit erhobenem Beil um mich selbst drehe und dem gefürchtesten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten mit Genuss und ohne Reue seinen faschistischen Kopf abschlage.

***

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel bricht aus, Albus, Molly, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, James und Lily und ich, alle hüpfen schreiend auf und ab.

Snape hat es tatsächlich geschafft, er hat es geschafft, er hat es geschafft, er hat...

Eine schemenhafte Gestalt löst sich aus der Dunkelheit, tritt etwas beschämt an uns heran, Lily, James und Sirius erstarren, öffnen einladend ihre Arme und schließen Harry James Potter, den Auserwählten weinend in eine Familiengruppenumarmung.

Molly, und Ginny schließen sich ihnen an, während Albus, Remus und ich unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach Hogwarts lenken.

***

Snape.

Mein Arm steht in Flammen!

Sämtliche Todesser und Rodolphus greifen mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern wie ich nach ihren brennenden Malen, die sich scheinbar an uns rächen wollen, mehrere Anhäger schlagen sich in einem Panikanfall den linken Arm mit Waldens Beil ab, Rodolphus sieht mich fragend an, er hofft wohl auf einen weisen Rat von mir, doch ich bin nie dahinter gestiegen, wie genau der Zauber des Mals funktioniert.

„Sie müssen seine Leiche vernichten", brüllt Granger und ich schäme mich, dass ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin.

Weiter hinten im Saal bändigt Minerva noch immer das Dämonenfeuer, ich packe Riddles Körper an einem Arm und bücke mich nach seinem Kopf, dessen Glut der Augen nun erloschen ist und zerre den Körper hinter mir her, während ich den Kopf mit dem Fuß vor mir her kicke, beides ins Feuer befördere und wir alle gespannt zusehen, wie die Leiche des Unnennbaren restlos verbrennt.

Als jede einzelne Zelle vernichtet ist, stirbt auch das Mal und wird sofort hellgrau.

Die übrigen Todesser rappeln sich auf und ergeben sich meinen Kriegern, als plötzlich Minerva ruft, dass Moody fehlt. Und Nymphadoras Körper.

Es knallt fürchterlich laut und sämtliche Hauselfen apparieren gleichzeitig in die große Halle, zum Teil mit Küchengeräten bewaffnet.

Fast alle bluten, einige haben offensichtlich gebrochene Glieder, Walden war bestimmt nicht zimperlich bei ihrer Festnahme. Jetzt, da sowohl er als auch Riddle vernichtet sind, können sie sich wieder frei bewegen und sind uns sofort zu Hilfe geeilt.

Granger, Lovegood und Longbottom fangen an, die kleinen Kerle zusammen zu flicken, während Kingsley, die restlichen fünf Weasleymänner, Flitwick, Sprout und ich besprechen, wie wir den Mistkerl Moody und seine Geisel finden können.

„kannst Du ihn nicht aufspüren?", fragt Kingsley, der eine heftig blutende Kopfwunde aufweist, die ich schnell verschließe.

„Über das Mal wohl nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass es noch funktioniert."

_Nymphadora, wo bist Du?_

„Sieh nur!"

Doras Octopus schwebt durch die Wand, bleibt kurz vor mir stehen und verschwindet wieder durch die gleiche Stelle schwebend hinaus.

„Dahinter sind die Treppen", erklärt Pomona, als würde ich mich nicht auskennen im Schloss.

Wir stürmen alle hinaus und folgen dem Patronus hoch bis zum Astronomieturm. Auf der Balustrade stehend hält Alastor meine nackte Frau auf seinen Armen und sieht uns ängstlich an.

Er scheint unruhig, sein silbernes Bein zuckt seltsam.

Wenn er mit ihr hinunter stürzt, wird ihr Körper zu Brei zermalmt.

„Na, Snape, kommt Dir die Stelle nicht bekannt vor? Komisch, wie sich die Dinge wiederholen, nicht wahr?"

Er sieht ab und zu unsicher hinunter. Leidet doch ein wenig unter Höhenangst.

Irgendwie kämpft er gegen sein Bein an, das ihn anscheinend dazu bringen will, runter zu springen.

Er richtet mit seiner Hand, mit der er Doras Beine hält seinen Stab auf mich.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, oder..."

„Oder was?", frage ich so spöttisch, wie ich nur kann.

„Oder Du duellierst Dich mit dem, der IHN bezwungen hat?"

Er wirkt etwas verunsichert und sucht wohl Hilfesuchend Kingsleys Blick.

„Mich brauchst Du gar nicht anzusehen, Mad-Eye, Du hast nicht nur den Orden verraten, sondern unseren ganzen Berufsstand! Du jämmerlicher Säufer!"

Gut. Kingsley hat verstanden, dass wir ihn nur da runter kriegen, wenn er uns angreift. Moody fechtet Kämpfe mit sich selbst aus, sein silbernes Bein schafft es immer noch nicht, ruhig zu stehen.

Ich gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sofort hebt er wieder seinen Stab, den er aufgrund der Ablenkung schon ein wenig sinken gelassen hatte.

„Alastor, Du kannst mich nicht töten, das weißt Du genau. Oder hast Du nicht gesehen, was Peter passiert ist?"

Er sieht mich überrascht an, senkt wieder seinen Stab ein bißchen runter.

„Die Ratte hat von Potter ihr kümmerliches Leben gerettet bekommen, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ausgerechnet Du das für mich getan hast!"

Lache hämisch auf.

„Zuerst einmal war ich es, der Crouchs Truhe geöffnet hat (A/N: zumindest im Film *gg*), was einer Lebensrettung schon ziemlich nahe kommt, dann war ich es, der Dich gewungen hat, meinen Befehl auszuführen, was Dir angesichts Riddles Zorn bei Ungehorsamkeit definitiv das Leben gerettet hat. Des Weiteren habe ich meine Leute angewiesen, auf Unverzeihliche zu verzichten, was Dich sonst auf jeden Fall getötet hätte, ich denke das reicht, um Dein Bein dazu zu bringen, Dich einen Schritt nach hinten machen zu lassen, was Dich innerhalb von Minuten am Boden zerschellen lassen würde."

„Nicht nur mich, Saftpanscher, ich nehme Deine Kleine mit."

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich Nymphadoras Leiche schänden, sie hat immer zu Dir aufgesehen, sie wollte so tapfer und mutig sich im Kampf beweisen, wie Du es einst getan hast", schaltet sich Flitwick nun ein.

„Sie hat Dich verehrt, Alastor", versucht es nun auch Kingsley auf die Mitleidstour.

Moodys Auge schwimmt bereits in Tränen.

„Vergebt mir", flüstert er kaum hörbar.

Er lässt Nymphadora fallen, ich springe vor um sie aufzufangen, Moody selbst dreht sich herum und stürzt sich vom Astronomieturm, sein Körper zerschellt nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von der Stelle, an der Albus aufgeschlagen war.

„Ich hab Dich!", flüstere ich meiner Frau ins Ohr, die Tatsache, dass ihr Körper eiskalt ist geflissentlich ignorierend.

Ich wickle sie in meinen Umhang ein und kehre mit den anderen zurück in die große Halle, wo die Hauselfen bereits ein paar Schlafplätze hergerichtet haben, ein Drittel der Kämpfer befindet sich im Krankenflügel, unsere Verluste sind zwar vergleichbar gering, aber unglaublich bedauerlich.

„Severus, kannst Du dieses Ding nicht löschen?"

Minerva kommt auf mich zu und bleibt etwas beschämt vor mir stehen. Ich lege Nymphadora nur ungern in Kingsleys Arme, doch ich sehe ja ein, dass ich wohl der einzige bin, der das Feuer still legen kann.

Einen kräftezehrenden Moment später habe ich das Dämonenfeuer ins Mädchenklo verbannt, wo es sich so lange austoben kann, bis es keine Energie mehr hat, oder Myrte es zu Tode geflennt hat.

Unglücklicher Weise erlischt ein Dämonenfeuer nicht mit dem Versterben des Erzeugers...

Nehme Kingsley meine Frau ab und gehe mit ihr hinunter in mein Quartier.

Ich bette sie behutsam in mein riesiges Himmelbett, entferne mit warmen Wasser den Staub von ihrer Haut, immer wieder erschrocken darüber, wie kalt sie sich anfühlt.

Ihr Gesicht ist entspannt und ihre Augen Gott sei Dank nun geschlossen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen hätte, noch einmal diesen leeren Blick in ihren sonst so emotionsgeladenen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich muss Dich kurz hier allein lassen, ich werde aber bald zurück sein, muss nur schnell etwas wichtiges besorgen. Dann wirst Du bald wieder hier sein", meine Stimme bricht."Hier bei mir."

Gehe an meinen Kleiderschrank und ziehe mich um. Mein Blick bleibt kurz an dem hellgrauen Mal hängen, das das erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten friedlich - nicht in Erwartung eines Rufs – nein, friedlich - schläft.

***

Review?


	57. Muggelsnape2

Wow seid ihr alle fromm *gg* omg omg omg hihi

Warnung mary-sue...gg

***

Snape.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, Sie dürfen da nicht einfach so rein gehen! Sie müssen sich schon ordnungsgemäß anmelden!"

Werde von einer Duftwolke eines sehr aufdringlichen Parfums eingehüllt, eine kleine Pflegerin in weißer Uniform, die gut als Umbridges Schwester durchgehen könnte, hastet hinter der wuchtigen Empfangstheke hervor und wedelt mit einem Formular vor meiner Nase herum.

Versuche meinen niederschmetternsten Blick, doch sie hält ihm ungerührt stand, fängt sogar an ungeduldig mit ihrem Pantoletten beschuhten Fuß aufzutippen.

„Würden Sie mir dann freundlicher Weise einen Stift reichen?", knurre ich, was sie dazu bringt, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Heutzutage hat doch jeder _normale_ Mensch einen Kugelschreiber einstecken", murmelt sie, mustert mich von oben bis unten, als suche sie Anzeihen für Abnormität, streckt sich und greift hinter die Theke, doch ihre kurzen Arme reichen nicht ganz bis zu dem Stiftespender. Ich helfe ihr mit einem ungesagten Zauber, der einen Kugelschreiber in ihre Hand fliegen lässt.

„Ups, bin wohl statisch aufgeladen..."

Verkneife mir einen Kommentar darüber, dass sie in dem Fall nicht unbedingt magnetisch wäre und versuche ein freundliches Lächeln, was sie allerdings noch skeptischer werden lässt. Gut, dass sie von herannahenden Halbstarken abgelenk wird, sie dreht sich nur kurz zu mir zurück, drückt mir den Stift in die Hand, deutet auf eine kleine Sitzgruppe und ich nehme Platz.

Name: Professor Severus Snape.

Kann nicht schaden, seinen Titel anzugeben, schließlich ist ein Professorentitel hier genausoviel wert wie in der magischen Welt.

Dauer des Aufenthaltes: maximal eine Stunde... hoffe ich.

Beziehung zu dem Bewohner: ...

Sehe kurz hoch, durch meine schwarzen Haare, die wie immer mein Gesicht wie ein Vorhang einrahmen zur Pflegerin, die hektisch Anweisungen an ein paar Zivildienstleistende verteilt, welche nicht unbedingt motiviert aussehen.

Verdammt!

Dickflüssige Tinte tropft auf das eng bedruckte Formular, habe unwillkürlich den Stift durchgebrochen.

Schüttele den Ärmel meines Ledermantels ein bißchen, mein Zauberstab rutscht in meine Handfläche, ich zaubere die heraus geflossene Tinte vom Papier und repariere unauffällig den Kuli.

Also gut. Beziehung zum Bewohner: Sohn

Unterschreibe geschwind und gebe Miss Bartens, so steht es zumindest auf ihrem Magnetschild, das Papier und den Stift zurück. Sie überfliegt kurz das Geschriebene und sieht mich mit großen Augen an.

„Sie sind Mr. Snapes Sohn? Deswegen kamen Sie mir so bekannt vor..."

Knirsche laut mit den Zähnen, ich muss nicht unbedingt daran erinnert werden, dass ich ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sehe!

Sie winkt einem Teenager mit langem Pferdeschwanz, der gemächlich zu uns herüber schlurft.

„Das ist Frank. Frank, mein Lieber, würden Sie geschwind Mr. ... Pardon", sie sieht noch einmal aufs Formular, „Professor Snape zur Station 7 begleiten. Er ist das erste Mal hier zu Besuch, nicht wahr?"

Nicke einmal.

Ihre gekünstelte Höflichkeit klingt ein bißchen vorwurfsvoll, gehört sich bestimmt nicht für einen _normalen_ Sohn, den kranken Vater nie zu besuchen.

Folge also Frank, der mich die ganze Zeit schon neugierig anstarrt.

Er kaut laut schmatzend Kaugummi, es kostet mich einiges an Mühe, ihm nicht die Kiefer zusammen zu hexen.

„Professor also, ja?", fragt er überflüssiger Weise.

Nicke wieder.

„Worin?"

Drehe meinen Kopf ein wenig in seine Richtung, er senkt sofort seinen starrenden Blick und schluckt hart.

„Worin sind Sie Professor .. Sir?"

Bin mir sicher, dass dieser bestimmt antiautoritär erzogene Kerl das erste Mal in seinem Leben Sir zu jemandem sagt...

„Chemie", antworte ich, das kommt meinem Fach wohl am Nächsten.

„Aha. Sie sehen gar nicht so aus... Sir."

Er lässt seinen Blick wieder an mir runter wandern, drückt auf einen Knopf an der Wand und lässt mich zuerst in den Fahrstuhl eintreten.

„Wie hat denn ihrer Meinung nach ein Chemiker auszusehen?", frage ich leise, bin mir sicher, dass er mich trotz des klappernden Lifts hören kann.

„Naja, Halbglatze, Laborkittel, dicke Brille, Birkenstocklatschen..."

Er fängt an zu kichern wie ein albernes Mädchen, ich neige ein wenig den Kopf, damit meine Haare mein Augenrollen verdecken.

„Wissen Sie, sie sehen eigentlich aus wie n Gothic-Typ, kannte da mal einen, hatte auch so schwarze Haare, natürlich gefärbt, sind Ihre Haare gefärbt?"

Enthalte mich einer Antwort.

„Der schwarze lange Ledermantel, schwarze Hosen, schwarze Stiefel... und blass sind Sie auch, schminken Sie sich auch?"

Mein nun zorniger Blick lässt ihn endlich verstummen.

Er steckt seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, lehnt sich an der Rückwand an und kaut wieder laut knatschend.

Konzentriere mich auf ihn und er würgt und hustet plötzlich.

„Verdammt, jetzt hab ich den auch verschluckt..."

Der Fahrstuhl hält ruckelnd an und Mr. Anarchie lässt mich wieder vor.

Wir durchqueren einen langen Flur, genau wie in Hogwarts scheinen die Leute plötzlich etwas wichtiges zu tun zu haben, wenn ich auftauche, hinter mir klimpern Schlüssel und Frank versucht, mich zu überholen.

Wir bleiben vor einer Glaskabine stehen, in der ein bulliger Pfleger sitzt.

„Wow, Frank, stellst Du mir Deine neuen Lover vor?"

Frank läuft rot an vor Zorn und setzt zum Kampf an, doch ich hebe meine rechte Hand und bringe ihn bevor er den Mund aufmachen kann zum schweigen.

„Ich möchte zu Tobias Snape. Demnächst, wenn es möglich ist", fordere ich lächelnd, was Barry, wie ich lese, zur Eile motiviert.

Er tippt eine lange Zahlenfolge in sein Terminal ein, die Tür öffnet sich zischend und ich trete ein.

„Das Zimmer hinten rechts, der dunkelhaarige..."

„Danke, ich kenne ihn."

Hinter mir schließt sich die Tür und ich laufe an mehreren zum Teil offen stehenden Zimmertüren vorbei.

Manche Patienten, Verzeihung, Bewohner liegen in ihren Betten, einige sitzen in Rollstühlen, die man Halbkreisförmig aufgestellt hat, um zu sie zu einer Unterhaltung anzuspornen, nicht wenige sabbern fröhlich auf ihre abgetragenen Strickjacken.

„Nein, Mister Snape, bleiben Sie doch stehen, ich muss Ihnen doch nur... jetzt warten Sie doch..."

Bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen, als ein großer, schwarzhaariger Mann gefolgt von einer Schwester mit Verbandsmaterial beladen, auf mich zu kommt.

Er sieht mich, erkennt mich, wird blass, ballt seine mächtigen Fäuste und starrt mich aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

„Guten Abend... Vater."

Die Schwester sieht überrascht von mir zu ihm und zuckt heftig zusammen, als mein Vater voller Panik die Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht hebt und hysterisch zu schreien anfängt.

***

„NEIN, Sir, erst, wenn Doktor Marrison da drin fertig ist!" faucht die etwas zerzauste Schwester mich an und baut sich im Türrahmen auf. Muss ein wenig schmunzeln, sie ist erheblich kleiner als ich und muss ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können, doch sie sieht aus, als würde sie die Zimmertür meines Vaters unter Einsatz ihrer Gesundheit verteidigen.

Blicke hoch zur Uhr, bin bereits eine halbe Stunde hier, mein Vater musste von mehreren Personen, darunter auch der Kleinen überwältigt werden, ein herbeigerufener Arzt hat ihm eine Beruhigungsspritze verpasst und ist jetzt mit Barry und Frank zusammen an meinem Vater zu Gange.

Die Tür öffnet sich und der junge Arzt verlässt fluchtartig das Zimmer, nicht ohne ihr noch schnell ein „Wechseln Sie gefälligst seine Verbände, solang er sediert ist!", zuzurufen.

Miss Türsteherin deutet mir an einzutreten und verschließt die Tür hinter mir.

Auch Barry und Frank, der versucht, der Schwester in den Ausschnitt zu glotzen verlassen das Zimmer, als sie erkennen, was die Kleine vor hat.

Sie geht hinüber ans Fenster, wo ein wuchtiges Pflegebett steht und lässt klickend die Bettgitter auf ihrer Seite hinunter.

Die Handgelenke meines Vaters stecken in Ledergamaschen, auch um seinen Bauch liegt ein breiter Fixierungsgurt. Er liegt völlig erschlafft in seinem Kopfkissen, sie streicht behutsam seine wirren Haare aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht.

„Sie sind also sein Sohn, Mister Snape?"

Nicke zuerst, ringe mir dann doch ein leises „Ja." ab, da sie mit dem Rücken zu mir steht und beginnt, sein Gesicht mit einem feuchten Lappen zu waschen.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich seine Verbände wechsle? Sie wissen bestimm, wie Ihr Vater nackt aussieht", sagt sie einfach, doch ihre Worte jagen mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper.

„Ja, das weiß ich."

Sie zögert nun doch.

„Verzeihen Sie, das war dumm von mir, natürlich wissen Sie nicht, wie das _jetzt_ aussieht. Sie können gerne hier Platz nehmen, dann haben Sie etwas Abstand. Es ist ... unappetitlich."

Ich nicke und setze mich auf einen klapprigen Stuhl, sie fängt an mit gelben Latexhandschuhen und grünem Mundschutz die vielschichtigen Verbände zu lösen.

Ein Schwall übelriechendem Dunst erfüllt den Raum, sie dreht sich kurz zur Seite und bereitet wahrscheinlich etwas länger als nötig die frischen Pflaster vor.

Dann holt sie ein letztes Mal tief Luft und untersucht den Genitalbereich meines Erzeugers.

Sie stöhnt kurz auf.

„Es blutet wieder, das war wohl alles zu viel eben."

Neugierde packt mich, ich stehe auf und trete lautlos hinter sie. Über ihre Schulter blickend erkenne ich die Ursache für den bestialischen Gestank.

Das was einst seine Männlichkeit war ist nun eine Mischung aus unterschiedlich altem, zum Teil vernarbten, krustigem Geweberest, aus dem sehr viel Wundwasser und stellenweise Blut sickert.

„Es heilt nicht?", frage ich leise und sie zuckt wieder heftig zusammen, lässt dabei einen Spatel mit Jodsalbe fallen.

„Großer Gott, wieso schleichen Sie so. Nein es heilt nicht, ich arbeite hier seit acht Jahren, seine Wunde sieht genauso aus, wie an meinem ersten Tag. Egal was er bekommt, egal welche Salbe oder welches Antibiotikum, Antimykotikum, wir haben wirklich alles versucht. Sogar sterile Maden zur Wundsäuberung. Nichts hilft. Es subbt einfach weiter."

Soso. Muggel verwenden also Maden...

Muss zugeben, dass die Auswirkungen des Giftes im Frühstadium seiner Entwicklung noch ekligere Schäden hinterlassen hat, als das Perfektionierte bei Rowle.

Der Gestank ist wirklich kaum auszuhalten.

Ich greife unauffällig nach der Salbentube, verstecke sie hinter meinem Rücken, ziehe mein obligatorisches Murtlapessenzdöschen heraus und zaubere ihren Inhalt in die Tube hinein.

„Wo hab ich denn..."

Sie blickt sich suchend um, als sie einen frischen Holzspatel genommen hat und ich reiche ihr die `neue` Salbe. Sie drückt einen Klecks auf den Spatel und bestreicht damit die schlimmsten Stellen, öffnet mehrere Kompressenpackungen und deckt die Sauerei ab.

Wer auch immer heute Abend, oder wann auch immer der nächste Wechsel stattfindet, die Wunde betrachtet, wird sie in wesentlich besserem Zustand vorfinden.

Als sie ihre Arbeit beendet hat, deckt sie ihn wieder zu und arretiert die Bettgitter wieder oben.

„Möchten Sie eine Tasse Kaffee? Er wird jetzt erst mal einige Stunden schlafen, fürchte ich", erklärt sie vorsichtig, scheinbar denkt sie, das wäre eine Enttäuschung für mich.

„Gerne."

Ich folg ihr ins Schwesternzimmer, wo sofort zwei aufgerüschte Exemplare aufhören zu tratschen, als sie mich erblicken.

„Mensch Carla, Du kannst doch hier keine Angehörigen hereinlassen, wie sieht das denn aus!", ereifert sich die Blonde sofort.

„Höflich?", antworte ich, was beide Frauen noch zickiger werden lässt.

„Klar. Trotzdem ist es gegen die Vorschriften... Ja klar, natürlich spendiert sie ihm auch noch einen Kaffee, darf es sonst noch etwas sein, der Herr?"

„Ich würde gerne mit Carla allein sprechen, ich glaube kaum, dass sie beide unserem Fachgespräch folgen könnten", antworte ich freundlich, woraufhin beide abziehen und Carla ein paar Tropfen Milch verschüttet beim Versuch ein lautes Lachen zu verbergen.

„Super, die Blonde ist die stellvertretende Leitung. Aber das war es wert."

Nehme den dargereichten dampfenden Kaffee in Empfang und nippe vorsichtig daran, verziehe aber gleich das Gesicht. Widerliches Gesöff.

„Spende vom Chef, wahrscheinlich will er uns so zu weniger Pause animieren", erklärt sie und lacht wieder dieses entwaffnende, fröhliche Lachen.

„Warum genau sind Sie hier, Sir?"

Sie sieht mich direkt an.

„Ich meine, Sie legen anscheinend nicht viel Wert darauf, mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Sie suchen nicht zufällig etwas?"

Jetzt bin ich doch ein wenig überrascht.

Sie lehnt sich zu mir herüber und flüstert kaum hörbar.

„Vor ein paar Jahren klingelte ein sehr alter, aber rüstiger Herr nachts hier und hat mir etwas gegeben, dass ich ihrem Vater ins Zimmer legen sollte, aber er verbot mir, ihm zu verraten, von wem es kommt. Einige Tage später erschien hier ein stinkender Kerl in dunklem Mantel, ihm fehlte ein Finger an einer Hand. Er hatte einen Ausweis von einer Aufsichtsbehörde, hat alle und jeden ausgefragt, aber keiner konnte ihm die Auskunft geben, die er sich wohl erhofft hatte. Ich war damals noch neu und in den Augen meiner Chefin nicht wichtig genug für einen Offiziellen. Sie hat im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass ein Besucher ausgerechnet mir was anvertrauen würde."

Pettigrew. Sicher vermutete er bzw. Voldemort zwischen meinem Urgroßvater und dem Schwiegerenkelsohn eine Verbindung.

Wahrscheinlich sind sie öfter hier aufgetaucht nachdem öffentlich verkündet wurde, der Stein der Weisen wurde vernichtet.

Carla zieht ihren Schlüsselbund aus der Kitteltasche und öffnet das Ledermäppchen.

Sie schüttet den Inhalt vor mir auf den Tisch und meine Augen weiten sich.

Einige Splitter des ehemals mächtigen Steins leuchten noch dunkelrot.

Gut. Das vereinfacht die Sache.

Ich hab ihn stets bei mir getragen, denn ob sie es glauben oder nicht, ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich ihn dabei habe. Verrückt, nicht?"

„Keineswegs", antworte ich und ziehe meinen Zauberstab, den sie ungläubig anstarrt.

„Obliviate!"

Nachdem ich ihre Erinnerung an mich und den Stein inklusive nächtlichem Besucher gelöscht habe gehe ich zurück ins Zimmer meines Erzeugers, der immer noch tief schläft. Einen Schutzzauber und Muffliato später betrete ich seine Gedanken, röste sein Hirn auf großer Flamme und versetze ihn in ein tiefes, unerweckbares Koma.

So haben sie weniger Arbeit mit ihm, als wenn er herumrennt. Ihn zu töten käme einer Erlösung gleich, die er nicht verdient hat. Außerdem habe ich die Nase gestrichen voll vom töten.

Umschließe die Bruchstücke des Steins während ich zurück nach Hogwarts ... nach Hause kehre. Nach Hause zu meiner Dora.

***

Tonks.

"Das war ja leicht", gebe ich vorsichtig zu bedenken, nachdem ich Severus beobachtet habe, wie er der netten Schwester den Stein abgenommen hat.

Albus kichert in seinen Bart.

"Ich wusste, sie würde ihn gut verstecken. Die offenbar unscheinbarsten Personen haben die interessantesten Geheimnisse... Severus Urgroßvater hat ihn damals persönlich abgeliefert, wohlwissend, dass Severus ihn würde verwenden können, wenn es soweit ist. Er ahnte, dass Severus sich nicht scheuen würde, sich mit einem Kobold zusammen zu tun. Rassenübergreifende Teamarbeit. Sehr gut!"

"Und damit kann er mich zurückholen?", frage ich äußerst skeptisch.

"Nun ganz so einfach ist das nicht, Nymphadora. Die Herrscher des Jenseits müssen Dich auch gehen lassen. Eigentlich war es Harry vorbestimmt, zurückzukehren..."

Sämtliche Hoffnung in mir stürzt zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.

Was bin schon ich gegen den Auserwählten...


	58. Auf dem Weg ins Jenseits

***

Ein paar Tage später in Hogwarts.

_**Er-dessen-Name-nie-genannt-wurde ist endgültig vernichtet!**_

_**Harry Potter stirbt in den Armen seiner treuen Freunde!**_

_Ihre rasende Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn verfügt über Exklusivinterviews mit mehreren Teilnehmern an der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts, lesen Sie, wie Er bezwungen wurde, ob Er nun wirklich nie mehr zurück kommen kann und warum sich trotz des Sieges niemand der Schule nähern darf._

_(...)_

_Liste der Gefallenen auf Seite neun._

_Lesen Sie außerdem, wie die zweiundzwanzig Vergiss-mich-Teams in Muggellondon zurechtkommen, die mühselig Erinerungen an Drachen auslöschen müssen! _

Fred Weasley wirft die Zeitung weit von sich und stöhnt gequält auf.

„Diese dumme Pute. Stirbt in den Armen seiner Freunde, so ein Mist. War gut, dass Du verbreitet hast, die Schule sei noch mit Erumpentsekret getränkt, Hermine."

„Wäre sie ja auch, wenn ihr beide gehorcht hättet", antwortet Hermine, ihre Augen sind ganz wund vom vielen Weinen.

„Wir wussten einfach, dass Snapie die Lage im Griff hat, nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn dieses Dämonenfeuer irgendwie raus gekommen wäre...", antwortet sein Bruder und schüttelt sich bei der Vorstellung, das ganze Schloss würde explodieren.

„Komm schon, George, ihr wolltet bloß das wertvolle Zeug behalten, dass ist alles."

George antwortet lieber nicht.

„Da fällt mir ein, wo ist Snapie eigentlich, was bei Salazar treibt er die ganze Zeit da unten. Ich meine...jetzt noch...er sollte ein bißchen ruhen..."

Hermine schneuzt trompetend in ein Taschentuch und funkelt George böse an.

Sie beugt sich weit über den Tisch und flüstert zwischen den Köpfen der Zwillinge.

„Er sucht einen Weg Tonks zurück zu holen. Anscheinend glaubt er wirklich an Erfolg... Der Ärmste. Er leidet bestimmt unter posttraumatischem Stress. Ich meine, wie hoch ist schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Tote erwecken kann..."

Ron räuspert sich überflüssig laut, was alle zusammen zucken lässt.

„Genauso hoch, wie in den Genuss eines Kaffees _gemeinsam _mit der Fledermaus zu kommen?!"

Sämtliche Köpfe drehen sich zum wieder reparierten Lehrertisch, hinter dem aus dem versteckten Gang gerade der Held der ... Nation ...tritt.

***

Snape.

„Miss Granger schließen Sie Ihren Mund, bevor Sie ganz austrocknen."

Sie glotzt mich seit ich am ehemaligen Gryffindortisch neben Lovegood Platz genommen habe mit offenem Mund an.

Der jüngste Weasley seit ich die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt habe.

„Kann mir jemand sagen..."

Es knallt laut und Dobby taucht zusammen mit drei weiteren Hauselfen auf, die sich darum prügeln, wer als erster zu mir kommen darf.

„Schluss damit, Dobby, was soll das?", knurre ich ihn an, woraufhin die anderen sofort wieder verschwinden.

„Sir, Master Snape, Sir, Sie haben einen Wunsch Sir? Dobby tut alles in seiner Macht stehende, um Ihnen gerecht zu werden!"

Sehe ihn ärgerlich an.

„Ich wollte lediglich wissen, ob die Küche schon wieder arbeitet, um nach einer Tasse Kaffee zu fragen, mehr-"

Spreche plötzlich mit Luft, er ist schon verschwunden, taucht aber gleich wieder auf mit einer Kanne Kaffee in der einen Hand und einer Platte mit Gebäck in der anderen.

Letzteres wird ihm begeistert von Ron aus der Hand gerissen.

„Ich danke Dir, Dobby", sage ich, den laut schmatzenden Weasley ärgerlich taxierend, doch der lässt sich nicht stören.

„Gerne, Sir, Master Snape, immer gerne. Sir."

Er verbeugt sich mehrmals tief, will wieder verschwinden, doch meine Worte halten ihn auf.

„Warte einen Moment, bitte, ich bräuchte Deine Hilfe, wenn Du gestattest."

Er bleibt mit hoch aufgerichteten Ohren stehen und schaut fragend in die Runde.

Ich beschwöre einen Stuhl mir erhöhtem Sitz herauf, damit wir uns auf Augenhöhe unterhalten können, doch er macht keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu setzen.

„Bitte." Deute mit der Hand auf den Stuhl, er springt darauf und bricht unmittelbar in Tränen aus. Granger ebenso.

Atme tief durch.

„Ich möchte Dich bitten, Dich einige Tage ausschließlich um Miss Granger zu kümmern, hast Du verstanden?"

Er nickt so heftig, dass seine Teewärmer herunterrutschen.

„Nein, Danke, Professor, es geht schon, ich komme zurecht", murmelt Granger und schneuzt sich wieder geräuschvoll die Nase.

Die Weasleys sehen mich ungläubig an, nein eher so als zweifeln sie an meinem Geisteszustand.

Woher meine plötzliche Sorge um kleine Mädchen, denken sie bestimmt.

„Ich meinte, während Sie mir bei meinem ... Projekt assistieren."

Hebe meine Tasse an die Lippen und beobachte innerlich vergnügt, aber äußerlich gelassen, wie Ron riesige Krümel aus dem offenen Mund fallen, Granger mich anstarrt, als zweifle sie nun an ihrem Verstand und die Zwillinge sich bedeutsam ansehen.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine, wir alle leiden unter Post- Traum- Stress. Ich hab grad ernsthaft verstanden, Snape hätte _Dich _darum gebeten, ihm zur Hand zu gehen!", Fred bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus, seine Brüder folgen, doch Grangers zorniger Blick bringt alle zur Besinnung.

Ich trinke in Ruhe meinen Kaffee.

„Man sollte doch annehmen, dass wenn einer von Ihnen Probleme mit dem Hörvermögen habe, es schon der mit der fehlenden Anatomie sei."

Fred wird ein bißchen blass, Granger wird dagegen knallrot.

„Sie... Sie haben das ernst gemeint?", fragt sie so leise und zögernd, dass ich sofort erkennen kann, dass auch sie nicht wirklich denkt, mich korrekt verstanden zu haben.

Muss tatsächlich schmunzeln, was meine Schüler ein wenig erschreckt.

„Miss Granger, wie lange kennen Sie mich jetzt schon?" Gebe ihr keine Zeit zum antworten."Sie müssten mittlerweile Dank ihres brillanten Verstandes kapiert habe, dass ich niemals etwas sage, was ich nicht auch so meine."

Die Weasleys sehen sich nacheinander an, jeder wiederholt lautlos meine Worte ´brillanter Verstand´.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt auch noch für meine Quidditch-Künste loben, rufe ich Mme Pomfrey her", sagt Ron resolut und sieht sich suchend nach der Medihexe um.

Atme erneut tief durch und versuche ein weniger erschreckendes Lächeln.

„Nun, ich mache mir nicht viel aus Mannschaftssport. Ich weiß, dass Sie in der Lage sind, Veritaserum herzustellen. Ich möchte, dass Sie mich überwachen und mir in den vorgeschriebenen Abständen einen Trank verabreichen, es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sie die Zeiten einhalten und noch wichtiger, dass die Dosierung exakt ist. Die Folgen jedes noch so kleinen Fehlers wären denkbar katastrophal."

Trinke meinen Kaffee leer und lasse sie ein bißchen nachdenken.

Sie räuspert sich und blinzelt die restlichen Tränen weg.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann. Und eine Freude. Und ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar für dieses große Lob das diese große Vertrauen einschließt... das erste Lob seit Sie mich unterrichten..."

Nicke und erhebe mich. Sie springt sofort auf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen und tritt neben mich.

„Halt Moment, Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit ihm da runter gehen... allein.."

Drehe mich zu Ron um und lasse die Reste meines Lächelns verschwinden.

„Mister Weasley, auch Ihnen sollte inzwischen - trotz Ihres nicht ganz so brillanten Verstandes - klar geworden sein, auf wessen Seite ich stehe."

Er läuft rot an, während die Zwillinge lauthals auflachen.

„Ich wollte damit eigentlich sagen, dass ich auch sehen will, was Sie tun..."

„Ich fürchte, das erhöht das Risiko eines Fehlers massiv, wenn Miss Granger derart abgelenkt ist. Sie würde zu viel Konzentration darauf verschwenden, ob der Geruch meines Trankes oder der Geruch Ihrer Haare intensiver ist."

Beide sehn mich verständnislos an, Granger wird noch eine Spur dunkler rot.

„Sie liebt Sie, Sie Vollidiot!"

Rausche hinunter in den Kerker, die schmatzenden Kussgeräusche hinter mir so gut es geht ausblendend.

***

„Professor Snape, einen Moment, bitte!"

Percy Weasley. Verdammter Schleimer.

„Ich habe es eilig, Weasley."

Er starrt mich mit aufflackernde Wut in den Augen an, reißt sich aber zusammen und streckt mir seine rechte Hand entgegen.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte ich, er wolle mir danken, doch er hält einen Umschlag mit Ministeriumsstempel in seiner Hand.

„Das ist eine Vorladung für eine Offizielle Anhörung im Untersuchungsausschuss. Sie finden eine Liste der Teilnehmer darin beigefügt. Der Minister wünscht eine detaillierte Schilderung der Ereignisse bezüglich des Kampfes, des Todes des Auserwählten, mehrerer Schüler, verschiedener...Ministeriumsangestellter...", wenigstens zittert seine näselnde Stimme ein wenig beim Gedanke an seine toten Eltern.

„... dem Angriff des Halbriesen Rubeus Hagrid und Mister Charlie Weasley auf das Ministerium..."

„Welcher Angriff?"

„Der Halbriese Hagrid ist ungefähr zum Beginn des Kampfes in London aufgetaucht und hat versucht ins Zaubereiministerium einzudringen. Als das ihm nicht gelungen ist, hat er sich davor auf die Straße gestellt und mit Hilfe seines illegalen Zauberstabes so laut Unterstützung gefordert, dass es ebenso in Muggellondon zu hören war. Er wurde daraufhin von mehreren Sicherheitsleuten überwältigt und nach Askaban gebracht, wegen Preisgebens unserer Welt. Unglücklicher Weise ist es ihm gelungen, Mister Charlie Weasley eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, der kurze Zeit später mit mehreren Drachen das Ministerium überfallen hat, er ist zur Zeit im St. Mungos, er wurde von einem abgeschossenen Drachen geworfen und ist mehrere Meter tief gefallen."

Schnaube so verächtlich auf, wie ich kann.

„Also DAS hat das Ministerium gemacht, während gute Menschen hier ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben, um LORD VOLDEMORT zu vernichten?!"

Wie erwartet zuckt er beim Erwähnen des Namens heftig zusammen, einige Mitkämpfer kommen aus der Halle um zu sehen, warum ich so herum brülle.

Als die übrig gebliebenen Weasleys ihren Bruder entdecken, ziehen alle ihre Zauberstäbe.

Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung stelle ich mich schützend vor Percy.

„Nein, er macht nur seine Arbeit. Er wollte außerdem gerade gehen."

Percy nickt und verschwindet. Ich erkläre kurz den anderen, was mit Hagrid und Charlie passiert ist, woraufhin ein kleiner Tumult ausbricht.

Hebe beide Hände und verschaffe mir so ihr Gehör.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, auch für ihn wird es eine Anhörung geben und wenn ihr jetzt Charlie besuchen geht, fällt Kimmkorn über euch her."

Muss kurz an Nymphadora in meinen Armen denken.

Erschaffe einen Silberpanther und schicke ihn zu Heiler Manilow.

„Ich lasse Manilow hier her kommen, er wird euch dann über euren Bruder informieren, möglich, dass ich seine Dienste auch in Anspruch nehmen muss..."

Wie auf Kommando erscheint Granger neben mir und wir gehen endlich hinunter in meine Räume.

***

„Das Labor ist wirklich sehr überwältigend, Sir", sagt Granger ehrfürchtig und sieht immer wieder zu Doras bleichem Gesicht.

Habe sie auf eine Liege in meinem Labor verfrachtet, sie wird frieren, wenn sie aufwacht, es ist relativ kühl hier, da ich beabsichtige meine Körpertemperatur erheblich herabzusenken.

Ich reiche der ebenfalls frierenden Gryffindor ein Blatt mit meinen penibelst aufgeführten Anweisungen und deute auf einen Keramikkrug neben dem Mikroskop.

„Das ist der Trank der Lebenden Toten, wie sie bestimmt längst am Geruch erkannt haben, ich habe ihn ein wenig modifiziert, genauer gesagt habe ich ein paar Gramm eines Muggelnarkotikums hinzugefügt, was unter anderem der Grund ist, weshalb ich Ihre Hilfe benötige."

Ich greife in eine Schublabe des Labortisches und reiche ihr eine Spritze, die mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist.

„Wenn Nymphadora nicht spätestens in drei Tagen aufwacht, injizieren Sie mir das direkt ins Herz, haben Sie verstanden!"

Sie nickt und greift mit zittriger Hand nach der Spritze.

„Ist das das Gegenmittel? Ich meine, ist das Adrenalin?"

„Nein."

Sie sieht mich verwundert an.

„Nein? Dachte, ich soll Sie so aufwecken, wenn es nicht klappt."

Muss leise lachen.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Da drin ist reines Morphin."

„Aber Sir, eine Injektion direkt in ihr Herz würde Sie doch... oh."

Sie hat verstanden und versucht ihre Tränen zu verbergen."

„Richtig. Wenn es nicht klappt, wie Sie so schön gesagt haben, wünsche ich nicht wieder aufzuwachen."

Ziehe einen Umschlag aus der Schublade und reiche ihn ihr.

„Darin ist eine Verfügung, Kingsley, Minerva, Poppy, Bill und Flitwick haben schriftlich bestätigt, dass das alles auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin geschieht. Damit Sie hinterher keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

Sie schüttelt immer noch ihren Kopf.

„Nein, Sir, bedaure, aber das kann ich nicht tun."

Sehe sie lange und eindringlich an.

„Miss Granger. Sie haben die Erinnerung Ihrer Eltern an ihr einziges Kind gelöscht. Ausschließlich Sie sind in der Lage, das was getan werden muss zu tun. Deswegen habe ich Sie ausgesucht."

Tränen tropfen wie Tautropfen von Blättern auf ihre buschigen Haare.

„Einverstanden."

Nicke kurz.

„Schören Sie es."

Jetzt steht Entsetzen in Ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie es mir schwören."

Sie nickt zögerlich.

Ich schicke einen Silber-Bären in den Wald und bald darauf betritt Firenze das Labor durch seine eigene Tür.

Dafür, dass er sich aus dem Kampf heraus gehalten hat, wurde er wieder in seine Herde aufgenommen.

„Professor." Er neigt seinen schönen Kopf und ich ergreife seine dargebotene Hand.

„Firenze. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Es ist soweit. Würden Sie mir noch die Ehre erweisen einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu bezeugen?"

Er nickt, ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und stelle mich vor Hermine.

Wir knien beide nieder und schieben unsere rechten Ärmel hoch, ergreifen unser beider Unterarme, was Sie zunächst nur zögerlich tut.

„Er hat doch aber keinen Stab, oder?"

„Er braucht keinen. Zentauren stehen mit dem jenseits in Kontakt, er wird es manuell bezeugen."

Firenze legt seine warme Hand auf unsere Arme und ich richte meinen Zauberstab mit der linken Hand auf unsere Verbindung.

„Schwören Sie, Hermine Granger, für höchstens drei Tage an meiner Seite zu wachen und die schriftlichen Anweisungen genauestens zu befolgen?"

„Ich schwöre." Der erwartete glühend rote Strahl bricht hervor und wickelt sich um unsere Arme.

„Schwören Sie außerdem, niemanden außer Dobby hier herein zu lassen, während ich meinen Körper verlasse um jegliche Sabotage meines Unterfangens zu vermeiden."

Sie sinkt ein bißchen ein.

„Ich schwöre." Der zweite Strahl folgt.

Hole tief Luft.

„Schwören Sie, Hermine Granger, mir, Severus Snape nach drei Tagen bei Nichterwachen meiner Frau die finale Injektion zu verabreichen, die mich vollständig tötet und mir damit erlaubt auf der anderen Seite zu bleiben?"

Sie zögert diesmal keine einzige Sekunde.

„Ich schwöre!"

Der dritte Strahl bricht hervor, alle drei vereinigen sich in einen dicken goldenen als Zeichen für die Ewigkeit und das Labor glüht kurz rotgolden auf.

Sämtliche Anspannung fällt ab von mir, ich werde ganz ruhig.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals."

Sie nickt und schafft es nicht mehr, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Wie können Sie nur so gelassen sein... kurz bevor Sie... ich meine..."

„Nur deswegen, Hermine", die Verwendung Ihres Vornamens lässt sie ein paar Zentimeter wachsen.

„So oder so werde ich in spätestens drei Tagen wieder mit ihr vereint sein. Und machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen. Doras Schutz wirkt nicht, wenn ich Selbstmord begehe. Und nach magischem recht tue ich das."

Die letzte Hoffnung eines Auswegs weicht aus ihren Augen und sie nickt noch einmal.

Ich lege mich neben Nymphadora auf die Liege und lasse Hermine sich in Ruhe vorbereiten.

Sie füllt 72 Phiolen mit der ausgewiesenen Menge des Trankes, den sie mir stündlich einflößen wird, ab und kommt mit der ersten zu mir.

„Was ist das da eigentlich?"

Sie deutet auf einen magisch versiegelten Kessel, dessen blutroter Inhalt leise schimmert.

„Das ist Exsudat aus dem Stein der Weisen. Ich kann nur Nymphadoras Seele aus dem Jenseits holen. Das wird ihren Körper wiederbeleben. Hoffe ich. Ich muss noch ein paar Informationen einholen, damit es funktioniert. Machen Sie schon."

Sie setzt mir vorsichtig die erste Phiole an die Lippen und ich spüre schon nach dem ersten Schluck, dass es dunkel um mich herum wird.

Taste nach Nymphadoras Hand und lass mich treiben.

***

Review? Gg


	59. Auf dem Weg zurück

Immer an die Endorphine denken.*gg *

***

Hmchrm.

Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo ich hinsehen soll...

Anscheinend ist schmusen hier erlaubt, wenn nicht sogar erwünscht, denn James und Lily lassen sich nicht durch meine Anwesenheit stören.

Und Harry und Ginny auch nicht. Versuche zu vermeiden meinen Kopf zu drehen, denn die Geräusche, die Molly und Arthur, der seit kurzem auch hier ist, machen, zwingen meinen Kopf dazu, sich die dazugehörigen Bilder einzubilden, was nicht unbedingt spaßig ist.

Wenigstens sind alle mehr oder weniger im Halbschatten, so dass ich bei unbeabsichtigtem (!) Hinsehen nicht alles erkennen kann...

Frage mich, wo die anderen alle sind, Albus ist schon lange verschwunden, Sirius seit zwei Minuten und Remus sitzt weit entfernt auf dem Boden. Ihn sehe ich komischer Weise in aller Deutlichkeit, wundere mich immer noch über seine unversehrte Haut.

„Deine Narbe ist auch verschwunden", sagt er und steht auf. Versuche, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, er nimmt neben mir auf meiner Liege Platz.

Er klopft ein paar Mal auf die dünne Matratze.

„Das bekommen alle Anfänger."

„Ach so."

Räuspere mich nervös, dieser eindeutige Sound macht mich noch wahnsinnig.

„So geht das dauernd. Ich bin mittlerweile fest davon überzeugt, dass einem hier alle Wünsche erfüllt werden, deswegen sind sie alle so... beschäftigt..."

Bin mir sicher, dass er ein bißchen rot geworden ist.

„Und Du? Ich meine, wieso bist Du nicht...beschäftigt?"

Er betrachtet seine Füße, die ziemlich schnell wippen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es gegen den Willen der ausgesuchten Person geht, es müssen schon beide wollen."

Oh. Verstehe.

Lege ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das heißt, Du warst nie... beschäftigt, seit Du hier bist, weil ..."

„Du nicht hier warst. Ja."

Muss schlucken. Er liebt mich immer noch. Über den Tod hinaus.

„Oh Remus. Es tut mir so leid, aber Du bist nun mal nicht mehr als ein guter Freund für mich. Mein bester Freund."

Lege meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, er zögert kurz und legt schließlich seinen Arm um mich herum.

Rücke ein bißchen näher an ihn heran. Ist plötzlich kalt geworden hier drin.

Drehe meinen Kopf etwas nach links, glaube, etwas gesehen zu haben. Einen Schatten, oder?

Ja, da war wieder eine Bewegung. Elegant, fließend, vergleichbar mit dem Gehen der Vampire...

Oh Scheiße!

„Severus?!??"

Springe von der Liege und stürme in die tiefer werdende Dunkelheit.

***

„Severus warte doch!"

Sieht aus, als wolle er vor mir fliehen.

„Severus?"

Verdammt, Remus folgt mir.

Laufe plötzlich gegen etwas weiches und atme den herben Duft meines Liebsten ein. Wie sagte Remus noch, Rauch, Zedernholz und Kernseife. Hm.

Das Licht folgt mir langsam und lässt mich Severus nun genauer betrachten.

„Wieso rennst Du mir hinterher wie eine läufige Hündin? Schafft er es nicht, Dich zufrieden zu stellen?", brüllt Severus mich plötzlich an, seine kräftige Stimme hallt durch die gesamte Dunkelheit.

Er neigt seinen Kopf so weit, dass ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen kann, wegen dieser verdammten Haare.

„Du kannst nicht mal zwei Sekunden aufhören, an ihn zu denken", zischt er und klingt gleichsam wütend und verletzt.

Bin einigermaßen verwirrt.

„Severus, ich ... wie... was ist passiert... wieso bist DU hier?"

„Schon gut, ich störe nicht länger, ich war schon auf dem Rückweg, als Du mich verfolgt hast. Ich habe nur noch ein paar Schritte..."

„Nymphadora?"

Gott, Remus, unpassenderen Moment gibt's echt nicht!

Werde plötzlich heftig nach vorne gestoßen und lande in Remus´ Armen, der mich überrascht auffängt.

„Hey, was soll das. Sachte. Sachte", versucht er Severus zurecht zu weisen, doch der schnaubt nur.

„Keine Angst, ich nehme sie Dir nicht noch einmal weg, als wenn ich es nicht gewohnt wäre, mein Frauen an einen von Euch zu verlieren", blafft er zurück und ich erschrecke vor so viel Hass in seiner Stimme.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, waren wir nie verheiratet."

Super, verlagert doch eure Orgie hierher, dann sind wenigstens alle dabei...

Als Lily mich strafend ansieht fällt mir wieder ein, dass man hier Gedanken hören kann.

Wende mich wieder Severus zu, dessen Augen nun an Lily kleben.

Wieder durchfluten mich heiße Wellen der Eifersucht. In seinen Augen steht so unerträglich viel Sehnsucht.

„Er sehnt sich nach Liebe allgemein, Nymphadora, nicht unbedingt nach Lily."

Oh. Hallo Albus.

„Severus, mein Sohn. Ich nehme an, Du willst Deinen Urgroßvater sprechen?", fragt Albus und Severus nimmt sich viel Zeit bis er nickt.

Zwischendurch huschen seine Auge immer wieder zu Remus und mir, Lily und Albus.

Sieht aus, als wäre er unsicher darüber, was er will.

Albus sieht ihn traurig an.

„Nun, ich werde ihn mal holen gehen."

Diese bedrohliche Spannung ist ja kaum auszuhalten.

„Deinen Urgroßvater, Flamel?", frage ich erstaunt, nicht weniger als Remus und Lily. Doch Severus ignoriert mich.

„Du kannst also immer noch nicht zu Deinen Gefühlen stehen?"

Das war James.

Sofort verstärkt sich der Hass in Severus´ Miene, während James demonstrativ seinen Arm um Lilys schmale Taille legt.

Sehe ihn fragend an.

„Offenbar weiß er nicht so genau, ob er Dich wirklich holen soll, Tonks", fügt James hinzu, woraufhin Severus hart auflacht.

„Ich kann sie nicht zwingen."

Jetzt werde ich doch langsam wütend, wie man unschwer an meinen rot werdenden Haaren erkennen kann.

„Ja, ich will gerne zurück, Danke der Nachfrage!"

Stelle mich demonstrativ neben Severus, kurz sieht es so aus, als wolle er sich ein Stück von mir entfernen.

Nehme kurz entschlossen seine Hand und deute auf meinen Hals.

„Sev, sieh mich an, erkennst Du nicht, was ich empfinde?"

Er lässt sich dazu herab, einen winzigen Moment meinen Hals zu betrachten.

„Es gibt hier keine Narben", schaltet sich Remus wieder ein.

„Doch, sieh her!"

Deute nun auf Sevs Hals, auf dem die dreispurige Narbe allzu deutlich zu erkennen ist. Auch sein Dunkles Mal glänzt silbrig.

Sein Blick wandert nun unverholen über Remus´ und James´ völlig unversehrte Haut, fast könnte mein ein bißchen Neid in seinen schwarzen Augen erkennen.

Sein zerschundener Körper wirkt hier so fehl am platz wie Schleimpilze in einem Rosenbeet.

"Wahrscheinlich sind seine Narben sichtbar, weil er nicht wirklich tot ist", erklärt Albus.

„Severus?"

Ein unglaublich alter Mann gesellt sich zu uns und nimmt Sev liebevoll in seine Arme.

Beide gehen ein Stück zur Seite und sprechen leise miteinander.

„Keine Sorge, Kind. Er wird Dich bestimmt mitnehmen."

Nicke zuversichtlicher als ich mich fühle und drehe mich nach der Quelle der Stimme um.

Verschlucke mich heftig an meiner eigenen Spucke.

Wenn das nicht meine Schwiegermutter ist, fresse ich nen Bowtruckle.

Ihr Haar ist so schwarz wie das ihres Sohns, nur viel feiner, sie ist durchschnittlich groß und schlank, hat sehr feingliedrige Hände, von denen eine nun auf meiner Schulter liegt.

Ist mir sofort sympathisch, obwohl mir nicht gefällt, dass Severus als Kind schon von ihr verlassen wurde.

Das Gespräch neben mir erstirbt plötzlich und Severus fällt quälend langsam auf die Knie.

Sein Gesicht wird komplett von seinen Haaren verdeckt, doch man kann auch so an seinen bebenden Schultern erkennen, dass er ...weint.

Oh Mann...

Eileen geht langsam zu ihm hin und streicht ihm behutsam über den Kopf.

„Mein Junge."

Es klingt fast lächerlich, schließlich sieht sie mindestens zehn Jahre jünger aus als er. Severus lässt sie seinen Kopf an sich heran ziehen, er lehnt laut ausatmend seine Stirn an ihren Bauch.

Sie streicht ihm lächelnd durch die Haare, lässt Strähne für Strähne durch ihre Finger gleiten, Severus legt seine Arme um sie, dreht sein Gesicht weg von uns und drückt sie fest gegen sich.

Mir schießen sofort Tränen in die Augen.

Lily auch. Und Remus.

Remus zieht sich langsam zurück, während Nicolas Flamel nun zu mir kommt.

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die Du wissen solltest, ich darf doch Du sagen?"

„Hm hm."

Schlucke meine Tränen hinunter und versuche mich auf den brillanten Alchemisten zu konzentrieren.

„Das Exsudat ist meinem Elixier sehr ähnlich, also gehe ich davon aus, dass die Wirkung und Nebenwirkung ebenso verläuft."

Sein besorgter Blick macht mich ein kleines bißchen nervös.

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Du einige Zeit sehr frieren wirst, nach dem Aufwachen. Da Du von einem schwarzmagischen Fluch getötet wurdest, hat Dein Körper möglichweise einen Teil seiner Magie eingebüßt."

Okay, jetzt bin ich leicht panisch.

„Dein größtes Glück ist es, dass der der Dich getötet hat vernichtet ist, was die Wiedererweckung überhaupt erst möglich macht."

Puh. Glück gehabt.

„Der Trank, den Severus für Dich vorbereitet hat und später vollenden wird, reaktiviert die Tätigkeit Deiner Mitochondrien, dass sind die winzigen Organe, die fast jede einzelne Zelle Deines Körpers besitzt. Sie arbeiten zum Teil noch über den Tod hinaus, da sie nicht unbedingt Sauerstoff zum überleben brauchen. Vielleicht hast Du schon einmal gehört, dass Haare und Fingernägel noch bis zu einem Monat nach dem Sterben weiterwachsen."

„Ja, hab ich mal gehört. Mein Vater liebt Muggel-Gerichtsmedizinerserien..."

Uärgh.

„Gut. Das grenzt die Zeit der möglichen Reaktivierung eines menschlichen Körpers natürlich ein, auf eben ungefähr einen Monat. Danach ist auch der Verwesungsprozess so weit fortgeschritten, dass man es schon von weitem sehen könnte, dass jemand wieder belebt wurde-"

„Gut, danke, ich verzichte auf Details."

„Eine weitere Nebenwirkung könnte sein, dass Du nicht mehr auf Dementoren reagierst."

Sehe überrascht auf.

„Immerhin hat Deine Seele schon einmal ihren Körper verlassen. Es kann aber auch sein, dass Du viel extremer auf sie reagierst, ich kann es Dir nicht genau sagen, es gibt immerhin keinen vergleichbaren Fall."

„Schon gut, ich nehme nicht an, dass ich demnächst viele treffen werde."

Er nimmt mich kurz in den Arm.

„Versprich mir, dass Du gut auf ihn aufpasst. Es wird Zeit, dass der Junge glücklich wird. Ihr solltet weg gehen, zumindest für eine kurze Weile. Bis ihr euch beide erholt habt. Geh es langsam an, Dein Zustand wird vergleichbar mit einem Muggel nach einer radikalen Chemotherapie sein. Deine Seele muss sich erst wieder an die Welt gewöhnen. Immerhin hatte sie schon mit dem Thema abgeschlossen."

„Ist gut. Werde einen Gang runter schalten."

„Eine Hürde gibt es allerdings noch. Die Herrscher des Jenseits erlauben nicht jedem, ihr Reich zu verlassen. Alle paar Jahrhunderte ist es nur einer Person gestattet. Diese muss laut und deutlich verkünden, dass sie hier bleiben möchte. Und Du musst begründen, warum Du es nicht willst. Sprecht einfach, sie hören euch schon."

Okay.

„Harry?"

Natürlich war er dazu bestimmt zurück zu kehren. Nach wenigen Minuten zeichnet sich seine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit ab, er sieht kurz zu Severus und seiner Mutter, dann zu mir.

„Tonks?"

Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass der Blitz auf seiner Stirn verschwunden ist.

„Harry, Severus hat einen Weg gefunden, Dich zurück zu holen, wenn Du willst."

Er sieht ein bißchen erschrocken aus, sein Blick wandert an seinem sehnigen Körper hinunter.

„Äh, Tonks, ich bin explodiert..."

Hm. Sehe Flamel fragend an.

„Das spielt keine Rolle, der Auserwählte darf seine Gestal von hier mitnehmen."

Klar. Was sonst. Der Auserwählte natürlich darf das..

Harry tritt verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere, sieht immer wieder über seine Schulter, zu Ginny nehme ich an.

„Was passiert, wenn ich nicht will? Verschiebt sich dann das Universum, oder so?"

„Nein", lacht Albus, der sich wieder an unserem Gespräch beteiligt, „ soo wichtig bist Du nun auch nicht, Harry. Jemand anderes darf die Gelegenheit nutzen, sofern sein Körper noch intakt ist."

Harrys grüne Augen beginnen zu leuchten.

„Aber Tonks, Du kannst statt mir gehen! Oder nicht?"

Falle dem selbstlosesten Auserwählten der Welt um den Hals.

„Wenn Du verzichtest, ja. Bist Du Dir sicher? Hermine und Ron würden sich bestimmt freuen..."

Er sieht seine Eltern, Ginny, Sirius, der sich zu den Weasleys gesellt hat und Albus nacheinander an.

„Nein Tonks. Ich will hier bleiben. Alles was ich je wollte ist hier. Meine Familie, die ich dort nie hatte, meine große Liebe. Mein Vorbild, sogar die blöde Narbe die immer alle angeglotzt haben, ist weg. Und ich vermute mal, ich könnte keinen Schritt mehr ohne Kimmkorn an meinem Hintern machen. Nein, vielen Dank, das brauch ich wirklich nicht. Und Hermine und Ron haben einander, wenn sie es endlich schnallen."

Muss lachen. „Ja, haben lange genug versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren..."

Harry holt tief Luft.

„Ich Harry James Potter verkünde hiermit feierlich, dass ich auf eine Rückkehr verzichten werde, ich gebe dieses Geschenk weiter an Nymphadora Tonks...Nymphadora Snape, pardon, damit sie den Retter der magischen Welt dazu bringt, öfter zu lachen und viele, wahrscheinlich ziemlich hakenasige Babys mit ihm bekommen kann."

Knuffe ihn in die Seite, doch es scheint zu funktionieren, der dunkle Boden öffnet sich, als würden wir auf einem Dachfenster stehen, dessen Jalousie zurückfährt und ich erkenne Severus und mich nebeneinander in seinem Labor. Und Dobby, der eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee an ... Hermine? weiter gibt.

„Äh, Severus, wieso liegt neben Hermine eine Spritze griffbereit?"

Severus löst sich von seiner Mutter und kommt zu mir.

„Da ist Gift drin, oder?", fragt Lily leise und mein Herz stolpert. Sofern es überhaupt schlägt...

„Gift? Wieso..."

Severus sieht verlegen zu mir und Remus, der nun wieder näher kommt.

„Er wollte hier bleiben, falls es nicht klappt."

Bin sprachlos.

„Severus. Das ist töricht, das bin ich nicht wert, denk doch mal daran, was Du der Welt noch für Dienste leisten könntest. Du findest bestimmt Heilmittel gegen Krebs oder so, wenn man Dich nicht ständig zu irgendwelchen Größenwahnsinnigen ruft, das kannst Du doch nicht wegwerfen, nur wegen einer Person!"

Er wirkt zorniger.

„Nicht wegen einer PERSON, wegen Dir, Dora. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich jeden Moment mit Dir genieße! Ich bin es so leid, immer allein zu sein, ich werde nie jeder Zeit besonders angenehm sein, aber Du hast es bisher ganz gut hingekriegt, dass ich meinen Jähzorn unter Kontrolle habe. Selbst den Schülern ist es aufgefallen, dass ich ..." er verzieht angeekelt sein Gesicht, „...netter bin, wenn Du bei mir bist. Es brauchte anscheinend eine Frau, die so ziemlich das Gegenteil meines Charakters ist, um mich derart zu fesseln. Ich kann mir ein Leben dort ohne Dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Und denk ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wie albern das klingt."

„Wenn Du so empfindest, warum warst Du vorhin dann so sauer?"

Jetzt wird er wieder verlegen.

„Um Deine eigenen Worte zu benutzen, versuche kurz die Situation aus meiner Sicht zu betrachten."

Oh. Okay. Ups.

„Du kommst wer weiß wie hierher und siehst mich zusammen mit Remus nackt auf einer Liege, von diversen Liebespaaren umgeben."

Er nickt und ich muss lächeln über solche Teenagereifersucht.

„Sie gehört Dir, Severus. Sie wollte mich nicht, auch nicht bevor Sie auch nur hätte ahnen können, dass Du hier auftauchst", schaltet sich Remus nun ein.

Severus nickt und öffnet seine Arme ein wenig. Ich überlege nicht lange und schmeiß mich ihm an den Hals, so stürmisch, dass er ein paar Schritte rückwärts taumelt.

Er drückt mich so fest an sich, dass ich ersticken würde, wenn ich nicht schon tot wäre.

Spüre seine Lippen an meiner Stirn.

„Lass uns endlich nach Hause gehen."

Nicke nur. Hab keine Kraft zu sprechen, muss mich so doll an ihm fest halten.

Er lässt mich wenig los und ich hole tief Luft.

„Ich, Nymphadora Tonks...Snape bitte feierlich darum, nach Hause zurück kehren zu dürfen, damit ich das tun kann, was Harry schon gesagt hat."

Muss grinsen. DIE wissen es längst, anscheinen hören DIE immer zu, denn ich sehe meinen vertrauten silbernen Octopus auf mich zu schweben.

Oh, das geht aber schnell. Schaffe es gerade noch, den anderen zuzuwinken, bis ich komplett in silbernen Rauch eingehüllt bin und durch den Glasboden nach unten zu meinem Körper schwebe, in den ich nun eintauche.

Aah. Gut. Viel besser so. Neben mir landet Severus wie ein Geist in seinem Körper und öffnet seine Augen, woraufhin Hermine vor Schreck die Spritze fallen lässt, die sie gerade in der Hand hält.

Severus steht auf und widmet sich einem kleinen kessel, dem er noch irgendwas ekliges hinzufügt, während die sehr erschöpfte Hermine sich neben mir zusammenrollt.

"Ich habe zwei Stunden länger gewartet, das war nicht gerade angenehm, wegen des Schwurs..."

Severus sieht kurz auf und schenkt Hermine einen überaus dankbaren Blick.

"Sie sollten gehen, Weasley sind die drei Tage ohne Sie bestimmt wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen."

DREI TAGE??

Memo: Zeit spielt im Jenseits keine Rolle...

***

Muss gestehen, dass Flennen während des schreibens nicht gerade den Prozess an sich beschleunigt...bin furchtbar rührselig was Familienkram angeht gg

gute nacht, ist 1:35. bussi


	60. Lacht doch mal, WIR haben gewonnen!

Hi, also erst mal, Schneewittchen, Dein Review sieht für mich so aus: Das schlimmste ist, dass Du Dir so viel Mühe gibst- das wars. Also noch schlimmer als kein Review ist n halbes *vorneugierplatz*

Kannst Du mir nicht irgend eine Möglichkeit geben, Dich zu erreichen? Werde bestimmt nicht nerven..gg oder melde dich doch einfach hier an, musst ja nix preisgeben, aber dann kann ich dir Nachrichten schicken!!gg

hab jetzt auch ne eigene homepage, weshalb ich das schreiben ein bissi vernachlässigt hab...gg

werde übrigens demnächst die story beenden...nein, keine panik! Schreibe sofort die Fortsetzung, denke, die PostWarZeit verdient n eigenen Titel, da das ja nun gar nix mehr mit den Büchern zu tun hat und außerdem werde ich dann wohl das hurt aus dem genre entfernen...und horror einfügen...*evilgrin*

außerdem macht sich´s gut, wenn in meinem Profil steht...has written **2** stories...gg okay, über lege noch den Titel für die Fortsetzung, ihr dürft gerne Vorschläge machen..?

***

„Professor Snape, Sir sollte eine Pause machen. Wie lange hat er jetzt schon nicht mehr geschlafen? Dobby weiß, dass er sich mit Tränken wach hält, das ist nicht gut...nicht gut... jeder muss schlafen, jeder, auch der beste Mann!"

Muss dermaßen grinsen, dass man es bestimmt auf meinem fahlen Gesicht sehen kann. Onkel Dobby macht sich Sorgen um Sev, wie niedlich. Nach allem, was er bisher ertragen hat, macht Dob sich ausgerechnet Sorgen darum, dass er zu wenig Schlaf bekommt.

Severus hantiert jetzt schon seit ich schätze mal zwei Tagen an meinem Körper rum, zumindest glaube ich, dass es zwei Tage sind, wobei, wenn ich mir die dunklen Ringe unter seinen mittlerweile trüben Augen ansehe, könnte es sich auch um zwei Wochen handeln...

Er zaubert in regelmäßigen Abständen von dem exsudat-gestützten Trank in meine Zellkerne, wie er mir erklärt hat, aber ich hatte nicht ganz erwartet, dass er das mit offenbar jeder einzelnen tun mus... Nein, ganz so schlimm ist es nicht... Nur in jede einzelne Zellgruppe extra, weil jede Art von Gewebe eine andere Zutat beansprucht.

Wieder spielt das Blut der Einhörner eine große Rolle. Dabei fällt mir ein, ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie er da rangekommen ist... Einhörner mögen Männer nicht gerade... Nun, werde ihn das als erstes fragen, wenn ich aufstehe. Naja, zuerst werd ich ihn wohl abknutschen.

Oder abfummeln... Hihi, das kitzelt...

Er tippt mich mit seinem Zauberstab in die Seite, direkt auf dem Hüftknochen, sind wohl sie blutbildenden Zellen dran...

Autsch, das war etwas zu doll, Meister!

Oh.

Kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so froh gewesen zu sein, Piekser zu spüren!

Es funktioniert! Ich ... spüre wieder!

Aber ich sehe ihn immer noch durch einen leichten Silberschleier, aus meiner Seite ragen die Tentakeln meines Octopus, sein riesiger Kopf schaut ein Stück aus meinem Brustkorb raus. Nach jedem Schritt, denn Severus ausführt, taucht er ein bißchen tiefer in mich ein.

Bin gespannt, ob er mir jetzt erhalten bleibt, oder ob ich wieder den Wolf beschwöre, ging mir schon ans Herz, dass Remus mich immer noch liebt, obwohl ich...

Oh.

Hi.

Severus hat sich neben mich auf die Liege gesetzt, tief zu mir runtergebeugt, seine Arme rechts und links meiner Schultern abgestützt und betrachtet mich genau.

Wartet wohl auf eine Reaktion. Immerhin, der Octopus ist jetzt verschwunden. Oh Mann, komm doch mal näher ran, jetzt wird' s aber kalt hier!

Aber immerhin scheinen meine Kaumuskeln zu funktionieren, ich klappere unerträglich laut mit den Zähnen.

Severus ist herzhaft zusammengezuckt, als ich damit angefangen habe. Kein Wunder, seine Nase hat fast meine berührt, so genau hat er mich untersucht.

Nett, das erste Geräusch, dass ich von mir gebe, klingt genauso nervig, wie ein Parkinsonkranker Kastagniettenschüttler ...

Streiche seine mich kitzelnde Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht und öffne endlich ... endlich ...von Millionen Fackeln geblendet meine Augen ein paar winzige Millimeter.

„Lumos minima!"

„Danke, viel besser!"

Merlin, meine Stimme klingt schrecklich. Wie Fingernägel die übers Holz kratzen.

Er schiebt seine Arme unter mich und hebt mich hoch.

Ich zittere so stark, dass er zu vibrieren scheint, trotz seines dicken Reiseumhangs, den er um mich gewickelt übrigens betörend nach ihm. Kommen endlich in sein Schlafgemach, doch er geht durch und bringt mich ins Wohnzimmer, setzt mich auf den Sessel und schiebt ihn und mich ganz nah an den Kamin ran.

Schließlich lässt er sich erschöpft an der Armlehne heruntergleiten und setzt sich auf den Boden vor mich.

Sein stumpfes Haar verdeckt seine Mimik, ich versuche, es ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, aber meine Muskeln gehorchen mir noch nicht so richtig und ich stupse ihm mit dem Mittelfinger fest ins Auge.

Gut, dass er sie geschlossen hatte...

„´tschuldige."

Er legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sieht mich an, das linke Auge übertrieben fest zugekniffen.

Muss grinsen.

Er blinzelt ein paar mal versuchsweise, als müsste er überprüfen, ob sein Augenlid noch funktioniert.

Und lächelt.

Ein lächelnder Snape. Wer hätte das gedacht...

Er sieht so gut aus, wenn er lächelt...Selbst aus dieser Perspektive.

Also, ich meine richtig lächelt! Nicht hämisch, spöttisch, hinterlistig oder voller Hohn, nein, ein ganz simples, aufrichtiges Lächeln!

So wie das jetzt. Ich beuge mich ein wenig vor und lege meine eiskalten Hände an seine Wangen, drücke ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Stirn und bleib einen Moment in dieser Position.

Er hat längst die Augen wieder geschlossen und seine Arme um meinen Nacken gelegt, versucht allerdings, mich nicht zu weit runter zu ziehen, er ist wirklich vorsichtig.

„Professor Snape?"

Freddie?

Severus steht wie ein alter Mann ächzend auf und öffnet manuell die Tür.

Freddie setzt zum sprechen an, während er eintritt, doch er wird unsanft von meiner Mutter überholt, die sich laut aufschluchzend auf mich stürzt.

„Glückwunsch, Professor, ich glaube es ist überflüssig, zu erwähnen, was für ein Wunder Sie da vollbracht haben", flüstert Freddie ehrfürchtig und sieht gebannt auf Severus´ Hände, erwarte fast, dass ein heiligenscheinartiges Leuchten aus ihnen heraustritt.

Mein Vater nimmt Mom an den Schultern und hilft ihr, sich aufzurichten, sie ist völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Auch er sieht aus, als könnte er ne Mütze voll Schlaf vertragen.

„Es gibt bestimmt nichts schlimmeres für Eltern, als ihr Kind sterben sehen zu müssen", murmelt Minerva, die nun auch hier ist.

Sie wirkt ungefähr um dreihundert Jahre gealtert, nur Kreacher hat mehr Falten um die Augen, als sie.

"Wow Leute, ihr seht alle genauso aus, wie ich mich fühle, was zum Geier ist los, hallo? WIR haben gewonnen!!! Will nicht wissen, wie ihr aussehen würdet, wenn wir..." der Rest bleibt mir im Hals stecken, mir fallen plötzlich alle Opfer ein.

"oh Gott, entschuldigt! Das wollte ich nicht... ich wollte nicht soo klingen..."

"Ihr Gehirn kann die Impulse noch nicht richtig dosieren, das muss sich erst alles wieder einspielen. Flamel hat uns vor gewarnt...", nimmt Severus mich in Schutz, nicht ohne mich wie ein dummes Gör fühlen zu lassen.

"Flamel? Du hast Deinen Urgroßvater getroffen? Mit ihm geredet?", fragt Minerva und Tränen rinnen ihre faltigen Wangen hinunter.

"Hast Du auch... mit Albus..." ihre Stimme bricht.

"Ich nicht, aber sie."

"Alle waren da, es war unglaublich. Und alle waren gesund... ich meine, Remus hatte keine Kratzer, Sirius sah direkt gebräunt aus, im Gegensatz zu seiner Askaban-Blackhaus-Blässe..." muss albern kichern bei der Vorstellung, Sirius hätte im Jenseits auf ner Sonnenbank gelegen...

"Hast Du Harry gesehen... und die Weasleys?" quiekt Hermine nun, die gefolgt von Ron gerade dazustößt.

"Ja. Er ist sehr glücklich dort."

Breche unvermittelt in Tränen aus, was die anderen ziemlich bestürzt, hab ich doch vor einer Sekunde noch albern gekichert.

"Er hat jetzt alle, die er brauchte", erklärt Severus für mich weiter und Hermine heult laut an Rons Schulter auf.

"Ähm, verzeiht, ich würde sie jetzt gerne untersuchen, wenn ich darf, ich muss zurück. Wir brauchen jeden Mann im Mungos...und jede Frau", fügt Freddie noch schnell hinzu, weil Poppy ihn bißchen strafend angesehen hat. "Es hat einige Anschläge gegeben von übrigen Todessern, die nicht glauben, dass Er vernichtet ist, und denken, sie müssten sich eine Art Boshaftigkeitspolster schaffen, um bei einer erneuten Rückkehr nicht wieder bestraft zu werde, wegen Inaktivität..."

Severus sieht Freddie nachdenklich an.

"Ich werde eine Art Botschaft über das Mal schicken, die Sein Ende verdeutlicht. Dann haben wir nur noch Racheakte zu erwarten."

Er dreht sich um und sieht mich liebevoll an. "Denk fest an mich, wenn Du mich brauchen solltest. Du solltest vorerst nicht zaubern, Dora. Ich werde es legilimentorisch merken."

Nicke, er nickt zurück, den anderen zu und verschwindet in sein Labor.

Kaum fällt die Schlafzimmertür ins Schloss, fallen alle über mich her, als hätte Snapes Anwesenheit ihnen verboten, mich zu berühren.

Werde halb erdrückt von diversen Armen, Händen, Küssen.

"Wie geht es den anderen ... unseren Leuten?"

"Kingsley kümmert sich um Rodolphus, Narzissa und Draco, Bill, Fleur und Luna um die Kobolde, ja, Luna. Sie mögen sie, anscheinen wegen ihrer...Einzigartigkeit. Scheinen außergewöhnliche Menschen zu bevorzugen, diese Kobolde."

Muss wieder grinsen.

"Was heißt, er kümmert sich um Rodolphus und die anderen?"

"Sie haben sich sofort gestellt und Kingsley hat sie vorerst sicherheitshalber festgenommen. Wir wissen noch nicht, was mit ihnen passiert. Nein, sie sind nicht in Askaban, Kingsley hat sie in die Unsäglichen- Abteilung gebracht, dort droht ihnen keine Gefahr, weder von der einen noch der anderen Seite."

Minerva seufzt verzweifelt.

"Scrimgeour versucht, alles so aussehen zu lassen, als wäre es sein eigener Kampf gewesen, dabei hat sich das Ministerium strikt geweigert, Unterstützung zu schicken, sie haben weder Hagrid noch Charlie Weasley ernst genommen, haben ihnen einfach nicht geglaubt, dass Er-dess... Riddle", sie spuckt diesen Namen förmlich aus, "einfach so eine Schule angreifen würde."

"Ich hab das von den beiden gehört, wie geht es Charlie?", frage ich Freddie, der die ganze Zeit schon versucht, mich mit seinem Zauberstab zu durchleuchten.

"Er ist noch bewusstlos, wird es aber schaffen. Prof. Snape hat mir einen Trank gegeben, der ihm sicher helfen wird. Ich vertraue seinen Tränken, warum, kann ich selber nicht erklären...", murmelt er und lächelt verschmitzt.

Um mich herum bricht schallendes Gelächter aus. Tut gut, alle so zu sehen. Zeit, dass endlich mehr gelacht wird.

***

Snape.

"Kein Kommentar!"

"Aber Professor, ist es wahr, dass SIE die Welt gerettet haben?"

"Stimmt es, dass Sie ein Todesser sind?"

"Es geht das Gerücht um, Sie könnten Tote zum Leben erwecken!"

Wieso habe ich keinen Vielsafttrank benutzt. Diese verdammten Geier!

Muss dringend in eine Apotheke in der Nokturngasse, sind außergewöhnlich viele Spitzel hier. Im Moment vermutet man an jeder dunklen Ecke einen Augenzeugen und / oder ehemaligen Anhänger, der sich gerne der Presse mitteilen würde.

Der Apotheker hat bedauerlicher Weise eine großzügige Appariersperre und eine für Magie um sein Haus gelegt, es gibt hier jede verbotene, schwarzmagische Zutat, die man sich erträumen kann. Was der Grund meines Besuchs ist. Ich benötige ein bißchen Serpensis magica- Gift. Für das Mal. Meine Vorräte sind unglücklicher Weise verdorben, sie müssen täglich neu konserviert werden, und da ich nicht da war... hoffentlich hat er noch etwas davon.

Ich trete ein und sofort herrscht eine bedrückende Stille. Als hätte jemand den Ton ausgeschaltet.

"Herr!"

Er verneigt sich tief, drückt seine fettige Nase dabei auf die gläserne Theke, die ein paar besondere Schätze ausstellt und versucht ich von unten heraus anzusehen.

"Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie das in Zukunft lassen würden, Mister Wallace."

Er richtet sich zögernd auf, sieht aber ungeheuer erleichtert aus. Er handelt zwar mit alle möglichen Verbotenem, doch ein Anhänger war er nie. Nur Geschäftsmann.

"Womit kann ich Ihnen heute helfen?"

"Ich bräuchte einige Unzen Serpensis magica- Gift. Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas von dem, was ich Ihnen vor einiger Zeit zukommen ließ?"

Er sieht beunruhigt aus.

"Herr, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ein Wissenschaftler aus Asien hat mir vor kurzem alles abgekauft, er hat das dreifache bezahlt! Er sagt, er versucht Sklavenmale zu brechen, die irgendwelche Khmer oder so ihren Leuten auferlegt haben. Es scheint sich um die gleiche Art zu handeln, wie... Sein Zeichen."

Seine Augen huschen ängstlich über meinen linken Unterarm.

"Verstehe. Schon gut. Ich bin quasi selbst Schuld, dass meine Vorräte verdorben sind. Ich werde schon zurecht kommen. Danke."

Drehe mich um und greife nach der Türklinke, als er allen ernstes über die Theke springt und mich aufhält.

"Sir, er gab mir eine Imäladresse, er hat mich gebeten, sie an fähige Leute weiter zu vermitteln, die ebenfalls Interesse am brechen solcher Male haben. Hier."

Er gibt mir einen Zettel, auf dem ein einziger Satz steht.

"Danke", sage ich skeptisch und stecke den Zettel ein. Da Patroni eine Entdeckung von Dumbledore waren, sind Silbernachrichten in anderen Ländern nicht bekannt. Email. Hatte gehofft, von diesem Internetgetue verschont bleiben zu können. Vielleicht mag sie es ja. Sollte mich allerdings um einen unzerstörbaren Computer bemühen.

***

Hi nochmal, weiter geht´s morgen, dies ist die Frühschichtwoche.

Bissi kurz wieder, ich weiß, aber werde es morgen gut machen, Danke für eure Geduld mit mir. Chr-istina.


	61. Die Rückkehr des Unnennbaren

„Wo bleibt er nur?"

„Tonks, er kommt schon, jetzt mach Dir doch keine Sorgen!"

Mama Hermine kümmert sich rührend um mich, seit Severus weg ist.

„Aber, was wenn er angegriffen wurde? Es rennen bestimmt ein paar Irre herum, die IHN rächen wollen! Die sind nicht gerade für Nachsicht bekannt..."

Sie packt die vierte Decke auf meine Beine und lässt das Feuer stärker aufflammen. Zittere immer noch stark, Freddie hat mir außerdem mitgeteilt, als er mich endlich allein untersucht hat, dass mein Körper sich quasi erneuert. Soll heißen, alle sich schnell teilenden Zellen werden komplett abgestoßen und nach und nach durch neue ersetzt.

Schleimhautzellen, Haare, Blutzellen... versucht gerade Albus´ ehemaliges Appartement steril her zu richten, um mich später dort zu isolieren. Nur mich, ohne Keime. Er ist fast verzweifelt, als ein Analysezauber ihm aufgezeigt hat, wie viele Pilze, Sporen, Bakterien und sonstiges Kleinstgetiers in diesem alten Kasten wohnt.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es einfacher, mich in einer speziellen Muggelklinik unterzubringen, aber das muss er erst mit Severus besprechen, wegen der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.

Inzwischen verbringe ich die Zeit hier mit Hermine und Ron und Dobby und unglaublich vielen Vitamin-und magiearmen Stärkungstränken. Die natürlich zum Kotzen gut schmecken.

Er ist auch der Meinung, mich so weit möglich von Magie zu separieren, damit die Kraft der Tränke und die meines Patronus ergo meiner Seele ihre volle Wirkung entfalten kann.

Die Tür kracht hart an die Wand und etwas Schwarzes stürmt an uns vorbei, Hermine und Ron haben beide ihre Köpfe eingezogen, als erwarten sie die Strafarbeit ihres Lebens. Severus bleibt mitten im Zimmer stehen, sieht bis aufs äußerste wütend zur Tür und blafft über unsere Köpfe drüber.

„Wagen Sie ja nicht, sie aufzuregen!"

Versuche über die wuchtige Lehne meines Sessels hinweg zu erkennen, mit wem er spricht, sehe aber nur eine löwenartige Mähne.

Klonk. Klonk.

Dieses vertraute Geräusch verursacht tiefe Gänsehaut, obwohl es von einem Stock statt einem Holzbein kommt.

„Miss Tonks, darf ich Ihnen die besten Wünsche der Belegschaft aussprechen, ich..."

„Mrs Snape."

Er hört auf zu faseln und sieht mich erstaunt an.

„Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr Miss Tonks", erkläre ich dem Minister, der nun vor mir steht.

„Sie verzeihen, ich erinnere mich nicht, Sie getraut zu haben, MISS Tonks."

Das Leder des Sessels quietscht, Severus hat seine Finger über meinem Kopf in die Lehne gekrallt.

„Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie an unserer Seite kämpfen gesehen zu haben, also was soll´s."

Lächle ihn gutmütig an, während Ron sich auf den Handrücken beißt. Scrimgeours Augen huschen kurz zu den beiden Gryffindors auf Snapes Sofa und er lächelt zurück.

Nun sieht er kurz hoch zu Severus, doch der starrt ihn gekonnt nieder, selbst sein undeutliches Spiegelbild im Fenster einer Vitrine lässt einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Rufus räuspert sich.

„Ich bedaure, dass die... Stimmung zwischen uns so verkommen ist, Professor. Nichts desto trotz muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass es mit Ihnen einiges zu klären gibt."

Hermine sieht nich erstaunt an, noch ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

„Da stehen einige Anklagen gegen Sie aus. Professor."

„Anklagen?", fragt Hermine aufspringend, Ron zieht sie schnell wieder runter.

„Sie wissen schon, dass mein MANN auch IHNEN Ihren Arsch gerettet hat?"

Er schüttelt energisch den Kopf, sein Haar bewegt sich keinen Millimeter, scheint erstarrt, genau wie Snapes Gesicht.

„Es schlagen mehrfache Morde, Folterungen, Nötigungen, Betrug, Vergewaltigungen, Erpressungen und Entführungen zu Buche, die Professor Snape angeblich in Seinem Auftrag ausgeführt hat. Dagegen steht eine... Hinrichtung im Kampf. Das eine wiegt das andere keineswegs auf."

Ich geb Dir gleich angeblich.

„Das EINE war der mächtigste Tyrann, den die Welt je gesehen hat, Sie Korinthenkacker! Wenn Severus nicht das Vertrauen des Lords durch..."

„Des Lords?", faucht Rufus mich plötzlich an und ich weiche automatisch ein bisschen zurück.

„Sie nennen Ihn also auch Lord?"

Er stürzt nach vorne, will nach meinem linken Ärmel greifen, stöhnt aber schmerzhaft auf, weil Severus seinen schwarzen Stab in seinen Hals bohrt.

Er geht langsam um meinen Sessel herum, drückt seinen Stab immer fester auf Rufus´ Kehle, der weicht Schritt für Schritt zurück und plumpst schließlich neben Ron aufs Sofa.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt!" sagt er so leise und drohend, dass sich mir die Nackenhaare aufrichten. Bin mir sicher, dass es Scrimgeour genauso geht, doch bei diesen Haaren kann man das nun wirklich nicht erkennen.

Er greift langsam in seine Umhangtasche, zieht einen Armreifen heraus und will ihn Severus um den Arm legen, doch dessen kampfeslustiger Anblick lässt ihn zögern.

„Würden Sie ihrem Kampfhund erklären, was das ist, Miss T... Misse... Nymphadora", murmelt er und hält den Reif so, dass ich ihn genauer sehen kann.

Muss empört auflachen.

„Das ist nicht Ihr ernst, Minis...Miste...Rufus", lache ich, denn das kann er unmöglich ernst meinen. Scherzkeks.

Da sonst niemand lacht, höre ich bald auf und starre Rufus ungläubig an.

„Das ist Ihr ernst!"

Er nickt einfach und nähert sich wieder Snapes Arm.

Dieser sieht mich fragend an.

„Er stellt Dich unter Hausarrest. Das ist ein Messingreif, der mit einem Amulett verbunden ist, was über dem Schloss angebracht wird. Du kannst das Haus nicht verlassen, wenn er es nicht gestattet."

Gott, wenn eines Tages einmal jemand mit den Augen töten kann, dann Snape.

Er lässt sich widerstandslos den Reif umlegen, der funkelt, als er sich schließt und das dazugehörige Amulett schwebt aus Rufus´ Tasche und wartet an der Tür auf ihn.

Rufus steht auf, das kann er jetzt, denn Snape steht wieder hinter mit, nickt den beiden Schülern zu und geht hinaus, gefolgt von seinem Amulett.

Er bleibt noch kurz im Türrahmen stehen, und richtet das Wort an Snape.

„Denken Sie nicht, ich wüsste nicht zu schätzen, dass Sie Ihn vernichtet haben. Aber Mord ist Mord. Ich glaube sogar die Muggel streiten darum, ob es Dinge gibt, die einen Mord rechtfertigen und nennen es Todesstrafe. Wir wollen doch nicht zurück zu denen ins Mittelalter, nicht wahr?"

Hoffentlich erwartet er keine Antwort, denn wir alle sind sprachlos.

„Es ist natürlich viel fortschrittlicher, Verbrechern die Seele aussaugen..."

Plötzlich fliegt eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey laut klirrend an die Tür, kaum dass Rufus verschwunden ist, mehrere Flaschen Wein, ein paar Bücher, ein Beistelltischchen und diverse kleine Glasgefäße folgen.

Hermine hat sich hinter Ron geduckt, oder Ron hinter sie, so genau kann ich das nicht sagen, beide schützen sich gegenseitig vor dem herumspritzenden Glas.

Ich stehe mühselig auf und versuche Snape anzusehen, sein wildes Haar verbirgt allerdings einen Großteil seines Gesichts, das wütende Flackern seiner Augen dringt aber durch die Haare bis zu mir durch.

„Sev, sie werden eine Untersuchung machen, jeder wird für Dich aussagen, die werden sich entschuldigen müssen, Du, Hagrid, Charlie und ich werden frei gesprochen, alles wird gut."

Lege meine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Arm, er zittert vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Eine Woche."

„Hm?"

„Ich gebe Ihnen eine Woche. Dann werde ich mir notfalls den Arm abschneiden, um das Ding loszuwerden."

„Ach komm schon, so fürchterlich siehst Du damit nicht aus. Ganz schick eigentlich...", versuche ich ihn aufzumuntern, funktioniert aber nicht besonders.

"Du verstehst nicht, Tonks", blafft er nun mich an, und schon wieder hasse ich meinen Nachnamen, „...Lieber verstümmel ich mich, als mich noch einmal der Gnade eines anderen Zauberers auszuliefern!"

Er wirbelt herum und stürmt hinaus, also aus seiner Wohnung, weiter als bis zum Foyer wird er nicht kommen...

„Was bei Salazar glaubst Du eigentlich, was Du da tust?!?!?", brüllt mich nun die herein rauschende Poppy an, hinter ihr lugt vorsichtig Freddie ins Chaos.

Herrscht anscheinend Tag der offenen Tür hier heute...

Hermine fängt an mit Rons Hilfe die Sauerei zu beseitigen, während Freddie mich noch einmal mit Profiblick untersucht.

Werde von mehreren Armen dazu genötigt, mich wieder hinzusetzen und Poppy packt mich wieder warm ein.

„Schon gut, es geht mir besser..."

„Nein, Nymphadora, das ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, Du hast keine Ahnung, was noch auf Dich zu kommt. Ich habe mich erkundigt, in einer Fachklinik für Knochenmarkstranplantation. Heiler Manilow sagte, Deine Symptome werden so ähnlich sein, wie bei einer Abstoßung."

Klingt nicht erfreulich...

„Also direkt gesagt, wirst Du Deine Immunabwehr, Deine Haare und Deine Schleimhäute einbüßen, für ungefähr zwei Wochen, bis sich alles wieder neu gebildet hat."

„Meine Schleimhäute? Heißt das ich kriege offene Wunden im Mund?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und ich seufze erleichtert auf.

„Keine Wunden IM Mund. Dein Mund wird eine einzige Wunde sein. Und Dein Darm. Und Dein Uterus und Deine Vag.."

„Schon gut schon gut. Hab verstanden", unterbreche ich sie mit Seitenblick auf den knallrot gewordenen Ron.

„Werde mein Innerstes renovieren. Kapiert. Und keine Magie?"

„Nein, Professor Snape hat schon einige Sachen für Sie vorbereitet, deren Wirkung ohne Magie potent genug ist, um die Schmerzen zu lindern."

„Schmerzen?"

Freddie sieht mich väterlich an.

„Haben Sie sich schon einmal auf die Zunge, oder auf die Innenseite der Backen gebissen?"

„Hmpf."

Klar hab ich das... Hallo, ich bin´s.

„Dann wissen Sie ja, wie weh das tut. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie essen gleichzeitig Zitronen. Das kommt ungefähr hin."

Oh Super. Noch mehr Wiedergeburten für mich, bitte.

Ein paar Minuten später sind alle verschwunden, Dobby wurde beauftragt, auf mcih aufzupassen und ich döse langsam ein.

Draußen hört man sich nähernde Schritte, endlich, Severus. Wird auch Zeit! Ich sollte so schnell wie möglich in dieses sterile Zimmer kommen, bevor meine Abwehr streikt.

Die Tür öffnet sich leise und ich muss lächeln, wie vorsichtig der Herr doch die Tür aufmachen kann.

er streichelt mir ganz sanft übers Haar, drückt mir einen Kuß auf den Scheitel und massiert meine Schultern.

"Hmm. Nicht aufhören, niemals!", schaffe ich zu flüstern, er antwortet nicht, aber ich kann sein Lächeln förmlich riechen.

Seine Hände wandern ein bisschen tiefer, unter die vielen Schichten, die mich bedecken und er umschließt meinen Busen.

Vorsichtig, guter Mann, wenn DU weiter machst, gibt´s kein zurück mehr und eigentlich sollte ich wirklich nicht...Ja, da ist auch gut.

Er hat eine Hand zwischen meine Schenkel geschoben, die ich gerne etwas öffne, um ihm leichteren Zugang zu gewähren, ich greife hoch in sein Haar und ziehe seinen Kopf zu mir heunter, empfange bereitwillig seinen wollüstigen Kuss. Sein Atem geht schwerer, meiner auch, bin nicht minder erregt, als er, er ist neben den Sessel getreten und hat meine Hand auf seinen Schritt gelegt, fühlt sich wie erwartet steinhart an.

Stöhne in seinen Mund, er hat so unglaublich geschickte Hände, seine blonden Harre kitzeln mich an meinem Arm, mittlerweile sind die Decken längst herunter gerutscht.

Moment...

Ich versuche mich von ihm zu lösen, doch er hält mich unnachgiebig fest und verschließt meinen Mund mit seinem. Er setzt sich auf meine Beine, um mich daran zu hindern, ihn mit den Füßen wegzustoßen, umklammert nun meine Handgelenke und lächelt mich schadenfroh an.

Seine schwarzen Augen werden langsam grau, die blonden Haare immer heller, ich kann ihn nur anstarren.

Vielsafttrank!

"Du bist tot!"

"Und Du bist feucht! Reinblüter ficken besser!"

Malfoys arrogantes Grinsen wandelt sich in Voldemorts lippenloses, die grauen Augen werden rot, er bleckt seine Zähne und versenkt sie wie ein Raubtier in meinem Hals. Ich schreie laut auf, versuche mich mit aller Kraft zu wehren, er lässt kurz von mir ab und lacht mich aus.

"Wer einmal drüben war, kommt schnell zurück!" zischt er und zwingt mich, ihn zu küssen, schmecke mein eigenes Blut. Ich schreie lauter. Was geschieht hier nur, das kann alles nicht sein. Das darf nicht wahr sein! Wir haben gewonnen!

"Dora?"

"Remus? Oh Remus, irgendwas komisches passiert hier, ich meine..." er legt den Kopf zurück und heult sich verwandelnd auf, vor ihm kniet Bellatrix und versucht seinen mächtigen Schwanz in ihrem halben Gesicht unterzubringen, auch sie lacht dieses irre Lachen.

"Ist mir egal, Tonks, DU hast MICH getötet, was schert mich, was Du denkst!"

Mir steigen Tränen in die Augen

"Nymphadora"

Gott, ich muss hier weg, Pettigrew steuert auf mich zu, ich kann nicht weg, Malfoy- Tom lässt mich nicht gehen, er hält mich so fest... so fest...

"Sei ganz still, dann wird es Dir gefallen!"

"TONKS wach endlich auf!"

Snape packt mich schmerzhaft an den Schultern und schüttelt mich, Dobby steht weinend in der Ecke, ich liege auf dem Boden. Severus beugt sich über mich, versucht zu lächeln.

"Du hast geträumt, komm."

Er will mich hoch nehmen, ich halte seine Hände fest.

"Er lebt, Severus, ich hab ihn gesehen!"

"Nein, Dora, Du hast geträumt, Dein Gehirn spielt Dir was vor, Voldemort ist tot, ich hab seinen Kopf abgeschlagen."

Ich schüttle energisch den Kopf.

"Nicht Voldemort. Malfoy!"

Er erstarrt in seiner momentanen Bewegung, ich sehe in seinen Augen, dass er mir glaubt, und gleichzeitig dagegen ankämpft.

"Ich weiß, wie irre das jetzt klingt. Ich will seine Leiche sehen!"

Spätestens als er meinem Blick ausweicht, weiß ich, dass sie sie nicht gefunden haben.

***

R&R? bis morgen!


	62. Nieder mit dem Minister

***

„Ich weiß, wie das klingt", fauche ich wütend meine Betreuer an. Freddie, Severus und Poppy haben mich in mein steriles Appartement verfrachtet und sehen mich ungefähr so an, wie jemanden, der nicht wahr haben will, dass er langsam aber sicher seinen Verstand verlieren wird.

„Leute, kommt schon. Was wenn mir das Sterben eine Art Gabe hinterlassen hat?"

„Du meinst Du bist jetzt ein Medium?"

Ja, irgendwie schon...

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe bisher noch nie so real geträumt. Und außerdem standen weder Lucius noch Tom auf mich, warum sollten also beide mich küssen?"

Alle sehen kurz wissend zu Snape hin, der damit beschäftigt ist, verschiedene Schutzzauber über mein Bett zu legen.

„Naja es war Dein Traum, die Frage ist, warum hast Du sie geküsst...Du hast wohl einfach Professor Snapes Dunkle Aura, die er nun mal hat", Poppy klingt ein wenig schwärmerisch..."auf das übertragen, was Dich beschäftigt hat, in diesem Moment. Du hast einiges durch gemacht in Deinem jungen Leben, es ist normal, dass man solche Sachen in Träumen verarbeitet."

„Ich hätte fast eine Orgie mit allen dreien, Snape, Tom und Lucius gefeiert, Poppy, das hat mich in dem Moment nicht _beschäftigt_, es fühlte sich absolut real an. Das was Du sagst, würde heißen, dass ich so dolle Sehsucht nach Snape hatte, dass ich freiwillig mit den dunkelsten Kreaturen, die ich kenne ins Bett steigen würde..."

Hat nur noch Rowle gefehlt...

„Es ist normal, Dora. Glaub mir, wenn einer weiß, Geschehenes in Träumen zu verarbeiten, dann ich."

Das war Sev und er klingt, als würde er dringend eine feste Umarmung brauchen.

Er vergewissert sich kurz, dass die anderen woanders hin sehen und legt einen ungesagten Muffliato über uns.

Und setzt sich neben mich aufs Bett.

„Dora, also erstens hatte der Lord schon eine Schwäche für Dich, und niemand konnte sich seiner Anziehungskraft entziehen. Oder Lucius´. Du hast nicht erlebt, wie er reihenweise edelblütigste Damen um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hat, durch sein ... Charisma. Ich vermute mal, Du wirst noch mehr solcher Träume haben, die sich real anfühlen. Das ging mir am Anfang genauso."

„Welcher Anfang?"

Er ringt mit sich.

„Es gab in meiner Kindheit in Spinner´s End Dinge, die mich lange Zeit verfolgt haben, bis tief in meine Anfangszeit beim Lord hinein. Das was damals passiert ist, hat sich mit kurz zuvor ausgeführten Taten, die ich vollbracht habe in meinen Träumen vermischt. Es fühlte sich absolut real an. Manchmal wusste ich nach dem Aufwachen nicht, ob ich es nun wirklich getan habe, oder nicht."

Er spielt versonnen mit seinem Armreifen, tief in Erinnerungen versunken.

Sieht so unglaublich traurig aus. Der Gute. Der Held. Mein Held.

Mir steigen schon wieder Tränen in die Augen. Verdammte Rührseligkeit.

„Hast Du Schmerzen?"

Seine besorgte Stimme lässt mich hoch schauen in diese schwarzen Seen.

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber Angst."

Lächle schüchtern.

Sein Blick wird um ein paar tausend Grad wärmer, ich verdampfe förmlich.

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, Deine Genesung zu beschleunigen."

Er legt kurz seine Stirn an meinen Kopf und drückt mir etwas in die Hand. Es ist ein kleiner Octupos aus Kristall. Sehr schön. Und erst diese rauchigen Augen. Oh. Verstehe.

Er deutet auf die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Gehrocks.

„So kannst Du die Anhörung verfolgen. Sie werden uns getrennt vorladen, ich glaube nicht, dass Weasley sich traut, Dich bevor ich es gestatte, vorzuladen. Das Passwort ist Paracelsus. Ein Heiler. Dachte, das passt."

Nicke zustimmend.

Er wedelt mit der Hand und die Stimmen der anderen sind wieder deutlicher zu hören.

„Professor? Da ist eine Eule vom Ministerium. Ich vermute, sie will zu Ihnen, sie darf auf keinen Fall hier rein!"

Sev nickt und steht auf.

„Ich empfange sie draußen, Danke Manilow."

Er rauscht hinaus und Freddie setzt sich nun auf mein Bett.

„Es fängt an", sagt er und greift nach einer Haarsträhne, die sich bereitwillig von ihm herausziehen lässt. In seiner Hand wird sie sofort braun

„Oh. Sehen Sie, Ihre Magie funktioniert noch, nur sollten Sie in der Heilungsphase keine anwenden, lassen Sie einfach Ihr Haar ausfallen, es wird niemand sehen und ich weiß bereits, wie Sie mit Glatze aussehen."

Muss lachen, als wir beide an das Casting denken.

Ein Silberpanther bricht durch die Wand.

„Ich muss ins Ministerium, Sie fangen an, Rodolphus, Narzissa, Draco und mich zu verhören. Die Todesser zuerst." Selbst der Panther sieht genervt aus.

„Jetzt schon?"

Sehe Freddie verwirrt an.

„Minister Scrimgeour will die Sache so schnell es geht beenden, nicht gerade gute Publicity für ihn."

Er tritt ans Fenster.

„Wow, Sie kommen zu sechst. Kingsley ist aber auch dabei."

Sechs Mann für Snape. Als wenn das ausreichen würde, wenn er wirklich...

„Äh, Leute, ich bin wirklich müde und würde gerne schlafen, wenns recht ist."

„Natürlich. Kommen Sie, Mme Pomfrey. Sie braucht wirklich Ruhe."

Er stellt noch ein paar Schmerztränke in meine Reichweite und geht mit Poppy raus.

Gerade als ich meinen Sehenden Stein aktivieren will, schwebt der Kopflose Nick durch die Wand.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt, schöne Patientin. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen sollten, rufen Sie mich einfach, ich werde mich vor Ihrem Appartement aufhalten, ich wurde ausgewählt, da ich mich bisher als äußerst zuverlässig erwiesen habe, ich bin als Geist natürlich frei von Kleinstwesen, vor denen Heiler Manilow sich so fürchtet, also rufen Sie mich nur... „

„Sir Nick, ich muss wirklich ruhen", unterbreche ich ihn.

„Schon gut. Hab verstanden. Also, auf bald!"

Er schwebt wieder durch die Wand und ich aktiviere die Augen meines Octopus.

Uärgh. Percy Weasley.

***

„Sie werden an meiner Seite apparieren, Mister Snape", MISTER?

„und versuchen Sie nicht zu flüchten, der Armreif bindet Sie an mich."

Percy deutet auf seinen Hals, um den er das Amulett von Rufus trägt.

Er packt Snapes Arm und schließt konzentriert die Augen und... nichts passiert.

„Oh, dass muss die Appariergrenze sein, Moment."

Er zieht Snape mit sich ein paar Schritte zurück, schließt wieder konzentriert die Augen, zittert ein bisschen und... steht genauso da wie vorher.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber _ich_ werde _uns_ apparieren, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es schaffen, mich von der Stelle zu bewegen", höhnt Snape mit deutlichem Spott in der Stimme.

„Er ist sehr mächtig, Percy, es wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich gesünder, wenn er Dich appariert. Eine Zersplinterung würde den Prozess nur unnötig verzögern."

Percy überlegt kurz und nickt dann.

Er lässt nun Snape nach seinem Arm fassen, zögert aber noch mit dem Startkommando.

„Wenn Sie so ungeheuer mächtig sind, warum lösen Sie dann nicht einfach den Reif und verschwinden?"

Snape legt seinen ganzen Charme in seine Stimme.

„Wer hat behauptet, dass ich das nicht könnte?"

Sehe noch, wie Percy blass wird, bevor wir vor dem Ministerium landen.

Percy dreht seinen Kopf zu Seite und lässt sich sein Frühstück nochmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Glaube nicht, dass Snape besonders behutsam war... hihi, er hat einen der vielen Reporter getroffen, die vor dem Gebäude lauern, dieser ist außerdem zu Tode erschrocken, das lautlose Apparieren ist aber auch wirklich zum Fürchten.

Snape, Percy, Kingsley und die anderen drei Auroren, die nun in Muggel-Secret-Service-Manier den Weg frei machen, werden mit Millionen Fragen bestürmt, Percy brüllt immer nur:"Aus dem Weg, nähern Sie sich nicht dem Verdächtigen, Platz da, kein Kommentar."

Zu schade, dass ich so Snapes Gesicht nicht sehen kann.

Wie betreten den Verhandlungsrau, den ich schon aus unzähligen Seminaren über Todesserverhandlungen aus dem ersten Kampf kenne, in regelmäßigen Abständen schweben einige Dementoren am Rand, in Zaum gehalten von einer fetten, hässlichen Patronus-Perserkatze.

Oh nein.

Bin mir sicher, dass Snape genauso die Augen verdreht, wie ich.

Dolores, neuste persönliche Assistentin des Ministers kreischt empört auf, als der schrecklichste der Dementoren seinen Kopf in Richtung Snape neigt.

„Unverschämtheit, Sie haben Verträge mit dem Ministerium! Ich verlange absolute Loyalität!"

Uärgh, diese hohe Kinderstimme.

Sie winkt ihrem Perser her, der den Dementor zurück in die Reihe drängt, sah einen kurzen Moment so aus, als würde er auf VizeLord... äh... Lord Snapes Anweisung warten.

Soso, das Ministerium schließt jetzt Verträge mit Dementoren. Interessant.

Sie führen Snape zu einer Bank, auf der schon Rodolphus, Narzissa und Draco sitzen. Rodolphus und Narzissa sehen teilnahmslos aus, Draco dagegen fiebrig. Snapes Hand legt sich kurz auf Narzissas, ich kann deutlich sehen, wie Sie zittert.

Scrimgeour klopft energisch mit seinem Richterhammer, sofort verstummt das gedämpfte Gemurmel.

Die Verhandlung scheint öffentlich, mehrere Reporter und Schaulustige tummeln sich auf den hinteren Plätzen.

Rufus richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Snapes Bank und diese rutscht in die Mitte des Raumes, direkt vor den Richtertisch.

Percy Weasley legt die Zauberstäbe der Angeklagten auf einen kleinen Tisch vor sich und fesselt sie magisch daran, um zu verhindern, dass sie während der Prozedur aufgerufen werden. Muss ein bisschen grinsen. Snapes zauberstablose Kraft scheint nicht bekannt...

„Hiermit eröffne ich den Untersuchungsausschuss bezüglich der Vorkommnisse in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, vorgeladen sind die Zeugen Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange, Narzissa Malfoy und Draco Malfoy. Gleichzeitig beinhaltet dies die Verkündung der Anklageschriften, die die genannten Personen betreffen."

Narzissa und Rodolphus richten sich beim Klang ihrer Namen gerader auf, Draco ist geistig abwesend.

Snape bemerkt das natürlich und sieht immer wieder verstohlen zu ihm hin.

„Draco Malfoy wird hiermit folgendes zur Last gelegt: Versuchter Mord an Albus Dumbledore und Beihilfe zum mehrfachen Mord an unzähligen Opfern, darunter auch mehrere Ministeriumsangestellte und Auroren.

Narzissa Malfoy wird ebenfalls der Beihilfe angeklagt, ebenso wegen Unterstützung einer Terrosristischen Vereinigung. Rodolphus Lestrange", er rollt ein langes Pergament auf und liest sämtliche Namen der Opfer vor, die, wie er vermutet von Voldemort in Rodolphus´Beisein ermordet, gefoltert und vergewaltigt worden sind. Wie Snape auch kann Rodolphus seine Emotionen gut verbergen, Snapes Perfektion hat er allerdings nicht, er ist merklich blasser geworden und zupft nervös an seiner Manschette herum.

Schließlich richtet sich Rufus Blick auf mich, bzw. Snape und er holt tief Luft.

„Sie, Mister Snape sind ein spezieller Fall. Zunächst sei darauf hin gewiesen, dass ich Sie von Ihrer Professur suspendiere, bis der Ausschuss zu einem Ergebnis gekommen ist, wie mit Ihnen weiter verfahren wird.

Trotz der zahlreichen Anklagepunkte, spricht es natürlich für Sie, dass Sie die magische Welt von Tom Riddle Junior alias der Unnennbare alias Du-weißt-schon-wer alias Lord Voldemort, befreit haben. Trotzdem müssen Sie für Ihre übrigen Taten bestraft werden, denn auch wenn Sie behaupten, es nur in Seinem Auftrag ausgeführt zu haben, sind letzten Endes Sie es gewesen, der die nötigen Zauber ausgeführt hat. Wir werden das später anhand des Priori beweisen."

Jetzt muss ich lachen. Bin gespannt, wie er es schaffen will, dem mächtigsten Zauberstab der Welt seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken.

Draco fängt an zu wimmern, alle Augen richten sich bestürzt auf ihn.

Snapes Hand taucht vor den Steinen auf, er fummelt lange daran herum, ich sehe nur die Innenfläche seiner Hand. Plötzlich verschwindet das Bild und taucht wieder auf, diesmal aus einer anderen Perspektive. Er hat den Stein links hinter Rufus in der Ecke befestigt, ich kann nun den ganzen Raum und vor allem die Anklagebank sehen. Snape nickt kaum merklich und ich nicke automatisch dankend zurück. Dumm, er kann mich ja nicht sehen.

Er überstrahlt trotz seiner oder gerade wegen seiner dunklen Erscheinung die anderen, allerdings macht mir Dracos Gesicht ein wenig Bauchweh, er steht immer noch unter Schock und gehört eigentlich ins Mungos, so erbärmlich wie er aussieht...

Der halbleere linke Ärmel seines Jacketts liegt auf seiner Schulter, Narzissa beäugt ihren Sohn immer nervöser, sie fürchtet bestimmt, er wird demnächst die Nerven verlieren.

„Herr Minister, Sir, bitte mein Sohn..."

„Ruhe!", donnert Rufus."Sie werden noch angehört, aber zuerst spreche ich!"

„Aber Sir, bitte, mein Sohn, es geht ihm nicht gut..."

„Daran hat er zum größten Teil selbst Schuld, Misses Malfoy, nicht wahr?"

Da Narzissa Anstalten macht, aufzustehen, lässt Rufus das Amulett direkt über die Köpfe der Angeklagten fliegen und zwingt alle, auf ihren Plätzen sitzen zu bleiben.

Snapes Hände ballen sich langsam zu Fäusten, als Draco anfängt, schnell vor und zurück zu wippen und leise winselt.

„Euer Ehren, Mister Malfoy ist krank, er muss ins Hospital", raunt Snape und hat große Schwierigkeiten, die Wut in seiner Stimme zu kontrollieren.

Draco fängt an, seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen.

Narzissa kämpft verzweifelt gegen die Macht des Reifens, den alle tragen, kommt aber nicht dagegen an.

Als Dracos Stirn blutige Abdrücke auf dem Pult hinterlässt, schließt Snape seine Augen, der Reif fällt einfach ab, er steht auf und hält Draco an den Schultern fest, fährt ihm mit der Hand über die Augen und hext ihm einen Dormenosus an. Draco fällt sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf, Snape zieht seinen Umhang aus und bettet Dracos Kopf darauf auf dem Tisch.

Danach nimmt er in aller Ruhe wieder Platz, steckt seine Hand wieder in den Reif und sieht zu Rufus hoch, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Dieser sitzt mit offenem Mund auf seinem Stuhl und faucht schließlich die Auroren und Dementoren an.

„Wieso lasst ihr das geschehen? Er darf nicht einfach aufstehen!"

Kingsley und Dawlish sehen einander an, Kingsley lächelt ein bisschen schadenfroh.

„Sir, ich glaube nicht, dass es bisher jemandem gelungen ist, den Bann des Reifen zu brechen noch dazu ohne Zauberstab, Sie können Snape das nächste Mal gerne daran hindern, zu tun, was er will, ich folge Ihnen auf dem Fuß! Bin direkt hinter Ihnen, Sir."

Rufus´Hand mit dem Hammer zittert vor Wut, die anderen Mitglieder das Gamots sehen Snape mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung an. Rufus bemerkt es, scheint ihm nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, dass Snape so viele Fans hat.

„Er war SEIN Diener, ein treuer Anhänger, oder etwas nicht. Er trägt das Dunkle Mal, wie alle wissen, er hat gemordet, gefoltert, geschändet, erpresst, was weiß ich was noch."

„Nein, Sir, geschändet hat er nie!" brüllt nun Narzissa zurück.

Rufus Hand mit dem Zauberstab zuckt in ihre Richtung.

„RUHE! ICH BIN HIER DER VORSITZENDE, NIEMAND SPRICHT OHNE MEINE ERLAUBNIS!"

Rufus verliert zunehmend an Respekt, mehrere Mitglieder schütteln empört mit ihren Köpfen.

„Herr Minister, Sie sollten jemand anderes die Verhöre durchführen lassen, Sie wirken persönlich sehr betroffen...", schaltet sich Mafalda Hopfkirk ein.

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun, das ist MEIN Gerichtssaal, MEiN Verhör und MEINE Verhandlung!"

Jetzt fordern einige schon seinen Rücktritt.

Snape beobachtet alles gelangweilt. Kingsley erhebt sich.

„Ich fordere hiermit den Minister auf, sein Amt niederzulegen, er ist nicht in der Lage, unparteiisch zu richten!"

Beifall erklingt, Mafalda lässt abstimmen und Rufus verliert gegen Kingsley.

Er schreit und schimpft was das Zeug hält, Kingsley nickt Snape fragend zu, der hebt die Hand und Rufus sackt schnarchend zusammen.

Kingsley schiebt ihn von seinem Stuhl, bis er am Boden schläft und nimmt selbst Platz.

„So. Nun lassen Sie uns mit einer RICHTIGEN Anhörung beginnen."

Muss wieder grinsen. Steht ihm gut, der Richterstuhl. Alle werden Zeuge, wie der zukünftige Minister seine erste Amtshandlung ausführt und als erstes die Reporter aus dem Saal verbannt, als nächstes die Dementoren und Snape bittet, auch die zeternde Dolores schlafen zu legen.

Endlich Ruhe und eine weitaus gesittetere Verhandlung beginnt.

***

cu Morgen istina


	63. Von Innen heraus

A/N: Guten Tag, Freunde. Habe folgendes zu verkünden, habe endlich eine BetaLeserin gefunden - Tico85, die mir schon diverse hilfreiche Tipps gegeben hat. Sie wird auch nach und nach die bescheuerten Tippfehler die ich auch beim hundertsten Mal durchlesen übersehe-und was sonst so falsch ist berichtigen, ich muss euch mitteilen, dass ich einigen Kapiteln etwas hinzufügen werde, vor allem, was Moody und Lucius in der Vergangenheit betrifft, da ich dort oftmals zu schnell war, das fast tägliche uploaden hat auch seine Tücken...- ich werde auf meiner Profilseite auflisten, welche Kaps ich ausgebaut habe, keine Sorge, versuche nur die jeweiligen Gefühle wie Eifersucht und Zorn zu verdeutlichen, an der groben Handlung ändert sich nichts. Ist das okay für euch, oder schlagt was anderes vor, wie ich es euch wissen lassen soll, das ich was hinzufüge... Mit freundlichen Grüßen tina

an eine treue Reviewerin: Okay, hab Snape als Ich-erzähler komplett gestrichen, da ich das nicht wirklich kann. finde auch, dass er immer mehr wie tonks klingt, werde mich bessern. durch seine sehenden steine am gehrock kann ja tonks alles sehen, und hören, nur sein gesicht nicht... hier erst einmal das überarbeitete chap, werde auch die anderen nach und nach verbessern.... danke leliha

***

Verdammt, jetzt bin ich doch eingeschlafen. Mist. Wollte doch alles mit...hören...oh. Oh Mann.

Spähe verzweifelt in Richtung Badetür, jetzt scheint es wirklich los zugehen, ein Teil meines Verdauungstraktes sucht sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Bin mir noch nicht so sicher, ob oben oder unten raus, wahlweise auch gleichzeitig in beide Richtungen.

Autsch. Glühende Eisenstäbe rühren durch meine Eingeweide, wieso verdammt nochmal haben die die Badezimmertür so weit weg gezaubert?!

Gut, ganz langsam.

Schiebe vorsichtig die Beine aus dem Bett, so weit, bis meine Füße durch die Hilfe der Schwerkraft auf dem Boden stehen. Jetzt nur noch Oberkörper hoch!

Oh. Keine gute Idee. Kopfkarussell.

Sie haben zwar gesagt, dass ich viel trinken soll, aber, wie man das mit Kloß im Hals und einem Mund, der nur aus Schmerzen zu bestehen scheint, macht, haben sie vergessen zu erwähnen... Das rächt sich jetzt.

Bin bisschen schwindlig.

Oh je.

Werde es niemals rechtzeitig ins Bad schaffen. Das ist einfach zu weit, bin bestimmt schon undicht, so krampfig, wie sich das alles südlich der Rippen anfühlt.

Wo sind die mächtigen Magier, wenn man sie braucht! Müsste einfach nur kurz aufs Klo apparieren.

Oder mit dem Gesicht über einen Eimer. Oder beides.

Als ich nach der Tausend- Meilen- Wanderung mit einer zitternden Hand nach der Tür greifen will, schwingt diese auf, ich rutsche ab und verliere fast das Gleichgewicht, aber ein paar eiskalte Hände verhindern, dass ich auf die Nase falle.

Sir Nick verfrachtet mich auf die Toilette, ich beuge mich von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt darauf nach vorne und halte Ausschau, was sich als Auffanggefäß für mein Innerstes verwenden lässt.

Nick sieht mir eine Weile grüner im Gesicht werdend zu. Schließlich reicht er mir eine Waschschüssel, die wohl Poppy hier gelassen hat.

Meine Beherrschung bricht und ich spucke literweise Mageninhalt und Magenschleimhaut in die Messingschüssel.

Die dazugehörige Geräuschkulisse lässt Nick die Stirn runzeln.

„Heiliger Godric Gryffindor, Sie Ärmste, ich hole Professor Snape!"

Er ist schon fast zur Wand raus.

„Nein, Sir Nick, bitte nicht, ich möchte nicht, dass er mich so sieht."

Oder riecht, denn ein paar Meter Darm scheine ich ebenfalls zu verlieren. Gleichzeitig...

„Aber ich bitte Sie, er muss Ihnen helfen, ich meine, wollen Sie das die ganze Nacht so machen? Alleine?"

Versuche zu nicken, doch die Schüssel, die er mit weit ausgestreckten Armen vor mein Gesicht hält, verdeckt mich fast komplett.

„Schon gut, Nicholas."

Oh super.

Snape hat sich zu meinem Schutz in eine Blase gehüllt, hoffe, der Geruch dringt da nicht durch.

Er bezieht ungesagt mein verschwitztes Bett neu und leert meine Schüssel, so wie er sonst versaute Zaubertränke beseitigt.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Hervorragend, könnte nicht besser sein, hab ja nur noch ungefähr sechs Meter Verdauungstrakt auszukotzen. Immerhin blute ich noch nicht..."

Noch nicht...

Er lässt einen nassen Waschlappen zu mir schweben und ich wische dankbar mein Gesicht ab. Mann, tut das gut.

Fühle mich kurz aufgedunsen, er hat einen Liter Wasser in mein Gewebe gezaubert.

„Toll, jetzt komm ich gar nicht mehr von diesem Scheißpott - und das meine ich wörtlich - runter."

„Charmant wie eh und je."

Ein Schmerztrank schwebt zu mir, doch ich schüttle den Kopf. Will jetzt alles, nur nichts trinken. Er wedelt kurz mit der Hand und der Trank ist in meinem Magen. Kämpfe sofort wieder gegen heftige Übelkeit an.

„Atme ruhig."

Sehe ihn böse an. Sehr böse. Hole tief Luft um ihn anzufauchen...

„Nein, Kleines, versuche jetzt nicht zu sprechen."

Kleines. Na warte.

Mach mal einer schnell ein Foto, mir glaubt sonst niemand, dass Snape so zärtlich gucken kann.

Wieso ist er überhaupt schon hier...

„Wir sind vorerst frei gelassen worden, Kingsley hat uns ohne die Armreifen ziehen lassen, allerdings mussten wir unsere Zauberstäbe im Ministerium hinterlegen. Aber das hast Du ja gesehen."

Schüttle vorsichtig den Kopf und murmle was von wegen, hab gepennt...

Er fast kurz für mich zusammen.

„Ich gab Kingsley mein Wort, dass Narzissa, Rodolphus, Draco und ich hier bleiben werden. Das Hospital und Gefängnis sind hoffnungslos überlastet. Draco befindet sich hier im Krankenflügel, bis er sich erholt hat. Sein Gehirn spielt ihm einen Streich, er ist in dem Moment gefangen, als Riddle ihm den Arm abgetrennt hat. Es ist mir zwar möglich ihn Schritt für Schritt zurückzuholen, aber es braucht seine Zeit, bis er wieder wie früher sein wird. Narzissa ist bei ihm und Rodolphus wartet in der Eingangshalle auf mich. Wir ... haben einiges zu besprechen."

Nicke verstehend. Obwohl ich nicht genau weiß, was er meint.

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass wir nach Askaban müssen."

Er sieht mich direkt an, voller Sorge, Scham und ... Schuld.

„Du könntest flüchten", murmle ich in die Schüssel.

Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde die Konsequenzen tragen! Nur aus diesem Grund habe ich Scrimgeour mir diesen lächerlichen Armreifen anlegen lassen. Ich werde keine Gesetze mehr brechen. Zumindest keine wichtigen. Hin und wieder ein paar Zutaten...Drogendelikte, das wird sich kaum vermeiden lassen..."

Jetzt grinst er schelmisch. Fange an zu lachen und muss es gleich wieder büßen, ein Teil meiner Lunge gesellt sich zu meiner Magenschleimhaut. Er beobachtet mich eine Weile bei dieser Mischung aus Husten und Erbrechen, hindert mich aber daran, mich abzuwenden, damit er nicht sieht, was ich alles von mir gebe.

„Nicht doch, Nymphadora, Du hast mich in meinen schwächsten Momenten gesehen, das ist nur fair."

Ich hasse es, wenn er Recht hat...

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Deine Qualen auf mich nehmen."

„Nein, Sev, Du hast genug gelitten, lass anderen auch noch was übrig!"

Jetzt lächelt er vollständig. Auch mit den Augen. Die wandern jetzt hoch zu meinem Kopf, der bestimmt schon ganz kahl ist. Habe bisher vermieden, mich anzusehen oder anzufassen.

„Weißt Du noch, es spielt für mich keine Rolle, wie meine Frau aussieht, nur musssie in der Lage sein, einiges zu ertragen. Ich meinte damit zwar eigentlich zum Großteil mich und meine Launen und natürlich Riddle, aber das hier eignet sich auch als Bewährungsprobe."

Nicke etwas zu schnell und heftig, mein Unterleib schlägt gerade Purzelbäume.

Verschwinde, mächtigster Magier...

„Möchtest Du noch einen Schmerztrank?"

„Ich würde DAMIT gerne allein sein, Severus. Du verstehst... Weiberkram..."

Er zieht die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Es macht mir wirklich..."

„Aber mir, Severus, das ist alles schon peinlich genug für mich. Ich bin brav, ich denke an Dich, wenn ich Dich brauche. Bitte geh jetzt!", flehe ich ihn an, rot bis über beide Ohren.

„Wie Du willst!" Er geht langsam zur Tür raus.

Nicke und verscheuche ihn mit einer wild wedelnden Hand, kann mein Blut schon tropfen hören.

Als er verschwunden ist setze ich mich mit vor dem Bauch verschränkten Armen zusammen gesackt hin, ungefähr so muss sich eine Geburt anfühlen. Wenn das noch schlimmere Krämpfe sind, will ich keine Kinder. Oder nen Muggelchirurgen.

Oder Sev entwickelt einen Trank oder Spruch, der die Männer die Kinder kriegen lässt...

Seh mir, um mich abzulenken an, was Sev so treibt, lass mir allerdings den Octopus von Nick bringen, werd jetzt erst mal eine Weile hier sitzen bleiben...

Scheiße tut das weh!

***

Er geht offenbar in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Rodolphus sieht sich etwas verlegen die Portraits an. Einige schütteln wütend ihre Fäuste gegen den ehemaligen Feind.

„Ich habe nie erwartet, einmal als Nicht-Todesser hierher zurück zu kehren...", murmelt er.

„Wirst Du jetzt sentimental, Lestrange?", fragt Snape ihn, der lautlos durch die Eingangshalle läuft.

„Natürlich nichtl, mein Lord, müssen Sie nicht noch einmal nach Ihrer Gattin sehen?", witzelt Rodolphus.

Stell mir vor, wie Snapes Augen sich zu dünnen Schlitzen verengen.

„Schluss damit, diese Zeiten sind vorbei.."

Rodolphus sieht ihn lange nachdenklich an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt.

„Diese Zeiten sind nie vorbei, Severus. Die Menschen sehnen sich schon immer nach Führern, die Ihnen die eine oder andere Entscheidung abnehmen. Deswegen haben solche Kreaturen wie Riddle immer so viele, fanatische Anhänger. Du hast selbst gesehen, wie schnell sie sich Shacklebolt angeschlossen haben. Ihr beide könntet gemeinsam die Weltherrschaft übernehmen, und vor allem die Muggel würden mit Freude vor Euch niederknien."

„Die Muggel hatten schon einmal jemanden, der sich als Führer versucht hat. Er war weder besonders erfolgreich, noch dauerte seine Diktatur lange genug, um die gesamte Menschheit zu unterwerfen. Wenn auch zu lange. Irgendwann kommen selbst die größten Feiglinge dahinter, dass man manche Entscheidungen besser eigenständig trifft."

„Wieso bei Salazar kennst Du Dich eigentlich so gut mit Muggeln aus?"

„Ich bin Halbblüter, falls Du es vergessen hast."

„Ach ja. Stimmt. Glaubst Du, wir müssen wieder nach Askaban?"

Zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kenne, sieht Rodolphus ängstlich aus.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Narzissa und Draco wahrscheinlich nicht, Narzissa trägt das Mal nicht und Draco hat nie selbst jemanden gefoltert oder getötet. Du hast zwar noch rechtzeitig die Seiten gewechselt, aber Du hast mit Bellatrix zusammen die Longbottoms in den Wahnsinn getrieben - mehrere Auroren haben Dich dabei gesehen..."

Jetzt sieht er traurig aus.

„Ich wollte, ich könnte Ihnen helfen. Es wieder gut machen."

„Wenn Shacklebolt Minister wird, werden die Dementoren das Land verlassen müssen. Das dürfte einen Aufenthalt in Askaban um einiges erträglicher machen", versucht Snape ihn zu trösten.

„Du warst nicht dort, Severus. Nichts auf der Welt, könnte diesen trostlosen Ort erträglicher werden lassen. Erst Recht nicht, getrennt von seinen Liebsten. Wenn ich verurteilt werde, werden wir fliehen. Zissy und ich. Aus der magischen Gesellschaft. Unter Muggeln leben. Ganz einfach. Nur zusammen. Mehr brauchen wir nicht. Ich hoffe auf Deine Hilfe, dann - vor allem für Draco-er wird kaum mitkommen wollen."

Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, nicht nachdem, was ihm angetan wurde...

Ich sehe an Snapes wippenden Haaren, dass er nickt und Rodolphus sieht plötzlich sehr viel jünger aus, als noch vor zwei Minuten. Er muss Narzissa sehr lieben, wenn er um mit ihr zusammen sein zu können in Kauf nimmt, unter Muggeln zu leben. Andererseits kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens in Askaban zu verrotten...

„Komm, lass uns etwas trinken."

***

„Severus? Kann ich Dich kurz sprechen?"

Minerva eilt auf die beiden zu, gerade als sie hinunter zum Kerker gehen wollten.

„Ich möchte, dass Du die Schule für mich auf Vordermann bringst."

„Für Dich? Wieso machst Du es nicht selbst?"

„Ich? Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie alt ich bin, mein Junge? Ich gehe in Rente, mein Guter. Flitwick übrigens auch. Mehr als vierzig Jahre Unterricht, getroffen von vier Stupors, ein Dämonenfeuer gezähmt... einen Tyrannen besiegt...da kann man ruhig mal über einen Tapetenwechsel nachdenken."

„Flitwick und Du geht _zusammen_ in Rente?", fragt Snape mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme.

Grauenvolle Bilder voller Falten und schlaffem Bindegewebe tauchen vor meinem inneren Auge auf.

Minerva sieht ihn strafend an.

„Severus Snape, würdest Du Deine Gedanken aus der Gosse nehmen, wir gehen _gleichzeitig_ in Rente, nicht _zusammen_. Ich ziehe zu meiner Schwester ans Meer. Und ich möchte, dass Du die Schule anständig reformierst."

Sie tippt mit ihrem spitzen Zeigefinger auf seine Brust, direkt unter dem Stein.

„Die Eltern würden niemals einen vorbestraften Schulleiter akzeptieren."

„Paperlapapp. Wer sonst käme für den Posten in Frage, Sybill??"

Wie auf Kommando bricht Kingleys Luchs durch die Wand.

„Severus, ich wollte Dir nur mitteilen, dass es weder Umbridge, noch Percy noch Scrimgeour gelungen ist, Zeugen für Deine", er räuspert sich, "... Tötungen... zu finden, es wird also schwer werden, Dich diesbezüglich zu belangen. Auch irgendwelche Entführungen werden weder Dir noch Rodolphus wegen der Masken eindeutig nachzuweisen sein, das Gamot wird sich nun ein paar Tage beraten, ich möchte Euch wirklich bitten, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, eine Flucht würde mich mit ins Boot ziehen. Außerdem können dort Du und Poppy euch um Draco kümmern, er braucht wirklich medizinische Hilfe, und das Mungos ist hoffnungslos überlastet wie Askaban, wie Du weißt. Ich denke, in spätestens zwei Wochen haben wir ein Ergebnis, morgen werden die anderen angehört: Hagrid, die restlichen Weasleys, ein paar Schüler und sämtliche Lehrer von Hogwarts. Außerdem ist geplant, ein paar Abgesandte in die Schule zu schicken, um mit Dumbledores Portrait zu sprechen. Alles in allem wirst Du mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen, ich muss Dir leider nur in aller Deutlichkeit verbieten, jemals wieder offiziell mit Schwarzer Magie in Kontakt zu treten, also wirst Du auch in Zukunft nicht Verteidigung unterrichten können."

Snape ruft Minervas Zauberstab zu sich und beschwört seinen Panther, der kaum heraus gebrochen kurz den Luchs anfaucht.

„Ich habe kein Interesse, überhaupt jemals wieder zu unterrichten." Er nickt und überbringt Kingsley die Nachricht, gefolgt von seinem Luchs.

Minerva sieht ihn abwechselnd böse und erstaunt an.

„Nein? Du willst nicht wieder unterrichten?"

„Hattest Du je den Eindruck, ich hätte Spaß daran, unterbelichtete Kinder in die Geheimnisse der Braukunst zu unterweisen?"

„Aber dann kannst Du nicht in Hogwarts bleiben...Es ist nur möglich, dort zu wohnen, wenn man einen Lehrvertrag unterschrieben hat..."

„Oder man ist Direktor."

Minerva atmet erleichtert aus.

„Puh, Junge. Ich dachte gerade kurz, Du willst aus der magischen Welt verschwinden. Zum offiziellen Direktor kann man Dich erst machen, wenn Kingsley wirklich Minister und die Verhandlung hier vorbei ist. Du ... ihr solltet erst einmal Urlaub nehmen. Hattest Du jemals Urlaub? Du musst doch unzählige Resturlaubstage haben..."

Der Luchs kommt in Begleitung seines Panthers zurück.

„Ich mach Dich provisorisch zum Direktor, genau wie ich bisher nur provisorisch Minister bin. Sobald ich gewählt wurde, machen wir das offiziell und ich verheirate Dich und die Kleine endlich."

Snape lacht kurz auf, ich schnaube nur. Hasse es, wenn man mich so nennt.

„Du bist ein fähigerer Mann als sonst jemand, mit dem ich hier bisher zu tun hatte, unsere vier Stimmen hast Du, sofern die noch etwas wert sind."

Rodolphus nickt, der Luchs schwebt zurück zu seinem Herrn.

Kurze Zeit später ist er wieder da und legt seine Tatze auf Snapes Schulter.

„Deine Stimme bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere, Retter der Nation."

Snape nickt ihm zu und bringt Rodolphus nach unten. Hat sich einen Drink verdient. Direktor Snape - auf Probe zwar, aber immerhin.

"Schade, dass das keiner Deiner früheren Schulkameraden miterlebt. Hättest bestimmt gern die Gesichter der `Rumtreiber` gesehen, wenn sie das in der Zeitung lesen", spottet Rodolphus.

Als Riddle Snape zum Schulleiter gemacht hat, hatte ihm das nichts gegeben, er durfte nicht wirklich das tun, was er wollte.

"Ich werde als erstes diese überflüssige Häuseraufteilung abschaffen. Wie hat Granger so schön zusammengefasst, das schürt nur die Rivalität und unterbindet einen echten Zusammenhalt. Recht hatte sie, kleine Miss Neunmalklug. Hatte immer Recht. Nur sagen durfte ich ihr das nie...", murmelt Snape, ist bestimmt an mich gerichtet.

Da kommt einiges an Arbeit auf ihn zu. Vor allem an ihm selbst. Zeit, die Maske dauerhaft fallen zu lassen.

***


	64. Der dunkle Direktor

Einige Tage später.

„Schön langsam!"

Poppy stützt mich am Arm, während sie mir dabei hilft, aufzustehen. Meine Immunabwehr steht wieder einigermaßen, zumindest bin ich nicht mehr völlig schutzlos. Vorgestern hat Severus die Schutzzauber in diesem Zimmer aufgehoben. Meine Mutter hat seitdem sehr viel Zeit hier bei mir verbracht, und sonst hat sie sich mit Narzissa zusammen an Dracos Bett abgewechselt.

Jetzt streicht sie zärtlich über meine zögerlich hervor sprießenden Haare.

„Komm, aber erst einmal nur bis ans Fenster. Du darfst es nicht gleich übertreiben."

Gehe an ihrem Arm die paar Schritte bis ans Fenster und erkenne staunend Severus am Großen See. Die dunkelgrünen Schemen knapp unter der Wasseroberläche lassen vermuten, dass er mit den Wassermenschen spricht.

„Er tüftelt einen", meine Mutter flüstert ganz leise, als würde es hier von Percys und Umbridges wimmeln,"Fluchtplan für Rudi und Zissy aus."

Oh.

Durch das Wasser könnte man auf keinen Fall ihre Spuren zurück verfolgen...Und mit ihrem Magiepulver könnten die beiden weit genug fliehen, soweit sie das Wasser trägt.

„Er hat sie in Deinem Appartement untergebracht, die Scheibe zum See hin lässt sich durch einen von ihm erfundenen Zauber nach draußen durchgängig machen. Er ist wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Mann. Und er liebt Dich sehr, Nymphadora. Darauf kannst Du Dir, glaube ich, etwas einbilden. Er scheint mir nicht der Typ Mensch zu sein, der leichtfertig mit seinen Gefühlen umgeht. Oder überhaupt welche zulässt."

„Mom, das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Bis vor ein paar Monaten wusste ich noch nicht mal, dass Snape überhaupt _fühlt_. Also außer Hass, Wut, Spott, Jähzorn..."

„Einsamkeit, Traurigkeit?", beendet sie meine Aufzählung und ich bekomme ein leichtes, schlechtes Gewissen.

„Weißt Du, als er in Begleitung Dumbledores bei uns aufgetaucht ist und ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe ... Ich kannte ihn bis dato ja nur aus Deinen Schilderungen."

Meine Mutter wurde genau wie alle Blacks standesgemäß zu Hause von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet.

„Mir ist gleich aufgefallen, dass er hinter dieser Fassade aus Zynismus und scheinbarer Gleichgültigkeit am Wohlbefinden anderer eine wahre Flut aus unterdrückten Gefühlen versteckt. Man sieht es deutlich in diesen unglaublich intensiven Augen, dass es in ihm brodelt."

„Mom, hör auf von Deinem Schwiegersohn zu schwärmen", knuffe ich sie in die Seite.

„Wenn Du ihn je als Lehrer erlebt hättest, würdest Du ihn mit anderen Augen sehen. Er kann sehr gemein sein und sehr niederschmetternd gucken mit diesen unglaublich intensiven Augen", murmle ich meine Scham darüber verbergend, dass ich Snapes Gefühlschaos nicht sofort beim ersten Augenkontakt durchschaut habe.

„Ich weiß noch, wie Du gesagt hast, `ich werde es diesem fiesen Mistkerl zeigen´und Tag und Nacht gelernt hast, um einen guten Abschluss zu bekommen. Es spielt keine Rolle, wie er es gemacht hat, aber er hat es immerhin geschafft, dass Du eine erfolgreiche junge Frau geworden bist."

Dachte immer, Mom hätte was gegen meine Berufswahl einzuwenden gehabt...

Es klopft und meine Mutter öffnet die Tür.

„Oh, Direktor, wir haben gerade über Sie..."

„Mom, Du kannst ihn ruhig Severus nennen !" Direktor. Also echt.

„Nun, wenn Sie einverstanden... Sagen Sie einfach Andromeda. Aber meinen Namen kennen Sie ja..." sie streicht sich kichernd eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ergreift strahlend Sevs dargebotene Hand.

„Ich weiß, Andromeda."

Er lächelt sie an, was meine Mutter ein bisschen wie ein himmelnder Teenager aussehen lässt und kommt zu mir ans Fenster.

„Du bist schon aufgestanden", stellt er zufrieden fest und beäugt mich kritisch.

„Die Leute haben Recht, Du bist wirklich überdurchschnittlich intelligent, dass Dir das gleich aufgefallen ist..."

Er versucht einen strafenden Blick, lässt dann aber doch das Lächeln die Oberhand gewinnen.

Seine Finger streichen zärtlich über meine Hand, ich versuche meine Mutter nur mit Blicken hinaus zu schicken.

„Ich muss noch kurz nach meinem Neffen sehen", entschuldigt sie sich und schnappt Poppys Ärmel.

Als beide verschwunden sind lass ich mich von Severus in eine feste Umarmung ziehen.

Stecke wieder meine Hände unter seinen Achseln durch, vergrabe meine Nase in seinen auf dem Gehrock aufliegenden Haaren und drücke ihn so fest ich kann an mich.

„Hm, das hab ich vermisst."

Der Versuch, in ihn rein zu kriechen misslingt, doch ich gebe mir alle Mühe.

Er fühlt sich hart an, dort wo ich meine Hüfte gegen ihn presse, aber da stimmt was nicht.

„Was ist passiert? Hast Du Teile davon drüben vergessen? Hatte ihn größer in Erinnerung..." grinse ich und reib mich an seinem Bein.

Er rückt etwas von mir ab und zieht einen weinroten Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Wirst Du Dich jemals Deinem Alter entsprechend verhalten?", sagt er nicht unamüsiert und hält mir den Stab hin.

„Was ist das?"

„Für mich sieht es aus wie ein neuer Zauberstab."

„Ich wusste, dass Du das sagen würdest..." greife ärgerlich nach dem Stab und lass mich von einem warmen Glühen durchfluten.

„Wow, mein erster hat nicht so gut gepasst. Woher hast Du ihn?"

„Mr Ollivander konnte nach einem kurzem Aufenthalt im Mungos seine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen. Ich habe ihn gebeten, den für Dich zu machen. Nach allem, was passiert ist, erschien mir das logisch."

„Lass mich raten, sein Kern ist aus Thestralhaar?"

Er nickt wie der stolze Vater eines Kindes, dass auf Anhieb kapiert hat, wie man einen Besen fliegt.

„Näher als Du kann man dem Tod wohl kaum kommen."

„Er ist wundervoll. Danke."

Stell mich auf die Zehenspitzen und schenke ihm einen langen, liebevollen Kuss. Er erwidert ihn zwar, scheint aber nicht wirklich begeistert. Breche nach einiger Zeit ab und bedecke meinen Kopf mit den Händen.

„Entschuldige, ich muss furchtbar aussehen", stammle ich und dreh mich weg von ihm.

Wie konnte ich glauben, dass er mich so, wie ich aussehe, küssen will.

Er legt seine Hände an meine Wangen und zwingt mich, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Was redest Du da? Wir sollten jetzt noch nicht... ich kann mich jetzt nicht auf Zärtlichkeiten einlassen, Nymphadora, weil ich unmöglich aufhören könnte, ohne es zu Ende zu bringen."

Das Verlangen in seinen Augen macht mich ganz kribbelig.

„Du solltest Dich und Deinen Körper noch schonen", beantwortet er meine unausgesprochene Frage, drückt mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und geht einen halben Schritt zurück.

Plötzlich rauscht meine Mutter unaufgefordert wieder herein und boxt Severus auf den Oberarm.

Sehe sie entgeistert an.

„Wieso haben Sie vorhin nichts gesagt, Sie Schelm. Wann soll die Trauung stattfinden?"

Hä?

„Nymphadora, er hat offiziell bei Deinem Vater um Deine Hand angehalten. Du wirst eine so hübsche Braut sein."

Sie umarmt zuerst mich, dann etwas schüchterner Severus und rauscht wieder hinaus, irgendwas von wegen sie müsse Briefe schreiben, murmelnd.

„Aha. Du wirst jetzt aber nicht vor mir niederknien, oder?", frage ich mit leichtem Unbehagen.

Er sieht mich etwas verlegen an.

„Möchtest Du das denn?"

Schüttle energisch den Kopf.

„Wenn einer genug Zeit auf seinen Knien verbracht hat, dann Du. Kannst mir auch einfach so nen Klunker anstecken, im Stehen meine ich."

Er nimmt meine linke Hand und steckt mir einen schmalen Ring an. Es ist ein zierlicher Octopus im Profil, dessen Fangarme in den Körper einer Schlange übergehen, die sich um den Finger windend den eigentlichen Ring bildet.

„Er ist wunderschön", schaffe ich zu flüstern. Er schiebt seinen Ärmel ein Stück zurück, an seiner Hand ist der gleiche Ring, nur etwas massiver.

„Ich habe es mit Deinem Stab getestet. Mein echter Patronus ist eine Kobra geworden. Als Zeichen des Triumphs über den Herr der Schlangen. Und der Octopus deshalb, weil er Dich zu mir zurück gebracht hat. Falls Du immer noch den Wolf..."

Mein ganzes Glück muss raus.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Mein guter, alter Octopus bricht hervor, strahlender und schöner als ich ihn mir hätte erträumen können.

Lass ihn wieder verschwinden und strahle Severus an.

„Hättest Du einen Wolf am Finger getragen?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Nein, wohl eher nicht. Es hätte mir schon widerstrebt, einen zu gießen."

Blicke erstaunt zurück auf den Ring.

„Du hast ihn selbst gemacht? Auf Muggelart?"

Streife ihn ab und untersuche das Material.

„Es ist Platin. Absolut unzerstörbar. Ich muss ihn nur noch fixieren, damit Du ihn nicht verlierst."

„Hmpf!"

Stecke ihn wieder an und halte ihm meinen Stab und die Hand hin. Er zielt kurz auf den Ring, der soweit schrumpft, dass ich ihn nicht mehr übers Fingergelenk ziehen kann.

„Gegen alle Eventualitäten geschützt."

Mir fallen erst jetzt auf, dass das Auge des Octopus das Licht verschluckt, statt zu funkeln.

„Das Passwort für die Steine lautet aiau. animae in aeternum unitae.

In Ewigkeit..."

„...vereinte Seelen. Oh Severus."

Werfe mich heulend in seine Arme. Hätte ihn nie so romantisch eingeschätzt.

„Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass Du ernsthaft in Betracht ziehst, offiziell meine Frau zu werden."

Hebe kurz den Kopf und nicke heftig.

„Ich bin es zwar irgendwie schon, aber ja, ich habe tatsächlich vor, so richtig Deine Gattin zu spielen. Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht Abend für Abend mit dem Nudelholz hinter der Tür auf Dich warten..."

Er lacht ein tiefes, befreites, kehliges Lachen.

„Nur, wenn Du mir versprichst, dabei Lockenwickler zu tragen."

Ich halte mich an seinem Arm fest uns lass mich von ihm nach unten bringen, in seine... unsere Wohnung.

Unterwegs treffen wir – wie hat ihn meine Mutter noch genannt – Rudi, der sehr blass aus dem Appartement neben dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum kommt. Hinter ihm schwebt Kingsleys Luchs.

„Entschuldige mich."

Severus lässt mich im Flur stehen und rauscht in seine Wohnung, ich höre durch die offen stehende Tür das Aufgleiten des Geheimgangs und nicht ganz zwei Minuten später kommt er zurück mit einer Flasche grüngespenkeltem Pulver in der Hand.

„Deinen Stab, Nymphadora, schnell!"

Gebe ihm meinen Stab und er schießt wahllos Löcher in die Wände.

Sämtliche Portraits verschwinden in irgendwelchen anderen Rahmen, Rudi stößt die Tür auf und ruft Narzissa zu sich.

Sie kommt mit nassen Haaren aus dem Bad.

„Sie kommen mit zwölf Auroren, wir müssen gehen. Sofort!"

Er deutet auf eins von den zahlreichen Feindgläsern, die überall im Wohnzimmer stehen, ich erkenne Percy, Dawlish und Kingsley?

„Nymphadora, kannst Du sie aufhalten?", fragt Severus angespannt.

Nicke hektisch und er ruft nach Dobby, der sofort erscheint.

„Bring sie schnell hoch ins Foyer."

Dobby verbeugt sich, greift nach meiner Hand und appariert mich hoch zur Eingangstür.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, das Portal fliegt auf und die Auroren stürmen, angeführt von Kingsley herein.

„Guten Abend, Nymphadora, wie schön, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Sie sind vollständig genesen, wie ich annehmen darf?"

Gut, er will offenbar auch Zeit schinden.

„Naja, wissen Sie, es zwickt noch ein wenig hier und da, aber es wird von Tag zu Tag besser."

„Wissen Sie, ich hatte einmal einen starken Schmerz im Rücken, damals hat eine einfache Wärmepackung mir geholfen, ganz simpel, man nimmt einfach ein feuchtes Handtuch, erhitzt es und wickelt es sich um den schmerzenden..."

„Herr Minister ad provisorum, ich bitte Sie, wollen Sie vielleicht auch noch Backrezepte austauschen? Wir haben einen Schwerverbrecher zu verhaften!" Der Pflichtbewusste Percy, ganz so wie wir ihn kennen und...hassen.

Kingsley holt tief Luft und starrt Percy nieder.

„Sie werden mit Freude feststellen, Weasley, dass in Zukunft ein anderer Wind wehen wird im Minsterium. Ich werde keinerlei Respektlosigkeit gegenüber den Angestellten und erst Recht nicht, gegenüber Untergebenen dulden. Sie sprechen besser nur noch, wenn man Sie dazu auffordert, oder suchen sich einen neuen Arbeitgeber."

Er gebietet den anderen dort stehen zu bleiben und nimmt mich am Arm.

„Wir werden ihn holen. Nymphadora weiß sicher, wo er sich aufhält."

Als wir uns ein paar Schritte von den anderen entfernt haben, sehen wir Severus klitschnaß die Stufen hoch rennen.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Sev setzt ein wütendes Gesicht auf.

„Der halbe Kerker steht unter Wasser, dieser verdammte Lestrange hat mich überwältigt, er muss in Besitz von Nymphadoras altem Zauberstab gekommen sein, er hat mich mit mehreren Avadas versucht zu treffen."

Die Auroren zielen gemeinsam mit ihren Stäben auf ihn.

Percy rennt zu uns, rutscht fast in Sevs Pfütze aus.

„Soll das heißen, er ist geflohen?"

Seine schmächtige Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe.

Kingsley stampft wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„So ein Mist!"

Ich hab arge Schwierigkeiten, mein Lachen zurückzuhalten. Kingsley hat absolut kein Talent als Schauspieler.

„Könnte einer der Herren eventuell meine Kleidung trocknen", meldet sich Severus wieder zu Wort und Kingsley führt seinen Wunsch aus.

„Aber... aber... Herr Minister... wir müssen ihn verfolgen! So bald wie möglich! Ich rufe ein paar Dementoren..."

„Nein, Weasley, das werden Sie nicht."

Sevs schneidende Stimme lässt ihn in alter Schülertradition erbleichen.

„Ich dulde keine Dementoren in meiner Schule."

Percy sieht für einen kurzen Moment so aus, als wolle er Severus darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er den Posten des Direktors noch nicht mit aller Befugnis hat, aber er sieht klugerweise davon ab.

„Aber verfolgen müssen wir ihn doch..." stammelt er nun und sieht Kingsley um Unterstützung bettelnd an.

„Er hat die Scheibe in seinem Appartement zerstört, es rinnt noch immer Wasser unter der Tür durch, die ich im letzten Moment noch zu schlagen konnte. Sonst würde der Riesenkrake bereits seine Arme nach uns ausstrecken."

Sehr gut, Severus, lobe ich ihn in Gedanken.

Daran hatte Percy wohl nicht gedacht, er überlegt krampfhaft, wie er ohne Kontakt zu irgendwelchem Getiers den Flüchtigen verfolgen kann.

„Gehen Sie schon zurück und geben Sie die Fahndung raus, Weasley. Na los!"

„Jawohl, Sir!"

Er rennt zurück zu den Auroren und spielt sich als deren Vorgesetzter auf. Sie alle verlassen das Schloss, Kingsley dreht sich herum und will ihnen folgen.

„Danke, King Shack!"

„Immer gern, Mrs. Snape", antwortet er, die Augen auf meinen Ring gerichtet.

***

Noch ein paar Tage später.

„"_Ehemaliger Aurorenausbilder gewinnt mit überwältigender Mehrheit Wahl zum Minister für Zauberei und Hexerei und macht langjährigen Spion des Unnennbaren zum neuen Direktor!_

_Nach dem mehr als peinlichen Auftritt Rufus Scrimgeours vergangenen Monat dürfen wir nun voller Stolz verkünden, dass der Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt mit sofortiger Wirkung zum neuen Minister gewählt wurde. Die Vereidigung fand heute Morgen unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt, angeblich waren mehrere Kämpfer der Schlacht um Hogwarts (wir berichteten letzten Monat ausführlich) anwesend, darunter auch der Retter der Nation – Professor Severus Snape, der per Reformierungserlass Nummer eins von Minister Shacklebolt zum neuen Direktor der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei befördert wurde. _

_Außerdem haben der Minister und der neue Direktor den Halbriesen Rubeus Hagrid wieder als Wildhüter eingesetzt, der ebenso wie sein Kampfgenosse Charlie Weasley, der sich bei einem seiner Brüder von einer komplizierteren Verletzung erholt, begnadigt wurde und noch einige andere Änderungen im Lehrerkollegium vorgenommen-lesen Sie dazu Seite vier._

_Kritische Eltern mögen zu Bedenken geben, dass die Vergangenheit des dunklen Direktors ein Problem darstellen könnte, doch das Zaubereigamot hat ihn in allen Anklagepunkten frei gesprochen, da mehrere Zeugen zu seinen Gunsten aussagten, darunter auch das Portrait des von Snape im Kampf getöteten ehemaligen Schulleiters Dumbledore. Außerdem hatte Direktor Snape vor einer Wochen eine Gelegenheit mit seinem ehemaligem Todesserkollegen Rodolphus Lestrange zusammen zu fliehen, ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, das Gamot, der Minister und die Redaktion des Tagespropheten sind sich einig, dass so eindeutig bewiesen ist, dass Direktor Severus Snape ein rechtschaffener Mann ist. Immer mehr Aussagen von Zeugen und/oder Mitkämpfern der Schlacht werden veröffentlicht, die die Macht und das Können des ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors bis ins Allmächtige hin anschwellen lassen._

_Angeblich kann er sogar Tote zum Leben erwecken, komplett ohne Zauberstab auskommen, sich so lautlos wie die Vampire bewegen und jede noch so widerstandsfähige Frau mit seinen schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen hypnotisieren._

_Leute! Er ist auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mann!_

_Tja, meine Damen, diesbezüglich haben wir noch eine freudige Nachricht zu verkünden. Direkt nach der Vereidigung des neuen Ministers hat dieser als erste Amtshandlung sozusagen Direktor Snape mit einer jungen, ehemaligen, früher ebenfalls gesuchten – aber von allen Anschuldigungen frei gesprochenen - Aurorin namens Nymphadora Tonks vermählt, die nun in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen __Künste unterrichten wird. Was wohl der verstorbene Auserwählte, Harry James Potter zu diesem neuen Schulleiter sagen würde, Zeugen zufolge, konnte er seinen Zaubertrankprofessor nicht besonders gut leiden..._

...also diese Kimmkorn schafft es doch immer wieder, mich aufzuregen",beendet mein Vater sein lautes Vorlesen.

„Schon gut, Dad, hängt es jetzt gerade?"

Ich wurde gezwungen, unser Hochzeitsfoto, das Sev in seinem gewohnten Outfit, allerdings aus sehr viel eleganterem Stoff und mich in einem schwarzen schulterlosen Minikleid, blutroten Netzstümpfen, meinen geliebten, frisch geputzten-darauf hat meine Mutter bestanden-Schnallenstiefeln, den Rubinohrringen, die Sev mir zum Ball geschenkt hatte und meinen wieder etwas längeren, pinkfarbenen Haaren zeigt, in der Familienfotosammlung im Haus meiner Eltern aufzuhängen. Daneben hängt ein Foto von Rodolphus und Narzissa, irgendwo in Frankreich glaube ich. Sev hat es so verhext, dass sich für Nicht-Familienmitglieder völlig andere Gesichter zeigen.

Er wartet übrigens an der Tür auf mich.

„So, wir gehen dann."

Meine Mutter bricht plötzlich in Tränen aus und schlingt ihre Arme um mich.

„Mein kleines Mädchen zieht aus, Merlin, die Zeit vergeht so schnell..."

Verdrehe die Augen. „Mom, ich bin schon vor Jahren ausgezogen."

„Ach Kind, das war doch nur das Wohnheim in London. Das zählt nicht. Du bist jetzt eine verheiratete Frau und Lehrerin, das muss man sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Meine kleine Nymphe ist Lehrerin!"

Die letzten Worte werden von immer lauteren Schluchzern unterbrochen.

Dad kommt mir zu Hilfe, während Severus etwas verloren in der Tür steht.

Ich folge ihm winkend nach draußen, wo Draco auf der Hollywoodschaukel meiner Eltern sitzt.

Severus geht vor ihm in die Hocke, doch er registriert ihn nicht richtig.

Er spricht sehr sanft mit ihm, fast zärtlich.

„Draco, es wird Ihnen hier an nichts fehlen, Ihre Tante und Ihr Onkel werden sich gut um Sie kümmern. Sie werden sich schnell eingewöhnen, ich werde Sie jeden Samstag besuchen und Ihnen dabei helfen, sich selbst wieder zu finden. Gönnen Sie sich etwas Ruhe und viel Schlaf. Ihr Körper und vor allem Ihr Gehirn braucht das jetzt. Haben Sie gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

Draco sieht ihn zwar nicht an, nickt aber einmal mit dem Kopf.

„Gut. Ted?"

Mein Vater kommt zu uns, drückt mich kurz an sich und nimmt dann Draco an seinem gesunden, rechten Arm. Er steht auf und lässt sich von ihm ins Haus führen.

„Du darfst auch die Tapete verhexen, wenns Dir nicht gefällt!", rufe ich hinterher, denn er wird in mein Kinderzimmer ziehen, dessen Wände mit unzähligen Postern der Schicksalsschwestern behängt sind.

Severus umarmt mich fest und appariert uns vor Hogwarts.

Drinnen wird fleißig gearbeitet, die Hauselfen sind dabei, sämtliche Hauswappen durch Hogwartswappen zu ersetzen. Sev hatte zwar angeboten, sie einfach zu verwandeln, doch die Hauselfen wollten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Bahnen eigenhändig frisch zu besticken. In einem separaten Raum schimmeln feuchte Umhänge vor sich hin, selbst die Hausgeister möchten ihre alten Wappen nicht mehr tragen, sie haben sich einfach in Hogwartsgeister umgenannt.

Severus sieht hoch zur Uhr, die jetzt anstelle der riesigen Stundenläsern an der Wand hängt und neigt seinen Kopf zu mir herunter.

„Ich würde Sie gerne in meinem Büro sprechen, Professor..."

Er richtet sich auf und grinst plötzlich.

„Ja ja, ich weiß, korrekt müsste es heißen, Professor Snape."

Der Gedanke, dass die Schüler mich so nennen werden, schüttelt mich.

„Nun, ich kann damit leben, wenn sie Dich Professor Tonks rufen, die meisten Deiner Freunde rufen Dich auch so. Es kann auch durchaus Vorteile haben, wenn nicht sofort offensichtlich ist, dass Du mit der Kerkerfledermaus verheiratet bist."

Nicke strahlend. Professor Tonks. Klingt gut. Da ich rein amtlich beide Namen trage, also Nymphadora Snape-Tonks geht das wohl in Ordnung.

Versuche eine unschuldige Schülerinnenmiene.

„Sie wollten mich im Büro sprechen, Direktor Snape?"

Ein amüsiertes Glitzern tritt in seine Augen.

„Ja. Es ist wirklich dringend. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden."

Er rauscht voraus, Richtung Kerker.

„Aber Sir, das Büro des Schulleiters befindet sich doch..."

Er bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu mir um und geht schnellen Schrittes auf mich zu.

„Wollen Sie etwa behaupten, ich wüsste nicht, wo sich mein Büro befindet?", donnert er mich an, ein paar Hauselfen pieksen sich erschrocken in den Finger.

Äh, wir spielen doch noch, oder? Sein Blick ist wirklich unheilverkündend...

„Nein, Sir, ich dachte nur..."

Sein Blick wird plötzlich sanft und er nimmt mich an der Hand, zieht mich weg von den verwirrten Hauselfen.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde nach oben umziehen?"

Eigentlich schon...

„Nein, natürlich nicht..."

„Du bist eine miserable Lügnerin, Dora. Zumindest, wenn Du Dir keine Mühe gibst."

Mittlerweile sind wir vor seinem Klassenzimmer angekommen, seinem ehemaligen Klassenzimmer... Hm.

„Wer wird eigentlich Zaubertränke unterrichten? Wenn Du nicht mehr unterrichten willst..."

Er sagt etwas, aber so leise, dass ich mich bestimmt verhört habe.

„Hast Du gerade das gesagt, was ich glaube, verstanden zu haben?"

Muss meine Hand vor mein Grinsen legen. Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf ihn. Oh Mann. DAS wäre eine Sensation für Harry gewesen!

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du glaubst verstanden zu haben, aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich Granger dafür einstellen werde. Sie wird Ihren Meister in spätestens zwei Jahren machen (A/N: keine Ahnung, wie lange man dafür braucht, aber Hermine schafft es bestimmt in der Hälfte der Zeit gg), so lange hat Slughorn angeboten zu bleiben, unter der Bedingung, dass ich die nötigen Tränke für ihn braue und die der Schüler benote.

So kann ich den direkten Kontakt mit den Schülern vermeiden und trotzdem meiner Passion frönen."

Er lässt mir den Vortritt ins Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer.

„Dobby, Kreacher, Winky."

Alle drei erscheinen sofort und sehen den Direktor fragend an.

„Ist es möglich, einige Möbel zu vertauschen innerhalb des Schlosses?"

„Aber, Herr Direktor, Sir, er kann alles schaffen, der Herr Direktor!"

Dobby sieht sich prüfend um.

„Er müsste die Einrichtung leichter machen, dann können wir sie verstellen, aber die Räume an sich können nicht verschoben werden, dass hat auch Professor Dumbledore nicht geschafft, nur verändert..."

Sev nickt, zieht seinen schwarzen Zauberstab und vergrößert den Raum in Höhe und Breite aufs Dreifache.

Danach belegt er die komplette Einrichtung mit einem konstanten Leviosa und verschwindet mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Bleibe etwas überfordert dort stehen, wo ich bin und sehe die drei Elfen nacheinander fragend an. Dobby lächelt verlegen, als hätte er Severus bei etwas unanständigem ertappt, wagt es aber nicht, ihn zu kritisieren. Nach wenigen Minuten rauscht Sev wieder herein und geht vor den Elfen in die Hocke.

„Könntet ihr für Professor Tonks die Einrichtung des Klassenzimmers für Verteidigung hierher bringen und die von hier dorthin?"

Dobby und Winky nicken zögernd, während Kreacher sich sofort aufs nächstbeste Regal stürzt und mit ihm zusammen disappariert.

„Du tauschst die Räume aus?"

Er steht auf und schiebt mich vor sich her durch die Verbindungstür in sein Büro.

„Ja. Sowohl Slughorn als auch Granger später werden das Büro und die Wohnung des VdgDK- Lehrers nutzen, und Du brauchst dann nicht erst durchs halbe Schloss zu wandern, bevor Du von Deinem Klassenraum in Dein Büro kommst."

„Mein Büro?"

Er führt mich hinaus zur Tür meines bzw. Rudis Appartements.

Es ist staubtrocken vor der Tür.

„Aber, der See, die Scheibe..."

„Das habe ich doch nur erfunden, Dora, sieh."

Er öffnet die Tür und ich stehe in einem hellen, großzügigen Büro, ein großer antiker Schreibtisch mit bequem aussehendem Ledersessel, einige Bücherregale, viele Sachen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung – Kingsley sei Dank – und ein großer, blauer Palantíri bilden die Inneneinrichtung. Das `Fenster` zum See ist völlig unversehrt und zeigt einige fröhlich winkende Wassermenschen.

„Wo ist der Rest der Wohnung?"

„Ich habe mit Hilfe der Geister und Elfen herausgefunden, dass man den Grundriss der Räume in Hogwarts nur ändern kann, wenn man das Entfernte an anderer Stelle anfügt. Die Kubikmeter, die ich hier entfernt habe, vergrößern nun unsere Wohnung. Das was ich Deinem neuen Klassenraum hinzugefügt habe, wurde Slughorns oben genommen, das kommt einem kompletten Austausch der Räume am nächsten. Nur die Fenster lassen sich nicht verändern, Du wirst also hauptsächlich mit Fackellicht arbeiten müssen, während ich die Trankzutaten mit verschiedenen Lichtschutzzaubern versehen musste, damit sie nicht verderben. Da die Vorratskammer sowieso hier nur nachträglich eingesetzt worden war von einem meiner Vorgänger, ließ sie sich auch einfach wieder in dem Tränkeraum einsetzen."

„Genial."

Wirklich genial. Unsere Wohnung, sein Büro, direkter Durchgang zu MEINEM Klassenzimmer für VgdDK, schräg gegenüber mein Büro, und alles was Hermine braucht im gleichen Flügel, wie die Bibliothek. Das wird sie freuen!

"Dumbledores Büro fungiert ab sofort als eine Art Museum, oder Gedenkstätte für verstorbene Schulleiter und Schüler. Ich lasse gerade Portraits aller Gefallenen aufhängen, der Wasserspeier wird jedem Zutritt gewähren, der sich umsehen möchte."

"Das ist wirklich lieb von Dir. Gibt es eigentlich noch mehr Änderungen, z.B. in der Belegschaft, die mich brennend interessieren könnten?"

Hocke mich auf meinen Schreibtisch und zieh ihn zu mir zwischen meine Beine.

„Longbottom lässt sich von Sprout als ihr Nachfolger ausbilden, Bill Weasley übernimmt ab sofort Verwandlung für McGonagall, Ronald Weasley folgt Madame Hooch, die als Sportreporterin für den Klitterer schreiben will, den jetzt bereits Luna Lovegood leitet. Charlie Weasley wird nach seiner Genesung Verwandlungskunst für Flitwick unterrichten. Er wird dauerhaft geschädigt bleiben, Teile seiner Wirbelsäule mussten versteift werden, er kann sich nun nicht mehr schnell genug herumdrehen, was im Umgang mir Drachen tödlich sein kann."

Oh. Das wusste ich noch nicht.

Er ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wenn ich rechtzeitig zu ihm gelassen worden wäre..."

„Schon gut, Sev, immerhin gibst Du ihm die Möglichkeit, weiterhin einen Beruf auszuüben. Er wird sich damit abfinden, nicht mehr ständig seinen Hals zu riskieren. Wie Du auch."

Er lehnt sich nach vorne und drückt mich mit dem Rücken auf die Schreibtischplatte. Schlage meine Beine hinter seinem Rücken übereinander.

„Aber nicht, dass ich dann zu langweilig für Dich werde, als einfacher Beamter ohne gefährlich-dunkle Aura", raunt er in mein Ohr, mit dieser tief dringenden Stimme, die meinen Schoß vibrieren lässt.

Lache kurz auf, er fängt an, meinen Hals mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten.

„Du würdest selbst im rosa Tutu Deine dunkle Aura behalten", antworte ich mit geschlossenen Augen, mich fest an ihn klammernd.

Er brummt unwillig an meiner Schulter, kann sich wohl eher nicht mit dem Tutu anfreunden.

Ich versuche seine Zunge in meinen Mund zu dirigieren, was er nur zu gerne zulässt. Sein Kuss wird sofort fordernder, meine Hand sucht bereits nach den Knöpfen seiner Hose.

„Ich muss mich dringend um Kleidung mit weniger Knöpfen für Dich kümmern", murmle ich ärgerlich, schaffe es nicht schnell genug dahin zu kommen, wo ich hin will. Er hilft mir indem er die Knöpfe an seinem Schritt einfach abreißt und ich kann ihn endlich umfassen.

Seine Hand befindet sich schon längst in meinem Slip, den er einfach zur Seite schiebt, schon nach kurzer Zeit nimmt er meine Hand von ihm weg und versenkt sich in mir.

Ich biege meinen Rücken durch, recke mich ihm entgegen, diese Rundumerneuerung hat mich noch sensibler gemacht, es fühlt sich überwältigend an, ihn in mir zu spüren.

Auch er scheint es zu merken, er sieht mich ein bisschen überrascht an.

„Du fühlst Dich anders an", knurrt er zurück an meinem Ohr und drückt sein Gesicht auf meinen Hals.

Merke an seinem unregelmäßigen Atem, dass er das nicht lange aushalten wird und spann meine Beckenbodenmuskulatur an. Er richtet sich sofort etwas auf, sieht mich strafend an und beschleunigt sein Tempo.

„Das ist ungezogen", neckt er mich, beugt sich wieder runter zu mir um mich wild zu küssen und umfasst mit einer Hand meinen Hintern. Keuche erschrocken auf, als er mich fest hinein kneift und etwas mehr Kraft in seine Bewegungen legt.

Okay, DAS werde ich nicht lange aushalten, ein paar äußerst intensive Stöße später zieht sich mein gesamter Unterleib zusammen.

Wieder sieht er mich überrascht an und kann sich nun selber nicht mehr zurück halten.

Wieder dämpft er sein Aufstöhnen indem er mir sacht in die Schulter beißt.

Diese Reizung jagt erneute Schauer durch meinen Körper.

Er nimmt etwas von seinem Gewicht von mir herunter, stützt sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Platte ab und dringt unvermittelt in meinen Geist ein.

Bin etwas überrumpelt und abgelenkt, so dass meine Okklumentik nicht rechtzeitig zustande kommt – ach was, soll er sich ruhig umsehen.

Er löst sich noch ein Stück von mir und legt seine Hand auf meinen Unterbauch.

Es fühlt sich kurz sehr komisch an und er nimmt seine Hand wieder weg, reinigt seine Hose, die er ja die ganze Zeit anbehalten hat und fixiert die Knöpfe wieder an Ort und Stelle.

Danach reicht er mir eine Hand und hilft mir auf.

„Was war das eben?", frage ich obwohl ich da so eine Ahnung habe.

„Ein Zauber, der körperfremde Substanzen unwirksam macht", antwortet er und will zur Tür gehen.

„Körperfremde Substanzen?"

Er lächelt mich warmherzig an.

„Künstliche Muggelhormone."

Und verschwindet.

Grinse dümmlich beim Gedanken an hakennasige Babys, die in unserer Wohnung herumtapsen.

***

Klick?


	65. Gedenkstätte

Sorry Leute, irgendwie schreibt sich´s gerade nicht so flüssig.

Habe den Überblick über die Zeit in der wir uns befinden verloren und beschließe daher einfach, dass demnächst die Schule wieder anfängt, es ist also Mitte/Ende August... Hab nachgeschaut unter Muggelschulferien in Schottland..gg

hoffe außerdem, niemanden vergessen zu haben...weiter unten...

***

„Rictusempra!" brülle ich schweißgebadet, wir üben seit drei Stunden Verteidigung, dass heißt ich übe und Severus wedelt ab und zu gelangweilt mit der Hand. Werde langsam echt sauer, muss doch irgendetwas geben, womit ich ihn treffen kann...

Verdammt.

„Stupor!"

Wow, der war so schlecht gezielt, dass er knapp über Sevs Kopf hinter ihm in die Wand einschlägt. Meine Hand ist mittlerweile so verschwitzt, dass mein Stab keinen richtigen Halt mehr hat.

„Jetzt streng Dich endlich an, Nymphadora, ich möchte nicht, dass es heißt, Du hättest Dir diesen Posten durch _Körpereinsatz_ verschafft!"

Mistkerl!

_Grrrrrrr_

„Exspulso!" Ein großes Stück des Podestes auf dem wir stehen, zerspringt in Tausend kleine Stücke, aber immerhin war dieser Spruch stark genug, dass Sev ihn nicht komplett abwehren, sondern nur nach unten lenken konnte. Jetzt starrt er zufrieden auf das große Loch vor seinen Füßen.

Ein triumphales Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, er zieht seinen Umhang aus, lässt ihn sauber zusammen gelegt auf einen Stuhl schweben und nimmt seinen Zauberstab in die linke Hand. In die linke? Oh.

„Moment!" schlüpfe schnell aus meiner Kapuzenjacke und schmeiße sie quer durch den Raum, lockere durch kleine Stretch- Übungen meine Beinmuskulatur und geh mit leicht gebeugten Knien in die Ausgangsposition.

„Bereit?"

Bevor ich zu Ende genickt habe schlagen diverse Brandzauber und Defodios um mich herum ein, schon bald ist das halbe Klassenzimmer zersprengt, ich springe mich abrollend und Purzelbäume schlagend von einem Tisch zum nächsten, da alle der Reihe nach in Flammen aufgehen, schließlich trifft er mich mit einem Obscuro und ich knalle durch die magische Augenbinde behindert krachend an einen Pfosten, schlage rücklings zu Boden und bleib dort erst einmal ein paar Sekunden benommen liegen.

Zuerst passiert gar nichts, doch nach kurzer Zeit wird ihm die Sache unheimlich und ich spüre, dass er per Legilimentik testet, ob ich bewusstlos bin. Drehe mich jämmerlich stöhnend zur Seite und huste theatralisch würgend, als hätte ich eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Als seine Schritte sich langsam nähern, richte ich unauffällig meinen Zauberstab unter meinem Arm durch auf ihn und lasse ihn dicht zu mir heran kommen.

„Das war unfair", maule ich und versuche die magische Augenbinde per Hand zu entfernen.

Er zaubert sie weg und hält mir seine Hand hin, um mir aufzuhelfen.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte Dich nicht mit voller-

„Opugno!"

Klatsch! Ein kleiner, glitschiger Krake schleudert in sein Gesicht und versucht sich verzweifelt mit seinen kleinen Fangarmen daran fest zu halten, das dazu gehörige schmatzende Geräusch der kleinen Saugnäpfe ist einfach herrlich. Er pflückt den Kleinen von seiner Nase und zieht einen langen Schleimfaden von seiner Wange bis zu seiner ausgestreckten Hand mit dem nassen Tier.

„634 zu 1."

Grinse so stolz, als hätte ich die Quidditchmeisterschaft im Alleingang gewonnen. Er lässt das arme Tier inklusive Schleim verschwinden, hilft mir aufzustehen und dreht sich genau wie ich mit erhobenem Zauberstab in Richtung des plötzlich erklingenden Applauses.

„Wow, beeindruckende Leistung, Snape, hieß der Auftrag nicht, die Schule zu reformieren, statt sie zu zerstören?"

„Charlie!"

Renne zu unserem neusten Kollegen hinüber und schaffe es gerade noch rechtzeitig, die Wucht meines Aufpralls zu verringern, habe beim näher kommen entdeckt, dass Charlie ein metallenes Korsett trägt, dessen Scharniere leise quietschen bei jeder Bewegung.

„Du solltest mal neben ihm im Auto sitzen, das Gequietsche betont jedes Schlagloch!"

„Bill! Fleur!" Im Begrüßungswahn falle ich sogar meiner Lieblingsveela um den Hals, werde allerdings sofort von ihr ein bisschen zurück geschoben.

„Vorsischt bitte, nich so schtürmisch!" Sie legt schützend ihre Hand auf ihren zart gewölbten Bauch und strahlt noch mehr als sonst von die innerste ´eraus.

„Wow, ihr seit ja fleißig gewesen. Wann ist es denn soweit?"

„Anfang Januar", verkündet Bill unübersehbar stolz und schüttelt Sev, der lautlos hinter mir aufgetaucht ist fest die Hand.

„Oh, wie schön, da könnt ihr vielleicht zusammen feiern, Sev hat nämlich am 9.-"

„Ich danke Dir, Nymphadora, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Misses Weasley wert darauf legt, eine Geburtstagsparty zusammen mit Dir für mich und ihren Nachwuchs auszurichten."

„Hm, also eine Überlegung wäre es wert", stänkert Bill, was Fleur nicht durchschaut, denn ihre Augen weiten sich in leichter Panik, bestimmt stellt sie sich vor, wie ein natürlich schwarz gewandeter Direktor inmitten ihrer strahlende Veela- Verwandtschaft an einem großen Buffet ansteht.

Fleurs ungläubige Augen wandern immer wieder von Snape zu mir, ich kann nicht genau sagen, was für sie schlimmer ist, eine Party zusammen MIT mir oder FÜR ihn auszurichten.

„So, Misses Snape, wenn Sie uns jetzt unsere Quartiere zeigen könnten, wir würden uns gerne von der mittelalterlichen Muggelanreise erholen", bittet nun Charlie und dreht sich steif wie ein Brett herum.

Ich gehe voraus und führe die neuen Kollegen zu ihren jeweiligen Büros.

„Wieso Muggelanreise?"

„Charlie hielt es für eine gute Idee, unseren Vater zu ehren, indem er seine Muggelsachen benutzt, er hat mit seinem neuen besten Freund Hagrid zusammen den alten verzauberten Ford repariert und hat darauf bestanden, ihn auch zu benutzen. Also sind wir vom Black- Haus aus los gefahren, demonstrativ vor dem Ministerium herum gekurvt und schließlich hierher gefahren, das Auto steht als Anschauungsobjekt auf dem Dach von Fred und Georges Filiale in Hogsmead."

„Das ist schön. Moment, weiß Severus das? Er wird bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, dass die Schüler so leichteren Zugang zu Weasley- Produkten haben...Das wird ein Spaß! Wie geht es den beiden?"

Bill schnaubt kurz auf.

„Ich glaube, sie versuchen ihre Trauer in Arbeit zu ersticken, albern noch dümmer herum als vor Mum und Dads Tod.. Und Ginnys..." Er blinzelt die aufsteigenden Tränen weg und nimmt seine Frau liebevoll in den Arm.

„Es ist so unwirklich, dass sie nicht mehr hier sind..."

Fleur hat den Kopf gesenkt und ich sehe dicke Tränen auf ihren hellen Umhang tropfen.

„Molly wäre so eine gute Grandmère gewesen!"

Schlucke den Kloß im Hals hinunter und räuspere mich.

„Habt ihr noch kurz Zeit, ich möchte euch etwas zeigen."

Alle drei nicken und ich bringe sie nach oben zu Dumbledores Büro.

Der Wasserspeier sieht uns nacheinander prüfend an und öffnet dann bereitwillig den Treppengang.

Oben angekommen bricht Fleur lautstark in Tränen aus, die beiden Brüder und ich natürlich auch schließen uns ihr leise an.

An der Wand hinter uns sind alle Portraits, der ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts – außer Albus´- aufgereiht, mit etwas Abstand und von mehreren Dauerfackeln beleuchtet sehen uns die Abbildungen der Freunde an, die uns so sehr fehlen.

Neben Albus´ blauen sind sowohl die warmen Augen von Remus und Sirius, die grünen von Harry, der seine vor Glück strahlende Ginny im Arm hält, daneben Lilys und James´, ebenfalls Arm in Arm, Arthurs und Mollys gutmütige Blicke und sogar die braunen Augen von Moody auf uns gerichtet.

Severus hat einen schwarzen Marmorblock in die Mitte des Büros gezaubert, um den herum folgende Worte graviert sind:

„In stillem Gedenken an die schmerzlich vermissten Opfer, ehrenhaft gefallen im Kampf gegen die Dunkelsten Mächte."

„Sieh nur Arthur, wir werden Großeltern", sagt Molly begeistert und deutet auf Fleurs Bauch.

„Severus hat eine kleine Feier am letzten Ferientag geplant, auch die anderen werden kommen, Kingsley, Minerva, Filius, Luna... ach ihr wisst schon. Eine Feier für die Verbündeten. Es soll eine Mischung aus Gedenkfeier, Siegesfeier, nachträglicher Hochzeitsfeier und Neuanfangsfeier werden. Ich glaube, er hat sogar die Kobolde eingeladen", kläre ich die Familie auf und alle nicken sichtbar gerührt.

„Du ´ast eine wundervolle Mann, Dora, es tut mir furschbar Leid, dass isch so ´ässliche Dinge über ihn und Dich gesagt abe. Können wir nicht Freundinnen sein? Wir beiden frisch ver´eirateten Frauen?"

Nicke ehrlich begeistert und drücke sie kurz und vorsichtig an mich.

„Ich würde gerne eure Vorschläge für die große Halle hören", sagt Severus plötzlich in der Tür stehend.

„Nur dieses un´eimlische Geschleische, daran werde isch misch nie gewöhnen", schimpft Fleur zutiefst erschrocken und rauscht mit wehendem Haar die Treppen hinunter.

Die beiden Weasleys folgen ihr und ich umarme meinen ´wundervolle Mann´ fest.

„Es ist wirklich schön geworden hier", murmle ich an seiner Schulter und lass mich eine Weile von ihm am Rücken kraulen.

„Los, die Arbeit ruft", fordert er mich etwas strenger auf und nimmt mich an der Hand.

***

„Wie willst Du die Tische stellen? Wenn man sie so positioniert wie früher, werden sich wieder Grüppchen bilden, was vielleicht unterschwellige Spannungen verursacht", überlegt Bill, der nachdem er Fleur aufs Quartier gebracht hat zusammen mit Charlie, Sev, mir und den übrigen Lehrern inklusive Azubis Ron und Neville - Hermine ist fleißig am studieren – Filch, Hagrid, Poppy, und sogar Mme Prince in der großen Halle steht. Auch die Hogwartsgeister, Firenze und einige Hauselfen sind anwesend. Rassenübergreifende Slughorn fehlt, er lässt ausrichten, dass er mit allem was Sev will, einverstanden ist. Ich denke er schämt sich dafür, nicht vollsten Einsatz in der Schlacht gezeigt zu haben, genau genommen hatte er sich ja in seinem Büro verkrochen...

„Naja ganz wird sich das nicht vermeiden lassen, immerhin gibt es ja noch die Gemeinschaftsräume", gebe ich zu Bedenken.

Sev schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

„Ich gedenke die Schüler nach Jahrgängen zu sortieren, die Erst- und Zweitklässler wohnen im ehemaligen Gryffindorturm, die Dritt-und Viertklässler in Ravenclaw, Fünft-und Sechstklässler in Hufflepuff und die Siebtklässler im Slytherinkerker."

„Oh je, damit wandern sie mit steigendem Können immer mehr in die Nähe des furchteinflößenden Direktors, Du bist echt brillant, Schatz!", rufe ich begeistert aus und handle mir sofort einen strafenden Blick ein.

„Außerdem wird so das jahrgangsübergreifende Abschreiben minimiert. Zurück zur Tischaufstellung. Das Lehrerpodest sollten wir beibehalten, ich bin für eine zweireihige hufeisenförmige Tischordnung, die Öffnung zum Lehrertisch hin."

Er sieht alle nacheinander an und alle nicken zustimmend.

„Sir, wie soll sich die Sitzordnung gestalten, ich meine, der sprechende Hut scheidet dann ja als Ratgeber aus", meldet sich Neville zu Wort, gänzlich von seiner Furcht vor Sev befreit.

„Gute Frage, Longbottom, auch dazu hab ich mir Gedanken gemacht", gibt Sev zu und Neville bekommt heiße Ohren.

„Die neuen Schüler sollen sich zuerst in der Mitte des Hufeisens sammeln, ich werde sie kurz ansehen und dann Tischkarten passend zu ihren Charakteren aufstellen. Die älteren kenne ich gut genug."

„Meinst Du ansehen oder hineinsehen", frage ich kichernd.

Er lächelt wie ein echter Slytherin.

„So ist es möglich, schwächere Schüler neben stärkere zu setzen, damit sie sich gegenseitig helfen können und das meine ich sowohl in Bezug auf ihre Magie, Intelligenz und Charakterfestigkeit", fährt er fort und sieht zu Ron, der nur allzu gut versteht, was er meint. Wahrscheinlich hätte Sev ihn durch diese Auswahltechnik auch neben Hermine gesetzt.

Und Harry.

Alle plappern aufgeregt durcheinander, überschütten Sev mit Komplimenten für sein durchdachtes System, ohne zu merken, dass er sich ganz nach hinten im Saal zurück gezogen hat.

„Morsmordre!"

Mit einem dumpfen Knall bricht das Dunkle Mal aus seinem Zauberstab und bleibt knapp unter der Decke schwebend in der Luft hängen.

Alle drehen sich erschrocken zu Severus um, der mitten auf dem Lehrertisch steht und sich im Licht des Totenkopfes zu sonnen scheint.

Er vollführt eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin das Zeichen die Farbe wechselt, von strahlendem giftgrün zu stumpfen dunkelgrau, sich nach dem Zusatz „Indagaro!" in Dampf verflüchtigt und in die Wände eindringt.

Er springt vom Tisch herunter und stellt sich wieder neben mich.

„Sobald jemand Schwarze Magie innerhalb dieses Schlosses anwendet, werde ich es spüren."

Sein Blick verfinstert sich.

„Und ich werde nicht gnädig sein, bei der Bestrafung des Täters."

„Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Sein Zeichen nicht mehr herauf zu beschwören wäre, nach Seinem Tod", schaltet sich Bill, der Fluchexperte ein.

„Ich wurde zwar von Riddle nicht in alle Geheimnisse des Males eingewiesen, verfüge aber doch über ein gewisses Maß an Informationen über seine Benutzungsmöglichkeiten", erklärt Severus und ich höre unterdrückte Wut aus seiner ruhigen Stimme heraus.

„Du musst Dich nicht rechtfertigen, ich habe nur gedacht, dass es mit Volde...Riddles Tod ebenso von der Bildfläche verschwindet", antwortet Bill hastig.

„Wenn es nicht an ihn gebunden war, an was dann?"

Sev sieht ihn lange an, bevor er antwortet.

„Womöglich war es entgegen seiner Behauptung nicht seine eigene Erfindung, vielleicht wurde es von Salazar Slytherin erfunden und Riddle hat es nur für seine Bedürfnisse zurecht gebogen, schließlich gibt es überall auf der Welt solche ... Sklavenmale, die die Träger an ihre Herren bindet."

„Wenn das stimmt und es beispielsweise an ein Schwarzmagisches Artefakt gebunden ist, kann man es vielleicht brechen, wenn man das dazugehörige Stück findet. Ich helfe Dir gerne, wenn Du etwas herausgefunden hast."

„Ich habe vor, demnächst mit einem Wissenschaftler in Asien zu kommunizieren, der sich mit ähnlichen Themen beschäftigt", fügt Sev leise hinzu.

„Wieso die Mühe, es ist doch vorbei, es ist einfach ein Zeichen, mehr nicht", wirft Ron vorsichtig ein und zieht sofort seinen Kopf ein, als Severus wütend herumwirbelt.

„Ob Sie es glauben, oder nicht, Weasley, selbst so ein fieser Bastard wie ich zieht ein ruhiges, normales Leben Mord und Folter vor, was, wie Sie wahrscheinlich ohne ihre Freundin nie verstehen werden, nicht möglich ist, mit , ich zitiere: Flecken, die nie mehr raus gehen! Jeder, der zufällig das da", er schiebt seinen linken Ärmel hoch und hält Ron sein Mal unter die Nase , „ zu Gesicht bekommt, wird in mir nichts anderes, als einen Mörder sehen , ob ich frei gesprochen wurde oder nicht interessiert niemanden. Ich habe es so satt, mich ständig zu erklären!"

Bevor jemand antworten kann, ist er hinaus gerauscht und wir sehen einander bestürzt an.

„Das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte nur sagen..."

„Halt die Klappe Ron und hilf uns die Tische umzustellen", fährt Bill ihm über den Mund und wir richten unsere Stäbe auf die Möbel.

Zehn Minuten später sieht es so aus, wie Severus vorgeschlagen hat und ich beschließe, ihn zu suchen.

Hatte genug Zeit, sich zu beruhigen.

„Aiau."

Ich erkenne anhand der glatten schwarzen Lederschwingen, dass er bei den Thestralen ist und begebe mich nach draußen.

***


	66. Blutsverräter

***

„Sei gegrüßt, Bezwingerin der Herrscher des Jenseits. "

Fühle mich genötigt einen kleinen Knicks angesichts Banes förmlicher Ansprache zu machen.

„Na ja bezwungen habe ich niemanden, die waren freiwillig dazu bereit, mich gehen zu lassen."

Er schüttelt seine schwarze Mähne und hält mir die ausgestreckte Handfläche hin, zuerst dachte ich, er wolle mir die Hand zum High-Five bieten, doch...

„Das Jenseits hat keine Herrscher, es wird durch die Seelen beherrscht, die die Erde verlassen haben. Sie, allerdings sind nun behaftet."

Blicke auf der Suche nach etwas ekligem an mir herunter, er senkt seine Hand und schnaubt, scharrt mit einem Vorderhuf.

„Ihre Seele ist behaftet."

Oh. Ach so. Dann hilft duschen wohl nix...

Mehrere Schatten tauchen hinter ihm auf, Firenzes heller Palominokörper sticht deutlich zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Er nickt mir freundlich zu. Chef Magorian kommt auf mich zu und reicht mir seine Hand zum Händeschütteln, was ich gerne tue.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht ängstigen, es gehört nicht zu Banes Stärken, sich klar auszudrücken."

Ha, den Tag an dem jemand einen sich klar ausdrückenden Zentauren trifft, erlebt wohl keiner mehr, auf diesem Planeten.

Firenze nähert sich, neigt seinen schönen Kopf weit hinunter und flüstert mir ins Ohr.

„Er ist auf der Lichtung hinter uns."

„Ich weiß, Danke. Er ist bei Tenebrus."

Strecke ihm meine linke Hand entgegen und er wirft einen kurzen Blick auf das Auge des Octopus. Banes wilde Augen weiten sich voller Entsetzen, er bäumt sich auf, schlägt wild mit seinen Vorderbeinen und brüllt den anderen etwas in seiner harten Sprache zu, die daraufhin alle ihre Bögen spannen, werde plötzlich von über zwanzig Pfeilen bedroht.

Schaffe es meinen Zauberstab hoch zu reißen, Bane funkelt mich äußerst zornig an.

„Was soll das, was habe ich denn schlimmes gesagt?"

„WIE KÖNNEN SIE DAS FRAGEN? FOHLEN IM LEIB IHRER MUTTER VERNICHTEN! VERSCHWINDEN SIE AUS UNSEREM WALD!!!"

Hä?

Sein Blick klebt an meiner Hand und langsam dämmert´s mir. _Ungeborene Augen, ich musste etwas schreckliches dafür tun._

Oh Gott.

...

Oh Gott!

Versuche hektisch den Ring abzuziehen, darf gar nicht daran denken, was ich da an der Hand trage, wie hab ich das nur vergessen können?!

Verdammt er geht nicht ab, gut geschrumpft.

_Severus, verdammt beweg Deinen Arsch hierher, auf der Stelle!_

Will meinen Stab auf den Ring richten, doch als ich ihn hebe, durchbohrt ein Pfeil meinen Oberarm.

Sehe ein wenig irritiert auf mein Blut, das langsam meinen Ärmel durchtränkt.

Wie konnte ich auch glauben, es mit ner Herde wild gewordener Zentauren aufnehmen zu können...

Firenze stellt sich vor mich und nimmt mich in Schutz.

„Nicht sie hat diesen Palantíri erschaffen, ihr dürft sie nicht angreifen! Es ist unrecht!"

Banes wilde Augen taxieren Firenze.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Verräter, Firenze! Kaum haben wir Dich wieder in unsere Herde aufgenommen, wendest Du Dich erneut gegen Dein Blut! Geh aus dem weg oder stirbt, Blutsverräter!" Nun zielen sie auch auf Firenze...

Okay, vielleicht hatte ich mich vorhin nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt...

_SEVERUS!!!_

Firenze schleudert den ersten Angreifer zu Boden, ein Schecke hat sich auf ihn gestürzt. Seine Hinterhand streift meinen Arm, spüre einen heftigen Ruck, als der Pfeil abbricht, fühlt sich an als würde jemand meinen Oberarmknochen als Stimmgabel missbrauchen.

Autsch.

Plötzlich ist es stockfinster. Und ruhig. Sehr ruhig. Zu ruhig.

Taste mit ausgestreckten Händen meinen Weg zurück ins Schloss, verfange mich aber in einer Wurzel und stürze rückwärts zu Boden.

Wow, er hat sogar die Sterne ausgeschaltet...

„Sev?"

Jemand packt mich an den Armen und disappariert mit mir.

Finde mich in Sevs Labor wieder, die plötzliche Helligkeit blendet mich.

Als ich vorsichtig die Augen öffne, kann ich vor mir sehen, wie Snape sich zusammen mit Firenze materialisiert.

Sev richtet sich zitternd auf und erbricht sich heftig auf den Boden vor mir.

Seit wann kann man ins Schloss apparieren...

Er rappelt sich ein wenig auf und kriecht zu Firenze, zwischen dessen Augen ein Pfeil herausragt.

Oh nein!

„Oh Gott, ist er...?"

Sev schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, Zentauren haben einen dicken Schädel."

Er stemmt seinen Fuß an Firenzes Stirn und zieht mit voller Kraft am Pfeil.

Firenzes rechtes Lid steht oben, die Pupille ist weit geöffnet, was sein saphirblaues Auge dunkel aussehen lässt.

Severus klappt zusammen und hustet erneut.

„Was ist mit Dir?"

Er wischt sich mit seinem Ärmel übers Gesicht.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so ... ungemütlich ist, ein Pferd zu apparieren. Es braucht vielleicht stärkere Magie als Dobbys dazu."

„Trägst Du jetzt immer diverse Döschen mit Dir herum?"

Er wedelt mit dem Zauberstab und schickt seine Kobra zu Poppy.

„Nicht alle, nur ein paar ausgewählte Mischungen."

Sein Gesicht ist aschfahl.

„Severus, Du solltest vielleicht nicht immer alles an Dir testen..."

„Und an wem, schlägst Du vor, soll ich es sonst tun?"

Ähm...

Er steht auf und öffnet die Tür für die Medihexe, Poppy trägt ihre alte Arzttasche bei sich.

Ihr Blick wandert skeptisch zu dem am Boden liegenden Zentauren.

„Über ihre Physiologie ist nicht viel bekennt, Direktor. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich etwas für ihn tun kann."

„Tun Sie was Sie können, schaden wird es ihm auf keinen Fall."

Sie hockt sich neben Firenze und beginnt ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab zu untersuchen.

Zwischendurch sieht sie immer wieder zu Severus, der immer noch gegen Schwindel und Übelkeit ankämpft.

„Was haben Sie?"

„Er hat ihn hierher appariert", erkläre ich ihr und sie sieht Sev an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Sind sie noch zu retten? Ein so großes...Wesen, so schwer, es hätte sie töten können! Oder ihn."

„Falls Sie es nicht bemerkt haben, Madame Pomfrey, es ist mir vor einiger Zeit gelungen, mir ein wenig mächtige Magie anzueignen, ich-"

„Das macht Sie aber nicht unsterblich, wie wir alle sehen konnten! Sie sollten sorgfältiger auf sich achten, noch einmal lassen die es nicht zu, dass jemand der sich für sie opfert das Jenseits verlässt!"

Das hat gesessen, Sev dreht sich wortlos um und geht hoch in die Wohnung.

Folge ihm nach liebevollem Blick auf die Medihexe. Sie ruft mich zurück.

„Was hast Du da?"

Sie deutet auf meine Ärmel, sie keucht missbilligend auf, als ich ihn zurück schiebe.

Einen Stabschwung später eitert der Rest des Pfeils in beschleunigtem Tempo heraus.

„Danke!" Drücke ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn und folge Sev.

Er hat seine Vitrine geöffnet und gießt sich gerade alten Scotch ein.

„Hälst Du das für eine gute Idee?", frage ich als er sein Glas in einem Zug geleert hat und sich ein zweites einschenkt.

Er wedelt mit der Hand und mein Ring nimmt seine ursprüngliche Größe an.

Danach dreht er sich zu mir um und sieht mich herausfordernd an.

„Nimm ihn schon ab, das wolltest Du doch vorhin tun."

„Sehe ihn fragend an und versuche die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er ist äußerst gekränkt.

„Severus, ich will nicht Deinen Ring abnehmen, sondern nur..."

„Ich bin zu einer Muggel-Abtreibungsklinik gegangen. In der Nähe des Hauses, wo ich meinen Vater untergebracht habe. Der Zauber ist verhältnismäßig einfach. Eine präzisierte Form des Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluchs. Kombiniert mit Sectusempra. Natürlich meine eigene Kreation", er lacht hart auf. Klar, was sonst.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, dachten zumindest die Muggel früher. Für eine Hand voll Gold hat mich einer der sogenannten Ärzte mit einer bereits narkotisierten Patientin allein gelassen, sie war im siebten Monat. Das Kind litt unter Anenzephalie. Es wäre sowieso gestorben."

( A/N: http :// de. Wikipedia. Org /wiki /Anenzephalie )

Er nimmt seinen Stab und demonstriert die Bewegungsabläufe , die er für diese Gräueltat ausführen musste.

„Man führt den Zauberstab durch den Muttermund ein, durchstößt die Fruchtblase und verhindert durch einen Lähmzauber das Austreten des Fruchtwassers. Dann eröffnet man auf Muggelart ein kleines Stück der Bauchdecke, damit man sehen kann, was man trifft. Dann folgt der Fluch, man kapselt die heraus getrennten Augen inklusive Nerv und einem Stück Netzhaut in Fruchtwasser und -blase gehüllt ab und lässt sie durch den Schnitt hinaus gleiten. Die restliche Abtreibung und ... Entsorgung des Leichnams konnte ich magisch durchführen, die Frau hat nicht einmal eine Narbe behalten, oder ihre Erinnerung an die Schwangerschaft. Ebenso der Arzt."

Mir ist schlecht. Wie sachlich er darüber spricht, als würden wir über eine Autoreparatur sprechen...

„Die Augen werden solange in der Blase und Fruchtwasser gelassen, bis sie sich mit Hilfe des Aludels in ihre einzelnen Bestandteile aufgelöst haben. Die Basis des Palantíri sind Opale. Der Rest ist sehr kompliziert, die Sehzapfen der Netzhaut verbinden sich mit dem Opal, das was mal der Augapfel war umhüllt den Stein. Noch ein Schutzzauber für das Passwort und schon ist es vollbracht. Die Herstellung dauert lächerliche vier Jahre.

Und ungeboren müssen sie sein, damit noch keine Eindrücke, die das Bild verschleiern würden, auf der Netzhaut eingebrannt sind."

Er kippt ein drittes Glas hinunter.

„Wievile Steine hast Du hergestellt?"

„18."

Schließe meine Augen. So viele.

„Ich war neunmal in der Klinik."

„Danke, durch zwei teilen beherrsche ich gerade noch so!" fauche ich ihn wütend an.

Ich nehme den Ring ab und betrachte ihn genau, seine Augen verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Es ist gut. Schrumpfe ihn wieder. Bitte."

Er kommt zu mir, nimmt meine Hand und steckt mir den Ring erneut an, und schrumpft ihn vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß, dass Du nicht alles freiwillig getan hast ... was Du so getan hast... Severus. Man kann sagen, dass Du den `Schaden` so gering wie möglich gehalten hast. Und ich wiederhole, ich werde Deinen Ring niemals abnehmen. Ich liebe Dich."

Wow, es zu sagen wirkt unheimlich befreiend!

Er versucht in meinen Kopf zu sehen, ich fahre sofort meine Okklumentik hoch.

Seine Hände greifen nach meiner Taille und er zieht mich fest an sich. „Du willst Dir also ein paar Geheimnisse bewahren?"

Höre anhand seiner sanften Stimme, dass er lächelt.

„Ich bin auch nicht immer lieb und anständig gewesen, Direktor!"

Er schiebt mich ein Stück weg und gibt mir sein Dobbydöschen.

„Hier. Ich habe kein Talent dazu, auf mich auf zu passen. Also musst Du das für mich übernehmen."

„Einverstanden!"

Poppy räuspert sich hinter uns.

„Er kommt zu sich, sein rechtes Auge bleibt geschädigt, aber sonst ist er in Ordnung. Er möchte sich bei Ihnen bedanken, Direktor."

Sev nickt, drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwindet in sein Labor.

Poppy kommt zu mir und setzt sich seufzend in Sevs Sessel.

„Er wollte wissen, ob es euch beiden gut geht."

„Klar, das da ist nur eine Fleischwunde, Sev kann sich später darum kümmern. Ihm geht es gut, er ist unverletzt."

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf.

„Er meinte, EUCH BEIDEN", sagt sie und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Folge ihrem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger. Sie zeigt auf meinen Bauch.

„Er sagte, er sehe zwei reine Herzen in Dir. Was sonst soll er gemeint haben?"

Oh Gott.

Poppys Strahlen wandert zu mir, ich ahme Fleurs schützende Handbewegung nach.

Bekomme plötzlich angst, mir wird abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

Poppys Lächeln erstirbt, sie kommt zu mir und fasst mich am Arm.

„Was ist mit Dir?"

„Oh Gott Poppy, ich kann das nicht. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich tun muss? Was wenn es schreit? Man soll Ruhe ausstrahlen... Ruhe? ICH!?"

Poppy bricht in hysterisches Gelächter aus und nimmt mich in den Arm.

Ich schüttel ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich werde es pausenlos fallen lassen..."

***

***

Letzter Abend vor Schulbeginn. London.

„Und Du meinst, das lassen die Schüler mit sich machen?", fragt Kingsley zweifelnd nachdem Sev ihm erklärt hat, wie die ehemaligen Häuser nun genutzt werden. „Sie werden nicht begeistert sein, dauernd umziehen zu müssen."

„Dauernd?! Alle zwei Jahre! Die werden sich schon dran gewöhnen, Kings, es ist ja nicht so, dass sie die Koffer allein schleppen müssen, die gehen ganz normal zum Festessen und wandern danach einfach in ein anderes Stockwerk als im Jahr davor, mehr nicht", weise ich den Minister zurecht.

„Severus, ich bin auf Deiner Seite, aber Du darfst den Elternbeirat nicht vergessen, das müssen die erst genehmigen, auch die ganzen blutigen Anfänger die Du eingestellt hast, ich kann nicht sagen, wie das ankommen wird..."

„Und Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass sich jemand offen gegen Mister Nation-von-Monster-Befreier stellt?"

„Offene Kritik ist nie ein Problem, Tonks. Das Gejammere hintenrum schafft schlechte Stimmung."

Hm.

Sev hat sich bisher nicht an unserer Diskussion beteiligt, er sieht mich immerzu durchdringend an. Macht mich langsam nervös, habe beschlossen, ihm noch nix zu sagen, möchte gerne eindeutigere Beweise, als den Blick eines Zentauren... Falls es eindeutigere Beweise als den gibt... Immerhin können sie nicht lügen... Also eigentlich vertraue ich Firenze ja, erst recht, nachdem er mich gerettet hat... Eigentlich wäre das alles... Hm?

„Hm? Was? Entschuldige, ich hab nicht zugehört."

„Das ist mir aufgefallen", antwortet Sev und ich werde rot wie eine Schülerin, die beim Tratschen erwischt wurde. Nicht dass je eine Schülerin in seinem Unterricht so dumm gewesen wäre...

„Du scheinst ein wenig abgelenkt, in letzter Zeit."

„Wer ich? Quatsch, mach Dich nicht lächerlich", lache ich zu schnell und zu laut, sein Blick wird immer misstrauischer.

Hmchrm.

Kings sieht uns beide abwechselnd an.

„Ihr solltet nur noch einen neuen Wettbewerb einführen, als Anreiz, wenn nun die Kämpfe um Hauspokale ausfallen..."

„Ja, das werden wir, nicht wahr, Scha...Sev?"

Er sagt nichts und richtet sich auf.

„Danke, für den Kaffee. Komm."

Stehe auch auf und lass mir von ihm in meinen Umhang helfen. Kings begleitet uns zur Tür, vor der rechts und links ein Auror postiert ist. Einer ist Savage. Uärgh.

Als wir an ihm vorüber gehen, hält er Sev am Ärmel fest. Muss lebensmüde sein...

„Wenn Du Mist baust in Hogwarts, wenn ich auch nur ganz leise flüstern höre, dass Du dort Dunkle Magie unterrichtest, dann bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun!"

Sein Kürbiskopf ruckt zu mir herum, als ich laut auflache. Der war gut!

„Was willst Du denn mit ihm machen, wenn Du ihn erwischst? Wirst Du dann handgreiflich? Immerhin hast Du darin Übung."

Sein Blick wandert an mir herunter und er öffnet seinen Umhang ein Stückchen. Auf seiner linken Brust prangt ein prall gefülltes, ekelerregendes Furunkel.

„Pass lieber auf, Schlange, sonst hängt sie Dir auch ne Seuche an, wer weiß, wer da schon alles dran war."

Severus´ Lippen werden noch schmaler... Savage bemerkt es nicht.

„Wenn er mich schlägt, werde ich das sicher tun. Warte. Finite incantartem!"

Das Furunkel hört sofort auf zu pulsieren und zieht sich langsam in die Haut zurück, Savage sieht mich mit offenem Mund an. Unter anderem deswegen, weil ich fast unsichtbar schnell meinen Stab gezogen habe.

Klopfe ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hab nen guten Trainer. Ciao!"

Verlasse gefolgt von Sev das Ministeriumsgebäude mit breitem Grinsen.

„Wieso hast Du ihn erlöst?"

Hake mich bei ihm unter.

„Weißt Du, als Direktorengattin dachte ich, es wäre schöner, die Flecken auf meiner sonst weißen Weste zu bereinigen, nicht, dass sie Dir daraus nen Strick drehen."

„Bestimmt. Das was ich getan habe, steht natürlich in keinem Verhältnis zu Deinem unsagbar gemeinen Furunkulus-Fluch."

Er lächelt mich spöttisch an.

Wir gehen ein Stück nordwärts, er führt mich zur U-Bahn.

„Was hast Du vor?"

„Wir besuchen die Zwillinge."

Ah ja.

Nach unzähligen Treppen steigt mir beißender Amoniakgeruch in die Nase, beuge mich nach vorne und bringe ein trockenes Würgen zustande. Puh, nix hoch gekommen. Glück gehabt.

„Uärgh, Igitt! Diese Säue, müssen die überall hin pissen!"

Ignoriere Sevs durchdringenden Blick.

Nach einer Weile betreten wir den erstaunlich grellen Laden der Zwillinge.

„Mister Misses Snape! Herzlich Willkommen, ich bin gleich bei Euch!" ruft Fred hinter einem Stapel Kartons hervor und taucht wieder in unzählige flimmernde, glitzernde, brummende, jaulende oder explodierende Dinge ein.

George kommt voll bepackt mit Minimuffs aus dem hinteren Lager und wirft alle in einen riesigen Schaukäfig.

„Hey ihr zwei, alles fit?"

„Was ist mit Dir passiert?"

Seine Augen sind blutunterlaufen. Er sieht krank aus.

Severus schnaubt genervt auf, zieht seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn in die Mitte des Raums.

„Accio Trunk des Friedens."

George erbleicht, Fred schreit erschrocken auf, aus seiner Hemdtasche kommt eine ziemlich große Flasche heraus geflogen, ebenso aus Georges Hosentasche.

Sev fängt beide auf und lässt sie einfach verschwinden.

„AHH! Nein, das war alles, was wir hatten!"

Er bricht zusammen und fängt an zu weinen.

Trunk des Friedens- äußerst wirksames Beruhigungsmittel, falsch zubereitet tödlich giftig und macht definitiv abhängig.

„Seit wann?", fragt Severus, nun wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„SEIT WANN?? WAS GLAUBST DU GEFÜHLSKALTER BASTARD DENN, SEIT WANN???!" Fred stürzt hinter seinen Kartons hervor und umarmt seinen völlig aufgelösten Bruder.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was genau der Auslöser war... mal überlegen... womöglich der Tod unserer Mutter... hm , vielleicht auch der unseres Vaters...nein, ich glaube so richtig fertig waren wir, als auch noch Ginny grün aufgeleuchtet ist!"

Bin total fertig. Drogen gegen Trauer?

„Ihr hättet mit jemandem reden können, mit mir, oder Ron, er trauert genauso, wie ihr", versuche ich einen der beiden zu erreichen, doch sie hören mich nicht.

„Wenn man den Trunk länger als drei Tage einnimmt, treten diese Nebenwirkungen auf. Am Anfang bleibt es noch unbemerkt, aber nach kurzer Zeit verhält man sich immer auffälliger", erklärt Sev und schickt seine Kobra ins Schloss. Wenige Minuten später betreten Bill und Ron den Laden.

Sehen mich fragend an, als sie die Zwillinge zusammengekauert auf dem Boden sehen.

Sev erklärt den beiden kurz die Situation, Ron greift sich Fred und Bill George.

Sie bringen sie zurück ins Schloss, ich versiegle die Tür des Weasley- Ladens.

„Wird Zeit für die Feier. Sie können es brauchen. Und wir wohl auch."

Nicke und lass mich von ihm ebenfalls nach Hogwarts apparieren. Nach Hause.


	67. Zu cool

Sorry, das gehörte eigentlich zum vorherigen Kap dazu... deswegen so kurz...raff die Technik nicht immer...

***

Letzter Abend vor Schulbeginn. London.

„Und Du meinst, das lassen die Schüler mit sich machen?", fragt Kingsley zweifelnd nachdem Sev ihm erklärt hat, wie die ehemaligen Häuser nun genutzt werden. „Sie werden nicht begeistert sein, dauernd umziehen zu müssen."

„Dauernd?! Alle zwei Jahre! Die werden sich schon dran gewöhnen, Kings, es ist ja nicht so, dass sie die Koffer allein schleppen müssen, die gehen ganz normal zum Festessen und wandern danach einfach in ein anderes Stockwerk als im Jahr davor, mehr nicht", weise ich den Minister zurecht.

„Severus, ich bin auf Deiner Seite, aber Du darfst den Elternbeirat nicht vergessen, das müssen die erst genehmigen, auch die ganzen blutigen Anfänger die Du eingestellt hast, ich kann nicht sagen, wie das ankommen wird..."

„Und Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass sich jemand offen gegen Mister Nation-von-Monster-Befreier stellt?"

„Offene Kritik ist nie ein Problem, Tonks. Das Gejammere hintenrum schafft schlechte Stimmung."

Hm.

Sev hat sich bisher nicht an unserer Diskussion beteiligt, er sieht mich immerzu durchdringend an. Macht mich langsam nervös, habe beschlossen, ihm noch nix zu sagen, möchte gerne eindeutigere Beweise, als den Blick eines Zentauren... Falls es eindeutigere Beweise als den gibt... Immerhin können sie nicht lügen... Also eigentlich vertraue ich Firenze ja, erst recht, nachdem er mich gerettet hat... Eigentlich wäre das alles... Hm?

„Hm? Was? Entschuldige, ich hab nicht zugehört."

„Das ist mir aufgefallen", antwortet Sev und ich werde rot wie eine Schülerin, die beim Tratschen erwischt wurde. Nicht dass je eine Schülerin in seinem Unterricht so dumm gewesen wäre...

„Du scheinst ein wenig abgelenkt, in letzter Zeit."

„Wer ich? Quatsch, mach Dich nicht lächerlich", lache ich zu schnell und zu laut, sein Blick wird immer misstrauischer.

Hmchrm.

Kings sieht uns beide abwechselnd an.

„Ihr solltet nur noch einen neuen Wettbewerb einführen, als Anreiz, wenn nun die Kämpfe um Hauspokale ausfallen..."

„Ja, das werden wir, nicht wahr, Scha...Sev?"

Er sagt nichts und richtet sich auf.

„Danke, für den Kaffee. Komm."

Stehe auch auf und lass mir von ihm in meinen Umhang helfen. Kings begleitet uns zur Tür, vor der rechts und links ein Auror postiert ist. Einer ist Savage. Uärgh.

Als wir an ihm vorüber gehen, hält er Sev am Ärmel fest. Muss lebensmüde sein...

„Wenn Du Mist baust in Hogwarts, wenn ich auch nur ganz leise flüstern höre, dass Du dort Dunkle Magie unterrichtest, dann bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun!"

Sein Kürbiskopf ruckt zu mir herum, als ich laut auflache. Der war gut!

„Was willst Du denn mit ihm machen, wenn Du ihn erwischst? Wirst Du dann handgreiflich? Immerhin hast Du darin Übung."

Sein Blick wandert an mir herunter und er öffnet seinen Umhang ein Stückchen. Auf seiner linken Brust prangt ein prall gefülltes, ekelerregendes Furunkel.

„Pass lieber auf, Schlange, sonst hängt sie Dir auch ne Seuche an, wer weiß, wer da schon alles dran war."

Severus´ Lippen werden noch schmaler... Savage bemerkt es nicht.

„Wenn er mich schlägt, werde ich das sicher tun. Warte. Finite incantartem!"

Das Furunkel hört sofort auf zu pulsieren und zieht sich langsam in die Haut zurück, Savage sieht mich mit offenem Mund an. Unter anderem deswegen, weil ich fast unsichtbar schnell meinen Stab gezogen habe.

Klopfe ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hab nen guten Trainer. Ciao!"

Verlasse gefolgt von Sev das Ministeriumsgebäude mit breitem Grinsen.

„Wieso hast Du ihn erlöst?"

Hake mich bei ihm unter.

„Weißt Du, als Direktorengattin dachte ich, es wäre schöner, die Flecken auf meiner sonst weißen Weste zu bereinigen, nicht, dass sie Dir daraus nen Strick drehen."

„Bestimmt. Das was ich getan habe, steht natürlich in keinem Verhältnis zu Deinem unsagbar gemeinen Furunkulus-Fluch."

Er lächelt mich spöttisch an.

Wir gehen ein Stück nordwärts, er führt mich zur U-Bahn.

„Was hast Du vor?"

„Wir besuchen die Zwillinge."

Ah ja.

Nach unzähligen Treppen steigt mir beißender Amoniakgeruch in die Nase, beuge mich nach vorne und bringe ein trockenes Würgen zustande. Puh, nix hoch gekommen. Glück gehabt.

„Uärgh, Igitt! Diese Säue, müssen die überall hin pissen!"

Ignoriere Sevs durchdringenden Blick.

Nach einer Weile betreten wir den erstaunlich grellen Laden der Zwillinge.

„Mister Misses Snape! Herzlich Willkommen, ich bin gleich bei Euch!" ruft Fred hinter einem Stapel Kartons hervor und taucht wieder in unzählige flimmernde, glitzernde, brummende, jaulende oder explodierende Dinge ein.

George kommt voll bepackt mit Minimuffs aus dem hinteren Lager und wirft alle in einen riesigen Schaukäfig.

„Hey ihr zwei, alles fit?"

„Was ist mit Dir passiert?"

Seine Augen sind blutunterlaufen. Er sieht krank aus.

Severus schnaubt genervt auf, zieht seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn in die Mitte des Raums.

„Accio Trunk des Friedens."

George erbleicht, Fred schreit erschrocken auf, aus seiner Hemdtasche kommt eine ziemlich große Flasche heraus geflogen, ebenso aus Georges Hosentasche.

Sev fängt beide auf und lässt sie einfach verschwinden.

„AHH! Nein, das war alles, was wir hatten!"

Er bricht zusammen und fängt an zu weinen.

Trunk des Friedens- äußerst wirksames Beruhigungsmittel, falsch zubereitet tödlich giftig und macht definitiv abhängig.

„Seit wann?", fragt Severus, nun wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„SEIT WANN?? WAS GLAUBST DU GEFÜHLSKALTER BASTARD DENN, SEIT WANN???!" Fred stürzt hinter seinen Kartons hervor und umarmt seinen völlig aufgelösten Bruder.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was genau der Auslöser war... mal überlegen... womöglich der Tod unserer Mutter... hm , vielleicht auch der unseres Vaters...nein, ich glaube so richtig fertig waren wir, als auch noch Ginny grün aufgeleuchtet ist!"

Bin total fertig. Drogen gegen Trauer?

„Ihr hättet mit jemandem reden können, mit mir, oder Ron, er trauert genauso, wie ihr", versuche ich einen der beiden zu erreichen, doch sie hören mich nicht.

„Wenn man den Trunk länger als drei Tage einnimmt, treten diese Nebenwirkungen auf. Am Anfang bleibt es noch unbemerkt, aber nach kurzer Zeit verhält man sich immer auffälliger", erklärt Sev und schickt seine Kobra ins Schloss. Wenige Minuten später betreten Bill und Ron den Laden.

Sehen mich fragend an, als sie die Zwillinge zusammengekauert auf dem Boden sehen.

Sev erklärt den beiden kurz die Situation, Ron greift sich Fred und Bill George.

Sie bringen sie zurück ins Schloss, ich versiegle die Tür des Weasley- Ladens.

„Wird Zeit für die Feier. Sie können es brauchen. Und wir wohl auch."

Nicke und lass mich von ihm ebenfalls nach Hogwarts apparieren. Nach Hause.

***

Klick?


	68. Der reinblütige Hausmeister

Huhu , sorry hatte sowohl technische als auch *logistische* Schwierigkeiten. Die letzten beiden haben eigentlich zusammen gehört... naja. Weiter geht's.

***

Unzählige murmelnde, lachende aber gedämpfte Stimmen durchdringen die Tür zur Großen Halle.

Sev schnauft noch einmal tief durch und lächelt mich an.

„Du schaffst das schon, ich schwöre, niemand hat rosa Herzchen oder so aufgehängt", ermuntere ich ihn, immerhin ist das zum Teil auch unsere Hochzeitsparty...Zumindest für Eingeweihte. Also alle, die den Propheten lesen...

„Komm schon, nach höchstens drei Stunden verschwinden alle und Du hast es hinter Dir. Ein paar Hände schütteln, eine kleine Ansprache, mehr nicht."

Muss grinsen angesichts der Tatsache, dass er, der so viel schreckliches überstanden hat, sich vor der Menschenmenge hinter der Tür ekelt.

Oder sogar fürchtet. Okay, Mister Einsiedler, auf geht's!

Er tritt mit mir einen Schritt zurück und reißt magisch die Tür so fest auf, dass beide Flügel laut gegen die Wand krachen, ganz so, wie sonst im Klassenzimmer. Sämtliche Gesichter drehen sich erwartungsgemäß erschrocken zu uns herum und ich breche in albernes Gelächter aus.

Vor allem die neuen Erstklässler sind sichtlich verängstigt. Ich habe hinter Sevs Rücken Kingsley gebeten, die Schüler einen Tag früher her zu bringen, damit sie auch ein bisschen feiern können und Sev seine Rede morgen nicht wiederholen muss. Dazu soll angemerkt werden, dass unseren zahlreichen Verluste dafür verantwortlich sind, dass alle in die große Halle passen, auch unter den Schülern, die nicht gekämpft haben, hat es später Tote gegeben, als übrige Todesser ziellos herum gemordet haben.

„Furchterregend, wie eh und je!"

Sev versucht ein Lächeln und beginnt nach unserem Auftritt mehr oder weniger begeistert Hände zu schütteln, genau wie ich, Glückwünsche für den Sieg, die Hochzeit, die `neue` Schule entgegen nehmen.

Alle, einfach alle sind da! Sämtliche Freunde sind gekommen, Kingsley, Hermine, die extra von Oxford hierher appariert ist, Ron natürlich, Bill und Fleur, die schon merklich runder geworden ist, Charlie, diesmal ohne Korsett, Sev hat ihm eine Metallfixierung direkt an die Wirbelsäule gehext, Minerva, Filius, Hagrid, Firenze, Pomona, Luna, Poppy, Rosmerta, die ihre Bar gleich mitgebracht hat, Filch, der direkt neben der Bar steht...Freddie und zu meiner größten Freude meine Eltern und Draco. Sev hatte jetzt schon einige Sitzungen mit ihm, er ist zwar noch nicht ganz klar, aber er hat wieder angefangen zu reden.

Etwas weiter links neben ihm sitzen die Zwillinge auf einer Bank und beobachten alles aufmerksam. Beide sehen deutlich gesünder aus, Poppy hat sie mithilfe von Sevs Trank Eil-entgiftet, allerdings müssen sie jetzt erst mal für eine Weile auf jegliche Neuro- Stimmulanz verzichten, was zu ihrem Verdruss auch ein Butterbierverbot beinhaltet. Freddie hat außerdem eine Gesprächstherapeutin vermittelt, eine Squib, die Muggelpsychologie studiert hat. Zauberer behandeln `Kopfkrankheiten` normalerweise mit einem Trank oder Spruch, Sev fand diese Art der Behandlung effektiver, bin gespannt, wie die beiden das finden werden.

„Los, jetzt müsst ihr die Geschenke aufmachen!"

Sev rauscht an Rosmerta vorbei nach vorne ans Rednerpult, ich schaffe es alle dazu zu bewegen, sich erst einmal auf einen Platz zu setzen, wir haben einige runde Tische mit je 5 Stühlen aufgestellt.

Endlich herrscht Ruhe und alle blicken zum neuen Direktor. Er steht hoch erhobenen Hauptes am Rednerpult, hat zur Feier des tages auf seinen Umhang verzichtet und dreht seinen schwarzen Zauberstab lässig in der Hand.

Wie immer wartet er ein paar Sekunden und genießt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zuhörer. Ganz rechts im Eck stehen Rita Kimmkorn und ihre nervöse Feder parat.

Er hielt es für klüger sie ebenfalls einzuladen anstatt alles von ihr zusammen reimen zu lassen, hat aber, ohne ihn Wissen wie ich vermute, ihre Feder in eine einfache Diktierfeder, ohne jegliches Lügengeschick verwandelt.

„Guten Abend! Wie die meisten von Ihnen wissen, bin ich kein Freund unnützer Worte, deswegen werde ich mich kurz fassen.

In naher Zukunft werden wir alle unser normales Leben aufnehmen, ohne den metaphorischen und wörtlich gemeinten Biss einer Schlange fürchten zu müssen", seine Augen verengen sich ein wenig.

Zu aller Erstaunen und Ritas Freude schiebt er seinen linken Ärmel hoch und lässt noch einmal den Aufspürzauber aus dem grauen Mal strömen.

„Ich weise ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich jegliche Anwendung von Schwarzer Magie im Schloss aufspüren kann, und da niemand, außer Professor Tonks die Erlaubnis dazu hat – dazu später mehr - werden Regelbrecher der Schule sofort und ohne Vorwarnung verwiesen, wie Sie alle wissen oder sich vorstellen können, bin ich nicht ganz so nachsichtig, wie mein Vorgänger und Mentor."

Sein strenger Blick lässt auch die, die ihn nicht kennen, keine Sekunde an seinen Worten zweifeln.

Kurzes Getuschel, alle bestätigen heftig nickend seine Rede.

„Ich selbst werde mich damit begnügen, den Kontakt zu Schülern auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, da ich selbst gedenke, meinen Lehrerposten an die beste Absolventin, die Hogwarts je ausgebildet hat, abzugeben. Professor Hermine Granger."

Er deutet auf Hermine, die sofort knallrot anläuft und kurz davor ist, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Da die Gesetze allerdings einen Meistergrad in Zaubertränke verlangen, wird Mr. Slughorn, der sich wegen Krankheit entschuldigen lässt", das stimmt nicht ganz, Slug möchte einfach niemandem, der gekämpft hat, begegnen , „so lange bis Hermine ihr Studium beendet hat, was höchstens noch 1 ½ Jahre dauern wird, sie vertreten. Außerdem habe ich noch folgende Ankündigungen zu machen: Durch den Wegfall des Häuserpokals werde ich die Beziehungen zu anderen Zaubereischulen auffrischen, unter anderem natürlich Durmstrang und Beauxbatons, wir werden ein Bewertungssystem einführen, an dessen Ende die Schule mit den besten und talentiertesten Schülern ausgewiesen wird. Sinn und Zweck dieses Wettbewerbes ist es, die Geheimniskrämerei der einzelnen, früheren Direktoren zu unterbinden, außerdem sollen Schüleraustausche angeboten werden."

Einige, vor allem Fleur fangen an zu klatschen. Das bedeutet, dass ihre Schwester ein Jahr hier verbringen kann.

„Minister Shaklebolt und ich haben die Kommision dazu bewogen, die Schüler, die letztes Jahr ihre Ausbildung unterbrochen haben, in drei Monaten die Abschlußprüfung wiederholen zu lassen, so wie Professor Granger es bereits in den Ferien getan hat. Hierbei sei anzumerken, dass die Prüfungen im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Mitkämpfer als bestanden notiert werden, wer sich gegen Todesser behauptet hat, muss keine schriftliche Prüfung ablegen, um sein Talent zu dokumentieren."

Jubel bricht aus, vor allem bei Ron, Neville, Luna und den restlichen tapferen DA- Mitgliedern.

Sev hebt kurz die Hand und sofort wenden sich alle wieder ihm zu.

„Bedauerlicher, aber verständnisvoller Weise werden einige Professoren ihren Ruhestand beanspruchen, in den ich mit besten Wünschen folgende Professoren schicke:

Minerva McGonagall", wieder brandet Applaus auf, „Professor Filius Flitwick", auch er bekommt Beifall, „Madame Hooch", jetzt pfeifen einige auf mitgebrachten Trillerpfeifen, Hooch wischt sich eine Träne er Rührung weg, „Professor Sybill Trewlaney, die schon abgereist ist", etwas verhaltener Applaus, einige wissen, dass sie zum Alkoholentzug in eine Privatklinik in Neuseeland gegangen ist, wo sie aller Vorraussicht nach bleiben wird.

„Und Mister Argus Filch." Jetzt flippen vor allem die älteren Schüler vollends aus, Argus hält es Gott sei Dank für Respektsbekundung, nicht für das was es wirklich ist: ernst gemeinte Freude, dass der Griesgram verschwindet...

Schön, wusste ich noch nicht, aber wird ihn gut tun, mal nicht mit nervenden Schülern unter einem Dach leben zu müssen.

Sev nickt Draco zu, der zurücknickt und sich vor ihn unters Pult stellt. Er verzichtet wohl in Erinnerung an Pettigrews Hand auf eine Prothese, sein Ärmel steckt in der Jacketttasche.

„Mister Filchs Pflichten wird der Kriegsversehrte Draco Malfoy übernehmen. Er hat sich nach den vergangenen Ereignissen für ein Leben ohne Magie entschieden, ich werde seinen Wunsch respektieren. Da es für ihn außerhalb von Hogwarts aus bekannten Gründen zu gefährlich ist, hat er von sich aus angeboten, im Schloss zu arbeiten und ab sofort zu leben."

Erstaunte Gesichter um mich herum, blicke zu meinen Eltern, meine Mutter zuckt verwundert mit den Schultern, auch sie haben es nicht gewusst.

Ein reinblütiger Hausmeister ohne Zauberstab. Das hat auch nicht jede Schule. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass er die Nase voll von Magie hat.

„Herzlich willkommen heißt das Kollegium die neuen Professoren neben Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley – Fachlehrer für Flugakrobatik und neuer Schulquidditchtrainer."

Alle klatschen erneut, seine Brüder brüllen sich die Seele aus dem Hals vor Begeisterung.

„Professor William Arthur Weasley – Verwandlung."

Der Applaus hält an, vor allem bei den Mädchen, die sich bestimmt über einen so feschen Lehrer freuen, Fleur fummelt schon die ganze Zeit in ihren Haaren herum.

„Professor Charlie Weasley – den viele schon als Drachenbezwinger des Trimagischen Turniers kennen – Verwandlungskunst. Neville Longbottom – Kräuterkunde, nach seiner Ausbildung wird Pomona Sprout uns ebenfalls verlassen. Und zum Schluss, Nymphadora Tonks, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Meine Frau."

Die letzten beiden Worte gehen in tosendem Applaus unter, nicht unbedingt schlecht, wenn die lieben Schülerchen ohne magischen Hintergrund nicht schnallen, dass ich die Frau von Graf Dracula bin... Wird bestimmt lustig, falls sie sich bei mir über ihn auskotzen...

„Direktor? Direktor Snape? Ist es wahr, dass Sie die junge Aurorin von den Toten auferstehen ließen?"

Schlagartig Ruhe im Saal und alle sehen Kimmkorn wütend an.

„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Miss Kimmkorn, dass ich , wenn ich in der Lage wäre, Tote wieder aufzuwecken, mein kläglichen Lebensunterhalt hier bestreiten würde?"

Schallendes Gelächter bringt Rita dazu, gedemütigt ihren Kopf einzuziehen.

„Miss Tonks war aufgrund eines schlecht gezielten Todesfluchs von Riddle für mehrere Tage in einem komaähnlichen Zustand, den Sie mithilfe verschiedener Tränke und der Fürsorge ihrer Familie bald wieder verlassen konnte."

Na das trifft es doch fast, oder?

Rita zieht wie ein geprügelter Hund von dannen und Filchs letzte Amtshandlung als Hausmeisters ist es, das riesige Grammophon anzuschalten.

Severus springt vor dem Podest und gesellt sich zu uns, während die Gäste sich zum Buffet durch kämpfen.

„Los, macht die Geschenke auf!", brüllt Bill gegen die lärmende Musik an und führt uns beide zu einem Tisch voller Päckchen.

Abseits der Schüler, die aufgeregt das neue Hogwartswappen bestaunen. Ein Wappen wie früher zusammen gesetzt aus den vier Hauswappen, welches mit seiner scharfen Unterkante fein säuberlich den Kopf einer Riesenschlange mit roten Augen abtrennt.

Sev deutet mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er es mir überlässt, die Päckchen zu öffnen, ich tauche ein in glitzerndes, raschelndes Geschenkpapier.

Nach wenigen Minuten ist der Tisch überhäuft mit hmchrm Reizwäsche von Bill und Fleur für mich, edle silber-grün-gelb-schwarz bestickte Bettwäsche von meinen Eltern, wunderschöne Wein und Whiskeygläser von Charlie, verschnörkelten Vaen bestimmt teuer und wertvoll, aber hässlich von Bill und Fleur, steinhartem Kuchen mit der Aufschrift: Dem Klüklischen Pahr von Hagrid, waschechtes Professorenwerkzeug bestehend aus Federn mit nie endender roter Tinte, einem altmodischen Rohrstock und Terminplaner, der mich lautstark erinnert von den Kollegen, vermute der Planer ist war Hermines Idee... und das letzte Päckchen voll gestopft mit ... Kondomen.

Fred und George kugeln sich vor lachen, beim Anblick meines Gesichts.

„Was soll das denn?"

„Weißt Du das nicht? Das benutzen Muggel beim.. also Du weißt schon, man(n) zieht es über ... also... DU", er nickt zu Sev, " ziehst es über Deinen... und so kann man verhindern... berufstätige Frau... ungewollte Schwangerschaft..."

Dank Severus´blitzenden Augen wird er von Wort zu Wort leiser, ich hab mein Gesicht nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und grinse von Ohr zu Ohr, reiche die Kondome an Hermine weiter.

„Oh, verstehe, Misses Tränkebrauer benötigt natürlich keine Muggelverhütung, hat da natürlich bessere Methoden", sagt Ron flapsig und ich strahle ihn an.

„Nein, Misses Tränkebrauer benötigt überhaupt keine Verhütung mehr. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten neun Monaten."

Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wessen Gesicht schöner anzusehen ist, das von Ron, das von Mum, oder das von ... bald – Papa - Severus.

Sind alle so schön ... überrascht.

"Nymphadora, oh nein, wie schön", kreisht meine mutter und zieht mich in eine feste Umarmung. Severus bekommt bestimmt viele blaue Flecken von der Schulterklopferei, ich werde nacheinander von sämtlichen Frauen umarmt, nicht wenige streichen über meinen Bauch. Severus lächelt gekünstelt, wenn ihn jemand direkt ansieht, ansonsten ruht sein Blick auf mir.

Er trinkt langsam sein Glas Bowle aus und fischt mich dann aus der Gruppnumarmung. "Entschuldigt uns."

Lass mich von ihm hinaus führen, vor das Hauptportal.

Kaum draußen angekommen, nimmt er mich fest am Arm.

"Bist Du sicher?" Etwas in seiner Stimme verunsichert mich. ER hat doch dafür gesorgt, dass es überhaupt möglich ist...

"Na ja, Firenze hat gesagt, er sieht zwei reine Herzen in mir..."

"Ich will es sehen."

Was?!

"Da wirst Du wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen..."

Er schnaubt ungeduldig auf und richtet seinen Zauberstab zwischen meine Augen.

"Lass mich rein, ich will Dir nicht weh tun." Seine drohende Stimme lässt mich meine Okklumentik gehorsam ausschalten, zwei Sekunden später taucht er tiefer in meinen Kopf ein, als sonst jemand in meinem Leben.

Und schon zieht er sich zurück.

Und nickt.

Falle ihm freudig um den Hals, doch er ist wie erstarrt.

Hatte mir das schon ein wenig anders vorgestellt...

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Er legt langsam seine Arme um meine noch schmale Taille.

"Du hättest es den anderen noch nicht sagen dürfen."

Lege verwundert den Kopf in den Nacken und versuche ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Leider ziemlich dunkel hier draußen...

"Den anderen? Das sind unsere Familie und Freunde da drin!"

Er streicht mir ganz langsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Das war Moody auch."

Muss schlucken.

"Nymphadora versprich mir, dass Du nirgends wo hin gehst, ohne mich. Ich bitte DIch."

Nicke angesichts der tiefen Sorge, die diese Worte beinhalten.

"Es sind noch genügend Todesser frei, wenn es sich herum spricht, oder... man es sieht... der Sohn des VizeLords würde der Dunklen Seite zu neuer Macht verhelfen, wenn sie Dich in die Finger..."

"Es ist ein Junge?"

Er hält überrascht inne.

"Verzeih, wolltest Du überrascht werden?"

Er sieht ehrlich betroffen aus.

"Nein, ich bin nur überrascht, dass Du das jetzt schon erkennen kannst... Bin doch nur ein bisschen schwanger..."

"Siebzehn Tage."

Oh. Genauer geht´s nicht??

"Das erklärt meine Abneigung gegen Ammoniak."

Erkenne trotz der Dunkelheit, dass er um einiges blasser wird.

"Und ich habe auf Dich geschossen! Manilow soll nach Dir sehen, jetzt gleich!"

Er zieht mich an Ärmel Richtung Schloss.

"Sev warte, wenn etwas passiert wäre, hätte ich es schon längst verloren, es ist alles gut, es geht mir gut."

Sein Blick jagt mir einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.

"Du bist sicher, dass Du ihn austragen willst?"

Muss angesichts dieses krassen Themenwechsels verwirrt blinzeln.

"Was hast Du gerade gesagt?"

Er löst sich von mir und geht ein paar Schritte umher.

"Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich wirklich sehr, auch wenn ich das wohl noch nicht richtig realisiert habe... Wir wissen nicht, was aus ihm wird, Nymphadora."

"Solange er kein zynischer Tränkemeister wird, ist mir alles Recht", knurre ich, verstehe einfach nicht, was er eigentlich will...

"Das ist ein Wunschkind, Nymphadora. Ein gewolltes Kind, gezeugt von dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier, den es noch gibt, genährt vom qualitativ hohen Blut einer Metamorphmagieerin. Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie mächtig er sein wird, oder ob er überhaupt in der Lage ist, seine Macht zu beherrschen. Mit steigendem Lebensalter werden unsere Kontrollmöglichkeiten zunehmend sinken. Wie willst Du ein trotzig jähzorniges, überaus mächtiges Kind davon abhalten, die ganze Welt zu verfluchen, weil es nicht bekommen hat, was es wollte?"

Nehme seine Arme und lege sie wieder in meinen Rücken.

Halte sein angespanntes Gesicht in meinen Händen.

"Genauso wie ich es mit seinem jähzornigen Vater mache, Severus Snape. Ich werde ihn einfach mit Liebe überschütten."

Endlich lächelt er, zieht mich fest an sich und schenkt mir den längsten, sanftesten und liebevollsten Kuss meines Lebens.

***

Nun? hilft jemand Morti dabei, die hunderter marke zu sprengen? *gg*


	69. Peinlich, peinlich

Viel, viel, viel viel weiter oben.

„Glaubst Du, Schniefelus wird ein guter Vater sein?", fragt James seine hübsche Gattin.

„Bestimmt. Und meinst Du nicht, es wird Zeit, ihn endlich Severus zu nennen?", fragt Lily mit strafendem Blick zurück. „Er ist ein Held, Jimmy. Er hat sich etwas mehr Respekt verdient. Auch von Dir."

James schnaubt nur gequält auf.

„Ohne Harry hätte er es nicht geschafft! Das wird ein furchtbar hässlicher Knabe werden, Nymphadoras eher durchschnittliches Erscheinungsbild wird im Leben nicht ausreichen, das Aussehen des Kindes positiv zu beeinflussen!"

„Immer noch verärgert, Krone? Darüber, dass der böse böse Sevie Dich nicht mit nach unten genommen hat?"

James sieht wieder durch sein kleines Guckloch am Boden. Snape steht in seinem Labor und tüftelt an der überaus komplexen Herstellung eines neuen Stein der Weisen herum.

„Abwarten, Tatze. Abwarten!"

***

Dumpfes Dröhnen dringt durch die vielen Stockwerke sogar durch bis nach oben zur Eulerei.

„Was zum Hippgreif macht er da unten eigentlich?", fragt Poppy genervt, sie ist aus dem Krankenflügel geflüchtet, seit Sev in seinem Labor alle paar Sekunden was in die Luft jagt, kann man bei ihr sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, er lässt mich nicht herein, sagt, die Dämpfe schaden unserem Junior..."

„Womit er Recht hat", antwortet sie mit einem sehr Ober- Medihexen-mäßigen Blick auf meinen noch flachen Bauch.

Sehe sehnsüchtig hinüber zum Quidditchfeld, wo Ron gerade alle Schüler versammelt hat, um ihre Besen zu überprüfen.

„Er hat nur wenig Zeit, weißt Du, er kann unmöglich solchen Krach machen, wenn die Kinder im Schloss sind. Außerdem... Ah da kommt er!"

Sev hatte mich gebeten, Hermes, ehemals Malfoys, nun sein, Marabu in Empfang zu nehmen, der uns Post sowohl von Durmstrang, als auch von Beauxbatons bringt.

Der hässliche Vogel landet sehr elegant zwischen den vielen, wesentlich kleineren Eulen und wirft mir ein dickes Bündel Briefe vor die Füße – in den Mist. „Danke Hermes, wirklich sehr anständig von Dir!" Werfe das extra für ihn mitgebrachte rohe Stück Schweinelende vor _seine_ Füße – in den Mist.

Poppy und ich müssen herzhaft lachen ob seines überaus verärgerten Blickes.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Du hast es wirklich schnell gelernt mit solch düsteren Gesellen umzugehen."

Hermes fliegt ein Stück hoch und beginnt sein Gefieder zu putzen. Bin mir sicher, dass wenn ich aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden bin, holt er sich das Fleisch, einige hungrige Eulen schielen schon darauf, trauen sich aber wohl angesichts seines riesigen Schnabels nicht, hin zu fliegen.

Wir verlassen die Eulerei und schlendern langsam hinunter in die Horrorgrotte, wie ein neuer Schüler, der gleich an seinem zweiten Schultag schon zum Direktor zitiert wurde, Sevs Büro getauft hat.

Unter uns werden Stimmen lauter, anscheinend ist die Begutachtung vorbei, denn im Foyer drängen sich die Schüler aneinander vorbei. Es gibt noch ein paar Verirrte, ab und zu, da die älteren natürlich automatisch in ihre Häuser zurück wollen, aber so langsam gewöhnen sie sich dran. Nur die Passwortportraits sind nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, vor allem die oberschlauen Ravenclaw und Slytherinbilder, die jetzt auf ihre verqueren Fragen verzichten müssen. Sev hat ihnen Listen mit den jeweiligen Mitgliedern der Jahrgangsstufen in die Bilder gehext, damit keiner behaupten kann, er wüsste nicht, wen er einlassen soll.

„Professor Weasley? Kann ich nicht einen besseren Besen haben? Meiner ist total uncool", mault ein Junge, der Ron kaum bis zum Ellenbogen reicht.

„Ich finde die Schulbesen auch beschissen, Ralf, aber neue kosten viel Geld, und **ich** werde die Fle... den Direktor bestimmt nicht um Geld anbetteln."

Ralf zieht eine Schnute und trottet davon.

Als Ron uns erblickt kommt er auf uns zu gestapft.

„Weißt Du, Tonks, er hat Recht, die Schulbesen sind große Scheiße, damit kann man noch nicht mal mehr richtig fegen, schau sie Dir doch mal genauer an, total zerfleddert! So kann ich nicht arbeiten."

„Also-"

„Kannst Du Dich nicht darum kümmern? Ich meine, Snape interessiert sich ja nun nicht gerade für Quidditch, ich meine, er muss doch eifersüchtig gewesen sein, damals, als Harrys Dad, schon so früh in die Mannschaft kam, und er nicht, ich meine, er kann fliegen, das hab ich gesehen, aber einfach nur aufm Besen sitzen beherrscht sogar Neville, und ich würde das nicht unbedingt gleich fliegen nennen, er scheint mir da nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner zu sein, oder, was meinst Du? Blöde Frage, Du hälst natü-"

„Bevor Sie in Tränen ausbrechen, Ronald, was ich nur bedingt ertragen könnte, ich rechne bis spätestens Anfang der Woche mit Nachricht von `Qualität für Quidditch ´ über die Lieferung der neuen Fluggeräte."

Ron fasst sich wieder einmal ans Herz, Poppy und ich zucken ebenfalls zusammen.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber ich hänge Ihnen irgendwann mal ein Glöckchen um den Hals...Sir!"

Sev strahlt ihn verschmitzt an.

„**Das** mitzuerleben, würde mich allerdings in echte Euphorie versetzen", säuselt er und streckt die Hand nach meinem Bündel aus.

Mich auch!

„Oh, das kam eben mit Hermes. Es sieht offiziell... Was hast Du mit Deinen Haaren gemacht?", frage ich, nachdem er seinen Kopf über die Briefe geneigt hat.

„Angesengt."

„Aha. Und verrätst Du mir, wieso?"

Er sieht mich erstaunt an.

„Ist das jetzt nicht `in`?"

Ron läuft zuerst rot an und bricht dann in hysterisches Gelächter aus.

Jetzt stehen wir mit Snape im Foyer und tauschen Fashion-Tipps aus...

„Ich arbeite mit hochexplosiven Stoffen, Dora, da kommt so etwas schon einmal vor. Selbst bei mir."

Er fährt mit der Hand über seinen Kopf und die Haare werden ein Stück länger. Mit einem zielgenauen Sectusempra sind die verschmorten Spitzen entfernt und er rauscht voraus, nach unten.

„Sev warte, Du kannst Dich nicht schon wieder dort unten verkriechen", rufe ich ihm wütend hinterher rennend.

Schaffe es gerade noch so abzubremsen, als er plötzlich stehen bleibt.

„Kann ich nicht?"

„Nein, ich möchte auch wissen, was da drin steht", maule ich und deute auf die Briefe.

Er drückt sie beschützend an seine Brust und weicht geschickt meinen danach greifenden Händen aus.

„Bist Du meine Sekretärin?"

„Was? Nein, wieso?"

„Dann brauchst Du auch nicht meine Korrespondenz zu lesen."

Er lässt mich sprachlos stehen und rauscht davon.

Ron betrachtet verlegen seine Füße.

Okay, Schluss damit!

Kurz vor seiner Bürotür erreiche ich ihn und packe ihn am Kragen.

Er greift pfeilschnell nach meinen Handgelenken und dreht mir beide Arme auf den Rücken, öffnet ungesagt die Tür, lässt mich plötzlich los und... nimmt mich sanft in den Arm.

„Also wenn Frauen solche Stimmungsschwankungen haben, sagt man, sie wären in den Wechseljahren..."

„Es wäre schön, wenn wenigstens ein paar Menschen glauben, dass ich mir nicht von Dir auf der Nase herumtanzen lasse, Dora."

„Platz genug wär ja..." murmle ich in seinen Mund, der meinen mit einem ungestümen Kuss verschließt.

„Oh nein, mein Freund, ich muss gleich unterrichten", versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, den er erstaunlich bereitwillig lockert.

„Gut, dann eben nicht. Ich will Dich zu nichts zwingen."

Er dreht sich schulterzuckend herum, lässt sich seufzend in seinen Lederstuhl fallen und widmet sich seinen Briefen. Stehe ein bisschen doof vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Naja, ein paar Minuten Zeit habe ich schon noch..."

Er sieht nicht auf.

Okay, das Spiel kann ich auch.

„Hups, wie ungeschickt ich heute wieder bin..."

Bücke mich nach einer _zufällig_ herunter geworfenen Rolle Pergament, bücke mich besonders tief und mit gestreckten Beinen, weiß genau, dass dadurch dank meiner zu tief sitzenden Hose nun mein halber Hintern an der frischen Luft ist. Nachdem ich mich nach gefühlter Ewigkeit wieder aufgerichtet habe, erkenne ich, dass er genauso gelangweilt da sitzt, wie vor meiner Präsentation.

Verdammt...

„Du weißt schon, dass es unhöflich ist, seine Gattin zu ignorieren?"

Keine Antwort, er schlitzt mit einem silbernen Öffner einen weiteren Brief auf und greift lesend nach seiner Feder, um sofort die Antwort zu schreiben.

Okay, ich kann auch anders.

Begebe mich auf alle Viere und krieche Muggel-Lewinsky-mäßig unter seinen Schreibtisch. Kann noch immer das Kratzen seiner Feder hören, er will mich wohl auch weiterhin ignorieren.

Mal sehen, wie lange er das schafft. Mister Cool...

Ich streiche mit beiden Händen langsam die Innenseite seiner Beine hoch, die er leicht geöffnet hat, doch noch immer erfolgt keinerlei Reaktion. Öffne seine Knöpfe an der Hose, die längst zu eng geworden ist und befreie seine pochende Männlichkeit. Nehme tief seinen herben Moschusduft auf, der seinem Schoß entströmt und muss ziemlich fies grinsen.

Mister Kontrollfreak!

Als ich zuerst mit heißem Atem und gleich danach mit meinem Daumen über die feuchte Spitze streiche, zieht er hörbar scharf die Luft ein. Komisch, ich kann das Kratzen der Feder gar nicht mehr hören...

Als ich ihn tief in meinen warmen Mund aufnehme, greift er mit beiden Händen unter den Tisch in mein Haar. Jetzt lässt er sich doch dazu herab, ein bisschen vernehmlicher zu atmen und lehnt sich in eine etwas entspanntere Position zurück.

„Komm hoch, ich will Dich anfassen!"

Seine Stimme vibriert vor Erregung, und nicht nur seine Stimme, gerade, als ich mich zögerlich von ihm löse, richtet er sich plötzlich kerzengerade auf im Stuhl und hält mich an den Schultern fest.

Die Tür fliegt auf und ich erkenne Filchs asthmatisches Keuchen. Vor Schreck haue ich mir den Kopf an der Tischplatte an, muss sowohl ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen, als auch einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Filch steht direkt vor Sevs Schreibtisch, wenn er ein paar Schritte zurückgeht und sich ein bisschen bückt, kann er bestimmt meine Sohlen sehen...

„Schulleiter, ich weiß ja, dass es nicht mehr meine Aufgabe ist, aber diese Schüler ruinieren den gesamten Rasen, da muss man doch eingreifen dürfen!"

„Sie haben Recht, Argus. Es ist nicht mehr ihre Aufgabe, wann geht ihr Zug?"

Hm, jetzt wo ich schon mal hier bin... umfasse wieder seinen Schaft, der durch die unsanfte Unterbrechung etwas an Größe und Volumen eingebüßt hat, und umkreise ihn in mich hinein lächelnd mit der Zunge.

Sofort wird er wieder steinhart und genau so sofort krallen sich Sevs Finger in meine Schultern. Kurz danach bemerkt er wohl, dass es komisch aussieht, wenn er so da sitzt, mit den Händen unterm Tisch, also legt er sie auf die Tischplatte.

„Mein Zug geht erst in drei Stunden, ich werde zurück in meine Geburtsstadt gehen, waren sie schon einmal in Wales, Direktor?"

Sev räuspert sich laut, während ich sowohl meinen Griff als auch die Anspannung meiner Lippen, die nun seine Kuppe umschließen, verstärke.

„Nein, in letzter Zeit... nicht", presst er zwischen den Zähnen durch.

„Oh, es ist sehr schön dort, man kann das ganze Jahr über Pech mit dem Wetter haben, aber die Landschaft ist wirklich schön, zum Beisp-"

„Argus!", brüllt Sev plötzlich etwas zu laut.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, ich habe sehr viel zu tun und Sie haben mein Wort, dass ich..."

Nehme ihn so tief auf, wie ich kann.

„...ähm..."

Greife zusätzlich mit der anderen Hand in seine Hose und streiche über seine Hoden. ER zuckt ein wenig.

„... ich werde mich um den Gottverdammten Rasen kümmern!"

Die _leise_ Ungeduld in seiner Stimme veranlasst Filch dazu, ein paar Schritte zurück zu weichen.

„Ich wollte mich außerdem für die großzügige Abfindung bedanken, das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, ich habe meinen Lohn immer gespart, ich bin kein Mensch, der sein Geld bei jeder Gelegenheit-"

Höre Sevs Fingernägel übers Holz kratzen, als er sich an die Tischkannte krallt. Lass meine Hand etwas schneller und fester an seinem Schaft auf und ab gleiten, reize ihn zusätzlich mit der Zunge an der Unterseite der Eichel, was ihn unterdrückt aufstöhnen lässt.

„Filch, wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden, vergesse ich mich, genießen Sie Ihr Leben und werfen Sie von mir aus massig Geld aus dem Fenster!"

Hört sich an, als würde Filch salutierend die Hacken zusammen schlagen.

„Jawohl Sir."

Endlich schlägt die Tür zu und Sev lehnt sich wieder zurück, diesmal wesentlich unentspannter. Seine linke Hand greift wieder in mein Haar, als er kurz davor ist seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, versucht er mich weg zu schieben. Doch ich wehre seine Hände ab. Ganz oder gar nicht!

Endlich hört er auf damit, sich zurück zu halten und lässt sich fallen.

***

„Professor Tonks?"

„Hm? Oh, ja, was hast Du gefragt? Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken."

Wenn die wüssten, an was genau ich gedacht habe... Werde bestimmt gerade rot, spüre immer noch Sevs Hand in meinen Haaren, seinen salzigen Geschmack, nachdem er sich endlich gestattet hat...

„Ich wollte wissen, warum genau Einhörner sich vor Männern fürchten?", fragt eine Viertklässlerin namens Lydia, ehemals Ravenclaw. Sehr Hermineähnlich....

„Ähm, das müsstest Du eigentlich Professor Hagrid fragen, oder ?"

„Das hab ich, aber er hat mich zu Direktor Snape geschickt, aber zu ihm zu gehen, naja.... ich hab mich nicht getraut...und ich dachte, vielleicht könnten Sie..."

„Schon gut, Lydia, ich habe zu meiner Schulzeit auch Angst vor ihm gehabt."

Die Angst hat sich mittlerweile in pure Wolllust verwandelt, aber das muss sie nicht unbedingt wissen... Verdammte Hormone...

„Also, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das mit den Einhörnern nicht, aber ich verspreche, bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde habe ich es herausgefunden."

Ich lasse alle noch ein bisschen schocken üben und entlasse meine Klasse dann zum Abendessen. Mit Hausaufgaben in Form von Protegos üben.

Nach ein paar Aufräumzaubern, die ich wie immer nicht besonders gut beherrsche klettere ich auf meinen eigenen Schreibtischstuhl und nenne meinem Stein das Passwort zu Hermines in Oxford.

„Lutrinae." (A/N: lateinisch für Otter)

„Hi Tonks, Du siehst gut aus", kommt sofort die prompte Antwort.

„Danke, Du auch, sag mal Du hast doch bestimmt schon jedes Buch hier in Hogwarts gelesen, oder?"

„Schon einige, ja..."

„Wie ist das mit den Einhörnern? Wieso haben die Angst vor Männern?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht genau... vielleicht, weil Einhörner Jungfrauen mögen, von wegen Reinheit und so, und selbst männliche Jungfrauen würde ich nicht gerade als rein bezeichnen..."

Muss grinsen.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Hm, eine Dir sehr ähnliche Schülerin hat mich das gefragt und dabei ist mir eingefallen, dass Severus massiv Einhornblut geopfert bekommen hat, was glaubst Du, wie er da ran gekommen ist?"

„Oh je, Du fragst mich Sachen... Frag doch Firenze, der muss sich ja auskennen, was im Wald so vor sich geht, oder?"

„Stimmt. Danke."

Lösche das Bild und mach mich auf den Weg in Firenzes ...äh... Unterstand im Erdgeschoss, neben seinem Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagerei.

***


	70. Unangenehme Überraschung

Umfrage ab sofort** closed**!

Ps: melde mich ab in eine Art Beta-Lese-Urlaub, warum erfahrt ihr ganz unten. mfg istina

***

„Professor Firenze?", frage ich vorsichtig an die Tür klopfend. Kann schon bald von Rasen gedämpftes Hufgetrappel hören, dann wird auch schon die schwere Holztür geöffnet.

„Nymphadora, wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen."

Er lässt mich herein und ich staune über das perfekte Abbild einer Lichtung im verbotenen Wald, auf der wir nun stehen. Der Zentaur blickt mich aus seinen nun unterschiedlich gefärbten Augen an, genauer gesagt, blickt er tief in meine Seele hinein.

„Es ist gut, dass Sie die Zukunft nicht fürchten, doch Sie möchten etwas über die Vergangenheit wissen."

Nicke nur einmal. Er beginnt umher zu laufen, wedelt etwas nervös mit seinem Schweif.

"Wie kommt es, dass die Einhörner meinen Gatten akzeptieren?"

„Der Schulleiter ist ein Mann mit tragischer Vergangenheit", beginnt er seine Erklärung. „Er kam einst als gebrochener Jüngling in den Wald, frei von Glück und Zuversicht, aber erfüllt mit Hass und noch mehr Selbsthass."

Er holt mit geschlossenen Augen tief Luft, als ob er Kraft sammeln müsste.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen bevorzugen Einhörner die Gesellschaft von Frauen, solche, die reinen Herzens und Fleisches sind, frei von wollüstigen Gedanken."

Man, wie kindisch, werde tatsächlich rot...

„Das hab ich schon mal gehört, ja..."

Er nickt.

„Direktor Snape war als Jüngling damals absolut frei solchen Gedanken, als Opfer einer schlimmen Tat, war seine Seele im Grunde überhaupt nicht fähig, Emotionen zu beherbergen. Er glaubte, so etwas wie Glück und Freude einfach nicht verdient zu haben, als wenn er dessen unwürdig sei."

Mir schießen Tränen in die Augen. Klingt ganz nach meinem Sev.

„Als nichts als der Wunsch nach Selbstzerstörung in seinem Herzen übrig war, drohte er in eine tiefe Depression zu rutschen, unser damaliger Anführer fand ihn völlig verstört unter einem umgekippten Baum, wo der Jüngling plante zu nächtigen. Er war seit jeher sehr vertraut mit dem Wald und der Wald mit ihm.

Da er sich auch schon als junger Schüler immer respektvoll gegenüber den Bewohnern des Waldes und auch gegenüber den Pflanzen, die in ihm leben, verhalten hat, drohte ihm nie ernsthafte Gefahr hier. Als der Alpha- Zentaur anhand des Schmerzes in seinen schwarzen Augen erkennen konnte, was dem jungen Mann fehlt, hat er ihn mit dem herbeigerufenen Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zur Wasserstelle der Einhörner gebracht und ihn dort im Moos gebettet zurück gelassen. Sie wussten, dass die sanftmütigen Tiere sich um ihn kümmern würden. Nach kurzer Zeit schon näherte sich ihm die älteste Stute und sah den Hass und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Sie rief die gesamte Herde zu sich und gemeinsam heilten sie das Herz des verbitterten Jünglings, indem sie seinen Worten lauschten. Sie ermöglichtem es ihm, sein Herz zu reinigen, nahmen all seinen Schmerz und auch sein dunkles Gewissen in sich auf, denn er hatte bereits von Rachegelüsten getrieben schreckliche Dinge vollbracht."

Ich nicke, längst tränenüberströmt.

„Seit damals kommt er regelmäßig in den Wald und erleichtert seine Seele, die Einhörner vertrauen ihm, da sie spüren können, wie sehr er sich selbst dafür verachtet ... selbst jetzt noch...für all seine Taten. Die tiefe Reue in ihm ließ sie vertrauen fassen. Nie würden sie über ihn urteilen, nie musste er sich ihnen gegenüber rechtfertigen.

Als sie spürten, dass er ihre Hilfe brauchte, um das Böse zu bekämpfen, gaben sie freiwillig ihr kostbares Blut, mit dem Wissen, dass er es nie für etwas anderes missbrauchen würde, immerhin war er es, der im Jahr der Vernichtung des Stein der Weisen die Geschöpfe vor einer äußerst bösen Kreatur warnte, eine Kreatur, die sich vom Blut der heilenden Tiere ernähren wollte. Severus Snape hat es damals geschafft die stolzen Thestrale dazu zu bringen, die Einhörner zu beschützen, so starben nur wenige durch die Hand des Bösen."

Werde Hermine eulen, dass sie aufhören kann, nachzuforschen.

Seit einigen Minuten ruht Firenzes Blick auf meinem Leib.

„Seine Saat ist sehr stark."

Erschaure bei dem Wort Saat, weckt Erinnerungen an jemanden...

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Es hat große Stärke, das Leben in Ihnen."

„Magische Stärke?"

„Auch. Besondere Stärke."

Wo wir wieder beim Thema sich klar ausdrückende Zentauren wären... Firenze schnaubt verärgert auf, als der Baron durch die Wand schwebt.

„Gnädige Frau, der Minister wünscht Sie im Foyer zu sprechen!"

„Gnädige Frau?!"

Er verbeugt sich doch tatsächlich. Immer noch durch und durch Slytherin.

„Schon gut, ich komme."

Verabschiede mich von Firenze und folge dem blutigen Baron. Werde allerdings nicht wie er durch die Wand schweben, halte es für gesünder, die Tür zu benutzen.

***

„King Shack, so hohen Besuch habe ich gar nicht erwartet", begrüße ich freudestrahlend den Minister.

Er sieht etwas blass aus, sofern man das bei seiner dunklen Haut sagen kann... irgendwie krank...

„Alles okay mit Dir?"

„Hm... ähm... ja, sicher. Der Posten ist stressiger, als ich angenommen hatte. Also ich bin hier um Dich einzuladen. Wir veranstalten ein ...nun ja.. einen Ehemaligen- Treff. Ehemalige Auroren- Treff. Hast Du Lust mitzukommen?"

Sein Leibwächter hinter ihm wirkt irgendwie nervös. Sieht immer wieder hektisch über seine Schulter.

„Was jetzt?"

Beide sehen sich kurz an.

„Äh, ja, sollte eine Überraschung sein. Also kommst Du? Es gibt auch Kuchen!"

„Na wenn das so ist, ich sag nur schnell Severus Bescheid, er will eigentlich nicht, dass ich ohne ihn..-"

„Oh, er weiß es, hab ihn meinen Luchs geschickt. Er lässt ausrichten, Du sollst Dir mal eine Auszeit gönnen und Spaß haben, ohne ihn wird das ja zu schaffen sein, nicht wahr?"

Er lacht so schrill auf, dass ich etwas zusammenzucke...

Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.

Hoffentlich werde ich gerade nicht zu einer hellblauen Babyparty entführt... zusammen mit Fleur und wahrscheinlich noch inklusive ihrer doofen Cousine Angelique...uärgh!

Wobei man damit ja eigentlich einen größeren Bauch abwartet...

Und bestimmt nicht den Minister schicken würde...

Andererseits käme ich eben bei ihm nie auf ne Babyparty...

Hm. Abwarten...

Denke, ein ehemaliger Auror und sein Bodyguard sind auch genug Schutz für mich.

Wir gehen zusammen zum Haupttor, Kingsley reicht mir seinen Arm und ich fasse lächelnd danach.

„Hab grad n Déjà- Vue. Und Du?"

Scheint nicht zu schnallen, was ich meine.

„Na wie damals, als Du mich zum Orden appariert hast, bekomme ich diesmal keine Augenbinde?"

Er schüttelt langsam den Kopf.

Bevor wir das Schloss verlassen, werfe ich noch einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel neben der Tür und streiche mir durch meine nicht ganz gelungene Frisur.

Gerade, als ich mich frage, wie er es schafft, den Spiegel auszutricksen, weil ich seinen Arm nicht darin erkennen kann, zerrt und schiebt man mich zur Appariergrenze und wir verschwinden alle drei.

***

„Direktor Snape", ertönt Heiler Manilows besorgte Stimme aus dem Palantíri auf Snapes Schreibtisch.

„Moment, bitte."

Snape stellt kopfschüttelnd einen Trank, zubereitet von einem Drittklässler zurück in den Korb, mit dem Slughorn ihm gewöhnlich die zu benotenden Proben schickt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt er sofort, als er Freddies aschfahles Gesicht erkennen kann.

„Sir, ich bräuchte dringend Ihre Hilfe als Legilimentor, Minister Kingsley wurde angegriffen, er hat einen schweres Schädel- Hirn -Trauma. Der Schlag wäre ohne seine Kopfbedeckung tödlich gewesen. Es gelingt mir nicht, ihn aufzuwecken."

Snape wirft sich schon seinen Umhang über und rauscht zur Tür hinaus.

***

„Ich werde bald wieder zurück sein, so lange übergebe ich Euch die Verantwortung", erklärt er im Foyer den ihn begleitenden Charlie, Bill und Fleur Weasley. Auch sie hatten ein kurzes Gespräch mit Freddie über den Stein im jeweiligen Büro der Professoren.

„In Ordnung. Gib uns aber Bescheid, wenn sich etwas an seinem Zustand ändert."

Snape nickt und dreht sich einmal auf der Stelle suchend herum.

„Wo zum Geier ist Nymphadora?"

Charlie und Bill sehen einander schulterzuckend an.

„Sie hat wahrscheinlich zusammen mit Minister Shacklebolt das Schloss verlassen", antwortet der hinzukommende Firenze und zuckt zurück, als Snape plötzlich sein Handgelenk umklammert.

„Wann?" Snapes Stimme erreicht fast den Gefrierpunkt, so kalt klingt er.

„Vor einem Viertel der Stunde", erklärt der Zentaur und befreit sich aus Snapes Griff.

„Das kann nicht sein, Firenze, Sie müssen sich irren, Kingsley ist schon länger im Hospital, er wurde vor einer Stunde eingeliefert, versuchen-"

„Verzeihen Sie, mein junger Freund, ich bin durchaus in der Lage die Tageszeit am Stand der Sonne abzulesen und in einer für Menschen verständlichen Form auszudrücken. Die Frau des Direktors wurde vor 15 Minuten von einem der Geister zum hier anwesenden Minister gerufen."

„Schon gut, Bill. _Aiau_!"

Unendlich langsam lässt Snape sich zu Boden sinken und schüttelt ungläubig seinen Kopf. Er zieht seinen schwarzen Stab und richtet ihn auf das Auge des Rings, sofort steigt ein großes Bild daraus empor, dass die Decke einer felsigen Höhle zeigt. Die anderen sehen erst einander und dann den zusammengesunkenen Professor fragend an.

Die Erklärung folgt auf dem Fuß, jemand greift nach Nymphadoras Hand und hebt sie hoch, erscheint damit gut sichtbar im Blickfeld des Ringauges.

„Kingsley? Aber ich dachte er...", fragt Fleur verständnislos.

Snape murmelt etwas.

„Was meinst Du mit Vielsaft..... oh."

Kingsleys Glatze verschwindet, die Haare werden langsam länger, reichen ihm bald bis weit über die Schultern, und werden heller.

Sehr hell.

Platinblond.

Als er sich vollständig zurück verwandelt hat, rufen die drei Weasleys gleichzeitig erschrocken aus:

„**Lucius**!"

****************************The End***************************************


End file.
